Sin prejuicios
by tutivale
Summary: Michiru se cambia de escuela, y lo que encuentra no se lo esperaba para nada. Haruka, una chica millonaria y arrogante que tampoco creyó cuanto cambiarían las cosas con la llegada de la chica nueva.
1. Chapter 1

Ya había amanecido y no había dormido mucho, su primer día en la escuela nueva la tenía un poco nerviosa. Hacía solo una semana se había mudado a la gran ciudad del progreso, y aun no se sentía adaptada. Y cómo no, si venía de un pequeño y apacible pueblo, donde todos se conocían entre todos desde siempre, todo era tranquilo, y no como esta ajetreada ciudad. Su padre había recibido una invitación a ampliar sus negocios más allá de la frontera de su ciudad natal, una oportunidad que no podía ser negada, pero para ello tuvo que cambiar su residencia a esta enorme ciudad.

Llevaba una semana aquí pero Michiru no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la idea de un cambio de vida tan repentino y brusco. Y es que extrañaba tanto el calor de su ciudad, y no la frialdad de la gente de su nueva residencia.

Se levantó para dirigirse a la ducha, otra cosa que tampoco terminaba de adaptarse. Ese baño tan enorme e innecesario a su gusto. Si bien su antigua casa era acomodada, pues su familia era una, o tal vez la más adinerada familia de su ciudad, siempre guardaron las proporciones para tres personas.

Después de ducharse, vistió su nuevo uniforme de escuela privada color rojo ladrillo con detalles verdes en la corbata y falda, y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con sus padres desayunando en la mesa.

-"buenos días, mamá, papá"- dijo sentándose a la mesa.

-"buenos días hija, como amaneciste"- preguntó su madre.

-"no dormí mucho"

-"nerviosa? Es tu primer día de clases"- dijo Soujirou.

-"la verdad ansiosa. Esta ciudad es tan distinta de dónde venimos, tan grande, no sé que esperar. Además es primera vez que estoy en otra escuela que no sea en la que crecí"

-"ya te acostumbraras Michiru, ya lo verás"

-"eso espero"

-"debes apresurarte. El tráfico de acá no es el mismo que en Daiei. EL chofer ya está esperándote para llevarte a la escuela"

-"es cierto, me voy entonces. Nos vemos"- dice dando un último mordisco a su galleta de avena.

La chica se levanta y toma su bolso, para luego irse hasta las afueras de su casa, donde la espera el chofer que la llevará a la escuela.

-"lindo día, Shiro"- dice mirando a la ventana.

-"así es señorita Kaioh"- responde el conductor dando marcha al vehículo.

En el camino la chica ve con atención el paisaje tan urbano, totalmente distinto a lo que estaba acostumbraba a ver camino a su antigua escuela. Los paisajes verdes junto a esa bella cosa, habían sido reemplazados por el asfalto y edificios modernos. Un pequeño pueblo, donde era agradable ir caminando hasta su escuela junto a un par de amigas que dejó para mudarse a Tokio.

-"que tenga un buen día"- despidió su chofer.

La chica miró un tanto asombrada aquella imponente fachada del Instituto Mugen, una prestigiosa y elitista escuela, la que habían escogido sus padres para terminar sus estudios estos dos últimos años de escuela. Eso era algo que la ponía un tanto nerviosa, pues no cualquiera entraba a ese establecimiento, y no sabía que esperar de sus futuros compañeros.

Después de unos segundos de meditación ingresó. El lugar era precioso y enorme, ni siquiera con la vista lograba recorrerlo por completo. Aun así, mostraba calma y serenidad mientras recorría los pasillos, tantos que terminó por perderse. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y suspiró.

-"perdida?"- una voz la sacó de su descanso.

-"ah?"

-"eres nueva, no?"- dijo una chica de cabellos castaño amarrado con una cola, que terminaba de colgar un aviso en el mural. –"me llamo Lita Kino"

-"Michiru Kaioh, mucho gusto… se nota mucho que soy nueva?"- preguntó sonriendo.

-"la verdad sí, pero no te preocupes, esta escuela es para perderse la primera vez… que clase buscas?"

-"esta"- saca un papel y se lo muestra.

-"bien, entonces seremos compañeras, que suerte… te presentaría a las chicas, pero aun no llegan. Supongo que aun es un poco temprano para ellas"- dijo riendo.

La chica miró su reloj comprobando que aun faltaba media hora para entrar. Volvió a mirar a la chica que recién conocía, debía ser su día de suerte de encontrarse con alguien que se veía simpática y que además sería su compañera.

-"y tu porque llegaste tan temprano?"- preguntó.

-"tenía que ver si estaba todo en orden en el gimnasio, soy la encargada del club de karate así que debía asegurarme de que todo estuviese preparado"

Ambas empezaron a caminar por el pasillo mientras conversaban. Lita la llevó hasta donde ella solía sentarse con sus amigas, cerca de la cafetería. La chica le contaba acerca de la escuela y respondía a cualquier inquietud que a Michiru le surgía.

-"espero que todas las chicas que conozca sean como tú"

-"me temo que eso es un tanto difícil. Los chicos de acá tienen ese aire de superioridad arrogante… supongo que es una actitud heredada"

-"y cómo pudiste con eso? No pareces ser como ellos"

-"Cuando recién llegué me molestaban por mi rudeza, o por mi ropa que no era de la última temporada. Si no es una cosa es la otra. Pero la verdad ahora nadie se mete conmigo, algo de respeto se gana cuando eres la campeona de karate"

Ambas rieron hasta que la chica divisó a sus amigas y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran. Allí les fue presentando una a una, Serena, Mina, Rei y Amy, todas ellas se veían igual de simpáticas y autenticas que Lita, cosa que hizo sentir a Michiru como en casa. Después de todo la escuela nueva y nuevos compañeros no serían tan difíciles como creía.

-"bueno chicas, ya no atoren a Michiru con tantas preguntas"

-"gracias Rei, pero no es problema"

La conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre sonar, anunciando el inicio de las clases. Michiru, acompañada de sus nuevas compañeras ingresaron al salón, pero antes de hacerlo, casualmente cruzó la mirada con un chico de ojos verdes, cabellos cenizos, que no portaba como los demás uniforme, sino unos jeans y una chaqueta de cuero deportiva color negra con líneas blancas, junto a tres chicos que tampoco lo hacían. Aquel chico le regaló una leve sonrisa y siguió caminando con los otros.

-"por qué ellos no llevan puesto el uniforme?"- preguntó en voz baja a Lita.

-"los cuatro? No… ellos la verdad hacen lo que quieren en esta escuela, nadie se atreve a reclamarles algo. Son algo así como los intocables"

-"intocables?"

-"tú sabes, nadie se atreve a meterse con ellos… además de tener a media escuela hablando de ellos. Son muy populares, pero no se juntan con nadie más que ellos mismos"

Dicho esto ambas entraron al salón. Michiru quedó un tanto pensativa con eso de que no usaran uniforme o que fuesen respetados a tal punto. Siendo sincera, se sentía más que nerviosa con ese tipo de cosas, ¿que debía esperar de esta escuela?

En cuanto académicamente hablando se veía estricta, pudo comprobarlo con su primera clase, aun así nada intimidante, puesto que en su antigua escuela ella era una de las mejores, o tal vez la mejor sin pecar de modestia, claro.

Salieron de clases para el receso, Michiru fue acompañada por las chicas, quienes caminaron hasta unas bancas, mientras todas comentaban que habían hecho en vacaciones de verano, y por supuesto, más preguntas a Michiru. Entonces escuchó de la boca de Mina ese nombre que ya se le había hecho familiar.

-"Haruka Tenoh?"- preguntó.

-"si… por qué preguntas?"

-"es solo que había escuchado ya en los pasillos ese nombre entre otros alumnos y alumnas"

-"y no me sorprende, es parte de los cuatro que te había contado… lo más probable es que escucharás ese nombre más de una vez"- dijo Lita.

Entonces volvió a verle pasar, _hablando del rey de roma_,aquel rubio que ahora sabía su nombre, Haruka Tenoh, pasó caminando acompañado de sus tres amigos. Y nuevamente cruzaron miradas, la chica un tanto asombrada por aquella intensa mirada, de veras eran muy penetrantes esos ojos.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron caminando, mientras Haruka volteaba a ver a la chica de cabellos turquesa sin dejar de caminar, hasta lo más que le dio su cuello. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al rincón que frecuentaban, rodeado de vegetación. El chico de cabellos plateados se estiró y luego se echó en el pasto, mientras más alto, de cabellos castaños, se sentó en el pasto apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

-"porque sonríes Haruka?"- notó Seyia, quien seguía de pié con su amiga.

-"hay una chica nueva, lo notaste?"- la rubia volvió la mirada al chico.

-"no, no lo había notado. ¿Qué hay con eso?"-preguntó sin entender, encogiéndose de hombros

-"es linda"

-"oh, por Dios Haruka, a veces puedes ser tal golfa"- dice Yaten cruzando sus brazos tras la nuca mirando hacia el cielo.

-"gracias"- responde sonriendo, sentándose como los demás en el pasto, seguida por su amigo.

-"supongo que no era un cumplido"- replicó Taiki, quien sacó un cigarrillo encendiéndolo. –"y que pretendes hacer"

-"enseñarle la hospitalidad de la escuela"- responde con una sonrisa sugerente.

-"alguna vez no has pensado en conocer a alguien más allá de un beso?"

-"no te ofendas Seyia, pero después de verte tantas veces con el corazón roto y componiendo canciones de despecho, lo que menos quiero es eso para mí. No es mi estilo"- Yaten no pudo evitar reír junto a Taiki.

-"hey!"- reclamó ofendido.

-"porqué no le pides a alguien de su clase que te de información útil… sabes que cualquiera de aquí haría algo por agradarte"- pregunta Taiki.

-"es cierto, son todos unos odiosos arrastrados"- comenta Yaten estirando el brazo para recibir el cigarrillo.

-"alguna vez he necesitado ese tipo de cosas para conquistar a alguien?"- pregunta con arrogancia.

-"recuerdas esa…"- responde con una sonrisa Seiya.

-"ya cállate… no era una pregunta que debieras responder"- dijo tirándole pasto recién arrancado, al rostro del pelinegro.

En ese momento sonó el timbre para volver a clases. La rubia se levantó, siendo seguida por la mirada sorprendida de los tres chicos.

-"dónde vas? No me digas que a clases"- preguntó Yaten incorporándose.

-"de hecho si… hay una clase a la cual me ha interesado ir hoy"

Dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo al pasillo, que por medio de preguntas a chicos y chicas acerca de alguna chica nueva, logró dar con la clase donde sabía iría ella.

Entró al salón, encontrándose con la mirada de la chica al entrar, quien estaba ya sentada en su pupitre. Por supuesto, la rubia sabiendo haber captado su atención, le dio una mirada seria y profunda, esa que sabía había funcionado en otras ocasiones con otras chicas…y chicos.

Michiru siguió discreta aunque esa mirada era capaz de acelerarle el pulso. La rubia se sentó tras ella y la clase comenzó. La chica se sentía un tanto intranquila sintiendo sobre sus hombros esa mirada, tragó un poco de saliva y trató de concentrarse en lo próximo que decía la maestra.

-"pero que es lo que veo, Haruka Tenoh asistiendo a clases, que honrada me siento"- dijo la maestra trayendo la atención de la rubia de vuelta a la clase, quien se sorprendió un poco de por qué no le reprochara el estar en una clase que no le correspondía. Mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que esa era una clase que si le correspondía.

-"que puedo decir maestra, soy una persona considerada y responsable"- dijo aun así relajada.

La maestra solo rodó sus ojos y murmuró algo que nadie escuchó, para luego dar vuelta nuevamente al pizarrón y volver a escribir.

La chica se vio menos concentrada que en la clase anterior, y como no estarlo, si el chico que tenía a su espalda le ponía así, no sabía si por esa mirada y evidente coqueteo, o por lo que había escuchado, y por qué no decirlo, además era guapo.

Tal vez fue su falta de atención a la clase, pero sintió que había sido corta, pues ya tocaban el timbre para un nuevo receso. La chica sin pensarlo salió del salón para buscar un lugar apartado. La situación incluso se le había vuelto incómoda, y lo peor era que sentía que solo eran impresiones de ella. A veces podía darle vueltas tantas veces en su cabeza un asunto, que terminaba con fantasías absurdas e inexistentes. Entonces trató de tranquilizarse, pues tal vez aquel chico ni siquiera había notado su presencia en esa escuela.

Sea como sea, quería estar sola, y de hecho le sirvió para recorrer la escuela, comprobando lo inmensa que era. Las áreas verdes en el recinto eran abundantes, lo que le agradó bastante, pues así tendría espacio para ella misma, como le gustaba. Un lugar tranquilo del cual quiso disfrutar cerrando los ojos y tomando aire, disfrutando del sonido del viento y uno que otro pájaro que pasara. De pronto sintió el leve crujir de una hoja que le hizo voltear. Allí estaba, el rubio que le inquietaba apoyado en un árbol con su hombro, de brazos cruzados, con esa sonrisa ladina.

-"perdida?"- preguntó alzando una ceja manteniendo la sonrisa.

-"no, solo quería dar una vuelta"- trató de mantenerse serena.

-"eres nueva, no?"

-"si, como lo sabes?"

-"porque no se me escapa nada"- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano al aire. Luego se acercó a ella lentamente.

Sus movimientos y gestos eran tan delicados y refinados, casi femeninos, pero no dejaban de serle algo sexy. Era como si sus poros emanaran esa arrogancia característica de su carácter.

-"Haruka Tenoh"- estiró su mano. La chica salió de su embobamiento y correspondió el gesto.

-"Michiru Kaioh, mucho gusto"- estirando la mano también.

La rubia, o 'el rubio' a los ojos de la chica, caminó alrededor de ella, mirándole de pies a cabeza con mirada insinuante, para terminar de moverse y deteniéndose a su espalda. Entonces con su mano tomó el mentón de la chica para voltearle hacía ella. El contacto paralizó a la chica.

-"entonces tendré que darte la bienvenida… bienvenida a la escuela Mugen"- dijo en voz baja muy cerca de su oído.

Los ojos se ensancharon, pero su cuerpo no se movió, estaba a la merced de esa persona que tomaba su rostro de manera tan ligera y se acerca peligrosamente a este, tanto que puede sentir su cálido aliento. Su corazón está a mil por hora, tener esos ojos verdes en primer plano cerrarse lentamente, aproximándose, cortando la distancia hasta no haber ninguna. Juntó sus labios con los de ella, un leve roce, pero el suficiente como para llamarlo un beso. La chica mantenía los ojos abiertos, impactada, sin hacer nada.

Entonces suena el timbre y la rubia se separa lentamente. Ve el rostro aun asombrado de la chica, y le sonríe para luego dar media vuelta e irse con una sensación de satisfacción. Michiru permanece sin moverse, apenas pestañeaba. Su mano la llevó hasta sus labios, sus cejas se apretaron un poco.

-"mi… mi primer beso"- dice casi en un susurro aun aturdida.

-"Michiru!"- escuchó a lo lejos, visualizando a la rubia de coletas haciéndole un gesto con la mano y corriendo hacia ella. –"Michiru que haces! Llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase, vamos, este profesor es muy puntual!"

Y así Serena se la llevó a arrastras hasta el salón de la siguiente clase, que por supuesto terminó por no prestar nada de atención. Definitivamente iba de mal en peor académicamente hablando, y era su primer día! Se la pasó toda la clase pensando en lo ocurrido, su primer beso. Había guardado durante tanto tiempo ese momento para la persona indicada, y toda su ingenua ilusión la había sido terminada por tal efímero momento.

-"Michiru… Michiru"- de pronto Lita la saca de sus pensamientos. –"estas bien? hace rato te hablo"

-"s si… creo que si… Lita, que sabes de Haruka Tenoh?"

-"Haruka? Ay no, no me digas que te gusta… por qué si es así…"

-"no, no es eso, es solo curiosidad"- dijo tratando de disfrazar la enorme curiosidad que sentía.

-"la verdad todos conocen a Haruka Tenoh… lo que no quiere decir que hablen con ella"

-"ella?"- interrumpió confundida.

-"si, es la hija de probablemente la familia más adinerada de Tokio… que digo Tokio, Japón!"

-"ella?"- preguntó una vez más perturbada.

-"si, ella"- volvió a repetir Lita sin darse cuenta de cómo iba reaccionando la chica. –"… a mi parecer es algo molesto que todos anden al pendiente de los cuatro, hacen de todo para tratar de agradarles, pero ellos no tienen intenciones de sociabilizar con nadie más. Y bueno, todos no hacen más que andar de babosos detrás de ella, tanto chicos como chicas. Y créeme, hasta la más recatada y segura de sí misma cae bajo los encantos de Haruka. Tiene ese no se que hace que todas caigamos…. Digo, caigan"- dice autocorrigiéndose con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"ella?"- volvió a preguntar cada vez más perturbada.

-"si… ella"- volvió a afirmar sin entender que parte de 'si, ella' no comprendía.

Michiru pasó su mano por sus labios recordando el momento en que prácticamente la tomó por asalto y le arrebató ese beso Haruka Tenoh, una mujer, su primer beso.

-"ELLA!"- exclamó parándose de golpe y caminando a toda prisa en la búsqueda de la delincuente de besos.

Haruka se encontraba con los demás chicos conversando en su lugar de siempre acerca de lo aburrido que eran las clases de matemáticas a las que obligadamente habían asistido y luego escapado, cuando la atención de los chicos se enfocaron a quien venía tras la rubia, una evidente enojada chica nueva, que se acercaba con paso firme y puños apretados. La rubia continuó hablando, pero hastiada de hablar sin que ninguno de los tres le prestara atención, su paciencia era cortísima, frunció el ceño y volteó hacia donde miraban para identificar al culpable de quien robaba su atención, pero solo encontró el primer plano de una mano golpeándole el rostro de manera tan fuerte que la mando al suelo.

Rápidamente levantó sorprendida la mirada para ver quien había sido el insolente que había osado golpear a Haruka Tenoh, encontrándose nada menos con el rostro de enfado de Michiru, la chica nueva. Los chicos y algunos alumnos de alrededor, se quedaron mirando sorprendidos tal escena.

-"no sé quién te creas que seas, pero no te metas conmigo Haruka. Ya sé que eres chica y conmigo no juegues!"- dicho esto se marchó de la misma manera que llegó, furiosa.

La rubia permaneció mirando hacia donde se había ido, en el suelo y con su mano en la mejilla donde acababa de recibir aquel golpe, hasta que se le perdió de vista. El pelinegro, aun boquiabierto, decide hablarle.

-"em… Haruka, estas bien?"

-"que carácter"- dice sin hacer caso a la pregunta de su amigo. –"que carácter"- repite esta vez con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se ven entre sí un poco confundidos, sin entender la actitud de su amiga. Creyeron que armaría revuelo, pues la conocían y no dejaba que nadie le hiciera algo parecido sin recibir su merecido. Tenía el poder para hacerlo y no dudaba en usarlo, pero solo se quedó ahí con esa sonrisa y mirada maravillada. Seyia mira un tanto temeroso a esa expresión.

.

Michiru terminó ese día un tanto alterada, y por supuesto, sin atender del todo a la última clase. Definitivamente el día iba de mal en peor. Se despidió de sus nuevas compañeras, quienes no notaron mucho el cambio de actitud de la chica, excepto Lita, quien se sintió un tanto confundida por el repentino cambio.

Esperó a que llegara el chofer quien la devolvería a su casa, hasta que se encontró con 'los cuatro' saliendo animosamente rumbo a un jeep descapotable color amarillo. Se subieron todos, y la rubia en el lado del conductor, pero antes de subir miró de reojo a la chica, coincidiendo con la mirada. La rubia dibujó una leve sonrisa, mientras la chica respondió con el ceño fruncido, y su cara llena de cólera.

-"agh!"- pronunció desviando bruscamente la mirada, escuchando luego el ruido del vehículo irse. A los segundos sintió otro llegando.

-"como fue su día señorita"- preguntó el chofer.

-"ni lo preguntes Shiro, ni lo preguntes"

El hombre se encogió de brazos y partió rumbo a su casa. A la llegada cenó con sus padres como era costumbre y luego pidió permiso para retirarse a su cuarto. Se cambió a su pijama y se acostó en su cama. Miró al techo unos segundos tratando de respirar hondo y manteniendo la calma, pero no pasó mucho cuando tomó su almohada y la apretó contra su rostro para comenzar a ahogar el enorme grito de frustración que daba.

Su primer beso, su más preciado tesoro, había sido robado así nada más, y nada más que con una mujer, tan fugaz, tan impuro, tan ajeno a todos los valores católicos con los que había crecido, tan lejano a sus más íntimos ensueños e idealizaciones. Siguió gritando, acompañado de un pataleo, golpeando con puños y talón el colchón.

-"ahhh!!! Haruka Tenoh!!"- decía entre gritos ahogados por la almohada en su cara.

Mientras, en una enorme pieza, en una enorme cama, se encontraba una cómoda rubia, acomodando incluso la almohada bajo su nuca. En su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa, y un leve suspiro.

-"con que Michiru Kaioh… Michiru"

* * *

_Bueno, ya me aplique con otra historia, al parecer no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin escribir jajaja... debo confesar que esta historia si que no tengo idea como seguirla, asi que será todo un misterio incluso para mi, asi que sus comentarios pueden inspirarme ^.^_

_bsos!_


	2. Segundo día de clases

2. Segundo día de clases.

.

_Michiru caminaba por el pasillo luego de recibir una nota de amor en su casillero, paso a paso para llegar al lugar acordado. Se detuvo en un jardín de abundante vegetación y flores. La chica contempló unos segundos los bellos colores y luego dirigió la atención a la espalda del apuesto chico que ahora volteaba hacia ella._

_-"Michiru Kaioh… ahora sabes mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, por fin me atrevo a confesártelos. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido"_

_-"yo…"- dice disimulando la sonrisa sonrojada, pero el chico se apresura a tomar sus manos entre las suyas._

_-"shh… no digas nada, bella. Solo déjame actuar como me dicta el corazón… déjame probar tus labios para alcanzar el paraíso que he esperado desde que te vi por primera vez"_

_Toma el mentón para levantar la mirada de la chica, que sus ojos brillaban maravillados, más aun con la sonrisa que el apuesto galán le regaló. Acercaron lentamente sus rostros hasta unir sus labios para besarse. Su primer beso._

La alarma sonó avisándole que ya eran las seis de la mañana, hora de despertar. Abrió los ojos de su ensoñación, la cama desordenada, al igual que sus cabellos. Pasó de tener la imagen de aquel chico soñado en primer plano, al techo de su habitación. Recordó su primer beso y apretó los ojos, dando nuevamente pataletas, derramando uno que otro lagrimón.

-"ahh…NO!!"

Habían arruinado la ingenua imagen del que sería su primer beso de ensueños. Bien, sabía que en realidad no sería como ese, que sería distinto… pero jamás creyó que sería tan distinto. Se metió a la ducha para borrar de su mente el verdadero primer beso, pero fue imposible. Sentía hasta hormigueos en sus labios de solo recordar los labios de aquella rubia sobre los suyos. Sacudió la cabeza y enfrió más el agua para despertar mejor.

Bajó a desayunar, y como siempre estaban sus padres en la mesa. Sintió como su rostro se acaloraba, ¿Qué dirían sus padres si supieran que la besó una chica? De alguna manera se sintió un tanto avergonzada, pese a no haber sido descubierta. Se despidió y llegó a la escuela en unos minutos. Al descender del vehículo pudo notar cómo aquel jeep amarillo estaba estacionado. Su rostro se volvió a enrojecer, ya no sabía si de coraje o vergüenza personal. Como sea, caminó para entrar a la escuela y encontrarse con las chicas.

-"hola Michiru, lista para tu segundo día de escuela?"- preguntó Mina.

-"supongo"

-"todo bien?"- preguntó Amy.

-"si… si, solo tuve… pesadillas"- dijo resoplando con eso último.

-"odio cuando tengo pesadillas"- comentó apesumbrada Serena. Ese comentario no pudo evitar hacer reír a Michiru, cambiándole el ánimo.

-"bien, entremos a clases?"- propone Amy, que es secundada por las demás, algunas de mala gana.

Todas se sentaron en sus lugares habituales, ahora todas estaban felices, pues con la llegada de Michiru, ahora eran un número par. Lita se sentó junto a ella, y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-"y? ese ánimo era solo por las pesadillas? O tiene que ver con las preguntas de ayer"

La chica dudaba si hablar con ella de lo sucedido ayer, después de todo apenas conocía a Lita, a pesar de que se sentía en confianza. Después de meditarlo habló.

-"por qué no me dijiste antes que Haruka era mujer"- preguntó casi en reproche.

-"Creí que lo habías notado. Bueno, Haruka tiene días y días, pero finalmente siempre se nota que es mujer. Por qué? Sucedió algo?"- inmediatamente la chica sintió como su cara se acaloraba.

-"por nada. Es una idiota nada más"- dice molesta, pero aun sonrojada.

-"jajaja… como todo ese grupo, se creen los reyes del mundo, bueno, en especial Haruka"

-"creí que no se juntaban con nadie más, la conoces?"- preguntó confundida.

-"no, pero no necesitas conocerles más para saberlo"

La maestra reprochó y reclamó silencio para así continuar su clase. La chica se quedó pensativa, ¿Qué acaso todos eran masoquistas para hacer populares a chicos así? Definitivamente no entendía a esta gente.

En otro lado de la escuela, cuatro chicos caminaban rumbo a su lugar habitual para reunirse, lejos de las aulas, en busca de sombra para estirarse en el pasto.

-"aggh… pero que fastidio. ¿Qué acaso esta chica no tiene más vida que andar escribiendo cartas de amor?"- dice el chico de cabellos plateados arrugando el sobre botándolo al suelo. –"como si no entendieran que ninguna me interesa"

El pelinegro se agacha para tomar el papel recién arrojado, tratando de estirar el sobre.

-"Yaten, no seas malo. Si hasta perfume de ella le puso… no deberías burlarte de los sentimientos ajenos"- dice riendo.

-"claro, lo dices porque a ti te agradan esas cursilerías sentimentales. Ni Haruka que es una chica es tan delicada en esos temas"

-"si es que Haruka cuenta como chica, claro"- agrega Taiki, haciendo que los tres rían.

-"que gracioso"- responde la rubia molesta. –"trío de bobos"- gruñe entre dientes. –"como sea, no lograran ponerme de malas"- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-"oye Haruka ayer un chico me habló preguntándome por ti"- dijo Yaten.

-"un chico?"

-"si… un tal Taku o algo así"

-"ohh… rayos… dile que no sé, me fui de viaje"- dice con desagrado

-"no crees que se dará cuenta rápidamente de que estás aquí"- dice Taiki sin sorprenderse de la respuesta de la rubia.

-"demonios, tienes razón"

-"déjame adivinar… pasó algo con ese chico?"- preguntó el pelinegro.

-"solo un par de besos… odio cuando creen que hay algo más"

-"jajaja, si, definitivamente ya no me sorprendes"- dice Taiki riendo.

-"a propósito, que hay con esa chica que te golpeó ayer?"- preguntó cambiando de tema Seiya.

-"si, como es que eso no te puso de mal genio"- dijo el chico de cabellos plateados.

-"no pregunten idioteces, claro que me puso de mal genio"

-"tu cara no mostraba eso"- golpeó con el codo el mismo, pero se detuvo al escuchar el timbre.

-"ah… que fastidio, ya hay clases"- dijo la rubia.

-"no sé si lo has notado Haruka, pero es timbre para receso"- dijo Taiki.

-"debes estar bromeando, que pasó con el primer timbre? Para entrar?"- preguntó confundida.

-"tal vez si te levantaras a tiempo llegarías para escucharlo"- reprochó Taiki.

-"ya… no quiero reproches, primer día nadie se enoja"- dijo a su defensa.

-"es el segundo"- corrigió el pelinegro.

-"como sea, es receso entonces"- dijo moviendo la mano con despreocupación, mirando atentamente hacia todos lados, donde aparecían los demás alumnos saliendo de sus salones.

-"buscas a alguien?"- preguntó sugerente Yaten.

-"em… no, como creen… bueno, ya me voy"- dijo sin poner atención a cualquier comentario que sus amigos hiciesen y se fue.

No lo admitiría ni a ella misma, pero se la pasó los quince minutos de receso buscando a la chica nueva. Apenas vió alguien de espalda con cabello de su color, sonrió y se acercó para empujarle 'casualmente', pero cuando volteó se encontró con que no era ella.

-"Ha Haruka"- decía sorprendida y sonrojada la chica empujada al encontrarse con ella. –"ho hola"

-"si si, hola tú también, permiso"- dijo sin prestarle atención y seguió caminando.

Así pasó hasta que sonó el timbre nuevamente avisando que termino su posibilidad de búsqueda, es decir, el receso. Gruñó entre dientes y caminó por los pasillos.

-"Haruka! Ahí estas, ahora tenemos que ir a inscribirnos a las clases extracurriculares, vamos"- dijo Seiya acompañado por los demás.

-"si, vamos"- dijo resignada.

Fueron al gimnasio donde se encontraban todos los stands de cada clase, lleno de todos los alumnos inscribiéndose según sus propios gustos.

-"y? música de nuevo?"- pregunta Seiya a sus amigos.

-"eso ni se pregunta"- responde Yaten por todos. El chico se ofreció a inscribirlos a todos a ese taller, mientras los demás elegían sus otras clases.

Por otro lado llegaban las chicas para inscribirse en sus clases preferidas. Generalmente Lita, Rei y Amy tenían sus preferencias claras al momento de elegir, pero Serena y Mina variaban por diferentes clases, sin convencerse de cuál era la más fácil de pasar.

-"y que eligirás tu Michiru"- pregunta Serena.

-"supongo que natación y música"

-"natación? mmm… no sé nadar bien… así que Mina, entonces escogeremos música!"- dice entusiasmada Serena.

-"ya no son lo suficientemente ruidosas como para tener un instrumento en sus manos?"

-"que pesada eres Rei"- se defendió Mina.

-"solo me preocupo por los oídos de los demás"

Las tres que tomarían la clase se dirigieron al mesón de inscripciones de esa, mientras ambas rubias, como siempre, lo hacía con algo de escándalo. Sin intención pasaron a llevar levemente el brazo de la chica, haciendo que botara su lápiz al suelo. Al agacharse para recogerlo, Michiru pudo sentir cómo alguien más lo hacía, y notó como una mano lo tomaba antes que la suya. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un chico de cabellos negros amarrados a una coleta, sonriéndole.

-"gracias"- dijo tomando el lápiz de las manos de él.

-"no es nada. Te inscribirás en música?"- dice anotando nombres a la lista.

-"si, tu también?"

-"así es, me encanta la música. Es la mejor forma en que puedo expresar mis sentimientos más profundos, esos que no puedo decirlos con palabras. Podría decir que es mi forma de hablar"- dice con ese aire tan profundo que le caracterizaba.

Esas palabras no hicieron otra cosa que maravillar a la chica, sintiendo que describían tal cual sentía por la música ella misma. Le miró en silencio, a pesar del ruido del ambiente. Entones, unos segundos después, el chico notó cómo estaba hablando demás, aburriendo tal vez a alguien desconocido, por lo que rió un poco.

-"jaja, en fin, no te aburro con mis palabras, nos vemos"- dijo con un gesto con su mano, despidiéndose con su mano, dejando algo sonrojada a la chica.

Mientras, la rubia se inscribía en el mesón de atletismo, vió de reojo a su lado, para luego mirar completamente, encontrándose con la imagen de la chica nueva anotándose en el de música. Le observó un rato, a la espera de coincidir con su mirada. Después de unos segundos la chica, aun embobada con el encuentro con el pelinegro, levanta la mirada, encontrándose con la de la rubia a la distancia, quien le sonríe. La chica inmediatamente se sorprende, frunce el ceño y deja el lápiz con fuerza en la mesa, volteando. Haruka rápidamente suelta el suyo y camina hasta el stand de la clase de música, esquivando a la demás gente, pero una persona le detiene.

-"hey! Dónde vas?"- pregunta Seiya tomándole el brazo.

-"em… a inscribirme a la clase de música"- dice con rapidez para continuar caminando, pero es detenida nuevamente.

-"jaja tonta, ya nos inscribí a todos"- responde riendo.

-"yo… yo… quiero verme en la lista"- dice buscando con la mirada a la chica, pero logra ver cómo se va con las dos rubias.

-"pero si ya te dije que estamos todos inscritos"- dice sin entender.

-"agh… ya da igual… vamos"- dice de mal humos caminando hacia los otros.

-"y ahora que hice"- se preguntó el pelinegro alzando una ceja, sin entender aun el cambio de humor.

.

Las dos rubias y la chica volvieron junto a las demás, quienes también se habían ya inscrito en sus respectivas clases. Una vez terminado la labor, todas debían volver a la clase de historia. Michiru se sentó en su puesto pensando inconscientemente en el chico y sus palabras, pero luego recordó a la rubia sonriéndole.

-"Michiru, por qué aprietas el lápiz?"- preguntó Lita al notar que se distraía de la clase.

La chica no respondió a la pregunta. Entonces lo próximo que recordó el beso que le robó tan descaradamente el día anterior y una sensación de enojo le invadió, más aun cuando la frase _primer beso_ se le venía a la mente, sin darse cuenta de cómo apretaba más aun el lápiz hasta romperlo. Eso le hizo volver a la realidad y abrir la mano para dejar caer las dos mitades sobre la mesa.

-"suele suceder… jeje"- dice Lita entregándole otro lápiz, con una risita nerviosa, preguntándose en que pensaba la chica para poder romper el objeto.

-"gra gracias"- respondió avergonzada. Ambas soltaron una risita nerviosa e incómoda unos segundos y volvieron la vista a la clase.

Terminada la clase se les encargó un trabajo de investigación para la próxima, por lo que la chica le avisó a las chicas que iría a la biblioteca por algunos libros que le pudiesen servir. De vuelta de su búsqueda venía con tres libros que guardó en su casillero. Cuando cerraba el candado de este, pudo notar cómo la rubia venía caminando desde el otro lado. Se apresuró en cerrarlo y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

Haruka notó la presencia de la chica a la distancia, por lo que cambió el rumbo de su caminata relajada hasta ella. Una vez cerca le habló.

-"hola Michiru"- dijo sonriente, pero la chica siguió su camino sin detenerse, lo que hizo que la rubia tratara de seguirle el paso atrás.

-"buenos días Haruka Tenoh"- dijo fría pero cortésmente la chica, sin voltear a verle.

-"que sucede? Estás enojada?"- dice caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Entonces la chica se detiene de pronto, haciendo que la rubia lo haga también para evitar chocar con ella. Michiru voltea bruscamente, mientras Haruka se echa un poco hacia atrás con ojos sorprendidos.

-"dímelo tú"

-"em… bueno… luces enojada"- dice tratando de mantener la sonrisa. –"tal vez si te acompaño se te quite el enojo"

-"no bromees, eso es lo último que quiero ahora"- dijo enderezándose, dándole el espacio suficiente para que la rubia también lo hiciera.

-"y por qué el enojo?"

-"y lo preguntas? Te parece poco lo que hiciste ayer?!"

-"mm… la verdad sí, me parece poco"- dice como si nada.

-"me robaste un beso!"

-"relájate, no fue para tanto… creo que exageras"- dice aun sin sacar sus manos de los bolcillos.

-"que exagero? … que exagero?!" - parecía alterarse a cada palabra, esa tranquilidad para referirse a lo que a su parecer había sido una trasgresión extrema. –"pues para mí no es tan simple… no puedes andar por la vida haciendo esa clase de cosas imprudentes sin el consentimiento de la gente!"- dice moviendo sus manos mientras habla.

-"no parecías negarte"- la chica inmediatamente se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

-"yo…yo estaba perturbada. No… no podía moverme"- explicó complicada.

-"con que no podías moverte, eh? … interesante"- dice tomando su mentón, pero la chica rueda sus ojos y da un leve golpe a la mano que la tomaba, haciendo que la suelte.

-"ya no funciona"

-"oh… que mal"- dice volviendo a su anterior postura.

-"además… además…"- dice dudando de cómo decirlo.

-"soy mujer?"- completa lo que la chica le costaba concluir.

-"escúchame, yo no soy como tú, así que simplemente detén esto hasta aquí"- dice volteando para continuar caminando.

-"ahh, entiendo, eres esa clase de chica"- la chica se detiene.

-"que clase de chica?"- dice volviéndose nuevamente hacia ella.

-"ya sabes, de esas…. Las reprimidas"

-"no se trata de eso, es simplemente que sé lo que me gusta y lo que no… y no me gustan las mujeres"- dice casi ofendida.

-"oh… entiendo… eres homofóbica"- dice relajada, tanto que exasperaba a la chica.

-"ahg… no es eso!"

-"calma… está bien, apuesto que así te criaron tus padres"

-"no metas a mis padres en esto!"

-"no te enojes, no lo hago por molestarte. Solo trato de entender porque eres homofóbica"

-"que no soy homofóbica!"

-"jajaja… te ves graciosa cuando te enojas"-dice apuntándole la nariz con el índice.

La chica estaba molesta, más aun cuando se veía no era tomada enserio. Apoyó su mano en su frente y luego solo suspiró.

-"no puedo creer que hable de esto contigo… ni siquiera te esfuerzas por escucharme, ni siquiera me has pedido una disculpa"

-"una disculpa?"- pregunta confundida.

-"si, tal vez un 'discúlpame por lo de ayer' ayude a comenzar"

-"con eso basta, disculpa aceptada. Solo no vuelvas a golpearme, menos frente a los chicos"

-"que?... tú…tú… agg, me exasperas"

-"jajaja, lo vez? Te pones graciosa cuando te enojas"- dice nuevamente. -"que te parece si te invito a un café en la cafetería de la escuela? A ver si se te quita el enojo, y evitamos que así me hagas reír más"

_-"debe estar loca si cree que aceptaré su invitación"_

_._

_-"no puedo creer que haya aceptado su invitación"-_ piensa mientras está sentada en la cafetería frente a la rubia.

-"veo que ya no frunces el ceño, así que debes estar de buen humor nuevamente. Te dije que acompañarme te haría mejor, a todos les pasa"- la chica se sacó de onda con ese último comentario.

-"perdón? Podrías ser un poco menos humilde?"- dice irónicamente.

-"que? No se trata de ser humilde, solo digo la verdad"- dice guiñando el ojo. Luego de tomar un sorbo de su café, se estira hacia atrás, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo. –"y bien, ahora dime… por qué estabas tan enojada por el beso"

-"debes estar bromeando, verdad?"

-"la verdad no, no entiendo cual es el punto en el que te molestas, después de todo te besé"- dice con una sonrisa encantadora, que el único efecto que provoca en la chica es incredulidad.

-"que no entendiste nada de lo que te dije hace un momento?"

-"ohh, el asunto de la homofobia"

-"que no soy homofóbica!"

-"te alteras con facilidad"- dice tomando otro sorbo a su café.

-"tú me alteras con facilidad"

-"toma un poco de café y relájate… quiero saber de ti, eres de por acá?"- la chica se calma y toma un sorbo, para luego contestar.

-"no, me mudé hace unas semanas. Vengo de Daiei"

-"ohh… entonces eres toda una señorita, no es así?"- dice apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos. –"entonces algún día te daré un tour por la ciudad"

-"emm, no gracias"

-"por qué? Te doy miedo?"- dice con una sonrisa que sonroja a la chica.

-"no, no es eso… es…es solo que…"- ambas escuchan el timbre sonar. –"bien, debo ir a clases"- dice levantándose.

-"clases? Ay no… ven conmigo, sáltatelas"

-"que? Estás loca?"

-"si"- dice sonriendo.

-"pues yo no, tengo clases, es mi segundo día"

-"te aseguro que es igual al tercer y cuarto día. Vamos, no seas aguafiestas… no quiero saltármela sola"

-"no"- dice rotundamente comenzando a caminar.

La rubia ve la espalda unos segundos de manera pensativa. De pronto se precipita a la chica y toma su mano.

-"hey! Que haces"

Pero no responde, solo la jala y se pone a correr, llevándose a la chica a arrastras, sin poder decir ni reaccionar a nada. Michiru apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese seguirle el paso a la rubia para no caer y ser arrastrada, pues Haruka parecía no tener intenciones de detenerse. Después de unos minutos se detienen ya lejos de los salones escolares. La chica trata de recuperar el aliento mientras la rubia le ve sin estar aparentemente cansada.

-"en… en que rayos estabas pensando? Qué crees que haces?"- dice una vez recuperada.

-"en que ahora no podrás ir a clase pues ya estás atrasada. Si entras te castigaras, en tu segundo día. Es mejor que te quedes aquí…conmigo"- dice sonriendo.

-"tú… tú… eres…ahgg!"

-"que querías que hiciera, no quería entrar y me iba a aburrir sola"- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-"no puedes pensar en otra cosa que nos sea en ti misma?"

-"si, puedo pensar en ti"- dice riendo.

-"no es gracioso"

-"vamos, no te enojes y deja de estresarte… así podemos terminar de conversar"- dice dándole la espalda, caminando hasta un árbol, el cual usa de respaldo después de sentarse. –"tienes novio?"-pregunta de pronto.

-"n no"- pregunta un tanto cohibida.

-"por qué no?"

-"digamos que simplemente no ha llegado el indicado"

-"y has pensado en la posibilidad de que el indicado sea indicada?"- pregunta mirándole con seriedad.

-"no, la verdad es que no"- responde segura.

-"pues deberías abrir tu mente, lo hace todo más simple"

-"em, no gracias, las cosas no funcionan así para mí"

-"jaja, de veras, eres de las reprimidas cierto"

-"haré como si no escuché eso"- dice tomando aire y relajándose.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, decidió que ya había estropeado su clase y era lo mejor ya no entrar a estar horas. No le quedó otra que sentarse, y decidió hablar.

-"y tú…. Bueno… tú como te diste cuenta de que eras…mm… eras… gay?"- pregunta un tanto avergonzada.

-"gay? Jajaja, no… yo no soy gay. Soy bisexual"

-"quieres decir que no sabes que te gusta?"- pregunta con curiosidad.

-"no, quiere decir que me gustan ambos"

-"como puede ser eso?"

-"siendo… me divierto con ambos, me aburro con uno. Te vez un tanto sorprendida"

-"es solo que… nunca había conocido a alguien así"

-"En tu pueblo, lo dudo. Así que bienvenida a la ciudad. Siempre hay una primera vez entonces. Tienes algún inconveniente con eso?"

-"no, para nada. Es solo que como te dije es nuevo para mí. No juzgaré tus decisiones o gustos, no le haces daño a nadie siendo como eres, así que no hay nada de malo en ello"- la rubia sonríe al escucharle y le ve unos segundos con detención.

-"entonces eres más genial de lo que creí, Michiru"- la chica puede notar que esta vez la sonrisa no es como las otras, esta es sincera.

-"y entonces, cuando lo descubriste?"

-"mm… ya no recuerdo bien, creo que a los 14, no estoy segura"

-"y como fue"- dijo acomodándose, la curiosidad le invadía.

-"mmm… la verdad no fue con muchas complicaciones. Simplemente de pronto también me gustaron las chicas y ya, no me cuestioné más allá de si era bueno o malo. Era lo que quería hacer y punto, sin remordimientos"

-"vaya"- no pudo evitar decir, sintiéndose un tanto sorprendida por tal simpleza y relajo acerca de ese tema tan tabú para ella, tal vez tambipen sintiendo un poco de envidia ante tal espíritu de libertad. -"y que dicen tus padres?"- la rubia se pone seria.

-"mis padres? Jajaja, claro… oye, mira"- dice de pronto mirando hacia el cielo.

-"ah?"- dice también mirando. –"que?"- dice luego mirando a la rubia al no ver nada fuera de lo común.

-"está lindo el día… vaya, los chicos deberían estar por aquí, no creo que hayan entrado"- dijo mirando hacia todos lados sin tener resultados.

La chica se extrañó por el repentino cambio de tema, por lo que supuso que Haruka no quería hablar de eso, así que decidió desistir de continuar.

-"y que hay de tus amigos… parecen ser muy populares todos ustedes"- preguntó intrigada, no podía evitar querer entender ese asunto.

-"así parece ser"- dijo riendo.

-"_definitivamente la humildad no es su cualidad. _Y por qué les llaman los cuatro?"

-"tenemos una banda de música, ese es nuestro nombre"

-"ah, te gusta la música?"

-"si… de hecho creo que seremos compañeras en esa clase"- dice con un guiño.

-"que?"- preguntó de pronto bruscamente.

-"así es… te será difícil librarte de mi grata presencia, Michiru Kaioh"

-"_en qué demonios me estoy metiendo_"- pensó de pronto asustándose con lo que sería la constante compañía de la rubia, tal vez tomando conciencia de las intenciones de Haruka. –"bueno, debo irme"- dijo levantándose.

-"y ahora por qué estas sonrojada?"

-"n nada, me voy"- dijo más roja aun volteando para escapar de la 'zona de peligro', pero sintió cómo la rubia rápidamente se levantó y le tomó del brazo.

-"ya estamos por salir, espera cinco minutos y te voy a dejar a tu casa"

-"jeje… yo… yo, no gracias, me vienen a buscar"

-"ñaa… pero no es lo mismo un chofer a que Haruka Tenoh te vaya a dejar a tu casa"- dice nuevamente con su postura arrogante.

-"no hay nada de malo en mi chofer, así que con permiso"-dice ahora molesta, retirándose y dejando sola a la rubia.

La chica camina con paso firme por los pasillos, aun tensa pensando en la facilidad de aquella rubia para sacarla de quicio, odiaba tanto esa arrogancia de niña millonaria que tenía que llegaba a ponerla de mal humor. Mientras caminaba distraída, chocó con alguien.

-"disculpa"- dijo, pero al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con el pelinegro de aquella mañana se sorprendió.

-"tú de nuevo… al parecer eres un poco distraída"- dice bromeando.

-"no, no es eso…"- se sintió de pronto un tanto nerviosa. –"solo, ha sido un día raro. No termino de acostumbrarme a esta escuela"

-"jajaja, entiendo, entonces eres nueva. A propósito, no se tu nombre"

-"me llamo Michiru"

-"Seiya, mucho gusto. Bien, me voy yendo, cualquier ayuda que necesites puedes hablarme, esta escuela puede ser un poco hostil"

-"gra gracias"

-"nos vemos!"- dice haciendo un gesto con su mano mientras camina.

La chica se queda sin pensar en nada la verdad, solo mirando por donde se había ido el chico, cuando siente pasos a su espalda y unos gritos conocidos.

-"Michiru! Ahí estabas"- grita Serena.

-"em…si jeje"

-"donde estuviste? Te perdiste la clase, toma"- dice Lita entregándole su maletín.

-"lo sé… podría decirse que sufrí un percance"

-"de los buenos o de los malos"- dice golpeando con el codo Mina.

La chica no respondió, solo rió nerviosa. Conversaron un rato, Lita le prestó los apuntes de la clase perdida, y mientras caminaban se despidieron todas en la puerta. Michiru pudo notar el auto negro que debía ir a buscarla, pero lo otro que notó no podía ser bueno. La rubia estaba apoyada hablando algo con su chofer. Lo siguiente, el auto yéndose y Haruka despidiéndose con la mano. La chica entonces corrió hasta donde antes estaba el vehículo.

-"que se supone que hiciste"

-"le dije a Shiro que te iría a dejar yo"- dice con una sonrisa.

-"que?!… no… no! tú no puedes hacer eso"

-"pues ya lo hice"- dice encogiéndose de hombros. Luego toma su mano. –"vamos"

Y así se la lleva a tirones hasta su auto. Abre la puerta del copiloto a la espera de que la chica suba. La chica mira con fastidio y termina subiendo a regañadientes. El primer tramo del camino fue la chica molesta y la rubia tratando de hablarle para sacarle al menos una sonrisa. Después de diez minutos lo consiguió, y el humor de la chica cambió, sin poder evitarlo.

-"bien señorita Kaioh, hemos llegado entonces"

-"gracias… supongo"- dijo bajándose, la rubia le secundó.

-"nos vemos mañana entonces"- respondió apoyada en su auto.

-"s sí, claro"- volteó y caminó a prisa hasta cerrar la puerta de su casa tras ella.

Al cerrarla se apoyó en ella, soltando la respiración que tenía contenida desde afuera. Las situaciones como esas con Haruka la incomodaban demasiado, a tal punto de no saber que responder y actuar con torpeza.

_-"Dios, en que me estoy metiendo"-_ resopló mientras pensaba en ello.

Mientras la rubia se quedó un rato mirando la fachada y el número de la casa donde había dejado a la chica. Sonrío y entró a su automóvil.

-"ahora sé dónde vives Michiru Kaioh… no te me escaparas"

* * *

Hola! espero que les este gustando por donde va la cosa, jaja. Si si, lo se, la dupla Haruka-Seiya les resultó tal vez rara, pero es así, son los mejores amigos de hecho jeje. Espero poder actualizar pronto!

grax x los review, volchis3, Haruko Hinako, cooltrainer 124, Chibi-tan , HarukaIs, saludos a ustedes y obvio, a los lectores anonimos, jeje.

bsos!!


	3. ¿que harás el fin de semana?

3. ¿Que harás el fin de semana?

.

Ya era día viernes y se iba su segunda semana de clases en la escuela Mugen, y debía confesar que aun no se acostumbraba del todo, pero debía reconocer que si no fuese por las chicas que había conocido, todo sería peor. Más aun desde que conoció a Haruka Tenoh. No es que le desagradara, sino todo lo contrario, a pesar de su actitud pedante que la sacaba de quicio, esa chica realmente la hacía sentir cómoda, sino era las consecuencias de ser la nueva 'fijación' de la rubia. Pues ahora era nada más y nada menos que el blanco de hostiles miradas y murmullos evidentemente maliciosos a su espalda, de todas las chicas que sentían algo por la cotizada rubia.

La chica solo suspiró y apoyó su frente en el pupitre, pensando en que ella solo quería un tranquilo año escolar, y como iba, jamás lo tendría. Aprovechó que ya no había nadie en la sala y permaneció así.

-"tienes sueño?"- escuchó que se dirigía a ella una voz conocida, por lo que levantó la cabeza para verla.

-"no, solo pensaba"

-"y que tanto tienes que pensar, en mi?"- dijo Haruka, pasando su mano bruscamente por la cabeza de la chica desarreglándole el cabello, mientras reía.

-"Haruka... detente!"- dice sacándole la mano para peinar sus cabellos con sus dedos. –"por tu culpa la mitad de las mujeres de esta escuela me odian"

-"jajaja, culpa a mis encantos entonces"

-"no es gracioso, es mi segunda semana y ya tengo enemigas sin hacer nada malo"

-"no las escuches, solo son unas envidiosas y odiosas. Es más, deberías acostumbrarte a esto, acá te das vuelta y son capaz de descuerar a alguien con comentarios mal intencionados. Así es el mundo plástico"

-"definitivamente no me gusta esta escuela ni esta ciudad"

-"jajaja, vamos, te acostumbrarás. Ya almorzaste?"- pregunta cambiándole de tema.

-"no aún"

-"bien, entonces almorzaremos juntas, yo invito"

-"que te hace pensar que quiero almorzar contigo"- dice alzando una ceja.

-"jaja, quien no"- nuevamente la arrogancia.

-"yo"

-"bromeas, vamos! Muero de hambre"- dice tomándole la mano.

-"pero…ahh… está bien, vamos"

Simplemente no se pudo negar, pues ya a solo dos semanas de conocerla, sabía que la rubia al parecer nunca había recibido un no como respuesta, pues ya lo daba todo por hecho. Y también por el hecho de que prácticamente la llevaba a arrastras a la cafetería.

-"de veras vas a comer eso?"- dijo la rubia apuntando el plato de la chica, una vez que se sentaron.

-"si, por?"

-"es solo ensalada"

-"lo sé"

-"la ensalada va generalmente acompañada con… comida"

-"Haruka, esto es mi comida. Tiene toda clase de cosas nutritivas, como…"- pero fue interrumpida.

-"aburrido"

-"es una comida sana, y es lo que me gusta"

-"bien, no me pidas cuando te quedes con hambre"- dijo acercando su plato a ella misma, para asegurarse que estuviera lejos de la chica.

A Michiru no pudo más que provocarle risa aquel acto casi involuntario que demostraba lo que suponía de ella, una niña egoísta. Seguramente eso se daba por su crianza de hija única, cosa muy distinta a la suya, pues sus padres desde que tuvo razón le inculcaban compartir sus bienes.

-"y? que me miras tanto?... ya te dio hambre y te arrepentiste de tu comida?"- interrumpe la rubia sus pensamientos. La chica le ve unos segundos en silencio de manera analizadora y luego suelta una leve risa, negando con la cabeza.

-"no es nada"

Continuaron comiendo, mientras conversaban cosas triviales, una que otra risa. Cuando ambas terminaron, se levantaron para salir de la cafetería y caminar.

-"y que harás hoy?... es san viernes"- preguntó la rubia.

-"san viernes?"

-"ya sabes, hay que celebrar que se acaba la semana, bienvenida del fin de semana, la noche es joven… no?"- pregunta para asegurarse que la chica reconociera alguna descripciones que le daba, pero la chica le veía sin reconocer. –"vaya… como te diviertes entonces"

-"desde que llegué a esta ciudad, la verdad no he salido a ninguna parte a divertirme, como tú dices"

-"entonces no conoces los clubes nocturnos de la ciudad?"- la chica niega con la cabeza.-"entonces quiero verte el fin de semana… por qué no me acompañas esta noche? Algo de seguro saldrá esta noche, el viernes es el mejor día para divertirse…"

La rubia continúo hablando acerca de lo entretenido que sería, entonces sin poder controlarlo, Michiru dejó rodar su imaginación, y pudo ver en su mente una idea de cómo podría ser en la noche si la acompañaba.

_La música se escuchaba desde afuera, un lugar escondido, dos macizos guardias custodian la entrada, es exclusivo, solo algunos podían entrar, aun así al ver a la rubia, le saludan asintiendo la cabeza y abriéndole paso. Ambas ingresan, la rubia toma de su mano guiándola._

_-"así que tu primera vez, eh?, será genial si es conmigo"- dice guiñando el ojo._

_Un lugar oscuro salvo un par de luces de colores tenues, música ruidosa, bailes eróticos por todos lados, mujeres besando a mujeres, dos mujeres besando a un hombre, ni siquiera podía contar cuantos pechos al descubierto se movían al vaivén de la música. El aroma a alcohol mezclado por el humo se colaba por su nariz. Libertinaje en su máxima expresión._

_-"miren todos, es Tenoh!!"- grita de la barra una semidesnuda barwoman, agitando la botella de champagne._

_-"wooow!"- se escucha colectivamente, acompañado con saludos, de todo tipo._

_-"dame un lugar privado, vengo acompañada"- dice la rubia con determinación a uno de los guardias._

_La guía hasta un lugar bastante privado, que poco importaba, pues en todos lados los actos íntimos se daban a los ojos públicos, y a nadie parecía importarle o cohibirle. Entonces la rubia la toma, de manera lasciva y le besa sin preámbulos._

_-"chicas, me puedo unir?"- interrumpe el beso una chica pelirroja._

_-"claro preciosa, únete a la fiesta"- responde Haruka._

-"…em… Michiru?"- la voz de la rubia la trae a la realidad. –"estás ahí?"

-"ah?"- dice de pronto volviendo a la conversación que su imaginación le obligó a abandonar.

-"que qué dices… vienes?"

-"n no… yo… yo no puedo"- voltea rápidamente.

-"ey, por qué estas sonrojada?... déjame ver"- dice tratando de voltearle y ponerse frente a ella para verle el rostro, pero la chica en cada intento le evita.

-"no… no!... debo irme"- dice arrancando lo más rápido que sus pies le dieron.

-"pero que chica más extraña"- dice mirando por donde se fue con una sonrisa inconsciente.

Michiru corrió hasta llegar a un lugar apartado, sus ojos aun mostraban la impresión de su visión. Sacudió la cabeza para borrarla, pero al parecer no poseía esa capacidad de control de su propia mente. Entonces, después de un rato, se sintió ridícula por dejarse llevar tanto por su imaginación. Que locuras se le podían ocurrir en momentos de tensión. Rió un poco negando con la cabeza.

_-"me divierto con ambos, me aburro con uno"_- recordó las palabras de la rubia de aquel día, y su mente trabajó sola para completar su imaginaria historia, la música de fondo ruidosa volvió a su mente.

_-"chicas, no pude evitar verlas"- dice un chico para unirse, acercándose a la rubia para tomarla y besarle._

_-_"DIOS!"- dice apretando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza con rapidez para terminar de borrar aquella imagen tan escandalosa. Su rostro mostraba más impresión que antes.

Después de unos minutos logró normalizar su temple y tomar nuevamente el control de su mente, evitando así dejarse llevar nuevamente por su imaginación. Era una tontera pensar que algo así podría ocurrir en las noches de juerga de la rubia, aunque no se convencía del todo, por más absurdo que resultase la idea.

Ese día trató de evitar a la rubia, no quería exponerse a que nuevamente la invitara a algún panorama nocturno. Caminaba por el patio, cuando creó verla a lo lejos, por lo que decidió ir sentido opuesto de ella, pero para su mala suerte, y falta de atención al camino, chocó con alguien, haciendo que la rubia advirtiera su presencia.

-"jajaja, deberías fijarte por donde caminas"- dijo Haruka acercándose a ella una vez que se paró y se disculpó con el chico que chocó. –"eso te pasa por andar huyendo de todo"

-"yo… yo no estaba huyendo de nada"- dijo torpemente, al sentirse descubierta.

-"crees que no noté que desde la mañana que me andas evitando? Si no querías salir hoy en la noche solo dilo boba, no tienes que andar escapando"- dijo recogiendo el maletín de la chica para entregárselo.

-"no… no es así"- dice sonrojándose y evitando la mirada de la rubia, avergonzada.

-"como sea… si no quieres ni modo, la pasaré bien de todas maneras"- dice con tono un tanto molesto.

Hubo un minuto muy incómodo de silencio, donde la chica le veía de reojo, y luego volvía a desviar la mirada evitándole, mientras la rubia miraba a cualquier lado, menos a ella. Entonces la chica, en un acto de valor, interrumpe el silencio.

-"te enojaste?"- pregunta con timidez la chica.

-"no… si no te quieres divertir es asunto tuyo"- dijo caminando mientras la chica le seguía el paso. –"… entonces, que haces el fin de semana? Algo tienes que hacer para divertirte, no?"- pregunta volteando hacia ella.

-"descanso, salgo a caminar, aprovecho el día libre con mis padres"- continúan caminando.

-"jaja dije divertirte, Michiru"- dice burlándose de la respuesta de la chica.

-"no todos necesitamos salir de parranda para divertirse"

-"claro, claro, como sea… sabes? Haré algo inédito, te presentaré a mis amigos"- dice de pronto. –"ven conmigo"

-"te refieres a los cuatro?"- pregunta dudosa.

-"si, mis amigos"

-"no sé si…"- pero le interrumpe la rubia.

-"siempre le dices que no a todo?"- pregunta divertida, a lo que la chica solo responde siguiéndole.

Caminó hasta donde sabía estaban sus amigos, y por supuesto no se equivocó, ahí estaban echados en el pasto fumando un cigarrillo. La rubia sonrió y apuró el paso, haciendo que también lo hiciera la chica.

-"hola chicos"- dice acompañado de una seña. –"les presento a mi amiga homofóbica, Michiru"

-"que no soy homofóbica!"- reprocha mientras la chica ríe junto a los otros dos chicos, mientras Seiya al escuchar ese nombre, levanta el rostro para comprobar que se trataba de la misma persona quien creía.

-"Michiru?"- pregunta tontamente para asegurarse.

-"Seiya"

-"hace días que no te veía"- dice sonriendo, mientras apaga su cigarrillo.

La chica corresponde la sonrisa, y con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Entonces la rubia entrecierra los ojos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro, viendo a ambos una y otra vez.

-"ustedes se conocen?"- pregunta Haruka con el ceño un tanto fruncido, interrumpiendo esas miradas que le parecían molestamente cómplices.

-"ah… si, nos habíamos visto un par de veces"- respondió tranquilo el pelinegro.

-"ah, si?... cuantas veces específicamente"-preguntó molesta la rubia.

-"oye Haruka, ella no es la chica que te golpeó el primer día de clases?"- preguntó Yaten.

Al escuchar eso la chica rápidamente se sonrojó, y la rubia dejó de preocuparse de Seiya, para ahora hacerlo por su reputación, por lo que se molestó inmediatamente, mientras el pelinegro comprendió por qué se le hacía aquella chica tan familiar.

-"no digas estupideces!"

-"si… tienes razón Yaten, es ella…. Buena esa Michiru, ya me cae bien jaja"- comenta Taiki mientras los tres comienzan a reir.

-"si que le diste duro, Michiru"- agrega Seiya.

-"ya cállense idiotas!... no se para que te presenté a estos idiotas…"- comenta a la chica eso último, mientras los chicos continúan riendo. –"QUE SE CALLEN!!"- grita apretando puños.

Los chicos dejan de reír paulatinamente, mientras Yaten se secaba una lágrima que se le había escapado de tanto reír, y Taiki se tomaba el estomago que ya le dolía por el mismo motivo. Haruka estaba realmente molesta, arrepentida de haberles presentado a Michiru a sus bobos amigos que les encantaba, como en este momento, ridiculizarla. Bien era cierto, ella también lo hacía cuando se trataba de otro de ellos, es más, ella comenzaba con las bromas pesadas y era seguida por los otros, pero esta vez ya no le parecía entretenido. Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-"vamos Haruka, no te molestes, solo bromeamos… Michiru, siéntate"- dijo amablemente Seiya con su mano señalándole el pasto.

Nuevamente la rubia entrecerró los ojos al notar la familiaridad del trato entre ambos, y los entrecerró más aun al notar como la chica agradecía con una sonrisa y se sentaba, dejando solo de pie a Haruka en la escena. Se quedó pensativa mientras los demás se ponían a conversar.

-"Haruka, y que esperas, siéntate tu también"- dice Yaen interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Entonces al salir de sus cavilaciones da cuenta de cómo conversaban amenamente la chica con su mejor amigo. Una sensación de posesión la invadió, e hizo caso a su amigo de cabellos plateados, y se sentó, asegurándose de hacerlo entre Seiya y Michiru, para evitar cualquier cercanía.

Los chicos conversaron de todo, sorprendiendo en parte a la rubia de que con aquella facilidad lograran tema de conversación, pues sabía que todos ellos no les gustaba relacionarse más que con ellos mismos, incluyéndose. Descubrieron lo mucho que tenían en común Michiru con Taiki respecto a la literatura, o con Yaten en opinión de la moda, o con Seiya en todo. La rubia volvió a fruncir el ceño al notarlo. Nuevamente la sensación de posesión le invadió.

-"yo la verdad no soy muy religioso… pero si vengo de una familia católica"- dice Taiki dentro del contexto de la conversación que entablaban.

-"me aburre la religión"- dice Yaten complementando el comentario. –"y que hay de ti Michiru, me haces muy religiosa"

-"la verdad es que en parte lo soy, mi familia es muy apegada a la religión, y de pequeña me inculcaron serlo también"

-"y estás de acuerdo con eso? Digo, una cosa es lo que te inculquen y otra lo que tú pienses"- pregunta la rubia.

-"si, lo estoy. No es por un tema de ser extremadamente religiosa, eso no va conmigo, es solo que me da paz y calma interior el saber que alguien está ahí para escucharme"

-"si existiera un Dios como tú dices, no permitiría que cosas malas ocurriesen, muertes, guerras, enfermedades…no crees? No se supone que es tan bueno?"

-"lo malo que ocurre es por culpa del hombre, no de él"

-"entonces solo se dedica a mirar… que conveniente"- dijo con ironía la rubia.

Continuaron intercambiando palabras entre ellas, mientras los otros chicos solo miraban de un lado a otro, quien decía el comentario más certero. Después de un par de palabras, más ironías de la rubia, Seiya decidió interrumpirles.

-"creo que cada una tiene su opinión al respecto. Haruka, deberías respetar sus creencias, no crees?"- dijo el pelinegro. La rubia solo levió pensativa y respondió, estirando los brazos y luego cruzándolos.

-"si… supongo, es tu asunto si quieres perder el tiempo en eso"- respondió con desinterés, luego se levanta. –"… creo que es hora de clases, nos vemos"

Después de decir eso se fue, dejando un tanto desconcertados a todos. Los chicos tal vez estaban acostumbrados a esas actitudes de la rubia, pues a los segundos volvieron a conversar entre ellos, pero a Michiru su cambio de humor la confundió y dejó pensativa, mirando por donde se había ido. Trató de volver a concentrarse y conversar con aquellos chicos, los famosos cuatro, al fin y al cabo resultaron ser bastante diferentes a como se los imaginó, eran simpáticos a su modo de ser. Además, resultó ser que entre ellos estaba Seiya, que le provocaba cierto calor en sus mejillas, cada vez que él se dirigía a ella. Aun así, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en Haruka y su desconcertante excusa para irse. Por ello, después de unos minutos decidió irse e ir disimuladamente en su búsqueda.

-"te apuesto que va a ir a buscar a Haruka"- comentó Yaten una vez que se fue la chica.

-"tú crees? No sé si la chica caiga con Haruka como otras"- dice reflexivo Taiki.

-"nómbrame a una que no lo haya hecho"- preguntó Yaten para comprobar su teoría.

-"no lo sé… solo espero que Haruka no le haga daño, me cayó bien esa chica"- comentó el pelinegro, a lo que los demás asintieron, apoyando el comentario.

Mientras, la chica caminaba por los pasillos buscando donde podía encontrarse la rubia. No pudo evitar pensar en la ironía de que hace unas horas se escondía de ella. La verdad que la relación de ambas estas dos semanas de conocerla era extraña y de por sí una ironía. Entonces la encontró cerca de los casilleros, apoyada en ellos mientras le hablaba a una chica que se sonrojaba. Pudo ver que ella le pasó un cuaderno, y la rubia le guiñó de vuelta, luego se fue.

-"Haruka!"- dijo Michiru mientras se acercaba a ella hasta alcanzarla. –"te estaba buscando"

-"no estabas con los chicos?"

-"si, pero hace un rato… dónde estabas?"- preguntó sin siquiera dar cuenta de lo que le preguntaba.

-"hacía mi tarea"- dice con una sonrisa mientras le muestra el cuaderno recién recibido.

-"eso qué quiere…. Haruka, no hiciste tu tarea, verdad?"- pregunta desconfiada.

-"para qué si alguien la puede hacer por mí"

-"realmente eres un caso"- dice rodando los ojos. –"por qué te fuiste hace un rato?"- dice cambiando de tema de pronto.

-"tenía que venir a buscar esto, nada más"- dice nuevamente mostrándole el cuaderno. –"te aburriste? Me parecías entretenida conversando con Seiya"

-"no, sí estaba entretenida, es solo que te fuiste así de repente"- responde sin comprender la doble intención de aquel comentario de la rubia

-"bien…"- responde no muy convencida.

Entonces ambas caminan rumbo a sus salones, que quedaban uno al lado del otro, para ir a buscar sus maletines respectivos, pues ya era hora de salida. La rubia había intentado en ocasiones anteriores hacer lo mismo que aquella vez con el chofer de Michiru para irse juntas, pero la chica fue más precavida y advirtió a su chofer, por lo que no se volvió a repetir. Aun así, caminaban juntas hasta la salida, y la rubia la acompañaba a esperar a que llegara éste.

-"y entonces… te entretienes los fines de semana en la iglesia?"- pregunta la rubia, retomando aquella conversación de temprano, con un dejo de burla.

-"si… sabía que te burlarías así que no quería decirte, pero sí, voy los domingos a la iglesia, contenta?"- responde a la defensiva.

-"obvio… solo quería saberlo" – responde con una satisfecha sonrisa. –"y entonces… no me acompañarás hoy en la noche?"- pregunta tentando su suerte.

Entonces el auto negro llega tocando una vez la bocina, para avisarle a la señorita Kaioh que ya estaba listo para que se subiera. La chica comienza a caminar, dejando atrás a la rubia, quien la miraba irse, cuando hasta llegar a pasos de la puerta del vehiculo voltéa.

-"ni lo sueñes Tenoh"- dice sonriendo mientras le guiña el ojo, para luego entrar al auto y marcharse.

La rubia ve un tanto embobada por aquella acción, siguiendo con la mirada el auto perderse por el camino. Luego, una vez sola, sacude la cabeza y dibuja una sonrisa.

-"chica boba"- murmura mientras camina hacia su auto

Ese viernes en la noche, por supuesto Haruka salió a parrandear con sus amigos como siempre lo hacía. Baile, alcohol, baile, otro bar, más alcohol, una que otra sustancia para relajarse, y luego ver el amanecer desde el capot del jeep amarillo de Haruka. Luego, dormir hasta la tarde del sábado. Que distinto era en comparación a como pasaba el viernes por la noche Michiru, quien se dedicaba a practicar en su violín, compartir la cena con sus padres y ver una buena película, para luego dormir.

El sábado no fue muy diferente para la rubia, música, baile, una que otra fumada de lo que les relajaba, pero esta vez decidió disminuir la ingesta de alcohol, pues no quería dormir hasta tarde, ni tener resaca que reponer.

Mientras, Michiru siempre se levantaba temprano los días domingo para ir a la misa semanal. Otra cosa que no se terminaba de acostumbrar eran las misas de acá, pues donde vivía era una instancia para encontrarse con sus amigos y para luego planear que podían hacer durante el día. Pero en fin, ya se acostumbraría a la idea.

Se levantó de buen humor para entrar a la ducha y arreglarse, el día estaba soleado, lo que le puso aun de mejor humor. Salió de la ducha y peinó sus cabellos color turquesa, mientras tarareaba una canción que escuchó el día anterior. Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre terminando de arreglarse, mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno, pues el día domingo no habían empleados, pues les agradaba tener ese día para solo la familia.

-"buenos días hija, veo que estás de buen humor hoy"- dijo la madre mientras ponía cosas sobre la mesa

-"así es mamá… es un lindo día"

-"así me gusta, que mi niña vaya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a presentarse con el Señor"- comentó su padre mientras bajaba la escalera.

-"papá, jaja"- no pudo evitar reír por las palabras de su padre.

La chica se disponía a encender la televisión mientras todo estaba listo, pero fue interrumpida con el control remoto en las manos, por el sonido del timbre anunciando que alguien estaba a la puerta. La chica miró al reloj extrañada, 9 AM, era temprano para que alguien llamara a la puerta. Dejó lo que tenía en sus manos y fue a abrir la puerta.

-"ve a ver quién es por favor, hija"- dijo desde la cocina el hombre, que ahora ayudaba a su esposa.

-"ya voy"

Michiru abre la puerta, y entonces su rostro cambio totalmente al de sorpresa, simplemente no podía creer a quien veía tras su puerta. Nada menos que Haruka Tenoh, con su mejor cara, al igual que ropa, podía oler hasta allí su perfume.

-"hola"- dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa y su mano saludándole.

* * *

_ Siento la demora, pero me fui a hacer medias aguas al sur de mi país para los damnificados del terremoto y no tuve tiempo para escribir.... lo siento, fue x una buena causa ^.^ jeje_

_Salu2 y grax x los comentarios!_

_BYE!_


	4. Un día religioso

4. Un día religioso

.

Esa noche, a pesar de que fuese sábado por la noche, decidió disminuir su acostumbrada ingesta de alcohol, pues había decidió hacerle una visita a la chica por la mañana, y debía verse lo más saludable posible. Reía para sí misma al imaginar la cara que pondría Michiru cuando le viera llegar. Se dio una ducha fría reponedora y se arregló lo más presentable posible, pues imaginaba estarían los padres de la chica.

_-"será interesante"_- pensaba mientras salía de su mansión y subir a su jeep.

Entonces se aproximó a la puerta y golpeó con tranquilidad, mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta. Esperó a que lo hiciera algún empleado, era lo más probable, pero para su sorpresa y conveniencia fue la misma Michiru quien le abrió. El rostro era bastante parecido al que imaginó que pondría, sorpresa e incredulidad absoluta, mientras que la rubia solo respondió con una enorme sonrisa y un saludo con la mano.

-"hola"

-"que haces acá "- pregunta entre sorprendida y molesta ahora.

-"eso no es precisamente un saludo"- responde alzando una ceja, sin dejar su sonrisa característica, y volviendo la mano a su bolsillo.

-"lo siento… que haces acá"- pregunta nuevamente.

-"vine a verte y a acompañarte a la iglesia"

-"que pasó con eso de que no eras religiosa"

-"tu misión es convertirme en una entonces"- dice acompañado de un guiño.

-"olvídalo, vete"

-"quien es Michiru?"- pregunta el padre al ver como la chica demora en el umbral de la puerta.

-"no es na…"

-"Haruka Tenoh señor, una compañera de la escuela"- interrumpe gritando desde afuera haciendo una seña de saludo con la mano. –"… más bien, una amiga"

-"oh… una amiga de la escuela"- comenta la madre llegando junto a su esposo. –"Michiru, no seas mal educada y hazla pasar"

-"ella ya se iba"

-"gracias señora Kaioh"- responde la rubia ignorando la indirecta de la chica.

-"pero abre la puerta hija, para dejarla entrar"- replica la señora. La chica suspira resignada y termina de abrir la puerta.

-"mucho gusto Haruka"- dice la mujer saludándole una vez dentro.

-"el gusto es mío señora, señor"- dice saludando a ambos.

-"y que te trae por aquí a estas horas"- pregunta amablemente la madre.

-"bueno… lo que sucede es que Michiru me comentó acerca de que los Domingos asistían a la iglesia, y… bueno, yo no soy muy religiosa, pero me llamó la atención…"- comenzó a hablar la rubia ante la incrédula mirada de la chica.

-"así que deseas acompañarnos?"- preguntó entusiasmado Soujirou.

-"si no es una molestia, claro"- dice con una encantadora sonrisa que causó mayor expresión de incredulidad en la chica.

Los padres simplemente asintieron entusiasmados, mientras la chica aun no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer la rubia. Entonces, no solo le invitaron a acompañarles, sino también a tomar desayuno. Se sentaron los cuatro a la mesa, donde Haruka no dejaba de alagar la comida de la señora, y esta última solo terminar de convencerse de lo adorable que era la nueva _amiga_ de su hija. Una vez que terminaron, se subieron al auto del padre de Michiru, y en el camino continuaron conversando amenamente, mientras la chica aun miraba toda aquella situación con incredulidad, más aun al ver como sus padres congeniaban tan bien con la rubia. Una vez que bajaron del auto caminaron para entrar a la iglesia.

-"se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes?"- preguntó la chica una vez que estaban un poco más atrás de sus padres caminando.

-"nada, te dije que quería verte el fin de semana… solo lo estoy haciendo a tu modo"- dice con un guiño.

-"yo jamás te dije…"- pero la chica fue interrumpida.

-"shh… ya estamos en la casa del Señor"- dice la rubia al hacerle notar que ya habían entrado.

La chica solo entrecerró los ojos en signo de molestia y continuó caminando junto a ella, hacia donde solían sentarse. Apenas lo hicieron, la rubia se quejó que hacía frío allí adentro. La misa comenzó, y toda la familia Kaioh escuchaba con atención las palabras del sacerdote, pero Haruka había perdido la concentración después de los primeros quince minutos. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no iba a una misa, que simplemente no tenía costumbre. Se fastidiaba al notar cuantas veces se había levantado y sentado de su puesto, las canciones que no sabía, y que por cierto no le eran nada atractivas, y las palabras de aquel hombre, el sacerdote.

-"me aburro"- susurró acercándose al oído de la chica.

-"shh… el padre está hablando"- reprochó en voz baja, sin que nadie más escuchara.

-"lo sé… y me aburre, no hace nada más que hablar toda la misa?"

-"tú decidiste venir, ahora compórtate y te aguantas"- respondió molesta.

La rubia resopló y se cruzó de brazos, volviendo la vista de mala gana al sacerdote que seguía con sus palabras. Realmente no podía entender cómo la gente se entretenía todos los domingos con esto, en vez de quedarse en cama durmiendo. Entonces, decidió saciar su curiosidad.

-"te entretiene todo esto?"- vuelve a susurrarle al oído.

-"no se trata de entretención, es de que sientas lo que él dice. Y de una vez compórtate, estamos en misa"

La rubia trató de reenfocarse en el sermón del sacerdote, pero se distraía con facilidad, prestando más atención a los vitrales, o al baile de la llama de una de las velas encendida. La chica podía notarlo, y no podía evitar darle risa cómo la rubia resultaba ser una chiquilla a veces.

-"… entonces, que la paz esté con ustedes"- escuchó decir del sacerdote, y le llamó la atención como todos comenzaban a moverse.

Entonces notó como todos entre todos se daban la mano, mientras la guitarra comenzaba a sonar con una nueva canción cristiana, acompañado de la voz que cantaba la letra. Haruka solo se mantenía sentada viendo la escena colectiva de todos dándose la mano unos con otros, entre confundida y divertida, pero luego comenzó a inquietarle el hecho de que el anciano regordete de adelante voltea hacia ella y le estira la mano.

-"la paz"- dice el hombre con la mano estirada, y una leve sonrisa.

La rubia dirigió una mirada recelosa a aquella mano, que ya llevaba varios segundos estirada. No pudo evitar mirarla con detención, esta y luego el rostro expectante del caballero. Realmente no quería estrechar la mano con aquella persona. La chica notó la situación, y con disimulo le dio un codazo, que la rubia comprendió como reproche, por lo que después de un suspiro de resignación, se levantó lentamente hasta tomar la mano del sujeto.

-"la… la… la paz"- dijo olvidando por un segundo el porqué le daba la mano.

El hombre le miró confundida y asintió, para voltear a su lugar. La chica solo reía por debajo ante el rostro de disgusto de su compañera. Entonces la rubia voltea para reprocharle las burlas, pero desistió al verla. No pudo evitar sentir una fugaz sensación de apretón en su estomago al ver cómo ella sonreía, notando lo bella que se sentía. La chica notó la expresión absorta de la situación de Haruka, y cambió su expresión, a una curiosa por saber que le sucedía que de pronto cambió su semblante.

-"la paz, Haruka"- la voz del padre de la chica la hizo despertar de su pensamiento.

-"la paz, señor Kaioh"- respondió ya repuesta embozando una sonrisa, estrechándole la mano al hombre, para luego dirigirse a su esposa. –"… la paz, señora Kaioh"

Después de estrecharle las manos a ambos, ellos desviaron su atención, mientras la rubia la volvía a la chica, quien aun no borraba su expresión de entretención, estiró su mano hacia la rubia.

-"la paz"- dijo divertida, pero su expresión cambió a la de sorpresa cuando Haruka al tomarle la mano, la jaló hacia ella, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-"la paz, Michiru"- dijo al oído de la chica.

En eso la música termino y todos volvieron a acomodarse, incluyendo a la rubia, mientras la chica permanecía estática completamente sonrojada.

-"Michiru… toma asiento"- dice su madre a un lado.

-"si Michiru, siéntate"- dice con una sonrisa la rubia, apoyando lo recién dicho por la señora.

La chica solo asintió absolutamente despistada y se sentó. El resto de la misa la chica estuvo absolutamente ajena al discurso del sacerdote, y la rubia continuó con esa sonrisa de satisfacción característica. Las últimas palabras de despedida del sacerdote fue la señal para que todos comenzaran a pararse y a abandonar la 'casa del Señor'.

Mientras el matrimonio caminaba, las chicas lo hacían a pasos de ellos conversando, en dirección al automóvil del señor Kaioh, que estaba estacionado a una cuadra.

-"bien… nosotros iremos a almorzar a algún restauran, es un lindo día para pasear. Que dices Haruka, te nos unes?"- pregunta el padre de la chica.

-"bueno, no quisiera molestarlos…"- responde un poco sorprendida ante la cálida invitación, sin esperarla.

-"molestarnos? Debes estar bromeando"- dice la madre. La rubia seguía pensando la propuesta un par de segundos, pero la chica interrumpió.

-"anda, ven con nosotros"- dice con una sonrisa cómplice.

La rubia la miró un poco sorprendida por qué Michiru apoyara la idea de sus padres, después de todo sabía que le molestaba la mayor parte del tiempo su impetuosa presencia, cosa que le encantaba a la rubia.

-"bien…"- dice dudosa la rubia, pensando en que tendría que dejar colgados a los chicos en el ensayo de la banda, pero tomaría el riesgo.

-"si tienes algún problema puedes avisar a tus padres que irás con nosotros"- dice el señor entregándole su celular. La rubia solo ve divertida el aparato en sus manos.

-"jaja, no creo que eso sea un problema, señor Kaioh, pero gracias"- dice devolviéndole el teléfono.

-"entonces irás?"- pregunta entusiasmada la chica.

-"claro, como negarme a la invitación de ustedes"- responde con una sonrisa.

Todos subieron al auto para ir rumbo al restaurant que el señor Kaioh había escogido. Durante la comida fue todo ameno y fluido, totalmente distinto a lo que Michiru creyó que sería, pues la rubia encajaba perfectamente con sus padres, a pesar de los kilómetros de diferencia de sus personalidades.

-"y bien muchacha, después de escuchar la misa, haz cambiado de parecer con respecto a la religión?"- pregunta el hombre luego de beber su copa de vino tinto.

-"bien… no mentiré, sigo siendo poco religiosa… de hecho, creo que me aburrí un poco jeje"- respondió la rubia rascándose la cabeza.

-"jajaja, esta chica es definitivamente genial, me agrada tu sinceridad"- dice el hombre riendo, apuntándole con el tenedor para luego meterlo en su boca y comer su trozo de carne.

Todos rieron en la mesa ante la despreocupada sinceridad de la rubia. Entones lo que la rubia dijo después, borró la sonrisa dibujada de la chica.

-"pero eso significa que puede que me vean más domingos seguidos para familiarizarme"- dice guiñándole el ojo a Michiru.

-"pero eso sería estupendo, a ver si así te entusiasmas con la religión"- comentó la madre de la chica.

-"claro, y así pasaríamos más tiempo juntas Michiru y yo"- dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción mirando de reojo a la chica, imaginando lo que la chica debía estar pensando.

Y no se alejaba mucho a lo que pasaba por la mente de esa chica, algo de susto. ¿Tener a Haruka Tenoh molestándole todos los domingos? ¿Qué ya no era suficiente con toda la semana? Bien, tal vez la palabra 'molestar' no era exactamente una que definiera la relación entre ellas, pero tal vez 'exasperar' solía serla, eso era seguro, pues a pesar de que se llevaran bien y la compañía de la rubia le hacía bien, sabía que por momentos se insinuaba, y ella no sabía cómo lidiar frente a eso. Y sabía perfectamente que la rubia disfrutaba con eso.

-"… y Michiru hace otras actividades relacionas con la iglesia?- pregunta Harukaa los padres, sacándole a la chica de su pensamiento.

-"bueno, suele a veces ir a un hogar de ancianos, o otras actividades caritativas de vez en cuando. Antes lo hacía con sus amigos en nuestra antigua casa, pero ahora no sé si va acompañada a esas actividades"- responde con un toque de orgullo el padre.

-"ohh... Qué bien, podría acompañarte a eso, siempre que quieras"- le dice a la chica que abría en este momento aun más los ojos.

-"fantástico Michiru, así ya tendrías compañía, eres un primor Haruka"- dice la madre sonriéndole.

-"gracias señora Kaioh"- responde con una sonrisa que le hace entrecerrar los ojos dada su extensión, para luego probar un trozo de la carne que estaba en su plato.

La chica de un comienzo realmente se sintió, pero luego solo suspiro y le sonrió, negando con la cabeza en forma de reproche, notando cómo la rubia hacía lo que a toda costa se propuso hacer, ya resignada a tener que verla, aunque de todas maneras no sería malo.

Continuaron comiendo, seguido del postre y una prolongada sobremesa, donde conversaron de todo, encontrando el señor Kaioh un punto en común con la rubia.

-"no me digas que te gusta el futbol muchacha"

-"bromea? Es el mejor deporte que se pudo crear"

Mayor fue la sorpresa de Soujirou cuando descubrió que a ambos les gustaba el mismo equipo, y el futbol europeo. Entones recordó que esa tarde se daría un clásico importante, por lo que la invitó a la casa. La rubia, olvidando que aun dejaba plantados a sus amigos para el ensayo, aceptó de inmediato.

Una vez es su casa encendieron el enorme plasma y se acomodaron para ver el partido, entre bromas, comentarios, sobresaltos cada vez que un jugador se acercaba a la portería contraria. Mientras la chica con su madre conversaban y se desconcentraban de la pantalla con facilidad, haciendo que la rubia con el señor también lo hicieran y se incluyeran por momentos a la conversación. Otra vez la chica se sorprendía de la familiaridad general de la situación, todo parecía tan cómodo y alegre. Lo que no sabía que ese mismo efecto estaba siendo provocado en la rubia, quien disfrutaba aquella tarde 'familiar'.

-"bien, es el entretiempo, voy por más salsa y nachos"- dijo la chica levantándose para ir a la cocina.

-"te acompaño"- dijo la rubia levantándose del sillón, siguiendo a la chica para que la guiara hasta la cocina.

-"me la he pasado muy bien, tus padres son geniales"- dice robando un nacho del paquete antes de que lo sirviera en el plato, por lo que se gano una leve palmada de la chica en la mano.

-"enserio crees eso?"- preguntó un tanto incrédula.

-"jaja, si, por qué lo preguntas? No me crees?"

-"es solo que no me imaginaba que disfrutaras de este tipo de entretención familiar"- dice terminando de servir los nachos en el plato. –"te veía no se… disfrutando de algo alocado y rebelde"- dice con tono burlesco.

-"escucha, no porque me guste divertirme por ahí no significa que no me gusten este tipo de cosas… no estoy muy acostumbrada a esto, cierto, pero me agrada"- dijo con tono serio, cosa que le hizo sentir a la chica inmediatamente arrepentida de haber hecho el comentario anterior.

-"si… tienes razón, lo siento"- dijo un poco apenada.

-"hey, no lo sientas, eso que mencionaste antes también suena entretenido"- dice cambiando nuevamente a su postura de siempre. –"… aun podemos hacer algo alocado y rebelde"

Entonces la rubia se acerca a Michiru, tomándole levemente el mentón. La chica rápidamente sintió como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, sorprendida por el repentino cambio del rumbo de la situación. Más aun le sorprendió la ahora seriedad de la rubia, y comenzó a sentirse tal cual como aquella vez que le robó ese beso, sentía que no podía moverse, sus músculos acalambrados, y ese calor inevitable en sus mejillas. Esa mirada realmente la sacaba de calma. Entonces la rubia se acercó lentamente, sin cerrar los ojos, como si disfrutara con la reacción de la chica, quien estaba cerrando inconscientemente los ojos, sin control de su cuerpo.

-"chicas! El partido ya comenzó"- escucharon ambas la voz del señor Kaioh gritarles desde la sala, para que fueran, y así interrumpiendo el momento.

El solo susto de escuchar la voz de su padre le hizo abrir de golpe los ojos y retroceder de inmediato, volviendo a sentir de una vez sus músculos nuevamente. Su corazón latía como loco de solo imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si su padre no les hubiese interrumpido.

-"y-ya vamos papá"- dijo volteando rápidamente para tomar el tazón para salir de la cocina, aliviada de lo oportuno de su padre.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y después de lanzar un suspiro de resignación caminó tras de ella, llevando la salsa que la chica había olividado. Cuando ambas llegaron, la chica lucía nerviosa, y la rubia relajada. Esta última se sentó en el sillón y se acomodó para comenzar a ver el juego, mientras la chica se preguntaba cómo era que lo hacía para restarle importancia a ese tipo de situaciones con tanta calma, pues lo que era ella tenía la adrenalina por las nubes ante tal nueva osadía de Haruka.

A medida que pasaron los minutos, la chica comenzó a tranquilizarse nuevamente, tratando de olvidar la situación de hacer un rato, y disfrutando nuevamente la compañía de la visita y el efecto que provocaba en el ambiente. No le costó mucho.

-"y el marcador termina en 2-0…. Si, definitivamente son los mejores"- dice la rubia estirando la mano.

-"así se habla muchacha"- dice golpeándole la mano.

Comentaron inevitablemente un par de minutos más el 'gran partido', como ambos le decían, y luego terminaron cambiando el tema. Después de unos minutos las chicas quedan solas en la sala, mientras Haruka acercaba el platón de los nachos para volver a sentarse en el sillón donde se encontraban ambas, para continuar conversando.

-"oye Haruka"- dijo de pronto la chica.

-"hm?"- pronunció mientras comía.

-"quería preguntártelo antes… porqué cuando hace unos día hablábamos de religión reaccionaste así? Parecías molesta"

-"tonterías… son ideas tuyas"- dijo después de tragar, con el ceño fruncido.

-"entonces por qué te molestas ahora?"

-"me molesta saber que cuando lo necesitas no está ahí porque solo se dedique a observar… entonces de qué sirve"- dice aun con el ceño más fruncido.

-"lo has necesitado y sentiste que no estuvo ahí?"- preguntó osadamente la chica para comprender porque se alteraba tanto, lo que recibió un gruñido de la rubia.

-"tonterías… yo no necesito a nadie"- ahora fijó su mirada a una pared, donde permaneció así de ofuscada.

Michiru decidió no continuar con el tema, pues claramente a la rubia no le estaba gustando y cada vez se enojaba más. Por lo que al no seguir el tema lo que vino fue un incómodo silencio, donde la rubia permaneció tal como estaba. La chica quería sacar a Haruka de su mal humor, pero no sabía qué hacer. Miró hacia todos lados, fijando su atención en el tazón de nachos, en especial uno que capto su curiosidad. Lo tomó y lo acercó a la rubia, quien al sentirlo cerca, dejó de mirar la pared.

-"no encuentras a este nacho algo extraño?"- dice la chica de pronto.

Haruka miró algo curiosa aquel nacho, tomándose un par de segundos de detención, para luego darle un par de mordidas, como si estuviera dándole forma.

-"ahora sí, ya no es extraño… tiene forma de corazón"- dice cambiando a un mejor humor la rubia.

La chica lo ve y nota lo que la rubia decía, y comienzan a reír ambas por aquello. Entonces Haruka saca otro para darle una forma esta vez de otra cosa, siendo seguida por Michiru, quien hace sus propias formas.

-"esa estrella está bonita"- dice la rubia arrebatándole el nacho de las manos de la chica para comerlo.

-"oye! era mío"- finge molestia.

-"ahora es mío"- dice una vez ingerido lo robado. –"… bien haré una para ti entonces… llorona"

Toma uno nuevo y comienza a trabajarlo, haciendo una estrella para nada agraciada si se le comparaba a la que había hecho antes Michiru. Aun así, se la entregó.

-"no es justo"- dijo la chica entre risas al ver la fracasada estrella.

-"tiene mucho más valor esta, está hecha con el ingrediente secreto… amor"- responde con un movimiento de cejas que le pareció gracioso a la chica.

Y si que continuaron conversando, pues pasaron más de dos horas cuando Haruka miró el reloj y decidió que era una hora prudente para irse.

-"enserio no te quedas a cenar?"- preguntó la madre de la chica una vez que ya habían vuelto a la sala y notaron que la rubia se tenía que ir.

-"jajaja, muchas gracias señora Kaioh, pero ya he abusado mucho por hoy de su hospitalidad y deseo venir otros días más"- dice bromeando.

-"pues por nosotros encantados, siempre serás bienvenida"- dice el hombre hablando por todos. –"bien, Michiru?"

-"si, te acompaño hasta afuera"- dijo poniéndose a un lado de la rubia.

Se despidió de los padres de la chica y cruzó la puerta de entrada junto a Michiru, quien continuó caminando con ella hasta el jeep amarillo que había dejado estacionado desde que llegó por la mañana.

-"bien… y, aquí estamos"- dijo un tanto nerviosa la chica, pues veía seriedad en el rostro de la rubia.

-"si… oye, gracias por todo hoy, me la pasé muy bien hoy"

-"segura? No lo dices solo para molestarme?"- pregunta con las manos a la cintura, bromeando.

-"lo digo enserio…"- dijo con todo serio, al igual que su rostro, cosa que hizo a la chica sonrojarse un poco, sin saber porqué. –"… este día estuvo genial"- agrega con una leve sonrisa.

Hubo un leve segundo de silencio, en que la rubia le miraba fijamente y la chica comenzaba a inquietarse, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro evitando esa mirada que la hacía actuar torpemente.

-"bien, entonces nos vemos mañana"- dijo cortando el silencio con una nerviosa risa. La rubia volvió en sí y sonrió levemente.

-"claro que si… ahora que lo sabes no te puedes librar tan fácil de mi"- responde con una postura arrogante, que la chica comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

La rubia se acercó para besar su mejilla para despedirse y caminar al auto, mientras la chica lo hacía caminando hasta entrar a su casa. Al abrir la puerta de su jeep voltea a ver una última vez la casa de la chica. Se extrañó un poco por la sensación de ansiedad que le invadió. Negó con la cabeza y subió a su auto para volver a su mansión.

Una vez estacionado el auto, caminó hasta la entrada, donde giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta para entrar a la casa. Entonces lo siguiente que sintió fue un pesado cojín golpeándole directo al rostro. Volteó molesta a donde había provenido el lanzazo, encontrándose con sus amigos con caras no muy alegres.

-"donde te habías metido?"- preguntó molesto Yaten.

-"llevamos toda la tarde esperándote"- agregó Taiki, mientras Seiya se levantaba también del sillón.

La rubia seguía mirando sin parecer sentir remordimiento, cosa que enojaba más a los chicos. Debía admitirlo, no se arrepentía de dejarlos plantados, así que no fingiría un rostro de arrepentimiento. Siguió caminando en dirección a la cocina.

-"y ahora donde crees que vas!"- bufó Yaten.

-"a buscar una cervezas para que se calmen y vayamos a ensayar entonces"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"no tienes vuelta"- suspiró el pelinegro, mientras Yaten parecía exasperarse.

La rubia caminó hasta la cocina entonces, encontrándose con una empleada que ofrecía llevar las latas ella misma, por lo que decidió volver a la sala.

-"le llevo también nachos, joven Haruka?"- preguntó la empleada antes que se fuera.

La rubia se detuvo y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que hace unas horas los compartía con la chica, y por supuesto, recordar la situación en la que fueron a buscarlos a la cocina.

-"em... joven Haruka?"- interrumpió temerosa la mujer.

-"oh…. Si, disculpa…. Claro, llévanos nachos también"- dijo agradeciendo mientras volvía con los chicos.

A pesar de la demora y el enojo de los chicos, la rubia sin mucho esfuerzo logró que se calmaran, olvidaran el asunto y que bajaran al cuarto donde solían ensayar, su refugio. Ese, el lugar tal vez menos agraciado de la gran mansión Tenoh, el lugar donde los chicos pasaban largas horas, conversando, tocando, bebiendo, fumando, o muchas veces haciendo nada. Se tiraron en unos sillones viejos que la rubia tenía, cada uno su favorito, mientras la sirvienta se retiraba después de dejar lo pedido.

-"y bien… nos dirás que hiciese toda esta tarde?"- pregunta el pelinegro.

-"nada que les interese"- replicó molesta.

-"lo mínimo que merecemos es que nos digas el porqué nos dejaste plantados"

-"ya les dije, nada que les interese"- respondió nuevamente acomodándose en el sillón de tal modo que sus piernas se apoyaban en el respaldo y su cabeza colgaba desde el cojín. –"además… jamás me creerían"

-"pruébanos"- dijo de pronto Taiki, quien no se caracterizaba por ser curioso, pero quería saber el porqué del misterio.

-"fui… fui…"- balbucea la rubia, mientras se arrepentía de haber comenzado a hablar.

-"vamos! Cuál es el misterio… la iglesia?"- bromeó el pelinegro sin jamás imaginar que algo así fuese factible.

-"se vendría abajo y los santos se tirarían de las ventanas hacia afuera si Haruka pisara una"- dijo siguiendo la broma Yaten.

Entonces se inició una seguidilla de bromas de esa clase entre los chicos, sin prestar atención a la cara de Haruka, eso hasta que volvieron a mirarla para esperar el 'verdadero' motivo de su ausencia ese día, encontrándose con los ojos delatores de la rubia, que decían que esa suposición tan ficticia era real. Por supuesto las risas no se hicieron esperar, cada una potenciada por la otra, haciendo una cadena interminable de risas, cosa que fastidiaba a la rubia cada vez más.

-"YA! Basta!.... busquen una vida y dejen la mía tranquila"- dijo molesta a la defensiva

-"no puedo creerlo sin verlo"- dijo entre risas Seiya.

-"imagino que fuiste por Kaioh, me equivoco?"-preguntó Taiki.

-"no es asunto de ustedes!"- más risas se escucharon al unísono.

-"sigues encaprichada con ella? Apuesto que es porque básicamente ha sido la única que se te ha negado"- dijo aun riendo el más bajo.

-"si es así deberías tener cuidado en hacerle daño, Haruka!- reprochó el siempre consiente Seiya.

-"ya es suficiente, nadie les preguntó… no querían tocar? Pues toquen"- dijo tomando los palillos de la batería, lanzándoselos a Taiki.

Conocían esa cara, su mal humor se estaba dejando ver, por lo que era mejor no seguir con el tema si no querían ver los reales ataques de niña mimada que podía llegar a hacer en ese estado.

Yaten se acercó al bajo, Taiki se sentó en el taburete de la batería, mientras Seiya tomaba la guitarra eléctrica y Haruka la electroacústica. Esperaron hasta la señal de Taiki con el tercer golpe de los palillos y comenzaron a tocar lo que se les ocurría en el momento, improvisando la mayor de las veces, o temas de sus bandas favoritas. Sus gustos eran amplios y variados, pero en general se guiaban más por el rock clásico. Quien usualmente tenía la primera voz era Seiya, quien alternaba con Haruka, dependiendo que tema tocaran, aunque últimamente improvisaban más en sus instrumentos respectivos, por lo que en ocasiones ninguno cantaba.

-"y? como es que no estás dando una idea?... te encuentras bien Haru?"- le dijo el pelinegro a su amiga, quien se extrañó al ver que tocaba un tanto distraída, poco usual en la siempre apasionada Haruka.

Y tenía razón, ella usualmente era quien daba las ideas de hacer algún cambio, o dirigir hacia donde se iban los ritmos cuando improvisaban, alternándose como segunda guitarra y el teclado, pero esta vez tenía la cabeza en otro lado, uno que ni ella sabía bien donde, pues siquiera ponía atención a lo que sus dedos tocaban con destreza adquirida.

-"si… solo me dio hambre, ustedes sigan sin mi"- dijo quitándose la correa que sujetaba su guitarra para dejarla en el soporte metalico a su lado.

Caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba el platón y tomó un nacho. Inmediatamente miró con picardía y comenzó a darle forma, tal cual como lo había hecho hace unas horas en la casa de la chica, y no pudo evitar reír por la niñería que se les había ocurrido.

-"que es lo gracioso"- preguntó Seiya al notar como reía para ella misma.

-"jaja, nada… solo tonterías"- volteó disimulando.

Así continuaron pasando el rato, tocando cada uno su instrumento, para complementarse y hacer una sola pieza. Después de un rato los chicos se fueron a sus casas, pues aunque les pesara, el día siguiente era lunes.

.

La rubia se encontraba en un balcón del pasillo del segundo piso, recargando sus antebrazos en el barandal, con la vista atenta a Michiru, a quien podía ver panorámicamente cómo leía un libro sentada en una banca del patio. Le miraba concentrada, analizando, como si buscara comprobar de alguna manera que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Entonces la chica volteó al sentir esa fuerte mirada sobre sus hombros, encontrándose con que era nada menos que Haruka. Michiru baja un poco el libro, le sonríe y le saluda con la mano. Tal acción provocó la sensación de calambre en el estómago de la rubia, quien solo respondió con la mano y volteó rápidamente. La chica al verle irse volvió a su lectura.

-"maldición"- murmuró entre dientes la rubia como si hubiese comprobado lo que temía, al parecer esto ya no era un juego para ella.


	5. El despertar de los celos

5. El despertar de los celos

.

Hace días que Michiru había notado un cambio en la actitud de Haruka hacia ella. No sabía bien como describirlo ni para ella misma, pero ya no era como antes. Además, últimamente no la molestaba como solía hacerlo, cosa que le parecía extraño. Era eso, o tal vez eran impresiones de ella.

Se encontraba así, pensando en ello, mientras veía distraída hacia el asiento de la rubia en la clase de música, que estaba vacío. Esa mañana la vio llegar a la escuela, pero no entró a la clase, cosa que no le extrañó mucho la verdad. Entonces la voz de la maestra la trajo nuevamente a la realidad desde sus divagaciones.

-"… esa chica no aprende nunca, siempre es lo mismo a estas horas. Señorita Kaioh, podría usted ir a ver si se encuentra Tenoh por algún lado?"

-"ah? yo?"- respondió confundida, recién conectándose con lo que había dicho la maestra.

-"usted es su compañera de asiento, no?... mandaría a alguno de los chicos, pero me temo que cuando la encuentren se queden con ella"- miró con reproche a los tres amigos de Haruka, quienes solo sonrieron mirándose entre ellos.

-"em… está bien maestra"- dijo levantándose para salir.

-"…y cuando la encuentres dile que la mataré si no llega ahora mismo!"- alcanzó a escuchas la chica antes de salir.

Mientras, la susodicha dormitaba sobre una banca al aire libre. Una vez que entró a la escuela, sintió que tenía demasiado sueño como para entrar a la clase de música, por lo que buscó una banca para descansar. Se estiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos que estaban tras esta. El día anterior había trasnochado un poco, por lo que pensó que una hora de sueño, o tal vez dos, la repondrían.

Ya había pasado una hora y media, sin ser consciente de cómo pasaba el tiempo, seguía descansando sin cuidado alguno o remordimiento por no haber entrado.

-"pero que tenemos aquí, si es Haruka Tenoh"- escuchó una sensual voz femenina hablarle. Abrió un ojo para comprobar quien era.

-"Misako…"- pronunció volviendo a cerrar los ojos, pero al rato sintió el peso de la chica sobre su cuerpo.

-"hace tiempo que ya no me tratas como antes, eh?... ya comienzo a extrañarte"- dijo la chica acariciando sugerentemente el rostro de la rubia.

Haruka le miró un momento, se vio un tanto tentada por la situación, pues Misako era una chica con la cual con anterioridad frecuentaba tener ciertos encuentros de tipo amoroso, sin ningún compromiso, lo que a Haruka siempre le pareció entretenido. Pero algo en la rubia le hacía sentir que ya no era lo mismo que antes, ya no le era tan atractivo ese tipo de cosas como solía serle. Aun así, la chica decidió besarle como solía hacerlo de antaño. La rubia correspondió el beso unos instantes, sin siquiera moverse o sacar sus manos de atrás de su nuca. Entonces lo sintió de nuevo y terminó de comprobarlo, ya no era lo mismo, no era el mismo gusto besar esos labios, no esos. Desvió su rostro hacia un lado.

-"ñaa… no tengo ganas, no estoy de humor Misako"- dijo con desinterés mirando hacia un lado, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos, con intención de volver a dormir.

-"entonces que hace tu mano allí?"- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa pícara, haciéndole notar que la mano inconsciente de la rubia se había deslizado por debajo del chaleco escolar de la chica hasta llegar a su busto. Haruka alzó una ceja.

-"costumbre, supongo"- dijo un tanto sorprendida de su intrépida mano. Entonces algo le hizo voltear a su otro lado, encontrándose con Michiru observándoles con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, estática. –"… Michiru"- dijo levantándose rápidamente.

La chica al escuchar su nombre, salió de su trance y de inmediatamente volteó dándoles la espalda. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y sentía que incluso sudaba.

-"la… la maestra te está… te está buscando"- dijo con nerviosa intranquilidad, mientras se dispuso a caminar con rapidez para volver a la sala. Haruka se quedó de pie, mirando cómo se iba, mientras la chica también se levanta a su lado.

-"tu nueva conquista, Tenoh?"- dijo la pelinegra, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-"tonterías"- dijo moviendo su hombro para sacar la mano de la chica. Luego caminó para tratar de alcanzar a Michiru, quien caminaba a prisa.

Por una extraña razón, lo que había visto entre la rubia y aquella chica le inquietó a tal punto de acelerarse en todos los sentidos de la palabra, se sentía inquieta. Pudo sentir los pasos de la rubia a su espalda que le alcanzaban, su corazón se aceleró más. Haruka, una vez que la alcanzó, trataba sólo de seguirle el paso, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-"jeje… entonces, dijiste que la maestra me llamaba, verdad?"- dice con una sonrisa tratando de camuflar la situación anterior en que fue descubierta.

Pero no hay respuesta por parte de la chica, cosa que borra un poco la sonrisa de Haruka, pues a quien le habla no hace más que caminar apresuradamente. Entonces la rubia estira su mano para tomarle el hombro.

-"no me toques!"- exclamó la chica inmediatamente al sentir el contacto, volteando mientras su mano sacaba la de la rubia de su hombro.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la reacción de Michiru, mientras la chica tomó cuenta de lo que había hecho, abriendo sus ojos también. No sabía siquiera el porqué de su reacción, solo pudo recordar la escena que la rubia protagonizaba hace unos minutos, y simplemente no controló el impulso que sintió de quitar su mano de su hombro. No aguantó el contacto.

-"yo… yo… lo siento… solo… solo no me toques"- dijo confundida tratando de disculparse y volvió a voltear, caminando aun más rápido, casi corriendo.

Entró rápido a la sala, recordándole la mirada extrañada de la maestra el verle entrar, que debía disimular tranquilidad para evitar preguntas. Solo contestó a la maestra que su compañera venía tras ella y se sentó. Estaba aun un tanto perturbada por lo visto, jamás había visto a dos mujeres besarse, menos a una a la que conoce. Si, sabía que Haruka frecuentaba hacerlo, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra muy distinta es verlo. En realidad ya no sabía bien que era lo que le afectaba tanto, se preguntaba si habría sido otra persona la que se besaba con esa chica reaccionaría de la misma manera. Pero una cosa era segura, su corazón no paraba de latir con rapidez.

-"buenas noches señorita Tenoh, hasta que se digna a aparecer"- la voz de la maestra nuevamente la trajo a la realidad.

-"si… buenos días"- saludó hasta llegar a su puesto para sentarse.

Desde que llegó a la escuela le gustó la idea de que Haruka se sentara junto a ella en esa clase, pues siempre la hacía reír o mantenía entretenida. Pero esa no era la ocasión, maldijo para sus adentros por ser su compañera de asiento. Si su corazón estaba acelerado antes, ahora estaba peor.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se apoderó cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado. Trataba de mirar a cualquier lado, menos a Haruka, pues de verdad era una mescla de sentimientos los que estaba viendo pasar frente a sus ojos, que iban desde la inquietud que le provocó la escena con aquella chica, a la vergüenza de haber reaccionado así sin motivo alguno.

Mientras, la rubia experimentaba una extraña sensación desde que la chica tuvo aquella reacción. No entendía bien el porqué, tal vez algo le había molestado o enojado. Recordó que la chica tal vez podría haberla visto con Misako, eso podría haberla hecho enfadar. Entonces una idea se alojó en su cabeza.

_-"tal vez ella… naa, no creo"-_ la desechó de inmediato.

Siguió pensando en la situación, recorrió rápidamente el salón con la mirada, llamándole la atención una chica rubia de dos coletas. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, para luego sacar una hoja de su cuaderno para escribirle un mensaje a su amigo. Una vez anotado, miró a la maestra comprobando que no le observaba, y arrugó el papel tirándoselo a Seiya. EL chico sintió la bola de papel golpear su cabeza, y rebotar hasta su mesa. Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con su amiga haciéndole un gesto de que lo leyese.

"_esa chica no es la que fue tu enamorada misteriosa de hace un año, Serena Tsukino?"_

El chico después de leer, tomó su lápiz para anotar su respuesta sobre la misma hoja, para luego tirarlo hacia atrás para devolvérselo. Haruka tomó sigilosamente el papel para ver que le escribió.

"_si, es bombón" _

La rubia analizó el sobrenombre, luego miró a aquella chica, fijando su atención en aquellos dos chapes que sostenían sus coletas. Pudo notar la similitud y el porqué de aquél apodo, entonces una ola de risa le invadió, que trató de controlar cubriéndose la boca al venírsele a la mente a la chica cabeza de bombón. El pelinegro miraba hacia atrás de reojo divertido, sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de la risa de su amiga, y la probable estúpida ocurrencia que se le vino a la mente.

-"mi clase te mantiene entretenida, Tenoh?"- dijo de pronto la maestra. Haruka trató de mantener la compostura.

-"por supuesto maestra Yuzuki, como siempre lo hacen sus clases"- dice con una sonrisa.

-"no me engañas ya con esa sonrisa Haruka, pon atención en lo que escribo, que serás la primera en tocar el día de hoy"- se volvió al pizarrón para continuar escribiendo.

Haruka volvió al papel para escribir nuevamente, mientras Michiru veía de reojo un tanto intrigada que era lo que hacía su compañera. Una vez escrito volvió a lanzar el papel, receptado perfectamente por el chico.

"_y? estás bien con su presencia de cerca? Todo bien?"_

En chico pensó unos segundos, y la rubia pudo notar como negó con la cabeza. Luego de anotar su respuesta, lazó el papel hacia su amiga, quien inmediatamente lo leyó.

"_si, créeme que eso ya es un episodio cerrado y aclarado. Solo me contenta saber que es feliz con su novio. Enserio"_

La rubia levantó la vista para encontrarse con la del chico, quien le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, como queriendo asegurarle lo que le había escrito. Haruka sonrió también después de asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bien, y escribió algo más en el papel para tirárselo.

"_Así que te gustan con cabezas de bombón, bien dulces"_

Esta vez fue el chico quien no pudo evitar la risa, tirándole de vuelta el papel para que le golpeara en la cabeza, pero los reflejos de la rubia hicieron que rebotara en su mano, riendo también.

-"Tenoh, Kou! Suficiente, pasen adelante"- volteó la maestra notando el origen de los murmullos que le estaban molestando.

Ambos chicos se miraron tratando de aguantar la risa y se levantaron para ir a un lado de la maestra, quien les entregó las notas de la melodía que debían tocar. La rubia se sentó en el asiento frente al piano, y el chico tomó la guitarra, arreglando las partituras frente a él, al igual que la rubia. Haruka estiró sus brazos y se preparó a tocar, no sin antes voltear a Michiru y guiñarle un ojo, cosa que hizo sonreír a la chica divertida, olvidando un poco el episodio anterior, definitivamente ya se acostumbraba a las actitudes de la rubia hacia ella.

Seiy ajustó un par de cuerdas, y miró con una sonrisa a la rubia, quien comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano velozmente, desde la nota más alta a la más grave, señal de que comenzaban la partitura armoniosamente junto al pelinegro. No fue una sorpresa que terminaran encantando a todos, pues la melodía acompañada del carisma de ambos. Tampoco fue sorpresa para la maestra que Haruka improvisara por momentos sólo con el fin de acaparar la atención. Por su lado Saiya solo la dejaba ser, pues sabía cuánto disfrutaba esos momentos, por lo que se limitaba a tocar las cuerdas y sonreír, viendo como un par de chicas suspiraban admirando la habilidad de su amiga.

-"pero que presumida"- comentó Yaten a su amigo, mientras permanecía indiferente al espectáculo.

La pieza terminó y todos aplaudieron, incluyendo Michiru, quien nunca le había escuchado tocar antes, a ninguno de los dos, pues no pasó desapercibido para ella el hecho de que se viera aun más guapo Seiya tocando la guitarra.

-"muy bien chicos, aunque Haruka, no era necesario eso"- dijo la maestra aplaudiendo como los demás.

-"claro que no lo era maestra, pero ya me conoce"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras la señora miraba divertida negando con la cabeza, para luego enviarlos a sentarse de nuevo.

Nuevamente silencio una vez que se sentó. Haruka tomó un pedazo de papel en el cual anotó algo, para luego doblarlo. Estiró su mano a su lado, dejando el papel sobre el cuaderno en que la chica anotaba. Michiru levantó la mirada extrañada hacia la rubia, pero ella se mantenía seria mirando hacia adelante. Entonces volvió su atención al papel.

"_ya puedo volver a tocarte?"_

La chica al leer esto sonrió levemente y miró a la rubia, quien ahora le miraba expectante a su respuesta, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, y sobre este, su mejilla.

-"claro que si… Haruka, disculpa mi reacción de hace un rato, es solo que… no sé, no estaba de buen humor, es todo"

-"si que eres agresiva cuando andas de malas entonces"- respondió.

-"jajaja, de verdad lo siento"- dijo un poco avergonzada al recordarlo.

-"no te preocupes, igual te ves sexy cuando te enojas así"- dijo guiñando el ojo. –"solo espero que no te enojes muy seguido, pues no podría aguantar tanta sensualidad de tu parte"- ambas rieron por el comentario.

La clase continuó, esta vez mucho más tranquila para Michiru, quien se alegraba ya de no sentir aquella tensión de hace un rato con la rubia. La clase siguió tocando aquella melodía en distintos dúos musicales, u otros solos, pero con distintos instrumentos. Fue unánime la opinión de que cuando Mina y Serena tocaron fue lo peor que habían escuchado probablemente en sus vidas, a lo que ellas se defendían respondiendo que venían a aprender.

-"Michiru, me dijiste que tocabas el violín"- dijo la maestra, a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza. –"bien… entonces muéstranos"

-"ahora será tu turno de sorprenderme entonces"- murmuró Haruka a la chica.

La chica respondió asintiéndole mientras sonreía fingiendo arrogancia para ella, y caminó hasta adelante para tomar el violín, para comenzar con la melodía. La rubia veía con atención cada movimiento de la chica mientras comenzaba a tocar, y efectivamente poco a poco fue sorprendiéndose con la hermosa interpretación de la melodía. Y su rostro cambió gradualmente de lo entretenida a la espera a que tocara, a absolutamente maravillada y absorta al sonido e interpretación. Los demás también veían sorprendidos y maravillados a la intérprete, pero no de la manera que lo hacía Haruka, no con aquellas sensaciones que le estaba provocando la escena. Y entonces otra vez el calambre que le daba la sensación de vacío en estómago. Tragó con dificultad su propia saliva y siguió observando.

-"Muy bien Michiru, eso fue precioso"- dijo sorprendida la maestra una vez que terminó, aplaudiendo. –"… realmente maravilloso"

-"muchas gracias maestra"- respondió alagada.

Caminó para llegar nuevamente a su puesto, cruzándose con el de Seiya, quien como el resto, también había quedado impresionado por su manera de tocar.

-"felicitaciones Michiru, eso estuvo hermoso"

-"gracias"- respondió sonriendo, y sonrojándose un poco mientras caminaba a su puesto. Una vez que llegó se encontró con su compañera, quien la notó un tanto distraída mirándole. –"y? sorprendida entonces?- preguntó ahora fingiendo vanidad.

La rubia seguía mirándole sin responder nada, pues la verdad es que aun no salía de sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, de sus 'no pensamientos' pues no había nada claro en su mente.

-"Haruka?"- preguntó para que la rubia le respondiera y volviera a la realidad.

O tal vez si pensaba en algo en ese momento, pero se negaba a creerlo, le costaba aceptar el hecho de sentir aquel sentimiento, simplemente debía ser la mezcla con aquella bella melodía que tocó.

-"si…si… tocas bien. Tal vez algún día te dé algunos consejos para que mejores"- respondió moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, bajándole la importancia a aquella presentación.

-"jaja claro… claro"- respondió siguiéndole el juego.

El timbre sonó, y todos se pararon de sus puestos para salir del salón. En las afueras, Michiru se reunió con Serena y Mina, comentando la clase, y a los minutos llegaron las demás.

-"Y? han mejorado algo chicas?"- preguntó Rei a las dos rubias.

-"claro, creo que de aquí a un mes tocaremos bien"- respondió con optimismo Serena, pero la sonrisa de la chica se borró al escuchar una risa a su espalda.

-"debes estar bromeando… ni con una década de clase dejarías de lastimar a los instrumentos en vez de tocarlos, cabeza de bombón"- bromeó Haruka, quien se acercaba con sus amigos al grupo.

-"y que dices de la otra rubia, ambas hacen un dúo magnifico, jajaja"- ironizó siguiendo la broma Yaten.

-"Mina, me llamo Mina"- respondió la rubia, quien no parecía ofendida. –"entonces tal vez tú puedas enseñarme para mejorar"- le dijo al de cabellos plateados, quien borró toda sonrisa de su rostro.

-"ni en sueños"- respondió con hostilidad usual.

Yaten no sorprendía a sus amigos con su falta de tacto con las chicas. A veces podía ser un verdadero antisocial, y ellos sabían cuanto odiaba el chico a toda aquella chica que le rondase. No se esforzaba por no hacerles sentir mal a la hora de rechazarlas, sino todo lo contrario. Su arrogancia era tal o mayor que la de Haruka, lo que muchas veces les hacía discutir. La diferencia era que la arrogancia de Yaten podía ser realmente fastidiosa e incluso hiriente, cosa que era de total conocimiento del chico, y lo disfrutaba. Pero sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados a su personalidad.

-"hola bombón!"- saludó con una gran sonrisa Seiya, acompañado de un gesto con su mano, mientras la otra la mantenía en su pantalón.

El mejor amigo de Haruka, Seiya. Ambos tenían esa personalidad fresca y alegre, pero a diferencia de su amiga, él era muchísimo más sensato y calmado que ella, y manejaba muy bien la avasalladora personalidad de la rubia. Podía llegar a ser muy profundo, cosa que siempre le causaba risa a su amiga, además de ser un tanto enamoradizo. Aun así, para el alivio de su psique, el olvido de sus amores frustrados no duraba mucho.

-"hola Seiya"- respondió con una sonrisa la aludida. Todas las chicas entonces se sorprendieron al notar que ambos se conocían, y miraron a Serena.

-"y bien, no nos presentarás a tus amigas Michiru?"- dijo Haruka dirigiéndose a la chica, quien también veía sorprendida en silencio a Serena al saber que conocía de antes al chico.

-"para qué? Para seguirte burlando?"- respondió por ella Rei, quien a diferencia de las demás, quienes estaban emocionadas porque hablaban con los cuatro, ella no se sentía para nada halagada.

-"claro…"- respondió con su típica sonrisa Haruka, que no encantó en nada a la de pelo castaño.

-"ya vamos Haruka, me estoy aburriendo"- interrumpió un ahora fastidiado Yaten.

-"entonces si los aburrimos pueden irse"- respondió ahora molesta Lita.

-"Lita…"- reprochó Amy a su amiga.

-"jajaja, pero que graves"- rió la rubia viendo a su amigo pelinegro, luego volvió la vista al más alto. –"vamos a comer?"

Taiki, el más alto de los cuatro, el siempre callado y serio Taiki, esas eran cualidades que volvían loca a las chicas, dándole un aire de misterio en su esencia, misterio que algunas se pelearían por descifrarlo. Eran pocas las chicas que habían tenido el placer de verle sonreír, aunque sea levemente, o escucharle su voz si quiera, pues pocas veces respondía cuando se le dirigía la palabra. Solo sus amigos le conocían bien, hasta incluso su más profundo secreto: su timidez ante el sexo femenino, más aun cuando de quien se trataba le gustara. Muchas de las veces que mantenía silencio y no respondía si una chica se le declaraba, era simplemente porque su mente no se lo permitía. Prefería apartarse e irse, sin responder, rompiendo muchas veces corazones. Era el más sensato y tal vez maduro de los cuatro, pero a la vez el que mostraba mayor indiferencia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, excepto cuando estaban los cuatro solos.

Cuando su amiga le preguntó, este había estado observando con detención a aquella chica alta, notando el cambio de humor de la chica al escuchar el comentario de Yaten. Se extrañó un poco de la reacción, pues la mayoría de las chicas, por más que fuesen sus comentarios con sinceras ganas de insultar, parecían gustarles más el chico. Al escuchar la voz de su amiga, salió de sus pensamientos. Todos miraron hacia él, incluyendo Lita, mientras él mantuvo su mirada seria. Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

-"como sea"

-"está bien… nos vemos Michiru, chicas"- dijo la rubia despidiéndose, mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

Seiya antes de voltear, miró a Michiru, sonriéndole y se despidió con la mano. Eso fue repentino para la chica, quien solo atinó a tensarse, levantar la mano y devolverle el gesto, totalmente sonrojada. Una vez que los cuatro se fueron, deseó retroceder diez segundos el tiempo para no haber parecido una tonta al despedirse de él.

-"y tú de donde conoces a Seiya Kou, Serena?"- volteó rápidamente Mina a su amiga, después de perder de vista a Yaten.

-"yo…"

-"si Serena, porqué no nos habías contado nada?"- interrumpió el balbuceo Rei.

-"solíamos conversar hace un tiempo… pero dejamos de vernos cuando comencé a salir con Darien"- dijo sin entrar en detalles.

-"vaya, pero que suertuda eres Serena"- comentó Mina.

-"yo no sé qué es lo que le ven… son sólo un grupo de niños ricos arrogantes"- dijo Lita.

-"es cierto… pero no puedes negar lo guapos que son"- admitió bajando la cabeza Rei.

-"si… pero no les quita lo fastidiosos"- respondió Lita, a quien todas le miraron sorprendida por la rudeza de sus palabras. Esto hizo reaccionar a la chica y comenzar a reír levemente avergonzada.

-"no lo sé… yo he conversado con ellos, y en verdad no son lo que aparentan. Son bastante simpáticos"- comentó Michiru.

-"tal vez, pero yo que tú no me confiaría mucho de ellos, ni de Haruka. Tiene un buen prontuario de rompe corazones. No se cansa hasta que obtiene lo que quiere, pero luego de conseguirlo, simplemente se hace la desentendida… he oído mucho de eso, sabes?"- dijo con tono serio Lita.

Michiru inmediatamente se sonrojó ante la idea y se apresuró a dar explicaciones, para dar terminado el tema, pues no le estaba gustando por donde se estaba llendo.

-"yo no estoy interesada en Haruka de esa manera"

-"bueno, sé que no es bueno crear un prejuicio sin conocer realmente a la persona… pero de que ha sucedido, ha sucedido"- agregó Amy con su suave característico tono.

-"pero Seiya es distinto… lo conocí y de verdad no es como creen"- intercedió Serena.

-"y que tanto lo conociste, eh"- preguntó Mina dándole codazos.

-"yaa… basta Mina!"

Todas las chicas rieron mientras continuaban con el tema, pero Michiru había abandonado la conversación hace un rato, pues analizó todo aquello que había escuchado, ¿realmente Haruka era así?, y lo más importante, cuáles eran sus reales intenciones? Lo que decía Serena acerca del chico era algo que no ponía en duda, pues a pesar de conocerlo poco, jamás le dio la impresión de arrogancia. Pero lo de Haruka, bien era cierto que había escuchado historias de ella y sus andanzas de 'don Juan', pero sabía no era una mala persona, se negaba a creerlo y verla de ese modo.

Todas fueron a comer juntas, mientras Michiru seguía pensando en ello. Luego se le vino nuevamente a la mente la imagen de Haruka besando a aquella chica. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de borrar aquella imagen.

-"Michiru?"- pregunto Amy al notar el rostro de la chica. La chica volvió a la realidad y todas las chicas le veían un tanto extrañada mientras comían.

-"luces… perturbada"- dijo Lita con su sándwich en las manos.

-"em… jeje, no es nada… enserio"- dijo sonrojándose de pronto para volver a su plato.

Aun así no pudo evitarlo, estuvo todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto de Haruka. Tal vez si hablaba con ella aclararía su mente, pero hablar qué? Que le diría para alivianar sus dudar: "Haruka, es cierto que sueles romper los corazones despiadadamente sin importarte el resto? Que siempre tienes una segunda intención en tus actos? O cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones hacia mí?... o que hacías besando a aquella chica? Lo haces muy a menudo con cualquiera?"... hey, pero eso no debería serle de su incumbencia después de todo, no? es más, no debería porqué importarle o preocuparle lo que haga o no haga con su vida amorosa. Si, definitivamente no le preguntaría eso, sería una imprudencia.

Cerró con más fuerza de la que quería su locker, haciendo que un par de personas voltearan a ella al escuchar el estruendoso ruido metálico. Puso el candado y caminó con su bolso. Eso haría, dejaría de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y simplemente disfrutar como siempre de la compañía de la rubia.

Ya era hora de salida, así que decidió buscar a la rubia para despedirse de ella antes de que el chofer pasara por ella. Caminó hasta donde seguramente estaría ella, tal vez con sus amigos incluso en el jardín de la parte de atrás de la escuela. Pero al llegar allí, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba la rubia, sino, y he aquí su mayor sorpresa, Seiya solo sentado en el pasto, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, leyendo un libro. De inmediato una sensación de nerviosismo conocida se apoderó de su estómago. La verdad no sabía si irse o hablarle, pues parecía concentrado, bellamente concentrado era precisamente la descripción que se le venía a la cabeza. No pudo evitar reír para ella por apreciarlo de tal modo, pero en verdad cada vez que le veía con mayor detención notaba lo apuesto que era. Sus facciones, sus ojos, su porte, todo parecía asentarle bastante bien.

El chico después de no mucho rato notó la presencia de la chica, sonriendo y bajando el libro para luego levantarse y acercarse un poco a ella.

-"hola, que haces por acá?"- preguntó sonriente el chico.

-"em… nada, yo solo buscaba a Haruka"- dijo con cierta dificultad.

-"oh… ella se fue hace un rato, debe estar por volver, teníamos que irnos juntos para practicar con la banda"

-"bien, gracias entonces"- dijo para dar paso a un leve silencio.

Miró de un lado a otro, como buscando algo más que decirle al chico y así acabar con aquel silencio, pero no encontró nada. Así que se dispuso a retirarse cuando escuchó la voz del chico.

-"oye, hoy estuviste genial en la clase. No sabía que tocabas el violín, y menos de esa manera"

-"gracias"

-"hace cuanto tocas"- preguntó curioso.

-"desde que tenía unos siete años"

-"vaya, lo haces hermoso, en verdad"

-"gracias"- repitió esta vez un poco más cohibida al observarle con mayor detención.

-"algún día deberías darme clases para mejorar con mis notas de violín"- dijo el pelinegro bromeando. La chica iba a responder, pero una voz a su espalda no se lo permitió.

-"ni lo sueñes Seiya… Michiru no podría hacer milagros"- interrumpió Haruka quien después de escuchar unos momentos la conversación, sin que ninguno advirtiera su presencia, decidiera que ya era suficiente con lo que habían conversado.

-"Haruka…"- volteó la chica al escuchar esa voz familiar, viendo como la rubia se acercaba hasta quedar a un lado de ella, de manera casi posesiva.

-"porqué tardaste tanto? Creí que ya no llegabas"- preguntó el chico de brazos cruzados.

-"bueno, ya estoy aquí, no?"- respondió con cara de no muchos amigos.

-"jajaja, bien, vamos mal genio. Te espero en el auto"- dijo volteando. –"nos vemos Michiru"- se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa.

-"nos vemos"- correspondió el gesto siguiéndole con la mirada hasta perderle de vista, mientras la rubia le observaba recelosa.

Haruka se quedó observando unos instantes en el punto donde se había ido su amigo. Había algo en que no le gustaba en aquella relación, sobretodo en como la chica se comportaba en su presencia. Algo sospechaba.

-"que tanto conversabas con él"- interrogó casi de inmediato con el ceño fruncido.

-"nada, venía a verte cuando me lo encontré aquí"- preguntó a la defensiva, para después de unos segundos notar que le estaba dando explicaciones innecesarias.

-"bien… entonces, venías a verme, no?"- dice cambiando su humor inmediatamente.

-"si, te buscaba para despedirme, mi chofer ya debe venir en camino"

-"bien, caminemos hasta la salida entonces"

Ambas caminaron hasta la entra de la escuela, esperando a que el chofer de la chica llegara, mientras los amigos de la rubia le esperaban a unos metros en el jeep. Conversaron sentadas en las escaleras del pórtico como siempre solían hacerlo. La chica se alegró entonces de dejar atrás las tontas divagaciones anteriores y simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de su compañera sin cuestionamientos. Ambas conversaban cuando escucharon una insistente bocina, ambas voltearon para encontrarse con los chicos riendo apoyados en el jeep, a sabiendas que fastidiaban con aquel sonido. Ambas negaron con la cabeza riendo, y Haruka disimuladamente les levantó el dedo de en medio.

-"…en que iba?"- preguntó volviendo a la conversación la rubia. –"…ahh… ya recordé. Entonces aceleré y gané la apuesta"

-"no sabía que te gustaran tanto los autos"

-"bromeas? Es mi pasión… creo que nací con una tuerca en la mano"- bromeó, ambas rieron.

De pronto la conversación fue interrumpida por el chofer y su llegada. Ambas se pararon y bajaron las escaleras. Antes de que cada una tomara su lugar, la rubia habló.

-"te parece si mañana almorzamos juntas?... hoy quería hacerlo, pero estaba un poco hostil el ambiente"

-"claro, siempre que esta vez comas algo más sano"

-"ni en sueños, tengo practica de atletismo antes, así que necesitare recuperar energía con comida chatarra"- la chica negó con la cabeza.

-"nos vemos mañana entonces después de la practica"

.

-"buenos días"- dijo sonriente Haruka al encontrarse con Michiru en la entrada de la escuela.

-"buenos días… por qué tan sonriente esta mañana? Generalmente andas de mal humor o soñolienta a estas horas"- responde mientras ambas comienzan a caminar por el pasillo.

-"es porque hoy almorzaremos juntas… podrías verlo como una cita desde mi perspectiva"

-"hey, espera… nunca dije que esto fuera una cita, solo comeremos juntas, como amigas"- se apresuró a decir.

-"ñaa… llámalo como quieras para que los demás para que no se pongan celosos de que andes conmigo por ahí"- dice guiñando un ojo, aun sonriente. –"… pero nadie nos oye, así que llámalo cita"

-"claro… olvidaba que humildad no va con lo tuyo"- dice riendo. –"bien, esta es tu sala de clases, y me aseguraré de que entres y no andes por ahí durmiéndote"- dice empujándole un poco a la puerta del salón.

-"bueno, bueno… pero que mandona"- dice entrando, mientras seguía murmurando cosas que la chica no alcanzó a escuchar.

Michiru negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando para llegar a su propio salón, cuando notó que a unos metros se encontraba Seiya frente a la máquina de bebidas sacando una. La chica al verle, sintió su rostro acalorarse, indicador claro de que comenzaba a sonrojarse. Decidió pasar de largo, reprochándose a ella misma cómo tenía aquella reacción. Pero, para su pesar, el chico notó que ella estaba pasando y decidió saludarla.

-"hey, Michiru… hola!"- dijo saludándole con la mano que tomaba el refresco.

-"hola"- respondió tratando de disimular su rostro. Rezaba porque no notara que estaba levemente sonrojada.

-"clases de que tienes?"

-"artes, y tú"

-"historia… que aburrido, pero bueno, es el deber"- ambos rieron levemente. –"… bien, me voy si no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos"

-"nos vemos"- dijo con la mano levemente alta, despidiéndose.

La chica retomó su camino, volviéndose a reprochar cómo aquel muchacho le hacía ver como una real tonta. Pero una vez que entró al salón, se acomodó frente al atril y comenzó a dibujar con su carboncillo se olvidó del asunto. Pasaron dos horas de relajo para ella, pues cuando comenzaba a trazar la primera línea se encerraba en su propio mundo olvidándose del resto, pero la clase terminó, volviéndola nuevamente a este mundo.

Un corto descanso que compartió con las chicas, y luego otra clase. Una vez terminada aquella, se encaminó hasta la pista donde sabía que se encontraba la rubia entrenando atletismo. Se sentó en las graderías a observar unos segundos cómo corría. Se sorprendió de notar lo veloz que era, y lo mucho que disfrutaba corriendo, pues sonreía y su expresión le delataba.

Entonces, después de unos minutos puso atención inconscientemente en la cancha de futbol que se encontraba al centro de la pista, encontrándose con la sorpresa de uno de los que practicaba el deporte era nada menos que Seiya. Y ahí iba otra vez, su rostro acalorándose. Frunció el ceño al notarlo, pero se quedó aun así observándole con atención. De pronto sintió el impulso en su mano de querer dibujar… dibujarlo para ser específica. Encontró exquisito aquellos movimientos, en especial el de su cabello que se movía al vaivén del ir i venir del chico siguiendo el balón. Sintió esa inspiración de artista que sabía no debía desaprovechar. Sacó su lápiz carbón y abrió su cuadernillo de dibujos y comenzó a plasmar cada movimiento en el papel, realmente estaba inspirada. Y otra vez sintió cómo abandonaba el mundo colectivo para encerrarse en el suyo, haciendo caso omiso del resto.

Haruka llevaba varias vueltas, en donde cada una no dejaba de sorprender a su entrenador al pausar el cronómetro cuando cruzaba la meta.

-"si que andas de ánimos hoy, sigue así y ese trofeo será nuestro"

-"como todos los años, no?"- respondió con habitual arrogancia.

Su entrenador rió y determinó que ya era hora de que descansaran. La rubia entonces se dirigió a la banca por sus cosas, cuando notó la presencia de las chicas en las graderías. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras tomaba agua de su botella. Notó que la chica estaba distraída en su cuadernillo, por lo que aun no daba cuenta de que la rubia le observaba. Entonces una expresión traviesa se apoderó del rostro de Haruka al cruzarse por su mente asustarla.

Subió delicadamente las escaleras de las graderías, para posicionarse tras ella. Tomó aire para hablarle desde su espalda y así tomarla por sorpresa, pero sintió curiosidad por lo que acaparaba la atención de la chica. Entonces su expresión cambió al notar cómo llevaba más de tres dibujos de Seiya, su amigo. Sintió literalmente un golpe en el estómago al notar cómo la chica estaba incluso levemente sonrojada, y muy concentrada aun para no notar la presencia de ella que estaba a su lado observando aun su croquera de dibujos. Volvió la mirada a su amigo que corría de un lado a otro tras el balón, luego a la chica quien no dejaba de dibujar. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se fue a los camerinos tan sigilosamente como había subido aquellas graderías.

Mientras, Michiru terminaba de dibujar los últimos detalles de la mano empuñada del chico al correr, cuando levantó la mirada hacia donde se suponía estaba Haruka hace unos momentos. Se extrañó que ahora ya no hubiera nadie.

-"disculpe… a donde se fue Haruka?"- preguntó al entrenador que aun se encontraba en la pista arreglando su bolso de prácticas.

-"estaba aquí hace un rato"- respondió también extrañado el hombre. –"… tal vez esté en las duchas"

La chica fue a esperarla afuera de los camerinos, pero no salió nunca de allí. Cuando preguntó a una chica que salía de estos por la rubia, respondió que no estaba allí dentro.

Se pasó más de una hora buscándole, extrañada de que la dejara plantada si le había insistido con tanto animo en que almorzaran ese día, y ella incluso había pensado en un sinfín de razones que la convenciesen de que comiera sano ese día. Se resignó a seguir esperándola más y comió con las chicas.

Siguió el día y no supo nada de ella. Fue a ver a las clases que le restaban a la rubia, pero en ninguna había aparecido. Habría estado asustada por su repentino desaparecimiento, pero no era que saltarse clases fuese algo poco habitual para Haruka. Así continuó durante toda la jornada. Una vez que llegó a su casa le llamó a su celular, pero no contestó.

Al día siguiente fue igual, no supo nada de ella, y al parecer sus amigos tampoco, pero no parecían alarmados ni nada, por lo que Michiru decidió tranquilizarse y dejar que ella le buscara, después de todo le debía una disculpa por plantarla.

Ya se hacía tarde y era hora de irse, pero luego recordó de último momento que tenía que entregar unos libros a la biblioteca que había pedido hace unos días para un trabajo. Iba caminando por el pasillo que ya se encontraba vacío, pues ya casi todos se habían ido. De pronto escuchó unos pasos a su espalda que le hicieron voltear, encontrándose con Haruka. La chica sonrió al verle al encontrarla. Iba a reprocharle en tono de broma su comportamiento y el plantón del día anterior, pero pudo distinguir el semblante serio de Haruka, por lo que prefirió callar. Los pasos lentos y firmes hacia ella hacían eco en el pasillo. No sabía porque, pero sintió un nudo en el estómago al verle acercándose con aquella expresión, y sobre todo aquellos ojos, que le veían fijamente, de manera casi perturbadora. Inconscientemente retrocedió un paso.

-"tienes idea de cuánto te he estado buscando…"- se aventuró a decir. –"… ayer te esperé horas y tú…"

-"te gusta Seiya?"- preguntó tajante la rubia interrumpiendo lo que decía.

-"q que?"- pronunció confundida la chica ante aquella improvista pregunta.

Pero la rubia no respondió nada, solo le seguía mirando de aquella manera que a la chica le provocaba nerviosismo. Siguió acercándose a ella, y ella retrocedió otro paso. La rubia entonces tomó su muñeca, cosa que asustó un poco más a la chica, quien le miró extrañada.

-"Haruka…"- pronunció, sin obtener una respuesta, solo la misma mirada hostil -"Ha Haruka… suéltame… me haces daño"

-"contesta"- dice con su rostro totalmente serio, con esa mirada que ya le daba escalofríos a la chica.

Michiru no sabía qué hacer, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, esa mirada, su actitud, la situación, tenía miedo. Al no responder, la rubia comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella, mientras apretaba más la muñeca de la chica, provocando un leve quejido.

-"te gusta que él te mire?... "- la tomó de los hombros para empujarla contra la pared, acorralándola mejor. –"te gusta que se acerque a ti?"- dice sin dejar de agarrarle la muñeca, ahora pasa su mano por su mejilla. –"te gustaría que te tocara así? No?"

-"Haruka… por favor, ya basta"- dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

-"…te gustaría que te besara?"- dice acercando su rostro lentamente, sin dejar de verle de manera fría. La chica entró en pánico al tenerla tan cerca, su corazón se aceleró más aun.

Entonces en un impulso total la empujó y salió corriendo. Mientras la rubia permanecía en la misma posición, estática. Michiru salió corriendo con todo lo que tenía, solo quería salir de allí. No se dio cuenta de alguien en el camino con quien chocó.

-"hey... Michiru, estás bien?"- preguntó Seiya poniéndole una mano al hombro, al notar lo agitada que se encontraba la chica al chocar con él.

Ella solo lo miró, y sin saber bien que responder, y siguió su camino. Solo tenía algo en mente, y era llegar a su casa. El chico quedó extrañado mirando por donde se había ido. Volteó encontrándose con su amiga quien llegaba por donde mismo había aparecido la chica.

-"Haruka… tienes alguna idea de que le sucedió a Michiru?... parecía asustada"

Hubo un leve silencio que extrañó más aun al chico. Buscó encontrar la mirada de ella, pero al encontrarla se encontró con esos profundos inexpresivos ojos verdes.

-"no… no se"- dijo secamente y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, tal como llegó, y se fue directamente a su automóvil sola.

Mientras, Michiru agradeció que el chofer ya la estuviese esperando en las afueras de la escuela. Subió rápidamente, extrañando un poco a su chofer por la actitud, pues siempre subía con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que Haruka siempre la acompañaba hasta su llegada.

-"Señorita, se encuentra usted bien?"

Michiru entonces tomó aire, trato de poner su mejor sonrisa para disimular su verdadero sentimiento.

-"si, estoy bien Saito"

Mantuvo aquella compostura hasta llegar a su casa, pues tampoco quería que sus padres le hicieran la misma pregunta. Decidió pasar la cena, excusándose de que estaba cansada y no tenía hambre, y se dirigió directo a su habitación. Una vez allí, fue al baño, de donde salió con su pijama puesto, peinó su cabello como todas las noches, y luego se acomodó en la cama, para apagar la luz. Una vez que lo hizo, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, acompañada de unas cuantas más. Una y otra vez aquella mirada, tan distinta a la habitual, venía a su mente. Se preguntaba qué era lo que realmente había sucedido, y si volvería a ver esa mirada alegre.

Mientras, en otro lado de la ciudad, Haruka se encontraba en su enorme habitación a oscuras, sentada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la cama. A su lado, en el suelo, un cenicero con un cigarrillo encendido, que había sido consumido solo, pues las cenizas aun sin botar delataban que hace ya rato había sido abandonado. La rubia permanecía en la misma postura desde hace varios minutos, mirando ensimismada sus propias manos.

* * *

_Siento muchiiisimo la demora, pero estuve en mis semanas criticas y estresantes de examenes, y bueno, hace dos semanas fue mi cumple y lo celebre un poco desfasado por lo de los examenes, pero toda la semana eso si, y con desquite jajaja_

_Pero para que vean no me he olvidado de el fic, un capitulo de extra duración. Y con este capitulo de ventilan las complicaciones jeje. Se pone dificil la cosa parece._

Mil gracias cpor los review que me hicieron apurarme a escribir... melux85, anonimo, Melfon, Mel, Sailor-chan, hamichi, Leferu, Belle03, y a los lectores anonimos!

_Bsos y saludos! _


	6. Una amistad en peligro

**6. Una amistad en peligro**

.

Pasaron los días y Michiru agradeció que no se haya topado con Haruka. No sabría cómo reaccionar si la veía, todo lo que tenía en su mente era el recuerdo de la última vez que le vio, y esa escalofriante mirada.

-"Mina llamando a Michiru… estás ahí?"- la voz de su amiga y su mano de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la devolvió a la realidad donde se encontraba con las chicas sentadas en el receso.

-"emm… sí, perdón, me decías algo?"- su amiga suspiró.

-"en resumen, quiero saber cuándo verás a Haruka? El que tú te juntes con ella, puede ser mi boleto para yo ser más cercana a Yaten. Dile que… no sé, si salimos todos juntos"

-"ay Mina, ya bájale con ese tipo… que tanto le ves?"- dijo algo fastidiada Lita.

-"verás, es guapo… y… y guapo…"- dijo tratando de pensar en otro adjetivo para describirlo.

-"y engreído, desagradable y canalla"- completó la de pelo castaño, mientras las demás reían.

-"lo que pasa es que eres muy exigente Lita, así no encontrarás a nadie"

-"pero que…!"- comenzó a levantarse.

-"chicas, ya basta o terminarán peleando"- intervino Amy.

-"bien, como quieras Mina, pero después no te quejes cuando ese enano te rompa el corazón"

-"estoy con Lita"- comentó Rei. –"pero aun así no me molestaría salir con ellos"- dijo por debajo.

-"gracias Rei"- dijo irónicamente Lita alzando una ceja por lo ultimo comentado.

-"ves? Rei está conmigo… y que dices Michiru, cuando verás a Haruka"- se apresuró a preguntar.

-"yo…"- cómo explicarles lo que había ocurrido con la rubia si ni ella misma lo sabía bien. –"…creo que no será posible eso, no la he visto"

-"como? Parecían estar siempre juntas"- preguntó Serena. –"sucedió algo?"

-"no lo sé…"- dijo distraída, recordando lo sucedido, con la vista fija en nada especifico.

Hubo un leve silencio, las chicas seguían sin entender bien a qué se refería o si había sucedido algo grave. Como fuese, decidieron mejor cambiar el tema para distraer a la chica. Poco escuchó acerca del relato de Serena acerca de su fin de semana con su novio Darien, pues por más que trató no logró sacarse el recuerdo de la situación con la rubia de hace unos días. Intentó de remover el recuerdo sacudiendo la cabeza y concentrándose mejor en lo que hablaban las chicas.

Sonrió para sí misma, bien, lo estaba consiguiendo, su mente comenzaba despejarse de una vez por todas. Se sentía un poco más relajada, era lo que le gustaba de la compañía de las chicas, junto a ellas todo parecía ser más simple. Entonces volteó hacia un lado encontrándose con la causa de su pérdida de aquella tranquilidad. Ahí estaba Haruka caminando por un pasillo junto a sus inseparables amigos. Sintió cómo su respiración se cortó cuando cruzaron miradas. La rubia solo miró de manera seria y penetrante mientras seguía caminando. Una vez que la perdió de vista sintió cómo lograba volver a soltar la respiración. Su corazón aun estaba agitado, hace días no le veía y esa mirada le había inquietado de sobremanera. Luego de sentir el efecto de la _mirada Tenoh, _volvió en síy frunció levemente el ceño.

_-'es que acaso está enfadada? Ella?'_

Sintió como el enojo le invadió, pues quien debía estar enfadada realmente era ella, no la rubia. Hasta ese entonces recordar lo sucedido le traía una mescla de sentimientos, pero jamás pensó en el enfado. Pero después de todo eso era lo que debía sentir, pues su 'amiga' sin motivo alguno prácticamente le agredió sin explicación alguna. Solo recordarlo sentía desconcierto, aunque debería ser enojo.

Mientras los chicos se sentaban en su lugar habitual. Una vez allí se acomodaron y encendieron cada uno un cigarrillo. Comenzaron a conversar todos exceptuando a Haruka, quien parecía no estar de humor ese día.

-"oye Haruka, te pasa algo? Hace días que andas rara"- preguntó el pelinegro.

-"nada"- respondió secamente sin dejar de mirar a nada, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-"ya déjala Seiya, ya sabes que cuando anda de mal humor es como un perro rabioso"- dijo burlesco Yaten provocándole. Algo de él debía admitir que le encantaba pelear con ella.

Todos esperaban una agresiva respuesta de la rubia como siempre, incluso Yaten, pero solo recibió una mirada hostil, esa que sin mayor expresión hasta a ellos les congelaba la sangre. Manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pollerón se levantó y se fue, dejando absolutamente confundidos a sus amigos.

-"qué diablos fue eso?"- preguntó sorprendido el más bajo.

-"no lo sé, pero ya sabes de esa mirada… nada bueno puede venir de eso"- dijo Taiki.

-"hace días está actuando raro"- dijo sin dejar de ver pasto el pelinegro.

-"creen que tenga algo que ver la chica Kaioh?"-de pronto preguntó Yaten.

-"Michiru?"- Seiya levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, quien solo levantó los hombros.

-"no lo sé, hace días que no les veo hablar y últimamente es muy cercana a ella"

Después de las palabras de Yaten, el pelinegro desvió la mirada, a nada en particular, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo levemente el ceño. Se quedó pensando en aquello que su amigo había dicho acerca de Michiru y Haruka.

.

Michiru se encontraba en su casillero, forzando la puerta que se negaba a abrir, a pesar de ya no tener el candado. Definitivamente todo se ponía en su contra ese día, pues debía reconocer que desde que le vio había estado inquieta, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

-"lo que me faltaba"- comentó por debajo.

Sintió unos pasos a su espalda que le hicieron voltear, encontrándose con una chica de cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta los hombros, delgada que medía casi lo mismo que ella. Algo en ella se le hizo familiar, entonces después de unos segundos le reconoció. Sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban y volteó nuevamente a su casillero, esta vez tratando de abrirlo con mayor desesperación.

-"eres Michiru Kaioh, no?"- escuchó a su espalda.

La chica sintió como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, pues quien le hablaba era precisamente la chica que había descubierto besándose con Haruka. Entonces esa escena que presenció volvió frente a sus ojos.

-"s si… como lo sabes?"- preguntó algo nerviosa sin verle, pues no se sentía capaz de verle a los ojos.

-"lo averigüé"- dijo con tranquilidad mientras sacaba unos libros de su casillero, que estaba relativamente cerca que el de Michiru.

Al escuchar aquello Michiru volteó extrañada a la chica, quien cerraba su casillero con total calma. Se preguntó porqué alguien querría averiguar su nombre. De pronto la chica miró directamente a Michiru a los ojos con seriedad.

-"me llamo Misako… espero que no lo olvides"- esto extrañó aun más a la chica. La pelinegro después de una pausa continuó con un tono hostil. –"no sé qué te traigas con Haruka, pero te lo advierto, aléjate de ella"

-"perdón?"- preguntó un tanto a la defensiva.

-"lo que oyes, no sacaras nada de ella, solo te utiliza. Después de todo siempre vuelve a mi"- dijo con autoridad.

El tono de la chica podría intimidar a Michiru, pero todo lo contrario. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a dejarla en su lugar, pero luego medito las palabras de la chica.

-"yo no tengo porqué…! ….espera un momento… no hay nada entre Haruka y yo como tú piensas… y…"- pero fue interrumpida.

-"solo aléjate de ella"- dijo tajante, para luego voltear e irse, dejando a la chica nuevamente sola.

-"pero quién demonios se cree esa chica!"- dijo molesta volviendo a su casillero. –"… está loca si cree que puede ordenarme que hacer"

Esta vez trataba de abrir el casillero con mayor violencia, pero se negaba a hacerle caso, pues se mantenía cerrado. De pronto sintió como alguien le daba dos golpes, abriéndose el casillero. La chica volteó sorprendida encontrándose con la autora de los golpes, Haruka. Inmediamente se le fue el habla y su mente se puso en blanco, mientras la rubia solo permanecía seria.

-"fue mi casillero hace dos años. Siempre dio problemas para abrir"- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el suyo, a un par de metros del de la chica.

Michiru solo guardaba silencio, siguiéndole con la mirada, mientras la rubia guardaba sus cosas. Cuando ella volteó a verle, la chica rápidamente apartó la vista de vuelta a su casillero.

-"gracias… pero no necesitaba tu ayuda"- dijo recordando que había optado por tomar una postura ofendida por la situación pasada.

-"eres una niña muy tonta, sabes?"

La chica al escuchar esto volteó con el ceño fruncido, viendo cómo la rubia se cruzaba de brazos apoyando su hombro en la pared de los casilleros, con una leve sonrisa ladina.

-"… en el fondo sabes que estabas esperando mi ayuda"- continuó arrogante.

-"por qué…"- pero no pudo continuar pues la rubia ya caminaba dejándole hablando sola. –"aaggh! Pero que mal educada!"

Bramó mientras cerraba su casillero, la rubia sí que podía cambiarle el humor con facilidad. Pasó días en que no le volvió a ver más, solo a veces lograba sentir esa fuerte mirada sobre sus hombros, pero volteaba y no le encontraba. También podía notarse un tanto deprimida, a pesar de que ya había dirigido leves intercambios de palabras con la rubia, no era lo mismo de antes. Ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca prácticamente a toda hora, incluso en su casa en aquellas visitas sorpresa que le gustaba tanto hacerle, y que, aparentemente, sus padres disfrutaban tanto como la rubia.

Se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del colegio reflexionando la situación, pues estaba un tanto confundida con las actitudes de la rubia, de las pocas palabras que ahora cruzaban en sus pocos encuentros, la rubia o la molestaba para sacarla de quicio, o le miraba silenciosa con aquella mirada seria que no podía descifrar del todo pero que le congelaba. Realmente no sabía cual Haruka prefería, pero al menos cuando la molestaba fugazmente era parecido a su relación de antes.

-"problemas?"- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"ah… hola Seiya"- dijo saludando a quien le hablaba, un poco distraída y un tanto sonrojada como siempre cada vez le hablaba el chico.

-"no suenas como siempre…"- se sentó junto a ella. –"no quiero entrometerme en tu vida, pero, estás bien?"

-"si, no es nada… solo pensaba nada más"- el chico al escuchar eso hizo una sonrisa ladina que sonrojó un poco más a la chica, provocándole un leve malestar por su abdomen. El gesto se le hizo familiar.

-"vaya… una chica profunda entonces"- otro gesto con la mano que le provocó un hormigueo que se apoderó de sus manos y brazos. El chico rió y ella también le siguió un tanto nerviosa.

Después de unos minutos, Michiru volvió a la calma y se quedó conversando con el chico de cosas triviales pero divertidas, que le estaban haciendo olvidar sus divagaciones anteriores. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente entretenidos conversando como para notar que a unos metros, estaba Haruka observando cómo conversaban. Podía notar los gestos de la chica al hablarle, cómo le miraba, cosas que no hacían más que molestar a la rubia. No soportó más y salió de allí caminando tan lentamente como llegó.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la idea de que a Michiru le gustara Seiya. La única chica que le había rechazado, ponía sus ojos en él, nada menos que en su mejor amigo. Su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que después de unos segundos le dolía, pero poco le importó, sólo caminaba.

Un chico venía cargado de libros que le impedían la visión, chocando levemente con el hombro de la rubia, quien venía caminando igualmente distraída. El contacto del chico la volvió a la realidad, enfureciéndole totalmente, sin siquiera haber percibido las disculpas del chico. Golpeó con violencia la torre de libros, haciendo que se cayeras por todos lados. El chico no alcanzó a asombrarse cuando los brazos de la rubia lo tomaron por el cuello de su camisa y lo empujaron contra la pared. El chico solo temblaba al ver el rostro furioso de Haruka. Todos voltearon a ver la escena.

Después de unos segundos, Haruka volvió en sí dando cuenta de lo que hacía, encontrándose con la temerosa cara del muchacho. Lentamente fue cambiando su expresión y soltando el cuello de la camisa.

-"yo… lo siento"- dijo soltándole completamente, mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros que hace unos segundos ella misma había arrojado al suelo. –"… enserio… toma"- dijo entregándole el último libro.

Pero las palabras no fueron suficientes, y apenas recibió el último libro el chico salió disparado corriendo. La rubia soltó un suspiro y negó levemente con la cabeza, como reprendiéndose a ella misma.

Cuando llegó a su casa, después de manejar a velocidades más allá de las admisibles, llegó visiblemente molesta y cansada. Aun sabiendo que arriesgaban un mal momento o una rabieta, sus empleados le preguntaron si quería algo.

-"que no!"- gritó por última vez. –"… estoy bien, si?"- dijo esto último más calmada al notar los rostros de ellos.

Subió a su enorme habitación para encerrarse. Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama mirando el techo. Tomó su almohada y la puso sobre su cara. Solo en unos segundos después escuchó como tocaban a su puerta.

-"queeee"- preguntó de mala gana sin sacar la almohada.

-"joven Haruka, está segura que no necesita nada?"- hubo un momento de silencio en el que la rubia repensó la pregunta.

-"bien… tráeme pizza y una hamburguesa con papas fritas"

-"bien"

-"… y una cerveza! No olvides la cerveza!"- gritó para que la escuchara. –"voy a necesitarla"

Encendió un cigarrillo y volvió a pensar en lo que traía en mente hacía días. Lo que más le disgustaba de todo es que se trataba de su amigo, y no cualquiera, sino Seiya. Y ahora su mente se enredaba con otra pregunta, ¿Qué era lo que él sentía por Michiru? Apagó el cigarrillo con violencia del solo pensarlo.

La verdad es que no sabía con certeza lo que sintiese su amigo por la chica, pues lo conocía y no parecía coquetearle cuando estaban solos, pero entonces por qué sentía este rabia tan grande hacia él? No, debía sacar cualquier idea negativa de su amigo, después de todo no había hecho nada malo.

.

-"buenos días bella durmiente, tus empleaditos no te despertaron a tiempo?"- preguntó Yaten al ver llegar a la rubia más atrasada de lo habitual.

-"no fastidies, no tuve una buena noche"

-"problemas para dormir?"- preguntó Seiya.

La rubia al oírle, le vio con detención unos segundos, para luego desviar la mirada. No podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, por más injusta que fuese hacia él.

-"no… todo bien"- respondió con un tono un tanto hostil que los tres chicos percibieron.

El chico le miró extrañado ante tal fría respuesta, pues no recordaba haber peleado o discutido con ella. Hace días la encontraba extraña, y esto terminaba de comprobarlo.

Haruka se fue sin dar mayor explicación, dejando a los chicos aun más extrañados por el comportamiento de su siempre alegre, aunque a veces gruñona, amiga.

La rubia no soportó más estar allí, pues sabía que cualquier otra palabra que le dirigiese su amigo le haría contestar impulsivamente lo primero que se le viniese en mente, y no sería nada bueno, pues por más que se desveló tratando de desviar los malos pensamientos hacia él, no lo consiguió.

Mientras la chica se sentía un poco mejor de sus ya habituales divagaciones, y se preparaba con las demás para ir a la clase de gimnasia. Eso la tenía un poco nerviosa, pues sabía compartía aquella clase con los cuatro, incluyendo a la rubia.

-"como me queda esta polera?"- pregunta Mina, recibiendo la aprobación de sus amigas en unísono, mientras Lita rodaba los ojos al saber perfectamente que se arreglaba para llamar la atención de Yaten.

Salieron de los cambiadores para dirigirse a las canchas, donde comenzaría la clase. Michiru le buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró.

-"hola chicas"- saludó Seiya acompañado de sus dos amigos.

Todas las chicas saludaron amablemente. Taiki pudo observar que la única en no verse entusiasmada era Lita, quien fingía desinterés mirando a otro lado. Alzó una ceja observándole con detención. Al sentir la mirada del chico alto, volteó hacia él, encontrándose de lleno con aquella mirada seria y analizadora. El chico sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero luego la desvió hacia un lado, sintiendo la chica como un gesto parecido al desprecio, cosa que no hizo más que extrañar y enojar. Iba a decirle algo, pero Mina interrumpió.

-"hola Yaten!"- el chico solo puso cara de leve desagrado y le dio la espalda.

-"pero que fastidio… hola tu también"

-"jajaja, perdonen a Yaten, solo que le agrada hacerse el malo"- dijo riendo el pelinegro. El aludido inmediamente se volteó.

-"que dices!"

Los chicos solo rieron, y las chicas también, solo que más disimuladas, mientras el más bajo permanecía furioso. Mientras, Michiru seguía buscando a la rubia con la mirada, pero no había rastro de ella.

-"bien chicos! Empecemos la clase…"- reclamó el maestro para captar la atención, y se dispuso a comenzar la clase. –"pero que tenemos aquí, tarde a mi clase Tenoh"

Al escuchar eso la chica volteó rápidamente, al igual que sus amigos que le andaban buscando hace un rato. La susodicha venía seria y con las manos en los bolsillos, sin sentirse intimidada ante el maestro.

-"siento la demora"- dijo con tono monótono, sin abandonar su postura seria. Por unos segundos se encontró con la mirada de la chica, provocando la misma sensación de inquietud.

-"está bien, incorpórate en silencio"

La rubia se sentó entonces cerca de sus amigos, quien por más que le interrogaron donde se había metido todo el día, no respondió mucho.

Después de las clases, el profesor, como era costumbre, dejaba los últimos veinte minutos de su clase para hacer un partido del deporte que quisieran. Como siempre, ganaba el futbol. El juego era voluntario, por lo que la mayoría prefería pasar ese rato descansando después de la clase y observando a los masoquistas que quisieran jugar por su propia voluntad, o sea, generalmente hombres, y un número menor de mujeres.

-"Seiya, tú serás un capitán… y…"- dijo pensativo mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos para escoger al otro capitán.

-"yo profesor"- se precipitó a levantar la mano Haruka.

-"bien, Tú Tenoh… ahora escojan a sus compañeros"

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, extrañados de que por primera vez no fuesen los cuatro juntos en un mismo equipo y ganar, pero Haruka parecía no pensar en ello. Ambos chicos pasaron al frente y se pusieron uno por uno a ver a quienes podían elegir.

-"creí que siempre éramos juntos para hacer la jugada especial"- dijo el chico en voz baja a su amiga, un tanto extrañado.

-"bueno, supongo que ahora quiero competir contra ti, así veremos quién es mejor"- dijo guiñándole el ojo tratando de sonar natural, sin que sospechara sus profundas intenciones que ni ella misma podía controlar.

Después de que cada uno eligiera a su compañero, y que algunos se negaran a jugar, mayoritariamente mujeres quienes preferían sentarse y ver del partido, ambos equipos se acercaron al centro de la cancha.

-"prepárate para perder Tenoh"

-"ni en tus sueños Kou"- respondió retadora.

Después del pitazo la pelota comenzó a rodar, la rubia corría con el balón hacía la portería contraria, pero no duró mucho cuando su amigo le arrebató el balón y correr hacia el lado opuesto. La rubia frunció el ceño y comenzó a correr también. No cabía duda, Haruka era mucho más rápida, pero el chico poseía una mayor habilidad a la hora de controlar el balón, pues no por nada era el capitán del equipo de la escuela.

-"Vamos chicos!"- se escuchaba desde las graderías.

En otra ocasión Haruka habría aprovechado la situación para lucirse y coquetear con las chicas del público, más aun sabiendo que Michiru era una de ellas, pero este no era el momento. En su mente se había alojado una idea y era ganarle a como dé lugar a Seiya. No podía evitar sentirse así, debía derrotarlo.

El chico corría a toda velocidad hacia la portería, pero la rubia alcanzándole, y una zancadilla le hizo caer. Sonó el pitazo y se determinó falta, por lo que el equipo del chico debía jugar. Seiya le miró esperando una respuesta, pero solo se encontró con la mirada desafiante de su amiga, quien luego se echó a correr de vuelta al juego. Éste se extrañó, pero decidió continuar el juego, después de todo sabía que este tipo de cosas pasaban en ese deporte.

Después de varios minutos las faltas eran evidentes y hostiles. Él no comprendía la actitud de ella, pero ya estaba comenzándose a fastidiar, y su espíritu de competencia salió a relucir. Ahora eran ambos los que constantemente se derribaban jugada tras jugada.

-"profesor, se me rompió una uña y esto ya no está entretenido"- dijo una de las chicas ya cansada del juego y de los constantes empujones entre ambos amigos que ya eran evidentes.

El maestro solo asintió y siguió atento al juego, pues en cualquier momento podría haber un pleito, pues Haruka insistía en cometerle faltas al pelinegro. Eso también hacía emocionante para los que veían, quienes veían como la tensión subía a cada segundo de juego.

-"ya déjate de juegos Seiya y anota de una vez… denuéstanos quien es el goleador del equipo de la escuela"- dijo Yaten quien estaba al arco en el equipo del pelinegro.

El chico decidido a anotar, dio un pase, quien a los segundos volvió a tener posesión del balón, paso a uno, dos, tres jugadores, hasta estar casi solo a la portería, pero a los segundos la presencia de Haruka a su lado le alertó. No se detuvo de correr, trató de lanzar pero la rubia lo impidió tratando de quitarle el balón, como resultado de la velocidad, fuerza y fastidio, que ambos cayeran al suelo fuertemente. Los que veían en la gradería se levantaron para ver mejor, en especial Michiru, quien saltó preocupada al ver la brutal caída de ambos. Unos pocos se acercaron, en especial sus amigos quienes estaban también jugando en la cancha. Mayor sorpresa causo que ambos, a pesar de la fuerte caída, se levantaran rápidamente, sin siquiera haber sentido dolor, con una sola idea en mente, reclamarle al otro.

-"que crees que haces Haruka!"- dijo después de golpear el pasto con su puño levantándose.

-"jugar"- respondió con ironía, igual de molesta que él.

Ambos sin pensar mucho se abalanzaron hacia el otro, pero fueron alcanzados por sus amigos cada uno.

-"deténganse ambos"- dijo Taiki deteniendo al pelinegro.

-"si, que les sucede, es solo un juego"- dijo también Yaten, quien sostenía a la rubia.

-"ya… basta…basta! La clase se acabó por hoy, vayan a las duchas y cálmense si no quieren problemas"- advirtió el maestro, para luego dirigirse a los demás. –"… y ustedes también mirones, la clase se acabó"

La rubia se zafó con violencia del agarre de su amigo, quien era más bajo que ella, y caminó enojada hacia las duchas de mujeres. Taiki soltó en ese momento a su amigo, quien se arregló sus ropas. Mientras Michiru se acercó lo suficiente para comprobar el estado del chico.

-"que fue eso, eh?"- interrogó el más alto.

-"pregúntale a Haruka, no dejó de botarme y golpearme mientras jugábamos… y eso no fue parte del juego"- dijo molesto arreglándose ahora su cabello.

-"eso es cierto, también lo noté. Se pelearon?"- preguntó el más bajo.

-"no… ni idea que le sucede… quiero ducharme ahora"

Los tres se fueron, mientras la chica permanecía en la cancha, preocupada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni siquiera notó que ya todos se habían ido a las duchas. Una vez que volvió a la realidad caminó hacia estas para arreglarse.

Haruka llevaba varios minutos en la ducha, tantos que ya todas se habían ido. Era como si necesitara sacarse más que el sudor de su cuerpo con el agua, sino también limpiar de su mente la idea que había tenido mientras jugaban de dañar a su amigo. No pudo evitar sentir aquella sensación de golpearle, aun siendo que no le había hecho nada. Salió de las duchas y comenzó a vestirse. Mientras lo hacía notó que Michiru entraba a las duchas. La chica dio gracias a Dios que la rubia ya estuviese con su ropa puesta, aunque su camisa aun no estaba completamente abotonada, pero nada escandaloso.

-"estás bien? te caíste muy fuerte"- dijo con tono preocupada.

-"estoy bien… gracias"- dijo con tono bajo sin dejar de mirarle.

La chica al sentir esos penetrantes ojos verdes mirándole bajó la mirada, eran demasiado intensos. La rubia notó como bajó la mirada, cosa que le hizo hacerlo con la suya. Caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en la banca pesadamente, mientras dejaba escapar el aire que contenían sus pulmones. La chica le vio minutos en silencio, sin despegar su espalda de la pared a un lado de la puerta. Aun se le venía la mente aquella situación de hace semanas, y esa mirada que la congelaba, distinta a la usual. No pudo evitar encogerse y apegarse más a la pared, pero luego vio nuevamente a la rubia que no despegaba la vista de la mirada, parecía abrumada. Lentamente se relajaron sus músculos y olvidó aquella escena de su mente. Caminó lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado, pero mirando hacia el otro lado. También dejó escapar el aire.

-"Michiru…"

-"si?"- dijo también sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

-"perdón por lo del otro día… no sé que me sucedió"-dijo casi murmurando, sin abandonar su expresión.

-"está bien"

-"no digas que está bien, porque no lo está" – frunció el ceño. –"… no quise lastimarte…"- silencio que comenzó a desesperar a la rubia. –"… además, es tu culpa!"- dijo levantándose de pronto.

-"que? Mi culpa?"- se levantó igual de rápido, sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

-"si! Siempre es tu culpa… Tú… Tú…. Ahhg, no se puede hablar contigo niña boba"- tomó su bolso y salió de las duchas.

La chica se quedó con la palabra en la boca, aunque la verdad ni siquiera sabía qué decir ante tal respuesta repentina. Pero de algo estaba segura, lo último la puso de mal humor. Caminó molesta a la regadera, despojándose fastidiada de su ropa. Abrió la llave del agua a la espera de que el agua la tranquilizara, pero no dejó de fruncir el ceño.

-"mi culpa? Mi culpa?"- gritó sabiéndose sola en el lugar. –"… que se ha creído dándome esa disculpa tan mala, la que debería estar ofendida soy yo…YO!"

Terminó de ducharse y salió para vestirse, mientras continuaba murmurando molesta palabras sueltas que pensaba en voz alta. Guardó las cosas en su bolso y salió.

-"… pero que descaro"- dijo en voz alta.

-"que descaro qué?"- escuchó una voz conocida a su espalda. Que la hizo saltar.

-"Se Seiya…me asustaste"- el chico rió al darse cuenta de ello.

-"jajaja, lo siento, pero estabas tan pensativa que no pude evitarlo"- dijo conteniendo la risa. –"… has visto a Haruka?"- la chica al escuchar ese nombre volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-"se fue hace un rato en las duchas"- entonces se atrevió a preguntar. –"que… que fue lo que sucedió en la cancha hace un rato"

-"no lo sé… pero planeo averiguarlo"- se sentó pesadamente en una banca que se encontraba en el pasillo, siendo seguido con la vista por la chica. –"… hemos peleado antes, pero siempre sé el motivo. Haruka es demasiado impulsiva y no me quepa duda que algo le molesta para que reaccionara así"

-"ustedes… son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo"- peguntó con curiosidad, sentándose tímidamente a su lado.

-"si… nos conocimos a los seis años… todos"- se quedó un tanto melancólico pensando en aquello.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Era el primer día de escuela para todos, y Seiya trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo. Se despidió de su chofer y bajó del vehículo para ir a la entrada.

-"nos vemos mamá! Recuerda comprarme el juego que prometiste!"- escuchó a otra niña a su espalda.

Volteó a verla, una niña de cabellos rubios y largos que sacudía su mano despidiéndose de el lujoso vehículo que la había traído. Traía una sonrisa que no hizo más que contagiársela al chico, quien se relajó un poco más.

Todos los alumnos entraron por órdenes de la maestra y comenzaron las clases. Les entregaron lápices y hojas para que dibujaran sus vacaciones. Los cuatro chicos que se sentaron alrededor de la mesa se miraron unos a otros.

-"hola… me llamo Seiya"- dijo entusiasmado el pequeño.

-"Taiki"- correspondió el saludo estirando su mano. Ambos miraron al chico de ojos verdes que miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de hacerse el desinteresado con el saludo, pero luego de unos segundos resopló.

-"Yaten"- dijo recordando que su madre le había pedido que no fuese grosero y tratara de conocer a nuevos amigos.

-"y tú?"- preguntó curioso el pelinegro al notar que quien seguía era la chica que vio en la entrada. La chica solo rió unos segundos.

-"ustedes deben ser muy afortunados… pues serán amigos de nada menos que Haruka Tenoh!"- dijo entre risas, provocando la de los que luego terminarían siendo los mejores amigos.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-"… y bueno, no nos hemos separado desde entonces"

La chica rió levemente al imaginarse a Harruka a esa edad, tal cual como el pelinegro la describía.

-"si son amigos, de seguro se arreglará entonces"- comentó la chica.

-"si, tienes razón. La seguiré buscando, nos vemos"

El chico la buscó toda la tarde, pero no la encontró. Esto también era porque la rubia sabía que la estarían buscando y le evitó, pero no pudo hacerlo todo el día.

-"Haruka"- dijo el chico al encontrarla en uno de los jardines de la escuela, entada en la rama baja de un árbol fumando un cigarrillo.

-"Seiya"- respondió con tono tranquilo mientras botaba el cigarrillo al suelo y bajaba para apagarlo.

-"te he estado buscando todo el día"

-"bien, me encontraste"- sus ojos y expresión denotaban que esperaba cualquier chispa para encender su molestia.

-"se puede saber que te sucede? Que fue lo que pasó en la cancha"

-"espíritu deportivo"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"no me vengas con eso, fue más que un estúpido juego"

-"te gusta?"- dijo de pronto.

-"quien?"- preguntó confundido.

-"no me hagas decirlo"- dijo molesta. Entonces el pelinegro recordó el comentario de sus amigos.

-"Michiru?"- preguntó un poco confundido.

-"entonces te gusta"

-"se trata de eso? Cuando has dejado que una chica se interponga entre nosotros"

-"no es cualquier chica!"- dijo apretando los puños. El chico al oírle se sorprendió, mientras la rubia desvía la mirada al notarse delatada.

-"entonces es eso, te gusta Michiru enserio"- dijo cruzándose de brazos, terminando de comprobar la idea que se le había metido en la cabeza. No era sorpresa para el que Haruka tratara de conquistarla, lo hace con muchas, pero jamás había llegado a ser así por alguna.

-"no me vengas con esas bobadas cursis"

-"entonces lo vas a negar?"

-"no he dicho eso… que hay de ti, entonces te gusta?"- desvió el asunto. Pero el chico no respondió, solo se le quedó observando pensativo y un tanto sorprendido con esta nueva faceta. La rubia comenzó a exasperarse por el silencio. –"…ella… ella es mía, si! Así que ni lo pienses"

-"Haruka, ella no es un objeto para pertenecerle a alguien. No es algo que puedes comprar"- reprochó.

-"ah sí? Pues Haruka Tenoh obtiene todo lo que quiere!"- respondió a la defensiva.

-"solo escúchate!"

-"ya basta! Solo aléjate de ella"- dijo dispuesta a abandonar la conversación, pero la voz de su amigo la detuvo.

-"no"- al escuchar al pelinegro volteó lentamente hacia él. –"… lo siento Haruka, pero debes aprender que las cosas no se consiguen así y no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres solo por ser Haruka Tenoh"- la rubia solo le miró sorprendida, para luego fruncir el ceño.

-"bien… entonces así será"-dicho esto último le dio la espalda y se dispuso a irse.

-"dejaras que tu actitud infantil arruine nuestra amistad?"- escuchó a su espalda. La rubia se detuvo unos segundos, pero siguió caminando.

* * *

_Perdón la demora! pero entre la pega y los amigos me anduve perdiendo, jeje... espero que les guste! saludos y gracias x los comentarios q cada vez q m llegar m acuerdo de continuar jajaja._

_Bsos!_


	7. confirmación

7. confirmado

Apenas llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en esta, soltando el aire contenido de hace un rato. Una vez sola en su inmensa habitación, el sentimiento de confusión y algo de culpa le invadió. Tiró su bolso sobre su cama, y después de unos minutos se sentó en el suelo, aun apoyada en la puerta.

Todos estos sentimientos revueltos eran demasiado desconcertantes e incontrolables para ella. Haruka siempre había sido apasionada e impulsiva en todo, y tal vez ese fuese el motivo de exteriorizar aquellas inquietudes sin mayores rodeos. Por más que trató de contener su rabia por la situación de Michiru y Seiya, evitando a ambos, en especial a su amigo, no pudo evitarlo.

-"que es lo que me sucede"- susurra acompañado de un angustiado suspiro, volviendo a esconder su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

Pasaron horas de completo silencio, de constantes cambios de ánimos y varios cigarrillos tratando de buscar una respuesta a su propio comportamiento, cuando se cansó de hacerlo. Se levantó y cambió de ropas, necesitaba distraerse.

-"pero joven Haruka, es día de semana"- dijo una de las empleadas al ver que salía poniéndose su chaqueta.

-"si sé… y no me importa mucho"- dijo antes de salir.

Tomó su automóvil deportivo azul y se fue rumbo a despejarse en aquellos antros que solía visitar. Decidió comenzar en un pub para beber unos tragos. Allí ligó con un par de chicas que le dieron sus números, pero Haruka no continuó con ellas pues se había aburrido. Salió del local para ir a otro.

_-"supongo que no eran mi gusto, es todo"_- pensó dándose ánimos para continuar su "noche de cacería" y no desistir para irse a su casa.

Entró a una discoteque famosa en el sector para continuar con su noche. Después de unos minutos allí dentro, se acercó a la barra para pedir lo de siempre para comenzar.

-"un long island por favor"- dijo a la barwoman, acompañado de un guiño.

-"que sean dos, yo invito a la señorita"- dijo un chico, para luego entablar conversación con la rubia, quien desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-"que te hace pensar que soy una señorita"- responde alzando una ceja, mostrándose molesta.

-"wow, que rudeza, me agrada"- comenta el chico con una sonrisa ladina.

-"y tú me aburres... además, puedo comprar mi propio trago, créeme"

-"entonces si te aburres, podemos hacer cosas más entretenidas, no te parece?"- la rubia le vio de pies a cabeza, luego gruñó.

-"agh… por este tipo de cosas dejaron de gustarme los hombres"- dejó dinero en el vaso de propinas y se fue, dejando al chico un tanto sorprendido.

Se hizo espacio entre la gente y salió del lugar, tratando de auto animarse a continuar y que no se diese por vencida, pues debía comprobar que seguía siendo la Haruka de siempre.

_-"__entonces es eso, te gusta Michiru enserio"_ -recordó las palabras de Seiya en su última conversación, o discusión mejor dicho. Sacudió su cabeza para remover tanto la pelea como las palabras.

- "debería olvidar lo que dijo, esa clase de bobadas sentimentalistas van con él, pero no conmigo"- habló para sí misma.

Subió a su auto y siguió rumbo a otro lugar, una discoteque de música electrónica exclusiva. Entró sin problemas, y se dirigió, como siempre, a la barra a pedir un trago. No tardó mucho en ligar a una chica. Bailó un par de canciones cuando la chica se aproximó para besarla. Entonces Haruka se sintió, para su sorpresa, incómoda con la cercanía de aquella chica y se hizo hacia atrás. La chica se sorprendió y rió.

-"que pasa, eres tímida?"

-"no… no es eso… solo, tengo sed"- encontró su excusa a último segundo. –"voy por algo y vuelvo"- mintió.

Se abrió paso entre la gente hasta la barra nuevamente. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, reprochándose su actitud. Y así sucedió con otras tres chicas más, que al momento en que se acercaban a ella, simplemente retrocedía y buscaba una excusa para irse. Volvió a la barra.

-"mierda, esto me está poniendo de mal humor ya"- comentó para sí misma.

-"Haruka?"- escuchó una voz conocida y volteó.

-"Misako"

-"no es día de semana?"

-"lo mismo digo… que te trae por acá?"

-"diversión, y tú?"

-"también, se supone"- dijo poco segura.

-"bueno, estas de suerte entonces querida, porque me encontraste"- dijo besando sus labios.

-"supongo"

-"supones? Ay Haru, sí que estás aburrida últimamente"- buscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar una pequeña bolsa con pastillas. –"tómate una y divirtámonos juntas"- la rubia tomo una para asegurarse de qué clase de pastillas eran.

-"mmm… tendría que dejar de beber si quiero tomarlas, eso o termino en un hospital"

-"créeme, si el alcohol no te ha sacado una sonrisa siquiera, una de estas si lo hará"- dijo jugando con la barbilla de la rubia.

La rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó una, el argumento de la chica parecía serle suficiente. Compró una botella de agua mineral y se fue a bailar con la chica.

Poco a poco las pastillas hicieron efecto, y comenzaba disfrutar la música muchísimo más que hace un rato, al igual que la compañía. A ratos la chica le besaba y la rubia correspondía, realmente comenzaba a entretenerse, como solía hacerlo, había hasta olvidado sus preocupaciones. Ya sudaba de tanto bailar, como todos a su alrededor, pero no importaba pues no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

_-"fue buena idea venir aquí"-_ pensó mientras sentía cómo Misako le robaba otro beso. _–"ya ni recuerdo porqué quería distraerme"_ – correspondió al beso. _–"ah… cierto, discutí con Seiya…"- _con el ritmo de la música y la euforia intensificó el beso. _–"estaba ofuscada con él por…"_

-"vamos a tu departamento"- dijo entre besos la chica.

-"… Michiru"- murmuró inconscientemente, pensando en voz alta.

-"que?"- soltó el beso molesta la chica para ver a la rubia, quien parecía distraída a su enojada mirada. –"que dijiste?"

El solo hecho de que la chica viniese a su mente le provocó un dolor de estómago extraño, y la pérdida de toda euforia provocada por la pastilla que había tomado hace unas horas. Aun así, su corazón estaba agitado.

-"Haruka!"- escuchó la voz de la chica que la traía a la realidad.

-"yo… lo siento Misako, pero creo que ya quiero irme"- dijo apartándose de ella, quien aun tenía las manos en su cuello.

-"que?... espera un segundo, esto es por la chica nueva? Que te traes con ella"

-"no sé de qué hablas Misako, solo quiero irme a casa, es todo"

-"tal vez lo que tú necesitas es otra pastilla para elevarte y listo"

-"lo que necesito es mi cama, porque quiero dormir"

-"bien, entonces déjame ir contigo"- dijo con una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño, que hizo reír a la rubia.

-"no desistirás, verdad"- dijo entre risas.

-"sabes que soy persistente, y sé que eso te agrada… además no me quedaré con las ganas"- coqueteó. La rubia sonrió de vuelta y se acercó hasta sus labios, pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-"no siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres Misako, no si yo no quiero…"- entonces volvió a alejarse. –"… buenas noches señorita"

Dicho eso se separó completamente y se retiró, perdiéndose entre la gente que bailaba, imposibilitando a la chica a seguirla y cumplir su objetivo.

Una vez que salió del local caminó hasta su auto, asumió que era suficiente por aquella noche, que terminó nada más y nada menos que comprobar todo lo contrario a lo que quería.

-"estúpido Seiya y sus cursilerías…. Y estúpida Michiru por… por… ahgg!"- golpeó el volante del auto, haciéndose más daño en su mano que al objeto.

.

-"quee? Como que no habrá ensayo!"- preguntó molesto Yaten.

-"no grites, me duele la cabeza"- dijo la rubia tratando de no forzar la voz.

-"eso te pasa por parrandear en día de semana"- gruñó de brazos cruzados el pelinegro.

-"gracias, Mamá"- gruñó sarcásticamente, para luego desviar la mirada.

-"hey! Que se traen ustedes dos"- preguntó curioso Taiki. –"… se pelearon por alguna estupidez y por su culpa no ensayaremos?"

-"lo que sucede es que Haruka tiene una crisis de edad y se le olvidó madurar"- bufó molesto Seiya.

-"no me interesa escuchar un sermón de sensatez"- dijo molesta marchándose, dejando desconcertados a los dos chicos, y más molesto al pelinegro.

-"que sucede Seiya?"- preguntó el más alto.

-"Haruka y su complejo de… Haruka Tenoh"- ambos chicos rieron a pesar de que el pelinegro se veía molesto.

-"entonces efectivamente pelearon"- terminó de decir Taiki.

-"ya sabes cómo es Haruka, jamás pelea más allá de una pataleta de hija única, se le pasará luego"- le bajó el perfil Yaten.

-"no chicos, es más que eso. Y esta vez no voy a ceder como siempre"- dijo firme, yéndose también del jardín.

-"demonios, crees que esto sea serio?"- preguntó el más bajo a su amigo.

-"no lo sé… solo queda esperar a ver como se resuelve este enredo"

Mientras la rubia caminaba rápido, una vez más se había dejado llevar por su molestia y volvió a discutir con el chico. Es que tenía esa rabia que no sabía cómo canalizar y la dejaba salir sin pensar. Por su mente pasó el disculparse por aquella tonta pelea del día anterior, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, y más aun ese sentimiento que no podía controlar.

Siguió el día hasta el fin de clases. La rubia caminó hasta su casillero, encontrándose con Michiru, quien sacaba sus cosas del suyo. Esta le vio de reojo y siguió con lo suyo. Esa sola mirada le revolvió el estomago a la rubia, cosa que no le hizo gracia y frunció el ceño. Simplemente le ponía de malas no tener el control de sus propias reacciones.

-"como tienes el descaro de mostrarte enojada"- de pronto dijo la chica mientras cerraba su casillero.

-"no sé de que hablas"- se hizo la desentendida.

-"quiero saber que te hice para que actúes así conmigo"- le encaró bruscamente.

-"ya me disculpé por lo que hice, bien!"

-"y a eso le llamas disculpas? Solo mírate, sigues actuando como si estuvieras enojada"- dijo acercándose a ella.

-"eso es porque tú me enojas!"- dijo volviendo a exaltarse, acercándose más.

-"y que se supone que hago para enojarte, porque no lo entiendo"- hubo un leve silencio.

De pronto la rubia fue consciente de lo muy cerca que estaba, y junto con ello, su ceño comenzó a relajarse. Pudo sentir como su nariz se impregnaba de ese aroma que se le había hecho inconfundible de la chica. Comenzó a distraerse en cada detalle del rostro de ella. Entonces la chica también fue consciente de la breve distancia entre ellas, y enseguida sintió cómo sus mejillas se acaloraban, más aun cuando Haruka fijaba su mirada en sus labios.

-"Haruka!"- una voz femenina las sacó de ese trance, haciendo que la chica inmediatamente pusiera distancia entre ambas. –"ayer en la noche me dejaste con las ganas, eh"- dijo Misako, sabiendo perfectamente que había interrumpido aquella situación que a sus ojos se volvía algo romántica.

Michiru al escuchar aquello no pudo disimular su rostro de sorpresa. Mil y una cosas imaginó con ese "_me dejaste con las ganas"_. Sin remediarlo la escena del beso de ambas volvió a su mente, más aun cuando la chica se aproximó a la rubia y le acarició sugerentemente el rostro, sin que la rubia reaccionase, solo veía a Michiru como si quisiera decirle algo. De pronto se sintió incómoda con la situación.

-"bien… me retiro"- sin esperar respuesta se fue lo más rápido que pudo. La rubia quiso seguirle, pero la mano de la chica le detuvo.

-"déjala, no vas a ir de rogona tras ella, no? la Haruka que conozco no es así"

-"y quien dijo que me conoces Misako"- dijo con ironía.

-"conozco todo lo que necesito"- respondió con el mismo tono, añadiendo la coquetería para luego darle un beso.

-"no"- desvió el rostro para evitarlo.

-"pero se puede saber qué demonios te sucede"- dijo ya fastidiada la chica ante la nueva negativa.

-"simplemente no estoy de humor ahora"- dijo con la intención de alcanzar a Michiru.

-"últimamente ya no lo estas… no desde que conociste a la nueva"- esto hizo que la rubia que se detuviera.

-"que quieres decir con eso"

-"no será que te estás enamorando de esa mojigata"- dijo sin mucho agrado, recibiendo una cara de pocos amigos por parte de la rubia.

Hubo un instante de silencio en que la rubia no respondió y mantenía el ceño fruncido, mientras la chica le miraba como si estuviera esperando una respuesta. La rubia solo se limitó a mirarle, dando a entender que su comentario no le había agradado. Retomó su camino tratando de ir a prisa, aunque sin correr, solo esperaba alcanzarla.

La encontró apoyada en las afueras de la escuela, seguramente esperando a que su chofer pasara por ella. La rubia sonrió al haber conseguido alcanzarla, entonces se metió las manos al bolcillo y caminó con calma.

-"no te dije que te acompañaría siempre hasta que llegara Shiro, tu chofer?"- la chica al escucharle sintió cómo se tensaron sus hombros. Aun así trato de mantener la calma.

-"hace días que no lo haces, perdí la costumbre"

-"exageras. Hoy lo retomaremos entonces, lo prometo"- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de liberar tensión.

Ambas se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio. La chica se encontraba perturbada por la situación anterior, era una mescla entre lo que dijo Misako y lo que interrumpió también. Por más que quería, no podía moverse al notar que la rubia estaba tan cerca. Por otro lado, Haruka se sentía un tanto perturbada por lo que había dicho Misako, debía estar bromeando.

Solo se escuchaba el viento correr, y a momentos uno que otro auto pasar. Cada una miraba a cualquier cosa, menos al lado en que se encontraba la otra. Haruka se mantenía con las manos en los bolsillos y Michiru sosteniendo su maletín, que a ratos movía como distracción. Para cortar aquel incómodo momento, llegó el auto.

-"bien… nos vemos"- se despidió con la mano la chica.

-"nos… nos vemos"- respondió distraída.

Una vez que el auto se fue quedó sola. Caminó hasta su auto pensativa, procesando la última situación y la nueva información que llegaba a su mente, pero que le era imposible de aceptar. Entonces, en un impulso se bajó del auto y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para ver si aun no se había ido. Y no se equivocaba, aun estaba Misako en los casilleros.

-"creí que te habías…"- pero la rubia no le permitió hablar más y le besó sin reparos.

La chica no dudo ni demoró en corresponder al beso. Duró un par de segundos hasta que la rubia se separó, dejando a la chica sorprendida y con los ojos aun cerrados.

-"y eso… a que se debe?"- pero la rubia permanecía seria, y parecía no obtener la misma satisfacción que la chica.

-"solo necesitaba corroborar algo"- dijo finalmente.

-"y? lo corroboraste?"- preguntó intrigada ante tanto misterio.

-"la verdad no lo sé"- pero algo había comprobado, ese beso ya no le era igual que antes.

.

Habían pasado días en que Haruka y Seiya habían dejado de hablar, solo intercambiaban miradas cuando se cruzaban. Tampoco había contacto mayor entre la rubia y Michiru, pues Harua le evitaba. Aun eran muchas las cosas que no podía controlar ni descifrar.

Estas cosas le eran absolutamente evidentes para sus amigos, quienes podían notar cómo ambos se evitaban, pero aun así, con el correr de los días su molestia del uno por el otro había disminuido, solo se veían de reojo, sin hablarse. Y quienes sentían que pagaban las consecuencias eran ellos, que por sus diferencias no podían estar tranquilos ni ensayar como siempre.

-"debemos hacer algo, no crees? Esos dos lo único que hacen es evitarse"- comentó Yaten.

-"mm… tienes razón"- respondió Taiki.

-"y eso me irrita profundamente"- gruñó.

-"bueno, alguna idea"- preguntó sarcástico el más alto. De pronto Yaten embozó una leve sonrisa.

-"de hecho si… se me ocurre algo"

Pasaron las horas y Haruka se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, cuando de pronto visualizó a Yaten corriendo con inusual rapidez hacia ella. Primero le miró extrañado, pero el semblante de preocupación del chico le hizo preocuparse a ella.

-"Harukaaa!... Haruka"- dijo agitado de correr.

-"que sucede?"- preguntó preocupada, mientras este recuperaba el aire apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-"es… es Seiya"- dijo temeroso. La rubia le miró un tanto intrigada para luego asustarse. –"él… él…"- de pronto sintió las manos de la rubia sacudiéndole los hombros.

-"que sucede con Seiya…habla!"- dijo exasperada imaginándose lo peor por la expresión de su amigo.

-"está en problemas, unos chicos le están golpeando en el jardín de atrás. Traté de ayudarle, pero eran muchos y yo…"- pero no terminó de escuchar lo que seguía y se echó a correr.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron, tal o más como solía hacerlo en las competencias. Solo pensar en la idea de que el pelinegro estuviese siendo atacado por varios chicos le invadía la sensación de miedo y adrenalina. Mantenía los puños apretados y por su mente solo cruzaba la idea de sacar a Seiya de lo que quiera que se haya metido. Fruncía el ceño preparándose para la pelea al notar los arbustos que ocultaban el jardín de atrás. Contuvo una gran bocanada de aire y cruzó con fuerza el umbral de ramas.

-"SEIYA!"

-"HARUKA!"- escuchó como decían al mismo tiempo, el chico llegando de la misma manera que la rubia por el otro lado. –"estás bien?"- pregunta visiblemente agitado.

-"eso debería preguntarlo yo"- igual de agitada y preocupada. Luego vinieron los rostros de confusión.

-"Taiki me dijo que estabas en problemas y…"

-"espera un segundo… se supone que tú estabas en problemas, eso me dijo Yaten"- ambos se miraron sacando las conclusiones respectivas. –"ese enano me las pagará"

-"bien… veo que… estás bien entonces"- dice aparentando muy mal una repentina indiferencia.

-"si… tú… tú igual"- ambos guardaron un incómodo silencio. –"bien… yo… tengo practica"

-"si… igual"

Cruzaron una mirada un poco insegura y un tanto incómoda, y los dos se fueron por caminos separados. Mientras a un lado, entre los arbustos se encontraban sus dos amigos.

-"grandioso plan Yaten"-dijo con sarcasmo Taiki.

-"es que se me olvida que trato con idiotas, el plan era bueno"- se defendió. –"… y a ti se te ocurre algo?"

-"si… dejar que ellos lo solucionen"- dijo levantándose de los arbustos para irse.

-"pero que aburrido"- gruñó saliendo también.

Siguió así la semana hasta ser día viernes. Los chicos, Taiki y Yaten, trataron de que salieran los cuatro como siempre, pero la rubia se excusó con que estaba cansada ese día por la práctica de atletismo y se quedaría en casa. Seiya al saber que no iría la rubia decidió salir con los chicos, pues quería distraerse.

Haruka por su parte no paraba de darle vueltas a su cabeza. Se paseó por su pieza de un lado a otro. Trató de distraerse tocando un poco de guitarra, forzándose a hacerlo la verdad, pero su límite llegó cuando una de sus cuerdas se cortó.

Se levantó molesta y a la vez determinada, esa noche si comprobaría que seguía siendo la de siempre y que nada de lo que le había dicho Saiya o Misako era cierto, y esta vez sí lo haría.

.

-"Haruka?"- dijo Yaten en voz alta al ver pasar a la rubia con una chica que prácticamente la arrastraba a la pista de baile. Nombrarla hizo que el pelinegro mirara hacia esa dirección, sorprendiéndose por su presencia.

-"vaya, así que se decidió a venir"- dijo cruzándose de brazos Taiki.

-"yoo…. Voy y vuelvo"- se apresuró a decir Seiya caminando sentido contrario al de la rubia.

-"ey! Donde crees que vas? No iras a arrancarte, o si?"- le tomó del brazo Yaten.

-"no… solo voy por unos tragos"- se apresuró a decir prácticamente corriendo.

Los chicos solo se vieron uno al otro y se encogieron de brazos. Luego Yaten, seguido por su amigo, fueron a encarar a la rubia. Una vez teniéndola de espalda, Yaten tomó el sombrero que traía la rubia y se lo quitó, lanzándolo a cualquier parte. Eso hizo que la rubia voleara molesta, pero su expresión cambió a sorpresa al ver a sus dos amigos.

-"así que estabas cansada, eh golfa?"-increpó Yaten de brazos cruzados.

-"chicos… jeje… naa, se me paso el cansancio"- dijo con un gesto que le restaba importancia. –"oye! y mi gorro?"

-"oh… siento haber arruinado tu imagen de rockstar"- respondió con sarcasmo.

-"todo bien Haruka?"- preguntó confundida la chica que acompañaba a la rubia, quien iba a contestarle pero Yaten se le adelantó.

-"todo bien, por qué no vas a ver si llueve en la esquina de allá, eh?"- dijo con su tono de costumbre, haciendo que Taiki y Haruka se vieran y solo levantaran las cejas un tanto divertidos.

-"pero que idiota"- respondió la chica molesta para luego irse.

-"jaja ya estás contento? Me arruinaste mi conquista"- dijo la rubia.

-"te lo mereces por embustera"

Notó que en la barra se encontraba el pelinegro, quien coincidió con su mirada. Ambos rápidamente desviaron la mirada. La noche continuó sin nada fuera de lo normal. Baile, alcohol y más miradas discretas.

Seiya iba por otro trago cuando una chica se le acercó a conversar. La conversación le parecía interesante hasta que una voz masculina que delataba su estado etílico les interrumpió.

-"conversas ese mocoso solo para darme celos verdad?"- dijo el sujeto corpulento.

-"basta Fujio, nosotros ya terminamos"- dijo evidentemente molesta.

-"tú no puedes hacerme eso, me oyes!"- respondió con hostilidad, cosa que alertó a el pelinegro.

-"es enserio, ya déjame"- dijo levantándose. El chico le iba a detener, pero Seiya se interpuso.

-"ella dijo que basta así que cálmate"

-"y quien rayos eres tú!"- dijo dándole un leve empujón, cosa que molestó al pelinegro.

-"hey ya párale, eh?"

-"no eres más que un debilucho bien vestido, como odio a los niñitos ricos con cara de idiota"- dijo evidentemente ebrio el sujeto.

-"a quien se supone que llamas idiota?"- responde erguiéndose y mostrándose calmado, pero el alcohol en su cuerpo no le permitía actuar de manera tan fría.

-"a ti mocoso"- dice dándole otro empujón buscando el pleito.

-"no debiste hacer eso"- responde con una sonrisa ladina.

Entonces un golpe a la quijada hacia el chico no se hizo esperar, iniciando con esto un alboroto. Mientras a otro lado del lugar discutían la rubia con los chicos cuando notaron el bullicio que se formaba del sector cerca de la barra. Fue cuando notaron a Seiya repartiendo y esquivando golpes, y que de pronto tres sujetos le sujetaron y otro que tenía la intención de golpearle, perdiéndose entre las demás personas que también comenzaban a repartir golpes.

-"bien chiquillo, haber si eres tan valiente ahora"- dice el sujeto grande mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que le dejó el pelinegro, mientras tomaba una botella vacía.

Seiya solo respiraba agitado, aun colérico y adrenalinico, viendo cómo el grandote se aproximaba. Pero entonces notó cómo una mano le detuvo y tomó la muñeca del sujeto.

-"ni se te ocurra tocar a mi amigo, gorila!"- dijo Haruka para luego golpearle y mandarlo al suelo entre el gentío.

Eso le dio tiempo a Seiya para sacarse de encima a los otros dos sujetos, mientras el tercero era quitado por Taiki de un golpe. Y entonces inevitablemente los cuatro se vieron involucrados directamente en la revuelta, que ya había encendido un gran pleito colectivo. Se podían escuchar gritos femeninos pidiendo que todo se detuviera, vasos romperse e insultos al aire, pues ya eran todos el enemigo común.

Por su lado, Haruka le sacaba sujetos de encima a Seiya, mientras él, una vez libre, los sacaba de pleito, mientras Taiki empujaba lejos a todo quien se tratara de acercar a los chicos, y Yaten se defendía como los demás.

Entonces el más bajo, casi obligado, da un puñetazo a un sujeto que cae al suelo. Yaten arruga la nariz, y pone una mueca de asco mientras sacude su propia mano.

-"demonios, como odio la sangre"- dice enojado Yaten, para después escuchar el grito de Taiki.

-"Yaten agachate!"- el aludido hace caso, lo que le da espacio al más alto para golpear a quien estaba tras su amigo.

Y una vez más, consecuencia del alto consumo de alcohol, euforia, y ese extraño sentimiento de solidaridad violenta con el del lado, se armó una revuelta incontenible para los enormes guardias del local.

A los minutos, afuera del local, pudo verse como se abría la puerta trasera de golpe, saliendo uno de los enormes guardias que traían de los brazos a una exaltada Haruka, quien gritaba y trataba de zafarse para seguir la pelea, empujándola hacia afuera.

-"ya ya! Cálmate!"- exclamaba el guardia al soltarle empujándola.

No pasó más de dos segundos, cuando la otra puerta se abrió con otro guardia que lanzaba a Seiya hacia afuera, quien chocó con la rubia provocando que cayera sobre ella. En un segundo más lanzaron a Taiki, y al otro a Yaten, todos, para la desgracia de la rubia sobre ella.

-"y no vuelvan a armar líos en mi local!"- gritó uno de los guardias antes de cerrar la puerta.

-"ya verás cómo mañana te quedas sin empleo, gorila sin domesticar! Cavernícola!"- vociferaba molesto Yaten. –"esto no se quedará así"

-"ya YAAA! Salgan de encima de mío!"- gritó como pudo la rubia, que ya comenzaba a dolerle el sobrepeso.

Los tres chicos se levantaron sacudiendo sus ropas, dándole el espacio suficiente para que la rubia también lo hiciese. Después de unos segundos de silencio y de analizar la situación se miraron entre ellos buscando respuestas.

-"y bien… alguna idea de que hacer ahora?"- preguntó el más alto.

-"lo único que quiero es seguir bebiendo en este momento"- contestó el pelinegro.

-"vamos a la playa entonces"- respondió la rubia caminando ya a su jeep, seguida por los otros chicos.

A los veinte minutos se encontraban los cuatro solos en la arena de la playa, lejos del bullicio, bebiendo tranquilamente. Después de un rato todos rieron recordando lo sucedido en el local.

-"jaja se salvaron de que nos sacaran, o los habríamos molido!"- vociferó victoriosa la rubia para darle otro trago de la botella, para luego pasarlo a Taiki.

-"y lo mejor de todo es que los guardias no sabían cómo sacar a Haruka al notar que era chica"- dijo quien tenía ahora la botella, todos rieron.

-"todo por culpa de ese gorila ebrio y despechado"- comentó Seiya encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-"jaja, si… y de no haber sido porque Haruka se dio cuenta y…"- dejó de hablar Yaten al notar la repentina seriedad que tomaban los rostros de la rubia y el pelinegro.

El más bajo miró entonces a Taiki, quien le hizo un gesto que al principio le costó entender, pero luego comprendió y asintió con la cabeza.

-"que te parece si vamos por más cervezas al auto, Yaten?"

-"si si… tengo ganas de… cerveza"- respondió tratando de seguir la corriente, levantándose para luego ir al auto con el más alto.

Ahora quedaban solo los dos, quienes miraban a cualquier lado, menos al otro. En un acto de valentía, la rubia volteó a él para tratar de dar el primer paso. El pelinegro miró de reojo, pero rápidamente desvió la vista al notar que ella le miraba.

-"y… vaya noche, eh?"- rompió con el silencio la rubia.

-"si…"- respondió algo cortante.

Otro silencio incómodo, que hizo a la rubia beberse lo que quedaba de la botella de un solo trago, al igual que el chico con la suya después.

Después de un largo rato, Haruka simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó mirando al mar, como lo hacía Seiya, quien nuevamente solo le miró de reojo.

-"siento lo que sucedió la otra vez… no quise reaccionar así"- dejó salir, llamando la atención del chico. –"… es solo que no lo sé, no puedo controlarme últimamente, es como si no fuera yo cuando se trata de ella, y no sabes lo frustrante que es no tener control de tus deseos"- dijo pesadamente sin dejar de mirar al mar.

El pelinegro le miró con detención, procesando lo que había dicho, para luego entregarle una nueva lata de cerveza, en espera de escuchar más de lo que Haruka tuviese que decir.

-"pero… eso no es justificación para como reaccioné contigo. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y no tienes la culpa…"- la rubia le miró a la espera de la respuesta, que el chico demoró en responder.

-"bien, disculpa aceptada entonces señorita Tenoh"- dijo cambiando el semblante con una sonrisa, correspondida por la rubia. –"vaya… has subido un peldaño en la escalera de la madurez Haruka"

-"naa… es solo efecto del alcohol lo que dije. Solo no le digas a nadie que me disculpe contigo, sería embarazoso"- dijo con un gesto con la mano.

-"y si… bajaste nuevamente el peldaño"- dijo suspirando mientras le daba otro sorbo a la nueva lata.

A los minutos llegaron los otros dos chicos, quienes se alegraron porque las cosas se hubiesen arreglado y volviese a ser todo como antes. Sólo quedaba celebrar. Aun así la rubia seguía sentada mirando al mar, lo que le extrañó al pelinegro, quien volvió a sentarse junto a ella, mientras los chicos seguían bebiendo y conversando banalidades.

-"Haruka?... por qué tan pensativa?"- dijo curioso ante la mirada segura y un tanto sonriente de la rubia.

-"creo que me acabo de dar cuenta y de confirmar por completo"- dijo ahora mirando a su amigo sonriente.

-"que cosa?"

-"estoy enamorada de Michiru Kaioh"- ante tal confesión, Seiya no hizo más que abrir sus ojos más que sorprendido.

.

Una luz naciente directa a sus parpados, el ruido de las gaviotas y el frio matinal le hicieron despertar y abrir los ojos. Le tomó un par de minutos salir de la estupidez propia de un despertar en tales condiciones, y otro par de minutos para reconocer su entorno y recordar los últimos momentos de la noche anterior. A su lado, Seiya durmiendo sobre la arena como ella hace unos minutos atrás, al igual que sus otros dos amigos. Se levantó, no sin antes pisar una de las botellas que habían bebido la noche anterior. La tomó de mala gana y la arrojó a cualquier otro lado. Entonces con el pie comenzó por mover la espalda de uno de los chicos.

-"Seiya… Seiya"- el chico después del quinto llamado abrió perezosamente los ojos. –"… tenemos que irnos, ya está amaneciendo"

-"q… qué hora es?"- preguntó confundido tapándose con el antebrazo los ojos.

-"seis de la mañana"- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, notando cómo trabajadores madrugadores les miraban de manera reprochadora, cosa que no le importó mucho.

-"demonios… me duele la cabeza"- comentó Yaten también despertando, al igual que el más alto que se tomaba la frente.

Todos terminaron por levantarse para caminar rumbo al auto de la rubia, a duras penas, absolutamente destruidos. Una vez dentro, a Haruka no le quedó otra que tomar aire y hacerse a la idea de conducir hasta su casa.

-"recuérdame no beber más en lo que me queda de vida"- dijo Haruka con un enorme malestar mientras viraba.

-"ni siquiera recuerdo mi propio comportamiento y voy a estar pendiente del tuyo"- gruñó Yaten poniéndose gafas de sol.

Y así llegaron los cuatro a la casa de la rubia para dormir y pasar la resaca de la noche anterior, olvidando por completo toda la felicidad, celebración y reconciliación de la noche anterior. Solo podían pensar en arrepentirse de todas las botellas vacías que dejaron a su paso.

.

Michiru se encontraba en su casillero. Ya había terminado las clases y quería guardar en su bolso un par de libros, pero nuevamente su casillero le daba problemas.

-"ay no… no otra vez!"- estaba concentrada combatiendo contra la puertita, cuando una mano golpeó dos veces, para luego tirarla y abrirse. Volteó para encontrarse con Haruka.

-"te dije que recordaras la técnica"- dijo con una sonrisa.

-"gracias, lo había olvidado"- dijo guardando los libros en su maletín. –"y que haces por acá? Arrepentida de no cumplir tu promesa de acompañarme todos los días a la salida, o la culpa de no disculparte como se debe?"- dijo mientras comienza a caminar.

-"emm… ninguna de las dos"- dijo siguiéndole mientras le quitaba el maletín a la chica para llevarlo. –"que no puedo estar simplemente de buen humor"

-"no lo sé, hace tiempo que ya no lo estás"

-"bah… solo exageras"- dice con el ceño fruncido mirando a otro lado. –"en fin… te compensaré con mi dulce compañía mientras llega tu chofer"

La chica solo sonrió por debajo, tratando de mostrarse indiferente, pero no podía negar el gusto que sentía tenerla nuevamente a su lado como antes. Sentía que todo volvería a la normalidad. Esperaron a que llegara el chofer mientras conversaban. La rubia se mostraba mucho más relajada y más sonriente, cosa que definitivamente le terminó de confirmar que Haruka había vuelto, no lo podían negar sus ojos que eran tan expresivos.

A los minutos el auto llegó. La chica se despidió y estiró la mano para tomar su maletín, pero la rubia estiró el brazo al lado contrario de ella, por sobre el hombro, lejos del alcance de la chica.

-"Haruka, mi maletín"- pero solo recibió la sonrisa típica de la rubia. Michiru frunció el ceño y se estiró para alcanzarlo, pero la rubia lo movió hacia el otro lado. –"vamos, no seas infantil y entrégamelo"- regañó tratando de recuperarlo.

Entonces en un movimiento de la rubia evitando que las manos de la chica no alcanzaran el maletín, más el impulso de la chica por llegar hasta el bolso que tenía la alta rubia, dejó a Michiru de puntillas, apoyada sobre la rubia, con su rostro muy cerca al de la rubia, quien aun sonreía victoriosa. La chica en medio segundo se puso totalmente roja y se hechó nerviosamente hacia atrás. Solo entonces la rubia bajó la mano, entregándole el maletín.

-"toma"- dijo aun con una leve sonrisa, una de sus cejas arqueadas y esa mirada fija y penetrante que tupía completamente a la chica.

-"n nos vemos"- quitó nerviosa el maletín de las manos de la rubia, caminando apresurada hasta el auto.

-"nos vemos el Domingo en la iglesia!"- dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Siguió con la mirada el auto hasta que se fue. Una vez que se quedó sola cubrió su boca con su mano para opacar la risa que le daba la situación, y la cara completamente sonrojada de la chica.

-"si… estúpidamente enamorada"

* * *

_hola! nuevamente disculpas x la demora... bueno ya Haruka se dio cuenta de lo que siente asi que que se prepare Michiru, jejeje. Bueno este capi no tuvo mucho de HarukaxMichiru, pero este capi fue necesario jeje. En fin, pero ya vendrá asi q no se preocupen. _

_Saludos y grax x sus comentarios!_

_bsos!_


	8. Cediendo

8. Cediendo

.

Corrían las semanas y la relación entre ambas chicas parecía ir con su normal cause, dejando atrás aquel pleito. Volvieron a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntas como siempre, o más que antes incluso. Pero últimamente el ánimo de la rubia era casi siempre el mejor, tanto como para gastarle bromas la mayor parte del tiempo, que terminaban por hacer enojar a Michiru.

-"toma"- dijo la chica entregándole un recipiente, que la rubia abrió, descubriendo que era comida.

-"wooow, que es esto?"- preguntó entusiasmada sin reconocer nada de lo que había preparado.

-"eso es para que veas que un almuerzo sano no siempre es aburrido. Te alimentas demasiado mal"- la chica pudo notar cómo los ojos de la rubia parecían brillar, lo que le causó gracia.

-"y lo harás todos los días para mí?"- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, apuntándose a ella misma.

-"no te pases, eh?... tal vez lo haga uno que otro día"- dijo la chica comiendo del suyo.

-"si no lo haces comeré todos los días de las peores comidas chatarra que existan"- chantajeó buscando atención.

-"eso no se diferencia mucho a lo que siempre comes… que no te traiga comida no hará la diferencia a lo usual en ti"

-"moriré de un infarto y será tu culpa"-exageró para luego volver a comer. –"vaya… está delicioso… no sabía que la comida para vacas podían ser así de sabrosas. Generalmente me como a la vaca"- Michiru simplemente no pudo contener la risa de aquella conclusión, por sobre todo por la seriedad de la rubia al decirla.

Todo parecía ir bien, pero de pronto Michiru comenzó a sentirse casi como un juguete nuevo para la rubia. Y es que cada ocurrencia que tenía Haruka la llevaba a cabo, sin importar si era lo que la chica quería o no, cosa que siempre acababa por enfadarla. Los planes de la rubia, siempre terminaban involucrando a Michiru sin preguntarle.

El problema era que Haruka parecía no notarlo, por su mente solo pasaba la idea de la pasaba bien si estaba la chica acompañándole. Y eso era producto a que jamás había recibido un no como respuesta, o se le había negado algo que quisiese, por ello no tomaba enserio cuando la chica le dijo que no quería ir a aquella carrera de autos o a ver esa película de acción que la rubia quería ver, y a pesar de la negativa terminaba acompañándole igual.

Ya habían terminado las clases y Michiru conversaba con las chicas mientras caminaban a los casilleros. Reían por los típicos comentarios cuando comenzó a sonar el celular de la chica. Por la pantalla pudo reconocer que era Haruka.

-"aló?"

-"Michiru, ven al estacionamiento"- solo dijo eso con tono serio antes de cortar.

La chica entrecerró sus ojos, curiosa de qué podía tratarse, preguntándose por qué tan cortante. Debía ser algo serio para no decirle nada más y cortarle. Lita notó el rostro de la chica que se mostraba entre intrigada y preocupada.

-"Michiru? Que sucede?... quien era?"

-"era Haruka… vuelvo enseguida"

Caminó hasta el estacionamiento con paso levemente apurado, esperando que no se tratase de nada malo. Cuando llegó allí se encontró a la rubia apoyada en su auto, jugando con sus llaves.

-"bien… que sucede?"- preguntó más relajada al verla bien.

-"tardaste mucho… quiero ir a comprar un par de cosas al centro comercial, así que acompáñame"

-"podrías preguntarme primero si puedo acompañarte, no crees?... podría tener algo que hacer después de clases hoy"- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-"algo más que ir conmigo? Como qué?... vamos, y te compraré ensalada jaja"- dijo subiéndose al auto y encendiendo el motor.

La chica seguía mirándole de brazos cruzados, se negaba a ser su muñeco nuevo. Pero al parecer la rubia no aceptaría un no por respuesta, pues le veía con una sonrisa expectante desde su asiento, con la mano ya al volante y la otra indicando el asiento de copiloto. Michiru después de no más de un minuto de resistencia, resopló y subió al auto.

_-"no puedo creer que le haga caso"- _pensó la chica mientras veía a la ventana.

Ese día la rubia la paseó por varias tiendas durante horas, probándose todo accesorio que le pareciese de su gusto, y una que otra polera. Además de llevarla a varias tiendas de juegos de video en busca de uno muy difícil de encontrar, lo que significó ir a otras tiendas más. Sin contar cuando pasaron por algunas tiendas de música, probando todas las guitarras que había, y un par de canciones que tocó para coquetear con ella, haciéndola reír.

Otro día la llamó a las cinco de la mañana despertándola, solo para decirle que la canción que escuchaba era su favorita y tararearla. Inexplicablemente la chica escuchó toda la canción mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, para luego balbucear una suerte de insulto y cortar, dándose una vuelta en la cama y volver a dormir de mala gana.

Así con el correr de las semanas siguió todo igual, cada capricho que se le ocurría a la rubia, era Michiru quien parecía pagar por ello, y no es que fuese una tortura ni nada de eso, después de todo ella accedía, pero comenzaba a sentirse a lo más parecido a una mascota.

-"que haces?"- preguntó la rubia apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentada Michiru.

-"la tarea"- respondió sin levantar el lápiz ni la mirada.

-"ohh… pero es hora de salida"

-"lo sé, es la única hora a la que podía pasar a biblioteca"

-"quiero ir a los videos ahora… y quiero que vayas conmigo"

-"enserio iría contigo, pero ahora no puedo, debo terminar con esto… tal vez en un rato"

-"pero… quiero ir ahora, puedes hacer la tarea después"

-"lo siento… ya dije que no puedo"- dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia. –"si quieres que vayamos me tendrás que esperar"- dijo indicándole una silla.

La rubia se sentó a su lado de mala gana, subiendo los pies a la mesa y de brazos cruzados, mientras esperaba a que la chica se desocupara. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando la rubia comenzó a silbar una canción que le gustaba.

-"Haruka"

-"terminaste?"- dijo bajando los pies alegrándose.

-"no… deja de hacer eso, me desconcentras"

-"pero… estoy aburrida"- murmuró cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

-"pero si me desconcentras más me demoraré"

-"entonces deja de hacer la tarea y ven conmigo"- le reclamó con tranquilidad, como si fuese muy obvio.

-"puedes alguna vez dejar de pensar solo en ti? Solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes terminar con esto"- prosiguió escribiendo.

-"pero es aburrido"- repitió.

-"tal vez, pero es lo que quiero hacer yo ahora, siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres, bien?"- dijo por fin.

La rubia entonces frunció el ceño y se levantó molesta y ofendida, dejando en la mesa el lápiz que había tomado hace un rato para distraerse.

-"Bien! quédate con tu tonta tarea"- dijo yéndose.

La chica habría querido decirle algo para que no lo tomara así, pero ya era tarde, pues la rubia ya se había ido. Suspiró resignada y apoyó su frente en su mano.

-"tal vez debí haber ido a su estúpidos videos"- murmuró para sí misma, para luego tratar de continuar con su deber, aunque le fue difícil.

A veces Haruka parecía una niña de diez años cuando se lo proponía, y siempre lograba hacer que de alguna u otra forma, Michiru saliera de su tranquilidad y terminara por molestarse. Definitivamente hacia de su vida, que siempre había estado en orden, en lo más parecido al caos.

.

Michiru se encontraba nadando en la piscina de su casa por la mañana como lo hacía casi todos los sábados. Por el sol que lucía esa mañana todo parecía decir que sería un buen día. Después de una o dos horas decidió salir para ir donde sus padres quienes sabía debían estar desayunando. Se secó con la toalla que estaba en una de las sillas del jardín y la puso sobre sus hombros, para luego entrar a la casa. Iba con tranquilidad y despistada, pero una vez que llegó a la grande cocina la imagen la paralizó y sorprendió. Sus padres desayunando acompañados de Haruka, quien reía junto a ellos con una tostada en la mano. Al ver que la chica había llegado, los tres que conversaban voltearon a verle. Michiru pudo notar cómo la rubia alzó una ceja y embozó una leve sonrisa viéndole de pies a cabeza. Fue entonces que recordó que estaba en traje baño e instintivamente se cubrió con sus propios brazos.

-"Haruka! Que haces acá"- preguntó un poco sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

-"no lo creerás, cuando fuimos con tu padre a hacer las compras nos encontramos con ella y la invitamos para acá"- dijo la madre, mientras Haruka asentía con la cabeza sonriendo.

-"no podíamos dejar que desayunara por ahí cuando la mejor comida para empezar la mañana es en la casa"- afirmó el padre.

-"concuerdo con usted señor Kaioh"- respondió la rubia indicándole con su índice, gesto respondido con un guiño por parte del hombre. –"… y tu Michiru, no vas a comer nada?"- preguntó con mirada cómplice.

La chica frunció el ceño y se sentó. No pasó mucho rato para que su molestia se disipara y se relajara como siempre con la presencia de la rubia, y mucho más en conjunto con sus padres, que no se dejaba de sorprender con la familiaridad con la que ya se trataban. De pronto, su tensión volvió, eso no podía ser algo bueno.

-"… y entonces le comenté a Haruka que hoy irías al hogar de ancianos que has estado visitando este último tiempo"- dijo su madre.

_-"oh no… no al frente de Haruka"-_ pensó tratando de disimular su rostro.

-"me sorprendió mucho la verdad, habla muy bien de ti lo que haces"- comentó la rubia mirándole con una expresión que no le agradó a la chica, quien entrecerró sus ojos desconfiada.

-"gracias"- dijo escéptica a ese comentario.

-"y entonces no adivinarás, se ofreció a acompañarte el día de hoy"- dijo entusiasmada la madre, haciendo que la chica volteara sorprendida hacia ella, sorprendida. –"… no es un encanto?"- dijo dándole dos delicadas palmaditas en la mejilla a la rubia, quien le sonreía agasajada de vuelta.

-"no!"- exclamó de pronto la chica, haciendo que todos voltearan a ella sorprendidos. –"no… no…" -balbuceó buscando arreglar la situación. –"no es necesario, Haruka debe tener mejores planes para un día Sábado que acompañarme a un hogar de ancianos"

-"como crees… quiero acompañarte"- dijo tomando de su taza de té.

-"lo ves? Así es que te acompañará y no tendrás que ir sola Michiru, será más entretenido para ti"- dijo su padre, sin advertir el rostro de su hija.

-"Soujirou, recuerda que debemos ir a comprar lo que nos faltó esta mañana. Tu padre es tan despistado"- comento la señora levantándose.

-"bien mujer, pero espero que no se te ocurra comprar más cosas de las necesarias… bien chicas, suerte con lo de hoy. Tal vez puedas aprender de mi hija y te vuelvas más caritativa Haruka"

-"con todo respeto lo dudo, pero haré el intento"- el hombre rió y se despidió de ambas, al igual que la mujer.

Ahora estaban ambas solas sentadas en la mesa, lo que le dio el espacio suficiente a la chica para exigir explicaciones de quien le miraba con sonrisa victoriosa.

-"que rayos crees que haces? Y no me vengas con que quieres ser mejor persona porque eso te lo creen mis padres, no yo"

-"jajaja, luces enojada. Yo que solo pienso en ti"- dijo esto último fingiendo molestia.

-"lo que tú buscas es hacerme enojar"

-"no no no… tú te enojas sola… siempre"- dijo a la defensiva.

-"y que haces aquí entonces"

-"estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer, que solo te arrastro a las cosas que yo quiero hacer y que no pienso en ti. Solo quería variar un poco las cosas y hacer algo de lo que a ti te gusta hacer y acompañarte"

Las palabras de la rubia le quitaron absolutamente todo dejo de enojo, e incluso le hizo sentirse algo arrepentida del ataque. Después de todo valoró el esfuerzo de la rubia por interesarse en sus cosas, tal vez comenzara a cambiar ese lado egoista. Iba a disculparse y a agradecer el gesto, pero la rubia siguió hablando.

-"… aunque un hogar de ancianos… sirena, deberías cambiar tus panoramas para un día sábado"- completó, haciendo que la chica se retractara de lo que iba a decir antes.

-"bueno, es lo que hago, si?... si te aburre puedes irte y yo iré como siempre sola"- respondió ofendida.

-"jaja, enojona. Dije que hoy sería un día para ti, no?... cámbiate y te espero en la sala"

La chica iba caminando rumbo al pasillo que conducía a la sala principal donde estaba la escalera para ir a su pieza, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, cuando de pronto se detuvo, junto con esa sonrisa.

-"me dijiste sirena?"- preguntó confundida.

-"oh… si. Te veías tan concentrada nadando que ni siquiera notaste que te había estado observando"- la chica pensó en responderle algo, pero sabía que era inútil.

-"iré a cambiarme"- dijo rendida a ser llamada por ese apodo.

-"no hay forma de que vayas con traje de baño? Luces genial"- dijo con una sonrisa que contrastó con el rostro de la chica, quien solo negó a modo de reproche y fue hasta su cuarto.

.

-"joven Kaioh, que agrado tenerla aquí de vuelta"- comentó una mujer al verle llegar. –"…y viene acompañada"

-"si, ella es Haruka Tenoh. Es primera vez que viene, solo espero que no cause problemas"- murmuró eso último.

-"que bien… primero llene este formulario"- dijo la mujer entregándole un papel la rubia.

La mujer se apartó un poco para hablar con la chica acerca de las actividades del día y cosas que eran respecto al hogar, mientras la rubia anotaba sus datos. Después de unos minutos Michiru volteó hacia la rubia, encontrándose con esta apoyada sobre el mesón conversando con una joven enfermera. Más bien parecía coquetear con bastante descaro. La chica frunció el ceño.

-"Haruka!"- exclamó sacándola de la calma, sobresaltándose al sentirse descubierta. Se apresuró en despedirse de la enfermera y caminó hasta Michiru, no sin antes un disimulado guiño. –"que crees que haces… te dejo unos minutos sola y ya haces algo incorrecto"

-"que? Ella se me acercó a hablar, que querías que hiciera, la ignorara?"- se defendió.

-"pues si"- dijo enfadada. De pronto sintió cómo los colores se le venían a las mejillas al notar que la situación parecía un reproche de celos.

-"y ahora porqué te sonrojas de repente?"- preguntó confundida, sin entender.

-"n no, nada"- dijo apresurando el paso.

Cuando entraron al salón principal se encontraba lleno de ancianos haciendo cosas distintas, pero en su mayoría sentados dormitando.

-"vaya… que buena está la fiesta"- comentó con sarcasmo a la chica por debajo.

-"Haruka… lo único que te pido es que te comportes y que tengas paciencia. La mayoría de ellos no los visitan sus familias y tienen mucho de qué hablar… se sienten solos y quieren ser escuchados"- la rubia resopló.

-"bien… entones que hago?"

Haruka cuando esa mañana se le ocurrió hacer algo que le gustase a la chica, jamás creyó en algo como eso. Todo eso de desperdiciar un hermoso sábado escuchando historias, acompañándoles a pasear, leyéndoles libros y esas actividades didácticas que solo le hacían repensar el porqué estaba allí.

-"hey hey… dónde vas?"- detuvo la rubia a la chica al ver que Michiru la dejaba sola en esa habitación con aquella anciana.

-"yo iré a otra habitación con otro abuelo"- antes de cualquier protesta la chica se fue, ahora ella guiñándole el ojo.

-"no sé que le veo, niña tonta"- gruñó para sí misma, con el sueño fruncido y sonrojada.

Entonces volteó a la anciana, quien le veía un tanto sonriente. Suspiró resignada y se sentó a un lado de ella. Al poco rato comenzaron a conversar y no se le hizo tan desagradable después de todo. El único problema era que olvidaba con frecuencia lo que conversaban, lo que le pareció bastante divertida la situación a la rubia.

-"… pues en ese tiempo tratábamos con un respeto sublime a nuestros padres, y entonces…."- la mujer pareció perderse en el relato, trató de volver a recordar, con una gran pausa que llamó la atención de la rubia. –"…y entonces… acabo de olvidar de que hablábamos… de que hablábamos?"- preguntó con su tono dulce.

-"de sexo"- dijo empezando a embozar una sonrisa traviesa.

-"de sexo?"- preguntó sorprendida la mujer. –"… yo te hablaba de sexo?"- preguntó nuevamente incrédula.

-"si… me decía lo bien que…"- comenzaba a entretenerse cuando fue interrumpida abruptamente.

-"Haruka!"- escuchó a la chica desde la puerta.

-"Michiru, únete a la conversación"- dijo con una sonrisa ladina que más respuesta que una mirada asesina, que no hizo más que entretener aun más a la rubia.

–"señora Moriko, solo bromea… cómo ha estado?"- preguntó tratando de bajarle el perfil a lo anterior.

-"bien bien… me encontraba junto la compañía de…"- miro a la rubia interrogante.

-"Haruka"- respondió.

-"si… Haruka. Es una chica encantadora, la he pasado muy bien. Hemos estado conversando y…"- le miró interrogante nuevamente, tratando de recordar lo que habían hecho durante la tarde.

-"si, conversamos, le leí su horóscopo y un par de escándalos de farándula…"- dijo agitando la revista que tenía en su mano, pero luego una expresión de travesura hizo temer a la chica que le observaba. –"… y bailamos incluso"

-"bailamos?"- preguntó nuevamente sorprendida, mientras los ojos de la chica se abrían e inmediatamente regañaban con la mirada.

-"si… baila muy bien señora Moriko, me divertí muchísimo"- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-"vaya"- dijo asombrada y con una leve sonrisa la anciana.

-"bien… debemos irnos, que esté bien señora Moriko"

-"igualmente, adiós Haruka, me divertí mucho"

-"adiós señora Moriko"- dijo sacudiendo la mano, mientras era prácticamente arrastrada del brazo por la chica hacia afuera de la habitación.

-"se puede saber que fue eso? Te parece divertido burlarte de una anciana que tiene dificultades para recordar?"- dijo una vez solas.

-"jajaja relájate, se divirtió"

-"que no tienes respeto por nada?"- pero la rubia contesto mirándole desentendida.

-"Michiru, te vez estresada"- dijo con tranquilidad, esa que la hacía enojar.

-"aggh!"- fue lo único que pudo expresar, volteando para camina, seguida por la rubia que contenía levemente la risa.

_-"si… por eso me gusta"-_ pensó para sí la rubia.

Fueron al comedor, y luego de acompañar con la comida a los abuelos salieron al jardín. En el pórtico se encontraba uno de los abuelos sentado en su silla mirando hacia afuera. Las chicas permanecieron conversando mirando hacia afuera, cuando una de las encargadas llamó a Michiru.

-"enseguida vuelvo"- dijo la chica para entrar nuevamente.

-"definitivamente ya no es como en mis tiempos"- dijo el anciano que estaba sentado a un lado. Tenía una boina, lentes y bigote.

-"de que habla?"

-"soy viejo pero no tonto. No la miras con ojos de amiga"- dijo con una sonrisa pícara. La rubia rápidamente se sonrojó.

-"solo dice estupideces viejo"- gruñó y desvió la mirada, provocando la risa del hombre.

-"ahh… me trae recuerdos a mis tiempos de andanzas… claro que no eran así de alocadas las cosas como ahora, pero sí que disfrute de los placeres de la vida"- riendo levemente, como si estuviese recordando.

-"no le da lata estar en este lugar ahora? Digo, después de pasarla tan bien"- preguntó curiosa, apoyándose en el pilar, sin preocuparse de que tal vez estaba siendo grosera.

-"tsk… no, ahora disfruto de otras cosas y esta tranquilidad, no hacer nada, lindas enfermeras… esto es el paraíso para mí ahora. Pero mi alma siempre será rockera, por supuesto"

La rubia rió con aquellas palabras, no sonaba tan mal después de todo estar en aquel lugar. Más rió para sí al desechar de su mente la idea de enviar a su padre a un lugar como aquel, era demasiado bueno.

Mientras la chica terminaba de hablar con la directora del hogar acerca de actividades relacionadas con el lugar, camino a la puerta corredera que daba al jardín, pudo escuchar bullicio. Rápidamente la idea de Haruka haciendo algo se le cruzó por la cabeza, haciéndole salir apresuradamente. Encontró a la rubia jugando croquet con unos ancianos, entusiasmada, más de lo que ese juego debería tener. De hecho corría con el mazo hacia la bola de madera que había tirado con más fuerza de la que debía.

-"ohh chica, si que eres mala"- se burló uno de los abuelos.

-"solo estaba probando viejo, este juego es pan comido"- dijo arrogante.

Volvió con la pelota a un nuevo intento, pero volvió a darle muy fuerte. La chica disimuló la risa y se sentó para observar los nuevos intentos fallidos y los sermones de cómo debía hacerlo por parte de los ancianos. No podía negarlo, era entretenido ver cómo Haruka trataba de disimular su inexperiencia en el juego, y que no dejara de intentar hacerlo bien. Ni siquiera notó que tan atenta estaba observándola, cuando volvió a la noción de la realidad y su tiempo, dando cuenta de que ya era hora de irse. Ambas subieron al auto que llevaría a la chica a su casa.

-"bien, debo decir que creí que te portarías peor"- comentó la chica.

-"vaya, gracias sirena… eso si que fue un cumplido"- dijo con sarcasmo. –"oye, ahora que recuerdo. Tenía que entregarle a tu padre unos boletos a unas carreras de autos que tengo"

-"carreras de autos?"

-"si, unas entradas exclusivas, me costó conseguirlas… pero en fin, uno que otro contacto. Pasemos a buscarlas a mi casa"

-"claro"- dijo relajada, pero de pronto se puso un tanto nerviosa.

De los meses que se conocían jamás había entrado a su casa. Y no se equivocaba con cómo se la imaginaba, pues revelaba su posición económica, una lujosa mansión. Trató de calmarse, después de todo no había nada que temer. Aun así desde el auto a la entrada de la casa se le hizo una caminata eterna.

-"ponte cómoda mientras voy por ellas"- dijo tirando las llaves a un mueble mientras caminaba.

Se sintió un tanto intimidada por tal construcción. Todo era realmente lujoso y exclusivo, con solo darle un vistazo se notaba. Recorrió el lugar con la vista, era realmente hermoso, y más para ella que apreciaba el arte. En pocos minutos volvió la rubia.

-"que raro, no están en el estudio… estaba segura de que… ohh, cierto, las dejé en mi habitación. Acompáñame"- dijo caminando hacia la escalera

-"a a tu habitación?"- nuevamente el nerviosismo volvió. La rubia que ya estaba en la escalera volteó a verla sin entender por qué preguntaba algo tan obvio.

-"claro, no querrás esperar acá abajo"- continuó subiendo la escalera, siendo seguida por una tensa Michiru.

_-"estoy subiendo a su habitación… pero, que pienso, no hay nada malo en eso… nada de malo ir a la habitación de mi amiga"_- pensaba mientras caminaba absolutamente sonrojada.

Después de recorrer un par de pasillos llegó a su habitación. No era para nada molesta, pero no veía querer tener la intención de ser fina y elegante como la línea de la casa, sino todo lo contrario. Afiches y discos adornaban sus paredes, un poco desordenada, con un toque que identificaba a la perfección a la rubia. Aun así era bastante grande.

La rubia caminó en dirección a un escritorio, revolviendo los cajones, mientras Michiru fue a uno de los muebles que tenía un par de retratos. Reconoció varias de las fotos a la rubia con sus amigos. Tomó una en la que se encontraban los cuatro de pequeños, unos diez años, donde prestó atención en el pelinegro que sonreía agarrando a la rubia por el cuello. En ese entonces llevaba el cabello corto y la rubia un poco más largo, a la altura del mentón. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar la traviesa expresión del pelinegro.

Luego notó una foto de la rubia de pequeña con los que reconoció como sus padres. Era innegable el parecido con el hombre de la imagen, y aquellos ojos heredados de la mujer. Luego cayó en cuenta que no le había preguntado por ellos.

-"estás sola?"- preguntó después de ver las imágenes.

-"si… envié a todos los empleados a día libre… me gusta estar sola los fines de semana"- dijo sin dejar de revolver.

-"y que hay de tus padres?"- preguntó nuevamente, pues la verdad se refería a ellos con la primera pregunta.

Pero pasó unos minutos de silencio que le extrañaron a Michiru. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar algo, pero vio cómo la rubia caminó hacia donde estaba con los retratos. Le extrañó que viniera seria, era poco común en ella. Fijó su atención en las fotos, tomando una de ellas.

-"no no están… mi madre murió hace un tiempo, así que no está por razones obvias"- dijo con un dejo de broma, volviendo a dejar el retrato en el mueble.

La chica se sorprendió con aquella información. De los meses que le llevaba conociendo con tal cercanía, jamás imaginó algo así. Ahora que lo recordó que descuidada fue en no preguntarle nada acerca de su familia, pero es que por más conversadora que fuese la rubia, había temas que simplemente no tocaba.

-"lo siento… no lo sabía"- fue lo único que salió de su boca. Vio entonces, después de darle un buen rato la espalda, cómo volteaba a verle seria.

-"no lo sientas"-esas palabras le estremecieron levemente por el tono empleado. –"… no fue tu culpa que muriera"- dijo más relajada encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica sonrió levemente, definitivamente esa expresión específica en el rostro de Haruka le alegraba inexplicablemente. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que llevaba ya varios minutos observándole detenidamente, sintió su rostro tibio como consecuencia de su sonrojo. Desvió rápidamente la mirada, sintiendo vergüenza, pero luego preguntándose por qué la rubia no le había dicho nada tampoco. Buscó rápido cómo opacar el silencio reinante.

-"y tu padre?"

-"ah… el vive en Nueva York… ya sabes, su fortuna no se maneja sola, y donde más que en la cuna de los negocios"- dijo sentándose en el sillón.

-"espera… vives sola?"- preguntó cayendo en cuenta.

-"o sea, siempre he estado rodeada de empleados"- dijo pensativa, sin tomarle el mismo peso que la chica, quien se sentaba junto a ella en el sillón.

-"pero eso no es lo mismo… hace cuando tu padre vive en Nueva York"

-"desde que tengo uso de razón la verdad. Cuando mi mamá vivía siempre se iba de viaje para allá y volvía. Pero bueno, después de que murió dejó de hacerlo con la frecuencia de antes y se enfocó más en los negocios…. Supongo que volvió a la normalidad"

-"a la normalidad? De que hablas… no es normal que una hija no vea a su padre con la frecuencia que debiese"

-"Michiru, tal vez tienes la suerte de tener a tu familia a tu lado, pero no es mi caso. Mi padre está dentro de los diez empresarios más millonarios del mundo y en estos casos las cosas son así"- dijo con sinceridad.

-"pero entonces con quien te creciste"

-"niñeras, pero las espanté una tras otra, jajaja… cuando tuve la edad suficiente mi padre dejó de contratarlas. El asunto es que comprendió que cuando me da en el gusto no hay preocupaciones. Y él no tiene interés en que le dé problemas"

Michiru pudo comprender un poco la raíz de aquella actitud de la rubia. Y no era extraño, pues siempre obtenía lo que quería, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era lo que realmente podía hacerle realmente feliz. También entendió ese lazo de amistad que mantenía con sus amigos, que debían tener vidas similares tal vez.

-"y que tan seguido lo ves?"- pregunto saciando su curiosidad.

-"mmm…. unas tres o cuatro veces al año"- dijo tratando de hacer memoria. Pero luego reaccionó y frunció el ceño -"bueno ya, que es esto, una entrevista?"

_-"realmente debe sentirse sola"_- pensó. -"calma, solo quería saber de ti"- dijo apoyando su mano en la rodilla de la rubia.

Y nuevamente esa expresión en el rostro de Haruka que la dejó observándole. No sabía precisamente el porqué de aquella sensación que le provocaba, tal vez era su lado artístico que apreciaban los finos rasgos de ese rostro, pensó.

-"sabes algo Michiru…"- dijo la rubia levantándose, cortando el momento. Dio un par de pasos para luego volver a verle seria. –"… me gustas"

Esas dos últimas palabras sacaron de cualquier otro pensamiento a la chica, dejándole sin habla. ¿Había escuchado bien?... repasó un poco más aquellas palabras en su mente, como si su cerebro buscase corroborar la información. Vio como la rubia le observaba seria, lo que de alguna manera respondía a su pregunta anterior, sí, había escuchado bien. No sabía qué hacer o pensar, estaba realmente en blanco. De pronto la rubia comenzó a reír, sacándole de sus divagaciones que llegaron en pocos segundos al punto de darle dolor de cabeza. La chica le miró confundida.

-"vamos?"- preguntó dejando de reír., para luego sacar de su bolcillo las estradas. –"ya las encontré"

-"c claro"- dijo aun aturdida.

Camino a la casa fue silencioso, y la rubia pudo notar cómo Michiru estaba hace un buen rato con el ceño fruncido. Y es que su cerebro colapsó con esas dos palabras de hace un rato, ¿todo para qué? Para que fuese una de las bromas de la rubia. Era evidente que no habla enserio, después de todo era Haruka de quien se trataba.

-"bueno sirena, te vas a quedar toda la noche en el auto?"- la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella solo miró y rió.

-"no, claro que no"- dijo abriendo la puerta saliendo del vehículo al igual que la rubia, quien le siguió hasta la puerta.

-"bueno… le entregas las entradas por mi entonces"- dijo con un guiño.

-"sí, yo le diré… gracias por lo de hoy"

-"no la pasé tan mal después de todo… fue… inusual"- dijo tratando de encontrar la palabra indicada.

-"me conformo con eso"- bromeó. –"irías de nuevo?"

-"ni loca"- contestó de inmediato haciéndole reír.

-"lo supuse… nos vemos entonces"- dijo abriendo su mano y entrecerrando los ojos producto a una amable sonrisa.

Entonces, sin previo aviso sintió los labios de la rubia sobre su mejilla, en un cálido contacto, cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato. Haruka se separó y se despidió.

-"nos vemos"- dijo sonriente antes de partir en su auto.

Cuando volvió a sentir que la cordura volvía a ella, entró rápidamente a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Su expresión era de total preocupación, mientras su cabeza se movía a modo de negación.

-"estaba bromeando… solo bromeando"- dijo en voz baja con una risita nerviosa, autoconvenciendose.

Subió a su alcoba aun perturbada por las ideas que se cruzaban por su mente. Luego cayó en cuenta que estaba sobredimensionando la situación, después de todo Haruka siempre hacía y decía cosas para molestarle y sacarla de su tranquilidad, y ahora sique lo había logrado.

-"ahg! Pero que tonta!"- dijo tirando la almohada al suelo, dándose cuenta que efectivamente sus 'bromas' la habían nuevamente descolocado.

… Después de todo, no podía haberlo dicho enserio.


	9. Estúpidamente enamorada

9. Estúpidamente enamorada

.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Michiru había ingresado a la escuela Mugen, y adaptarse no era tan difícil como creyó desde un principio. Se había hecho bastante amiga de las chicas, una peculiar pero adictiva amistad con Haruka, que le había llevado a conocer a sus amigos y a Seiya. Porque si, habían pasado seis meses desde que le vio por primera vez y hace un par de ello se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Algo tenía el pelinegro que le atraía intensamente, y que le hacía actuar de manera diferente hacia él, un tanto más torpe, aunque con el tiempo había mejorado en disimular bien. Eran sensaciones nuevas, pues en su antigua escuela por más que había chicos tras ella, realmente no se sintió atraída por ninguno. Pero esto era distinto y le agradaba.

Y así habían pasado también seis meses para Haruka desde que la conoció y su perspectiva de ver las cosas cambió. Más aun cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de la chica. Su humor era absolutamente bueno, más aun cuando pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, que era casi todo, pues además los padres de Michiru siempre la invitaban a la casa ya que se habían encariñado con ella y notado que al parecer era la mejor amiga de su hija.

Sí, todo parecía ir bien para muchos hace seis meses, para algunos excepto a una persona.

-"andas de muy buen humor Haruka"- observó Taiki viendo a su amiga llegar al jardín de atrás tarareando alguna canción.

-"así es"- asintió con la cabeza.

-"que repugnante"- comentó el más bajo, para sacar de la rubia algún mal comentario.

-"lo dices porque eres un enano amargado, nada más"- dijo tranquilamente, sin sacarla de su buen humor.

-"solo mírate, tarareando canciones cursis, quedándote viendo las flores y rechazando a las chicas… quien eres tú y que le has hecho a mi amiga?"- respondió.

-"jajaja, lo que sucede es que Haruka se nos ha enamorado"- dijo el más alto.

-"no puede ser eso, Haruka jamás se volvería en alguien tan sonsa solo por una chica, verdad Haruka?"- preguntó Yaten a la rubia, pero esta estaba distraída mirando alegremente el viento mover las hojas del árbol. –"Haruka!"

-"ah?... lo siento, no escuché, que decías?"

-"agg… la perdimos"- dijo Yaten golpeándose la frente con su propia mano.

-"exageras, soy la misma de siempre"

-"ya no eres la golfa de siempre"- al escuchar esto Taiki comenzó a reír, junto a quien lo dijo.

-"deberías estar agradecido, te dejo las chicas con las que no quiero estar"- respondió con arrogancia, haciendo reír mas al de cabellos castaños.

-"no gracias, no me gustan las locas sicópatas a las que recaes"

Así conversaban animadamente, retándose a quien era el que hacía el comentario más mordaz, mientras reían a cada respuesta. Si, esos días eran tranquilos y de caras sonrientes, para todos, menos a alguien que acompañaba a sus amigos, Seiya. Mientras todos reían, el chico se perdía en sus pensamientos que no hacían más que confundirle y hacerle sentir mal.

Parecía ser el único que no se alegraba o disfrutaba de aquel buen humor de su amiga, y eso era porque sabía perfectamente el motivo de ello, o mejor dicho, quien era el motivo de esas sonrisas. Y es que hace meses, desde que su amiga le confesó estar enamorada de Michiru Kaioh, comenzó un aire de optimismo y relajo en la rubia. Pero desde ese mismo momento comenzó a rondarle la cabeza esa pregunta, ¿Cómo era posible que la felicidad de su amiga le trajera desdicha? ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

Todos los chicos reían animadamente, pero de pronto la rubia dejó de hacerlo al notar la expresión de angustia de su mejor amigo, recordando que no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llegó.

-"Seiya? Que tienes?"- preguntó sin rodeos. El chico inmediatamente salió de su tormento personal para cambiar a una expresión que disimulara su pesar.

-"ah… nada, es solo que no dormí mucho anoche y estoy cansado"- mintió.

-"es cierto, luces un poco ojeroso"- comentó Yaten, mientras a su espalda le observaba analizadoramente Taiki.

-"quieres que nos arranquemos de la escuela para que vayamos a dormir?"- preguntó la rubia.

-"este… no gracias, enserio. Solo necesito caminar para que se me pase, nos vemos"- dijo levantándose rápidamente para irse de la misma manera.

Solo esperó no levantar sospecha entre sus amigos, no quería que supieran el motivo real de su estado de humor.

.

-"Haruka"- escuchó una voz conocida que le hizo voltear.

-"Mina… como estás?"- preguntó sonriente.

-"bien bien… quería pedirte un favor"- la rubia más alta alzó una ceja.

-"un favor?"

-"si… abrieron una feria de entretenciones hace poco y me preguntaba si tu y tus amigos quisieran ir con mis amigas"

-"cuando te refieres a mis amigos hablas específicamente de Yaten, no es así"

-"jajaja… que cosas dices"- responde con una risita nerviosa al notarse descubierta.

-"que le ves a ese enano"

-"que puedo decir, tal vez me gustan los desafíos"- se encogió de hombros.

-"o tal vez seas masoquista"- rió, justo a ella. –"bueno… nos vemos a las seis a las afueras de la feria. Asegúrate que vaya Michiru"- dijo guiñándole el ojo, para despedirse y seguir con su camino.

La rubia se fue pensando, una feria de entretenciones, no sonaba mal como una cita con Michiru. Grupal, pero una cita al fin y al cabo.

Mediante una 'mentira blanca' llevó a sus amigos hasta cerca del muelle de la ciudad, donde se había puesto aquella feria hace pocos días. Los chicos al ver las luces y hacia donde se dirigían comenzaron a sospechar, por lo que la rubia se vio forzada a decir la verdad.

-"bien… tal vez ya notaron que no vamos a algún bar nuevo como les dije"

-"de que hablas?"- preguntó confundido Seiya, haciendo entender que no esperaban a que fuese mentira.

-"em… bien, ahora lo saben. Venimos a la feria"- soltó rápidamente.

-"que? Una feria?... eso es para niños"- reclamó Yaten.

-"bueno, entonces si es así te puedes subir a cualquier juego Yaten"- la risa de todos menos del mas bajo no se hizo esperar.

Una vez que llegaron se encontraron con las seis chicas a la entrada. Se saludaron, Yaten no de muy buena gana a Mina, y entraron para pasear. Seiya decidió distraerse de sus pensamientos y olvidarse por un momento de sus inquietudes y dejarse llevar por la situación.

-"Hey miren! Tiro al blanco… vamos"- dijo entusiasmada Serena.

-"mira ese peluche"- comentó Lita a Michiru.

-"si, es muy bonito. Me encantaría tener uno así"- respondió mientras la rubia miraba de reojo.

-"lo quieres sirena? Pues lo tendrás"- dijo de pronto Haruka acercándose al hombre en el puesto. –"deme un tiro"- dijo dejando dinero sobre la mesa.

El hombre le entregó una escopeta con dos tiros. Con una sonrisa arrogante la tomó y comenzó a apuntar hacia unos patos de plástico que debían ser su blanco. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y disparó, fallando el primer intento.

-"bueno, el primero es de prueba"- dijo acomodando nuevamente la mira hacia el blanco. Nuevamente falla. –"la escopeta debe estar mala, quiero otra"- dijo poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa.

El hombre se encogió de brazos y le entregó otra con dos nuevos tiros. El primero nuevamente lo falló, poniéndola de mal humor. Iba a disparar el segundo pero sintió cómo otra arma se disparaba, dando perfectamente al blanco. Levantó la mirada sorprendida para buscar quien era.

-"mira, no estaba mala la escopeta Haruka"- dijo tranquilo Seiya, sin al parecer notar el rostro molesto de la rubia.

-"felicidades chico! Te has ganado el peluche. Toma"

El pelinegro lo tomó sorprendido, pues la verdad no esperaba disparar para ganarlo, solo quería probar si la escopeta estaba mala como su amiga había dicho.

-"vaya, no me lo esperaba. Tu lo querías, verdad Michiru"- dijo entregándoselo, dejando a la chica sorprendida.

-"s si… gracias Seiya, en verdad es muy bonito"

-"no hay de que, sigamos"- dijo tranquilo, sin reparar en la desencajada expresión de Haruka ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-"genial"- gruñó entre dientes para seguir caminando.

-"mira Yaten ese peluche de allá, es muy lindo"- dijo Mina.

-"ni lo sueñes… inténtalo tú misma"-dijo tajante para seguir a los demás, dejando a una aun no derrotada rubia pelilargo.

El día continuó con otros juegos, como los autitos chocones, la oportunidad perfecta para Haruka lucirse, pues era su especialidad. Eso, de no ser por la mala suerte de que el auto que le tocó estaba averiado y solo daba vueltas sobre su propio eje. Mientras todos se divertían, la rubia ya se había resignado a no hacerlo avanzar, de brazos cruzados mientras giraba.

-"que sucede Tenoh? Creí que eras la reina de las pistas"- bromeó de pronto Michiru mientras le rodeaba.

-"JA JA… no le veo la gracias"- respondió fastidiada.

-"pues yo si le veo mucha gracia"- dijo chocándole.

-"me las pagaras Michiru"- dijo retadora mientras la chica se alejaba riendo sacándole la lengua, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y decidieron subirse a la última atracción que les quedaba por ir, "El túnel del amor". Debían hacer la fila mujeres y hombres, separados por una pared que les impedían verse, para luego subirse a uno de los botes e iniciar el recorrido con quien le tocase.

_-"perfecto"_- pensó la rubia.

Camino hasta donde hacían la fila los hombres, pero se encontró con quien custodiaba las entradas. Un pequeño soborno monetario al chico y lo dejó pasar a la fila de los hombres.

-"y tú, por qué no me sorprende que estés acá"- preguntó Taiki.

-"es el plan perfecto, haré que me toque con Michiru y pasearé con ella a solas"- dijo casi para ella misma.

-"y como sabrás si ella te toca y no otra persona"

-"pues con trampa Taiki, quien más"- dijo colgándose de la pared para ver hacia el otro lado.

Después de asegurarse se soltó e hizo los conteos mentales. Se movió e intercambió con Taiki, quien le miraba un tanto expectante.

-"y bien?"

-"todo en orden, a mi me tocará con la sirena. A ti te tocará con Lita"- le contó.

-"que?"- dijo de pronto alterándose y cambiando rápidamente de lugar con la rubia.

-"hey! Que haces?"

-"con cualquiera otra menos con ella… esa chica me pone nervioso"- dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras la rubia le veía suspicas.

-"mmm… te gusta?"

-"no digas tonterías, solo dije que me pone nervioso. Es muy… ruda"

-"jaja te gusta. Pero bueno, cámbiame porque o sino no me tocará Michiru"- dijo cambiándole de puesto.

-"no"- volvió a cambiarse. La rubia miró la fila, que se hacía más corta y estaba por tocarles.

-"vamos, déjate de tonterías que perderé la cuenta"- volvió a cambiarse, pero el chico no se lo dejaba tan fácil.

Siguieron cambiando, en ocasiones cambiando de puesto con otros chicos de la fila. La rubia trataba de volver a sacar los cálculos, pero le fueron demasiado confusos por tantos cambios.

-"siguientes"- dijo el encargado.

Pudo ver cómo Michiru era la siguiente en subir. Trató de hacerse paso para poder subirse, más aun cuando notó que quien le tocaba subir era su amigo Seiya. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa y rieron, mientras el encargado le daba un empujoncito al bote.

-"no no no… demonios"- decía para sí misma, incrédula de su propia mala suerte.

-"siguiente"- escuchó cómo era su turno.

Aunque ya no tenía asunto subirse al bote, no le quedó otra que hacerlo y esperar a quien le tocara. Se sorprendió al notar que era Lita quien correspondía sentarse con ella. Vio hacia la fila de hombres que Taiki era el siguiente, suspirando de alivio porque no le había tocado a él, mientras la rubia le hacía un gesto que expresaba el odio que estaba sintiendo por él en ese momento. El bote comenzó a moverse.

-"asumo que no querías ir conmigo"- dijo la chica al escuchar el suspiro resignado de la rubia.

-"no no… no es eso… es solo que…"- trató nerviosa de excusarse, pero fue interrumpida.

-"que querías ir con Michiru, no?"- el silencio y la risita de la rubia lo confirmó. –"que pretendes con ella"- preguntó abruptamente.

-"a que te refieres"

-"me refiero a que juegas con todas. Que es lo que pretendes con Michiru"- respondió sin bacilar.

-"no es de tu incumbencia"- respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-"pues si lo es porque es mi amiga y no quiero que le hagan daño"

-"yo no le haría daño a Michiru"

-"entonces responde, que es lo que pretendes"- insistió.

-"yo estoy enamorada de ella"- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, dejando sorprendida a la chica.

-"Enamorada?"- preguntó para asegurarse que había escuchado bien.

-"eso fue lo que dije, no?"- la chica guardó silencio, meditando lo que había recién escuchado.

-"estas consciente de que a Michiru le gustan los hombres, verdad?"- dijo seria.

-"eso no me detiene"

-"entonces tus sentimientos son verdaderos por ella?"- buscaba estar segura de ello.

-"totalmente"- hubo un instante de silencio.

-"entonces ahora no estoy preocupada por ella, sino porque sufras tú. Será difícil"

-"eso es lo que más me gusta"- respondió con una sonrisa. –"además… soy como un roble, no me caigo con facilidad"- ambas rieron.

El recorrido terminó y ambas salieron del túnel, para juntarse con los demás. Ya se hacía tarde y ya era hora de irse.

-"bueno, fue divertido, no creen"- pregunto Mina.

-"si, debo reconocerlo, me divertí"- dijo la rubia.

-"nos vemos mañana en la escuela entonces"-se despidió Michiru.

Los chicos voltearon hacia un lado y las chicas hacia el otro después de despedirse, y comenzaron a caminar. Todos excepto Haruka y Michiru que seguían sin moverse.

-"como te irás a tu casa?"- le preguntó la rubia.

-"no te preocupes, voy con las chicas"- respondió sonriendo, acostumbrada a siempre volver con la rubia.

-"bien, nos vemos mañana entonces"- ambas se sonrieron sin reparar en que sus amigos ya iban alejándose.

-"Michiru! Te nos quedas atrás!"- gritó Serena interrumpiendo el momento. Haruka solo rió y se volvió a despedir con un gesto en la mano.

-"chao"- volteó para caminar y alcanzar a sus amigos, al igual que la chica.

Por momentos volteaban a verse sin coincidir, pero cuando lo hacían solo reían para volver a caminar. Continuaron así hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Haruka caminaba un poco más atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando las estrellas que ya habían salido. Después de todo, aunque las cosas no salieron como las imaginó en la feria, no salieron mal tampoco.

-"andas muy pensativa, eh?"- bromeó Taiki.

-"no querrás decir asquerosamente enamorada? Jajaja"

Todos rieron, exceptuando Seiya, quien al escuchar el comentario recordó todos aquellos pensamientos que le aquejaban y su humor nuevamente decayó. Observó a su amiga sonreír y a su mente volvían las palabras de ella.

_-"estoy enamorada de Michiru Kaioh"_

Apretó los ojos y negó con la cabeza para tratar de sacar todo pensamiento de su cabeza, aunque le fue imposible. Se despidió de sus amigos y llegó a su casa. Esa noche, a pesar de que siempre criticaba a Haruka por hacerlo, sirvió un vaso de alcohol y encendió un cigarrillo, dejando que su mente se despejara.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que todos habían ido a la feria, y Haruka estaba algo preocupada por el ánimo de su amigo, pues ya era evidente que algo le ocurría.

-"ya dímelo!"- exigió una respuesta.

-"ya te dije que no es nada Haruka, solo no dormí bien anoche"

-"es la misma tonta excusa que estás dando hace semanas"

-"es que al parecer sufro de insomnio, no he podido dormir"- dijo convincente para desviar la atención y que su amiga no descubriera sus verdaderos motivos.

-"deberías visitar un médico entonces, tal vez te de pastillas y puedas conciliar el sueño"- dijo al parecer convencida con aquella explicación.

-"sí, creo que será lo mejor, así me dejas de preguntar todos los días si me sucede algo"

-"jajaja si lo hago porque eres mi amigo tonto"- dijo tomándole por el cuello con el brazo para luego despeinarle el cabello.

La palabra 'amigo' al escucharla le provocó un leve sentimiento de culpa, por lo que se separó tratando de no levantar sospechas, para volver a peinarse el cabello.

-"oye, tengo pensado hacer una fiesta"- interrumpió la rubia.

-"una fiesta?"

-"si, en la casa en la playa privada… sería genial no crees?"

-"y algún motivo particular?"

-"si… quiero hacer una fiesta, jajaja. Motivo suficiente"- ambos rieron. –"además hace tiempo que no te veo divertirte"- otra vez el sentimiento de culpa.

Luego llegaron los demás chicos a quienes les pareció genial la idea. Se corrió la voz y pronto ya estaba en boca de todos que los cuatro harían una fiesta.

-"fiesta?"- preguntó la chica mientras cerraba su casillero.

-"así es sirena, avísale a las chicas para que vayan… y asumo que tu vas porque si no es así cancelo todo"

-"pones mucho peso sobre mis hombros Haruka Tenoh"- bromeó la chica mientras caminaba a la salida acompañada de la rubia.

-"así es, ya lo sabes"- continuó la broma.

Ambas se despidieron y Haruka tomó el auto para preparar las cosas para la fiesta junto a los chicos. Llegaron a la casa que hace más de un año no recibía visitas de ellos, quedaba exactamente frente a la playa, con la playa exclusiva para aquella casa. A eso de las diez de la noche comenzaron a llegar personas, incluyendo las chicas, Rei acompañada de su novio Nicolas, y Serena con Darien.

-"Ese es el pelele por el que te dejó cabeza de bombón? "- preguntó en secreto la rubia al pelinegro.

-"jajaja ya deja eso, te dije que no fue nada"

-"naa… no te llega ni a los talones"- golpeó con el codo. –"mira, llego Michiru. Voy y vuelvo"

El pelinegro se quedó viéndoles cómo se saludaban. La chica se veía realmente guapa con su vestido azulado, su cabello perfectamente acomodado y esos aretes que le hacían resaltar la belleza. Haruka la saludaba y le hacía ver todos esos detalles que había notado Seiya. Al ver la cercanía de ambas mientras conversaban frunció el ceño y tomó por resolución tomar una botella de vodka y salir a la playa.

-"es una muy bonita casa"- le dijo la chica a la rubia.

-"gracias, mi mamá la eligió. Te sirvo algo?"- dijo tomando dos vasos.

-"un jugo, gracias"

-"jugo? Pero como tan aburrida sirena!"

-"es que no bebo, así que tomaré solo jugo"

-"bien, tomaré jugo contigo entonces"

Sirvió dos vasos de jugo, pero al suyo le hecho un poco de vodka. Le entregó el jugo a la chica y comenzaron a conversar de cosas varias. Por momentos la chica se iba con sus amigas y la rubia a conversar con otras personas, pero cuidando de no beber demasiado, puesto que estaba Michiru en la fiesta y no quería hacer algo indebido o por el estilo.

Los parlantes estaban hacia afuera y otros adentro, mientras que la casa repleta de gente conversando, otras bailando y otras besándose.

Haruka caminó hasta el segundo piso para buscar os cigarrillos que había dejado en su chaqueta. Caminó para llegar a la pieza, pasando por alto a las parejas que se besaban en los pasillos, cuando sintió una mano que la jalaba.

-"hasta que por fin te encuentro solita"- dice la chica besándole, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues la rubia hecha su cabeza hacia atrás.

-"Misako, detente"

-"no… no quiero"- dijo besándole el cuello.

La respiración de la rubia irremediablemente se aceleró, y cada vez los intentos de zafarse eran menos fuertes. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de luchar contra sus deseos de tomarla como otras veces y besarla. Pero la imagen de Michiru le hizo recobrar fuerzas de inmediato. La tomó del los hombros y la alejó.

-"dije que no"- se iba a ir cuando sintió que la mano de la chica la detenía, y ahora le miraba molesta.

-"no me gusta lo que esa estúpida ha hecho contigo"- dijo con profunda rabia.

-"estoy enamorada de ella, así que me da lo mismo si te gusta o no"

-"enamorada? Tú no te enamoras de nadie Haruka, tú misma me lo dijiste una vez"

-"me equivoqué, pues lo estoy"

-"equivocada estas al creer que esa mojigata pueda corresponderte. Ella solo va a ser tu perdición querida, y estaré ahí atenta esperando a remendar tus heridas"

La rubia solo le miró con fastidio, se zafó con brusquedad del agarre y se fue. Se preguntaba en que había estado pensando cuando se involucró con ella. Bajó las escaleras apresurada y trató de desviar el mal momento y relajarse, después de todo eso era una fiesta.

-"hey Haruka, esta fiesta está genial!"- exclamó un chico al verla, alzando su vaso.

La rubia solo respondió con un gesto de saludo y siguió caminando, mientras buscaba a Michiru entre la multitud y el humo de los cigarrillos.

Mientras la chica se había aburrido de tanto ruido y música y salió para caminar e inspeccionar la playa, como le encantaba el caminar por la playa por la noche. Una media hora continuó así tranquila cuando logró visualizar a alguien sentado en la arena mirando hacia el mar. Después de acercarse a él pudo divisar que se trataba de Seiya. Se veía algo pensativo y contrariado, muy concentrado en nada en específico.

No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago y nerviosismo, que se fue acrecentando con la idea de hablarle. Estaban solos, se escuchaba la música a lo lejos, más nervios sintió. En un acto de valentía decidió hablarle.

-"Seiya?"- preguntó en voz baja para tratar de no perturbarlo. –"que haces acá afuera tan solo? Creí que estabas en la fiesta"- preguntó curiosa.

El chico se sorprendió al verle para después sonreír levemente y volver la atención al mar nuevamente.

-"solo necesitaba un poco de aire y alejarme un poco para pensar"- al escuchar esto la chica se sonrojó.

-"perdón, no quise interrumpirte"- se disculpó.

-"no te preocupes, no me interrumpes, un poco de compañía no me hace mal"- dijo sin apartar la mirada del mar, absorto. –"porque no te sientas?"

La chica asintió y se sentó a su lado, viendo al igual que él las olas reventar para luego encogerse nuevamente, acompañado del ruido que rompía con el silencio.

-"alguna vez has querido poder controlar tus sentimientos hacia otra persona?"- dijo de pronto.

-"controlarlos?"- preguntó confundida.

-"si… dejar de sentir algo por alguien, porque no debe ser"

-"por qué un amor no debiese ser posible? Si el amor es amor"

-"porque daña a otras personas"- dijo desviando la mirada. Hubo un instante de silencio.

-"tal vez hay que solo dejarse llevar…"- eso captó la atención del pelinegro. –"… después de todo el amor tiene algo de egoísta, no crees?"- respondió lo que pensaba.

La chica continuó hablando de lo que opinaba respecto a la situación que Seiya había planteado 'hipotéticamente'. Su mente se llenó de cuestionamientos mientras le observaba absorto en sus pensamientos. De pronto ella dejó de hablar volteando hacia él.

-"… no crees?"- la sonrisa de ella se borró al notar lo cerca que estaban. Él también lo notó.

Ya no podía evitarlo, su cercanía, su confusión e incluso el alcohol que le hacía sentirse más inhibido. Enfocó sus ojos hacia los labios de la chica. Se preguntó que sería besarlos. Ella lo notó, e inmediatamente sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su rostro, podía escuchar su cerebro palpitar al mismo ritmo que su corazón. El ruido de las olas, la luna iluminarle el rostro haciéndole ver aun más bello a los ojos de la chica, le hicieron perder noción de cualquier otra realidad o situación ajena a aquella.

Seiya borró de su mente sus cuestionamientos de que era lo correcto y que no, estaba tan confundido que solo se dejó llevar por el impulso de hacerlo. Acercó su rostro al de la chica y besó sus labios. Michiru se quedó estática, incrédula y con su mente en blanco, pero no tardo en inconscientemente dejarse llevar por aquellos labios, cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo el beso.

Después de unos segundos ambos abrieron lentamente sus ojos. Michiru pudo ver como la expresión del chico cambió, abriendo los ojos aun más viendo quien estaba a su espalda observando lo sucedido.

-"Haruka"- dijo casi sin voz al mismo tiempo que la chica sentía cómo su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir.

* * *

_Hola! bueno, aquí comienzan oficialmente los problemillas es la historia... un triangulo amoroso interesante. Grax por los comentarios y de verdad perdon la demora, pero es que las fiestas patrias del bicentenario estuvieron épicas jajaja... lo comido y lo bailado no me lo quitará nadie! jaja_

_salu2!_


	10. El héroe y la villana de la historia

10. El héroe y la villana de la historia

.

-"Haruka"- pronunció el pelinegro casi sin voz, sorprendido por su presencia.

La rubia permanecía estática viendo a ambos asombrada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Sintió cómo el aire dejó de pasar a sus pulmones ante tal escena que jamás creyó podría ver.

Seiya se levantó de la arena, sintiéndose descubierto. Actuó sin pensar ni medir consecuencia alguna, menos si esta situación era observada por su amiga. Entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz no salió. Mientras la chica aun estaba sentada, dando la espalda a la situación, no sabía exactamente por qué se sentía de esa manera, como si hubiese sido pillada infraganti cometiendo un delito. Cuando volteó para verle, se encontró con la mirada de la rubia, esa que le provocaba escalofríos, fría e impasible. Vio cómo el chico se acercó un paso a su amiga, como queriendo decirle algo. También pudo notar cómo la mano de Haruka se empuñaba temblorosa, sin variar su expresión.

-"Haruka… yo…"- balbuceó sin saber exactamente que decirle a su amiga.

Pero aunque hubiese tenido algo que decir no habría podido continuar, pues un golpe en su mejilla derecha por parte de la rubia no se hizo esperar, mandándolo al suelo. Michiru se sorprendió por la acción y se levantó rápidamente para ir hacía al chico, temiendo que ese golpe fuera solo el inicio.

-"Haruka por favor no!"- exclamó asustada.

La rubia simplemente le ignoró, pues aun tenía la atención puesta en el pelinegro que volteaba nuevamente hacia ella, con su mano apoyada donde había recibido el golpe, aun en el suelo. No tenía intenciones de golpearle más, no a él, solo contenía toda la ira que sentía correr por sus venas.

Esa expresión en su amiga solo la había visto un par de veces, pero jamás dedicada hacia él, eso fue doloroso, más que el golpe.

-"tu lo sabías… sabias que estaba enamorada de ella y aun así lo hiciste!"- por fin cambió su expresión fría y frunció el ceño.

La chica al escuchar eso sintió una corriente helada recorrer su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro ante tal reveladora confesión. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Haruka estaba enamorada de ella? Eso tenía que ser una broma, porqué ella, si eran amigas. No terminaba de asimilar bien la información, pero ahora comprendía mejor la reacción de la rubia por lo recién ocurrido.

Ante tales palabras el chico no respondió nada, no sabía que decir. Y que hablar de la chica, que desde que escuchó lo que dijo Haruka había quedado totalmente en blanco. Mientras la rubia volvió su expresión fría, levantó levemente el mentón, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para luego voltear e irse caminando rápido de allí.

Una vez ambos solos nuevamente, el chico se acomodó mejor, para lanzar un pesado suspiro y pasar sus manos por su rostro, mientras la chica aun tenía el corazón agitado por lo que había ocurrido todo tan rápido. Ella solo había salido con la intención de caminar, se encontró con el chico que le gustaba que le besó inesperadamente y fue descubierta por su amiga, quien le dijo estar enamorada de ella.

_-"¿Por qué de pronto siento tantas ganas de llorar?"_- pensó desconcertada.

-"Hey Seiya! Sabes dónde está Haruka?"-llegó Yaten acompañado de Taiki.

-"si, se veía apurada, empujó a un chico en la fiesta y se fue a no sé dónde"

Pero ambos chicos se sorprendieron al notar el ambiente extraño en el aire, de Michiru mirando distraídamente hacia el mar, y Seiya hacia otro lado aun con su rostro cubierto por sus propias manos, recriminándose en silencio. Taiki miro a ambos y pudo sacar una cercana deducción de lo que había sucedido. De pronto Seiya se levanta y se va.

-"Hey, Seiya, ahora tú? Adónde vas"- dijo Yaten siguiéndole.

El chico más alto se quedó allí observando a la chica, que aun permanecía distraída con la mirada fija al agua. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, pero no quería dejarla sola allí, asique decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-"Michiru, será mejor que entremos, está haciendo frio"

La chica volteó y asintió con la cabeza, in prestar mayor atención. Mientras la fiesta continuó para todos como si nada, sin saber lo que había sucedido afuera. La chica decidió irse de la fiesta, al igual que el pelinegro por su lado.

.

Pasó todo el fin de semana en que no se vio con nadie de la escuela, y aunque querría evitarlo, ya era lunes y debía ir a clases. Después de lo acontecido no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar frente a la rubia, no sabía siquiera cómo mirarle. No había dormido casi nada dándole vueltas a aquella noche una y otra vez, el beso, su rostro al verlos, esas palabras. Nuevamente sintió un calambre en el estomago mientras entraba a la escuela.

Saludó a sus amigas y comenzó la clase, a la cual por supuesto no prestó atención. Pasó el día sin novedades, exceptuando que no había visto a la rubia.

Caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los jardines que debía cruzar antes de irse, cuando se encontró con Seiya. Como era de esperarse los nervios se empezaron a hacer presente, pues no le veía desde aquella noche, y no podía evitar recordar aquel beso.

-"Hola"- dijo con el ánimo un tanto decaído.

-"hola"- respondió ella no de mejor manera, solo que un poco más nerviosa.

El silencio incomodo no se hizo esperar.

-"escucha, siento lo que ocurrió la otra noche…"- comenzó a decir el pelinegro, pero fue interrumpido un tanto torpe por la chica.

-"no… no te preocupes, no había forma de saber que todo terminaría así"- dijo para evitar que continuara.

Otro incómodo silencio. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que reanudaron la conversación, cambiando el tema a otro menos denso. Después de un rato minutos Michiru volcó su atención a la mejilla enrojecida del muchacho.

-"te golpeó muy fuerte, no?"- preguntó con tono suave.

-"no fue nada, enserio"- trató de bajarle el perfil a la situación.

-"pero si tienes todo esto enrojecido, debe doler"- dijo mientras pasaba delicadamente la mano en la zona herida señalando, sin otra intención.

Pero el cambio de expresión de chico le hizo voltear hacia donde ahora él miraba, logrando divisar cómo la rubia caminaba hacia ellos. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras caminaba con tortuosa lentitud. Michiru rápidamente sacó nerviosa la mano de la mejilla del muchacho.

La chica sintió cómo su respiración se dificultaba, tuvo un impulso de correr de allí, de aquella situación en la que aun se preguntaba cómo se había metido allí, pero toda idea se fue al notar que la rubia ya estaba frente a ellos. Esa expresión causó el efecto conocido, la paralizó. Esos ojos que eran capaz de congelar a cualquiera, y algo más… se sentía incluso asustada. Para la chica, Haruka se mostraba casi irreconocible. Solo les miraba a ambos seria, nadie decía una palabra.

De pronto los alumnos que caminaban por los lados notaron la extraña atmosfera de la situación, deteniéndose curiosos para presenciar que era lo que sucedía. Otros, llegaban al ver que curiosos tenían puestas las miradas en los tres, que se enfrentaban aun sin decir nada. A los pocos minutos, media escuela estaba mirando. Luego llegaron Taiki y Yaten, temiendo lo peor, pues ya eran conocedores de lo ocurrido aquella noche. Mayor expectación causó la mirada de la rubia y el silencio imperante.

-"quiero que se vayan de mi escuela"- dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

La chica se extrañó ante tal absurda petición. Vio que la rubia permanecía inmutable, mientras que el chico le veía con seriedad. Ante tales palabras escuchó el murmullo de los otros alumnos sorprendidos comentando.

-"vamos Haruka, de que hablas… es nuestro amigo… es Seiya"- intervino Yaten para evitar lo que la rubia se proponía. La rubia no volteó siquiera a verle.

-"quiero que se vayan de mi escuela… de mi ciudad si es necesario"- volvió a decir.

Michiru volteó a los demás alumnos que permanecían de espectadores a la situación, que comenzaban a verle a ella de manera desafiante, otras sonreían y negaban con la cabeza, mientras el ruido de los murmullos se hacía mayor. Observó cómo Seiya aun permanecía en silencio, mientras sus dos amigos intercedían por él con la rubia. Se terminó de convencer después de unos minutos que hablaba enserio, ya que nadie reía o aclaraba que lo que decía la rubia no era literal. Incluso sus amigas que acababan de llegar a la escena tras escuchar cómo se corría la voz de lo que estaba ocurriendo, miraban con cara de preocupación.

-"de- debes estar bromeando, no?"- dijo en voz baja y entrecortado la chica.

No recibió respuesta, solo el rostro serio y frío de la rubia, que le provocó algo parecido al susto. Eso fue su respuesta. Haruka miró a su alrededor a los que miraban la escena, quienes le respondían con una mirada complaciente. Sonrió altaneramente, sintiéndose conocedora de que ella tenía el control de aquella escuela si se lo proponía como ahora, luego y volvió a quien antes eran sus amigos, Seiya y Michiru.

-"ya lo saben"- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

Yaten y Taiki miraron con preocupación al pelinegro, sin saber bien qué hacer. Luego de un gesto que buscaba calmarlo siguieron a la rubia, con la intención de convencerla de detener lo que había comenzado.

-"Lita, a donde vas?"- preguntó Serena al ver cómo su amiga caminaba en dirección a donde se había ido la rubia.

-"Haruka… Haruka espera"- Lita tomó del brazo a la rubia para detenerla, pues parecía que los llamados no eran suficientes. –"no debes hablar enserio, verdad?"

Pero la rubia no respondió, solo le vio molesta, que no provocó más que la molestia de la misma chica. Lita frunció el ceño para reclamarle.

-"no actúes de esta manera absurda e infantil. Escucha, antes creía que no eras más que una arrogante malcriada pero después me di cuenta de que no eras así, demuéstrame que lo que creo ahora de ti es cierto y eres una buena persona"- dijo con sinceridad tratando de aludir al corazón de la rubia para persuadirla. Pero la rubia se zafó con brusquedad del agarre y acercó un poco más su rostro, seria.

-"y quien dijo que yo era una buena persona"- dijo inmutable, alzando una ceja.

Aquella respuesta estuvo lejos de ser la que la chica esperaba, por lo que no supo que responder a eso. La rubia entonces volvió a enderezarse y siguió su camino.

Mientras Michiru acompañada del pelinegro, eran observados por los demás alumnos, que de a poco se iban yendo, sin antes mirarles a ambos, en especial a la chica.

-"bienvenida al infierno Kaioh"- le dijo una de las chicas al oído antes de retirarse como los demás.

Michiru siguió con la mirada a quienes se iban yendo, aun confundida por la situación. No podía creer aquella petición de Haruka fuese tan drástica y a la vez ingenua de creer que con solo decirlo se haría realidad. Pero al parecer la ingenua era ella misma al no caer en cuenta de que todos en la escuela harían caso a lo que fuese que dijera Haruka.

-"ni modo… no nos queda otra que irnos"- dijo Seiya encogiéndose de hombros.

-"espera, espera… me estás diciendo que tú también! Esto debe ser una broma"- reclamó aun incrédula.

-"esta escuela está llena de arribistas aduladores que harían cualquier cosa por quedar bien con los más poderosos. En este caso de Haruka"- la chica comenzaba a exasperarse más aun al notar la calma con la que el pelinegro hablaba.

-"de qué hablas, eres su amigo de infancia, no te haría eso a ti"

-"si, pero yo…"-hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar. –"yo no me porte como tal. Si eso le sirve para desahogarse, por mi está bien"

_-"_ _sabias que estaba enamorada de ella y lo hiciste!"- _recordó cuando la rubia le reclamaba. Desvió la mirada al suelo.

Comenzó a pensar en lo que se avecinaría en los próximos días. Si antes tenía problemas con varias chicas de la escuela por estar simplemente cerca de la rubia, ahora podía hacerse una idea de lo que sería después de que la misma Haruka había dado a entender a todos que quería que se fuera de la escuela. Desde ese momento era enemiga pública.

Luego recordó todo lo que había llegado a tener desde que entró a esa escuela, a sus amigas, el orgullo de sus padres por sus logros académicos y extracurriculares. No se daría por vencida.

-"no lo haré"- dijo en voz alta, captando la atención del pelinegro.

-"ah?"

-"no dejaré que esto me presione para irme de la escuela. Yo continuaré en el Mugen"- dijo con seguridad. El chico le vio sorprendido, para luego sonreír.

-"bien… entonces tampoco desistiré"- la chica le miró entonces sorprendida. –"yo te enrede en este problema, así que no te dejaré sola"- dijo guiñándole el ojo, haciéndola sonreír.

-"y claro que no lo estarás, pues estamos nosotras también"- escuchó a Mina hablar.

Volteó a ver a sus amigas quienes ya se habían enterado de la situación. Se llenó aun más de confianza, tenía el apoyo de sus amigas y además de Seiya, no podía ser tan difícil.

.

Cuanto se arrepintió de creer que no sería difícil. Desde hace ya una semana había tenido que aguantar desde insultos varios, rumores falsos infundidos, hasta una que otra broma de mal gusto. Por donde caminara sentía las miradas maliciosas y comentarios hacia ella.

Iba caminando por el pasillo con sus libros en la mano, tratando de no agachar la frente y seguir sin hacer caso a estos, cuando una chica le chocó con el hombro haciéndole perder el equilibrio y soltar los libros.

-"fíjate dónde caminas Kaioh"- dijo la agresora risueña, para seguir caminando.

-"fíjate tú donde caminas Yuki… ahora vete, vete vete!"- correteó Lita imponente, que recién llegaba.

-"hay, pero que poco femenina"- comentó por debajo yéndose, pues no se aventuraría a discutir con la capitana del club de karate.

-"que chicas más ociosas, como si no tuvieran más cosas que hacer… te ayudo con eso"- dijo tomando un par de libros. –"Michiru?"

-"no sé si pueda seguir con esto" confesó.

-"no me digas que te rendirás, no puedes dejar que Haruka se salga con la suya"

-"es solo que… esto es muy duro. No es que me importe lo que piensen los demás, pero esto es mucho"

-"sí que lo es, pero no puedes dejar que esto te venza. ¿Ya olvidaste los motivos por los que quieres permanecer acá? Además del hecho de demostrar que Haruka no es la dueña del mundo"

-"nunca dije ese último motivo"- interrumpió confundida.

-"si, ese se me ocurrió a mi… pero sé que también lo piensas"

-"mmm, es cierto"

-"bien, debo irme al gimnasio a entrenar"

-"si, y yo a natación, nos vemos"

La chica se dirigió a su casillero para ir a buscar su bolso para cambiarse y entrenar. Al abrirlo se encontró con el traje de baño perforado en el área de abajo y el busto, con la palabra _"zorra"_ escrita con pintura. La chica solo dio un suspiro y se sentó en la banca, tirando a la basura el estropeado traje de baño.

-"problemas?"- una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos pesimistas.

-"Seiya!, que te sucedió en el labio"- exclamó al ver cómo el labio le sangraba, portaba su uniforme del equipo de futbol, desordenado.

-"supongo que también ha sido un mal día"

-"esto es por el asunto de que nos vayamos?"

-"como decirlo, la mitad del equipo ha estado detrás de Haruka, y la otra mitad estaba embobado contigo, lo que termina en yo como enemigo común"- la chica al escucharlo suspiro.

-"Seiya, que vamos a hacer, esto no puede seguir así"

-"tienes razón"

-"que crees, deberíamos irnos?"

-"no"- dijo inmediatamente.

-"por qué? Cuál es el fin si estaremos así"

-"porque tú no quieres irte"- respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se pusiera muy roja.

-"b bien… entonces resistiré"- dijo empuñando la mano con determinación, aun muy sonrojada. –_"oh Dios, si que sabe ser encantador sin proponérselo"_- pensó.

-"ánimo, ya verás que todo terminara, y cuando eso pase prometo invitarte a un café maravilloso que conozco por acá"

Y así pasó otra semana, en la que todo se volvió más intenso. Creyó que con el tiempo se aburrirían de molestarle, pero al parecer mientras más tiempo pasaba más se esmeraban en presionarla. Su cabeza al menos estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para recordar lo sucedido aquella noche, pues cada vez que recordaba a la rubia y a sus palabras, y lo peor con el tono lastimado con que lo decía, le lastimaba a ella. Pero el problema era que una vez estando sola en su habitación, con las luces apagadas y en silencio, lista para dormir, esas palabras volvían.

_-"sabias que estaba enamorada de ella y aun así lo hiciste!"_

Tomó aire y se dio vuelta en la cama, como si aquel movimiento le ayudara a cambiar de tema, pero no. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el peso de aquellas palabras porque no quería llegar a alguna conclusión, quería evitar hacerlo. Le gustaba imaginar que aquel día no sucedió, que no había ido a aquella fiesta, Haruka y Seiya seguían siendo los amigos de siempre, y el día Domingo abriría la puerta para encontrarse con la secretamente anhelada y sonriente cara de la rubia para hacerle enojar.

-"que tonta… que tonta es"- dijo limpiando una lagrima que se le escapaba.

.

Al salir en el segundo receso quiso alejarse de todos, ya estaba muy abrumada como para aguantar más situaciones molestas. Caminó hasta llegar a un jardín alejado. Por fin sola, un lugar tranquilo del cual quiso disfrutar cerrando los ojos y tomando aire, disfrutando del sonido del viento y uno que otro pájaro que pasara, hacía días ya que no tomaba aire con esa tranquilidad en la escuela. De pronto un viento le hizo recordar de qué lugar se trataba ese lugar.

_-"perdida?"- preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja manteniendo la sonrisa._

_-"no, solo quería dar una vuelta"- trató de mantenerse serena._

Ese fue el lugar dónde por primera vez la vio. En ese momento creía que se trataba de un chico, acechándole de manera tan segura y confiada que terminó por hacerle temblar por dentro de nervios. Y cómo la tomó por sorpresa cuando le robó ese beso, su primer beso.

-"en que piensas Kaioh, a que escuela transferirte?"- una voz femenina la hizo volver al presente.

Miró a su alrededor al notar cómo cuatro chicas le miraban desafiante. Ninguna conocida, pero eso no era necesario pues sabía que debían ser alguna de las que pretendían seguir la petición de Haruka.

-"escuchen, no quiero problemas, así que por favor déjenme sola"- dijo diplomáticamente.

-"te dejaremos tranquila hasta que te vayas lejos de esta escuela y de Haruka"- dijo empujándola, chocando con otra chica que le hizo voltear.

-"hemos tenido que aguantar tu presencia junto a ella desde que ingresaste a esta escuela, pero ahora que ella te quiere lejos podemos hacer lo que siempre hemos querido"- dijo empujándola esta vez al suelo. Esto sí que la asustó, pues no era nuevo que la molestaran, pero jamás había sido tan físico.

Continuaron insultándole y ofendiéndole, e incluso agrediéndole, mientras la rubia había llegado hace unos minutos, a tiempo para ver cómo era empujada por una de ellas. Pensó en ir, detenerlas a aquellas insolentes chicas por empujarle si quiera, inconsecuentemente a lo que sabía sucedería al pedir que se fuesen ambos si toda la escuela escuchaba. Todo deseo de detenerlas se esfumó al recordar los motivos de cómo habían llegado ahí. Es que era inevitable ese sentimiento de odio y rencor, incontrolable. Se quedó apoyada en un árbol observando la escena inmóvil.

-"que creen que hacen chicas… aburridas?"- intervino con seriedad el pelinegro.

-"Seiya… nosotras…"

-"nosotras nada, dejen de ser tan patéticas y consigan una vida"

-"co como puedes decirnos eso"- dijo una ofendida.

-"solo digo la verdad, ahora váyanse antes que me fastidie de verdad"

Las chicas solo se miraron entre ellas y se fueron, después de todo él era parte de los cuatro. El chico volteó a la chica para ayudarle a levantarse.

-"estás bien?"

-"s si… no se que se proponían esas chicas"

-"eso era lo que querías, o no Haruka"- volteó el pelinegro molesto a la rubia, quien aún permanecía viendo.

Al escuchar ese nombre la chica se estremeció, volteando rápido al árbol donde se encontraba la rubia. Esa mirada nuevamente le asustó, llena de ira contenida con su mejor cara de póquer. Estuvo viendo todo el tiempo sin intervenir, solo observando. Se preguntó si la agresión hubiese sido peor ella hubiese intervenido.

La rubia solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados seria unos minutos, para luego romper con aquella postura, y embozando una sonrisa que tal vez paralizó más a la chica que la seriedad.

-"entonces jugarás a ser el héroe de esta historia Seiya?"- dijo con tono irónico. El pelinegro solo le siguió con la mirada. –"y que hay de ti Michiru, te queda bien el papel de la doncella en peligro"- embozó nuevamente la sonrisa. –"entonces supongo que yo soy la villana"

Un silencio se apoderó del momento, un intercambio de miradas, sobre todo las sorprendidas del pelinegro y la chica. Sin más que decir se fue, pues sentía que perdería el control en cualquier momento.

-"hasta donde demonios quiere llegar Haruka"- dijo molesto el pelinegro, levantándose.

-"dónde vas?"- dijo saliendo del trance de la situación reciente.

-"a hablar con ella. Una cosa es que te molesten y otra muy distinta es que te agredan físicamente Michiru, esto ya no es un jueguito escolar"- la chica se sorprendió un poco, nunca le había visto molesto.

-"no! es mejor que no vayas"- dijo temiendo lo que pudiese ocurrir.

-"escucha, todo esto que inició dará como resultado que te ataquen directamente a ti no a mí, y cada vez será peor"

El pelinegro caminó siguiendo a la rubia, quien caminaba sin que él lo notara con dificultad. Seiya al alcanzarle le llama, alterándole más, pero trata de controlarse.

-"ya basta con este juego, o es que quieres que salga dañada"- dijo el pelinegro, sabiendo que le escuchaba, pero ella seguía caminando. –"Haruka"

Seiya tomó levemente el hombro de la rubia para que se detuviera y así hablar, pero la rubia volteó violentamente, para tomarle por el cuello y empujarlo contra un árbol.

-"no me hables… si no quieres que te haga algo por favor no me hables"- dijo controlándose con dificultad.

Le soltó y se fue rápido para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento. Trató de controlar su respiración apoyándose contra una pared. Aunque debía confesar que le dolía respirar.

En lo que siguió el día trató de calmarse y olvidarse de la situación actual, pero además de que era personalmente imposible, sus amigos se encargaban de recordarle.

-"vamos Haruka, ya deja esto de lado, la escuela entera tienen en la mira a Seiya y a Michiru"- reclamó Yaten.

-"es la idea, no?"-respondió sin mayor interés la rubia.

-"pueden dañarlos, todos aquí son unos dementes"

-"no quiero hablar más de eso, así que deja de gastar saliva enano"

-"es nuestro amigo"- insistió.

-"pues mío ya no"

-"lo dices enserio?"- preguntó de pronto Taiki. La rubia guardo uno segundos de silencio antes de fastidiarse.

-"ya dije que no quiero hablar más de eso!"

-"todo esto es porque se besaron, verdad?"- volvió a preguntar.

-"Taiki, realmente me estas fastidiando"

-"Haruka, ella no tiene realmente la culpa si se siente atraída por Seiya, no puedes forzarla a que se fije en ti. No siempre se puede ganar en la vida"

-"pues no Haruka Tenoh, yo nunca pierdo!"- gritó sin pensar, arrogante.

-"solo escuchate, sonaste cómo tu padre… sonaste como todo lo que odias"

La rubia al oírlo se sorprendió, al reanalizar sus propias palabras y llegar a la misma conclusión que su amigo, que sabía cuál sería el efecto de decirle aquello. Su postura arrogante cambió radicalmente para luego irse, dejando a sus amigos solos.

.

Michiru se encontraba en su habitación, nuevamente batallando con sus recuerdos apoyada en su almohada. Esta vez volvían los de esa tarde, pero sobretodo esa mirada y su actitud.

_-"ella estuvo viendo todo el tiempo"_

.

-"dame otro"- dijo moviendo el vaso.

-"no crees que ya es suficiente"- dijo el barman.

-"no… creo que aun no es suficiente. Dame otro"- reiteró. El hombre sólo se encogió de hombros y decidió darle otro, pues conocía el temperamento de la rubia. Una vez que el hombre lo hizo la rubia detuvo la mano que sostenía la botella. –"déjala aquí"- dijo poniendo los billetes en la mesa.

Perdió la cuenta de cuánto bebió, uno tras otro con la intención de olvidar, pero fue todo lo contrario. La escena de Michiru con Seiya besándose, de que ambos se correspondían le carcomía el cerebro.

-"pero que es lo que veo… Haruka Tenoh, que haces tú por estos lados"- dijo un chico su espalda.

La rubia volteó a verle pero no le reconoció, por lo que volvió a su vaso.

-"te conozco?"- al parecer esto enojo al chico.

-"en una ocasión me arruinaste los planes con una chica"- dijo molesto. La rubia volteó nuevamente a él, le vio de pies a cabeza y luego volvió nuevamente a su vaso.

-"ya veo porqué"- se burló tomando un nuevo trago.

-"maldita estúpida, a mi no me ofende nadie"- entonces la rubia sonrió ladinamente y se levantó poniéndose frente a él.

-"quieres desquitarte?... anda, dame un motivo para pelear. Te lo ruego"- dijo arrogante.

El chico frunció el ceño, no le interesaba si era mujer, quería hacerle a entender que con él no se jugaba, y la postura desafiante de la rubia a la espera de un leve indicio de pleito le molestaba aun más. Estiró el brazo para tomar su hombro, con la intención de empujarle, para dar inicio a lo que para él sería dejarle claro quién era él. La rubia sonrió viendo la mano en su hombro y volteó a él.

-"con eso basta"

Antes de que le chico pudiese hacer lo que tenía planeado, la rubia le do un golpe que lo desequilibró. Lanzó un golpe a la rubia que fácilmente esquivó, y se lanzó hacia él. La atención de aquel bar se centro en el pleito. No tardó mucho la gente en notar que más que pleito era una golpiza que la rubia le daba al chico.

-"bien, ya basta… debes salir de aquí"- dijo el barman separándola del sujeto.

Con un movimiento brusco se zafó del agarre, aun agitada. Arregló su camisa y tomó la botella que había dejado en la barra. Salió del lugar por la puerta trasera, arreglándose nuevamente la ropa y sus cabellos, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-"bien… eso fue terapéutico"- dijo para ella misma comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Llevaba por lo menos una hora caminando sin saber bien a donde. Cada un par de pasos le daba otro sorbo a la botella. La escena de su mejor amigo besándola le taladraba la cabeza. Jamás olvidaría lo que sintió cuando pasó de la sensación de expectación de buscar a Michiru entre la gente, después de liberarse de la tentación Misako, cosa que antes jamás habría hecho, a la sensación de incredulidad al encontrarla en la arena con Seiya. Y después de unos segundos de observarles cómo se besaban, de cómo el uno se correspondía al otro, paso de la sensación de incredulidad a la de enojo y así el enojo fue creciendo a otros sentimientos peores.

Siguió caminando, pero algo que le extrañó en el camino la sacó de sus recuerdos. Al reconocer algunas cosas, entró en cuenta que estaba al frente de la casa de Michiru. Sin notarlo había caminado hacia su casa, sin razón aparente. Soltó un gran suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Dio otro trago a la botella, para asegurarse de mantenerse así de ebria, sentía que esa era la única manera de pasar por aquella situación. Enfocó su atención a la ventana donde sabía era su habitación. A juzgar por la hora, cuatro de la mañana, debía estar durmiendo allí. Su mirada se perdió en aquella ventana, cómo una simple chica le había hecho cambiar tanto, haciéndole sentir tan bien al saber que estaba enamorada, pero sentirse tan mal ahora al saber que sus sentimientos no iban hacia ella sino que a su amigo. Nuevamente volvió el enojo, que pasó también a la rabia con diversos matices. Vio una piedra en el suelo, que la tomó con dificultad por su estado etílico, y apuntó a la ventana de la habitación de la chica. Tomó vuelo con la intención de lanzarla, de provocar el mayor daño posible. Pero a mitad de vuelo se detuvo.

-"que estoy haciendo"- se preguntó sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos e impulsos.

Rápidamente soltó la piedra, dio un último vistazo a la ventana y continuó caminando, ahora a un rumbo si conocido. Volvió a recordar cómo sintió enojo cuando les vio besarse. Pero después de irse tan rápido como pudo luego de golpear a Seiya, de pasar todo un fin de semana lidiando con sus propias emociones, de dejarse llevar por su lado vengativo al querer poner a la escuela en contra de ambos, vino otro sentimiento que supero al enojo, el dolor.

Caminó por el pasto húmedo, dobló a la derecha y se detuvo frente a la elegante e imponente lápida de su madre. Se quedó un rato leyendo la escritura esculpida en mármol con su nombre. Luego se sentó dando un largo suspiro para beber otro sorbo.

-"no debes estar muy orgullosa de mi, no?... solo mírame"- dijo al aire encogiéndose de hombros. -"te extraño"- confesó.

Pasó los minutos de completo silencio, que cada vez la iba desmoronando más y que ningún otro sorbo la ayudaba a mejorar.

-"a veces me pregunto cómo sería si estuvieras viva… tal vez… tal vez tendría alguna dirección a cual seguir"- dijo dando el último sorbo que le quedaba a la botella y la tiró. –"o tal vez seguiría siendo la idiota que soy"

Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolcillo y trató de prenderlo, pero su encendedor no lograba darle el fuego que necesitaba. Después de cinco intentos, lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

-"dime cómo puedo hacer para dejar de sentir esto… cómo"- sollozó sin esperar realmente una respuesta, pues sabía que no la obtendría.

.

Ya habían terminado las clases hace tres horas, pero ella seguía allí pues quería terminar su tarea esa misma tarde, como lo había planeado para tener una semana más organizada, dentro de tanto desorden últimamente. Guardó sus libros en el casillero y salió de la escuela, no sin antes mirar las escaleras con algo de nostalgia. Miró la hora y comenzó a caminar, pues había dado aviso a su chofer que ese día se iría sola. Necesitaba caminar para despejarse un poco, le agradaba tanto el tono anaranjado que tomaba la ciudad a esa hora.

Caminó por el tranquilo barrio residencial, ya cerca de su casa, cuando logró divisarla. Haruka se encontraba apoyada con su espalda y planta del pie contra un muro, con las manos en los bolcillos mirando hacia arriba. La chica detuvo su caminar, observando detenidamente su perfil, en silencio. Por unos segundos olvidó todo, toda la situación actual y se sintió tranquila, pero el momento se cortó cuando la rubia bajó la mirada, clavándose en ella. Nuevamente esa mirada, esta vez inexpresiva, indescifrable para ella. Se acercó a ella, sin decir nada, solo mirándole.

-"hola"- dijo algo nerviosa, tratando de no corresponder esa mirada, enfocándose en sus zapatos.

No recibió respuesta, lo que la obligó a mirarle, encontrándose con esos ojos inexpresivos. Pudo sentir como una corriente recorrió su espina. Pasaron segundos de silencio en los que le hacían sentir más nerviosa aun. Lucía cómo si no hubiese dormido en días.

-"dime que me amas la mitad de lo que yo lo hago y dejaría todo esto de lado"- dijo monótonamente de pronto tomándole de los hombros.

La chica al escuchar esas palabras sintió cómo su rostro se acaloraba de golpe, mientras que todo su cuerpo se paralizo. No fue capaz de articular palabra.

-"solo dilo"- reiteró con el mismo tono que antes.

La respiración de la chica se aceleró al sentir cómo la rubia apretaba cada vez más el agarre, al punto de empezar a ser doloroso. Más aun fue cuando repentinamente la tomó y empujó con fuerza contra la pared sin soltarla.

-"DILO!"- gritó golpeando con fuerza ambas manos la pared.

La chica comenzó inevitablemente a temblar. Sintió cómo la rubia se aproximaba a su rostro. Trató de evitarlo con su mano, pero Haruka tomó su muñeca y la aprisionó con fuerza contra la pared para evitar que lo hiciera, con la otra mano hizo lo mismo. Ahora estaba indefensa y no podría evitar lo que la rubia se proponía. Vio cómo se aproximaba más, su cuerpo temblaba aun más, y no pudo reparar en lágrimas escapándose sin control. Entonces Haruka se detuvo en seco, abriendo sus ojos sorprendida. Le soltó y se alejó de ella, dándole espacio.

-"realmente te gustaría que fuese Seiya, no?"- dijo con una sonrisa resignada, que reflejaba dolor

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida queriendo responder algo a aquello, no sabía bien qué responder, por lo que solo abrió levemente los labios, tal vez para desmentir esa conclusión, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Luego observó cómo la rubia volvía a fruncir el ceño, esta vez con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

-"por qué tenía que ser Seiya? Por qué él?"- una pregunta que no obtuvo respuesta, tal vez tampoco esperaba tenerla.

Sólo negó con la cabeza entre risas, unas que no eran para nada parecida a la que otras veces la chica había escuchado cuando eran amigas, hace solo un par de días atrás. Recordar eso fue algo doloroso para ella.

-"nos vemos"- dijo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

La chica observó cómo se iba por la calle hasta perderla de vista. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y dejó salir las lágrimas que restaban, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Se preguntaba en qué momento había llegado todo hasta ese punto.

.

-"Haruka"

-"que sucede Lita, porque tan agitada"- preguntó con voz desinteresada, camuflando su curiosidad.

-"todo esto llegó demasiado lejos, tienes que hacer algo"

-"de que hablas?"- preguntó ahora más interesada.

La chica solo le tomó la mano y la guió corriendo hacia uno de los jardines de la escuela. Pese a los reclamos de la rubia, Lita no paró. Entonces notó cómo había mucha bulla y gente hacia dónde la llevaba, cosa que le extrañó. Se hizo paso entre la gente hasta llegar hacia dónde todos miraban.

-"que sucede?"

-"apurando las cosas Haruka, ya han pasado semanas y aun no se van. Hay que ser más rotundos, no crees?"- dijo una chica.

Se sorprendió al ver a Seiya amarrado a un árbol con un pañuelo tapándole la boca, mientras tenían a la chica maniatada de rodillas, ya despeinada y con su uniforme sucio y estropeado, mientras todos reían y se burlaban de la situación. Algunos miraban de curiosos solamente, otros lamentando lo sucedido, pues aunque no estuviesen de acuerdo no había mucho que podían hacer, o se atrevían a hacer más bien, pero la otra parte disfrutaba el espectáculo.

-"ya nos encargamos de la inspectora y los maestros, no vendrán a entrometerse. Las cosas son sencillas, o se van ahora o seguiremos con esto… y créeme esto se pondrá peor"- dijo esto último a la chica de rodillas.

Pudo escucharse más murmullos y risas, mientras algunos le tiraban papeles y latas de bebida. El pelinegro trataba de zafarse, pero le fue imposible. Haruka solo movía los ojos de un lado a otro, viendo todo a su alrededor.

-"y bien Kaioh… no lo preguntaré de nuevo, te irás de esta escuela?"- dijo la chica haciéndole la seña al chico para que le destapara la boca.

Michiru no perdió su rostro serio y desafiante, a pesar del miedo que le invadía toda la situación. Su corazón estaba muy agitado y por un momento pensó en desistir, pero no se daría por vencida, había mucha gente que confiaba en ella.

-"no"- respondió sin que su voz temblara.

La bulla aumentó, mientras la rubia se sorprendió aun más, quien permanecía aun en silencio. Más papeles y basura comenzaron a volar, y no se detendrían hasta que la chica se rindiera, quien parecía no tener aquella intención. La rubia seguía mirando.

-"bien, toma"- dijo una chica recogiendo una lata entregándosela a la rubia. –"solo lánzasela y estará todo dicho"

Haruka miró a sus manos y luego a la chica, quien volvía a tener la boca tapada. Sus ojos se mostraban determinados, pero temerosos y expectantes a la reacción de la rubia.

-"lo que tú tienes que hacer es solo ordenarlo, es todo"- dijo un chico. La rubia seguía mirando pensativa la situación, sin variar su expresión.

-"vamos, solo dilo y se irán como dijiste, no les quedará de otra"- otro más intervino.

Entre los demás se encontraba muy atenta Misako, para ver cuál sería la respuesta de Haruka, y no solo ella, sino que también las chicas que no las dejaban pasar, mientras Mina buscaba por la escuela a Yaten para ver si ellos podían hacer algo.

-"esta chica no merece tu amistad ni nada Haruka, solo se aprovechó de ti para ser popular y ser importante… y se burló de ti"- dijo la chica a su lado.

-"vamos Haruka, era lo que querías, a tú disposición"- gritó un chico entre los alumnos, con ganas de querer ver acción.

La rubia seguía ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, viendo la lata que tenía en su mano derecha. Escuchaba a los demás, vio a Michiru aun forzadamente de rodillas, luego a Seiya amarrado mirándole, a los demás alumnos alentándole, a su lado a Lita, la lata en su mano, nuevamente a los demás expectantes. Apretó la lata progresivamente.

-"aggg… demonios!"- exclamó tirando la lata al suelo con fuerza.

Al ver esto se apoderó de un silencio, todos le vieron sorprendidos ante tal reacción. La rubia alzó la cabeza fastidiada pero seria, cambiando repentinamente a una expresión de desinterés.

-"lo dejo"

Michiru abrió los ojos sorprendida, al igual que el pelinegro y el resto.

-"q que?"- preguntó extrañada la chica que le había entregado la lata. La expresión de confusión era igual por parte de todos.

-"me aburrí de este juego infantil, es estúpido"

-"pe pero… de qué hablas"- preguntó confundida nuevamente la chica.

-"de que es una boludez, es todo… se acabó"

-"qué demonios creen que haces!"- exclamó Yaten al ver la situación y ver a Seiya amarrado.

Quienes veían cambiaron de la confusión al temor, pues ya no tenían el apoyo de Haruka y el resto de los cuatro se mostraban furiosos. Taiki no tuvo que hacer algún esfuerzo para alejar a los chicos alrededor del pelinegro se alejara, pues con solo la intimidante mirada del alto bastó para irse.

-"Haruka"- murmuró el pelinegro preocupado una vez que su amigo le liberó, viendo a la rubia.

-"acaba de cancelar todo su plan?"- preguntó confundido un chico a otro.

La rubia miró al muchacho que sostenía a Michiru, quien la soltó rápidamente asustado, retrocediendo. Algo que sabían era lo poco que bastaba para hacer explotar ese mal genio, y su rostro no se veía alegre.

-"que no escucharon, ya váyanse tontos!"- gritó Serena a quienes veían.

Michiru seguía mirando a la rubia desde abajo a la rubia, quien también le veía, mientras los demás eran correteados por las chicas, y Misako negaba con la cabeza yéndose. Ambas se seguían viendo en silencio, hasta que la chica temerosa quiso romperlo, levantándose.

-"Haruka…"

-"ya es suficiente"-dijo seria, pero podía vislumbrarse derrotada. La chica se sorprendió al oírle. –"puedes hacer lo que quieras"

Sin decir más dio media vuelta para irse, siendo seguida por la mirada de todos los que quedaban, hasta perderse. Mientras Michiru se quedó observando por donde se había ido, desconcertada, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan triste, a pesar de que desde ese momento ya toda su pesadilla acabaría.

Las chicas corrieron hacia ella para ayudarle, sacándola de sus pensamientos, pero volvía a voltear por dónde se fue, sin poner atención a lo que le hablaban.

Así el día pasaba, hasta llegar a casi el anochecer. Michiru salió de las duchas, ya cambiada, mientras a las afueras le esperaba Seiya apoyado en un pilar. Un calambre en el estomago fugaz le dio al recordar que usualmente era otra persona parecida quien le esperaba antes.

-"que día, no?"- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa que mostraba más pena que otra cosa.

-"si… tremendo"- respondió de la misma manera. El chico se encogió de hombros suspirando.

-"lo prometido es deuda, te invito a ese café?"

La chica asintió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente, después de las emociones vividas ese día necesitaba relajarse y tal vez Seiya le ayudara. Caminaron juntos en silencio.

Mientras eso ocurría, en otra parte la rubia se encontraba boca arriba en la cama, mirando el cielo. Su expresión demostraba aun el sentimiento de dolor que aun le atormentaba. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos pero ya no lloraban. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, más no la hizo voltear.

-"aun decaída?... vamos querida, olvídate de esa chica tonta y diviértete conmigo"- dijo una pelinegra asomándose a la alcoba, portando solo ropa interior y una camisa de la rubia.

-"ya no sé si el que vinieras aquí haya sido una buena idea Misako"- suspiró sin dejar de mirar el cielo de su pieza.

-"pues entonces te demostraré que si lo fue"- salió desde el umbral de la puerta, dejó la botella de alcohol y una pequeña bolsita con pastillas en el velador y se sentó sobre a la rubia. –"un poco de sexo, drogas y alcohol y te demostraré que ya no existe Michiru Kaioh"

La chica la besó sin ser correspondida con muchas ganas al inicio, para luego ser convencida a dejarse llevar, tal vez tuviera razón.

* * *

_uhhhh siento la demora, pero estaba participando en un concurso de arquitectura que me mantuvo bastante ocupada, pero ya lo entregue jeje. Debo decirlo, si Haruka es la villana, es mi villana favorita jaja. Y al final, mientras Michiru y Seiya toman café, Haruka se intoxica a su modo, como va a terminar esto ni idea, pero seria cool si me dan sus opiniones para ver que piensan de la historia y hacerme de ideas._

_Gracias x los review, (sigan con ellos!) y... aguante los 33 mineros faranduleros!_


	11. Una melodía confusa

11. Una melodía confusa

.

Abrió la llave del agua y volvió a empapar su rostro, para luego levantarlo y contemplar nuevamente su pálido rostro. Escuchó la cadena del retrete correr y a Misako salir de uno de los cubículos del baño de mujeres.

-"que mierda fue lo que me diste esta vez, se nota demasiado que estoy drogada"- dijo la rubia acercándose al espejo para observar con detención sus ojos.

Sintió cómo la pelinegra le tomó del rostro posesivamente para besarle, que fue correspondido sin mayores molestias, pero de manera algo torpe.

-"y que importa si se nota, no eras tú la que necesitaba estímulo para entrar a la clase de música?"

-"cierto, pero no quiero que alguien me descubra tampoco"- dijo volviendo al espejo arreglando sus cabellos.

-"es porque está ella en esa clase, no?"-reclamó seria.

-"que? y ahora sigue una escena de celos?"- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-"y si es así?"

Haruka no respondió, pues creía que la pelinegra tenía claro que no había ningún compromiso en la relación que se estaba dando entre ellas, especialmente después del incidente con Michiru.

-"jajaja, te asusté?"- rompió el silencio la pelinegra. La rubia rió levemente con ella.

-"es solo que eso no sonó como tú, Misako"

-"pues déjame decirte que hace tiempo tú ya no suenas como tú"- al escuchar eso la rubia rió restregando la mano en su propio rostro.

-"a veces creo que ya no soy la de antes… lo siento, aun estoy bajo el efecto, quiero caminar"

Abrió la puerta para salir, dejando atrás a Misako con su ceño visiblemente fruncido. Mientras caminaba vio su reloj cayendo en cuenta que ya estaba muy atrasada para la clase y que no le dejarían entrar. Estuvo largo rato sin saber bien que hacer, pero no importaba, pues estaba lo suficientemente atenta en nada en específico, haciéndole perder la noción del correr del día.

Estaba tirada boca arriba en el pasto observando las nubes moverse cuando sintió una bella melodía, tal vez la más hipnotizarte que hubiese oído. Levantó su dorso del pasto curiosa, para ver si reconocía el ritmo. No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba caminando, siguiendo el origen de la melodía.

No sabía bien si era el efecto de la droga, pero esa música realmente la hacía viajar. Si, debía estar bajo el efecto. Caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la puerta semi abierta de la sala de música. No había nadie más que Michiru tocando su violín, absorta sin notar nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera a Haruka que permaneció en el umbral de la puerta.

Definitivamente esa melodía tenía un efecto lejos mejor que cualquier droga. Sin pensar en nada más se perdió observando y escuchándole. Ni siquiera pestañeaba, solo miraba sus movimientos acompañados de la maestría de su música. Pasaron varios minutos antes que Michiru se diese cuenta que había público. Separó su mentón del violín y dejó de tocar. Se sintió nerviosa, no lo podía evitar, pero aun así se acercó lentamente a Haruka, quien aun parecía ida. Le asustaba la situación, pero debía armarse de coraje y hablarle para solucionar todo el enredo que se había formado hace semanas.

-"Haruka, se que han pasado muchas cosas este último tiempo, pero necesito que hablemos y…"

La chica comenzó a hablar, pero la rubia no le escuchaba, estaba como en otra parte a pesar de estar en la misma sala, y que la miraba a los ojos. La chica, quien con rodeos y más rodeos trataba de hablarle y tocar el tema difícil entre ambas, pudo notar los ojos un tanto perdidos de la rubia.

-"… y bueno, tu entiendes, entonces… Haruka"- detuvo su discurso pero la rubia aun le veía sin pestañar. –"Haruka!"

Ese último llamado la trajo nuevamente a la tierra. Sacudió la cabeza y enfocó nuevamente a la chica que le miraba confundida. Pestañó un par de veces, suspiró y se dio media vuelta, dejando a la chica prácticamente hablando sola. Pasó la mano por su cara esperando a que el efecto de lo que había ingerido se pasara pronto.

-"pero que…? me ha dejado hablando sola"- dijo para sí misma viendo cómo se iba la rubia.

Pensó en detenerla, pero creyó que la rubia aun estaba molesta. Suspiró pesadamente y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Luego se giró un hasta cargar su espalda y cabeza en la pared de la sala. Ya habían pasado semanas desde lo ocurrido y ya no se hablaban. Solo podía sentir la mirada de la rubia sobre sus hombros, pero cuando volteaba, ella ya miraba hacia otro lado. La extrañaba demasiado, todas esas rutinas que tenían juntas, sus bromas, su sonrisa infantil, e incluso todas esas cosas que hacía solo con el fin de sacarla de quicio. Y es que el cambio de tener toda su atención, las 24 horas del día de los 7 días a la semana, a este silencio frío era muy abrupto, más de lo que sentía podía aguantar.

.

-"me pasas el azúcar por favor"- la voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-"em, si claro". Dijo volviendo entregándosela.

-"te noto preocupada últimamente Michiru, sucedió algo?"- preguntó recibiéndola para luego echar un poco a su té.

-"no, no es nada. Enserio"- dijo disimulando.

-"oye, hace días que no veo a la revoltosa de Haruka por aquí, ya se le extraña. Tuvieron alguna pelea?"- preguntó de pronto el padre.

La chica se atoró con el trozo de pastel que estaba comiendo en ese momento, cosa que extrañó a los padres quienes se miraron el uno al otro, como confirmando lo que el padre preguntó.

-"pero supongo que se van a arreglar, no? después de todo ustedes son muy buenas amigas"

-"s sí, eso espero papá"- dijo sin levantar la mirada. Se sentía un tanto cohibida hablar de Haruka con sus padres.

-"esa chica me inspira mucha ternura. Digo, es terca y bastante malcriada, pero es una buena chica y se deja querer. Debe estar muy sola"- dijo la madre.

-"porque lo dices?"- levantó la mirada intrigada.

-"a tu edad aunque no quieran admitirlo, necesitas de alguien que pueda ser de hombro cuando necesitas uno. Que te reprendan cuando haces algo mal, aunque sea molesto para ustedes, que te controlen un poco para orientarte. En otras palabras, todo lo que representan los padres. Y bueno, esa chica no tiene nada de eso, solo empleados que le obedecen lo que ordena, y amigos que ayudan a llenar eso, pero nada remplaza al cariño paternal"

La chica se quedo pensando lo que su madre dijo, mientras perdió su mirada en la taza de té. Siempre creyó que la rubia era feliz, después de todo siempre alardeaba de lo afortunada que era de tener todo lo que quería y no tener control alguno. Nunca se puso a pensar más allá de eso.

-"permiso, ya terminé"

Se levantó y fue a su alcoba. Se cambió de ropa y se sentó frente al mueble que tenía un espejo, y comenzó a peinar con delicadeza su cabello. Dejó el cepillo a un lado y abrió un cajón, sacando una tira de fotografías de ella y la rubia. Aun recordaba cuando paseando se metieron a la cabina para tomar un recuerdo. Comenzó a reír al ver la primera foto y el gesto infantil de la rubia, que se estiraba la boca sacando la lengua, la segunda con un gesto rudo, y la tercera abrazándole por el hombro con una mano y con la otra haciendo el gesto de 'paz'. La nostalgia fue inevitable, daría lo que fuese porque todo volviese a ser despreocupado como siempre, que jamás hubiese besado a Seiya, el torbellino que se desató por aquel motivo, y no haber escuchado esa confesión. Pasó el pulgar por la foto delicadamente, dando un pesado suspiro, para luego acostarse e intentar dormir.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en un club nocturno la rubia se encontraba viendo una foto de ellas de su celular, dónde la rubia sostenía la cámara del celular al momento de tomarla.

-"aquí tienes"- una voz femenina entre la música la sacó de pensamientos y dejó un vaso en la mesa.

-"gracias Misako"

-"que veías"

-"nada, solo la hora"- dijo guardando el celular para dar un sorbo.

.

La chica iba caminando a su casillero. Se le había hecho tarde practicando en la alberca de natación a solas, por lo que ya no quedaba nadie en la escuela. Tenía una sensación extraña, de estar siendo seguida. Detuvo el paso y miró hacia atrás, no había nadie. Continuó caminando, pero juraría que unos pasos sincronizados a los de ella le seguían. Nuevamente se detuvo y giró bruscamente, pero no encontró nada. Otro repentino ruido de pasos rápidos a otro lado, volteó rápidamente y podría jurar haber visto una sombra fugaz pasar. Eso si la asustó. El pasillo estaba más oscuro que antes, ya había anochecido completamente.

-"te atraparé"- escuchó un susurro que la hizo voltear, alcanzando a ver sólo la sombra pasar fugazmente.

-"q quien anda ahí"- preguntó sonando inevitablemente temblorosa.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y decidió salir de la escuela pronto, no sabía lo que fuese pero ya estaba realmente asustada. Definitivamente alguien le seguía.

-"deja de huir"- ahora ya no era un susurro lo que le hablaba, era una voz claramente conocida.

Volteó entonces para comprobar que era Haruka mirándole desde un rincón. Traía esa mirada seria, con esa expresión en sus ojos que siempre le infundían temor, en especial ahora, que lucían de manera casi sobrenatural, parecían tener intenciones de lastimarla. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con intenciones de correr, pero mientras volteaba grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con la rubia.

-"co como…"- pronunció casi sin voz aterrada.

-"ya te dije, no puedes huir de mi"- dijo con una sonrisa que la aterrorizó aun más. De cerca pudo notar su extrema palidez iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en sentido contrario con todas sus fuerzas. Dobló a la derecha, chocando nuevamente de frente con la rubia, con una sonrisa ladina. Sin importar a su respiración agitada corrió nuevamente hacia otra dirección. No pasó más de un minuto en encontrarse nuevamente con la rubia de frente. Quiso correr nuevamente, pero Haruka la tomó de la muñeca sin mayor esfuerzo, a pesar de que la chica intentaba jalar para zafarse. Su piel era fría.

-"me gusta jugar un rato con mi presa, pero ya tengo hambre"- con un delicado movimiento sacó los cabellos aguamarina que cubrían su cuello.

Un leve soplido en su cuello y su cercanía le erizó la piel. La rubia acercó sus labios a su oído, para susurrarle.

-"sabes que por más que corras, te encontraré… y te devoraré"-sintió aterrada ahora sus labios en su cuello, y ahora un par de cosas puntiagudas.

-"NOO!"

El impulso a correr solo se manifestó con un pataleo en su colchón. Le tomó unos tres segundos orientarse y notar que estaba en su cuarto, solo había sido una pesadilla. No sabía bien si había gritado solo en su sueño o también al despertar, solo esperaba que no alarmara a sus padres. Vio la hora en el reloj de su buró, solo había despertado cinco minutos antes de que la alarma sonara. Aun estaba agitada y algo sudorosa por el sueño.

-"no importa que tan romántica sea, última vez que leo esa novela de vampiros"- reclamó para sí misma restregando sus ojos. Volvió a caer pesadamente a la cama, pero no por mucho, pues la alarma comenzó a sonar.

Ya en la escuela se encontró con las chicas, que como siempre comieron juntas. Mientras hablaban cosas cotidianas, chica no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor a los demás alumnos. Desde aquel día en que la rubia dijo que dejaría su plan de que se fuera, ya nadie se metía con ella. Todo como si nada hubiese pasado, incluso algunos le saludaban. Realmente la rubia tenía ese poder de liderazgo, además de tomar en cuenta de lo aduladores que eran los de la escuela.

'Hablando del rey de roma' fue lo que pensó la chica al ver que la rubia aparecía en la cafetería de la escuela. Caminaba mecánicamente, con esa expresión tan distinta a la altanera y alegre de siempre. Vio como tomó una bandeja con una mano, mientras la otra la mantenía en el bolsillo.

Michiru se levantó con la intención de hablar con ella, necesitaba solucionar la situación, pero se detuvo en seco al ver cómo unas manos le cubrían los ojos a la rubia por la espalda. Notó cómo la rubia dijo algo y quien le había cubierto los ojos se ponía ahora frente a ella. Se sorprendió al notar que era Misako, aunque no tanto pues hace días ya la veía un tanto cercana a la rubia. Observó cómo la pelinegra le hablaba risueña, mientras la rubia asentía sin mayor interés para luego seguir caminando. Tuvo una extraña sensación de molestia al ver aquella escena.

-"oye Haruka, no crees que has estado muy cercana últimamente de Misako?"- preguntó Yaten una vez que la rubia se sentó en la mesa con sus amigos.

-"que te extraña, no es nada nuevo que juegue con Misako"- dijo con tono monótono mientras veía con desagrado su comida.

-"si, pero esa chica no me agrada"

-"y que chica te ha agradado a ti Yaten"- levantó la cabeza Taiki.

-"eso es cierto"- reafirmó el pelinegro sin dejar de ver su propio plato.

-"no es eso, es solo que ella se me hace mala junta para ti"

-"mmm, eso es cierto"- apuntó Taiki al más bajo, asintiendo con la cabeza. –"siempre que te juntas con ella llevas tus excesos a ser aun más excesivos. Y esta vez sí que te estás excediendo"

-"te gusta la palabra exceder, no?"- preguntó Yaten saliéndose del tema.

-"bueno, ya basta no? si quisiera que me controlen y me sermoneen llamaría a mi padre y le contaría lo que hago, pero ya ven, ni a él le hago caso"

-"solo nos preocupamos por ti, golfa!"- reclamó molesto Yaten.

-"pues no lo hagan porque se lo que hago, enano!"

-"ya los dos, de vuelta a sus jaulas. Pero es enserio, cuídate"- volvió a la seriedad el más alto.

-"que odiosos. Se me quitó el hambre"- dijo soltando el tenedor de mala gana levantándose para irse, siendo seguida con la mirada de Michiru.

_-"esta debe ser mi oportunidad para hablar con ella"_- pensó al verla salir.

Se levantó con la intención de ir tras ella, pero rápidamente se detuvo al notar cómo Seiya se había levantado y salido de la cafetería también siguiéndola. Un sonoro suspiro dejó salir, maldiciendo por dentro su suerte. Pero luego pensó en lo que significaba que Seiya fuese a hablar con Haruka y comenzó a temer lo peor de una reacción de la rubia, por lo que se preguntó si sería correcto seguirle con discreción, sólo para asegurarse de que nada se saliera de control, en especial de las manos de la rubia.

Mientras la rubia se detenía a sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y a sentarse en una banca. Una vez que le dio la primera aspirada sintió unos pasos acercándose. Sin mover más que sus ojos comprobó que era Seiya. Volvió a darle otra aspirada a su cigarrillo.

-"tan rápido terminaste tu comida?"- dijo sin dejar de ver un árbol.

-"quería hablar contigo"

En ese momento la chica llegó hasta donde hablaban, escondiéndose rápidamente tras un árbol. Inclinó levemente la cabeza para poder ver cómo el chico se mantenía de pie frente a ella, mientras Haruka seguía sentada.

_-"esto no es espiar… es solo asegurarme de que todo esté bien… si, solo eso"-_ pensaba mientras trataba de oír la conversación con atención.

-"acerca de qué?"

-"de lo que ya sabes"

-"ohh… eso"

-"de veras siento que todo haya terminado así. Jamás quise hacerte daño"

-"eso es todo lo que sientes?"- esta vez volteó a verle directo a los ojos. El chico solo desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, la rubia hizo lo mismo. Un incómodo silencio.

-"yo… me iré un tiempo a la casa de mis abuelos"- al escuchar eso la rubia volteó rápidamente a verle. –"mi abuelo quiere que le ayude en unos negocios a los que quiere presentarme, para dar una imagen 'familiar' con unos inversionistas"

-"creí que te aburría ir para allá"- dijo camuflando su curiosidad.

-"lo hace, pero no pude negarme"

-"claro que puedes negarte… no lo haces por lo que sucedió, verdad?"

-"no… no es eso. Solo necesito… aire"

-"necesitas aire, pues aquí también lo tienes. No tienes que irte"- dijo levantándose, tratando de convencerle con disimulo.

-"Haruka…"

-"no, Haruka nada. Te vas por cobarde, eso pasa"- dijo tirando el cigarrillo al suelo.

-"solo serán unas semanas"

La rubia se quedó pensativa mirándole, otro largo silencio. Paulatinamente dejó de fruncir el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros, aun seria.

-"como sea. Pero si no te devuelves juro que te iré a buscar para golpearte yo misma y arrastrarte de vuelta"

El chico al escucharle se echó a reír asintiendo con la cabeza. Haruka a pesar de lo que había sucedido no cambiaba, aun cuando la relación entre ellos se había vuelto más fría y se evitaban. Y era precisamente por ello que el pelinegro necesitaba irse, para pensar y poner sus ideas en orden. Y no cometer alguna otra imprudencia.

-"Michiru, que haces a…"- llegó Lita de pronto, sobresaltándola al tomarla por sorpresa.

-"shh…"

-"estas…"- entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió. –"estas espiándolos?"

-"no… no es eso. Solo quería asegurarme de que Haruka no hiciera nada"

-"ohh… ya veo"

-"es enserio! Yo… jamás espiaría a alguien"

-"jaja, bien bien, te creo. Pero ya no tienes a quien espiar más, se fueron"- dijo señalando a espaldas de la chica.

-"que"- volteó rápidamente para comprobar que no había ya nadie. –"bien… al menos no sucedió nada"

-"y que hablaban"- preguntó risueña la pelicastaño.

-"em… nada, como te decía, no los espiaba jeje"- dijo nerviosa para comenzar a caminar.

Mientras lo hacía se fue pensando en lo que Seiya había dicho. Se sintió algo triste de que se fuera y como Haruka, no podía evitar pensar que fue por lo que sucedió. Aun así serían solo unas semanas, no podía ser el fin del mundo.

Esa tarde se encontró con él a la salida. Conversaron amistosamente como siempre de cosas sin mucha importancia pero entretenidas. Él fue a la máquina de la escuela por dos cafés y le pasó uno a ella. Ahí le contó de sus planes de irse de viaje fuera de la ciudad. Ella disimuló sorpresa. Le contó que se iría ese día por la noche y que no sería por mucho.

-"y de verdad te vas solo por eso?"- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-"bueno, también es porque necesito aclarar mi mente. Creo que unas vacaciones no me harán nada de mal"- dijo sonriendo.

-"supongo que si"- dijo para luego seguir un leve silencio. –"te… te extrañaré"- dijo en voz baja, completamente roja. El chico sonrió.

-"yo también"- respondió pasando su mano por el cabello de la chica de manera fraternal. –"bueno, ya lo sabes, si tienes algún problema con los odiosos de esta escuela llámame y volveré de inmediato"- dijo optimista guiñando el ojo.

La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino. Ya no estaba segura de lo que ahora sentía por aquel chico, no después de aquel beso. La confundía, eso era seguro, pero tal vez no de la manera que antes creía. Decidió no darle más vuelta a esa idea y dormirse de una vez.

Estaba tranquila guardando sus cosas en su casillero cuando sintió unos pasos que caminaban a su dirección. Miró de reojo encontrándose con Misako, que se detuvo en su casillero. El sonido del candado, el metal abrirse y mover cosas era lo único que interrumpía el incómodo silencio. Michiru quería salir rápido de allí, pues esa chica realmente no le agradaba. Podía sentir su mirada sobre sus hombros, y luego su risa, que le hizo voltear.

-"aun no puedo entender por qué Haruka se fijó en ti de esa manera, sabes?"- dijo con una sonrisa que contrastaba con el ceño fruncido de Michiru.

-"como sea, no es de tu incumbencia ese tema"- dijo de manera diplomática, pero sin esconder en su tono el desagrado.

-"claro que lo es. Desde hace unos días todo lo que sea asunto de Haruka me interesa"- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, aun más cuando captó la atención confundida de Michiru.

-"sabes algo Kaioh, creo que debería agradecerte, después de todo de no haber hecho lo que hiciste con Seiya, Haruka seguiría ciega tras de ti. Qué tontería, no?... pero ya dejó su capricho temporal contigo y ahora está conmigo"

-"a que te refieres"

-"que ella y yo ahora estamos juntas. Estamos hablando de intentar algo serio, de seguro funcionará, después de todo siempre volvemos a involucrarnos luego de un tiempo. Como sea, suerte con Seiya, espero que con el tiempo podamos salir los cuatro"- dijo guiñándole el ojo para luego irse con su maletín.

Michiru se quedó en la misma posición desde que escuchó esas palabras de la pelinegra. ¿Es que acaso ellas habían comenzado una relación formal o algo por el estilo? Definitivamente las cosas ya no serían como lo eran antes. Sintió una molesta sensación al recordar las palabras de la chica por enésima vez, tanta autoría y propiedad. Luego pensó en que podían ser inventos de la chica, después de todo sabía cómo era ella y no era primera vez que le increpaba con ese tema. Sí, eso debía ser. Negó con la cabeza auto convenciéndose y cerró su casillero.

Ya en su casa, en su escritorio se encontraba haciendo la tarea, pero cada un promedio de dos minutos su mente se iba para vagar en conclusiones, algunas que no le agradaban pero siempre las concluía de manera de convencerla en lo que estimaba conveniente.

_-"si… esa chica debe estar mintiendo. Es absurdo"_

Asintió con la cabeza y continuó escribiendo. Después de anotar res líneas de su deber detuvo el lápiz y su mente se desvió nuevamente.

_-"y si no es así?... eso no puede ser bueno. No por mí si no por Haruka, esa chica no es buena influencia"-_ habló para sí, como si estuviese aclarando su preocupación a alguien y no ser mal interpretada.

Volvió a tomar el lápiz y continuó con su deber. Después de anotar un exacto de tres palabras volvió a detenerse y desviar la mirada de su cuaderno.

_-"si… eso debe ser. Ella debió especular, es todo. Si"_- una final conclusión la dejó satisfecha y continuó su tarea.

Al día siguiente la entregó a la maestra no muy convencida de su desempeño, pero por más que trató de concentrarse no lo logró. Pudo sentir en los ojos de la maestra al recibir el documento que probablemente pensó lo mismo de su entrega. Resignada salió de la sala, chocando con alguien que pasaba.

-"perdón, no me fijé que…"- interrumpió su disculpa al notar que Haruka también estaba en el suelo.

-"no, fue mi culpa. Venía distraída. Perdón"

La rubia se dispuso a ayudarle a recoger lo que la chica había dejado caer pero al escuchar como la chica dejó escapar una risa que no pudo contener. La rubia le miró confundida pero al ver cómo ella no paraba frunció el ceño.

-"y que es lo divertido?"- su ceño permanecía fruncido, pero algo de brillo había vuelto a sus ojos.

-"lo siento, es solo que jamás creí ver el día en que te disculpes y asumas que tienes la culpa"- respondió con espontaneidad. La rubia sonrió y lo camufló volviendo a fruncir el ceño, desviando la mirada.

-"exageras"- luego de recoger el último libro se lo entregó. –"toma, aquí tienes. Pon más atención para la próxima"

-"creí que tú eras la que venías distraída"- comentó divertida.

-"bueno, tu también debiste venir distraída para no notar que yo venía distraída"- dijo tratando de expresarse con complicación, provocando una expresión más divertida aun.

-"bueno, la verdad es que si venía distraída, asumo esa responsabilidad"- caminaron juntas con lentitud.

-"eso te pasa por andar pensando en Seiya"- dijo volviendo a fruncir el ceño mirando a otro lado.

-"Haruka, no es lo que…"- fue inmediatamente interrumpida.

-"tranquila, no quiero saber sus asuntos"- dijo rápidamente para cambiar el tema.

-"pero yo si quiero que sepas. Si crees que entre Seiya y yo hay algo te equivocas"

-"enserio?"-miró de reojo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, la chica asintió. –"no tienes que contármelo"

-"Haruka…"- se detuvo, haciendo que la rubia también lo hiciese. –"eres una persona importante en mi vida, tal vez una de las más importante y no quiero que las cosas estén mal entre nosotras… yo de verdad te quiero"

Al escuchar tales palabras la rubia abrió más los ojos, sorprendida y a la vez algo atónita, a pesar de lo fraternal que sonaba esa confesión. La chica por su parte dibujaba en su rostro una leve sonrisa, pero sincera, como sus palabras. Pocas veces era capaz de expresar con palabras a alguien el cariño que sentía, tal vez solo a sus padres en una que otra ocasión. Pero eso era porque por primera vez sentía ese cariño tan sincero y profundo por alguien de su edad, jamás había tenido una amiga o a alguien tan cercana y participe en su vida, y la distancia le hizo saber que tanto había entrado en su vida sin que se diera cuenta. A pesar de tal vez no ser una confesión romántica, sin explicarse por qué estaba increíblemente nerviosa y la rapidez de su ritmo cardiaco lo comprobaba.

Se miraron varios minutos en silencio, pero uno para nada incómodo, pues habían perdido la noción de lo que estuviese alrededor. La rubia aun no salía de las emociones en que la sumergieron esas palabras, y al parecer la chica tampoco. Haruka tomó aire para responder, pero sintió cómo le besaban la mejilla.

-"por fin te pillo querida, te he buscado por toda la escuela"- dijo Misako pasando delicadamente sus dedos por el mentón de la rubia, para luego tomarle la mano.

Michiru sin pensarlo fijó su mirada en las manos entrelazadas y no logró despegarla de allí, tanto que fue evidente para la pelinegra y Haruka. La rubia sintió nerviosa y tomó aire para poder decir algo, tal vez aclarar, pero dio cuenta en que no había nada que decir. Mientras la pelinegra sonrió satisfecha comprendiendo lo que sucedía, por lo que decidió tomar con mayor determinación la mano de la rubia, quien no podría zafarse.

-"Se nos hará tarde para nuestros planes, te hice esperar?"- dijo especialmente cariñosa.

Ahora la vista de la chica se levantó hacia la pareja, a Misako sonriendo satisfecha, y Haruka desviando la mirada. Volvió la atención a las manos entrelazadas y luego desvió la mirada a sus zapatos.

-"b bien, se- se me hace tarde para ir a casa jeje…"- dijo nerviosa y moviéndose con torpeza. –"s su- suerte con sus panes, digo planes. Nos vemos"

Trató de no correr, pero caminaba con velocidad. Se subió al auto y le pidió a su chofer si podían irse lo más rápido a su casa. Todo lo que quedó de día se la pasó pensando en las manos entrelazadas y replanteando la conclusión que antes había sacado acerca de Misako, aparentemente no había especulado.

Apagó las luces y después de varios minutos logró dormir. Esa noche tuvo el mismo sueño, se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela cuando la sensación de que le seguían le asustó. Escuchó pasos que le hacían voltear pero no se encontraba con nada, solo una sombra fugaz pasar a su lado. Volvió a voltear encontrando de frente a Haruka, pálida, con ojos casi metálicos y vapor saliendo de su respiración, que se iluminaba con la luz de la luna. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas aterrada por varios segundos, pero esta vez cuando volteó hacia atrás ya nada la seguía. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, Haruka ya no la perseguía.

* * *

_Bueno, todo se vuelve más complicado y parece ser que Haruka a decidido intentar seguir con su vida. Ahora la duda es cómo Michiru lidiará con todo esto, pues indiferente no le es. Y por otro lado Seiya, quien decidió alejarse para no cometer otro acto imprudente e involuntario. Y ahora psycho Misako que entra en escena con más fuerza, despues de todo ella dijo que ahí estaría para remendar el corazón roto de Haruka. que digo roto, destrozado jaja._

_Gracias por los comentarios que siempre me recuerdan volver a escribir la actualización jajaja._

_BSOS!_


	12. Un triangulo complejo

12. Un triangulo complejo

.

Día lunes, segunda hora de clases y allí estaba ella, saltándosela como ya le era costumbre. Pero esta vez no era con alguno de los chicos, sino que con Misako nuevamente. La chica se puso una pastilla en la boca y besó a la rubia, entregándosela.

-"me dijeron que era de las buenas"- dijo de manera sensual, sin soltar los brazos que rodeaban el cuello de la rubia.

-"bien"- respondió sin el mismo entusiasmo de la chica.

Y al parecer era cierto, pues el efecto no tardó en llegar. Sus ojos enrojecieron y se sentía ya distinta, fuera de todo lo que le rodeaba. Como era costumbre dejó a la chica, pues le gustaba pasar el efecto sola. Pasó una hora y aun seguía en el mismo estado, recostada en el pasto. Sintió cómo se acercaban sus dos amigos. Al verlos se levantó para disimular, pues no quería sermones, pero su concentración era tal en levantarse bien, que fue el movimiento mecánico y torpe, delatándola de inmediato ante ellos.

-"Haruka, ya bájale, eh? Esto ya dejó de ser sano para ti"- dijo Taiki.

-"si, si sigues así con esa chica vas a terminar debajo de un puente uno de estos días"- replicó el más bajo.

-"ya dejen los sermones, o es que quieren parecerse a Seiya ahora que no está"- contestó molesta.

-"a si? Pues bien que hace falta, pues él es el único que te controla"- ahora el molesto era Yaten.

-"pues no está, si? el muy cobarde aun no vuelve y me dejó sola, así que no hay nadie que me controle"- parecía enojarse cada vez más. –"además es mi vida, así que no es necesario que me reprendan más"

-"es enserio Haruka, nos preocupamos por ti. Michiru tiene razón, se está comenzando a salir de control" – cambió ahora el tono el más bajo.

-"Michiru? Que tiene que ver Michiru en todo esto"- preguntó intrigada.

-"ella habló con nosotros, también está preocupada"- dijo Taiki.

-"que? Pero por qué ella… ahgg ya estoy irritada"

-"pues no deberías irritarte por tener amigos que se preocupen por ti"- una voz femenina les hizo voltear a los tres para comprobar que era Michiru la que se incorporaba a la conversación.

-"que es esto, una encerrona?"- respondió la rubia mirando a todos.

La chica iba a responderle cuando algo la detuvo. Con atención se acercó a la rubia, quien la veía extrañada, más aun cuando la chica tomó su rostro con ambas manos observando con detención directamente a sus ojos verdes, pero ahora enrojecidos.

-"que te tomaste"- preguntó con tono rotundo.

La rubia se sonrojó al notarse descubierta y volteó rápidamente la cabeza para evitar que le siguiera observando.

-"nada, solo tengo sueño"- respondió titubeante.

Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente para luego observar como la expresión de la chica comenzaba a desencajarse a una expresión de real enfado. Ambos embozaron una sonrisa, no se querían perder la escena que siguiese.

-"estas… estas drogada?"- preguntó incrédula.

-"q que… no digas tonterías"- volteó esta vez para darle la espalda, pero la mano de la chica no se lo permitió.

-"ni siquiera pienses en mentirme… mírame!"

Como si se tratase de una niña pequeña siendo reprendida por un adulto, la rubia volteó la cara hacia la chica lentamente. Entonces el rostro culpable se encontró con el de total enfado de su amiga.

-"pero en que estabas pensando, además de que estamos en la escuela! Esto definitivamente se está saliendo de control! Porqué insistes en hacerte daño a ti misma!"

La rubia solo respondía con la mirada clavada en el suelo. La chica continuó con su sermón mientras los chicos comenzaban a reírse al ver cómo la rubia solo se dejaba retar, pero aquellas risas fueron detenidas abruptamente ante la mirada asesina de Haruka al notarlas.

-"bien, ahora vamos"- dijo por fin la chica.

-"ah? adonde?"

-"a comprar algo para comer y a esperar a que se te pase, por supuesto"- dijo molesta mientras le tironeaba la mano en dirección a la cafetería.

Los chicos pudieron reír a sus anchas una vez solos, esperando a que la chica pudiese hacerle entrar en razón, aunque lo daban casi por seguro, por lo que se pudieron relajar. Mientras la chica compró un par de cosas y un café para luego caminar con la aun cabizbaja rubia tras ella. Se acomodaron en un discreto jardín.

-"deberías irte ya o llegaras tarde a tu clase"- dijo en voz baja la rubia, dándole un sobo a su café.

-"pues estarás contenta entonces porque me la tendré que saltar. No te dejaré así"- dijo aun molesta.

-"enserio, no tienes que preocuparte. He estado otras veces así sola"

La chica nuevamente se sorprendió y enfadó al escuchar eso, pero no fue por mucho, pues solo dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-"Haruka, esto no está bien… no está bien que te hagas esto, ¿Por qué?"

La rubia le miró preguntándose qué le debía responder, ¿Qué era por ella? ¿Qué últimamente era la única manera de buscar sacársela de la cabeza, evadir esos sentimientos no correspondidos? No, decir eso no sería una buena respuesta.

-"porque me divierte… y tú por qué te interesas tanto"- respondió a la defensiva.

-"Creí habértelo dicho antes, me preocupo porque te quiero"

No sabía bien si era por el efecto aun, ya escaso de la droga, pero sus ojos se quedaron pegados en sus labios. La chica pudo notarlo y enseguida sintió su rostro enrojecerse. Volteó para evitar que la situación se volviese más incómoda, mientras la rubia despabiló.

-"que? Quieres hacer de mi mamá ahora?"- bromeó para alivianar el ambiente.

-"no es eso, pero es cierto, tú no estás bien, no si sigues así. Además esa chica solo te trae problemas"

-"Misako?"

-"si, ella"- respondió con el ceño fruncido, lo que provocó la risa de la rubia. –"yaa… lo digo enserio"- dijo nuevamente tratando de no contagiarse de la risa.

-"creo que ya me siento mejor… el café me despertó"- dijo mirando el vaso ya vacío.

Entonces la chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para luego cambiar su expresión a una preocupada. Ambas se levantaron y la chica se acercó a la rubia tomándole la mano.

-"por favor, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo nunca"

La rubia le miró con rostro que reclamaba un poco de más flexibilidad, pues la palabra nunca era un poco extrema para ella, pero la severidad de los ojos de la chica le hicieron entender que no sería flexible.

-"está bien"- respondió rendida.

Ambas sonrieron y se quedaron viendo. Pasaron unos segundos, minutos tal vez, en que solo se miraban, aunque ahora el silencio no era incómodo. Estaban un tanto abstraídas que no escucharon los pasos que se le acercaban. Solo el ruido del crujir de una hoja recién pisada les hizo voltear.

-"Seiya"- susurro la chica al verlo.

-"tenían mucha hambre parece, para haber comido todo eso"- dijo con su usual sonrisa, apuntando los envoltorios en el pasto de lo que habían comido.

-"jajaja, la verdad se lo comió Haruaka"- respondió riendo la chica, un gesto que contrastaba con el rostro de la rubia, más aun al escuchar lo siguiente. –"hasta que estás de vuelta, ya te extrañaba. Fueron varias semanas, no?"

-"así es… pero ya terminé con los asuntos de mi familia allá, así que ya estoy de vuelta"

-"jajaja, Seiya! Ya estás de vuelta!"- vociferó contento Taiki, quien junto a Yaten se incorporaban nuevamente.

Así los chicos junto a Michiru conversaron alegremente, dando la bienvenida a Seiya, mientras la rubia se mantenía en su lugar observando todo, con seriedad. Dio un paso hacia atrás, molesta por el entusiasmo con el que hablaban Michiru y Seiya y se fue. Es que no podía evitarlo, amaba a su amigo, pero no soportaba la idea de presenciar siquiera que se sonrieran mutuamente.

-"hey, te estuve buscando por todos lados querida, como estuvo el viaje con las pastillas"

-"malo, luego bueno, y luego malo de nuevo"- respondió molesta a la pelinegra.

-"mmm… tengo más, no quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Tal vez esta vez termina bien"- dijo de manera sensual.

-"puede ser"

.

Ya eran la hora de salida y Michiru no había visto a la rubia, lo que le extrañó, pues se fue de manera tan sigilosa que ninguno notó cuando se retiró. De pronto la encontró saliendo del baño de mujeres.

-"donde te habías metido, te fuiste de repente sin decir una palabra"

-"si, estaba aburrida"- dijo sin dejar de caminar.

-"y dónde estabas, te busqué y… Haruka?... Haruka mírame"- su tono comenzaba a ser más severo. –"lo hiciste de nuevo?"

-"de nuevo que?"

-"tienes los ojos enrojecidos y estas extraña… me prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer!"

-"bueno, ya está! Lo hice y que! Deja de controlarme"- gritó.

-"lo hago por tu bien!"- respondió con el mismo tono.

-"pues no necesito eso de ti, sabes"

-"creí que estábamos volviendo a ser amigas como antes"- entonces la rubia se acercó.

-"pues nada volverá a ser como antes"- dijo con ese rostro de pocos amigos.

Una vez sola en su habitación de vuelta de clases, dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre el colchón, soltando un pesado suspiro mientras miraba al cielo de la habitación.

-"ahh… nuevamente volvimos al punto cero"

Pero no se daría por vencida, quería recobrar la amistad perdida con la rubia a toda costa, más aun cuando estaba haciendo de su vida un desastre, y más aun con una relación tóxica como la que tenía con esa chica. Frunció el ceño de recordar ese último punto.

Ya en clases no dejaba de darle vueltas a ese asunto. Gran parte de ella quería que Haruka terminara con aquella relación, si es que se le podía llamar así. Debía admitirlo, era egoísta y tal vez esa relación le molestaba tanto por alejarla de ella. No, no se admitiría aun eso, solo creía que era dañina para Haruka, como una mala junta. De pronto la palabra celos ce le cruzó por la cabeza, pero buscaba borrarla inmediatamente.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Lita advirtió lo que sucedía, por lo que decidió hacer las preguntas pertinentes para informarse de lo que sucedía. Claro que la chica era bastante cautelosa en dejar en claro que no eran celos más de los propios a los de una amistad.

-"si, eso es cierto, esa chica no puede ser algo bueno para Haruka"- comentó Lita.

-"y lo peor es que ahora pareciera ser que volví a retroceder con Haruka… ahora menos me escuchará"

-"bueno, eso debe ser porque está de planes de liarte"- intervino Mina.

-"también es cierto"- agregó Lita.

-"tengo que hacer que Haruka vuelva a confiar en mí y que volvamos a ser amigas como antes"

-"ya sé, y si la besas?"- dijo Mina después de mucho pensar en un grandioso plan.

-"de que hablas? Lo que quiero es recuperar su amistad como era antes, no iniciar un romance"- respondió completamente sonrojada.

-"por eso mismo… mira, Haruka tal vez siente todo esto por ti porque no puede alcanzarte de esa manera, por más cerca que estén. Tal vez si le das un beso puedas acabar con su capricho y dar paso así a la amistad que tanto extrañas"- dijo Mina.

-"mmm… no suena tan alocado"- dijo pensativa Rei, analizando lo dicho por la chica rubia, ahora también incorporándose a la conversación.

-"lo ves? Es solo un poco de psicología inversa"

-"es cierto, después de todo Haruka es bastante caprichosa… el resultado puede ser todo un enigma"- comentó Lita.

-"señoritas, dejen de conversar en mi clase o se irán detención"

La voz de la maestra las hizo volver a escribir en sus cuadernos, pero dejando a Michiru pensativa. ¿podría llegar a ser esa idea tan disparatada una buena idea? Tal vez funcionaría, o tal vez terminaría por arruinar todo.

.

Mientras, en otro lado de la escuela, Haruka hablaba con Seiya después de tantas semanas. La rubia solo fruncía el ceño, mientras el chico miraba a otro lado. Tal vez no era una conversación muy fluida.

-"y? aclaraste tu mente con el viaje? Tomaste ese aire que tanto querías?"- parecía molesta.

-"si… supongo"- dijo mirando a un lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

-"dijiste que era solo una semana, pasaron casi tres"

-"supongo que es tu manera de decirme que me extrañaste?"- dijo mirándole divertido.

-"puede ser"- correspondió esa sonrisa que volvió a disimular con desinterés. –"estuvo muy aburrido?"

-"siempre, después de todo son mis abuelos"- ambos rieron levemente. El pelinegro le ofreció un cigarrillo y tomó un también –"y? que hay de nuevo por acá?"

-"no mucho"- dijo después de encender el cigarrillo con el fuego que le ofrecía el pelinegro. –"más de lo mismo, la verdad"

Pasó un minuto de silencio un poco incómodo. El cariño entre ambos permanecía intacto, pero las cosas se habían enfriado entre ellos desde que ocurrió esa noche. Aun así, Haruka preguntó sin rodeos.

-"te decidiste a venir por Michiru, no?"- la pregunta no extrañó al pelinegro, pues la conocía.

-"Haruka… lo que ocurrió esa noche no debió pasar. Quiero que sepas que no me volveré a involucrar"- dijo sin mirarla.

-"eso es un no?"

-"es enserio, no quiero estar en medio de nada, es todo"

La rubia le miró sin estar segura, pero por más que trató de fijar la mirada, el chico no volteó. Como fuese, aun no podía evitar sentirse así, traicionada. Ya no entendía bien si su amigo estaba interesado o no en Michiru. Cual fuese la alternativa, ambas e hacían sentir igual de mal.

-"como sea"- fue lo único que de su boca salió antes de irse, no soportaba tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia él.

El pelinegro se quedó en la misma posición solo. Esa respuesta le hacía entender que aun no le había perdonado por lo que hizo. Nuevamente los sentimientos de culpa y arrepentimiento le invadieron, tanto cómo lo hacían antes de su viaje para despejarse que no resulto.

-"no crees que deberías pensar en ti y en lo que tú sientes?"- escuchó a Taiki acercarse, al parecer había oído la conversación.

-"eso no importa, ya no me involucraré"- dijo sin voltear a verle.

-"deja de pensar en los demás siempre, tú también mereces tu final feliz. Renunciaras a quien amas solo para evitarle problemas?"

-"y que pretendes que haga? No está bien hacerle eso, es mi amiga!"- volteó ahora molesto.

-"la verdad, no lo sé. Todo esto sí que es un lío" – dijo ofreciéndole un cigarrillo para luego sentarse en una banca, secundado por el pelinegro. –"tal vez que seas honesto contigo mismo, eso es lo que creo que deberías hacer"

.

El timbre sonó anunciando la salida. La rubia se encontraba en los casilleros guardando un par de cosas para luego cerrarlo. Al voltear se encontró con Michiru. Sintió algo de arrepentimiento por la conversación del día anterior, después de todo en ese momento estaba más irritada de lo común, tal vez por efecto de la droga.

-"hola"- dijo un poco cortante.

-"hola"

-"oye, quería disculparme por lo de ayer, estaba molesta y me descargué contigo"

-"no fue nada, ya me acostumbro a tus arrebatos, sabes?"- la rubia cambió su actitud a una más relajada.

-"bien… ya me voy"

-"no espera"- la chica le tomó de la muñeca.

-"Es enserio, ya no aguanto esta situación y a donde estamos llegando. Sé que soy egoísta, pero quisiera que todo volviese a ser como era antes… esperar a Shiro juntas, que vayas de inesperado a mi casa, que salgamos y siempre suceda algo que nos haga reír"- las palabras de la chica parecían ablandar a la rubia. –"…enserio quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, y si… y si…"- entonces la chica titubeó un par de segundos, levantando la curiosidad de la rubia. –"… si es lo que realmente quieres puedes… puedes… besarme"- dijo por fin al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas cambiaban al tono más rojo que podía.

Al escuchar eso la rubia ensanchó sus ojos de la impresión. Esas palabras eran muy parecidas a sus sueños, tanto que le asustaron por un momento. No salía de su asombro mientras veía cómo la chica tenía la vista pegada en el suelo, aun sonrojada. Jamás creyó que esa chica tan esquiva que terminó por ser su mejor amiga, primer enamoramiento y despecho, le estuviese planteando semejante propuesta. Entonces por su mente pasó la idea de que tal vez esa sería la única oportunidad de poder besarla, más aun cuando ella estaba dispuesta. Una oportunidad así no podía desperdiciarla, ¿verdad?

Al no escuchar respuesta durante tanto tiempo, la chica decidió levantar la mirada del suelo, encontrándose con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, fijos en ella, esos que le perturbaban tanto cuando se ponían a ese grado de seriedad. Se quedaron mirando unos largos segundos, o al menos así ambas lo apreciaron, fijamente, pasando la chica por una nuble de emociones indescifrables, solo sabía que estaba aturdida. Más aun cuando los ojos de la rubia desviaron su vista hacia sus labios, fue entonces cuando podía escuchar el retumbar de sus propios latidos. Sintió cómo su respiración se dificultaba, y una corriente recorrió con rapidez su cuerpo cuando una de las manos de la rubia tomó su mejilla. Ese contacto lo sintió casi violento, por las emociones que desencadenaron, pero tan suave el contacto que hacía equilibrarlas. El pulgar de la rubia se movió de manera delicada, acariciando de manera muy leve, pero lo suficiente para que Michiru sintiera.

Entonces comenzó a suceder, la rubia comenzó a acercarse, de manera increíblemente lenta, tortuosamente lenta, mientras esos latidos que la chica escuchaba se hacían cada vez más rápidos.

… Latido.

La rubia se acercaba peligrosamente mientras paulatinamente entrecerraba los ojos.

… Latido… Latido.

Tragó con dificultad saliva, mientras la rubia estaba más próxima. A penas se veían sus ojos, ya ocultos por los parpados y sus largas pestañas.

… Latido, latido, latido.

De manera inconsciente sintió cómo sus propios ojos desviaban su mirada a los labios de la rubia, que ya estaban a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La sensación de calor en su rostro fue mayor al observar con detención esos labios próximos.

… Latido, latido, latido, latido, latido.

El rostro de la rubia ya estaba tan cerca de su rostro que no pudo seguir observando esos enigmáticos labios, por lo que cerró lentamente los ojos, mientras sus sentidos podían percibir su respiración cerca, a tal punto de ya no saber si era la propia. Solo quedaba sentir el contacto, esperarlo.

….…

Un suave y delicado beso acabó con esa ansiosa espera. Fue tan leve, breve y sorpresivo que hizo que Michiru abriera los ojos, pudiendo comprobar al ver el perfil de la rubia a su lado que esta había desviado la trayectoria del beso, haciéndolo entonces en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios, pero no en ellos.

La rubia entonces se separó lentamente, al igual de que quitaba la mano de la otra mejilla, observándole con esos ojos profundos aun, siendo respondida con la desconcertada mirada de la chica, que no comprendía lo que había acabado de pasar y el porqué de la decisión de la rubia.

Entonces el rostro serio y casi romántico de Haruka cambió bruscamente para fruncir el ceño y dándole un fuerte palmetazo en la cabeza de la chica, rompiendo con la escena que parecía haber salido de alguna película de amor.

-"tonta!"- bufó molesta la rubia después del leve pero al fin y al cabo golpe.

-"te volviste loca? Se puede saber qué te pasa?"- respondió visiblemente molesta la chica, exigiendo una explicación, mientras que con su mano se sobaba la cabeza.

-"no puedes andar ofreciendo besos libremente por ahí para solucionar tus problemas! Si fuese otro chico que te pidiera un beso tu se lo das? Debes ser más cuidadosa!"

-"pero si no le estoy ofreciendo besos a cualquiera, solo a ti!"- respondió aun confundida.

-"tonta… pues si quieres que nuestra amistad sea como antes bien, lo será. Pero no tienes que hacer ese tipo de cosas"- dijo con un tono más neutro, relajándose.

-"n no?- preguntó aun confundida.

-"pues ya dije que no tonta… además…"- cambió su postura a una seria nuevamente. –"… no querría un beso tuyo de esa forma… no así"

La chica volvió a sentir cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban al verle así y diciendo esas palabras. Haruka entonces sonrió y le quito el maletín que la chica portaba.

-"bien, te iré a dejar a tu casa entonces, pues veo que Shiro ya se fue"

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto deportivo de la rubia. Una vez adentro la rubia comenzó a reir, captando la atención de Michiru, quien le miró esperando que la rubia le dijera el motivo de su risa.

-"no aguantaste ni siquiera un mes sin conversar conmigo y ya estabas desesperada… te dije que soy irresistible"- dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante característica.

La chica solo le golpeó el hombro y se echó a reír con ella mientras negaba con la cabeza, después de todo debía admitir que era esa la personalidad que Michiru había extrañado.

Una vez que la fue a dejar, saludó a los padres de la chica que ya hacía tiempo no los veía, para luego irse, pues había quedado con Misako para aquella noche. Pero no pensaba en eso, pues desde que volvió de la casa de Michiru su mente no dejaba de trabajar. Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento de su auto.

Por momentos tuvo el impulso de volver a toda velocidad a la casa de la chica, cobrarle el beso y decirle que solo bromeaba, que quería el beso de todas maneras, pero no se devolvía más de dos cuadras cuando volvía a frenar su automóvil.

-"no no… hice las cosas bien, después de todo ella me dijo eso, pero no quería realmente… sonó como casi un sacrificio, no?"- dijo a ella misma en voz alta.

Retomó la ruta de antes mientras seguía pensando en ello. Era cierto, ya parte de ella no solo se conformaría con un beso vacío de parte de la chica, quería más, era extraño hasta para ella misma.

-"cobarde! Era un beso y ya está… qué demonios me pasa"- se reclamó golpeando el volante.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto e ir por Misako a algún antro por allí a pasar el rato como habían quedado. Una vez que la pelinegra estaba en el auto partieron a un club nocturno que frecuentaban, uno exclusivo y bastante permisivo, sin muchas reglas. Se sentaron en un sillón y pidieron una botella de licor. Como era la rutina de siempre de las últimas semanas entre ellas, la chica sacó su cajita con un par de pastillas, entregándole una a la rubia.

-"que son?"- preguntó curiosa antes de tomarla.

-"anfetaminas, con estas tendremos una noche larga y podremos ir a clases mañana sin problemas"

-"bien"- sin sobre analizarlo la ingirió con la ayuda de un trago.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que el efecto la ensimismara aun más en sus divagaciones previas. Cuando decidió dejar que su enamoramiento por la chica la dominara, lo hizo además pensando en ella, pues en el momento racional dentro de su despecho pudo notar que no se controlaba y podía llegar a hacer cosas impensables. Pensó que tratando de tener algo más serio con Misako podría conseguirlo, después de todo ella había sido la única persona con la que había logrado relacionarse de manera remotamente parecida a algo serio. Pero después de lo que sucedió esa tarde se dio cuenta de que tal vez las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había planeado.

-"oye… mírame"- dijo de pronto la pelinegra tomando el rostro de la rubia para capta su atención. -"te noto ausente"

-"ah… no, no es eso. Estoy bajo el efecto, es todo"

-"si, pero hoy luces diferente… sucedió algo esta tarde?"

-"porque crees que debió suceder algo en la tarde"- preguntó a la defensiva.

-"porque conozco esa estúpida expresión tuya cuando sucede algo relacionado con ella"- dijo molesta.

-"_mierda, me estará leyendo la mente?... debo poner mi mente en blanco si es así, o si no se pondrá como loca"-_ divagó la mente de la rubia aun bajo el efecto.

-"Haruka, Dile a tu mente que vuelva a la conversación"- advirtió haciéndola volver.

-"claro, perdón. Solo que esta vez las pastillas estaban buenas, tanto que te han puesto paranoica, no crees?"- dijo zafándose de responder.

-"supongo… vamos por otro trago"

Desde esa conversación en adelante todo lo que hacía la rubia era mecánico, pues su mente volvió a mantenerse ocupada pensando en su situación. Había pasado casi un mes desde que salía con la pelinegra, tenían sus momentos de entretención, pero bastó un par de horas con Michiru para que todo se fuera a la basura. Observó a la pelinegra que estaba frente a ella bailando, tal vez buscando algún rasgo que le convenciera a seguir adelante. Levantó su brazo para posar su mano en la mejilla de la chica, quien se detuvo extrañada por la reacción repentina de la rubia. Se acercó lentamente a ella y besó su mejilla, como lo había hecho hace unas horas con Michiru, sin encontrar similitud.

-"que aburrida"- dijo la pelinegra para besarla como ella consideraba mejor.

La rubia respondía mecánicamente al beso, sin cerrar los ojos, analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir. De pronto la chica se separó de sus labios y se acercó al oído.

-"vamos a tu departamento, me aburrí de estar con tanta gente, te quiero solo para mi"- dicho esto la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta la salida.

En el auto, camino al departamento que frecuentaba cuando salía de fiesta por su cercanía en la ciudad, la rubia se fue en silencio y pensativa. Misako no le dio mucha importancia, solo pensaba en llegar y hacer de esa noche más entretenida.

Una vez en el departamento, entre risas, la chica tiró la chaqueta y puso música, mientras servía dos vasos. Se extrañó que la rubia parecía cabizbaja, con la mirada algo triste.

-"toma, tal vez otro vaso te cambie ese rostro de funeral que vienes trayendo hace unas horas. Me estas aburriendo, sabes?"

-"gracias"- respondió con voz baja recibiendo el vaso.

Después de unos minutos la rubia seguía en pie, sosteniendo el vaso. Misako se acercó a ella quitándole el vaso para dejarlo en el mueble más próximo y posar sus manos tras el cuello de la rubia.

-"esta noche es para divertirse, así que divirtámonos"- dijo de manera sugerente para comenzar a besarla.

Después de un par de besos, la chica se separó al notar que la rubia no correspondía del todo. Entonces la rubia habló de pronto.

-"lo siento Misako, ya no puedo"

-"de que hablas, que es lo que sientes?"- preguntó confundida, soltándose y dando un paso atrás.

-"ya no puedo seguir con esto. No funciona"

La chica mantuvo silencio analizando y asimilando lo que escuchaba, sorprendida de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miraba directamente a la rubia, quien le veía seria y con una expresión resignada. El ceño de la pelinegra comenzó progresivamente a fruncirse, hasta mostrar su total enojo.

-"que mierda se supone que quieres decir con eso"- gritó.

-"que se acabó"- respondió con tono neutro.

-"Tú no puedes! No puedes terminar conmigo!"- gritó iracunda. –"tienes idea de cuánto esperé para que quisieras ponerte seria para que ahora te acobardes!"

La rubia seguía viéndole con la misma expresión. A pesar de lo que la chica dijese ya lo tenía decidido y no había retorno, se había acabado. La pelinegra cerró sus ojos y trató de calmarse inhalando profundamente y exhalando con suavidad, para volver a hablar pausadamente.

-"deja los rodeos y esas tontas inseguridades. Si tanto te ahoga el que tengamos algo serio volvamos a lo de antes y punto, fin del problema"

-"es más que eso"

-"no me digas que todo esto es por culpa de esa estúpida"- dijo estirando una mano, como señalando al vacío.

-"no metas a Michiru en esto"

-"como quieres que no la meta si ella es la responsable de esto. Te tiene así, ni siquiera disfrutas nada de lo que hacemos! No te das cuenta que ella jamás podrá darte lo que quieres"- en eso la chica se acercó a la rubia y tomó su rostro con brusquedad. -"ella jamás te hará disfrutar como yo. Yo sé lo que te divierte"

La chica entonces se sacó su polera y la besó con pasión, más que pasión con frenesí, pero la rubia permanecía sin responder, seguía mirando fijamente hacia abajo a pesar de los esfuerzos de la pelinegra por aumentar la temperatura. Al cabo de unos largos segundos de total frialdad la chica dejó de besarla, completamente molesta para luego darle vuelta el rostro de una cachetada a la rubia, quien permanecía inmutable. El desespero de la pelinegra aumentó, acto seguido se aferró del cuello de la camiseta de Haruka.

-"te has convertido en una idiota! Una estúpida perdedora! Quiero a la Haruka de antes! Devuélvemela!"- gritaba desesperada, pero la rubia no respondía.

En un acto de ira tiró todas las cosas que estaban sobre el mueble a su lado, y el resto que permanecía en pie a arrojarlas contra la pared, una alcanzando el espejo que se rompió estruendosamente. Continuó así por varios minutos, descargando su furia con la alcoba, mientras Haruka continuaba con su semblante afligido pero serio, sin sorprenderse por la escandalosa escena, ni por los insultos que la pelinegra vociferaba mientras rompía las cosas.

-"no puedes… no… no puedes"- decía ya cansada, soltando el último objeto que no había lanzado, respirando agitada.

Entonces la rubia caminó lentamente hasta tenerla al frente y la abrazó para tranquilizarla y sostenerle. La chica paulatinamente fue calmando su respiración.

-"discúlpame, todo esto es mi culpa. En serio traté"- susurró con honestidad.

La chica al escucharle volvió en sí, al igual que a molestarse. Frunció el ceño y se zafó del agarre empujándole. Tomó su polera para ponérsela y se volvió para verle.

-"esto no se queda así Haruka. Tus disculpas no me sirven, así que guárdatelas"- dijo en tono desafiante.

La rubia pudo verla irse y azotar la puerta tras ella. La situación no era nada fácil para ella tampoco, pero tal vez era lo que merecía y más por hacerle falsas esperanzas, al menos eso era lo que creía en ese momento. Dio un par de pasos rompiendo en pedazos más pequeños los vidrios rotos del suelo al pisarlos, se hizo espacio en el borde de la cama y se sentó pesadamente, apoyando su frente sobre sus manos. La penumbra de alcoba que se iluminaba solo con las luces exteriores de la noche y la música aun sonando le acompañaron el resto de la noche.

.

Un nuevo día de clases, pero esta vez la chica se arreglaba más feliz que en los últimos días. Shiro, su chofer notó esa sonrisa de antes cuando la dejó en la escuela. Si, todo sería mejor desde hoy, pues ahora tenía nuevamente la amistad de Haruka.

Era la hora de almuerzo y como antes la rubia le esperaba fuera de su salón de clases para que comieran juntas, apoyada en el pilar con esa sonrisa característica de Haruka. La chica sonrió de vuelta y se saludaron. Caminaron por el jardín para llegar hasta donde siempre comían, pero unos pasos apresurados hacia ellas le hicieron voltear para encontrarse con una muy enfadada pelinegra.

-"debes estar muy contenta, no? ahora que tienes su atención de vuelta"- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-"Misako, basta. Ella no tiene nada que ver"- trató de intervenir la rubia.

-"ah no? supongo que ahora la vas a defender y jugaras a ser el héroe de la estúpida que no rompe un plato, no?... no sabes cuánto te odio Michiru Kaioh"

Una vez dicho eso, Michiru pudo ver a la pelinegra abalanzarse hacia ella, pero siendo detenida por los brazos de la rubia para impedir que avanzara.

-"por favor Misako, ya detente. Esto es un asunto entre las dos"- decía mientras la pelinegra forcejeaba.

-"también te odio a ti Haruka por ser tan estúpida"- dijo soltándose del agarre empujándole con fuerza.

El sonido de la fuerte cachetada que le propinó a la rubia le dolió hasta a Michiru al ver la escena. Se sobresaltó y se acercó para ponerse delante de la rubia estirando el brazo, para impedir que otro ataque físico siguiera contra Haruka.

-"ya te descargaste, ahora vete"- dijo desafiante aunque muerta de miedo, pues ese golpe a la rubia le había demostrado que esa chica no andaba con rodeos.

La pelinegra vio con enfado a ambas, y con especial odio a Michiru, quien no vacilaba con aquella mirada retadora. Luego volvió a enfocarse en la rubia que estaba algo aturdida.

-"esto no se quedará así. Pero no te preocupes porque el mismo tiempo hará que pagues por tus decisiones equivocadas. Elegiste seguir con ella, arrastrándote como un perro faldero, eres patética"

Una vez dicho esto se fue tan furiosa como había llegado. Una vez que Michiru la perdió de vista soltó la respiración contenida, bajando más los hombros, para luego voltear a la rubia, quien aun miraba un tanto sorprendida por donde se había ido la pelinegra, mientras su mano estaba sobre su mejilla.

-"déjame ver eso"- dijo la chica sacándole la mano y poniendo una expresión de dolor al ver la zona enrojecida. –"tal vez tome tiempo que se vaya el color rojo"

-"esa chica sí que sabe pegar"

-"quien se cree que es para venir y hacer eso"- dijo enojada.

-"bueno, tal vez me lo tengo merecido, no?"

-"no… esa chica está loca"- dijo con molestia cruzando sus brazos.

-"mmm… celosa? Porque ahora tienes toda mi atención, sabes?"- dijo acercándose sonriente a la chica, pero esta solo apoyó levemente un dedo en la mejilla golpeada para hacer que la rubia rápidamente retrocediera aullando de dolor. –"aaaauch!"

-"vamos por algo frío para ponerlo allí, así evitamos que quede marcado"

La chica compró un refresco frío para ponerlo en la zona enrojecida. Cuando sonó el timbre de clases se despidieron para cada una entrar a su clase correspondiente. La última hora de clase decidió saltársela junto a sus amigos. La conversación era como siempre, pero Haruka notaba a su amigo algo silencioso y con el semblante que denotaba angustia, aunque trataba de ocultarla, pero no la engañaba, cosa que le extrañó.

A la hora de salida decidió confrontarlo, por el bien de su amistad y el suyo propio, pues ya no soportaba guardar ese sentimiento de rencor y necesitaba una explicación verdadera, sin evasivas.

-"que querías preguntarme Haruka"- preguntó esquivo el chico.

-"necesito respuestas Seiya"

-"n no sé de qué hablas"

-"quiero saber que sientes por Michiru"

-"ya te lo dije, ya no me involucraré"

-"no fue lo que pregunté Seiya, que sientes por ella"- dijo seria y severa.

-"ella… ella es una gran chica, pero mi cariño hacia ella es de amistad"

-"amistad? Amistad? Di la verdad de una vez! Di que sientes realmente por ella!"- ya perdía la paciencia.

-"ya lo dije, la quiero pero como amiga"- al escuchar eso la rubia simplemente explotó.

-"entonces por qué? Por qué la besaste si sabías que yo estaba enamorada de ella! Te lo había confesado y aun así lo hiciste!"- el chico cambió su rostro a una expresión de angustia, pero prefirió desviar la mirada.

-"lo siento"- dijo sin atreverse a mirarla, pero la rubia agarró más fuerte la camisa, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-"eras mi amigo! Mi mejor amigo! Puedo aceptarlo de cualquier persona, pero tú!"- sus ojos ahora derramaban una primera lagrima, mientras los ojos del pelinegro se cristalizaban ahora. –"POR QUÉ TÚ!"

-"porque te amo!"- gritó finalmente en un acto irracional, tomándole de los hombros.

Al escuchar esto la rubia se congeló. Dejó de fruncir el ceño y su boca se entreabrió, sorprendida ante la confesión de su mejor amigo. Seiya, aun con la respiración agitada sentía cómo el peso que llevaba en sus hombros durante tantos años en secreto era liberado con solo pronunciar esas dos palabras. Ya había cruzado el límite que se cuidó tantos años en no osar a pasar, y del que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-"e-estas… de broma… verdad?"- dijo casi sin habla la rubia, en completo shock.

-"no… siempre has sido tú. Me lo negué tantas veces, traté de enamorarme de otras, pero cuando creía que lo lograba ahí estabas tú de nuevo. Entonces apareció ella y tú cambiaste totalmente… y cuando… cuando me dijiste que te habías enamorado yo… yo no podía entenderlo, ¿por qué ahora, por qué ella, que tenía ella de especial que te hiciera cambiar así?"

La rubia estaba estática escuchando la más profunda confesión de su mejor amigo. No lograba procesar nada de lo que él le iba diciendo, solo lo veía ahí, tan desesperado, angustiado, sintiéndolo tan ajeno ante tales palabras, tan desconocido. Siendo su mejor amiga jamás imaginó que algo así le atormentaba.

Él ya no pensaba con claridad, solo la adrenalina de tal confesión le hizo acercarse a ella. Cerró los ojos, aun angustiado, como si se quemara por dentro, y le besó. Haruka aun permanecía con los ojos abiertos, inmóvil, sin ser capaz de reaccionar desde que escuchó su confesión. El ruido de unos libros caer hizo que el chico abriera los ojos y reaccionara. Ambos voltearon hacia donde se escuchó el ruido, encontrándose con una sorprendida Michiru.


	13. Suena una locura

13. Suena una locura

.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Un chico pelinegro de unos diez años caminaba apresurado esquivando hojas y ramas de los árboles y plantas que se cruzaban en su camino. Siguiendo la ruta ya conocida llegó al punto donde siempre se juntaba con sus cuatro amigos de siempre. Y esta vez no sería la excepción, se juntarían por la noche para jugar como era usual. Solo que cuando llegó se encontró sólo con la rubia colgada de cabeza de una rama del árbol, dejando que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo con sus largos cabellos. Y es que siempre si se citaban a una hora, Haruka y él llegaban antes para estar tiempo a solas, después de todo eran los mejores amigos.

Sonrió al verle en esa posición tan incómoda. Subió al árbol y se colgó como ella, quien no se sorprendió con la llegada de su amigo.

-"cuánto tiempo llevas así"- preguntó curioso.

-"creo que quince minutos. Quiero ver si es posible que se me vaya toda la sangre del cuerpo a la cabeza… hasta la última gota"- dijo aun concentrada en su hazaña.

-"te explotará la cabeza"

-"entonces acompáñame, también quiero ver como explota la tuya"- ambos rieron al imaginarlo.

Pasaron un par de minutos de espera, pero no parecía haber indicios de dicha explosión. Para matar el tiempo decidieron conversar de cosas típicas de la edad.

-"y tu papá cuándo volverá del viaje esta vez"- preguntó el pelinegro.

-"no lo sé, no creo que llegue antes de navidad otra vez"- dijo despreocupada. –"que hay de los tuyos"

-"no lo sé, creo que me llevarán con ellos a su próximo viaje, así que no creo que pasé la navidad aquí en Japón. Me aburriré"

-"si, suena aburrido"- dijo aparentando desinterés. –"no podré mostrarte los regalos la mañana que sigue… serán mejores que los tuyos"- dijo mostrándole su lengua.

-"no lo creo, me he portado mejor que tú, así que los míos serán mejor"

Pero el dedo de la rubia molestándole a la altura de las costillas le hizo soltarse de la rama que le sostenía, cayendo al pasto de golpe. El chico comenzó a sobarse la cabeza mientras escuchaba de fondo las carcajadas de su amiga.

-"jajaja tonto…"- rió apretando su estómago, lo que provocó que sus piernas también se soltaron de la rama y cayó junto al pelinegro, quien ahora rió como la rubia antes.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a reír contagiosamente y a revolarse al recordar nuevamente lo sucedido. Continuaron así unos minutos hasta que se cansaron. Entonces ambos dieron un respiro y se quedaron mirando el cielo estrellado, con los brazos estirados.

-"mira eso, lo ves?"- dijo apuntando al cielo.

-"no… que?"

-"el cinturón de Orión, mira, esas tres estrellas son el cinturón, esos los brazos… ahí las piernas"- dijo delineando en el aire la forma.

-"naa… mientes, no hay nada"

-"como que no, fíjate bien"

-"solo veo un montón de estrellas… no veo nada"- escuchó la risa de su amigo. –"yo creo que lo acabas de inventar"- la risa aumentó, contagiando a la rubia.

-"oye Haruka, crees que dentro de unos años podamos seguir haciendo esto"- dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-"de que hablas"

-"ya sabes, poder darnos el tiempo de dar un respiro y poder observar el cielo. Cuando crezcamos puede que las cosas cambien"

-"jaja, siempre eres tan sentimental sabes?... en todo caso claro que dentro de un tiempo podremos hacerlo, después de todo me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, no es así?"- levantó el dorso para poder ver al chico. –"no me digas que no cumplirás tu promesa"- preguntó ahora molesta.

-"jajaja claro que sí. Sabes que lo cumpliré, siempre estaremos juntos"- al escuchar eso la rubia sonrió y volvió a recostarse.

-"oigan ustedes par de siameses, ya estamos aquí"- dijo Yaten llegando.

-"listos para tocar muchos timbres?"- dijo Taiki.

Ambos chicos se levantaron con rapidez, ansiosos de hacer nuevas travesuras los cuatro juntos como siempre.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

.

El ruido de unos libros caer hizo que el chico abriera los ojos y reaccionara. Ambos voltearon hacia donde se escuchó el ruido, encontrándose con una sorprendida Michiru.

La chica, quien había ido a buscar a la rubia para que esperaran a su chofer como solían hacerlo, se encontró con más de lo que esperaba. Logró escuchar palabras que la impactaron, que creyó fuera de contexto tal vez, que las mal interpretaba, pero lo que vio, ese beso que presenció tan inoportunamente fue la confirmación de que había comprendido bastante bien. No pudo evitar perder el control de sus manos que dejaron caer los libros que delataron su presencia.

Los 30 segundos más largos y silenciosos tal vez de su vida, y ninguna de las dos chicas lograba procesar del todo lo que habían escuchado, mientras el chico se sentía totalmente desnudo y su cordura volvió luego de esos segundos.

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de la rubia, sentía su respiración pesada y sus venas que se llenaban de energía y le mandaban impulsos a su cerebro para hacer lo que pedían, correr. Y así lo hizo, dio un par de pasos y huyó de la escena a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en pocos segundos.

Mientras el chico se mantenía estático, impactado de él mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. Michiru seguía mirando fijo hacia donde antes estaban los dos, pero sin enfocar, solo con la mente en blanco, en real blanco. Lenta y delicadamente volteó para irse caminando en camino opuesto, sin acelerar el paso, aun completamente bloqueada.

En ese momento los chicos lograron presenciar a mayor distancia lo ocurrido. Al hacerlo, Yaten se acercó a toda velocidad, seguido por un más tranquilo pero no menos preocupado Taiki.

-"Seiya… qué demonios fue eso?"- preguntó el más bajo enojado mientras llegaba, pero el pelinegro no respondía. –"que crees que haces? Es Haruka de quien hablamos, nuestra amiga! No se supone que pasen estas cosas!"

Pero esas palabras más que despertarlo lo ahondaban más en su propia miseria. El más alto miró tal reacción y puso su mano en el hombro de Yaten, que cada vez más se alteraba.

-"Yaten ya basta"- dijo con tono calmo.

-"qué demonios Taiki, tu lo sabías?"

-"lo supe hace poco"

-"esto… esto no está bien… no debería pasar! Solo arruinará nuestra amistad"- dijo calmándose un poco más, pero no menos molesto. –"iré a ver si encuentro a Haruka"- dijo mirándoles con reproche antes de irse.

Una vez los dos solos el más alto volvió la atención al pelinegro, que se veía destrozado. Sólo puso una mano en su hombro para confortarle y hacerle saber que estaba con él.

-"porqué? Porque hice esto… después de tantos años guardando esto tuve que decírselo… que hice"- decía sin dejar de mirar a nada.

-"calma, era justo para ti también. Como te dije tenías que pensar también en ti, no podías reprimir ese sentimiento para siempre"

El pelinegro no respondió, solo podía sentir arrepentimiento y culpa por lo que había hecho, no pensaba nada aun con claridad, solo el temor se apoderó de él, las consecuencias de su confesión, su más profunda confesión.

-"te acompaño a tu casa"- solo dijo el alto para comenzar a caminar. Miró hacia atrás para ver si encontraba a Yaten, pero sabía que por más que buscase el más bajo ya no alcanzaría a la rubia.

.

No fue hasta que apagó las luces de su alcoba para dormir, cuando con la oscuridad de la habitación pudo repasar nuevamente la imagen del beso que presenció entre Seiya y Haruka. En primer plano la imagen de la mano del chico tomando de su brazo, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios unidos. Agitada abrió los ojos, levantando su dorso de la cama.

-"no…"- susurró ahogadamente. –"no puede ser"

Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de su estómago, un malestar que no entendía muy bien, no sabía descifrar bien lo que sentía en ese momento. Se recostó nuevamente, mirando al techo con una expresión de dolor al inhalar, una mano restregaba su pecho.

-"ya basta"- se decía a sí misma, ordenándose evitar las ganas de llorar, pero un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. –"ya… basta"- estas últimas palabras fueron interrumpidas por un torrente mayor de lagrimas y la otra mano, que antes se agarraba de la sabana, ahora tapaba su boca.

Dieron las seis de la mañana y la chica aun seguía en la misma posición, aun con sus ojos clavados en el techo. Se arregló como pudo con maquillaje pero sus ojeras eran visibles de todos modos.

En la escuela, en la clase de música, pudo notar cómo dos asientos estaban desocupados, el de la rubia y el del pelinegro. Se la pasó toda la clase mirando ambos puestos, prestando más atención en el de en frente, de la rubia. Recordó su expresión de shock y cómo salió corriendo. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo ahora y en que estaría pensando. Nuevamente el recuerdo del beso en primer plano la perturbó, por lo que agitó la cabeza para removerlo. Ese día se la pasó con la cabeza en las nubes, no sabía bien que conclusiones sacar al respecto, solo sabía que no se sentía bien.

Otro día de clases, otra noche en vela. Era extraño, sentía cansancio pero no el suficiente para hacerla dormir por la noche. Pasó por fuera del salón de Haruka que acababa de terminar su clase, pero nuevamente se encontró con un asiento vacío. Extrañada vio el de atrás, también vacío el de Seiya. Suspiró y siguió caminando, pero una voz la detuvo.

-"Michiru"- la alcanzó a la salida de la clase.

-"Taiki"

-"como estás"

-"em… bien bien, y tú?"- dijo algo distraída.

-"bien, gracias. Supongo que notaste que los chicos no vinieron de nuevo, no?"

-"si…"- dijo apenas la chica.

-"todo se volvió absurdo"- comentó Yaten que se incorporaba a la conversación, aun molesto. La chica solo le vio.

-"te ves cansada"

-"sólo no dormí muy bien… has sabido algo de los chicos? Ya van dos días que ninguno viene"- preguntó curiosa.

-"nada… ahora iremos a ver a Seiya. De Haruka nada"

-"ayer fui a mi casa pero no me quiso abrir"- dijo molesto Yaten.

-"ah…"- fue lo único que pronunció. Esa información le preocupó.

Se despidió y siguió su camino. Se sentó a almorzar donde siempre, claro que esta vez sola. Esto llamó la atención de Lita, quien decidió acompañarle, intrigada por saber lo que le sucedía a su amiga. La chica de un comienzo no quería hablar del tema, pero luego decidió contarle para tal vez desahogarse, además confiaba en Lita.

-"vaya, eso jamás me lo hubiese imaginado… Seiya y Haruka"- dijo Lita sin salir de su impresión, dejando su comida a un lado.

-"créeme que tampoco"- dijo acompañado de un suspiro.

-"déjame ver si entiendo, Haruka está detrás de ti, tú de Seiya y él de Haruka? Suena una locura"

-"sí que lo es"

-"y que hay de ti? Estás de acuerdo con el orden que lo dije?"

-"cómo?"- pregunta sin entender.

-"porque también puese ser que Seiya esté detrás de Haruka, ella de ti y tú de ella, no?"

-"que?"- preguntó algo desencajada. –"de que hablas, no es eso"

-"segura? Es sólo que ahora te ves mucho más feliz con la compañía de Haruka que antes. Tal vez más que con la de Seiya diría yo"- al escuchar eso sintió cómo el calor le invadía las mejillas.

-"no digas tonterías, claro que me siento más feliz ahora con ella que antes, ahora es una amiga mucho más cercana. Es diferente lo que siento por ella que por él"- dijo rápidamente a la defensiva.

-"bien bien… solo decía, calma"- se echó a la boca otra cucharada de su comida ignorando el rostro aun sonrojado de su amiga. –"entonces… ella es tu amiga, que es él?"

-"no lo sé… antes me gustaba, es agradable hablar con él y estar con él, pero siento que las cosas cambiaron desde ese beso. Mi forma de verle cambió"

-"pero te gusta?"

-"la verdad había dejado de pensar en eso"- fue lo único que pudo concluir.

-"entiendes lo que significa si él te gusta?"- Michiru la miró curiosa, sin entender. –"si él te gusta realmente quiere decir que Haruka es tu rival, no?"

Esa conclusión sí que no se la había imaginado. ¿Haruka su rival amoroso? Aunque a esa pregunta secundó inevitablemente otra en su mente, ¿realmente sería Haruka su rival, o se equivocaba de rival?

.

-"y como estas?"- preguntó el más alto una vez que el pelinegro se sentó en su sillón.

-"como crees"- dijo sin dejar de mirar al techo. –"me siento el idiota más grande del mundo"

-"lo eres"- dijo molesto Yaten. –"en qué pensabas fijándote en Haruka… es nuestra amiga de la infancia"

-"gracias por recordármelo Yaten"

-"Yaten, por qué no vas a la cocina y vas a buscar algo para comer"- dijo Taiki.

-"bien… no estoy para consejero amoroso, que patético"- dijo con su usual tono ácido.

-"no lo escuches, sabes que Yaten no tiene tacto respecto a estos temas"

-"no, la verdad tiene razón, si soy un idiota. Jamás debí decírselo"

-"la verdad siempre sale a la luz y esta no te la podías quedar para siempre"

-"yo antes solo me conformaba con nuestra amistad, no tenía problemas con eso. Todas esos coqueteos que veía, besos, que digo hasta éramos un equipo para ligar, nada de eso me molestaba"

-"si que eres raro"- interrumpió Taiki.

-"no es eso, es solo que la conozco mejor que nadie, y todo eso no tenía ninguna importancia para ella. Pero ver cómo cambió al enamorarse me hizo sentir… no sé…"

-"mal?"- completó la frase el más alto.

-"más que eso… miserable. Es un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. Cómo la miraba, como le hablaba, sus reacciones, esas sonrisas que jamás le había visto… todo para ella. Cómo ese día en la fiesta, su rostro se iluminó al verla llegar y cambió totalmente. Necesitaba entender por qué ella, que tenía ella para hacerla cambiar así, para hacerla hablar de amor si quiera de esa forma tan convencida. No caí en cuenta cuando la estaba besando tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta"

-"y yo que creí que te gustaba Michiru"

-"si, es una chica genial no me mal interpretes… es solo que estoy enamorado de Haruka"

-"wow… no tienes idea de lo bizarro que suena eso último"

-"lo sé…"- suspiró. –"… suena una locura"- pasó unos minutos de silencio. –"cómo lo supiste?"

-"empezaste a actuar extraño de hace un tiempo… desde que afirmó estar enamorada de hecho"

-"ah… supongo que no fui muy discreto"- bromeó. –"has sabido algo de ella"

-"no mucho, no ha querido hablar con nosotros"

-"deberían ir a verla… ella los necesita"

-"lo sé, pero no nos quiere recibir. Además francamente estoy más preocupado de ti que de ella. Lo que necesita Haruka es asimilarlo, estar sola"

.

La empleada le dijo que no quería recibir a nadie pero la chica insistió en ver a la rubia. La empleada dudó pero la dejó pasar, en contra de la orden que se le había dado, después de todo le agradaba Michiru.

-"muchísimas gracias, le prometo que no le traerá problemas"

-"eso espero, la señorita Haruka tiene mal temperamento"- dijo eso antes de irse.

-"ni lo diga"- dijo para ella misma mientras subía la escalera.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo observaba a su alrededor, observando lo grande que era aquella mansión, le costaba creer que viviese solo una persona allí. Llegó a la puerta y toco.

-"dije que quiero estar sola, no necesito nada"- se escuchó gritar desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-"oh… y yo que venía a verte"

No escuchó nada desde el otro lado, pero luego de unos segundos sintió los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Ahí se detuvieron.

-"Michiru?"- dijo sin abrir la puerta.

-"bueno saber que reconoces mi voz" -entonces vio cómo abrió la puerta -"hola"

-"hola"- respondió sorprendida la rubia.

Hizo un gesto que le invitaba a pasar mientras voltea para caminar, siendo seguida por la chica.

-"que haces acá?"

-"quería saber cómo estabas. Hace días que no vas a la escuela y me preocupaste"- la rubia no respondió. –"luces fatal, no has dormido bien, verdad?"- dijo acercándose a ella para tomar su rostro y analizarlo.

-"no puedo conciliar el sueño"- dijo sin ánimos. –"supongo que… ya sabes lo que sucede"

-"si"- respondió bajando la mirada.

-"siento lo de Seiya, sé que te gustaba mucho"- dijo buscando una respuesta en sus ojos, un destello de esperanza.

-"no te preocupes, no es tu culpa"- al oír eso la rubia sonrió resignada desviando la mirada.

La chica respondió lo primero que vino a su mente, pero sintió cómo si hubiese respondido una mentira, como si hubiese tenido que responder otra cosa, tal vez desmentir lo que la rubia había afirmado, ya ni ella lo sabía. Decidió sacar esa idea de su mente. Vio cómo la rubia caminó hasta una pared sentándose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en ésta.

-"cómo estás tú? No puedes esconderte para siempre de él"- dijo poniéndose frente a ella.

-"lo sé, pero no quiero verlo, no puedo verlo"- dijo cubriendo su rostro. –"jamás creí que algo así pudiese ocurrir y siento que todo cambiará. No se supone que esto debía pasar, estúpido Seiya"- dijo mientras apretaba los puños, que se suavizaron al sentir las manos de la chica sobre estos.

-"y que es lo que sientes"

-"estoy molesta, pero también tengo miedo de perderlo. Siempre creí que estaríamos juntos como siempre, pero esto cambia todo. Todo se ha vuelto incierto y confuso"

Michiru dudo y pensó cuidadosamente en si debía decir la pregunta que tenía en mente ese momento. Tal vez no quería saber la respuesta, pero aun así lo hizo.

-"y que… que sientes por él"- preguntó temerosa.

La rubia levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la chica. Un instante de encuentro y silencio que fue cortado por los ojos verdes desviándose a un lado, pasando su mano por la cabeza.

-"no lo sé"- dijo en voz baja.

Al mismo tiempo que la rubia decía eso, Michiru pudo sentir un fuerte dolor interior que se alojó entre su pecho y estómago. Tal vez esa era la respuesta que estaba evitando escuchar. Sintió el impulso de tocar el rostro de la rubia que se mantenía mirando al piso. Luego sintió otro impulso, el de pedirle que no pensara mas en eso, que no pensara más en él tal vez. Ese impulso lo reemplazó acomodando un par de mechones que tapaban esos ojos verdes, captando se atención.

-"que te parece si preparo algo para comer. Parece que no has comido nada saludable estos días"- dijo con una sonrisa que provocó la misma reacción en la rubia. –"me acompañas?"

Haruka asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para seguirla a la cocina. Pasaron toda la tarde juntas, haciendo que Haruka se despejara de sus pensamientos al igual que Michiru. Y es que se habían dado cuenta de que cuando estaban juntas todo era más fácil, todo fluía bien.

-"te voy a dejar, ya se hizo tarde para que te vayas sola"- dijo la rubia tomando una chaqueta.

Subieron al auto rumbo a la casa de la chica. Michiru pudo notar cómo la rubia se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al camino. Trató de imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo que le provocó incertidumbre.

-"irás mañana a clases?"- dijo antes de bajarse del auto.

-"si… supongo"- dijo con una desteñida sonrisa. –"duerme bien"- trató de disimular una mejor.

-"tu igual"- dijo viendo el camino por donde se perdió el deportivo amarillo.

Paulatinamente se fue borrando la sonrisa a medida que se encontró sola. Sintió cómo el frío viento movió sus cabellos, provocándole un escalofrío. Agachó la mirada fijándola en el suelo.

_-"realmente tengo ganas de llorar"_

.

El día siguiente se armó de valor y fue a clases. No tenía realmente un plan elaborado de cómo reaccionar si se encontraba con Haruka, supuso que las cartas ya estaban echadas y no había forma de arruinar más las cosas. Caminó temeroso hasta encontrarse con sus amigos. Miró a todos lados, pero Taiki respondió a su pregunta.

-"no vino de nuevo"

Trató de disimular una reacción adecuada, pero no pudo esconder su rostro de desilusión. Tal vez ese momento de coraje no lo volvería a tener y ella no había ido. Caminó hasta el salón y se encontró afuera de éste con alguien que parecía buscar entre los alumnos de la clase, y que puso la misma expresión de desilusión, Michiru. La chica se disponía a volver por su camino, pero se encontró con el desalineado pelinegro frente a ella.

-"hola"- saludó con una leve sonrisa y gesto en la mano.

-"hola"- dijo sin evitar ponerse nerviosa. Le era extraño volver a verle.

-"supongo que la estabas buscando"

-"em… si. Me dijo que vendría pero al parecer no fue cierto"

-"como… como está ella"- preguntó titubeando.

No sabía muy bien que responderle, se sentía tan extraña. Luego le observó detenidamente, se veía igual de desastroso que Haruka el día anterior. El silencio pareció inquietarlo, lo que hizo que el chico desviara la mirada y se llevara una mano a la cabeza. Entonces pudo ver cómo ese gesto se parecía tanto al que hizo Haruka, fue como un deja vu. Sintió un dolor en el estómago al notarlo. Sacudió la cabeza para responder.

-"ella estará bien. Está reflexionando lo sucedido"

Aun podía sentir el dolor en su estómago, jamás había notado la similitud entre ellos, en su forma de hablar, incluso en la sonrisa. Otras veces había sentido en los gestos del pelinegro cierta familiaridad con algo, pero jamás había sabido a qué. Esa observación la perturbó.

-"Michiru, siento mucho lo sucedido. Yo jamás quise que te vieras envuelta en este problema. Todo es mi culpa por…"- fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-"no tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa. Yo solo… no quiero estar en medio de nada, quiero estar tranquila y no quiero involucrarme en enredos y problemas"- dijo nerviosa, aun dislocada.

-"te entiendo"- dijo con una sonrisa que perturbó más a la chica. –"… pero, no luces bien como dices"

-"nada, solo no he dormido bien"- se apresuró a decir. –"debo irme, mi clase está por comenzar"

Seiya vio cómo se despidió y se perdió con rapidez. Lucía extraña, se preguntó si realmente estaba bien con todo lo que estaba pasando. Resopló y caminó rumbo al jardín. Su mente volvió a divagar, si que era un triangulo complejo. Qué podía hacer ahora que Haruka sabía. Se había quitado un peso enorme, lo que era en parte un alivio. ¿Debía jugar todas sus cartas por conquistar a Haruka o algo así? La sola pregunta le sonaba rara. Si, estaba enamorado de ella por años, pero jamás se planteó estar en ese escenario en que la rubia lo supiese.

_-"… después de todo el amor tiene algo de egoísta, no crees?"-_ recordó las palabras que Michiru le dijo esa vez en la playa.

_-"deja de pensar en los demás siempre, tú también mereces tu final feliz. Renunciaras a quien amas solo para evitarle problemas?"_

Volvió a suspirar al no encontrar respuesta convincente en sus pensamientos. Después de salir de la escuela decidió tomar aire a un lugar de antaño, tal vez para recordar. Se tiró al pasto y cerró los ojos.

El chico pudo sentir pasos a su espalda, delatando la presencia de quien no le costó reconocer. Volteó para comprobar que era Haruka llegando, con las manos en los bolcillos de su poleron. El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo volvió a acomodarse para mirar el cielo cómo antes. La rubia se quedó quieta unos instantes, pero luego caminó hasta el chico y se recostó al lado opuesto de él.

-"hace tiempo no veníamos acá, no?"- dijo el chico.

-"tres años creo"

-"así es"- dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-"por qué nunca me lo dijiste"- preguntó sin rodeos la rubia.

-"no me atrevía. Tenía miedo a arruinarlo todo"

-"y por qué ahora entonces"

-"no lo sé… porque ya no podía manejarlo más"

-"jaja… que marica"- esas palabras provocaron la risa del pelinegro. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar el cielo. Silencio. –"oh… lo veo"- dijo de pronto emocionada apuntando al cielo.

-"que cosa"

-"el cinturón de Orión… ahora lo veo, los pies, la posición jajaja… si lo veo!"- dijo infantilmente emocionada.

-"felicitaciones Haruka, te tomó seis años poder verlo"- dijo entre risas.

-"oye, es mejor tarde que nunca"- dijo golpeándole en el estómago. Ambos rieron un rato hasta que se cansaron. –"tú y yo… suena una locura, no?"

-"si… la verdad sí. Una locura"

-"salgamos juntos… que te parece el viernes"- el chico abrió los ojos y volteó a la rubia que no dejaba de ver el cielo. Luego volvió a su posición de antes.

-"bien… por qué no"- dijo con una sonrisa que le seguida por la de la rubia.

* * *

_Feliz año nuevo para todos! espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas... porque yo lo pase genial jeje. Espero que les haya gustado la conti y no haya resultado muy corta... o lenta. Bueno, como saben que me encantan las complicaciones... que pasará entre Haruka y Seiya ahora... al parecer Haruka después de tanto pensar llegó a una conclusión. Ahora, que pasara con Michiru, parece estar despertando, no? jajaja... si... drama, lo amo._

_Gracias a todos los review, Bunny, 666, hanaharu20, iv0nzetHa, Tenoh19 , HarukaIs , lore, Miko Fleur , chibi-tan, petiyaka , Belle03 , jadeshka, Madara, hamichi, Haruko Hinako , aa y volchis3 ... y los timidos anonimos por supuesto!_

_Pd: Lorena Quispe, nunca pude ver tu correo que me dejaste en un review jaja, es que parece que al final no lo anotaste jeje._

_Saludos!_


	14. Salgamos juntos

14. Salgamos juntos

.

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado en su sillón de su departamento de hace cinco años. Tocaba la guitarra acústica, la afinaba por momentos para retomar la nueva canción que había sacado. Por momentos interrumpía la melodía para anotar en un librito lo que acababa de tocar, para luego seguir tocando. El ruido de una llave insertándose en la cerradura para abrirse le hizo detener la melodía.

-"Hola amor… ya creí que no llegabas a cenar"- dijo sacándose sus anteojos ópticos de un diseño que le asentaba bastante bien.

-"lo siento, la reunión se extendió… que hiciste de cena?"- preguntó intrigada quien acababa de llegar.

-"macarrones a la italiana, como te gusta"- dijo después de dejar la guitarra a un lado y acercarse a la cocina, sirviendo dos copas de vino tinto, entregándole una a ella.

-"mm… se ve delicioso. Creo que tendré que compensarte"- respondió con una sonrisa bebiendo de la copa de lado. –"cómo va ese nuevo tema?"

-"ya lo tengo casi listo, Yaten y Taiki vendrán mañana para verlo y para que comamos algo rico y tomemos algo"

-"tu cocinas"- dijo mientras volteaba a dejar la copa, el pelinegro solo rió.

-"oye…supongo que no olvidaste que día es hoy"- dijo de pronto abrazándola por la espalda.

-"jaja, bien… lo olvidé los primeros años pero ya no"- dijo girándose para responderle el gesto.

-"ya son siete años juntos Haruka, lo mínimo es que memorices ya la fecha"

-"los siete mejores años de mi vida tonto… te amo"- dijo golpeándole de juego en el estómago para darle luego un beso.

-"y yo a ti"

Eso fue lo último que escuchó en su mente antes de abrir precipitadamente los ojos, un poco sobresaltada. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. Era la tercera vez que soñaba algo parecido con Seiya. Se levantó a mojarse la cara y ponerse una bata. Bajó hasta el primer piso al comedor donde la mesa con su desayuno ya estaba lista. Se sentó mientras le servían más jugo. Aun repasaba el sueño que acababa de tener. Le acercaron el plato pero ella lo hizo a un lado y se levantó.

-"señorita Haruka, otra vez no va a desayunar"- preguntó una empleada.

-"no"- solo respondió para subir las escaleras tan monótonamente como las había bajado.

Cuando Seiya le confesó sus sentimientos puso a Haruka en un plano que jamás se había imaginado, y es que nunca había visto a su mejor amigo de esa manera. Es por ello que le fue tan perturbadora aquella revelación, confundiéndola totalmente. De todo ese enredo una cosa le era segura, lo que sentía por el chico era un gran cariño, un gran amor fraternal. Pero al ponerse en ese plano se replanteó la palabra 'fraternal'. Si lo pensaba bien ella siempre se imaginó junto a Seiya, no como pareja, pero si siempre juntos, era la única persona que había dejado entrar tanto en su vida, se comprendían totalmente sin la necesidad de hablar si quiera a pesar de lo distintos que en ocasiones podía ser, podía escuchar consejos en ocasiones de los demás chicos, pero las palabras de Seiya eran otra cosa. Era el único que en ocasiones la centraba y la sacaba de su mundo de Hakuralandia.

Permaneció días de divagaciones sin ir a la escuela, evitando un encuentro con Seiya, en enfrentar la situación, hasta que Michiru le fue a visitar por su ausencia.

-"Michiru"- pronunció al recordarla.

Con tanta información había olvidado sus otros sentimientos hacia la chica. ¿En qué plano ponía ahora a Michiru esta nueva situación en su vida? Eso era algo que podía decir sin dudarlo ni pensarlo mucho, estaba enamorada de Michiru, eso era un hecho. Pero ¿a que la iba a llevar ese hecho?

De pronto se le cruzó la idea de que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Michiru eran solo un punto importante en su vida, uno muy importante dónde pudo saber realmente lo que era amar a alguien, pensar en alguien más que no fuera ella misma y su mundo, una madurez emocional que le permitiría seguir adelante, pero nada más que eso. Y tal vez el indicado era el menos pensado, su mejor amigo, tal vez lo amaba de siempre sin siquiera saberlo, y desde que él le confesó sus sentimiento algo distinto había despertado.

Era una locura, pero ya no tanto. Decidió ir a enfrentarlo, sabía dónde encontrarlo, se conocían muy bien.

.

Dio un pesado suspiro, como tratando de botar más que solo aire. Estaba en la clase, pero sin prestar ni una pisca de atención. Veía hacia la ventana sin fijarse en nada interesante, su mejilla derecha recargada en su mano derecha, que se apoyaba con el codo sobre el pupitre.

Desde hace dos días que una idea un tanto perturbadora le rondaba por la cabeza, específicamente desde esa tarde cuando conversó con Seiya y notó ese gesto. Un simple gesto que le hizo caer en cuenta de muchas otras expresiones que tenían una enorme similitud a las de Haruka.

-"Señrita Kaioh"- reiteró la maestra por tercera vez, pero primera que percibió la chica.

Dejó de apoyarse en su brazo observando desorientada a la maestra que le veía directamente a la espera de una respuesta, junto con la clase que la miraba.

-"si?"- preguntó tratando de reincorporarse a la clase.

-" 'si' no responde a la pregunta que le hice. Mi clase la está aburriendo?"

-"no… no… disculpe maestra, no volverá a ocurrir"

-"eso espero. Ahora lea la página…"- el timbre interrumpió lo que iba a decir. –"… bien, el timbre la ha salvado. Recuerden terminar la tarea que les pedí. Y señorita Kaioh, espero más de usted para la próxima"- dijo antes de irse mientras los demás alumnos se ponían de pie.

-"por qué tan distraída?"- preguntó Lita mientras ambas salían de la sala.

-"no es nada, solo no tomé desayuno"

-"entonces tenemos que comer algo para que repongas tus energías sirena debilucha"- escuchó a un lado.

Michiru volteó al pilar donde estaba apoyada Haruka, recargándose con el hombro y de brazos cruzados. Por un momento olvidó la presencia de Lita y que estaba tan pensativa hace un rato.

-"bien, en vista de que comerás algo te veo al rato Michi"- se despidió Lita con la mano mientras se iba a encontrar con las demás chicas.

-"que se te antoja… ensalada?"- se burló.

-"ríete lo que quieras, yo me reiré cuando tu colesterol esté por las nubes"- ambas caminaban al lugar de siempre.

-"tonterías, tengo tanto dinero que podría quitarme todo ese colesterol sin ningún problema"

La chica solo negó con la cabeza entre risas por el comentario. La rubia compró un par de cosas y se sentaron en el pasto. Conversaron un rato de cosas sin mayor importancia, hasta que Haruka aprovechó el silencio.

-"Michiru… hay algo que quiero decirte"

-"de que se trata?"- dijo terminando de beber de su jugo en botella.

-"yo… saldré con Seiya"- la chica al escuchar esto dejó de bajar el brazo con la botella. –"en una… especie de cita o algo por el estilo. No sabría bien como definirlo la verdad"- dijo desviando su atención un momento, pero luego volvió a la chica.

-"entonces… quiere decir que aceptaste sus sentimientos?"- preguntó tratando de lucir serena.

-"tal vez… debería intentarlo"- respondió algo confundida.

Michiru sintió un dolor en el abdomen al escucharla. Se sintió aturdida con aquella información. ¿Eso quería decir que comenzarían una relación? Sonaba un poco loco, aunque no tanto, pues siempre pudo notar esa complicidad entre ambos. Otra vez sintió el dolor al abdomen. Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que sentía ella hacia él, si realmente lo amaba, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-"lo siento mucho, sé que sentías algo por él no?"

La rubia la miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta, más en su reacción que tal vez en palabras, pero la chica seguía perdida en sus divagaciones viendo hacia el suelo. La rubia se inclinó un poco para poder distinguir sus ojos, notó cómo la noticia no le había caído nada de bien, no podía disimular el desánimo.

Haruka entonces frunció el ceño, una ola de enojo le envolvió. Esa reacción delataba cómo le afectó el que ella saliera con él. Realmente le gustaba entonces. Su respiración se aceleró y empezó a aumentar el enfado.

La chica sintió cómo la rubia se levantó de pronto, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Alzó la mirada para verle, pero le daba la espalda, entonces decidió pararse también.

-"por qué te parast…"- no terminó de hablar cuando la rubia volteó a verle con esa mirada fría, esa que la petrificaba.

-"me odias?"- dijo inexpresiva.

-"d de que hablas"- dijo nerviosa, instintivamente dando medio paso hacia atrás. Pero la rubia dio dos hacia adelante.

-"dilo… me odias?"- reiteró casi amenazante. –"me pedirías que no lo haga?"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde la chica parecía reflexiva ante aquella pregunta. El silencio también ayudó a controlar esos repentinos impulsos de la rubia, relajándose un poco más a la espera de esa respuesta.

-"no. Creo que tal vez debas intentarlo"- respondió sin mirarla realmente.

Esa respuesta al ser pronunciada en voz alta tuvo la misma sensación en ambas al oírla, una punzada a la altura del pecho.

-"realmente crees eso?"- preguntó la rubia con un tono totalmente distinto al anterior.

La chica alzó la mirada encontrándose con la de la rubia. Quería decir algo, tomó aire para hablar pero solo logró abrir la boca, pues el timbre avisando la vuelta a clases no se lo permitió.

-"bien… me voy a mi clase. Tu también vete a la tuya o llegarás tarde"- dijo Haruka antes de irse.

Michiru caminó hasta apoyar su espalda en un árbol cercano. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos apretándolos al igual que su puño tembloroso.

-"ya basta Michiru, deja de pensar estupideces"- dijo para ella misma. –"… esto no debería importarme"

Tuvo esa angustiosa sensación el resto del día. Por momentos cuando estaba sola se reprochaba por ser tan tonta de no contralar su mente y estado de ánimo. Se obligaba a cambiar de dirección sus pensamientos pero era realmente inevitable. Y lo que más le molestaba era darse cuenta que esto no se trataba de que Seiya saliera con alguien, sino que Haruka saliera con él. Y darse cuenta de eso le perturbaba tanto que negaba con fuerza con la cabeza y trataba de buscar una explicación racional.

-"a mi… a mí me gusta Seiya, o me gustaba al menos. Es absurdo creer que las cosas son de otra manera. Ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, y el que ella salga con él me produce celos, pero de amiga… nada más. Eso es normal, no?"- preguntó en la soledad de su habitación mientras soltaba el lápiz con el que pretendía terminar su tarea.

La idea le convenció, por lo que volvió a escribir en el cuaderno. No alcanzó a escribir una palabra completa cuando levantó la vista nuevamente.

-"si… es normal"

.

Era la cuarta polera que se probaba y se había decidido por esa. Mientras se veía al espejo revisando cada detalle de su 'look', preguntándose si tal vez debería usar otra cosa.

-"… hace tiempo que no tengo una cita con un chico, ya casi lo olvidé"- dijo a si misma pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Vio la hora, ya se le hacía tarde. Tomó el auto y se fue hasta el cine, donde se juntaría con Seiya. Estacionó el auto y visualizó al chico sentado en una banca. Al verla acercarse se levantó precipitadamente para saludarla.

Ambos entraron al cine y se sentaron en las butacas. La película comenzó, de género romántica con toques dramáticos. Ninguno de los dos estuvo muy atento a la película, pues meditaban la situación un tanto incómoda.

_-"esto es raro… que debería hacer, generalmente cuando voy al cine con alguien yo tomo la iniciativa"-_ pensó comiendo otra palomita de maíz. _–"será muy raro si lo abrazo?"_

_-"será muy precipitado si la abrazo?"- _pensó él paralelamente sin dejar de ver la pantalla fingiendo atención. _–"Tal vez si…"-_ su mente se iluminó al ver la mano de la rubia inerte sobre en el apoyo entre los asientos de ambos.

El chico miró disimuladamente a la rubia comprobando que veía 'atentamente' a la pantalla. Acercó con cautela su mano, con la intención de ponerla sobre Haruka. Entonces a una distancia de unos diez centímetros de la mano femenina, sus planes fueron arruinados cuando la rubia la sacó para tomar otro par de cabritas y llevarlas a su boca, haciendo que la mano del chico se apoyara sólo en el plástico del apoyo.

La rubia al ver el movimiento del brazo del pelinegro dio en cuenta de su intención y de que sin querer había arruinado la acción. Maldijo para sí misma. Esta cita estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creyó. Juró haber escuchado un pesado suspiro del chico. Ambos decidieron dejar el tema de lado y poner atención a la película. Les costó varios minutos conectar con la trama ya bastante avanzada de la película.

La película trataba de una chica, Anna, que estaba comprometida con un chico, Ryan, y que a pocas semanas de casarse comienza a vivir un par de especiales situaciones con su mejor amiga.

_-"ya no puedo ocultar más esta situación… creo que me he enamorado de ti"- confiesa_ _Anna a su mejor amiga en la película._

_-"yo… yo también me he enamorado de ti"- también confesó tímidamente Camile._

Ambos chicos abren los ojos incrédulos a lo que veían en la película. ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto? ¿La historia se trataba de un triangulo amoroso entre dos amigas y un chico? Haruka tosió al atorarse con una palomita de maíz.

_-"entonces la eliges a ella?"- preguntó el _chico_._

_-"perdóname Ryan, no sé cómo sucedió todo esto…"_

_-"me amas?"_

_-"si… pero también a ella"_

Ambos chicos veían sin perder detalle la película, como si tal vez el desenlace de esta fuese como acabaría su propia historia.

El final estuvo lejos de gustarle a la rubia. Anna muere en un accidente automovilístico, tanto Ryan como Camile lloran su muerte sin consuelo, para luego mostrar una rápida vista al futuro haciendo notar que ambos lograron con los años superar su dolor juntos, emparejándose con el tiempo.

Los créditos comenzaron a pasar y las luces se encendieron, levantándose todos los espectadores de las butacas. Seiya tomó aire estirándose aun confundido con el final, para luego voltear a Haruka, quien se mantenía sentada con la mirada fija en la pantalla boquiabierta.

-"un final… inusual no crees?"- dijo para sacarla de su fijación en la pantalla, sin conseguirlo. –"típica película de Hollywood, no crees?"

La rubia entonces frunció el ceño y lanzo el balde con el resto de las cabritas hacia la pantalla, desparramándolas a todas partes.

-"esta película fue un robo… basura!"- exclamó caminando molesta.

-"hey, no te vayas… ni que fuese mi culpa"- trató de seguirle el paso.

Saliendo del cine la rubia aun caminaba a paso rápido, molesta por aquel final. Su mente lo tomaba demasiado personal, y el que Anna muriera dándole camino libre a ellos para formar una 'bella pareja' le molestó de sobremanera, más que la muerte misma. Siguió maldiciendo en su mente cuando sintió cómo le tomaban suavemente de la muñeca.

-"que no camines tan rápido"- escuchó al chico.

La rubia al sentir el agarre dejó de pensar en la película para fijarse en el chico. Primera vez en toda esa tarde que él se atrevía a tocarla. Al darse cuenta del cambio de expresión de la rubia cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, sonrojándose inevitablemente. Ambos se miraron de manera tímida, de una forma que nunca antes lo habían hecho. Era tan rara la sensación de no sentirse como Haruka y Seiya habitual frente a frente. Pasaron unos minutos de mutuas divagaciones mentales hasta que el pelinegro le soltó avergonzado. La risita nerviosa y el evitar verse no se hicieron esperar. Ambos pasaban las manos que antes estuvieron brevemente en contacto, por sus respectivos cabellos.

-"bueno… la pasé bien"- dijo la rubia.

-"yo igual… te voy a dejar?"- preguntó él.

-"vine en auto"

-"oh… claro"- dijo un poco desilusionado, sin saber que más decir.

-"entonces… nos vemos"- cortó el aire para no prolongar la despedida.

-"si, nos vemos"- respondió de la misma manera.

-"crees que pueda repetirse?"-preguntó sin rodeos, sonriendo al ver la reacción del chico.

Si, al pelinegro nunca le dejaba de sorprender esa personalidad tan determinada de la rubia. También sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

.

-"oye enano, por qué me miras así?"- preguntó la rubia a Yaten que había tenido todo el día el ceño fruncido.

-"no lo sé, dímelo tú golfa"- respondió de brazos cruzados. Taiki rió con la respuesta de su amigo. –"aun no se aburren de jugar a los novios?"- se dirigió tanto a Seiya como Haruka.

-"no sé de que hablas"- respondió el pelinegro mirando a la rubia y luego a Yaten.

-"me tienen con nauseas esas miradas babosas que se dan, ni siquiera se hablan el uno al otro como antes"

-"eso no es cierto, todo está como antes, no es así Taiki"- preguntó el pelinegro.

-"no quiero involucrarme… pero si, noto el cambio"- terminó opinando igualmente.

-"que absurdo… y tú enano, solo alucinas. Yo creo que ya se te fundió ese cerebro amargado"- dijo levantándosela rubia.

Como era habitual la rubia pasó a buscar a Michiru a su salón de clases para comer juntas. Caminaron hasta el lugar de siempre y se sentaron en el pasto. La chica le veía como comía, como si buscase una expresión o algún gesto que le diera alguna pista de cómo le había ido la noche anterior, pues no se atrevía a preguntar. Tal vez por miedo a la respuesta.

-"no te vas a comer eso?"- la rubia le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"ah?"- preguntó encontrándose con la rubia apuntando a su plato con sus palillos, lista para atacar su comida.

-"no has comido nada… y sería una pena desperdiciarlo"- dijo sin quitar la vista de la comida.

-"em… si si, claro. Ten"- dijo asintiendo sin mucha atención entregándole su comida.

La rubia lo recibió y comenzó a comer sin ningún apuro, mientras la chica le veía con atención. Por un momento la chica inconscientemente sonrió mientras la observaba comer con tanto ahínco. Después de un rato la rubia alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la chica.

-"mm… me quedó algo en la cara?"- preguntó.

La chica apenas pudo contener la risa pero negó con la cabeza. La rubia solo frunció el ceño al no entender entonces por qué se reía. En ese momento la chica notó que la vista de la rubia se distraía en algo. Volteó para ver que era, encontrándose con que a esa dirección estaba Seiya caminando.

Antes ver a Seiya le provocaba un cosquilleo al estómago acompañado de sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero lo que sintió ahora al voltear a verlo fue completamente distinto, fue doloroso. El chico se sintió observado y volteó a notar que ambas chicas le veían. Sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo, para seguir caminando. Ese gesto antes le gustaba, ahora solo le hacía referencia a la persona que estaba a un lado.

-"estaba delicioso, no sabes lo que te perdiste"- cambió el tema.

La chica nuevamente volteó y trató de fingir una sonrisa como pudo.

-"no importa, no tenía mucha hambre. Me duele el estómago"

-"enserio?... no luces bien, te llevo a enfermería?"- preguntó ahora un poco preocupada la rubia.

-"no, estoy bien… recordé que tengo tarea que hacer"

Se fue sin esperar respuesta, solo quería salir de allí, quería salir de en medio de algo que aun podía evitar. Ella lo podía controlar, pero no podía controlar del todo esas ganas de llorar.

.

Una nueva cita, esta vez el chico pretendía jugarse con todo lo que tenía. No sabía muy bien al principio qué planear para la cita, pues no quería arruinarlo, debía ser perfecto. Salió esta vez en su auto para ir a buscarla para evitar una despedida como en la vez anterior. Puso un poco de música para relajarse, aunque no podía negarlo, estaba nervioso. Y es que aun era incrédulo a lo que sucedía, por ello no lo desaprovecharía.

-"hola"- dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios. –"luces bien"

-"hola… tu igual"

No sabían bien como saludarse, ¿un abrazo? Era demasiado si se habían visto esa misma tarde, ¿un apretón de manos? Muy frío, ¿un beso en la mejilla? Sonaba el más acertado. Fue algo torpe, pero fue la opción escogida.

Luego de eso fueron a comer a un restaurante. Seiya trató de ser tal vez lo más cauto al elegir los temas de conversación, y Haruka al igual con sus respuestas. Era como si tratasen de hacer de esa una cita muy convencional y empaquetada, como si fuese la primera cita de un par de desconocidos.

Cuando terminaron de comer y salieron del lugar el chico estaba inseguro de seguir con los otros planes. No sonaba ni romántico ni propicio para querer dar un siguiente paso, pero de todas maneras decidió hacerlo.

-"y… cuales son los planes?"- preguntó la rubia al verlo indeciso.

-"las conseguí ayer"- le entregó unos boletos para ver un espectáculo de carreras de motos.

-"wow… suena un genial panorama"

-"no sabía si era apropiado para una cita, pero…"

-"olvídalo, es estupendo"- interrumpió.

A veces se esmeraba tanto en el trato hacia la rubia que olvidaba que se trataba de Haruka. Lo mismo le pasaba a la rubia, se enredaba la cabeza tratando de ser más una chica en una cita que también olvidaba que se trataba de quien conocía hace años. Pero en el espectáculo, el ruido de las motos, los juegos pirotécnicos y las acrobacias les ayudaron a soltarse un poco más. Todo era más espontaneo e incluso llegaban a ser por momentos como antes de que sucediera la confesión.

Cuando terminó decidieron dar una vuelta al parque mientras caminaba. Comenzó a ponerse fresca la noche, el viento movía las hojas de los árboles y sus cabellos.

-"estuvo entretenido"- comentó el chico.

-"fue genial, esas acrobacias… apuesto que las podría hacer si practico en menos de un mes"- dijo casi para si mismo.

A Seiya le volvieron a entrar los nervios, estaba decidido, ese era el momento en que debía dar un paso y completar su confesión.

-"ha sido genial este día, enserio"

-"si, la pasé bien también"- el chico se detuvo, llamando la atención de la rubia quien también lo hizo volteando a él.

-"Haruka… yo lo siento por haber sido tan cobarde y no confesarte mis sentimientos antes, pero también creo que las cosas pasan por algo. Yo… quiero ser esa persona que esté a tu lado siempre, que cuando tengas frío pueda abrazarte y ser la primera persona en que pienses cuando despiertes. Si… debes creer que es muy cursi, pero es lo que siento"- en otra oportunidad la rubia se reiría por las cursis palabras, pero en ese momento era todo lo contrario.

-"Seiya"- dijo sorprendida.

-"sé que estás enamorada de Michiru, pero… no puedo reemplazarla?"- Haruka se sorprendió aun más. –"…déjame reemplazarlo"

Entonces el chico, sin sacar las manos de los bolcillos de su saco dio dos pasos lentamente para acercarse ella. La rubia dio uno, suficiente para quedar frente a él, sin distancia alguna. El pelinegro sacó una mano para posarla en el brazo de la rubia y ladeó la cabeza para poder besarla. La otra distancia mínima la cortó la rubia. Se escuchó como ambos tomaban profundamente aire para luego unir sus labios en un profundo beso. La rubia sintió cómo la mano del chico le apretaba más el brazo, por lo que decidió levantar las inertes manos que descansaban a sus lados y posarlas en el rostro del Seiya, intensificando el beso haciéndolo más apasionado. Un beso sin dudas experimentado por dos grandes besadores, un beso que duró un exacto de dieciséis segundos antes que ambos se separaban sin mayor delicadeza.

-"vaya"- murmuró la rubia mientras soltaba el aire que antes había tomado.

-"si, que tremendo"- respondió volviendo a poner la mano en su bolsillo alejándose en un par de metros inquieto. –"esto no va a funcionar"

-"no… eso fue horrible"

-"no lo entiendo, llevo años esperando este momento y sentí como si hubiese besado a mi hermana… que horror"- dijo moviendo sus manos sin sacarlas de los bolcillos, haciendo que se moviera de un lado a otro su chaqueta abierta. La rubia rió aliviada, seguida de Seiya.

-"yo creí que tal vez tú eras el correcto, después de todo nos conocemos tanto… todo es fácil entre nosotros y desde que me confesaste tus sentimientos comencé a ver qué tal vez todo lo que hemos vivido era una señal de que debíamos estar juntos. Además de que nos…"- se explicaba aun inquieta

-"nos amamos"- completó interrumpiendo, quitándole las palabras a la rubia, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"exacto"- respondió la rubia asintiendo y estirando la mano hacia el chico en señal de acuerdo.

-"supongo que nos amamos de otra manera"

Haruka pasó su mano por la nuca mientras negaba con la cabeza riendo, riendo de lo que acababa de suceder. El chico hacía lo mismo. La rubia volteó nuevamente al chico quien le veía con esa expresión de tranquilidad, ella sonrió de vuelta. Caminó hacia él y le dio un leve golpe a la altura del hombro. Seiya rió y se abrazaron.

-"no le diremos nada de lo que sucedió a los chicos, vale?"- dijo la rubia separándose.

-"bromeas, no dejarían de burlarse. Jamás lo sabrán"

Sintieron cómo el viento fresco comenzaba a correr. Seiya subió el cierre de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar con relajo, seguido a un lado de su amiga.

-"y que le diremos? Ellos saben que hoy salimos juntos, y obvio que preguntarán… en especial Yaten"

-"diremos que fuimos a ver las carreras y después fuimos por unas cervezas… nada fuera de lo normal"- respondió ella.

-"bueno… ya fuimos a ver las carreras… vamos por esas cervezas y no mentiremos"

-"jajaja, me parece muy bien"

.

La luz matinal colándose por la ventana le hizo abrir los ojos, con cierta dificultad. Una vez que lo hizo no pasó ni un segundo cuando los cerró rápidamente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Un dolor intenso a esta le hizo recordar porqué había dicho en otras ocasiones similares que no bebería más. Y vaya que habían bebido aquella noche de juerga, baile, más alcohol, risas, y más alcohol. Le dolió aun más la cabeza al recordar la música retumbando sus oídos. Trató de peinar sus desordenados y cortos cabellos rubios.

-"no vuelvo a beber más"- dijo resoplando pesadamente maldiciendo la resaca.

Estiró los brazos hacia los lados, pero cuando abrió los ojos se detuvo. La manga de la polera que llevaba no estaba bien. Su expresión cambió a extrañeza mientras sus manos palpaban la polera. Bajó levemente la mirada hacia su pecho. No, esa no era su polera. Levantó la sabana y traía solo esta polera que le quedaba grande y su ropa interior de abajo.

El rostro de extrañeza cambió a uno de impresión, ensanchando los ojos. Esa era la polera de Seiya. Miró a un lado y estaba el otro lado de la cama desecha y con claros indicios de haber sido ocupada. Trató de hacer memoria de la noche anterior. Cervezas, risas, se trasladaron a un club nocturno, un par de tragos más fuertes, risas, alcohol, baile, alcohol, más risas, más alcohol… y hasta ahí llegaron sus recuerdos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y comenzó a aterrarse, más aun cuando vio las zapatillas 'converse' rojas que las reconoció de inmediato como del chico.

-"que mierda hice anoche"- dijo para ella misma apoyando la mano en su frente.

Un ruido la hizo salir de su incertidumbre y le desvió la atención hacia la puerta aterrada. Vio cómo la manilla de la puerta giró y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al chico, quien traía una bandeja con desayuno. Solo portaba su pantalón.

-"hola dormilona"- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. –"preparé el desayuno"

La rubia miró estupefacta al chico, comprobando todo lo que había imaginado en su mente de lo que había ocurrido desde que se borraron sus recuerdos producto del alcohol. Entreabrió la boca impresionada. El chico mantenía la sonrisa. Entonces el pelinegro no pudo más y estalló en risas. Haruka le vio extrañada mientras Seiya dejaba la bandeja en una mesa para abrazarse a sí mismo, pues tenía un ataque de risa. Cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Tomó un zapato y se lo lanzó.

-"maldito idiota! Tienes alguna idea de cuánto me asusté!"- gritó enojada, mientras el chico trataba de calmar su risa, limpiando una lagrima que se le escapaba.

-"debiste ver tu cara cuando me viste llegar con una bandeja"- volvió a reír. –"enserio creíste que… que… nos acostamos y… jaja y te traía desayuno de buenos días…. jajaja"- el ataque de risa volvió.

-"ya cállate, no me pareció nada de gracioso. Casi me matas"- dijo aun molesta. –"ahora explícame porque estoy con tu polera"- exigió.

-"vaya, enserio no te acuerdas? Llegamos al departamento y fuiste directo al baño. Te arruinaste la polera así que te la sacaste y te pasé la mía, ninguno estaba en condiciones para buscar otra en tu closet"- la rubia trató de hacer memoria.

-"si… cuando di el agua de la llave sin querer di vuelta los frascos de la repisa"

Recordó cómo cuando llegó tambaleándose al baño, botando con torpeza las cosas de un lado manchando su polera. La risa del chico, quien se sacaba con dificultad la suya, se la tiraba y se dejaba caer pesadamente a la cama, sucumbiendo por el sueño y la borrachera. Otro flash de ella caminando hacia la cama, tirándose boca abajo.

-"jugo?"- ofreció el vaso el chico. La rubia estiro el brazo y comenzó a tomarlo. –"hey! No te lo acabes todo. Estuve siglos exprimiendo naranjas para mi jugo"

-"tacaño, hiciste desayuno sólo para ti"

-"tú estabas durmiendo"

-"menos mal te rechacé. Serías un pésimo novio"- dijo dejando el vaso vacío, entregándoselo de vuelta.

-"y tú la peor novia"- dijo mirando resignado el fondo del vaso vacío. El chico dejó el vaso y se recostó en la cama a un lado de la rubia. –"te puedo preguntar algo?"

-"si"

-"si lo nuestro funcionaba… que ibas a hacer con Michiru"

-"no… no sé. Sabes que soy impulsiva, primero lo hago luego pienso. Solo pensé necesitaba saber si existía una oportunidad para nosotros"

-"y que harás ahora?"

-"como que qué haré ahora… seguir intentándolo"- respondió sin dudar.

-"de veras crees que ella algún día pueda corresponderte?"- preguntó dudoso. –"no quiero que te hagan daño… ni que le hagas daño a tu paso tampoco"

-"eso no puedo saberlo si no lo intento Seiya. Lo único que sé es que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar con ella. Nada le gana a Haruka Tenoh"

Seiya no quedó muy tranquilo con esa respuesta. Si bien la perseverancia era una cualidad que sí admiraba de su amiga, esa misma cualidad podía llegar a ser un gran defecto, pues aun no estaba completamente seguro de qué era realmente el sentimiento que la movía a ir por Michiru, el amor o el capricho.

.

Era lunes, un nuevo día de escuela. La rubia permanecía sonriente, el chico por su lado también. Los chicos confundidos sin entender bien lo que había pasado o sucedía, pero todo parecía volver a ser como antes.

Michiru salía de su clase igual de distraída que hace días, sólo la sacó de su distracción la rubia sonriente apoyada en un pilar frente a su salón.

-"supongo que deberemos desayunar para que repongas tus energías, sirena debilucha"

-"no desayunarás con Seiya?"- preguntó curiosa, a la espera de una respuesta que confirmara lo que creía, que después de salir juntos ya sucedía algo.

-"naa… eso no resultó"

Tal vez como amiga debió apenarse por ella, o preguntar si estaba bien, pero el oír eso le alegró de cierta manera. Recordó lo fuera de lugar que sería sonreír, por lo que reprimió ese gesto inconsciente.

-"por qué no?"- quiso indagar más.

-"porque ya existe una persona para mi… no puedo mentir a mi corazón en eso"- dijo seria haciendo que Michiru se sonrojase. –"oye… compre un pastel para ti y dos para mí, no te molesta verdad?"

La chica se desconcertó con el repentino cambio de tema y rió ante tal pregunta.

-"no… no me molesta"- dijo conteniendo

-"en serio? Porque puedo comprarte uno más si quieres"

-"no Haruka, enserio estoy bien con uno"

-"bien… después no pidas del mío porque no te daré"

La chica se detuvo mientras la rubia seguía caminando. Era una egoísta, lo sabía, pero el que entre el pelinegro y la rubia no resultase le alegró nuevamente. Dejó de sentir esa sensación dolorosa con la que despertó hace un rato e inhaló más tranquila. Si, era muy egoísta pero en cierto modo no le importó, no si esto tenía por resultado.

-"oye, no tenemos todo el día. Tocarán el timbre en cualquier momento y me niego a no comerme estos pasteles"- dijo deteniéndose y volteando hacia ella.

La chica sonrió más ampliamente y apuró el paso hasta llegar con la rubia, para seguir caminando juntas.

* * *

_Se que me disculpo siempre por la demora y tengo una excusa... y esta vez tampoco es la excepción jaja. Pero mejor tarde que nunca y aqui fue el capitulo 14. Y con este podríamos decir que concluye una etapa de este fic... pensé en dividirlo por temporadas, pero naa... todo en uno no más jaja. _

_Nunca han tenido un deseo tan grande, que mientras mas tiempo pasa mayor es la expectativa, pero cuando lo consigues te das cuenta de que no era como lo imaginabas? bueno, eso sucedió con Seiya. Mientras Haruka, que no es de esas personas que se guardan las cosas y hacen lo que piensan al instante, quiso intentar salir con él al tener dudas, pero solo un beso le bastó para entender que no era esa clase de amor y que realmente quiere estar con Michiru sin importar cómo. Y Michiru, recién ahora ve las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y es una perspectiva que no le gusta. Vamos, que no debe ser fácil darse cuenta que tal vez te guste una mujer cuando jamás se lo imaginó, prefiere negarse a esa posibilidad, mentirse y hacerse a un lado para evitar enredar más las cosas. Pero tampoco quiere negarse la compañía de Haruka._

_Gracias por los comentarios... (quiero mas! jajaja XD) saludos generales esta vez xq ya me excedí escribiendo :P_

_Bsotes!_


	15. Noche de Navidad

15. Noche de Navidad

.

Navidad, era el centro de conversación de todos, tanto en clases como fuera de clases. Una fecha que le gustaba mucho a Michiru, tanto que podría decirse que tomaba con bastante seriedad el espíritu navideño. Para la mayoría del resto, esta fiesta significaba unas breves pero sustanciosas vacaciones y regalos.

-"se ve aburrido"- dijo la rubia al ver cómo Michiru terminaba de decorar el salón de clases.

-"pues no lo es si lo haces con ganas"- respondió optimista dejando un adorno sobrante en una caja.

-"no puedo creer que te ofrecieras a hacer esto después de clases… espera, no puedo creer que YO te acompañe a esto"- dijo con mal humor, botando un adorno que la chica había puesto hace un rato.

-"Haruka! Enserio ya deja de arruinarlos. Si sigues así más me demoraré"

-"es que no entiendo cual es el gran asunto. Es sólo Navidad, no tiene nada de especial"- vio a la chica tomar la caja y salir de la sala junto a ella por el pasillo.

-"vamos, no puedes ser tan amargada, contágiate con el espíritu"- bromeó dándole un leve golpe con la cadera, sin soltar la caja.

La rubia solo hizo un gesto de molestia acompañado de un gruñido y continuó caminando, mientras a la chica le causó gracia. Entraron al siguiente y último salón. La chica se subió a una silla para continuar con la decoración, mientras la rubia se sentaba en una de las sillas equilibrándola en dos patas, apoyando sus pies en la mesa y sus manos tras su nuca.

-"y que harás en tu dichosa noche de navidad?"- preguntó la rubia para acabar con el silencio.

-"lo pasaré con mis padres y mi familia. Es lo que más me gusta de la navidad, durante el año todos están muy ocupados en sus negocios y vidas para vernos, pero cuando es navidad no hay excusa para no reunirnos"

-"suena como una postal navideña cursi. Eso te divierte?"

-"claro, conversar, ver cómo mis primos han crecido, saber de sus vidas. Todo tiene ese aire relajado y despreocupado que me agrada. Y tú? Que sueles hacer para Navidad. Supongo que lo pasarás con tu padre"

-"jajaja, adoro tu sentido del humor Michiru. Pero me temo que mi padre está ocupado como siempre, por lo que no vendrá"

-"cómo? Entonces con quien lo pasarás?"- detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para verle.

-"en mi casa, con mis empleados. Verás sirena, como te digo, navidad no me trastorna. El recibir regalos cuando puedo tener lo que quiero siempre, no lo hace emocionante"

-"pero Navidad es más que recibir regalos Haruka"- dijo seria, bajándose de la silla para acercarse a ella. –"es un día para reunirse…"

-"si si… bla bla. Aburrido"- interrumpió el discurso fastidiada. La chica entonces se sentó en una de las sillas a su lado, apoyando los codos en el pupitre, y sobre sus manos el mentón, viéndola en silencio con una sonrisa. –"que?"

-"y si lo pasas con nosotros en mi casa"- dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-"olvídalo, me aburriría. Prefiero ir a otra parte, como a un cementerio"- dijo con ironía.

-"vamos, sería divertido"- insistió ya entusiasmada con la idea.

-"no insistas, si?… no quiero ninguna estúpida navidad. Todo tu estúpido espíritu navideño para mí no es más que basura!"- respondió alterándose de pronto.

La chica ante la reacción, su cuerpo dio un leve sobresalto y solo atinó a mirarle sorprendida. La rubia notó esto pero sólo se levantó y se fue dejándola sola.

-"que fue eso"- preguntó para ella misma.

Se desconcertó por aquella respuesta, y ese tono casi violento que empleó. Por un momento se sintió molesta porque le había gritado sin razón aparente. Pero la idea de molestia no duró ni cinco segundos, se sintió más que nada desánimo. Se preguntó el por qué a tal reacción, tal vez tenía malos recuerdos en estas fechas, después de todo por lo que le había dicho lo pasaba sola. Eso la desanimó aun más.

Llegó a su casa, dejó su bolso en la mesita de su pieza y fue en busca de su violín. Tocó un par de minutos aun sin sacarse de la cabeza el episodio ocurrido con la rubia. Realmente debía sentirse sola, aunque lo negase. Nadie puede estar bien así de solo. Trató de sacarse el tema de la cabeza, que no hacía más que desalentarla más, pero no podía. Al cabo de unos minutos dejó el violín en su estuche y salió de la casa.

Mientras, la rubia estaba en su habitación lanzando dardos tratando de dar al blanco que estaba en la pared. Aun permanecía con el ceño fruncido y no parecía acertar en ningún tiro. Se sentía aun más frustrada. Sintió cómo tocaban a su puerta.

-"joven Haruka, tiene visita"

-"si son los chicos diles que no me interesa. No quiero ensayar hoy"- dijo lanzando otro dardo.

-"bueno, no soy precisamente uno de los chicos"- la rubia se detuvo al reconocer la voz, comprobando que era Michiru asomando su cabeza.

-"que… que haces aquí?"- preguntó confundida.

-"quería verte"- dijo entrando a la habitación.

-"no nos vimos hace un rato?"

-"si, pero después de que me gritaste vine por mi disculpa"- se cruzó de brazos.

La rubia se acostó de espaldas en su cama, con sus manos tras su cabeza mientras cerró los ojos. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa, mientras la chica alzaba una ceja.

-"así que… querías verme, eh? Sabía que no te resistirías a mis encantos"

-"no te des tanta importancia. Solo estaba aburrida en mi casa, es todo"

-"no debería darte pena decir que estas perdida por mí, después de todo es mutuo"- bromeó jalándola de pronto hacia la cama, haciéndola caer en el colchón.

-"jaja… Haruka! Me las pagaras"- dijo lanzándole rápidamente una almohada, acertando.

-"insolente"- rió mientras forcejeaba con ella.

La rubia le tomaba las muñecas, mientras la chica trataba de zafarse empujándole con las rodillas. Los jadeos entre risas revelaban lo cansadas que estaban del forcejeo, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder. De pronto las sonrisas se desvanecieron y solo quedaron las agitadas respiraciones tratando de recobrar aliento, al darse cuenta en la posición que habían acabado. La rubia la tenía tomada de ambas muñecas contra el colchón, sobre ella, mientras la chica flectaba sus rodillas a la altura del estómago de Haruka, que se fueron aflojando a medida que el silencio se apoderó de la situación.

Sabía que la situación era incómoda, de todas maneras, pero su mente no atinaba a interrumpirla, a moverse, solo se perdió en esos ojos verdes que siempre encontró tan expresivos. No sabía bien si su corazón estaba agitado por la actividad física reciente o la situación. Ambas respiraban pesado.

Haruka soltó lentamente una de las muñecas, y acercó la mano hacia el rostro de la chica. Michiru se sonrojó sin dejar de verla, mientras sintió cómo el índice de la rubia le quitaba un mechón de cabello que estaba en su rostro. Michiru estaba concentrada pensando en nada realmente cuando el vibrar de su celular junto a su melodía le hizo pegar un brinco.

Inmediatamente despertó del letargo y se levantó para sacar el celular de su bolsillo apartándose, mientras Haruka maldecía su mala suerte.

-"si papá. Iré allá en un momento"

-"pero yo no te he pedido que vengas. Solo quería saber dónde estabas"- dijo su padre al otro lado del teléfono, confundido.

-"si… si. Ya voy para allá"- fingió.

-"ah?"- fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar de su padre antes de cortar.

-"bien. Yo… debo irme"

-"bien. Te voy a dejar"- dijo de mal humor.

-"n no… me vienen a buscar"- mintió. –"nos vemos mañana"- se despidió saliendo prácticamente corriendo de la casa.

La rubia se quedó parada mirándose la mano, la misma que hace un rato había acariciado el rostro de la chica. Frunció el ceño nuevamente.

-"diablos… estúpido celular"

.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de almuerzo. Todos salieron de sus salones, encontrándose en el pasillo, caminando juntos.

-"ahh, esto es genial, ya se acercan las vacaciones de invierno. Solo queda una clase más y libertad"- comentó Haruka mientras se estiraba.

-"desearía que fuesen más largas"- contestó Serena.

-"pero aunque sean cortas, será Navidad"- dijo Lita, haciendo que el rostro de Serena se volviese a iluminar.

-"cierto… tu que harás Yaten? No te suena entretenido pasarlo juntos al lado de una chimenea con…"- dijo Mina

-"ni lo sueñes niña chillona, tengo planes"- interrumpió.

-"a mí me gustan las chimeneas"- guiñó el ojo izquierdo Haruka provocando una sonrisa de Mina, pero la mirada asesina de Lita la hizo desistir a seguir con el coqueteo.

-"detente ahí"- dijo.

-"si… golfa, frénate aunque sea una vez"- también dijo Yaten.

-"estás celoso?"- exclamo esperanzada Mina.

-"no sueñes niña"

Continuaron caminando mientras conversaban acerca de cada uno de sus planes para aquel día. Entonces la rubia volvió la atención a Michiru, quien caminaba a su lado seria y aparentemente serena, pero la rubia podía jurar notar lo forzada de su expresión. Entonces sonrió y se acercó más para que ella solo escuchara.

-"y tu… celosa?"- preguntó arrogante, pero la mirada asesina que le dedico la chica por breves segundos le hizo retroceder su rostro. La chica nuevamente miró al frente serena.

-"no tendría por qué"

-"si quieres… yo tengo chimenea"- bromeó pero el rostro de pocos amigos le hizo desistir de seguir con las bromas. –"bien bien, ya lo pillo, no andas de humor"

-"lo siento, no dormí muy bien anoche"

Y cómo no hacerlo, si se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Si cerraba los ojos volvía a ver a la rubia sobre ella en esa 'situación' de aquella tarde. Inmediatamente los abría y se daba vueltas para tratar de remover los pensamientos.

-"si quieres podemos saltarnos la clase que viene y tomamos una siesta"

-"no creo que sea correcto ese tipo de cosas en la escuela Haruka"

-"oh claro. Olvidaba que eres una chica que respeta las reglas. Hoy comeremos en el comedor?"- la chica asintió con la cabeza.

Comieron todos juntos entre risas y las miradas de uno que otro sorprendido de que los cuatro estuvieran sociabilizando con alguien más aparte de ellos. Terminaron de comer y la rubia decidió aprovechar lo que quedaba de receso en el jardín de siempre con la chica para descansar. Una helada brisa pasó, haciendo que la rubia se encogiera de hombros

-"mm… deberíamos entrar. Está haciendo frío"- dijo de pronto la chica.

-"no tengo frío, estoy bien"- dijo orgullosamente.

-"no mientas, puedo notar cómo tiritaste hace un rato. Eres friolenta, no?"

-"más bien… soy cálida"- dijo coquetamente guiñando un ojo, mientras la chica rodó los de ella.

-"bien, adentro"- solo dijo para ser seguida por la rubia.

.

Y así llegaron las tan esperadas vacaciones de invierno. El ambiente en el centro de la ciudad era de total movimiento, todos en compras, publicidad por todos lados, luces, adornos, canciones navideñas provenientes de las tiendas. Michiru decidió aprovechar el tiempo libre para hacer las últimas compras navideñas. La verdad lo necesario ya estaba hace días, pero solo faltaba un regalo por comprar, el más problemático, el de Haruka.

-"mis pies me están matando"- se sentó pesadamente en una banca desocupada.

Buscó por todas partes un regalo ideal para Haruka, sin éxito. Y es que cómo encontrar algo que la rubia no tenga, o sorprenderla de alguna manera. Eso era, sorprenderla con algo especial, único. Haría algo para ella con sus manos. Llevaba más de tres horas buscando algo, pero ahora sabía qué buscaría. Le haría una bufanda ella misma.

Se dirigió a una tienda para comprar lo que necesitaba. Rió para ella misma cuando eligió los colores con plena seguridad de que eran sus favoritos. Salió de la tienda más que satisfecha por su compra, cuando se topó con alguien.

-"de compras?"- escuchó a su espalda.

-"Lita! "- saludó.

Ambas fueron por un café y se sentaron en una banca de la plaza en el centro de la ciudad.

-"y como te fue en tus compras"

-"Terminando las compras para ser exacta. Y tú?"

-"también. Me quedan solo un par. Y para quien es lo que llevas allí"- preguntó curiosa al notar que solo llevaba una bolsa.

-"para Haruka. No tienes idea de cuánto me ha costado"

-"Me imagino. Y que le compraste?"

-"le haré una bufanda"- al escuchar esto la castaña se sorprendió.

-"vaya"

-"que cosa"

-"suena un regalo muy importante, si lo harás tu misma. Espero que lo valore"

-"espero"

Michiru dio un nuevo sorbo a su café, relajada. Sintió entonces la mirada de la castaña sobre sus hombros. Volteó encontrándose a su amiga con una expresión que delataba que algo quería decirle, pero al parecer tenía sus dudas.

-"que?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-"nada… es solo que… Michiru… a ti… te gusta Haruka?"- la pregunta provocó el sonrojo inmediato y que se atorara al tratar de hablar.

-"de que… de que hablas! A que te refieres?"- reclamó aun sonrojada.

-"es que no sé. Últimamente siento que ya no la miras de la manera que lo hacías antes, y bueno ahora este interés tan grande por su regalo. Eso te hace parecer como una chica enamorada, sabes"- dijo ahora ella dando un sorbo.

-"pe pero que tonterías dices! Si me preocupo por su regalo es simplemente porque es mi amiga!"

-"bien… no era para que te enojaras tampoco, solo decía. De todas manera, si te enamoraras de ella sería correspondido, no?"- el color carmín de las mejillas de Michiru se ramificaron hasta las orejas.

-"deja de decirlo! Sabes que no me gusta por razones obvias"

-"aparte de por ser Haruka Tenoh por supuesto, y porque es una chica. Lo sé. Pero era solo una idea que se me cruzó. Es todo"

Terminaron su café y ambas se despidieron para continuar con sus planes. Pero después de esa conversación la mente de la chica quedó ida. Lo que le dijo Lita la preocupó, ¿Cómo era eso de "parecer como una chica enamorada"?

-"tonterías"- sacudió su cabeza y tomó las lanas que recién había comprado para comenzar a tejer.

.

Ya llevaba cuatro días tejiéndola, después de ver por internet nuevos métodos de tejido y diseño. Pero después de mucho ya estaba lista. Y justo a tiempo, pues la próxima noche sería navidad. Buscó para envolver el regalo abajo en el estar, pero su celular sonando la distrajo de esa tarea, dejándola colgada en un asiento.

-"aló"

-"me tienes abandonada!"- escuchó el reclamo de la rubia al otro lado del teléfono.

-"lo siento, había estado ocupada, pero ya terminé"

-"bien, porque estoy aburrida. Ven"

-"a veces siento que me tratas como un juguete, sabes?"- suspiró resignada.

-"bien, entonces entretenme"

-"lo siento, pero aun tengo cosas que hacer, mañana es…"

-"siii si…. Tu bendita Navidad. Aburrido, adiós"- cortó sin que le diera la oportunidad de responder.

Solo tomo aire pesadamente, tratando de no acabar con su paciencia. El resto del día fueron arreglar cosas junto a su madre y al siguiente terminar de afinar detalles para la comida de esa noche.

-"ay no"

-"que pasa mamá"

-"olvidé comprar el agua ardiente para el licor especial de navidad de todos los años"

-"bien, si quieres yo iré a comprar"

-"gracias hija, seguiré con el postre mientras llegas"

Michiru tomó su abrigo y salió rumbo a un supermercado para comprar lo que su madre le había pedido. Llegó a la sección de licores pero se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba alguien conocido también viendo en aquella sección.

-"Haruka?"

-"Michiru, que haces acá?"

-"Vine a comprar un licor que mi mamá necesita. Y tú? Que haces acá?"

-"a abastecerme. Será una noche larga"

La chica frunció el ceño un segundo notando que Haruka se veía diferente, no tenía ese usual aire arrogante o alegre, si no se veía decaída.

-"que harás"

-"nada en especial. Comer, beber… que se yo. Mándale saludos a tus padres"- se estaba yendo cuando la chica la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-"Haruka… estás segura de no querer venir conmigo"- la rubia le miró en silencio un par de segundos y respondió.

-"Feliz Navidad Michiru"

Se soltó y se fue rápido a pagar lo que se llevaba e irse. Michiru solo suspiró desanimada. A su casa volvió sin el mismo ánimo con el que salió. Su madre lo notó preguntándole si algo sucedía, pero respondió que todo estaba bien.

.

Era una estupidez, pero aun así todos los años le hacían una cena especial de navidad. Por más que se negara lo harían igual, por lo que decidió darse aquel banquete.

Era una mesa enorme, llena de platillos exquisitos, con gran variedad para ser hecho a una sola persona. Haruka sentada a la cabecera de esta enorme mesa, mientras los empleados que le sirvieron estaban a su alrededor de la mesa a la espera de algún requerimiento de la rubia. Comió aburrida ya de tanto silencio. Decidió saciar su curiosidad.

-" y dime…"- apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos para sostener en ellos su mentón. –"… como celebran la navidad los pobres? Digo, otros años, cuando no han trabajado aquí"

La mujer ni siquiera se sorprendió con el poco tacto con el que fue formulada la pregunta, sino más bien por la pregunta misma. De los años que llevaba trabajando en esa casa, jamás la rubia se había interesado en ese tema.

-"bien… lo paso con mi familia. Cenamos, agradecemos al Señor por la cena que nos brinda, cantamos villancicos y mis hijos abren sus regalos. No son muchos, pero los entretienen y hacen felices"

-"tienes hijos?"- preguntó curiosa.

-"si, dos"

-"no lo entiendo… si no reciben regalos geniales cómo se entretienen. Es Absurdo. Qué hay de ti"- le preguntó a otra empleada más joven.

-"yo voy de visita a la casa de mis padres y ahí nos juntamos toda la familia para cenar"

Mientras escuchaba curiosa las descripciones de cada una de las navidades de sus empleados trató de buscar en sus memorias alguna navidad parecida. La última fue hace años, la última navidad que pasó con su madre. No era tampoco tan familiar como las que describían sus empleados, pero al menos el recuerdo infantil de aquellas era bueno. Después de ese año vivió una con su padre que fue fría y distante a la anterior, para luego pasarlas sola con un par de empleados sirviéndole ese día. Frunció el ceño.

-"quiero que se vayan"- gruñó, sorprendiendo a los empleados que se miraban unos a los otros. –"váyanse a sus aburridas navidades, quiero estar sola. Me aburren"

-"Pero…"

-"pero nada, dije que quiero entretenerme y ustedes me aburren. Así que largo"

No se atrevieron a cuestionar la orden, después de todo les daba esa especial noche libre. Se retiraron del comedor dejando a la rubia sola. Se levantó de la mesa y reemplazó la comida por un vaso de whisky con hielo, mientras encendía un cigarrillo aun con el ceño fruncido.

-"de todos modos quien quiere una navidad así. Suena sonso"

Fijó la mirada en el asiento que hace unos años se solía sentar su madre. Suavizó el ceño a medida que pasaban los minutos, al igual que su temple. Suspiró mientras pasó sin cuidado la mano por su rostro. Vio el reloj, aun faltaba dos horas para la medianoche, pero ya estaba aburrida así que se acercó al gran árbol de navidad de la sala para abrir regalos. La gran mayoría eran de parte de los negocios de su padre, como regalos publicitarios o atenciones costosas. Vio el regalo de su padre, un sobre. Leyó la prefabricada carta donde le deseaba una feliz navidad, y las llaves del exclusivo modelo de edición limitada del año, otro auto. No se iba a quejar, todo lo contrario, era genial, solo que ya no se sorprendía tanto.

Luego fijó la vista en un regalo en específico, el único que había comprado ella misma, el regalo para Michiru. Lo tomó pensando en qué estaría haciendo ella en este momento. De seguro estaría teniendo una navidad tan sonsa como las que describían sus empleados. Rió al imaginarlo, no sonaba tan mal. Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-"tonterías"

Se levantó del suelo y tomó su vaso, con esto el contenido que le quedaba, se puso su abrigo y salió. Se molestó con ella misma por dejarse llevar por aquella tonta festividad.

.

Abrió la puerta para recibir a los últimos invitados que faltaban, su tío y sus dos primos. Los saludó alegremente, después de recibir los típicos comentarios de lo grande y linda que estaba.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver cómo toda la familia y amigos de la familia estaban reunidos, conversando los unos con los otros. Por momentos se escuchaban risas, uno que otro adorno botado sin querer por los revoltosos de sus primos chicos, su madre pasaba cada cierto rato con una charola ofreciendo un nuevo aperitivo, todo lucía genial. Entonces no comprendía por qué no se sentía del todo bien. Algo le faltaba.

Pasó toda la velada con este sentimiento, que no le permitía disfrutar del todo la noche. Pensó de pronto en qué estaría haciendo Haruka a esta hora. Le preocupaba que pasara esa noche sola haciendo quizás que cosa, conociéndola. Sus primos hablaban pero parecía no escuchar realmente, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo.

Se alejó del grupo, pensativa y se sentó en una silla. Notó cómo estaba colgada la bufanda que le había hecho a la rubia en el asiento en el que lo había dejado. Su rostro entonces se iluminó. Tomó la bufanda y luego su abrigo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-"Michiru! Que haces? Ya queda poco para que sea media noche!"- exclamó su padre.

-"vuelvo enseguida"- gritó mientras corrió hacia la puerta para salir de la misma forma hacia la calle.

Corrió sin parar, sabía que no quedaba tan lejos pero aun así no se detuvo a tomar un taxi o algo así. Bajó cerca de nueve cuadras cuadras, viró a la derecha y siguió corriendo. El vapor que salía de su boca cada vez que exhalaba daba cuenta del cansancio y del frío que hacía. Por momentos pasaba la idea de que tal vez se equivocaba al suponer que estaría allí, pero no se detuvo, solo siguió corriendo. Cruzó la calle tras mirar hacia ambos lados a la rápida, entró al cementerio. Se dirigió donde supuso estaría por ser la zona más exclusiva. Al divisarla se detuvo, no estaba equivocada pues Haruka estaba allí, mirando hacia la lujosa lápida de su madre.

Haruka permanecía mirando el nombre de la inscripción, como si no lo conociera de memoria, mientras se perdía en recuerdos del pasado. De pronto sintió el impuso de voltear, cambiando su rostro inexpresivo al de sorpresa al encontrarse a Michiru a varios metros observándole. Por el movimiento de sus hombros que subían y bajaban pudo notar cómo trataba de recobrar el aliento. Le miró confundida, sin entender por qué estaba en aquel lugar a esas horas, pues no quedaba mucho para la media noche. Parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, no recordó haber bebido tanto whiskey.

La chica sonrió relajada al ver el rostro de confusión de la rubia. Tomó aire ahora ya más tranquila y caminó hacia ella. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella levantó la bufanda que traía en la mano y la enrolló en el cuello de Haruka.

-"hace frío"- dijo terminando de acomodarle la bufanda.

-"que… que haces acá"- la respuesta que recibió fue un abrazo, no correspondido por la impresión.

-"creíste que te dejaría pasar la navidad sola? Te vine a buscar"- dijo sin verla, pues aun la abrazaba.

Haruka aun seguía sin entender bien cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero simplemente suspiró sonriendo para luego abrazarla también.

-"vamos a casa, en serio está haciendo frío"- dijo la chica soltando el abrazo para tomarle la mano y caminar, pero sintió que la rubia no caminaba.

-"espero, no quiero irme a mi casa, me aburro"

-"a mi casa tonta, mi familia nos está esperando"- la jaló con fuerza haciéndola caminar.

Tomó un taxi y en un par de minutos estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa. Apenas llegó sintió cómo la atención de sus ocupantes se volcaba hacia ellas.

-"Miciru, se puede saber dónde estabas? Te estábamos espe… Haruka!"- interrumpió su sermón la madre al ver la compañía de su hija. –"linda pero que sorpresa verte acá, pasa"

-"em… gracias señora Kaioh, no quisiera molestar"- dijo con honestidad, pues se sentía un poco incómoda irrumpiendo de esa manera su navidad.

-"ay por Dios hija, claro que no es una molestia"- dijo acercándole una copa.

-"nunca eres una molestia chica"- dijo Soujirou dándole golpecitos en la espalda. –"déjanos presentarte al resto de la familia"- dijo mientras le guiaba a los demás para presentarla.

Michiru mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el colgador cerca de la puerta, veía cómo su padre le presentaba a sus primos, tíos y otros parientes, uno por uno. Notó a Haruka saludándoles un tanto torpe e inhibida, tan distinta a la Haruka avasalladora de siempre.

Haruka saludaba mientras se fijaba en los detalles de la casa alegremente adornada. Veía a todos conversando, algunos grupos formados, otros más reducidos, el ruido de las voces mesclado con tenue música navideña de fondo. No había estado nunca en un ambiente así, tan cálido.

-"mamá, mamá! Ya serán las doce!"- exclamó emocionado el primo pequeño de la chica. Los adultos se miraron cómplices y la mamá de Michiru asintió.

-"bien chicos, porqué no pasamos al comedor y hacemos un brindis"- dijo la madre señalando el salón para distraer la atención de los más pequeños.

Cada uno de los presentes tomó una copa de champagne que estaba sobre la mesa y esperaron las palabras de la mujer.

-"quiero hacer un brindis por el verdadero motivo de la navidad, más allá de lo material…"

-"el nacimiento del niño Jesús!"- exclamó el más pequeño, provocando la risa de todos.

-"así es mi niño, porque hoy se ha reunido la familia nuevamente, todos estamos bien gracias a Dios, y porque este año tenemos el gusto de estar con una nueva invitada…"- dijo mirando tiernamente a una sorprendida Haruka. –"así que, Salud!"

-"salud!"- exclamó el resto alzando las copas.

La rubia observaba a todos abstraída, una escena que no tenía recuerdos haberla vivido. Siempre creyó que esa clase de navidad solo existía en películas y comerciales melosos de navidad. Pero se sentía bien. De pronto sintió cómo una copa chocó a la suya, atrayendo su atención.

-"salud Haruka"- dijo sonriendo la chica para luego darle un abrazo junto a un beso en la mejilla. –"me alegra mucho estar contigo esta noche"

La rubia se sonrojó de sobremanera y se cortó totalmente, sin saber que responder. Se sintió una verdadera idiota al pensar cómo debía estarse viendo su reacción, más aun cuando la chica se rió levemente de eso. Entonces sólo sonrió con un gesto de reproche.

-"escucharon eso?"- dijo el tío, captando la atención de todos, en especial a los tres más pequeños.

-"yo si… fueron cómo pasos en el techo"- siguió la corriente Soujirou ante la mirada sorprendida de ellos.

-"crees que sea…?"- preguntó Michiru al más pequeño, quien se comenzaba a hiperventilar notoriamente.

-"por Dios, por Dios… es él"- corrió hacia la sala donde estaba el árbol, seguido por los dos chicos. Se encontraron con un árbol lleno de regalos, avivando su emoción. –"Santa vino!"

Los grandes sólo se veían complacidos y risueños por la emoción de los más pequeños, para luego continuar conversando mientras los niños abrían sus regalos. La chica pudo ver cómo la rubia reía mientras veía a los chicos, por lo que también sonrió. Comenzaron a repartir los demás regalos debajo del árbol. Entonces Haruka se sorprendió cómo escuchaba su nombre.

-"vamos, ven a recibir tu regalo, mira que nos costó mucho elegir algo que fuese para ti"- dijo la madre de la chica con el brazo estirado, expectante a la reacción sorprendida de la rubia.

La rubia dudó por unos segundos en recibir el regalo que los padres de Michiru le ofrecían, jamás se imaginó ese gesto. Sólo despabiló al segundo llamado de su nombre, dando cuenta que todos le miraban a la espera del recibimiento. Agradeció torpemente y se quedó viendo el regalo en sus manos. No comprendía bien el porqué, más aun cuando llegó inesperadamente.

-"no vas a abrirlo?"- preguntó Michiru.

-"em… si si, claro"

Abrió el paquete y se encontró con un modelo a escala de un auto de carrera. Esto le sorprendió aun más, jamás había recibido un regalo apropiado para ella sin que se le hubiese preguntado antes, además del hecho que se notaba había sido buscado para ella, y no un simple regalo más sólo por compromiso.

-"y bien, te gustó?"- preguntó curiosa la madre.

-"si… es… es genial. Gracias"

Tal vez ese 'gracias' describía poco la sensación de ese momento, pues de verdad aun seguía sorprendida. Después de un rato todos volvieron a conversar, por lo que la chica le pidió a la rubia que la acompañara a la terraza del segundo piso, junto a su habitación. Se encontraban ambas observando hacia el jardín trasero de la casa de la chica en silencio. La rubia estaba apoyada en el barandal con sus brazos, mientras la chica lo hacía con la espalda.

-"y bien?"- preguntó la chica.

-"y bien qué?"- preguntó de vuelta.

-"te divertiste o te resultó muy desagradable una navidad así"

-"supongo que… no está tan mal"- dijo disimulando indiferencia. – "me gusta tu familia. Digo… es una familia. Nada espectacular"- la chica sonrió y tomó aire.

-"sabes, enserio quería pasar esta navidad contigo. No lo sé por qué pero sentía que esta noche me faltaba algo, y quería que estuvieses aquí, conmigo"- dijo después de mucho meditar si comentarlo o no.

No le gustaba mucho mostrar ese lado sentimental, menos con la rubia, pero sintió cómo contarle ese sentimiento no estaría mal. Y funcionó, pues se sintió algo más liberada. Pero la rubia no respondió, solo le miró y continuó observando hacia cualquier otro lado, fijamente. Después de unos minutos de silencio la rubia habló.

-"tal vez no te lo había dicho, pero cuando mi madre murió mi padre dejó de celebrar la navidad en casa. Para mí eran unas fiestas muy tristes, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando. No soy muy católica, ni esta fecha tiene el mismo significado que la tiene para ti, pero en este momento soy feliz. Esta navidad compensó todas esas navidades perdidas. Así que te lo agradezco, enserio"

Michiru se sorprendió por la repentina confesión. Pudo saber que a pesar de lo que decía la rubia en esos días acerca de lo indiferente que le era aquella fecha, realmente si le afectaba de alguna manera. Ambas seguían viéndose en silencio, con una leve sonrisa, en la penumbra de la oscura terraza.

-"feliz Navidad Haruka"

-"feliz Navidad Michiru"- respondió de vuelta, dándole un abrazo.

La chica correspondió ese abrazo, apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de la rubia, junto a su hombro. No sabía bien si era por el ambiente de aquella noche, su aroma o la situación, pero por un momento quiso que ese abrazo jamás terminara. Su corazón se volvió rápido, y una ola de incertidumbre se apoderó de ella. Se apartó del abrazo.

-"bien…"- dijo nerviosa mientras se le escapaban risitas involuntarias, evitándola ver a los ojos. Trataba de buscar algo que decirle para cambiar esa atmosfera romántica que ella misma estaba creando en su cabeza. –"tu… tu… tu regalo"- recordó.

-"mi regalo?"- preguntó confundida ante el cambio de tema.

-"si… siento no haberlo envuelto, creí que lo necesitarías ahora"

La rubia alzó la ceja al no entender bien a qué se refería precisamente, pues la chica dejó de hablar, sin entregarle nada. De pronto notó como señalaba a su cuello, comprendiendo que era la bufanda que le había entregado hace un rato. Bajó la mirada para verla detenidamente.

_-"demonios… no debí decirle. Conociéndola se burlará de mí"- pensó la chica._

-"no sabía si regalártela realmente. Busqué un regalo pero no encontré nada significativo, por lo que decidí hacer algo para ti. Así que bueno… aprendí a tejer y después de varios intentos yo…"- dijo insegura al ver que aun la rubia observaba lo que portaba. –"… mira, sé que estas acostumbrada a tener regalos costosos, y todo lo que desees, por eso yo…"- fue interrumpida.

-"es… hermosa"- dijo sin dejar aun de verla.

-"ah?"

-"es el mejor regalo que he tenido. Nunca nadie había hecho algo para mí con sus manos"- dijo con una expresión bastante infantil. –"y mira… jajaja tiene pequeños autitos… y aquí la línea de meta!"- dijo mientras describía la bufanda aun observándola.

Michiru se quedó observando a la emocionada rubia que aun permanecía ocupada buscándole más detalles a la bufanda hecha por ella. No había notado antes esa expresión en la rubia, parecía una niña pequeña recibiendo un enorme regalo, cuando era solo una bufanda. Se quedó viéndole en silencio, cuando sintió un repentino deseo de llorar, que trató de camuflar para que la rubia no lo notase.

Pasaron las horas, los más pequeños ya se habían rendido ante Morfeo, todos seguían conversando animadamente, en especial la rubia que ya se había soltado y vuelto a ser la extrovertida de siempre, quien hablaba con sus primos y tíos de deportes. Luego de unos minutos todos se despedían para dar fin a la celebración de ese año.

Aquella noche Haruka llegó a su casa con una sonrisa, por primera vez en esa fecha a esas horas. Se quitó la ropa para cambiarlas a las que usaba para dormir. Se sacó todo menos la bufanda. Se acostó apagando las luces, ya cansada. Antes de dormir volvió a palpar la bufanda, aspirar de su aroma y luego dormirse con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

Esa noche Michiru ordenó un poco la sala, levantando un par de copas vacías, luego fue a su alcoba. Se acostó apagando las luces, ya cansada. Su rostro no mostraba una sonrisa, sino una vez sola, una expresión de total angustia. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos, y pidió su deseo de navidad, con un dejo de desesperación.

-"por favor… sácame esta idea de la cabeza. Es imposible… no quiero… no puedo enamorarme de Haruka Tenoh"

* * *

_Gracias por los comentarios! y de nuevo disculpen por no actualizar muy seguido como quisiera, pero el trabajo me terminó de consumir las vacaciones que ahora ya terminaron porque estoy de vuelta en la U. Y bueno, tuve una crisis de inspiración. De hecho este capitulo quería escribirlo efectivamente en navidad pero bueno, que son dos meses d atraso? nada!_

_Bsos!_


	16. Todo tiene su concecuencia Parte I

16. Todo tiene su consecuencia. Parte I

.

Y para la pena de muchos, esas breves vacaciones habían terminado, y la rutina escolar volvía. La rubia estacionó su nuevo auto con orgullo mientras ingresaba a la escuela sonriente, siendo seguida con la vista de las demás.

-"hey Haruka, lindo auto, eh?"- comentó Taiki al verla llegar.

-"si, mi padre me lo regaló. No está nada mal"- respondió con arrogancia a la risa de sus amigos.

-"te noto sonriente, sucedió algo bueno?"- preguntó sonriendo también el pelinegro.

-"pues… navidad, que más?"- se encogió de hombros.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se miraron los unos a los otros confundidos, pues era conocimiento de todos ellos cuanto Haruka odiaba aquella festividad, o cualquier otra que significara estar en familia. Luego le miraron curiosos.

-"que?"

-"perdón, dijiste Navidad?"- preguntó incrédulo y burlesco Yaten.

-"si enano. A ver, no es mi culpa si pasaron una mala navidad, trío de amargados. No arruinen mi humor"- respondió molesta cruzándose de brazos.

Pero su ceño fruncido no duró más de un minuto, pues nuevamente su rostro se relajó y formo la sonrisa inicial. Los chicos rieron, mientras Yaten negaba con la cabeza.

-"está enamorada, eh?"- preguntó en voz baja Taiki, el pelinegro asentía igual de burlesco que su amigo, mientras Yaten continuaba negando.

-"que asqueroso"- dijo de mala gana.

La rubia seguía distraída cuando sonó el timbre para entrar a la clase. Los cuatro caminaron hasta el salón de clases. Mientras lo hacía Seiya notó la bufanda de la rubia.

-"Hey y eso?"- apuntó al objeto.

-"es una bufanda. Michiru la hizo para mi"- dijo con orgullo mientras pasaba la mano por esta. –"te lo digo, esa chica está perdida por mi"- añadió con una risa satisfecha.

-"vaya, está muy linda"- dijo mientras acercaba su mano a esta para tocarla, pero un fuerte palmetazo evitó el contacto.

-"no la toques! Consigue tu propia bufanda"- respondió molesta.

-"bien… le pediré a Michiru que me haga una también"- dijo cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía.

-"OYE! ni se te ocurra!"- exclamó mas enojada.

-"entonces préstame la tuya, hace frío"- dijo sonriendo para molestarle, tratando de quitarle la bufanda.

Estiro la mano en toda su extensión pero la rubia le esquivo. Seiya nuevamente trató pero la rubia le hizo rápidamente una llave que fue evitada con otra.

-"pero que infantiles"- dijo Yaten a su amigo.

-"que? Te sorprende"- respondió entrando al salón seguido por el más bajo.

Después de dos minutos forcejeando la maestra al entrar el salón les reprendió por el brusco e inapropiado juego y les ordenó entrar a su clase.

Y si, las vacaciones habían acabado. Para algunos fue de total relajo, pero para Michiru fue todo lo contrario. Y es que no es fácil tratar de ordenar una cabeza tan caótica como era en ese momento la de ella. Le era tan frustrante no tener una respuesta clara para sus dudas, pues cuando la idea de que realmente se estaba enamorando de Haruka rondaba por su cabeza, rápidamente la desechaba, asegurándose a sí misma que todo era una confusión. Pero cuando nuevamente la idea de que sus sentimientos hacia Haruka eran más que una amistad volvía, una angustia se apoderaba de ella y pedía a quien quiera que la escuchara que eso no sucediera.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta entrar a su salón de clases. Una vez que se sentó, trató de disimular el hecho que no había dormido nada, pero le fue imposible, al menos a los ojos de Lita, quien ya sospechaba algo.

-"cómo estuvo las vacaciones?"- preguntó para comenzar una conversación.

-"bien… supongo"

-"no dormiste muy bien?"

-"no, la verdad que no. Tal vez era por las ansias de volver a clases"

-"o… tal vez no dejabas de pensar"- dijo ordenando sus cuadernos sobre el pupitre disimulando, pero pudo sentir la inmediata mirada de su amiga.

-"de- de que hablas? Pensar qué? No hay nada que pensar"- la castaña sonrió al notar el nerviosismo. –"ya basta Lita"- volvió a mirar al frente molesta para tratar de ignorar la suspicaz mirada de su amiga.

-"hace un rato vi a Haruka… te quedó muy linda esa bufanda"

-"la trae puesta?" "- inmediatamente la chica volvió a verle, completamente sonrojada.

-"si. No es que te importe, o si?"

-"claro que no. Solo es una bufanda"- disimulo lo mejor que pudo.

La maestra entró al salón para comenzar la clase, y así dar comienzo a la clase y término a la conversación, para beneficio de Michiru. Una vez que esta acabó salió al pasillo hacia su casillero. Camino a este se encontró a lo lejos con la rubia, quien conversaba con sus amigos. Notó cómo tenía en su cuello la bufanda. Se le quedó viendo, deteniéndose. Pudo notar cómo la rubia mientras conversaba miró hacia ella. Vio cómo la rubia al notar a la chica a lo lejos sonrió, una sonrisa que sonrojó a la chica y le provocó un dolor de barriga. Haruka levantó la mano saludándola, con esa sonrisa tonta, pero alcanzó a dar un paso cuando notó que la chica se daba vuelta caminando en sentido contrario, ignorándole.

-"no me habrá visto"- dijo en voz baja, bajando la mano.

-"Haruka…. Haruka! Oye, estás escuchando?"- preguntó el pelinegro llamando su atención.

-"si si, disculpa. Decías?"

Así continuaron conversando acerca de la banda, pero la verdad era que no estaba prestando atención. No la había visto desde ese día de navidad, y creía que todo iba perfecto. Entonces no comprendía por qué la había ignorado, estaba segura de que todo iba bien. Se auto convenció de que lo más seguro es que no la había visto bien, era todo. Volvió a prestar atención a la conversación.

Mientras, la chica huía a algún lugar seguro, uno en el que no estuviese la rubia. Se internó en los baños para mujeres, dejó los libros a un lado y negó con la cabeza, apoyándose en el lavamanos.

-"esto es una estupidez"- murmuró.

Se sentía tan tonta al evitarla de esa manera, era bastante infantil, pero era eso o mostrarse como una torpe frente a ella. Realmente era muy frustrante no poder controlar ahora si quiera sus reacciones frente a ella. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Durante todo el día y el siguiente la evitó. Si se la encontraba la rubia rápidamente se trataba de acercar a saludarla, pero la chica arrancaba para evitarlo, incluso de maneras poco disimuladas e inteligentes, como cuando por evitar enfrentársele entró a un salón de clases que siquiera era el suyo.

Caminaba por el pasillo hasta su casillero cuando sintió a la rubia caminando tras ella, ya era demasiado tarde para escapar. Continuó caminando.

-"Hola… continuarás ignorándome?"- escuchó a su espalda.

-"no te estoy ignorando Haruka"- continuó caminando.

-"ok… entonces salúdame bien"

La chica se detuvo en su casillero y lo abrió, no quería siquiera verle, pero pudo notar cómo la rubia apoyó su hombro en el casillero de al lado, de brazos cruzados. La chica toma aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y voltea a su lado, encontrándose con la rubia.

-"hola"- después de decir eso volvió la vista a su casiller, ordenando los libros.

-"bien…" –dijo entrecerrando los ojos. –"viste lo que traigo puesto?"- apuntó a su cuello con alegría.

La chica volteó nuevamente a la rubia, quien con una sonrisa apuntaba a la bufanda que le había hecho ella misma. Michiru le observó unos segundo y sintió como se iba a sonrojar, por lo que volvió a ver a su casillero.

-"que bien que te haya gustado Haruka"

-"si… Seiya me la quería robar pero no se lo permití… es un bobo envidioso"- narraba infantilmente mientras la chica luchaba con sus propios pensamientos.

-"Haruka, debo irme… hasta mañana"- dijo con rapidez antes de irse.

Llegó a su casa pero no dejó de pensar en todo. Decidió tomar su cuadernillo para dibujar y así distraerse. Hojeó sus últimos dibujos para analizarlos y ver que dibujaba ahora, pero se sorprendió de un gran detalle, la mayoría de dibujos eran relacionados con Haruka. Y es que pasaban tanto tiempo juntas que… decidió cerrar el block.

La idea era distraerse y no lo estaba consiguiendo. Tomó su violín con la intención de tocar algo. Pasó el arco para tocar la primera nota y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar cuando en una ocasión es esa misma habitación Haruka le hizo tocar "Smoke on the water" mientras ella le acompañaba improvisadamente con la guitarra. Soltó el arco y el violín y lo volvió a dejar en el estuche. Frunció el ceño.

Ya todo era realmente confuso y molesto, debía hacer algo. Lo había visto en una película. Tomó su cuaderno y un lápiz y se sentó en la cama. Hizo una línea en la mitad para hacer dos listas, de cosas positivas y negativas de la posibilidad remota con Haruka. Partió con las cosas positivas, pero decidió partir por las cosas negativas.

-"es arrogante…" – anotó. –"… ególatra"- comenzó a fruncir el ceño. –"poco seria, egoísta, desconsiderada… promiscua!"- al recordar el número de sus conquistas.

Soltó el lápiz y dejó a un lado el cuaderno, molesta. Apoyó su mejilla en sus rodillas y siguió pensando. Al rato se sintió menos molesta y volvió a tomar el cuaderno. Siguió el lápiz hacia el lado de las cosas a favor de la rubia. Se quedó pensando sin encontrar alguna cualidad. Recordó todos esos pequeños detalles de la rubia y dejó que el lápiz marcara lo que pensaba.

-"es Haruka…"- solo eso anotó.

Vio ambas listas igual de confundida de cómo la comenzó. Pero aun así sintió cómo si le hubiese ayudado. Tal vez debería reconocer la posibilidad de que se estaba enamorando de Haruka, o de que tal vez ya lo estaba.

.

Haruka se tiró hacia la cama resoplando. Ya iban tres días que la chica llevaba evitándole y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Pensó que de vuelta de las vacaciones, después de la navidad, viviría solo miel y azúcar con Michiru, pero esta simplemente la evitaba.

-"aggg… que tonta es"

Decidió no darle más vueltas a ese asunto. Después de tomar la guitarra y dejar pasar las horas mientras tocaba improvisadamente se aburrió de nuevo. Vio la hora, ideal para salir a algún local a entretenerse. Llamó a los chicos, pero para su mala suerte y para arruinar más su humor, todos tenían otros asuntos esa noche.

-"bien… no los necesito"- se consoló molesta.

Se cambió de ropa, repasó en el espejo una tercera vez que todo estuviese bien, y salió rumbo a uno de los clubes que frecuentaba. Sin mayores problemas entró, música electrónica con un dj nuevo, la gente bailaba. Fue a la barra a pedir un trago. Una chica le ve y le invita a bailar, ella acepta. Después de un rato se aburre y vuelve a la barra. Así sucedió continuamente después de unas tres horas. Vio la hora, aun era temprano, pero ya estaba aburrida, la música no le pareció buena. Tomó su automóvil y se dirigió a su departamento de cerca.

Cuando llegó no pasó más de media hora cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se extrañó pues nadie sabía que estaba allí, ni solía recibir visitas. Caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con alguien a quien no esperaba.

-"Misako, que haces acá?"- dijo al verla en el umbral de la puerta.

-"pues nada, solo vine a ver a una amiga. Me vas a dejar pasar?"- preguntó con ligereza.

Haruka se mostró reticente a dejarle pasar, pues ya no tenía intenciones de continuar con juegos con ella, pero por otro lado no quería ser descortés con ella, pues después de todo, las cosas terminaron mal por su culpa, usándola para olvidar a Michiru e hiriéndola. Abrió completamente la puerta, y la chica ingresó al departamento.

-"como supiste que estaba en mi departamento?"- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-"pues te conozco. Estamos más conectadas de lo que tú crees Haruka, ya deberías saberlo"- dijo mientras servía dos vasos de Martini en el mueble del bar.

-"Misako, escucha. Sé que las cosas no resultaron bien y… bueno, me disculpo por no haber sido correcta contigo. Pero esto enserio se acabó"- aclaró sin rodeos.

-"ya cálmate, ya lo sé. Solo quiero pasarlo bien, mi noche se volvió aburrida"- dijo entregándole uno de los vasos mientras subía una ceja seductoramente.

-"tampoco estoy interesada en esa clase de diversión"- dijo tomando el vaso, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-"vamos, que no todo en la vida es sexo Haruka, se nota que no has cambiado nada. Solo vine porque estaba aburrida y contigo siempre me divierto"

-"supongo… supongo que no tiene nada de malo"

-"y por qué te fuiste tan temprano de esa fiesta?"- preguntó sentándose en el sillón.

-"estaba aburrida y la música no estaba… oye! también estabas ahí?"- preguntó comprendiendo cómo sabía que estaba en el departamento a esa hora.

-"jajaja, si… te estuve observando y noté que te fuiste temprano, así que vine"

-"no me gusta que me sigan"- respondió molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

-"anda, relájate. Solo creí que estarías tan aburrida como yo, es todo"- dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa para sacar un cigarrillo.

La rubia le vio cruzarse de piernas para acomodarse mejor en sillón. Diablos, recordó lo sexy que siempre encontró en su manera de fumar. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para enfriar su cabeza.

-"y… que te trae por aquí"- se sentó en el sillón de enfrente con el vaso en su mano, para tratar de relajarse.

-"ya te lo dije, vine a tomarme algo, estaba aburrida. La música era realmente mala en ese local"

-"es cierto. Ese dj era un novato"

Pasaron varios minutos de forzada conversación, donde la chica trataba de prolongar al máximo la visita, y la rubia trataba de no ser descortés. Con el rato se relajó y conversó con ella más augusto, como antes.

-"quieres un poco?"- ofreció sacando un papelillo de su billetera y otro cerrado y abultado.

-"em… claro, por qué no"- dijo recibiendo el papelillo para armar el cigarrillo con la hierba.

Después de encenderlo y compartirlo con la pelinegra, la tensión anterior definitivamente había acabado, relajándose por completo, tanto que después de un par de copas más tocaron un tema que la rubia no pretendía hacerlo.

-"y dime… que es lo que le ves a ella"

-"Misako… no comiences"

-"no estoy comenzando nada, solo trato de buscarle la lógica. Por qué ella?"

-"tú no lo entenderías"

-"por qué no"- frunció el ceño.

-"porque no te has enamorado de nadie. Porque yo tampoco sabía nada de eso hasta que la vi por primera vez y me enamoré de ella"

-"tienes razón, no lo entiendo"- se levantó molesta. –"no logro entenderte. Sabes que ella no te va a corresponder, solo estás perdiendo el tiempo con ella"

-"ya basta"

Ahora la rubia se levantó molesta, fingiendo llevar el vaso vacío al mueble para darle la espalda e ignorarle. No quería seguir con esa conversación, pues odiaba las conclusiones de la pelinegra. Entonces sintió cómo le tomaba el brazo para girarla, encontrándose demasiado cerca a la pelinegra de su rostro, mientras sus manos se aseguraban a su espalda para evitar algún intento de arrancar o soltarse por parte de la rubia.

-"piénsalo bien, no te parece absurdo? Llevas tanto tiempo embobada con esa chica que has olvidado divertirte. Dime…"- acercó su rostro al de la rubia, quien podía sentir el viento que salía de su boca muy cerca a la de ella, tentadoramente. –"… hace cuanto no estás con alguien?"

La respiración de Haruka se hizo más pesada al sentir ahora el aliento de ella resoplar en su oreja, mientras le seguía hablando. Cómo sabía esa chica que lugar era su punto débil.

-"Quien fue la última, yo? Pero eso fue hace mese… si sigues así… no volverás a estar con nadie más, o crees que esa niña se acostaría contigo? Anda, si también eres humana, no?"

La chica entonces volvió a poner su rostro frente al de la rubia, para besarle los labios. La rubia correspondió un segundo dejándose llevar por la situación, pero luego volteó el rostro para evitar que continuara.

-"no"- pero la chica le tomó del mentón para volver a besarle.

-"no qué? Enserio dirás que no?"- dijo entre besos, que eran débilmente evitados por la rubia. –"eres tan tonta al estar enamorada de ella, lo digo enserio, ella no te va a corresponder, no como tú quieres. Tu eres sólo su amiga, ella jamás se acostaría con una amiga, no crees?"

La rubia no contestó, sólo se quedó de pie mientras la chica le besaba, sin ser correspondida, pero tampoco siendo evitada. Lo que le decía le daba vueltas en la cabeza, además del efecto de lo consumido.

-"… pero no importa, úsame. Úsame como antes, como solíamos usarnos, sin estúpidos complejos ni ataduras. Solo satisface tus deseos conmigo y yo los míos contigo. Nadie pierde, todo lo contrario"

-"no… creo que…"- toda convicción fue terminada por desvanecerse cuando la pelinegra comenzó a besar su cuello y a desabotonar los primeros dos botones de su camisa.

-"shh… solo disfruta. Si quieres tener una fantasía, incluso puedes llamarme Michiru"- dijo mientras sus manso comenzaban a indagar en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Haruka cerró los ojos, sin comprender del todo esa sensación de dolor que provocaron sus palabras, pero que se aliviaban con aquel tacto. No, no se aliviaban, pero si le ayudaban a olvidar lo que había escuchado. Ya ni siquiera pensaba con claridad, su cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareada, mucho alcohol combinado tal vez no había sido una buena idea ese día. La pelinegra interrumpió su indagación por el cuerpo de la rubia, al igual que los pensamientos de esta, para volver a los labios de la rubia, quien esta vez sí le correspondió.

Una ola de pasión se apoderó de la rubia, quien correspondía con intensidad y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica, quien sonreía satisfecha al haber conseguido despertar la mirada lasciva de la rubia. Desabotonó sin mayor problema la blusa ya escotada de la pelinegra, contemplo unos segundos su cuerpo y continuó besándole, tomando el control de la situación, como era en el pasado.

Cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por los efectos relajadores de lo que había fumado, acomodando la realidad a la que su mente quería creer, pero un segundo de lucidez le hizo abrir los ojos y sintió como un choque a la realidad y a lo que estaba por hacer.

-"Misako, no"- dijo tomándole de los hombros para ella misma tirarse hacia atrás y así alejarse.

-"que?... no… no me digas que me vas a dejar así"

-"lo siento, enserio…"- se tomó unos segundos con los ojos fijos en los pechos descubiertos de la chica. Su expresión demostraba cuanto le estaba costando detener esto. –"créeme, enserio lo siento"- enfatizó.

-"no tienes por qué detenerte. Tú no le debes explicaciones a nadie"- dijo molesta por calentar la situación y dejarla a medio camino.

-"lo sé, pero si lo hago estaré traicionando mis propios sentimientos"- se sintió algo sonsa por lo que dijo, pues sonó también así.

-"ay por favor, ni tú te lo crees"- se acercó para continuar pero nuevamente la rubia se separó.

-"no no… si es enserio. No me la hagas más difícil Misako"- se corrió rápidamente del alcance de la chica tomando su camisa de vuelta del suelo.

-"que? Entonces realmente no vas a continuar?"- preguntó molesta.

-"perdón…"- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras con sus manos juntas enfatizaban la petición de perdón. –"mira… si quieres puedo llamar a un taxi o puedes quedarte. Duerme en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá"- no era usual ese gesto, ella no le cedía su cama a nadie, pero se sentía responsable en dejar a la chica así.

Misako sólo le miró furiosa, tomó su blusa y se fue rumbo a la habitación, cerrando de un portazo la puerta. La rubia se encogió de hombros al sentir el golpe de la puerta. Sólo esperaba a que no hiciera algún destrozo en su habitación como la última vez. Tomó una cobija y se acostó en el incómodo sillón.

A la mañana siguiente la pelinegra exigió que la fuese a dejar a su casa. La rubia agradeció que estuviese de mejor humor, sospechosamente de mejor humor. Aun así lo agradeció, tal vez comprendió el mensaje de ayer.

Una vez que la dejó en su casa vio el reloj para ver si estaba a tiempo de volver a la suya para cambiarse de ropa e ir a la escuela. Estaba atrasada por lo que salió sin comer nada, grave error. Se arrepintió una vez que se encontraba en la escuela. Iba por el pasillo rumbo comprar algo para comer cuando se encontró con Michiru.

-"trasnochaste?"- preguntó la chica sin rodeos.

-"claro, me ignoras todos estos días y sólo me hablas para reprocharme"

-"perdón si te ignoré, necesitaba mi espacio, es todo"

-"por si no lo has notado, soy una persona que necesita recibir atención"- dijo fingiendo enojo.

-"pues ya la tienes. Todo el mundo en esta escuela te presta atención"

-"no no no… necesito TU atención, así que dámela. Ahora, tengo hambre"- dijo acercándose. La chica solo suspiró.

-"bien, pero te compraré algo saludable"

-"no quiero comid…"- fue interrumpida.

-"si quieres mis atenciones, serán a mi manera"- dijo caminando al negocio, seguida de mala gana por la rubia.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad. La chica decidió relajarse y dejar que las cosas fluyeran, aunque no era lo mismo. Ahora era consciente de que no miraba a su amiga con los mismos ojos que antes, y a medida que pasaba más tiempo con ella, sentía cómo se hacía un segundo más dependiente de ella, y viceversa.

Al día siguiente fue igual de bueno, así también el que le siguió, las relaciones parecían fortalecerse. Eso tenía de muy buen humor a Haruka. Pensaba en ello mientras caminaba por el pasillo en las nubes como siempre cuando se topó con Misako. Pensó en evitarla, pues la chica claramente no debía estar muy contenta por su rechazo y sabía que no le costaba expresar su enojo. Pero no fue así, pues al topársela esta la saludó de muy buen humor.

-"espera… enserio no estás molesta?"- preguntó de una vez.

-"no, comprendí la directa, sabes? Aunque sigo pensando que lo único que haces es perder el tiempo con esa niña y terminaras regresando a mí como siempre"

-"Misako…"

-"bien bien… como quieras, no comenzaré. Oye, eso sí, se quedó mi sostén en tu departamento. Tráemelo mañana por favor, es muy costoso"- dijo con su tono altanero.

-"claro… ni que me lo quisiese dejar"- la chica solo rio y se despidió.

La rubia se fue a su casa con muy buen humor, ahora sí que todo marchaba bien. Se sintió bien porque las cosas hayan terminado en buenos términos con la pelinegra, pues se sentía responsable por lo que le había hecho antes, no lo merecía. Pero decidió dar vuelta a la página sobre ese tema. Sonriente acomodó su bufanda y se fue a la casa de Michiru a hacerle una visita.

Mientras esos días pasaron, también tenía de muy buen humor a Michiru, que sentía por momentos los destellos de seguridad en los sentimientos hacia la rubia. Era una locura total, pero tal vez no era una de esas locuras malas después de todo. Al día siguiente de la usual visita de Haruka a su casa fue a buscar sus cosas para la clase de gimnasia. Ese día toda la escuela tendría un día de ejercicio. Caminó hasta su casillero, encontrándose que la presencia de alguien jamás le agradó, Misako. Sintió la mirada arrogante de la pelinegra sobre ella, pero decidió ignorarla, mirando hacia su frente.

-"Michiru Kaioh… pero que sorpresa"

La peliverde no respondió, solo caminó hasta su casillero abriéndolo para revisar dentro de este.

-"y dime… Haruka ha hablado algo de mí?"

-"deberías darte cuenta que lo tuyo con Haruka ya se acabó hace tiempo"- dijo sin perder su elegancia.

-"vaya, no decía lo mismo hace unos días en su departamento. Parecía feliz ese día por la mañana cuando me fue a dejar a mi casa antes de la escuela. No dormimos nada"

-"que grosera eres. Además ella no te dejaría entrar a su departamento, menos después de lo que sucedió entre ustedes"- dijo restándole importancia con su voz, aunque si le quedó la idea rondando.

-"sucede querida, porque sigue y seguirá sucediendo, como siempre"

-"no hables de ella como si fuese de tu propiedad. Ella es mucho más que un objeto"- dijo molesta. La chica se sorprendió de las palabras de Michiru. Se relajó y sonrió.

-"como sea… no deberías involucrarte entre nosotras"- el fuerte cerrar de la puerta del casillero de Michiru le hizo sonreír más.

-"no hay nada entre ustedes dos. Deja de ser tan molesta"

-"era enserio cuando dije lo del otro días. Tiene mis marcas por todo su cuello, tal vez lo notarías si no tuviera esa tonta bufanda todo el día"- la chica frunció el ceño al escucharla. –"… tal vez en su departamento fue donde perdí mi ropa interior. Nos vemos"

Se levantó y se fue, cruzándose con Haruka, quien la saludo con una sonrisa con un gesto con la mano. Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Michiru, quien seguía viendo por donde se fue la chica, con el ceño fruncido.

-"y tú? Lista para la clase de ejercicio?"- preguntó de buen humor. –"oye… todo bien?"- preguntó cuidadosamente al ver la expresión de la chica.

Michiru volteó a la rubia. Entrecerró los ojos mientras le miraba, tratando de encontrar un signo de que lo que había dicho aquella chica era cierto.

-"por qué me miras así sirena… no me digas que ya hice algo malo"- dijo a la defensiva sin entender el silencio severo.

Miró a la rubia, traía ya su buzo puesto. Se trató de fijar en el cuello pero el polerón estaba con el cierre hasta arriba, cubriéndole el cuello. Sería demasiado tonto si lo que decía esa chica era cierto. Además que Haruka había acabado con eso, debía creer en lo que la rubia le decía. Su rostro se suavizó.

-"no… no es nada"- dijo soltando el aire riendo un poco.

-"bien, ve a cambiarte entonces, si no quieres retrasarte"

Todo el día estuvieron haciendo ejercicios de diferente clase. Para al cabo del final del día todos estaban exhaustos. Ya era hora de cambiarse, y Michiru ya estaba terminando cuando entró la rubia. Agradeció a todos los santos por no haberse cambiado delante de ella, mientras Haruka los maldecía. En medio del bullicio de las demás chicas conversando, Michiru estaba arreglando las cosas en su bolso mientras la rubia sacaba sus ropas del casillero.

-"si que estuvo duro"- comentó la chica.

-"si… pero ninguno de la escuela era competencia para mí"

-"si vas a ser buena ganadora deberías ser humilde, no crees?"

-"para qué? La gracia de ganar es enrostrarle al resto que soy la mejor"- sonrió, la chica rio.

Mientras conversaban entró al camerino Misako. Sonrió al ver que ambas estaban aun allí, mientras contrastó a la expresión de Michiru, quien decidió ignorarla para seguir conversando con Haruka.

-"Hola querida… felicitaciones por tus triunfos constantes"

-"gracias. Soy la mejor"- respondió a la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo con coquetería usual.

Esta vez esa coquetería a la cual Michiru estaba acostumbrada a recibir y otras veces presenciar le molestó de sobre manera. Pero un fuerte dolor al abdomen sintió al ver cómo la rubia se soltaba el polerón, dejando ver su cuello por fin, que mostraban un par de marcas.

-"oye… toma"- dijo la rubia tirándole una bolsa a la pelinegra.

-"gracias"-dijo la pelinegra riendo.

La rubia volvió su atención al casillero para dejar el polerón en éste y terminar de sacar su ropa. Mientras, Misako, sabiendo que la chica aun observaba la bolsa que le había recién entregado, sacó su contenido. Michiru abrió más los ojos y entreabrió la boca al notar que lo que había adentro era ropa interior de la pelinegra. Sintió como la respiración se le dificultó, viendo la sonrisa de satisfacción de la pelinegra, y las marcas en el cuello de la rubia que seguía atenta en su casillero.

* * *

_Dividí este capitulo en 2 porque se me estaba haciendo muy largo. Pero la segunda parte viene en unos minutos! asi que no les tendré con las esperas habituales jeje. La verdad subí este para terminar los detalles de la continuación y subirla hoy mismo._

_Al parecer las cosas no se vienen tan faciles.. mujajaja!_

_Bsos!_


	17. Todo tiene su concecuencia Parte II

17. Todo tiene su consecuencia, parte II

.

Soltó el bolso dejándolo caer, haciendo que el ruido llamase la atención de la rubia. Haruka le miró divertida e intrigada por la cara de Michiru. Entonces la chica volvió a tomar el bolso y salió corriendo. La rubia se sorprendió por la reacción, miró a Misako, quien tenía una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros. Salió del camarín divisando a la chica que caminaba muy rápido.

-"oye, detente"- le dijo tratando de alcanzarla, pero la chica no parecía detenerse. –"para"- dijo tomándole del brazo, lo que hizo que la chica se diera vuelta bruscamente, así zafándose del agarre.

-"que?"- dijo molestia.

-"por qué estás molesta? No es para…"- pero la chica le interrumpió.

-"tienes razón. No tengo por qué estar molesta, después de todo solo estás siendo tú. No sé en qué estaba pensando, no vale la pena"- dijo molesta para luego irse.

-"no no… tú no te vas. A que te refieres con eso de que no vale la pena"

-"a que lo olvides!"- dijo furiosa.

Antes de que pudiese responder algo la chica se fue con rapidez. Le tomó un par de segundos analizar bien lo que dijo, entonces su mente alojó una posible respuesta ante tal reacción.

-"podría ser que…"

Inmediatamente frunció el ceño y caminó con rapidez en sentido contrario a la chica, específicamente al encuentro de la pelinegra que terminaba de cerrar su casillero del pasillo.

-"que mierda hiciste"- dijo tomándola con violencia por el brazo.

-"le dije solo la verdad sobre nosotras querida. Sabes, a la larga te hago un favor, ya te dije y el tiempo me ha dado la razón, ella solo te traerá problemas"

-"Veo que contigo no me sirve ser sutil o delicada. Déjame en paz de una vez por todas y no te metas más en mi vida"

-"entonces por qué siempre vuelves a mi?"- dijo burlona.

-"despierta de una vez, quieres? Yo ya no te busco porque no me interesas… ya te lo dije, estoy enamorada de Michiru y es enserio!"

-"ella es sólo un capricho que…"

-"ya basta! Deja de hablar como si me conocieras y desaparece de una vez por todas de mi vida!"- gritó fuera de sí, empujándola con fuerza contra el casillero para marcharse.

Caminaba rápido, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente, estaba completamente cabreada. Maldijo el momento en que la dejó volver a entrar en su vida. Se detuvo para darle un golpe a un casillero, para descargar su rabia. Odiaba que alguien se creyera con ese derecho de propiedad sobre ella, pero sobretodo odió que hiciera pensar eso a Michiru. Esas palabras le dieron a entender que la chica estaba respondiendo a sus sentimientos de algún modo, pero ahora estaba todo arruinado, no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Tomó el auto y manejó rápido hacia la casa de la chica.

Mientras tanto Michiru llegaba a su habitación. Cómo agradeció que sus padres no estuvieras, pues así no tendría que dar explicaciones del rostro que traía. Sintió rabia, mucha rabia, pero por sobre todo consigo misma. Cómo era posible que dejase que esa idea absurda de tener algo con Haruka siquiera se cruzara por su cabeza. Era una verdadera idiota, si sabía perfectamente que obviando el hecho de que era una chica, simplemente al fin de cuentas seguía siendo Haruka Tenoh. Tomó el cuaderno donde había escrito esa lista, sacó la hoja y la tiró al papelero.

-"estúpida"- se dijo a ella misma, apretando los puños y encogiendo sus hombros.

Entonces después de reprimir ese enojo con aquel gesto, sintió un sentimiento desolador. Le invadieron las ganas de llorar. Pero no alcanzó si quiera a hacerlo cuando escuchó el timbre. Su empleada ya se había ido por lo que fue ella a abrir la puerta, encontrándose nada menos que con Haruka. Inmediatamente trató de cerrar la puerta, pero el brazo de la rubia se lo impidió.

-"Michiru, por favor déjame hablar contigo"

-"vete ahora"- forcejeó la puerta para cerrarla.

-"déjame explicarlo"- dijo tratando de entrar.

-"no!"- la empujó hacia afuera logrando cerrar la puerta. –"no hay nada que hablar Haruka Tenoh, así que vete a tu casa"

La rubia se quedó en el pórtico llamándola, pero no escuchó nada más desde el interior. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para observar a la ventana que sabía era su alcoba, donde de seguro ya estaba. Volvió a gritar llamándola pero no recibió respuesta. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos y nada. Solo botó el aire pesadamente y volvió a su automóvil y marcharse, mientras la chica miró por la cortina discretamente al notar cómo ponía en marcha el motor e irse.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Haruka fue totalmente evitada, y claro, fue evidente ya que no se la topó en todo el día, ni siquiera en los lugares que frecuentaba. Como era de esperarse, fue bastante evidente que algo había sucedido para sus conocidos.

-"oye Michiru, sucedió algo?"- preguntó Lita al verla mirando hacia todos lados preocupada.

-"no… nada"

-"tengo la impresión de que estás evitando a Haruka. Esa arrogante te hizo algo?"- preguntó alterándose con la idea.

-"no me la nombres"- soltó en un arranque de honestidad.

-"lo sabía. Que te hizo, se propasó contigo? Te violentó? Te golpeó? porque si es así yo misma…!"

-"no no… cálmate, no es nada de eso. En serio no es nada"- dijo al darse cuenta de que no podría explicar la razón de su enojo.

-"entonces… no lo entiendo. Por qué el enojo"

-"porque… porque es una idiota que nunca cambiará, por eso! Fui una tonta en creer que sería distinto"

La castaña entonces abrió y entre cerró los ojos suspicazmente. Tal vez parecía entender a donde se dirigía este enojo. No estaba tan equivocada en sus sospechas después de todo. Y de ser así por supuesto que imaginó el resto, Haruka arruinó algo siendo Haruka.

-"entonces… si era cierto"

-"no, no es cierto, bien? no me podría enamorar de alguien como ella"

-"yo no te dije nada de enamorarse"- dijo sonriente.

Michiru rápidamente se sonrojó al notarse descubierta por culpa de ella misma. Trató de buscar una explicación a la respuesta que dio, pero la sonrisa de su amiga la desesperaba hasta bloquearla.

-"yo no podría, entiendes? Y si mi tonta cabeza se llegó a confundir por un segundo con esa idea…"- se calmó un poco más a tal punto de agachar la mirada y sonreír con tristeza. –"… se esfumó al darme cuenta que no tiene sentido. Ella no va a cambiar, no importa lo que diga, sus palabras nunca terminan siendo serias. Ella nunca termina siendo seria"- se sentó en la banca finalmente. Su amiga le vio ahora más seria y se sentó junto a ella, suspirando.

-"bien… en eso tienes razón. Pero, no sé, tengo la impresión de que ahora habla enserio con respecto a ti. De verdad nunca la había visto así"

-"no importa. Tal vez todo es por algo, esto debe ser una confusión nada más. Haruka no va a cambiar por mí, y creo que tampoco quiero cambiar para ella"

.

-"oye, ocurrió algo con Michiru?"- preguntó Seiya a la rubia que se encontraba Sentada en el pasto, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

-"si… Misako"- solo dijo sin mostrar su rostro.

-"que? No me digas que recaíste con esa chica otra vez"

-"no… osea si… pero no me acosté con ella. Solo…"- recordó aquella noche y suspiró. –"bueno… no me acosté con ella, pero… ahgg!"- gruñó y levantó la mirada. –"te juro que yo no quería. Ella me buscó y…"

-"ahh, Haruka"- resopló su amigo. –"enserio Haruka, te pasas"

-"si… lo sé! lo sé! No me lo recuerdes y ayúdame a solucionar esto!"- dijo enojada.

-"pero cómo pretendes conquistar a alguien si le dices que la amas y después sigues con tu vida de soltera de siempre? Eso es muy poco confiable, no crees? Sobre todo si ella está tan confundida"

-"si no estuviese tan indecisa tal vez no habría recaído con Misako!"- respondió rápidamente.

-"Haruka! Por dios, no es cualquier cosa. No se trata de si le gustas o no, se trata de su sexualidad! Es obvio que le tome tiempo decidirse, pero se suponía que tu estarías ahí para reafirmarle sus sentimientos, no?"

-"yaaa Seiya déjalo! No me martirices más. Ya suficiente tengo con el enojo de Michiru. Conociéndola jamás me volverá a hablar"

-"ahora no lo entiendo. Ustedes no tienen nada aun. Ella te ha visto antes con Misako"

-"no… esta vez es distinto. Esta vez si podía sentir que las cosas iban bien entre nosotras, pero tuvo que ocurrir esto. Y Michiru no me deja siquiera acercarme a ella un metro cuando se me escapa. Creo que si paso un día más sin verla enloqueceré"- dijo tomando sus cabellos para volver a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas.

-"bueno amiga… creo que realmente la cagaste"- iba a poner una mano sobre su cabeza, pero se retractó al ver la cara de furia de la rubia tras sus palabras. –"bien, cálmate. Por qué no hablas con ella y le dices que estas arrepentida. Dile lo que realmente sientes"

-"pero cómo lo hago, no logro encontrarme con ella. No me quiere ver"

-"yo… no lo sé realmente"

-"tú…"- dijo levantándose del pasto. –"… realmente apestas como consejero"

El chico solo se encogió de hombros tal vez coincidiendo con lo que había dicho su amiga. Haruka solo entrecerró los ojos y se fue. Debía encontrarse con Michiru como fuese. Esperó escondida por más de una hora entre unos matorrales hasta que Michiru pasara por el pasillo antes la salida de la escuela, hasta que la vio salir. La chica iba despreocupada caminando hasta que se sobresaltó al notar que la rubia salía de la nada.

-"Michiru… me tienes que escuchar"- dijo sacándose unas hojas de su ropa.

-"tienes idea de lo sicópata que fue esconderte allí"- dijo con indiferencia.

-"es enserio… hablemos"- dijo absolutamente seria, poniendo nerviosa a la chica.

-"no Haruka, esto es enserio. No hay nada que hablar"- respondió desviando la mirada.

-"yo enserio no quise. Yo esa noche había tomado mucho y…"

-"ya no quiero oír detalles. Solo somos amigas, por lo que no tienes ninguna explicación que darme…"- fue interrumpida.

-"yo no me acosté con ella"

-"vaya, pues felicitaciones"- dijo con ironía.

-"no seas sarcástica por favor"- dijo afligida.

-"bien, eso era todo?"

-"no… yo… yo enserio te…"

-"ya cállate y tómate algo enserio alguna vez en la vida. Siempre es lo mismo"- interrumpió subiendo la voz.

-"esto sí es enserio! Y tú… yo sé que tu también sientes algo por mi"

-"si Haruka, si siento algo por ti. Pero ahora más que nunca lo confirmo. Tú y yo somos amigas, y no seremos nada más que eso. Así que solo no vuelvas a insistir con ese tema, porque ese hecho nunca va a cambiar"- dijo mientras trataba de evitar que se empañaran sus ojos.

La rubia sintió cómo dolieron esas palabras. Vio cómo la chica volteó para seguir caminando, lo que hizo que el dolor y la sensación de vacío aumentara. No lo resistió y la abrazó por la espalda para detenerla, escondiendo su rostro en la cabeza de la chica que le daba la espalda.

-"no digas eso por favor"- susurró.

La chica se detuvo mientras la rubia la abrazaba a la altura de sus hombros. Sintió la sensación de mareo ante el contacto, apoyó la mano en el antebrazo de la rubia y cerró los ojos. Quiso retractarse, voltear y decirle que se olvidara de lo último que había dicho, pero tuvo miedo, miedo a dejarla entrar de esa manera en su vida para luego ser lastimada. Pasó un minuto de silencio en donde se mantuvieron estáticas, hasta que la chica movió el antebrazo de Haruka de su cuello.

-"nos vemos mañana en la escuela Haruka"- dijo retomando su caminar hasta llegar al auto donde el chofer le esperaba.

Haruka se quedó de pie mirando hacia afuera, ya había pasado un minuto desde que el auto se había ido, pero seguía reflexionando. No creyó que la situación le dolería tanto, ni que doliese así.

Mientras Michiru miraba por la ventana del auto en movimiento, limpiando una lagrima que se había escapado sin autorización. Creyó que sería más fácil darle un fin a lo que, antes de que todo esto sucediera, había pensado, pero otra cosa muy distinta era hacerlo y decirlo en voz alta, frente a ella. Pero sabía que era lo mejor. Haruka no era para ella, eran demasiado distintas. Haruka no dejaría de ser Haruka solo por ella, los hechos demostraban que no cambiaría. Al final todas esas historias de rompe corazones que escuchó acerca de la rubia parecían cobrar sentido. Rió levemente al notar que ya ni siquiera parecía recordar el hecho de peso de que Haruka era mujer.

-"está bien señorita?"- preguntó el chofer viéndole por el retrovisor.

-"si Shiro, no pasa nada"- dijo con su voz suave.

.

Desde esa tarde Haruka estuvo reflexiva acerca de lo sucedido. Si bien era cierto antes estaba desesperada porque la chica le volviese a hablar y todo fuese como siempre, las palabras de Michiru provocaron mayor impacto del que creyó. Cuando ella le dijo que no serían más que solo amigas, el cómo lo dijo, su rostro, dolió más de lo que imaginó. Sintió una ola de miedo y su perspectiva a sus sentimientos cambió. Antes sí, estaba segura que estaba enamorada y que en la eventualidad del tiempo Michiru también se enamoraría y todo estaría bien. Y debía reconocerlo, su amor tenía algo de capricho. Pero ahora sintió incertidumbre de que tal vez eso no sucedería, y pudo sentirlo cuando vio la expresión de Michiru, se puso en el lugar de la chica y tomó otra perspectiva de la situación.

-"Haruka, oye estás bien?"- preguntó con tono preocupado Seiya al verla sentada en el pasto.

-"creo que… no"- dijo sin dejar de ver a una nube que despejaba el día.

-"has estado rara, nunca te había visto así"- dijo sentándose a su lado. Pasó el brazo por el hombro de la rubia y esta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-"yo tampoco"

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que debieron volver a clases. Debía reconocerlo, estar con Seiya siempre le subía el ánimo. En el transcurso del día no vio a Michiru por ningún lado. No le sorprendió mucho el que le evitara. Lo que si le sorprendió saber que ni siquiera Lita sabía dónde estaba hace un par de horas.

Era ya la última clase y quiso saltársela, no tenía ánimos de escuchar a la maestra de filosofía parlotear sin parar. Iba caminando cuando se encontró con Misako, que parecía haberla buscado hace un rato. No tuvo ánimos siquiera de evitarla.

-"cómo estás?"- preguntó con esa sonrisa altanera habitual.

-"como crees tú. Misako, no tengo ánimos de hablar contigo estupideces"- dijo con tono monótono.

-"que? No me vas gritar y tratar mal de nuevo?"- preguntó molesta con ironía. La rubia solo suspiró.

-"no Misako, no me provocas ya ni eso. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz y te alejes de mi vida por lo que le resta a la tuya"- siguió caminando con el mismo desgano de hace un rato.

-"jajaja eres tan tonta Haruka. Te dije que esto no se quedaría así Haruka, pero no me creíste"- la rubia se detuvo y volteó.

-"tu lo planeaste?"

-"la verdad es que eso no, sólo se dio. Yo realmente quería estar contigo esa noche pero me rechazaste. Creí que podía volver a funcionar algo, pero veo que sigues embobada por esa niña. No puedo dejarte tan campante después de rechazarme. Una vez puedo soportarlo, pero dos no lo permito"

-"a que te refieres con que 'eso no' fue planeado. Planeaste algo más?"- la chica sonrió burlona, provocando que la tranquilidad de Haruka se acabara. –"Misako! Que mierda piensas hacer?"

-"Dime Haruka, que es lo que más te gusta de ella? Su inocencia? Su dulzura?... su… virginidad?"

-"De que mierda estás hablando! Donde está Michiru!"- la histeria comenzó a apoderarse de ella, sacudiéndole de los hombros.

-"Solo digamos que ya no la tendrás como quieres. Todo esto es tu culpa Haruka, te dije que no se quedaría así"

Había hecho saltos mortales con su motocicleta, carreras clandestinas de alto riesgo y muchas estupideces que ponían el riesgo su vida, pero jamás había sentido a su corazón latir de esa manera tan feroz. Soltó los hombros de la pelinegra y se echó a correr con todo lo que le daba sus piernas. Sus manos le sudaban mientras trataba de pensar con claridad y evitar correr a ciegas por la escuela. Sabía que algo feo había tramado Misako, la conocía y conocía ese lado perverso. Pensar que alguna vez ese lado le era atractivo. Se detuvo y recordó, donde ellas solían escabullirse para beber, drogarse en ocasiones y tener sexo.

La rubia entonces corrió por el gimnasio, su corazón latía muy rápido, mezcla de susto y adrenalina. Pasó rápidamente hasta abrir la puerta de la bodega. Lo que vio la dejó helada por un segundo. Michiru se encontraba tirada en una colchoneta, llorando, semidesnuda, con sus ropas rasgadas, mientras sobre ella se encontraba un chico forcejeando con sus manos para que le permitiera tocar más de lo que ya había hecho.

-"Michiru"- dijo casi sin habla.

La chica estaba desesperada, tratando de evitar que aquel chico continuara, pero su fuerza la superaba y comenzaba a creer que efectivamente él lograría su objetivo, terminar de abusar de ella. Cuando ya casi no tenía más fuerzas para evitar lo aparentemente inevitable, apretó los ojos mientras sollozaba. Pero de pronto dejó de sentir las impetuosas y abusivas manos de su agresor sobre ella, por lo que abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una furiosa Haruka lanzando al chico contra unos caballetes, desarmándolos.

La rubia se dirigía al chico que se encontraba aun en el suelo cuando escuchó el sollozo de la chica, olvidando por completo al muchacho, quien aprovechó el descuido para huir.

-" te alcanzó a hacer algo?"- dijo tomándole el rostro.

La chica trataba de calmar los sollozos y negó levemente con la cabeza. La rubia soltó el aire contenido de hace un rato. Michiru entonces se aferró a la rubia y soltó el llanto contenido.

-"calma… todo está bien ya. Calma"- dijo sacándose su chaqueta para cubrirla.

Continuó calmándola hasta que el llanto cesó. Estaba realmente aliviada que hubiese llegado, ahora se sentía más segura en sus brazos. Haruka la llevó hasta su auto para llevarla a su casa. No dijo ninguna palabra durante el camino. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidas por sus padres, a los que la rubia había dado aviso por su celular mientras conducía.

-"muchísimas gracias Haruka, de no ser por ti esto habría sido peor"- dijo su padre con la rubia en la sala, mientras la señora Kaioh estaba con su hija en la alcoba.

-"no quiero pensar en eso"- dijo recibiendo el vaso de bebida que el señor Kaioh le entregaba, aun absorta.

En eso la señora Kaioh bajó las escaleras, captando la atención de ambos que esperaban en la sala.

-"está aun aturdida. Tiene marcas en su cuerpo de que la atacaron, pero ella me dijo que no alcanzó a pasar nada"- dijo con pesar, a lo que ambos respondieron resoplando y mirando al suelo. –"Pidió verte Haruka, pero se quedó dormida"- dijo la madre.

-"puedo… verla?"

-"claro, pasa un momento"- dijo indicándole la habitación con la mano.

La rubia entró con cautela a la habitación. La vio dormida, su piel tenía más color a cuando la trajo a su casa. El susto realmente la desgastó. Pudo ver en sus brazos marcas de haber sido tomada con violencia, pronto serían moretones, al igual que la marca de los dedos de su agresor en el área del cuello y pecho, que daban cuenta de que no fue sutil al arrancarle la ropa. Le tomó la mano, apenas rozándola. El sentimiento de rabia se volvió a apoderar de ella. Frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación.

-"Haruka, quieres una taza de té?"

-"no, gracias señora Kaioh. Será mejor que los deje y vuelva a mi casa"

-"otra vez muchas gracias hija"- volvió a decir el señor Kaioh.

La rubia solo asintió y salió de la casa de la chica. Apenas se sentó en el asiento, pudo sentir la ira fluir por sus venas. Sus manos apretaron el volante. Así las cosas no se quedarían.

.

Era ya de noche, cerca de las 11 pm. Una noche fría, todos abrigados del viento. Un auto llevaba estacionado varios minutos, uno negro. Esos ojos verdes, impacientes, a la espera de su presa. Y fue exactamente como lo pensó, allí estaba Riku Konda, estudiante de secundaria de la escuela Mugen, que por favores a cambio de esas maravillosas pastillas que Misako conseguía, se prestó para la venganza de esta misma, atacando a Michiru. El solo recordarlo le revolvió el estómago a Haruka.

Se bajó de su auto, se puso la capucha del buzo y caminó con paso firme y determinado, sosteniendo una palanca metálica. El chico, un poco más bajo que la rubia, cabello negro ondulado, acababa de prender un cigarrillo para pasar el frío. Tal vez fue por eso que no prestó atención a la persona que se acercaba directamente por el lado y le golpea con lo que traía en las mano con enorme fuerza en las piernas, mandándolo al suelo entre un gran grito de dolor. No logró atinar a nada cuando esta persona con capucha suelta el metal y se pone sobre él, y tomándole con una mano por el cuello de su ropa, con la otra golpeaba con su puño en repetidas ocasiones.

-"hijo de puta… te mataré!"- decía sin cansarse mientras seguía golpeando, dejando ver su rostro.

-"Ha… Haru…"- no terminó de decirlo porque otro golpe nuevamente le golpeaba su ensangrentado rostro.

La gente alrededor comenzaba a escandalizarse al ver cómo a vista y paciencia de todos, una persona golpeaba brutalmente a otra que no tenía oportunidad ni fuerzas de defenderse. La rubia lo levanta para lanzarlo contra un poste y continuar golpeándolo. Su adrenalina era tal que no escuchaba al resto de la gente que exclamaban a que lo soltara, puesto que ninguno se atrevía a intervenir. Atacó sus piernas, brazos y abdomen, para volver al rostro. Cada golpe no era suficiente para alivianar su ira. Pero este ajuste de cuenta no quedaría impune, puesto que para la mala suerte, o tal vez buena suerte, la policía estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, quienes habían sido ya avisados del incidente.

-"Hey tú! Detente ahora mismo"- gritó un oficial acercándose, pero la rubia lo ignoró por completo.

El oficial entonces detuvo a la rubia tomándole de los brazos para quitarla de encima del malogrado chico, pero Haruka se zafó, empujando al policía y volviendo al chico para golpearlo. Tuvo que intervenir dos policías más para quitarla de encima.

-"suéltenme! Dije que me suelte! Lo voy a matar!"- gritó tratando de zafarse para volver al ataque, pero esta vez lograron tomarla bien para que no se escapase.

-"llama a la ambulancia"- dijo un policía al otro que estaba libre.

-"Ya suéltenme! Nadie me toma así! Nadie! Soy Haruka Tenoh!"- exclamó resistiéndose al eminente arresto.

-"si si… tú vienes con nosotros"

Un tercer policía ajustaba las esposas a las manos de la aun resistente rubia, mientras los otros dos trataban de llevarla al vehículo de arresto.

.

Michiru se encontraba en su alcoba en cama. Sus padres le dijeron que ese día no fuese a clases. Su madre le entregó personalmente el desayuno a su cama.

-"mamá, enserio estoy bien"

-"no hija, no estás bien. No sabes el susto que pasamos, pero esto no se quedará así. Ahora mismo iremos con tu padre a la escuela a exigir que tome cartas en el asunto"

-"no tienen que hacerlo…"

-"eso no está en discusión Michiru. Ahora descansa, si? Te traje unas películas para que te distraigas"- dijo su madre besando su frente antes de levantarse para salir de la habitación.

-"Mamá…"- la aludida se detuvo. –"… que pasó con Haruka?"

-"se fue después de venir a dejarte. Descuida, de seguro te vendrá a visitar hoy"

Una vez sola se volvió a recostar. Trató de olvidarlo, pero a cada rato volvía el episodio de violencia. Cómo a base de engaños fue llevaba a la bodega del gimnasio, donde supuestamente estaría Haruka que la necesitaba urgente, pero sólo se encontró con Misako, y lo más aterrador, ese chico. Después de insultarla y atacarla físicamente, le ordenó al chico que lo hiciera. Y antes de irse, aun recordaba lo que le dijo.

_-"no te vuelvas a acercar a Haruka. Nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieses escuchado desde un principio"_

Luego se fue de allí, dejándola a solas con él. Se acercó y la tomó a la fuerza de las muñecas. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, no quería volver a recordarlo. Se volvió a sentir sucia, no porque fuese su culpa, sino por la falta de pudor de su agresor. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, no quería volver a pensar en ello.

Pasaron las horas, vio una de las películas que le llevó su madre pero no le logró distraer del todo. Si volvía a recordar lo sucedido, recordaba entonces lo que sucedió después y se tranquilizaba.

-"Haruka"- murmuró.

Se sintió tan aliviada de que interviniera justo a tiempo. Y no solo porque evitó que aquella agresión pasara a mayores, sino porque simplemente era ella. Deseó verla, pero tal vez era muy temprano para visitas. Decidió levantarse, no era que tampoco estuviese enferma o algo. Al rato sintió cómo llamaban a la puerta.

-"Señorita Michiru, tiene visitas"

El rostro de la chica se iluminó al escuchar aquello. Entonces dejó pasar a un grupo de chicas, sus amigas. Apenas entraron Serena se lanzó a los brazos de Michiru llorando.

-"Michiru… fue terrible lo que te hicieron"- lloriqueaba.

-"ya… calma Serena, ya pasó"

-"Serena, se supone que nosotros venimos a apoyar a Michiru"- reprochó Rei.

-"no te preocupes Rei, ya estoy bien"

-"tus padres nos contaron lo que sucedió, y vinimos enseguida terminaron las clases"- dijo Lita.

-"gracias, no se hubieran molestado en venir"

Las chicas la llenaron de chocolates y cosas asó, mientras continuaron conversando cuando sintió la puerta nuevamente.

-"señorita Michiru, tiene más visitas"

Nuevamente el rostro de Michiru se iluminó al formarse expectativas, pero quien entró no era quien se había imaginado, más bien dicho quienes.

-"Chicos"- se sorprendió la chica al ver a los tres.

-"como te sientes Michiru?"- preguntó Seiya entregándole un globo de una figura.

-"bien bien, gracias"- respondió sorprendida por el gesto.

-"buscamos al idiota que te atacó, pero el muy cobarde no se apareció"- dijo Taiki.

-"pero no se salvará de la golpiza. Eso es garantizado"

-"pero que sexy"- comentó Mina, quien recibió de respuesta sólo una ceja levantada del chico.

-"y… Haruka?"- preguntó de pronto Michiru.

-"no lo sé, no se presentó hoy en la escuela"- respondió Taiki.

-"o tal vez entró y se las saltó todas. Ya ni siquiera noto la diferencia"- comentó Yaten mientras todos reían y asentían.

Se pusieron a conversar animadamente todos cuando el celular de Seiya comenzó a sonar.

-"no vas a contestar?"- preguntó Michiru.

-"naa… es un numero que no conozco, además hoy estamos para ti"- dijo con galantería colgando.

-"hablando de celulares, el mío se descargó"- comentó Taiki viendo el suyo.

-"tengo una idea… alguien quiere jugar cartas?"- preguntó entusiasmada Serena.

A los minutos se encontraban todos en la habitación jugando. Mina se esforzaba por mirar las cartas de Yaten, este se defendía, y mientras discutían, Serena aprovechaba el descuido para ver las de Mina. De pronto comenzó a sonar el celular del más bajo.

-"si?"- contestó. –"golfa! Donde te habías metido"- captó inmediatamente la atención de Michiru. –"oye, no me grites, eh? Que no te escucho nada… que?... que? Ahgg… que molestia"- cortó.

-"era ella?"- preguntó la chica.

-"si, donde se metió?"- preguntó ahora el pelinegro.

-"que se yo. Solo me gritó que porque no contesté antes y bobadas por el estilo. Le corté"

.

-"Yaten! Yaten! Ahhh! No cuelgues!... mierda!"- colgó con violencia el auricular.

-"bien, esa fue tu última llamada"- dijo la oficial a su lado.

-"no no! una más. Le pagaré lo que sea! Una más!"

-"ya van tres con esta, es suficiente. Ahora vuelve a tu celda"- dijo tomándole del brazo.

-"que no me toque! Que no sabe quién soy?"- dijo con arrogancia.

-"si, ya lo ha repetido varias veces, ahora entre si no quiere más cargos aun"

La policía la guió hasta una celda compartida donde la volvió a encerrar. Había pasado la noche allí con otras personas que habían cometido otras faltas. Cuando la ingresaron le agregaron aparte de la agresión al muchacho, el ofender a un oficial y oponerse al arresto. Y así la mala conducta seguía.

-"todos ustedes se van a arrepentir, deberían saber con quién están tratando"- reclamó, pero no fue oída.

Se volvió a sentar en una banca, maldiciendo a sus amigos por no haber contestado ninguno a sus llamados. Según el conducto regular debía solo pasar la noche por la falta, pero al agregarse las otras dos, y que aun eran constantes los insultos hacia la autoridad, la soltarían al día siguiente. Sus amigos habrían sido el único pase de libertad si pagaban la fianza, pero ninguno contestó. Volvió a maldecir.

-"como detesto a las niñas hijas de papi. Solo terminan aquí por alguna aventura rebelde estúpida"- comentó otra de las reclusas.

-"no deberías provocar a alguien que está aquí por golpear a un chico brutalmente"- respondió desafiante.

-"ustedes dos, ya basta"- llamó la atención el oficial.

Sería una larga noche.

.

Después de horas los chicos se fueron. Realmente le habían subido el ánimo con su visita, pero no dejaba de pensar en Haruka. Se preguntaba por qué no había ido a visitarle. Se acostó pensando en qué estaría haciendo en ese momento.

.

-"… y entonces me tejió una bufanda. Debe ser el mejor regalo de todos, no creen? Apuesto que nadie les ha hecho un regalo así"- dijo orgullosa.

-"a mí una vez me regalaron un…"- dijo una de las chicas, pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-"nada es mejor que esa bufanda"

-"si que estás enamorada"- comentó otra de las chicas. –"pero creo que tu amigo tiene razón. Tal vez deberías ponerte más seria"

-"mmm… tiene sentido"- dijo pensativa.

-"anda… cuéntanos más"

.

Al día siguiente Michiru fue a la escuela. Sólo rogó por no encontrarse con la pelinegra. Buscó por todas partes a la rubia pero no encontró rastros de ella. Estaba conversando con Taiki y Yaten cuando llegó Seiya.

-"oigan, se enteraron?"- todos le miraron esperando la noticia. –"es Riku, el chico que te atacó Michiru"

-"que hay con ese idiota, ya se apareció?"- preguntó Yaten.

-"no… está en el hospital. La noche del día en que te atacó, le dieron una paliza que lo envió al hospital"

-"que?"- preguntaron al unísono.

-"si… tiene un par de fracturas y contusiones que lo tendrán unos días hospitalizado"

-"pero que habrá sucedido"- se preguntó la chica.

Estaban comentando la situación cuando sintieron a alguien caminar hacia ellos. Se sorprendieron al ver a Haruka, quien se veía desastrada.

-"pedazos de idiotas! No sirven para cuando más los necesito. Es que les cuesta mucho contestar sus celulares!"- bramó enojada.

-"qué demonios te sucedió?"- preguntó Seiya al verla.

-"pasé dos malditas noches encarcelada porque ninguno se dignó a contestar y pagar mi finanza"

-"finanza? Que mierda fue lo que hicis…"- Yaten no completó lo que diría al caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-"tu… golpeaste a Riku?"- preguntó la chica, haciéndole saber a Haruka que estaba también allí y no lo había notado.

-"Mi- Michiru"- dijo sorprendida. Los chicos se miraron unos a los otros.

-"bien… nosotros vamos por algo para comer. Te traeremos algo Haruka, debes tener hambre"- dijo el pelinegro yéndose con los otros dos chicos.

-"Michiru… yo…"- iba a comenzar a excusarse cuando sintió a la chica abrazarle. –"Michiru?"

-"quería verte ayer"- dijo sin soltar el abrazo.

-"bueno, yo también pero no pude"

-"por qué hiciste eso?"- preguntó de pronto.

-"no podía dejar que estuviese tan tranquilo después de lo que te hizo"

-"te metiste en problemas"

-"eso no importa. La verdad nada me importa si se trata de ti Michiru. Sé que tal vez no esa alguien de fiar, pero esto que te digo, y lo que te dicho es cierto"

-"Haruka…"- dijo la chica, quien iba a continuar hablando pero escuchó la voz de su padres acercarse.

-"Michiru, Haruka… qué bueno que las encuentro. Por Dios muchacha, luces fatal"- ambas se separaron.

-"si, lo sé… tuve un percance"

-"papá, que haces aquí?"

-"me llamaron de la escuela. Expulsaron al chico que te atacó. Ahora está en el hospital porque tuvo un incidente, pero se lo informarán. Con respecto a la chica no hay pruebas de que ella estuviese involucrada, por lo que no pudieron tomar medidas con ella"

El padre continuó conversando con ellas hasta que vio la hora y tuvo que irse de vuelta al trabajo.

-"Haruka, no quiero que te involucres en nada que tenga que ver con esa chica. Deja las cosas así, por favor"

-"bien. Vamos a comer"- tomó la mano de la chica para caminar.

Antes de irse la rubia se dirigió al casillero de la pelinegra, donde sabía que estaría en ese momento. La chica no había notado la presencia de Haruka, hasta que esta le cerró la puerta del casillero.

-"vaya, hasta que te apareces"- pero borró su sonrisa al ver el rostro de la rubia. Esa mirada pocas veces la expresaba, una que inspiraba realmente miedo.

-"no vuelvas a acercarte a ella. Si vuelves a hacer algo parecido o a hablarle si quiera, te lo juro…"- se acercó intimidantemente más a ella. –"… te mataré"

Generalmente esa advertencia puede ser repetida y tomarse a la ligera, pero provocó un leve escalofrío en la chica. Le hizo entender que hablaba enserio, pues casi lo hizo con Riku de no haberla detenido, el rumor ya se había corrido. Si quería responder algo, la voz no le salió, ese era el efecto de esa mirada tan intimidante.

Haruka solo volteó y caminó con la misma seguridad con la que había llegado. Se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela donde estaba la chica apoyada en un pilar esperándome.

-"dónde estabas?"

-"fui por un libro que olvidaba. Nos vamos?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Michiru asintió la cabeza sonriendo también, mientras ambas caminaban hacia el deportivo de la rubia.

* * *

_Antes que todo, dejenme decirles que me costó mucho subir capi! estos dos capitulos los tengo como hace una semana pero no podia subirlos xq la pagina me tiraba un error de fanfiction. Bueno todo eso hasta hoy, que se me ocurrio googlear el problema y me di cuenta que mas se alguien tenia la misma dificultad. Asi que despues de mucho probar por fin pude hacerlo! jaja bieeeen!_

_Ahora, esto tiene cada vez más aires romanticones jaja. Al parecer los caminos amorosos de Haruka y Michiru parecen estarse encontrando. Y Michiru parece estar aceptando el hecho de enamorarse de Haruka, solo esperar que la rubia no cometa un nuevo error que haga volver a dudar a Michiru._

_Bueno, ese era mi regalo en vista que me demoré tanto la vez pasada. Espero que les haya gustado el capi. _

_Saludos y grax por los review! se agradecen y motivan un montón... y son mi alimento ñam ñam_

_BSOTES!_


	18. ¿Estoy dispuesta?

18. ¿Estoy dispuesta?

_._

_La rubia se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile con una chica que acababa de conocer. La pelirroja le coqueteaba, la rubia lo hacía de vuelta mientras se dejaba llevar por la música, un baile muy cercano y sugerente._

_-"eres una buena bailarina"- le dijo la rubia al oído para que escuchara entre tanta música. La chica se acercó a su oído sensualmente._

_-"también soy buena besadora"_

_La pelirroja acercó sus labios a los de la rubia, quien no le tomó más de cinco segundos en caer rendida a la efectivamente buena besadora. Permanecieron besándose hasta que sintió que le tocaban la espalda._

_-"Haruka… yo también soy buena besando, sabes?"- dijo otra chica, sin darle tiempo para evitar el nuevo beso._

_Pronto eran todas las chicas a su alrededor en la pista las que volteaban a ella para seducirla, sin parecer importarles nada. La rubia solo sonreía sorprendida y se dejaba querer, pero pronto ese sueño paradisiaco se torno a lo más parecido a una pesadilla cuando ahora todas parecían más atacarla sin mayores cuidados._

_-"hay, jaja… no… no espera…. Hey! Ya para"- su tono cambió a uno serio al sentir una fuerte punzada a la altura de su hombro._

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La casi claustrofóbica situación comenzó a desesperarle, miró a todas partes para buscar una salida pero no la encontró. El juego de seducción inicial pasó al ataque físico, una entera pesadilla. Trató de sacarse a sus atacantes de encima, pero eran demasiadas. De pronto escuchó una conocida voz arriba de ella. Era Michiru quien le tendía una mano._

_-"Haruka, rápido… toma mi mano"- dijo la chica._

_La rubia rápidamente la tomó, para ser jalada hacia arriba, elevándose por sobre las demás chicas. Miró aliviada a Michiru, quien no pudo evitar notar que parecía casi un ángel, su salvadora. Luego miró hacia abajo para comprobar que estaba fuera de peligro, pero pudo notar a una de las chicas que la sostenía de las piernas, y simplemente lo dijo._

_-"Michiru… espera. Podemos llevarnos a la rubia de ahí?"_

_Miró de vuelta hacia arriba y logró ver la expresión de Michiru. Entonces comprendió que lo había arruinado._

_-"Vete al infierno Haruka"_

_-"no no no!"_

_Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues la chica soltó la mano haciendo que volviese a caer al piso, ahora totalmente expuesta al ataque de aquellas mujeres, quienes no dudaron en tirarse encima para atacarla, sin importar los gritos agónicos de la rubia._

-"…. Y ahí fue cuando desperté"- dijo finalmente Haruka.

Sus amigos, quienes se encontraban atentos escuchando el relato permanecieron en silencio al escuchar el final. Se encontraban con bebiendo unas cervezas antes de ensayar cuando la rubia decidió contarles su sueño que le había abrumado por la noche. Pasaron unos treinta segundos en que nadie dijo nada, y se miraron entre ellos, para luego estallar en una incontrolable risa.

-"ya basta! No es gracioso! Enserio fue terrible"- reclamó la rubia.

Seiya solo se revolcaba en el sillón de la risa, mientras Taiki ocultaba su rostro con su mano y Yaten se apretaba el abdomen que ya le dolía de tanto reír. Por supuesto esto no hacía más que enojar a la rubia al no ser tomada enserio.

-"ay… Haruka… realmente me haces reír tanto"- decía Seiya entre risas.

-"ya es enserio, que creen que signifique el sueño?"

-"significa que eres una golfa hasta el final"- respondió Yaten provocando nuevamente la risa de todos. Después de un rato comenzaron a calmarse.

-"bien bien… lo que yo creo es que aun no te tomas enserio esto con Michiru"- dijo Seiya.

-"de que hablas tonto, claro que me lo tomo enserio. Ya lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, estoy enamorada de ella"

-"a lo que se refiere Seiya es que tal vez lo que dices es enserio, pero aun no pareces estar dispuesta a terminar con tu vida de soltera"- la rubia levantó la ceja para luego quedar pensativa a lo que decía Taiki.

-"o qué? Creías que podías tener algo con Michiru y seguir siendo el centro de atención de las fiestas a la vez?"-dijo Yaten.

-"no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra enano. Puedo hacer ambas cosas sin traicionar a nadie, y sin dejar de divertirme"

-"escucha, cuando vas a una fiesta, sueles coquetear como si no hubiese mañana, bailas con varias chicas y te resulta algo en ocasiones. Si estas con Michiru nada de eso podrías hacer. Pareces no haberlo comprendido Haruka"- dijo Taiki.

-"que no aprendiste nada después de lo que pasó con Misako?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-"claro que si aprendí algo. Me aterra imaginar que puedo perderla"

-"bueno, si sigues sin tomarle el peso a la situación ni siquiera podrás perderla porque simplemente jamás la tendrás"- reprochó Seiya.

-"entonces ahí tienes el significado del sueño: sigues siendo una golfa después de todo"

Haruka se quedó analizando la conversación. Era cierto, jamás había vislumbrado las consecuencias de lo que significaba estar en un plano serio con Michiru. Significaba que no sería apropiado coquetear con las demás. Incluso bailar con otra chica podría llegar a ser inapropiado, más en el contexto el cual frecuentaba aquel baile. ¿Estaba dispuesta a tener algo serio con Michiru, sabiendo lo que implicaría?

-"si… no lo había pensado"- dijo para ella misma en voz alta.

Mientras por otra parte, sus inquietudes apuntaban hacia otra dirección. Ya era un hecho, se estaba enamorando de Haruka, ya sería tonto negárselo. Ahora entraba el punto en cuestión, ¿estaba dispuesta a tener algo con Haruka, sabiendo lo que implicaría? La idea de las consecuencias eran algo perturbadoras para ellas y aun no estaba del todo segura si lanzarse a aquellas.

Bajó al comedor donde sus padres ya comenzaban con el habitual desayuno dominical. Se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió una taza de té. Sus padres conversaban mientras ella meditaba si lanzar el tema a la mesa de una manera no sospechosa.

-"que creen ustedes…"- dijo ya sin vuelta atrás. –"acerca de la homosexualidad?"

-"ah?"- ambos padres dejaron de hablar para prestar atención a la repentina pregunta.

-"bueno… yo creo que… porque lo preguntas?"- su padre detuvo su propia explicación para preguntar curioso.

-"bien… es que conozco a un chico que… quiere a otro chico"- dijo para no levantar sospechas.

-"vaya"- resopló el padre.

-"pero tal vez lo quiere como amigo, en el plano de la admiración"- dijo su madre.

-"no, eso lo creía antes. Pero ahora esta segu…ro de que lo quiere como más que un amigo. Pero… realmente lo quiere, podría incluso decir que está enamorado ya"- después de un segundo de pronunciar lo que dijo sintió que tal vez estaba siendo muy obvia. –"eso me dijo él"

-"es amigo tuyo?"

-"si, pero no lo conoces papá. El punto es que lo que él siente es puro, es real, tanto como si fuese él y ella… solo que ambos son… hombres"- trataba de recordar y recalcar siempre el género del ´hipotético' caso.

-"hija, a tu edad es muy fácil confundir sentimientos, es una época muy confusa de la vida. Bueno, en mis tiempos eso de la homosexualidad no existía, o no así al menos, pero ahora como están las cosas me imagino que debe ser aun más fácil confundirse"- dijo su madre.

-"entonces crees que lo que él siente es sólo una simple confusión?"- dijo casi molesta.

-"tal vez"- respondió bebiendo de su jugo de naranja.

-"tal vez pasó por algo complicado en su vida que le llevó a encontrar afecto equivocado por su amigo"

-"no, no papá. No hay ningún trauma de por medio. Sólo está enamorado de él, como podría estarlo de una chica"

-"entonces si es así por qué no se enamora de una chica"

-"porque a veces no se elige de quien te enamoras, simplemente sucede y ya"- respondió la chica perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

-"y tú te has enamorado Michiru?"- preguntó suspicaz y sonriente la madre al notar sus palabras tan profundas.

-"de qué diablos hablas mujer, Michiru aun es muy joven para tener novio y esas cosas. Mataré al que se le acerque"

-"ay Soujirou, tu hija ya está creciendo y es natural que…"

-"Michiru no está en edad para eso Akari, déjala que estudie y disfrute a sus amigas"

-"podríamos volver al punto!"- exclamó impaciente Michiru. –"que creen ustedes al respecto?"

-"debo decir que no soy de muchas ideas muy liberales. Digo, no se me hace natura… hombre, mujer y punto. Lo demás debe ser solo una confusión"- comentó su padre.

-"uff…. Es un tema tan difícil, Michiru. Yo creo que si fuese mi hijo trataría de buscarle ayuda, y por supuesto todo nuestro apoyo en ese difícil proceso de identidad, no crees Soujirou?"

-"claro, bueno y lo sacaríamos de la escuela, para que un poco de distancia le ayude a tomar perspectiva. Es algo muy delicado"- Ambos asintieron.

Los padres una vez concluido algo similar desviaron el tema a otra conversación, mientras la chica terminaba su desayuno en silencio. Apenas lo acabó se retiró a su alcoba. Una vez allí dejó salir un suspiro, ahora sabía la postura de sus padres con respecto al tema, nada alentador.

-"señorita Michiru…"- interrumpió la empleada. –"… vienen sus ami…"- no terminó de hablar cuando escuchó la ruidosa voz de Serena.

-"gracias Ume"- agració a la empleada.

Entraron las chicas, se saludaron. Una vez instaladas, recibieron una bandeja de té por parte de la empleada, y Mina y Serena comenzaron a atropellarse una a la otra para comenzar a hablar.

-"vamos, chicas… que sucede"

-"que no has visto la revista?"

-"No Mina, que revista?"- preguntó confundida.

Entonces la rubia sacó de su maletín una revista que le entregó. Cuando la tomó pudo ver en la portada una fotografía de la policía llevándose a Haruka esposada forcejeando, junto al encabezado: _"¿La heredera rebelde? Tenoh bajo arresto"._

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por la noticia de la portada. Era evidentemente en referencia a la vez que la arrestaron por golpear al chico que casi abuso de ella.

-"la revista dice que golpeó a un chico hasta mandarlo al hospital hasta casi matarlo. Exageraron bastante la noticia eso sí, pero dice que se metió en problemas por el amor de una chica"- dijo sugerente Lita, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-"y bien Michiru… con que esa chica eres tú, eh?"- dio un codazo Serena.

Michiru rápidamente se sonrojó ante la indiscreta y directa afirmación.

-"yo jamás quise que se metiera en problemas por mi culpa"

-"ay Michiru, que no lo ves… a mi me parece tan romántico"

-"que? Que casi mate a un chico?"- preguntó levantando una ceja Rei.

-"no no… todo, que el príncipe arriesgue todo y se meta en problemas para rescatar a su princesa"- dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-"bueno, técnicamente Haruka debería ser una princesa"

-"ay Amy, no arruines el momento"- reclamó Mina.

-"bueno, yo sigo creyendo que Haruka Tenoh es de lo peor"- dijo Lita.

-"igual yo"- respondió Rei también.

-"arrogante, inmadura, egoísta…"- todas asentían con la cabeza mientras Lita enumeraba las bellas cualidades de la rubia. –"poco seria, descortés… creo que es diametralmente opuesta al concepto de príncipe que planteas Mina"- todas asintieron. -"pero… va enserio contigo. Digo, si se ve desde cierto punto a veces si puede ser algo romantica"

-"y entonces… qué opinas Michiru? No te parece romántico?"

-"no es eso Mina. Lo que sucede es que se metió en un problema grave con esto, podría haber sido peor incluso. Habría preferido que no hubiese hecho nada si este sería el resultado"- estaba tan seria hablando mientras miraba la portada cuando al levantar la vista se encontró a todas mirándole con una leve sonrisa sugerente. –"que?

-"así estas '_Tenohflechada'_, eh?"

-"Teno qué?"- preguntó confundida.

-"vamos, no hay para que negarlo. Queda entre amigas, no?"- dijo Serena. Michiru miró a la chica complicada.

-"si si… anda dinos, ya sucumbiste a los encantos de Haruka Tenoh"

Michiru miró ahora a Mina más incomodada, jamás se había dado en ella comentar sus asuntos más íntimos con todas sus amigas. Cuando vivía en su antigua ciudad compartía una que otra cosa con su mejor amiga, pero ahora contarle esa confesión tan intima a todas, porque vaya que sentía intimo aquel tema. ¿Qué ninguna parecía preocuparle o llamarle la atención de que quien hablaban era una mujer, como ella?

.

-"oh… rayos"- comentó Yaten viendo el stand de revistas a un lado de la caja.

-"que te pas… oh rayos"- dijo también

Habían hecho una pausa en el ensayo de su banda para ir a comprar a un minimarket un par de cervezas y algo para comer cuando Yaten pudo ver la revista con Haruka en la portada. A los pocos segundos Seiya se sumó a ver. Mientras Haruka se encontraba entretenida escogiendo que caramelo llevarse.

-"oigan, alguno quiere llevar de estos? Díganlo ahora porque no pienso compartir después los míos"- no recibió respuesta, pues ni siquiera le oyeron.

Se acercó a los tres para ver qué miraban con tanta atención. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con una foto de ella misma siendo arrestada aquel día, con ese encabezado con letras mayúsculas y color amarillo. Rápidamente tomó la revista captando la atención de los chicos.

-"pero que demonnnn"- enfatizó la 'n' mientras apretaba con sus manos la revista.

Rompió sin mayor delicadeza el envoltorio plástico y hojeó con brusquedad hasta llegar a la página de la noticia. A medida que leía con rápidez, su ceño se fruncía más.

-".. la heredera de la fortuna Tenoh lo hace de nuevo…parece sólo hacer noticia de forma negativa… sin control… arrestada por violencia… golpea a dos policías… hospitalizado con lesiones graves… amor de nada menos que una chica… rebeldía… ahhhgg BASTARDOS!"

Solo rompió la revista y salió furiosa del local, dejando sorprendió a los presentes, incluyendo al cajero del local, mirando hacia la puerta por la que se había ido.

-"emm… tome, quédese con el cambio. Y disculpa"- dijo Seiya avergonzado dejando el dinero en el mesón.

Taiki tomaba las bolsas de la compra siguiendo a Seiya, mientras Yaten se acercaba al cajero.

-"deme cinco copias, por favor"

.

La maestra concluyó la clase y los alumnos se levantaron. Michiru tomó su maletín cuando divisó a la rubia esperándole en la puerta saludando con la mano. La chica sonrió caminando en su dirección. Cuando volteó instintivamente hacia atrás notó cómo las cinco chicas le veían con esas sonrisas burlescas y sugerentes. Michiru se sonrojó, pues claramente esas miradas tenían que ver con la conversación del día anterior.

-"Michiru… tengo hambre"- apuró la rubia para tener de vuelta la atención de la chica.

Caminaron ambas hacia el jardín habitual. Una vez que Michiru fue consciente de que efectivamente guardaba sentimientos más allá de la amistad ya no podía darse con la misma soltura que antes. En cambio Haruka, al siempre estar segura de sus sentimientos no veía ningún cambio. Entonces Michiru lo recordó y sacó de su bolso la revista que las chicas le dejaron en su habitación ayer.

-"viste esto?"

-"oh…. Si, si la vi. Que idiotas pueden llegar a ser los periodistas amarillistas, son como garrapatas succionando sangre para sacar noticias y ganar dinero a costa de mí. Basuras"- continuó comiendo.

-"y que harás al respecto?"

-"nada, solo esperar a que se les pase supongo. No es primera vez que publican algo de mí"

-"no te traerá problemas?"

-"nada le trae problemas a Haruka Tenoh, menos esas moscas"-Continuó comiendo pero se extrañó de que la chica no lo hacía y solo miraba su comida. –"oye… que pasa?"

-"te metiste en problemas por mi culpa"

-"oye oye… quien le pego? Tú o Yo? No te lleves todo el crédito, eh? Además si alguien tuvo la culpa de todo lo que paso fui yo en primer lugar al involucrarme con esa loca"

-"no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer algo parecido como lo que hiciste con ese chico por lo que pasó"

-"ya… ya paso, si? Dejemos el tema de la revista y come"

La rubia continuó comiendo pero la chica aun no. Ahora su distracción fue directo a la rubia viéndola comer. Como era posible que un acto tan normal como el tomar el cubierto y comer le estaba resultando tan fascinante. La rubia se sintió observada.

-"te vas a comer eso? Porque podría hacerlo yo en tu lugar"

Michiru solo botó pesadamente el aire y estiró su comida para que la rubia alcanzara el bocado. Así como la chica descubría un sinfín de nuevas sensaciones de las cuales ahora era consciente, la rubia parecía no notar nada.

Al otro día en la tarde los chicos volvieron a ir como de costumbre. Se encontraban en la sala de siempre. Seiya afinaba su guitarra mientras la rubia tocaba monótonamente una tecla del teclado sin importancia.

-"y a ti? Qué te pasa?"

-"soñé algo parecido a lo del otro día"

-"jajaja… bien Haruka, deléitanos con tu sueño"- dijo Yaten dejando el bajo para sentarse cerca de su amiga.

-"soñé que estaba en un risco. A un lado estaba Michiru, y al otro lado se encontraban unas chicas maravillosas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era saltar hacia cualquiera de las dos opciones. Bueno, sin dudarlo saltaba para estar con Michiru, por supuesto"

-"ah… pero eso es bueno"- comentó el pelinegro.

-"bueno, eso no es todo. Iba todo bien, era mágico todo… solo nosotras, ella se veía feliz, y me veía feliz. Íbamos a bajar para estar seguras, pero de pronto instintivamente miré hacia las chicas"- la risa de Yaten empezó a manifestarse. –"… y bueno, ellas me miraron a mí… podría jurar que su roca en dónde estaban ellas se veía más cerca. Entonces me devolví a ver si las alcanzaba también. Michiru me llamaba para que bajáramos, pero yo le decía que esperara un poco, que ya la alcanzaba. Me estiré para llegar a las chicas… juro que se veían muy cerca, pero tal vez… tal vez no calcule bien cuando me estire porque caí al vacío, viendo mientras caía por un lado a las chicas y por otro a Michiru. Ahí desperté"

-"insólita… eres insólita"- decía mientras Taiki reía.

-"pero no se supone que estabas tan enamorada de Michiru?"- pregunta el pelinegro.

-"no supuestamente, lo estoy. Es solo que jamás había tomado el peso de lo que significaba y tal vez mi mente no se termina de hacer a la idea de renunciar a esa vida"

-"pues yo te sugiero que convenzas pronto a tu mente si no quieres perder como en la guerra con Michiru. La chica es seria, sabes?"- dijo Taiki.

-"si eso lo tengo claro. El asunto es que siento que sucumbiré ante la tentación en cualquier momento y… no, esperen, ya sé lo que haré para dejar estos estúpidos sueños. Se supone que no estoy dispuesta a dejar mi vida de soltera de siempre, ¿verdad? Lo que necesito hacer es reafirmar mis sentimientos con ella, y para eso simplemente me enloqueceré esta noche. Veré si soy capaz de acostarme con alguien más. De no ser así, me convenceré de una vez por todas que solo quiero estar con ella y acabaré con los tontos sueños"

-"oh no… eso es lo opuesto a una buena idea Haruka"- dijo Taiki.

-"que te hace pensar que haciendo eso arreglarás las cosas"- preguntó Seiya.

-"es evidente que así será, me conozco"

-"y que pasa si resulta que efectivamente terminas acostándote con alguien? Significará que no estás preparada para tener lago con Michiru?"- pregunta Seiya.

-"no pienses en eso pues no sucederá porque estoy segura de mis sentimientos por Michiru"

-"y si estas tan segura de eso, porqué someterte a esa tonta prueba?"- preguntó ahora Yaten.

-"porque así mi subconsciente se terminará de convencer y ya no seguiré soñando ese tipo de cosas"

-"no creo que sea…"- su amigo fue interrumpido por ella.

-"nada de lo que me digas me convencerá. Sé que funcionará"

.

Era hora del receso, el momento preferido para conversar y cuchichear por los pasillos. Se encontraban tres chicas conversando animadamente, apoyadas en la ventana del pasillo segundo piso. Se podían escuchar las risitas y cómo bajaban la voz por momentos mientras continuaban viendo a la ventana.

-"si… Haruka enserio es muy guapa"- comentó una chica.

-"a veces me da curiosidad, sabes? Como será estar con ella"- respondió la otra

-"bueno… es inevitable tener esa duda"

-"para ser sincera me encantaría probar de esa fruta prohibida, jajaja"- todas rieron pero fueron interrumpidas.

-"NOOOO!"- un fuerte grito les hizo dejar de reír.

-"no qué?"

-"que fue eso?"- preguntó una al ver para todas partes, sin encontrar quien había gritado.

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros y se fueron caminando mientras continuaban conversando, cambiando de tema. Mientras, tras una pared se encontraba Michiru recargada completamente roja, ofuscada y con ambas manos tapando su boca.

_-"por que demonios hice eso… que me está pasando? Pero realmente sentí el impulso de gritar, incluso sentí el impulso de encararlas"_

-"por dios… estoy… _Tenohflechada_"- pensó en voz alta.

Continuaba perdida en sus pensamientos aturdida sin dar cuenta como a un lado se iba asomando poco a poco el rostro de Haruka tras la pared. La rubia se quedó ahí divertida viendo cómo la chica estaba tan concentrada que ni notaba su cercana presencia. Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.

-"Sirena!"

-"iaaahhh"- de un salto se apartó agitada, apoyando la mano en su agitado corazón.

-"jajaja… lo siento, te veías tan concentrada que fue casi inevitable"

Una vez que se tranquilizó y notar a la rubia, y recordar lo que hace un rato pensaba. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas en segundos.

-"oye, que te pasa? Estas algo roja… tienes fiebre o algo?"

La chica no respondió, pero se preguntó si era su impresión o Haruka parecía verse con un brillo casi irradiante con su uniforme de atletismo. No, no era un brillo, era más bien una luz. Luego comprobó completamente que era su impresión cuando vio pasar varios pétalos alrededor de la rubia. Abrió los ojos asustada.

-"enserio… te sientes bien?"- y otro montón de pétalos pasaron.

Sabía que debía responder algo para evitar el ridículo y una exagerada preocupación. Iba a hablar pero una chica pasó y habló mientras caminaba.

-"hola Haruka, nos vemos en el entrenamiento. La pasé bien anoche en la fiesta"- dijo con tono seductor.

Y ahí fue cuando los pétalos se desvanecieron al igual que el brillo especial al ver cómo sonreía de vuelta a la chica y guiñaba el ojo. Volvió la vista a Michiru.

-"ah? adónde vas?"- dijo al ver cómo Michiru se iba.

-"a ninguna parte que te importe"- sin decir nada más se fue.

La rubia se quedo mirando extrañada por dónde se fue. Analizaba las últimas palabras que dijo para ver si había dicho algo mal, cuando una voz le interrumpió a su espalda.

-"si que eres de lo peor"- Lita estaba apoyada de brazos cruzados. –"si sigues así solo conseguirás que Michiru no se anime a corresponderte totalmente y confesarse"- se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-"no no, espera. No te vayas, repite eso"- dijo pero la chica ya se había ido. –"tengo que apurarme"

Mientras Michiru dejaba que su enojo se disipara mientras caminaba. Los miedos y dudas acerca de sus sentimientos a la rubia continuaban. Se preguntaba en qué tan sensato era enamorarse de alguien como Haruka. Tal vez no tenía nada, pero nada de sensato, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Lanzó un suspiro.

-"y por qué ese suspiro? No me digas que te molestaste por esa chica que saludé"- dijo de pronto llegando la rubia.

-"no… debería enojarme?"- preguntó curiosa tratando de disimular. Sintió cómo peligrosamente la rubia se acercó.

-"si me pidieras que estuviera contigo y no viera a nadie más no lo haría"

Y ahí estaba, la oportunidad de decirlo, de expresar que era cierto, que si estaba enamorada de ella. Debía decirlo, confesarlo, su corazón comprobaba y aprobaba la idea, "díselo". Era fácil, ¿no? solo decir lo que sentía, que caso tenía dejarlo guardado. La rubia miraba expectante a una complicada y callada Michiru.

¿Cómo era posible que Haruka tuviese esa soltura para preguntarlo, esa manera de decir las cosas, tan directa y sin rodeos, y ella no se atrevía siquiera a repetir lo que la rubia le decía que dijera? Tomaba aire para decirlo, pero cuando sus pulmones estaban llenos indicándole que ya estaba lista para hablar, dejaba soltar el aire perdiendo el coraje.

_-"vamos Michiru, di algo, han pasado dos minutos y no dices nada. Solo dilo cobarde"- _se decía sí misma.

-"Michiru?"- preguntó para romper el silencio la rubia.

-"oye Haruka, el entrenador dice que te apures"- interrumpió la chica de hace un rato.

-"bien, ya voy. Bueno, después hablamos Michiru"

Sin rodeo alguno la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo más cercano a la comisura de los labios de Michiru. Luego se separó y se despidió con la mano y se fue con la chica.

Lanzó un suspiró esta vez sonoro y apoyó su espalda al árbol e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás en un acto recriminatorio. Era tan frustrante lo que sentía, deseó tener algo de la personalidad directa de Haruka en ese momento. Pero es que le era tan difícil por su total inexperiencia frente al tema.

Debía tomar cartas al asunto, porque la situación comenzaba a ahogarla. Se preguntó si era realmente así el sentirse enamorada de alguien, o este era un caso especial. Algo era seguro, el tema la inspiraba para sus artes, pues esa noche se quedó varias horas practicando con su violín, y mientras más lo tocaba, una capa más de sensibilidad se apoderaba de su sentimiento. Se irradiaba de seguridad y planeaba cómo podría expresarlo, pero por momentos la perdía y volvían las inseguridades. Aun así ya no importaba.

.

Mientras a esas horas Haruka se encontraba sentada en un sillón recibiendo un trago de una mesera. Se encontraban en el salón vip de un exclusivo local. La música tan fuerte como siempre se sentía lejana en aquella zona tan exclusiva. Haruka veía a sus dos amigos bailar mientras Yaten estaba en un estado de relajo que la rubia. Éste le acercó la enorme pipa de weed a su amiga.

-"así que el mugen, eh?"- preguntaba la chica con la que hablaba.

-"así es… una lata"

-"sabes algo? me gustas Haruka Tenoh"

-"que coincidencia entonces"

Sin miramientos se besaron igual que como venían haciéndolo hace un rato. Era el momento de llevar a cabo su extraño y personal experimento. Al principio la rubia se acercó a ella para probar su teoría, pero ahora su estado de relajo era tal que solo se dejaba llevar con la agradable compañía. Ya sabía que cuando llegaran a ese punto decidiría por detenerse y comprobar sus sentimientos por Michiru.

.

El ruido de algo moviéndose la despertó. Al abrir los ojos notó la presencia de la chica de la noche anterior, quien se arreglaba el cabello y sus ropas.

-"Haruka, se me hace tarde para ir a clases… y a ti igual. La pasé bien anoche…"- se acercó a la confundida rubia para darle un leve beso en los labios. –"cuídate, y ya sabes"- guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

La rubia se quedó ahí sin hacer nada. Miró a su alrededor aturdida, un dolor de estómago le invadió al dar cuenta de lo que sucedía. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó su rostro en sus manos.

-"mierda… que hice. Esto no se suponía que sería así"

.

-"idiota"- fue lo único que dijo Seiya.

-"lo sé… me siento muy mal, y lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo siquiera. Las cosas salieron pésimo y ahora no sé ni cómo mirar a Michiru a la cara"

-"te dije que tu maravilloso plan saldría mal"

-"lo sé… por qué no me detuviste antes!"- culpó.

-"y crees que no lo hice? Pero anoche insististe en que te querías ir con ella"- se encogió de brazos. La rubia se sentó en la banca con la cabeza baja.

-"Yaten tiene razón… soy una golfa"

-"y mira quien viene ahí"- dijo en voz baja.

La rubia levantó la cabeza para ver a Michiru quien caminada hacia ellos. Su estómago se apretó, a pesar de no tener nada con la chica se sintió que había faltado a sus sentimientos.

-"hola chicos… Haruka, vamos a comer?"- preguntó con un peculiar alegre tono.

Michiru trataba de disimular muy bien su nerviosismo. Después de una noche de desvelo de pensar en su situación decidió que debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Se levantó más temprano de lo usual para preparar alguna comida en especial. Después de seguir al pie de la letra la receta arregló el recipiente que contenía el almuerzo y lo guardó con sumo cuidado. Lo había visto en una película y le pareció un bonito gesto, por lo que decidió hablarle de sus sentimientos en la comida.

Estuvo esperando ansiosa y nerviosa hasta la hora de la comida. Sus amigas sospecharon algo, en especial Lita, al notarla nerviosa, más de lo habitual.

-"sucede algo Michiru?"

-"no… nada. Solo tengo hambre"- dijo.

-"y ese nada… tiene apellido Tenoh?"

-"Lita"

-"vamos Michiru, ya deja de fingir y agarra confianza conmigo. Le dirás lo que sientes?"

-"eso quiero"- dijo por fin, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

-"no me agrada Haruka, pero a por ello entonces!"- animó.

Definitivamente no le era cómoda la conversación, pero si le animó en algo. El timbre sonó para dar paso al receso de la comida. La chica tomó su maletín y caminó en búsqueda de la rubia, dado que esta vez no la fue a buscar a su salón de clases. Después de diez minutos de búsqueda la encontró junto a Seiya sentada en una banca. A medida que se acercaba su nerviosismo era mayor que trató de disimular.

-"hola chicos… Haruka, vamos a comer?"- preguntó con un peculiar alegre tono.

-"Hola Michiru"- saludó el chico, mientras la rubia le evitaba con la mirada al sentir la de la chica sobre sus hombros.

-"ho hola… no puedo comer hoy contigo, quede con Seiya"

-"oh… entiendo"- dijo un poco desanimada.

-"enserio disculpa. Será para otro día, Seiya, nos vamos?"- se apresuró a decir mientras ya comenzaba a caminar.

-"em… lo siento Michi. Nos vemos"- dijo algo complicado el chico para cubrir a su amiga y se fue siguiéndola.

-"claro… para otro día"- dijo ya sola desanimada.

A los minutos después se encontraba sentada en una banca del jardín comiendo sola, mientras sus palillos jugueteaban con las verduras sin darle mayor importancia.

-"Michiru? Que haces acá sola, donde está Haruka?"- dijo Lita mirando a todos lados.

-"tenía cosas que hacer"

-"y esa comida…. No me digas que hiciste comida para…"- fue interrumpida.

-"sip… no lo menciones. La quieres?"- la castaña se encogió de hombros.

-"bueno, es mejor a que se pierda"- se sentó y la abrió, sorprendiéndose de la elaborada y delicada comida. –"si que te esmeraste"

-"no fue nada"- mintió.

-"entonces… pensabas confesárselo?"

-"tal vez"- respondió sin mirarla y completamente roja. –"pero, supongo que no era el momento"

.

-"no volveré a hacer eso por ti, eh? Viste la cara de Michiru?"

-"no Seiya, evitaba verla a la cara"- explicó molesta. –"cómo se veía?"- preguntó con repentina curiosidad.

-"mmm…. como describirla… desanimada? Desilusionada? Triste, incomodada…"

-"ya basta! Pareces divertirte de mi desgracia"

-"es sólo que no puedo entender cómo pensaste que eso sería una buena idea. A veces me sorprendes"

-"ahora ayúdame, que haré?"

-"guarda silencio y actúa como si nada hubiese pasado? Eso es lo que harías normalmente"

-"no Seiya, no entiendes. Aunque tratara no puedo verla a la cara sin sentirme mal y recordar lo que hice. Me siento… desagradable"- la risa del chico la molestó.

-"lo siento Haruka, no te enojes. Sólo que no creí que tuvieras conciencia"

-"me siento muy confundida. Yo estaba segura de que amaba a Michiru, pero cómo puedo estar enamorada de ella si pienso estar con otras"- el chico se sorprendió al oírla, pues parecía por fin entender ese punto. –"… ni siquiera drogada o ebria debería pensar estar con otras. Tal vez lo que siento por ella si era un capricho"

-"Haruka, yo no creo que sea un capricho. Es solo que te cuesta poner en orden tus emociones"- dijo el pelinegro apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

La rubia se quedó pensando, pues por más que su amigo le animara, no podía evitar sentirse insegura de sus sentimientos. Se preguntaba cómo había podido acostarse con una chica si se suponía estaba enamorada. Solo quedaba pensar que entonces no podía ser amor de verdad.

Ese día y el siguiente Haruka se comportó de manera distante con Michiru, cosa que ella evidentemente notó. Por un momento trato de hacer memoria si había hecho o dicho algo malo, pues no podía ser normal.

Mientras Lita al notar este cambio en la relación de ambas, y en cómo esto afectaba a Michiru, aunque tratase de disimularlo, decidió encarar a Haruka para al menos saber que le sucedía, pues al ahora saber los sentimientos de su amiga no quería que saliese herida, sabiendo cómo era la rubia.

A medida que se acercaba a dónde probablemente estuviese con sus amigos, escuchaba cómo conversaban, incluyendo la voz de Haruka, corroborando lo que creía. Se acercó hasta que pudo distinguir la conversación. Se detuvo.

-"jajaja se los dije, si es una golfa"

-"idiota"- reclamó la rubia.

-"entonces, que? Según tu tonta prueba no estás enamorada de Michiru?"- preguntó Taiki.

-"claro que no. De otra manera no te acostarías con alguien más, no?"- preguntó Yaten.

-"no es eso… yo no entiendo nada ya la verdad"

-"la verdad es que jamás cambiarás Haruka Tenoh"- la voz de lita les interrumpió.

-"oh, rayos"- maldijo en voz baja Seiya.

-"así que era por eso. Si que eres de lo peor"

-"Lita… yo… agradecería que no le comentaras nada a Michiru"

-"claro que le diré. No dejaré que le rompas el corazón a Michiru como lo has hecho con muchas chicas de acá. Mejor que se entere de que clase de persona eres"

Se volteó enojada, pero la rubia rápidamente la alcanzó.

-"no, Lita por favor!"

-"al final tu fama no es gratuita. Siempre tuve razón acerca de ti"

-"no no… yo…"

-"Lita, podemos hablar"- interrumpió Seiya.

Le tomó suavemente del hombro mientras se apartaba de los demás para hablar con ella a solas.

-"Lita, mira… esto es un asunto de las dos. Yo sé que quieres cuidar a tu amiga de Haruka y lo entiendo, pero te aseguro que ella está enamorada de Michiru. Ella es muy inmadura y sólo está tratando de ordenarse. Por favor, no arruines lo que Haruka ha avanzado hasta ahora. Te aseguró que al final hará las cosas bien, y podrán tener una relación"- terminó con una enorme sonrisa para tratar de terminar de convencerla.

La chica volteó hacia Haruka, quien miraba implorando comprensión. Volvió enojada hacia el pelinegro.

-"está bien. Pero será mejor que arregle su cabeza arrogante pronto, pues no permitiré que esa canalla engañe a Michiru"

-"gracias Lita, enserio"

Solo resoplo de mala gana y se fue por donde había llegado. El pelinegro se acercó a los demás.

-"no le dirá nada por ahora"

-"gracias Seiya… ense…"-fue interrumpida.

-"última vez que te ayudo"- la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-"jajaja siempre terminas salvándola, eh?"- comentó Taiki al pelinegro de manera que sólo él escuchara.

-"es que la conozco, ella realmente está enamorada. Sólo tiene que terminar de darse cuenta y madurar"

Mientras Lita caminaba aun molesta por lo que había oído, cuando vio a Michiru aproximarse.

-"Michiru, donde vas?"

-"al jardín de atrás, quería ir a la pileta"- la castaña recordó que era donde estaban los cuatro.

-"no… tengo una mejor idea. Vamos por un café"

.

Se encontraban los cuatro en un recurrente local. Taiki y Seiya se habían perdido en la multitud, mientras ella y Yaten estaban en la barra conversando, aunque por momentos la atención de Haruka se iba.

-"Haruka, ni siquiera te has tomado tu primer vaso"

-"no tengo muchas ganas de estar acá Yaten"

-"que? Quieres que vayamos a otro local?"

-"no… no es nada, olvidalo"- dijo apartándose, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-"mujeres"- volvió a apoyarse en la barra para hablar con la barwoman.

La rubia comenzó a hacerse paso entre la gente que bailaba, mientras en el camino rechazaba molesta una que otra invitación de algún chico a bailar. Cuando logró salir del tumulto de gente, se quedó apoyada en una barra, dejando su baso en ésta. Lanzó un suspiro, estaba aburrida. Más que aburrida, incomodada. Sentía que no quería estar allí, pero tampoco quería volver a su casa. De pronto sintió alguien caminando hacia ella, quien prefirió ignorar mirando hacia otro lado. Pero la persona permaneció a su lado.

-"Haruka Tenoh… que sorpresa volverme a encontrar contigo"- una voz femenina conocida.

-"tú..."- dijo sorprendida al notar que era la chica con la que había estado hace tres días.

-"a que no recuerdas mi nombre"- dijo divertida.

-"claro que no… como crees….sss…Suzu?"

-"ni siquiera empieza con 'S'"

-"claro, solo bromeaba. Sora"

-"que no empezaba con 'S'"- resopló. –" Yasu"

-"Yasu, claro, siempre lo supe"- estaba comenzando a sentirse cómoda con la conversación cuando recordó lo que sucedió entre ellas.

-"y por qué esa cara?"- preguntó coquetamente.

-"n no… no es nada"

-"es por lo que sucedió? Vamos relájate que me divertí esa noche contigo. Incluso podríamos repetirlo hoy"- hizo sentir peor a la rubia.

-"yo… Yasu, enserio lo lamento. Es sólo que, creo estar enamorada de otra persona"

-"lo sé"- dijo dando un sorbo a su copa.

-"lo sabes?"- preguntó confundida.

-"si… me lo dijiste esa noche"

Se sintió aun más

-"y aun así nos acostamos"

Esto le hizo sentir aun peor. Quería decir que dentro de su estado sí se había acordado de Michiru, y aun así decidió acostarse con ella, sin importar nada.

-"De que hablas? Tú y yo?"

-"espera, entonces nosotras no nos… acostamos?"

-"acostarnos? Enserio no recuerdas nada?"- preguntó graciosamente.

-"no desde que salimos de acá"

-"Bueno, es que la hierba que fumamos estaba realmente buena"- recordó con una pequeña sonrisa. –"… dijiste algo de una prueba, pero cuando llegamos a tu departamento me rechazaste, y me contaste acerca de ella"

-"de quien?"

-"ya sabes, de esa chica, Michiru. Me contaste toda la historia, yo te conté mi historia con mi ex. Incluso me mostraste fotos de ella, y que por eso no querías acostarte conmigo"

-"entonces…. No nos acostamos?"- preguntó más alegre.

-"no alcanzamos a estar ni cerca cuando me llamaste por su nombre. Ahí te sacaste de onda y continuamos bebiendo en tu sala mientras conversábamos. Luego nos fuimos a dormir juntas a tu cama"

-"jajaja… no me acosté contigo!"- exclamó con felicidad. –"eso quiere decir que realmente estoy enamorada de ella"

-"si… me lo repetiste esa noche hasta el cansancio"- bromeó la chica.

-"mis sentimientos si son reales… y ahora, quiero verla"

-"van a ser las tres de la mañana, no me dijiste que ella era una chica tranquila? Debe estar durmiendo"- dijo mirando su reloj.

-"no importa… quiero verla"

Solo dijo eso y salió rápidamente del local y caminó rumbo a la casa de la chica. Iba llena de entusiasmo y ansias por verla, sentía que no la había visto hace mucho, y es que se la pasó evitándola al sentir culpa al mirarla, pero ahora que sabía que nada ocurrió, se llenó de entusiasmo.

Una vez que llegó, se coló hasta quedar bajo la ya conocida ventana, la que tenía un balcón. Tomó una piedra pequeña para arrojarla, pero a mitad del impulso se detuvo. Recordó una ocasión en la que fue a buscar en la madrugada a Seiya para que se arrancaran a una fiesta cuando tenían catorce años. Fue esa vez cuando también tomo una piedra pequeña que arrojó a la ventana del chico para captar su atención, pero aquella piedrecita rompió el cristal en mil pedazos, alertando a los padres del pelinegro, castigándolo y enviando a la rubia a su casa con una escolta. Conclusión, una mala idea.

Mejor decidió hacer uso de la tecnología y llamó al celular de la chica. Esperó varios tonos, señal de que la chica dormía, hasta que contestó soñolienta.

-"si?"

-"asómate"

La chica se levantó confundida ante la orden de la rubia. Se levantó de la cama y se asomó por la ventana, encontrando a la rubia saludando con la mano libre, mientras la otra la mantenía en el teléfono.

-"sal"

-"tienes idea qué hora es?"

-"si… sal"

La chica se puso un par de zapatos, una chaqueta larga y salió al balcón.

-"Haruka?"- preguntó susurrando, extrañada por la inesperada visita.

-"Hola"- dijo también susurrando.

-"que haces aquí? Son las tres de la mañana"- preguntó restregándose los ojos.

-"te quería ver… baja"

-"que? Te volviste loca?"- dijo algo asustada ante la idea.

-"vamos… yo te sostendré aquí"- murmuró estirando los brazos.

-"si… estás loca"- dijo tratando de no hacer sonora su risa.

-"vamos, no confías en mi?"- bromeó. –"si decides lanzarte desde ahí incluso podría sostenerte sin problemas"- ambas reprimieron la risa. –"vamos"- susurró acompañado de un gesto con ambas manos que le invitaban a bajar.

La chica miró la altura hacia abajo y luego a la rubia que esperaba en la misma posición de hace un rato. Negó con la cabeza al sentirse ilógicamente convencida. Tomó aire y procedió con cuidado a pasar del otro lado del balcón, para luego encontrar otro apoyo más bajo que le permitiera descender paulatina y seguramente. Escuchó una leve risita desde abajo, se sintió ridícula al hacerle caso mientras bajaba. Después de un minuto ya estaba a un metro del suelo, por lo que decidió soltarse. Al hacerlo fue ayudada por la rubia, que una vez juntas ambas trataron de aguantar la risa.

-"shhh"- avisó la chica tratando de acallar la risa de ambas.

-"ven"- tomó la mano de la chica tirándola para que le siguiera.

-"y bien? a donde me secuestrará la rebelde heredera Tenoh?"

-"hacia el mal camino, por supuesto… solo sígueme"- dijo caminando y guiándola de la mano.

La rubia llevaba de la mano y acorriendo a la chica, que entre risas mutuas le seguía. Subieron por la calle aledaña a la casa de Michiru con ese ritmo durante unos cinco minutos hasta que llegaron. Apenas se detuvieron se soltaron de las manos y Michiru trató de recobrar el aliento, mientras Haruka se alejaba un poco de la chica.

-"aquí es… lo conocías?"

Michiru levantó la vista para encontrarse con la panorámica de casi toda la ciudad desde aquel pequeño mirador.

-"no… es, es genial"

-"solía venir para acá cuando era más chica. La sensación de estar sobre todo me encanta"

-"vaya, queda cerca de mi casa y no lo conocía"

-"ven, acerquémonos"

Tomó su mano nuevamente y la guió hacia la orilla del mirador para contemplar mejor. Se posicionó tras la chica, sin soltar la mano, de manera que enrolló su brazo en el cuello de Michiru, y apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

-"mira… allá está nuestra cárcel, el Mugen"- apuntó la rubia con la mano libre.

-"jaja cierto. Realmente es enorme la escuela"

-"bueno, no por nada es la más costosa del país"

Hubo un silencio en el que la chica se dedicó a contemplar la ciudad, mientras que la rubia se perdía en el aroma que desprendía el cabello de Michiru.

Si, había sido una tonta prueba, pero ahora estaba más segura que nunca, realmente estaba enamorada de Michiru Kaioh. Podía sentirlo ahora con mayor intensidad, y prueba de ello era que, si bien es cierto siempre lo supo, ahora por primera vez podía realmente sentirlo, físicamente. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, tanta que juraría podía escucharse a kilómetros a la redonda, sentía un cosquilleo que le dormía incluso las manos, que ahora se aferraban en forma de abrazo tras la chica.

Michiru al sentir cómo apretaba el agarre perdió total concentración en lo que veía para paralizarse completamente al ser consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba.

El silencio comenzó a serle tortuoso, mientras Haruka solo se mantenía quieta con los ojos cerrados apoyada sobre ella. Movía los ojos hacia todas partes buscando una pista de cómo reaccionar frente a la situación.

_-"en este momento se supone que debería hacer algo…. Vamos Michiru, haz algo"_- pensaba para sí.

Se quedó así hasta que de pronto, como de un momento a otro, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que ahora le estaba provocando el contacto. Sintió querer retribuir el abrazo, no solo estar incómodamente de pie, por lo que en un movimiento rápido, que sorprendió a la rubia, se dio media vuelta y le abrazó también, apoyando su mejilla izquierda en el hombro derecho de Haruka. Ésta sólo sonrió y abrazó de vuelta.

No creyó que la sensación de aquel abrazo le pudiese traer ese sentimiento de calma y protección. Había abrazado antes a Haruka, pero jamás había tenido esa sensación tan clara como ahora. Sintió cómo la rubia movía levemente la mano acariciándole el cabello, la chica movía sus pulgares como muestra de cariño en su espalda.

Habían pasado varios minutos, en silencio, sin osar a interrumpirlo, permanecieron así, con esa comodidad que les permitía querer seguir así mismo por días completos.

De pronto Michiru cambió la mejilla que se apoyaba en el hombro por la otra, de manera que su perfil ahora encajaba perfecto en el cuello de Haruka. Eso rompió con la calma de la rubia, y poco a poco con la de la chica, quien de esta favorable posición podía sentir su peculiar y reconocible aroma con mayor cercanía, y tener contacto directo de su rostro con la piel de la rubia. Además, el darse cuenta de lo cerca de su rostro con el de la rubia, solo bastaba con levantar su rostro para encontrarse con el de ella. Solo debía subir la vista. Su corazón latió más rápido, adrenalínico por saber que era lo que pensaba en ese momento, lo que estaba pensando a hacer. Solo necesitaba un leve impulso, una pizca de coraje.

Debatía con su mente el minuto exacto en el que comenzaría a levantar el rostro, pero una vez que el conteo acababa, no lo levantaba. Entonces su concentración se disipó cuando sintió la mano de la rubia en su mejilla libre, y deslizarse lentamente a su barbilla.

El vibrar del pantalón de la rubia, que hacía contacto en ese momento con ella también, acompañado de la estruendosa melodía rockera interrumpieron el momento. La rubia maldijo para sus adentros, y algo para sus afueras, y se separó de la chica.

-"contesto y vuelvo"

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Caminó hasta apoyarse en el barandal y continuar contemplando la vista, mientras la rubia, después de ver cómo decía "Taiki" en su pantalla, contesto.

-"hola, te desapareciste completamente, dónde estás?"

-"estoy… dando una vuelta, porqué?"

-"estoy con una chica que quiere conocerte. Maldita suertuda, es la chica que una vez me comentaste que te había gustado en una fiesta… ya sabes,, la pelinegra sexy"

-"si, la recuerdo"- sonrió con la descripción.

-"bueno, está preguntando por ti. Me pidió que te llamara"

Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru, quien se mantenía de perfil viendo la ciudad, mientras una leve brisa de madrugada rosaba sus cabellos, haciéndolos moverse sutilmente. La rubia se mantuvo observándole.

-"Haruka? Y bien, que le digo?"

-"dile… que gracias, pero no cuente conmigo. Dile que ya no tengo ojos para nadie más"- el chico sonrió al otro lado del celular.

-"bien, se lo diré. Suerte con tus 'asuntos'"

Cortó la llamada y guardó de vuelta su celular mientras se acercaba a la chica. Vio cómo encogió los hombros.

-"Disfrutando de la vista sin mi?"- le sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica sólo sonrió.

-"terminaste tu llamada?"

-"si, disculpa. Bien, te llevo a tu casa, hace frío y no quiero que pesques una neumonía por mi culpa. Vamos"

Caminaron a paso lento por la calle, bajando las cuadras que hace un rato subieron gritando. Una vez llegaron volvieron a bajar la voz.

-"segura puedes subir sola?"

-"por supuesto que si, no me subestimes"

-"jajaja, no lo haría"

-"shhh… mis padres pueden despertarse"- dijo también risueña. -"bien… entonces… buenas noches"

-"buenas noches… no vemos"- dijo tampoco sin moverse.

-"sip… nos vemos"- asintió con la cabeza levemente, más de lo que debería.

Ambas miraban a otro lado, como si buscaran torpemente alargar el momento de la despedida. La rubia al notarlo soltó una leve risa y negó con la cabeza ante la actitud.

-"ya… mejor sube, antes que enserio te resfríes"

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedó viendo cómo la chica trepaba sin mayor dificultad hasta llegar al segundo piso, a su balcón. Una vez arriba volteó para ver a la rubia. Se despidió con la mano, la rubia sonrió y también respondió al gesto. Abrió el ventanal, mientras la rubia volteaba para comenzar a caminar.

Michiru una vez entró a su habitación y cerró el ventanal tras ella apoyó su espalda en este, al igual que la cabeza. Apretó los ojos mientras respiraba hondo, pues parecía ahogarse. Sintió una ola de recriminación por no ser capaz de escucharse a sí misma cuando debía, y actuar como realmente deseaba.

Pero por sobretodo esa pequeña muestra del calor de la rubia, el contacto que antes le era normal ahora sentía cómo le quemaba, y como le seguía quemando reclamando por más, por una caricia más.

Mil cosas pensaba en esos exactos cuatro minutos que había pasado desde que se despidió de ella, mientras que la sensación de ahogo iba en aumento. No lo soportó, sintió una ola de valor, de coraje para decírselo, explicarle que su amistad ya lo le bastaba en ese momento, que quería que le volviese a abrazar de esa manera, aun que fuese solo un abrazo.

Volteó y abrió la ventana para salir con determinación y alcanzarla para así sacarse ese peso de encima. Bajó con mayor destreza que antes el balcón hasta saltar al césped. Caminó apresuradamente hasta llegar al asfalto de la calle. Miró en dirección dónde debió irse Haruka, pues ese era el camino hacia su casa. Entonces comenzó a correr con la esperanza de alcanzarla y así poder aprovechar ese momento de coraje y decir en voz alta hacia ella sus sentimientos.

Mientras, la rubia caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con el cierre cerrado recientemente hasta el cuello. Iba camino al cementerio, en dirección contraria al camino hacia su casa.

* * *

_Siento la demora, pero para compensar un capi que me salió bastante largo jaja. Besos y gracias por los comentarios que cuando de repente estoy en el compu, me llegan y me recuerdan que debo seguir escribiendo jajaja._  
_Saludos! _


	19. Viaje escolar Parte I

19. El viaje escolar, parte I

.

Se encontraban todos sentados a las afueras del salón donde se reunía el consejo estudiantil. Ya llevaban dos horas afuera, a la espera de la decisión.

-"ay demonios, que tanto les puede tomar el decidir a dónde iremos"- reclamó Yaten.

-"tranquilo enano, la decisión no es fácil. El elegir a dónde iremos en nuestro viaje de estudio no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera. Solo espero que elijan un lugar genial"

-"bueno, de estudio no tiene mucho"- comentó Amy.

-"claro, eso es lo que lo hace divertido. Un relajo para cerrar este duro año escolar"

-"ay por favor Haruka, te saltaste la mayoría de las clases, de que dificultad me hablas"- delató Yaten.

-"que amargado, también merezco un relajo"- reclamó por debajo mientras Michiru sobaba su hombro divertida.

-"no sabía que Taiki pertenecía al consejo. Rei nunca lo comentó, siendo que también es parte del consejo"- le comentó la chica a la rubia.

-"si, Taiki y sus aires de liderazgo. Ya lo ves, tengo santos en la corte"- guiñó el ojo.

-"y que creen que escogerán?"- preguntó Lita.

-"un viaje a Paris"- comentó Serena.

-"mmm… la ciudad del amor"- suspiró Mina.

Entonces todos se imaginaron caminando por las calles adoquinadas, de fondo la torre Eiffel, bebiendo un exquisito vino a la luz de la luna, con la típica música francesa de fondo.

-"cursilerías… que tal Canadá"- interrumpió la escena Haruka.

Entonces las chicas se imaginaron en una cabaña al lado de la chimenea, disfrutando de un chocolate caliente, mientras Lita, Yaten, Seiya y Haruka se veían bajando la montaña en sus snowboards a toda velocidad.

-"no… demasiado frío"- interrumpió Serena tiritando. –"que tal Africa"- iba a comenzar a imaginarlo pero fue interrumpida.

-"Serena, África? es enserio?"- preguntó irónicamente Yaten.

-"jajaja, cabeza de bombón se perdería en los primeros 10 minutos"- todos rieron excepto ella.

-"bien bien, África no"

-"que tal Roma?"- preguntó Michiru mientras Amy asentía.

Se vieron con un mapa en la mano, marcando la ruta del recorrido, visitando la exquisitez de la arquitectura y arte de las iglesias aquella ciudad, sacando fotografías por doquier. Claro, solo ellas dos, pues el resto del grupo se quedaba atrás aburrido.

-"naa… demasiado religioso y aburrido"- Haruka bajó a ambas de la nube. –"debe ser algo divertido, donde todo este permitido, alocado…"

Entonces se miraron Haruka y Seiya, embozando una sonrisa cómplice al saber perfectamente a lo que se imaginaban con esa descripción.

-"Las Vegas!"- exclamaron ambos riendo.

Se imaginaron ambos apostando grandes sumas en el casino y acertando, caminando por las calles iluminadas artificialmente, chocando los vasos de ambos cada media hora, presenciando trucos de magia callejeros, música ruidosa, club de stripers. Cuando la chica que bailaba se le acercó a Haruka, y ella con un billete en la mano esperaba alegre, sintió el raspear la garganta de Michiru a su lado con el resto del grupo. Entonces alejó a la chica y sonrió alegando inocencia, acabando con la ilusión.

-"bien, Las Vegas no… Seiya que tontas ideas me pones en la cabeza"- se exoneró de culpa la rubia volviendo a la realidad.

Iban a imaginar un nuevo escenario para su viaje cuando las puertas de la sala de reunión se abrieron, saliendo cinco chicos, entre ellos Taiki y Rei que se despedían del resto del comité. Una vez terminado se acercaron al grupo.

-"y bien?"- preguntó Lita por todos.

-"nos tomó tiempo decidirlo, pues no es fácil llegar a un acuerdo que deje a todos contentos…"

-"anda Taiki, ya suéltalo!"- interrumpió impaciente la rubia.

-"gracias Haruka, tan refinada como siempre"- dijo con ironía Taiki.

-"bien… los pasajes son para Hawaii"- terminó de decir Rei.

Todos se miraron y asintieron alegres y sonrientes, aprobando la idea.

-"eeeeso es Taiki"- Yaten le dio un palmetón en el hombro.

-"si Rei… buena decisión. Sol, playa y mar paradisiaco no viene nada de mal"- dijo Seiya.

-"no olvides el ukulele"- agregó Haruka. –"no es genial sirena…"- dijo tomándole ambas manos. –"… con el mar será como tu propia habitad"- bromeó luego levantándola de la cintura mientras ambas reían.

Ya no era sorpresa para ninguno de sus amigos esas muestras de afecto entre ellas. En el fondo todos los sabían, que algo pasara entre ellas era inminente. Bueno, tal vez Serena era la única que no lo había notado.

Una vez que Michiru se sacó la venda de los ojos de sus sentimientos hacia Haruka se había vuelto casi insoportable esta lentitud. Y es que era totalmente inexperta en el ámbito amoroso, sin tomar en cuenta de lo inusual del caso. Le resultaba difícil tomar el coraje para encararla y expresarle lo que sentía. Las veces que tomaba aire para decirlo Haruka le interrumpía con algún comentario, soltando el aire y con ello el momento de valentía. Se decía en diversas ocasiones antes de salir de su casa para juntarse con Haruka que en ese día se lo diría, pero una vez cuando estaba con ella se convencía que a la próxima sería mejor ocasión.

Pero cada vez el querer más de la rubia se volvía insoportable, más que su falta de valor. Entonces ahora entraban en juego factores externos que interrumpían su posible confesión. Si no era alguno de los chicos era alguna de sus amigas, o el celular. Siempre era algo.

Mientras para Haruka todo parecía ir genial. Se sentía tan cómoda con sólo la cada vez más constante compañía de su amiga y al tener tan claro sus sentimientos hacia ella, que no se cuestionaba el comportamiento de Michiru, ni notaba el cambio si quiera.

-"si sigo así realmente enloqueceré"- suspiró la chica una vez sola en la escalera del pasillo de la escuela.

Cuando escuchó acerca del paseo de fin de año una nueva luz se encendió, era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que le estaba pasando cada vez que la tenía cerca, y de su creciente necesidad de mayor cercanía tanto emocional como de tacto. Su corazón se aceleraba solo al recordar estos hechos cuando se enfocó en una conversación ajena que se escuchaba en los pasillos.

-"jajaja si que eres loca Yukino"

-"te lo digo… Haruka Tenoh no se escapará de mí en este paseo. Ya hace tiempo le tengo ganas y esta es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo"

Michiru sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó más para escuchar mejor. Miró detenidamente a la insolente que acababa de hacer tal confesión.

-"y como lograrás acercarte a ella. Siempre está con sus amigos y esa chica Kaioh"- preguntó su amiga, sin advertir la mirada atenta de Michiru.

-"no hay problema con eso. Sólo bastará con hacer que se vaya conmigo en el viaje hacia Hawaii. Tendré horas para acercarme a ella. Lo demás se dará sólo, ya verás"

-"te tienes mucha confianza"

-"Nina, sabes que cuando se trata de seducir a alguien siempre salgo ganando. Y Haruka de seguro cae sin restricciones, nos divertiremos. Solo una probadita, lo que sucede en el viaje queda en el viaje"- el ceño de Michiru se frunció sin mediaciones.

-"tienes razón. De seguro lo consigues. Como sabes si después de esto sale algo más serio"

-"sería genial, es de Haruka Tenoh de quien hablamos después de todo"- ambas rieron cómplices.

Cambiaron de tema y continuaron caminando, mientras Michiru seguía escondida. Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta lo excéntrico de su reacción, más aun escondida con tal habilidad, solo las palabras de aquella chica se repetían en su mente, analizándolas para ver si había comprendido bien.

Entonces se apresuró a volver a donde estaban aun los chicos, comentando acerca de los planes para el viaje. Sin mayor acción se acercó directamente a Haruka, apartándola levemente para que sólo ella escuchara.

-"nos vamos juntas en el avión?"- dijo sin previas palabras, extrañando un poco a la rubia.

-"em… claro, siempre visualice el viaje contigo"- se encogió de hombros.

-"lo dices enserio?"- preguntó para asegurarse.

-"por supuesto, no dejaría que ninguno de esos buitres que tiene esta escuela se sentara contigo"- afirmó.

La chica sonrió más tranquila, pues de esa manera no sólo estaría con ella, sino que así evitaría cualquier actuar de esa chica. No es que fuese algo nuevo, tenía claro que esta situación no era nueva y que también repetiría si no hacía algo pronto. Tomó aire al pensar en el viaje, y asintió la cabeza reafirmando este como su oportunidad.

.

Botó todo el aire de sus pulmones perdiendo la seguridad al ver nuevamente la hora y notar que la rubia aun no llegaba al aeropuerto. Vio su muñeca una vez más, pero sintió la voz de la maestra obligándole a buscar su boleto al mesón. Quiso refutar argumentando que esperaría otros cinco minutos, pues así asegurar su asiento junto al de Haruka, pero la maestra no le hizo caso, pues era ya la quinta vez que la chica daba esa respuesta.

Pasaron diez minutos más, Michiru se ponía cada vez más nerviosa por la ausencia de la rubia, cuando sintió un alboroto a la entrada del aeropuerto. Volteó notando a la rubia corriendo a toda velocidad con sus maletas y documentos en la boca. Sin detenerse corrió al mesón donde, después de los trámites correspondientes tenía su boleto en la mano.

-"ya, a la sala de embarque, casi te quedas abajo Tenoh"- reprochó la maestra.

-"mi estúpido despertador no sonó"

-"o lo apagaste cuando lo hizo. Te he visto hacer eso"- bromeó Seiya pasando por su lado para embarcar.

-"me tenías asustada"- ahora reprochó la rubia.

-"vamos, solo mantuve la expectación. Ahora lo importante, que número de asiento te tocó?"- preguntó mirando su boleto y luego el de ella. –"que?... no! no nos iremos juntas. Por qué no me esperaste!"- ahora reclamó molesta.

-"debes estar bromeando! Te espere por más de una hora"- dijo mientras ambas se detenían en la fila de la puerta de embarque.

-"claro! Ahora es mi culpa"

-"es Tú culpa"- enfatizó el pronombre.

-"ahora cualquier buitre se irá a tu lado"

Entonces el pelinegro, quien estaba delante de la fila de ellas, volteó viendo el boleto en la mano de la chica, quien continuaba discutiendo con la rubia.

-"hey, asiento 21? Nos iremos juntos!"- exclamó con alegría el chico mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la chica, quien sonrió aliviada.

Pero no paso ni un segundo la mano apoyada cuando el fuerte golpe en su mano le hizo apartarlo, notando la cara de enojo de su amiga.

-"debes estar bromeando"

-"adelante por favor" – escuchó a la azafata llamando la atención para que Seiya y Michiru pasaran.

La chica cerró su pasaporte pasando, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de la rubia, después de todo no había nada que pudiese hacer. A los dos pasos del ingreso, y cuando el chico comenzaba a conversarle, sintió una voz a su espalda que le hizo voltear rápidamente.

-"hey Haruka, parece que nos iremos juntas"

-"mm… te llamas Yukino, verdad?"- preguntó haciendo memoria.

-"vaya, y recuerdas mi nombre. Que tierna"

-"adelante por favor, bienvenidos"- la voz de la azafata les hizo ingresar Michiru.

-"todo bien Michiru?"- la voz del pelinegro le hizo dejar de prestar atención a las chicas que caminaban tras ellos. –"no me digas que te dan miedo los aviones"

-"descuida, no es nada"- dijo tratando de disimular su enojo.

Al entrar al avión cada uno fue a sus lugares. Michiru después de acomodar sus maletas se sentó, sin dejar de ver los lugares de las chicas, que estaban perfectamente en diagonal frente a ella. Frunció el ceño al ver cómo parecían congeniar de manera rápida, con una ya cómplice y molesta risa entre ambas. Mientras la rubia, que se encontraba riendo, volteó despreocupada notando cómo el chico le ofrecía una galleta a una ya sentada Michiru. Frunció el ceño y apretó el puño.

-"Haruka, me ayudas con mi maleta"- preguntó coquetamente la pelirroja, desconcentrando el enojo de la rubia.

-"claro, voy"

-"Michiru, rompiste tu galleta"- comentó el pelinegro al notar la acción de la chica, pues ella visualizaba perfectamente lo que hacía la rubia.

La voz de la asistente ordenó que los pasajeros se sentaran y abrocharan sus cinturones, pues el avión estaba próximo al despegue. Los motores comenzaron a sonar, el avión a tomar vuelo, ahora más rápido.

-"ay Haruka, tengo miedo"- logró escuchar la voz de la pelirroja y notó cómo se abrazó de la rubia, quien no se quejó sino todo lo contrario.

Seiya notó cómo su compañera de asiento se agarró con fuerza del los posa brazos. Pensó que le había mentido hace un rato acerca de tener miedo a los aviones, sin notar la ola de celos que le invadían las evidentes tácticas de conquista de aquella chica, y el pensar que aun tenían varias horas de vuelo por venir.

El viaje se basó en miradas fulminantes de vez en cuando de la rubia hacia atrás, específicamente a Seiya, y miradas bastante parecidas de Michiru hacia adelante. El único relajo de ella era el que el pelinegro era su compañero de asiento, con quien siempre le era entretenido conversar, mientras que para la rubia le resultaba bastante agradable la compañía de aquella chica, quien mostraba su evidente interés por mantener cercanía con Haruka. Pero el intercambio de miradas fue intermitente todo el viaje.

A la llegada el recibimiento de la isla fue muy alentador y animado, recibiendo cada una flor típica y poniéndose a tono con el nuevo clima. Apenas descendieron del avión la rubia fue al encuentro de Michiru, frustrando algún otro intento de mayor acercamiento de la pelirroja.

-"grandioso, no?"- le dijo Haruka haciéndole notar el mar que se vislumbraba desde el desembarque.

-"si… maravilloso"- mirándole sonriente.

Unos autos acercaron a los sonrientes estudiantes a su hotel. Un hotel de lujo, pero a tono con la cultura y lugar, haciendo notar cómo sus espacios eran mayoritariamente abiertos y mirando hacia el mar. Todos se alegraron al notar la cercanía de la playa, pues prácticamente pertenecía al hotel. Todo era tan relajado. Una vez en la recepción la maestra entregó la sllaves de acuerdo a cómo los alumnos elegían distribuirse las habitaciones de dos y cuatro camas. La única regla importante para poner control, mujeres y hombres por separado.

-"bien"- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa dibujada. En su mente sólo pasaba la idea de elegir un cuarto de dos camas con Michiru.

-"alto tú. Ni loca te dejo en un cuarto de chicas"- detuvo la maestra.

-"pero… soy una chica"- discutió lo obvio.

-"si… y un peligro para las mismas"

-"que? Entonces me pondrá en una habitación con hombres?"

-"también eres potencial peligro"- la rubia se sonrojó con mezcla de molestia y vergüenza al saber que, sobretodo, Michiru escuchaba la discusión. –"tengo otros planes para ti"

.

-"aaaggg! Ni en un viaje escolar me libro de ustedes! Arruinan mis planes"- exclamó tirándole un cojín a Yaten, mientras todos reían.

-"jajaja. Buena jugada la de la maestra ponerte en un cuarto con nosotros. Estás fuera de peligro para ella"- comentó Taiki sacando ropas de su maleta.

-"no pensaría lo mismo si supiera que Seiya se le declaró a Haruka hace unos meses"- comentó maliciosamente Yaten.

-"OLVIDA ESO!"- exclamaron enojados ambos lanzándole a la vez un cojín, quien no pudo evitar el ataque al estar riendo.

Mientras Lita acomodaba sus pertenencias junto a Michiru en su habitación asignada, a un lado de la de las demás chicas. Ambas rieron al escuchar los agudos llantos de Serena atravesar las paredes, seguramente siendo instigada por Rei.

-"todo parece ir bien… este viaje parece ser una oportunidad divina… como para el amor por ejemplo"- comentó disimulando la sonrisa y la mirada hacia Michiru, quien comprendió de inmediato el comentario.

-"supongo que si"- dijo sonriendo tímidamente, evitando la mirada burlesca y sugerente de su amiga.

.

La estadía constaba de cuatro días, compuestos por un itinerario turístico. La primera noche Haruka no pudo dormir recordando el momento en el que Michiru se sacó su ligero vestido para quedar en su traje de baño de dos piezas y entrar al agua junto con las chicas que le llamaban.

-"Dios"

Solo eso logró pronunciar cuando la vio entrar. Juraría que la playa se había vaciado dejando sólo a Michiru. Fue en cámara lenta al verla emerger del agua después de tal chapuzón de cuerpo completo. Su cabello mojado le resultaba simplemente de otro planeta. Ni siquiera el llamado de sus amigos para que se reincorporara al juego de pelota le hizo sacar los ojos de quien le llamaba sirena, sobrenombre que ahora cobraba más fuerza para ella.

Con esa imagen en su mente encontró el sueño, durmiendo profundamente, y con la imagen de Yaten sobre ella despertándose por la mañana.

-"vamos golfa, despierta"

-"q que demonios"- lo apartó molesta por arruinar su imagen mental tan angelical.

-"el desayuno está listo y tenemos lugares que visitar"

Se levantó a regañadientes para unirse con el grupo, del cual no se separó jamás de Michiru, y viceversa, quien se apresuraba más al notar que Yukino intentaba acercarse, sabía que cualquier espacio que le diese podría ser peligroso y arruinar sus planes en el viaje. Se preguntó cuando había comenzado a ser tan posesiva e incluso infantil.

Luego de la expedición fueron a descansar todos juntos a la playa. Las chicas se encontraban tomando sol, esperando a que los guapos camareros le llevasen sus refrescos de frutas.

-"gracias"- dijo Michiru al recibir el suyo.

-"viste esa espalda?"- comentó Mina una vez que el chico se fue.

-"como no notarla"- respondió Amy sin pensarlo. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sorprendida mirada de las demás, sonrojándose completamente.

-"ahh… si, se respira en el aire, hasta Amy lo nota. Es el paraíso"- dijo Rei acomodándose como las demás para recibir el sol, mientras todas asentían con la cabeza, relajando el cuerpo.

Pasaron unos minutos de tomar el sol cuando michiru pudo sentir cómo algo le hacía sombra a su preciado sol. Abrió los ojos para ver cuál era la impertinencia. Lo primero en que fijó su mirada fue en la tabla de surf, objeto que le hacía sombra. Luego notó que eran Haruka y sus amigos, todos portando su traje de baño junto a la tabla bajo el brazo. Pero no le dio importancia al contexto, su atención fue directa a la rubia. Portaba unas bermudas de traje de baño color rojo y arriba la parte superior de un bikini blanco, una muñequera a altura de su antebrazo y lentes de sol. Pudo notar su bien formado cuerpo femenino, su firme abdomen y brazos que sostenían la tabla. Su espalda, a la altura del hombro, se vislumbraba un tatuaje. Agradeció tener ella sus lentes de sol puestos, pues así pasaba inadvertido cómo observaba el físico de su amiga. Se sonrojó completamente al notar el cuerpo femenino de Haruka con tal ligeresa de ropa. La palabra femenino retumbó en su cerebro.

-"hey chicas"- saludó con coquetería Seiya.

-"vamos a tomar unas olas. Los lugareños nos dijeron que esta tarde habrían buenas"- dijo Haruka, luego se dirigió sonriente a Michiru, quitándose las gafas. –"me las tienes?"

-"…"

-"…"- estiró más la mano para captar la atención de la chica, que no le respondía aun.

-"c claro… si. Suerte con eso"

-"gracias, nos vemos"- dijo con una sonrisa, gesto que hizo que la chica abriera más los ojos.

Le observó internarse con sus amigos al mar sobre sus tablas, braceando para llegar más al fondo. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras las chicas retomaban la conversación, de lo guapos y divertidos que se veían.

Michiru seguía observando hacia la rubia específicamente, la palabra 'femenino' volvía a retumbar en su mente. Una cosa era segura, sus sentimientos hacia Haruka eran definitivamente más allá de la amistad, ya dentro del plano de lo romántico. Sus sentimientos eran tal que ya había dejado de lado el cuestionamiento del género, pero ahora que le vio en traje de baño, notaba su cuerpo perfectamente delineado, el de una mujer. Más allá de todo lo que pensó cuando ese momento ocurriese, le había gustado lo que veía.

-"Dios"- susurró sonrojada por fin sin que nadie oyese, mientras veía a la rubia dominar una ola.

Tal vez la palabra gustar quedaba pequeña para la impresión que le dio cuando la vio. Cómo era posible que un cuerpo femenino, ajeno a todo pensamiento racional, pudiese provocar esa sensación en ella. Un cuerpo de mujer, nada nuevo para ella, podía ver a sus amigas sin problemas, al resto de sus compañeras, pero al volver la vista a Haruka la torpeza se apoderaba de su mente. Se quedó meditando en aquello por horas, hasta que los chicos salieron del agua.

Haruka tiró la tabla a la arena y se sacudió sus cabellos con una de sus manos. Volteó a Michiru, notando que le miraba absorta. La rubia sonrió y se acercó a ella, haciendo lo mismo de hace un rato, salpicándole el agua directamente.

-"jaja para que despiertes dormilona"

-"detente, jaja, ya!"- rio intentando alejarse de ella.

-"que tal si jugamos un rato chicas?"- preguntó Taiki tomando un balón de voleibol.

Las chicas rápidamente aceptaron, todas entretenidas ante la idea, después de todo eran demasiado inquietas como para mantenerse simplemente sentadas a la espera de un bronceado. Se dividieron en dos grupos, uno a cada lado de la maya y comenzaron a jugar en medio de risas y bromas.

-"vamos equipo!"- animó Haruka aplaudiendo. Serena le observó desde el otro lado de la maya.

-"vamos equipo"- imitó el gesto aplaudiendo, mientras no notaba cómo Rei le había lanzado el balón para que sacara, golpeándole la cabeza directamente.

-"jajajaja bombón" – rio Seiya ante lo ocurrido ayudándole a levantarse.

-"lo ves sirena, con rivales así será fácil ganar"- comentó la rubia a Michiru, quien estaba a su lado riendo también por lo ocurrido.

-"no sabía que eras tan competitiva"- comentó con coquetería.

-"no conozco derrotas sirena, soy una Tenoh"

-"ohh…"- suspiró con un gesto burlesco, recibiendo un golpecito al hombro empujándola levemente por la burla.

Michiru solo rio y continuó con el juego. Todo parecía ir bien y entretenido, salvo esporádicos arrebatos de Haruka al perder puntos, siendo avivados por las burlas del pelinegro. Cuando Michiru cambió de puesto, riendo por lo infantil de la rubia, volteó despreocupada notando la presencia de Yukino recostada en una de las sillas para tomar sol. La chica bajó levemente sus lentes para ver directamente a Michiru, quien respondió a esa mirada hostil con el ceño igual de fruncido. Entonces notó el cambio de expresión de la pelirroja, quien sonreía y levantaba la mano sonriendo. Michiru volteó al notar que Haruka respondía el gesto con la mano.

-"vamos Haruka, no te distraigas del juego. Vamos a ganarlo, no?"

-"mm… que ruda. Me agrada"- guiñó el ojo.

Trató de restarle importancia a la constante mirada de aquella chica, pero seguía desconcentrándole en el juego, el cual estaba dejando de serle ya agradable y divertido.

-"vamos sirena! Estas sacando mal"- reclamó una competitiva rubia. Se acercó a ella tomando el balón, poniéndose tras ella. –"toma la pelota conmigo. Eso, la tomas así, luego con este brazo lo golpeas así… eso, así"- dijo susurrando a su oído intencionalmente.

Sabía perfectamente que podía enseñar de una manera mejor y sin tanto contacto, pero había tenido ganas de tocar sus hombros y brazos desde el día anterior cuando le vio en su traje de baño.

-"vamos Tenoh! No tenemos todo el día!"

-"Yaten que bueno eres para arruinar momentos"- le comentó Rei. El chico solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

Cuando se separaron, la chica completamente sonrojada, y la rubia satisfecha, Michiru no pudo evitar voltear después de un rato a la silla, encontrando solo las gafas de sol de la pelirroja. Sonrió y continuó jugando.

Pasaron el atardecer jugando, hasta que se cansaron y volvieron al hotel. Los planes para esa noche sería una fiesta con motivo hawaiano organizada por el mismo hotel. Mientras la chica se daba un baño repasaba el día, por lo que decidió darle más agua fría a su ducha. Ahora sí debía ser, esta noche hablaría con Haruka durante la fiesta.

Las noches eran agradables, pues no hacía el calor del día, pero la frescura no provocaba frío. Ideal para la fiesta al aire libre. La música típica de una banda tocando en vivo no se hizo esperar, tampoco las sandalias, las frutas y los collares floreados.

-"te ves muy bella esta noche sirena"- una voz a su oído la sorprendió volteando hacia quien reconoció de inmediato.

-"gracias… tu también luces bien"- respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

-"lo sé"- respondió arrogante. Luego metió la mano en su bolcillo. –"falta esto"- sacó una flor blanca que acomodó en los cabellos de la chica. –"ahora si… realmente hermosa"

-"vamos por un poche?"- ladeó la cabeza haciendo la invitación. La rubia le tomó delicadamente del hombro para acompañarle a la mesa.

Se suponía que las bebidas alcohólicas serían restringidas para los estudiantes, estando a la vigilancia de los maestros, pero Haruka y sus amigos siempre encontraban la forma de recargar todo vaso que recibían. Al cabo de un par de horas ya estaban todos más animados, y fuera del control de una tensa maestra.

Michiru pudo ver cómo la rubia con sus se divertía junto con la banda, tocando el ukulele prestado. Volteó encontrándose con la desafiante mirada de Yukino mientras caminaba, quien dejo de mirarle sólo una vez que se detuvo donde estaba Haruka. La rubia se puso a conversar con ella alegremente. Desde ese momento Michiru dejó de concentrarse en lo que Serena contaba para observar detenidamente a la rubia. Reía y le ofrecía el vaso a la pelirroja. Ésta lo acepta, pero al dar un sorbo arruga la frente revelando lo cargado del trago. Haruka sólo ríe y toma de nuevo el vaso. Continúa conversando cuando nota a Michiru mirándole.

-"Michiru! Con permiso"- alza el vaso y se aleja de la pelirroja. –"justo a la sirena que quería ver"

-"Haruka… estás ebria"- dijo pasando su mano por el cabello de la rubia, con tono más de preocupación al de reproche.

-"tal vez… un poco"- ladeó la cabeza. –"pero ahora que te veo me siento más ebria"- la chica le vio entre confundida y divertida. –"ebria de amor"

MIchiru no pudo más que reír ante la ocurrencia de la rubia, quien reía también sabiéndose borracha ya.

-"no no… enserio. Tú me emborrachas de amor. Mañana amaneceré con una gran resaca y será sólo tu culpa"- dijo dando un último gran sorbo a su vaso.

-"tendrás una resaca, eso es un hecho. Vamos, no bebas así de rápido"- dijo quitándole el vaso de manera casi maternal.

-"quisiera quedarme contigo toda la noche"- sonrió, la chica también.

-"sé que también deseas estar con tus amigos, no?"- la rubia solo rio al notarse descubierta. –"descuida, estaré con las chicas"

-"bien… iré por otro. Tu quieres?"

-"no, estoy bien. Tal vez quieras esperar un poco para tomar otro vaso"

-"no… la maestra nos hará ir a nuestras habitaciones a más tardar 2 de la mañana, lo que significa que me quedan solo dos horas para emborracharme. El tiempo es oro"

Iba a preguntar cuál era la necesidad de emborracharse pero la rubia ya se había ido al encuentro del pelinegro junto al bar, sumándose sus otros dos amigos. La chica solo negó con la cabeza son una leve sonrisa, después de todo así era la rubia. Volvió hacia donde estaban sus amigas para continuar conversando. Volvía la cabeza para encontrar con la mirada a la rubia para asegurarse de que estaba bien, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo hacía para asegurarse de que Yukino no tratara de hacer alguna jugada estando la rubia así de "alegre".

Mientras las rubia bebía al seco otro nuevo vaso junto con sus amigos. Una vez que lo bebió se quedó mirando el fondo del vaso.

-"creo que… me iré a acostar"- dijo.

-"que? Tan temprano? Aun nos debe quedar cerca de una hora. Jamás te vas antes de que nos echen"- bromeó Taiki.

-"No me siento muy bien. Si sigo aquí me emborracharé más y mañana no podré ver temprano a Michiru en bikini"- confesó sin pudor gracias al alcohol. –"le iré a avisar que me voy"- sus amigos le vieron ir en dirección a la rubia.

-"está dominada totalmente"- dijo Seiya riendo volteando a la barra, mientras los chicos le seguían.

Haruka caminaba con tranquilidad en dirección hacia Michiru cuando sintió cómo le tomaban de la muñeca, luego de la mano. Volteó al notar que era Yukino.

-"donde crees que vas galán"

-"me voy a mi habitación"

-"pues te equivocas de camino, el pasillo está hacia allá"- dijo direccionando su rostro hacia el pasillo, tomándole del mentón.

-"si, es que voy a avisarle a Michiru"

-"que? Es tu novia?"

-"mm… pues eso quisiera. Le preguntaré si quiere ser…"- fue interrumpida.

-"no creo que le caiga muy bien, y tú te arrepentirás mañana. Estas con alcohol"

-"cierto, ya estoy borracha"- meditó con su mano en el mentón.

-"te acompañaré a tu habitación para asegurarme de que no hagas una locura y le avisaré a Michiru que te fuiste a dormir"

-"enserio?"- preguntó sin entender la doble intención.

-"claro, vamos"

Tomó su mano para guiarle en el pasillo hasta su habitación. Una vez allí la rubia buscó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Después de palpar su camisa y pantalón la halló.

-"gracias Yukino, te debo una. Buenas noches"

-"espera, me dejas entrar a tu baño, mi habitación queda al otro pasillo y…"

-"claro, como no, pasa"

Haruka abrió la puerta dejándola pasar. No podía borrar esa sonrisa propia del alcohol y se tendió en la cama boca arriba, a la espera de que la chica usara su baño. Pero la sonrisa se borró al sentir el peso extra en su cama. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"Yukino?"

-"hey, dijiste que me debías un favor, no?"

-"si… pero no de 'estos' favores"- dijo incomodada corriéndose a un lado, evitando así un beso.

-"vamos, te harás de rogar"

-"no, porque no cederé. Escucha, y no lo digo por lo borracha, pero estoy enamorada de Michiru"

-"toda la escuela lo sabe y lo comenta. Ella es tu nuevo capricho, no?"- se incorporó con una sonrisa ladina.

-"no, cero capricho. Amor puro. Cien por ciento"- cruzó sus manos tras su nuca acomodándose en su cama. Sonrió cerrando sus ojos–"he decidido guardar mis besos sólo para ella"

-"ay pero que cursilería. No debes estar hablando enserio"

-"claro que hablo enserio. Ella es la única. No hay más"- aun sonriente y cada vez perdiendo más el conocimiento.

-"por favor, desde cuando tú, Haruka Tenoh con esas cosas. Además dudo que esa chica sienta lo mismo que tú, se nota que te ve sólo como amiga. Deberías simplemente olvidarte de eso y ver hacia tu alrededor y retomar tu vida, veras que…"- notó que la rubia dormía. –"Haruka…"

.

Michiru tomaba de la piña que tenía por vaso, mientras que asentía la cabeza continuando la conversación, volteando como lo hacía periódicamente hacia la barra donde estaba la rubia y sus amigos, solo que esta vez sólo eran sus amigos. Se excusó de la conversación y se apartó para buscar a la rubia con la mirada, sin rastro alguno. No podía perdérsele, pues esa noche realmente quería decirle de una vez por todas todo. Al no encontrarla se acercó al grupo.

-"Seiya, haz visto a Haruka?"

-"se fue recién a la habitación. Creo que esta vez la borrachera le ganó. Creí que te avisaría"- dijo risueño. Luego se acercó al oído de la chica. –"está sola. Aprovecha la oportunidad"- se alejó guiñándole el ojo.

La chica sonrió levemente ante el gesto. Asintió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de la rubia. Estaba decidida, era ahora o ahora, debía decirle todo. Ya estaba desesperada con la situación y era absurdo prolongarlo más, no esperaría otro momento indicado, sería ese y punto. Una vez frente a la habitación 205 tomó aire, apretó los puños y golpeó la puerta.

-"Haruka? Soy Michiru. Tengo algo que hablar contigo"

Mientras adentro la rubia ya dormía profundamente sin ser siquiera perturbada por los golpes de la puerta. De quien si captaron la atención fue de la pelirroja, quien dejó de sacudir el cuerpo de la rubia para concentrarse en la puerta, sobre todo al oír quien llamaba. Se levantó y apoyó pensativa la mano sobre la puerta. Luego de sentir nuevamente el golpear puso la cadena de seguridad en la puerta abriéndola hasta donde esta permitía.

Michiru al ver que se abría notó sólo la cadena puesta, pues al fondo estaba oscuro. Supuso que era la rubia al otro lado, quien no quería abrir por no encontrarse en su mejor estado. Pensó en decirle que no importaba y lo hablaran mañana pero no más, no dejaría pasar más y había decidido que le tendría que escuchar.

-"te sientes bien?"- preguntó. Sólo escuchó el raspear de la garganta como respuesta, y su señal para continuar hablando. –"Haruka, hay algo que necesito decirte, desde hace un tiempo ya…"

Dejó salir el aire y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared a un lado de la puerta entreabierta. Miró sus manos que jugaban entre ellas en señal de nervios. Volvió a tomar aire.

-"… sé que somos amigas, pero siento que la amistad ya no basta para mí. Haruka, se que alguna vez te lo dije y dejé en claro que entre nosotras jamás habría algo más… pero… yo, simplemente quisiera volver hacia atrás a ese momento y reírme en mi cara porque, yo… me enamoré de ti sin remediarlo"

Sintió cómo la puerta se volvía a juntar para sacar la cadena de seguridad, abriendo luego por completo la puerta, dejando salir a Yukino, quien cerraba la puerta a su espalda. Michiru sorprendida se levantó rápidamente.

-"tú…"- solo alcanzó a decir.

-"vaya, hasta que por fin dejas el disfraz de mejor amiga y muestras tus verdaderas intenciones Michiru Kaioh"- dijo alzando desafiante el mentón.

-"que hacías allí adentro"- respondió a esa mirada con una igual.

-"da igual, lo que te debería importar es lo que sucederá. Ni creas que sólo por escucharte me haré a un lado. Tengo intenciones de tener algo con Haruka y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo. No tienes oportunidad niña"

-"eso está por verse"- respondió con una mirada fría, pero contundente.

Un momento de silencio, intercambio de miradas que respondían a una verdadera guerra en la que se veían el enemigo frente a frente. Un coraje y determinación que invadían en el interior de Michiru, con la mirada desafiante pero con su elegancia característica.

-"chicos, suficiente por hoy! Todos a sus habitaciones"- escucharon de fondo la maestra llamar la atención de los que quedaban despiertos.

Sin dejar de verse escucharon los reclamos infructuosos de algunos y los pasos de los estudiantes volver a sus habitaciones, algunos pasándoles a un lado.

-"buenas noches Michiru Kaioh"- dijo de pronto con una sonrisa tan desafiante como la mirada.

-"buenas noches Yukino Adachi"- de la misma manera.

* * *

_Siento la demora, se que me pasé esta vez, pero escribí dos capitulos seguidos, asi que la parte dos viene luego, muuy luego. GRacias por los review y no se preocupen, se que demore pero jamás dejaría inconcluso este fic ni ningún otro.  
Saludos! _


	20. Viaje escolar Parte II

19. El viaje escolar Parte II

.

Se encontraban en la terraza descansando, otros como Seiya y Lita sentadas tomando desayuno. Sintieron el arrastrar de las sandalias del pasillo hacia su dirección, llamando la atención de los presentes. Venía Haruka con el cabello mojado y lentes de sol, caminando pesadamente, hasta dejarse caer en una de las hamacas, exhalando pesadamente mientras apoyaba su mano en la cabeza.

-"resaca?"- preguntó Rei desde otra hamaca.

-"de las peores"- dio un nuevo sorbo a su agua mineral. –"aclárame como demonios puedes comer después de lo que bebiste ayer?"- preguntó al pelinegro.

-"me da hambre por las mañanas"- se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba atento a su plato.

La rubia volteó hacia la otra hamaca, donde se encontraba Michiru leyendo un libro. Se balanceó levemente impulsada con el pie que le servía de ancla al suelo, y continuó observándole. Decidió llamar su atención.

-"leer un libro en un viaje de descanso debe ser probablemente lo más aburrido del planeta"- se burló.

Michiru ni siquiera le miró, solo volteó la página y respondió con sarcasmo, haciendo notar su estado de humor.

-"no a todos nos divierte emborracharnos para llevar chicas a la habitación tanto como a ti Haruka"- dio una fugaz y fulminante mirada de reojo a la rubia para continuar leyendo.

Se escuchó cómo el resto trataban de disimular su impresión por lo que habían escuchado, pero el ahogo de Seiya con la comida rompió más categóricamente el silencio. Haruka vio de reojo al resto que evitaban verles y disimulaban la risa, para luego sonrojarse por el comentario. Algo no andaba bien, Michiru estaba molesta y ahora creía entender que tenía algo que ver con Yukino. Se preguntó si había ocurrido algo mientras dormía que no recordara, después de todo antes de dormirse no le quedó dudas de las intenciones de la peliroja.

Miró al resto nuevamente para ver si le ponían atención y se levantó de su hamaca, para ir directo a la de Michiru. La chica continuaba leyendo, o simulaba hacerlo ya que su molestia de recordar a la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación de la rubia sólo le permitían leer sin atención su libro. Entonces sintió cómo un peso adicional le interrumpió la desconcentrada lectura.

-"hey, Haruka! Que haces"- preguntó molesta al ver cómo la rubia se sentaba y acomodaba en su hamaca, en dirección opuesta, quedando frente a ella.

-"me acomodo, esta hamaca tiene el equilibrio perfecto"

-"invades mi espacio, vete"- pero la rubia simplemente le ignoró, fingiendo dormirse, ayudada por sus lentes de sol. La chica gruñó molesta, empeorando su mal humor volvió a su lectura ofuscada.

La rubia al ver que la chica dejaba de combatir, abrió uno de sus ojos, comprobando que no reclamaría más al volver a su lectura. Se le quedó observando unos segundos, debía reconocer que esa expresión le dio algo de miedo, más aun con la incertidumbre de no saber lo que sucedió después de dormir, después de todo se rindió al sueño antes de ver cómo la pelirroja salía de su habitación.

-"estás… enojada?"- preguntó con cautela, pero se estremeció al ver con la rudeza que la chica volteó la página.

-"no"- respondió secamente.

-"emm… bien"- se acomodó en posición de descanso, pero luego de unos segundos se volvió a dirigir a ella. –"hey…. Si estás enojada! Deberías darme puntos, anoche fui una ebria bastante comportada"- dijo casi con orgullo.

-"como puede ser posible eso"- cerró su libro, ya interesada en la explicación que la rubia daría.

-"me fui antes de la hora tope, por decisión propia. Te iba a avisar, para que notes la consideración de mi parte, pero Yukino se ofreció para hacerlo y así…"

-"claro… Yukino. Y así que Haruka? Por favor, continúa…"- la rubia perdió la concentración en su relato al recordar la insinuación de la chica en su habitación.

-"y así…. yo… podía…. hacer un gesto bondadoso en ayudarle… prestándole mi baño, que lo necesitaba con urgencia"- dijo tomando más decisión en sus palabras al llegar al final del relato. –"ves? Me comporté muy bien sirena"

-"es insólita tu capacidad de solidaridad Haruka, tanto como la de justificarte con tan poca seriedad"- respondió con la intención de volver a abrir su libro, pero la sonrisa de la rubia le detuvo.

-"pero que tenemos aquí… celosa?"

-"ja! Quisieras"

-"reconócelo, mueres de celos. No te culpo, sabes?"- insistió, ahora acomodando su cabello.

-"cuidado Haruka, tu ego podría aplastarte"

-"chicos, reunámonos en la playa para la próxima actividad. El instructor nos espera"- interrumpió la discusión la maestra llamando la atención de los presentes.

La rubia se disponía a levantarse, pelo la chica lo hizo primero, de tal forma que intencionalmente la hamaca se dio vuelta ante la pérdida de su peso, mandando a la rubia al suelo, quien se apoyó con la mano para evitar caer completamente al piso. La rubia miró incrédula a la chica, quien sólo le brindo una sonrisa vengativa y victoriosa, uniéndose al grupo que caminaba hacia la playa.

-"estúpida niña, no sé que le veo"- dijo incorporándose para seguirle.

En la orilla de la playa se encontraba el grupo escuchando las indicaciones del guía. Esa mañana practicarían snorkel, un tipo de buceo libre. Para ello irían por medio de kayaks hasta un arrecife. Una vez que se acomodaron el chaleco salvavidas siguieron al guía rumbo al arrecife en kayacs doble. El camino era simplemente hermoso, con aguas cristalinas que permitían ver el fondo y su vida marina sin mayores inconvenientes. Por momentos dejaban de remar para indicar algo que les llamara la atención.

Michiru y Lita se encontraban remando con tranquilidad mientras observaban alrededor, pero fueron interrumpidas por la avasalladora llegada del kayak de Haruka y Seiya, quienes remaban rápido, pasándoles a un lado mientras le chocaron la cola levemente y salpicaban de agua.

-"hey!"- reclamaron ambas cubriéndose.

-"tortugas… muévanse del camino"- dijo Seiya riendo, mientras la rubia volteaba hacia atrás para sacarles la lengua.

-"pero que infantiles"- reclamó Lita, secundada por la chica.

Continuando el viaje, pasaron entremedio de un roquerío para dar paso a un hermoso paisaje, donde el agua era completamente calma y de baja profundidad, iluminado por el sol. Todos se encontraban maravillados con la escena. Llegaron a la orilla para descender de los kayaks. Se les dio las indicaciones básicas de snorkel mientras les entregaban los lentes y tubos de respiración, y luego se les dio la libertad para descubrir el mundo submarino.

Se sumergieron encontrando una gran variedad de vida, corales y algas hermosas. Aunque la atención de la rubia iba dirigida al cuerpo de Michiru desde abajo del agua. Definitivamente el sobrenombre de sirena no estaba demás. Realmente se veía tan hermosa como el paisaje, la escena de la chica nadando le era simplemente perfecta. Quiso acercarse, pero eso significaría romper con aquella perfección, por lo que se limitó a observarle. Mientras Michiru se encontraba maravillada con el paisaje, todo le hacía sentir de manera tan propia, que podría quedarse para siempre bajo el mar.

Permanecieron un par de horas más hasta que fue momento de volver al hotel. Luego de comer pasaron la tarde en la playa, donde Haruka trataba de congraciarse con Michiru para sacarla de ese humor hacia ella, consiguiéndolo en un par de minutos, pues le era imposible pasar mucho tiempo enojada con los comentarios de la rubia.

Michiru se encontraba sentada en la arena sobre una manta, mientras veía a la rubia skimboard a la orilla del mar. Se preguntó si había algún otro deporte que la rubia practicase. Luego de un rato Haruka se aburrió y fue a donde se encontraba Michiru. Dejó la tabla a un lado y se sentó en la arena.

-"me duele la cabeza, me haces cariño en el pelo?"- preguntó la rubia.

-"no tientes la suerte Tenoh"- respondió arqueando una ceja.

-"tenía que intentarlo"- se encogió de hombros.

La chica sonrió mientras le veía y acomodó sus rodillas para luego dar un par de palmadas en sus piernas, en señal de invitación a apoyar su cabeza ahí. La rubia se sorprendió, pero a los pocos segundos se acomodó para descansar sobre las piernas de la chica. Dio un bostezo y cerró los ojos, dejando que la chica pasara los dedos por su cabello de manera circular.

-"podría estar así para siempre"- comentó la rubia sin abrir sus ojos.

-"claro, es fácil decirlo cuando es a ti a quien le dan el masaje"

-"es fácil decirlo porque eres tú la que estás dando el masaje"

Con eso Michiru se quedó sin palabras para la réplica, pues Haruka posó su mano sobre la de ella, volteando boca arriba para mirarle directamente de manera seria, esa que estremecía a Michiru.

-"Haruka, me enseñarías a usar la tabla?"- preguntó Yukino, quien observaba hace un rato y decidió acercarse dada la extraña atmosfera romántica que se estaba creando.

-"no puede, le duele la cabeza"- se apresuró a decir Michiru, para la sorpresa de Haruka.

-"apuesto a que se le pasó"- dijo apoyando una mano en la cadera.

-"no… necesita descansar"- respondió sin soltar a la rubia.

Haruka sonrió ante la actitud posesiva de Michiru, le gustaba. Decidió guardar silencio y tomar posición de palco para ver a qué más podía llegar Michiru.

-"no respondas por ella, después de todo no eres su novia o algo por el estilo. Solo eres su amiga"- un golpe bajo.

-"pero que imprudente y caprichosa chica. Hay otros chicos que están practicando. Podrías preguntarle a alguno de ellos, no?"- dijo sin tratar de perder la característica elegancia, pero un tono que podía matar del susto a cualquiera.

-"pues quiero a Haruka como maestra"- Michiru iba a responder a eso, pero sintió la mano de Haruka sobre la suya.

-"lo siento Yukino, pero Michiru tiene razón, me duele la cabeza, por lo que preferiría quedarme aquí con ella"- respondió con una sonrisa ladina. El rostro de molestia no se hizo esperar.

-"bien…"- dijo de mala gana, pero luego cambió su expresión a una más coqueta. –"entonces me la debes"- guiñó un ojo y se fue.

-"disculpa si fui imprudente. Puedes ir si deseas enseñarle a esa… chica"- guardó el calificativo para su pensamiento. La rubia sonrió traviesamente ante tal muestra de celos.

-"ya lo dije antes, podría estar así para siempre. Ella solo es una chica aburrida"- dijo volviéndose a acomodar. La chica sonrió.

.

Esa noche tendrían libertad para hacer lo que quisieran, podían quedarse en el hotel o salir en grupos a algún lugar nocturno para disfrutar la noche. Se encontraban en grupo en una de las salas de estar, pensando que harían. Yaten, Amy, Taiki, Mina y Rei se encontraban jugando pool, Serena le mostraba a Seiya lo que había comprado, Lita y Michiru conversaban mientras Haruka afinaba el ukulele que había comprado.

-"Mina, dijiste que sabías jugar"- reclamó Yaten.

-"dije que aprendería rápido a jugar"- aclaró.

-"no has metido ninguna bola que no sea la blanca"- recalcó su fracaso.

-"ánimo Mina, verás…"- dijo Amy tomando ahora el taco, pues era su turno. –"es solo física, si pegas al costado izquierdo de la esfera ésta se dirigirá al lado opuesto donde la golpeaste, resultando así que se desplace hacia la derecha, donde se encuentra la otra bola golpeándola por alcance en la derecha, por lo que rodará hacia la izquierda, donde se encuentra el hoyo"

Una vez que la chica golpeó su turno, haciendo entrar la bola de la que hablaba, se levantó, notando como todos le miraban en silencio.

-"bien… me aburrí. Paso"- dijo Mina dejando su taco apoyado en la mesa, para luego sentarse.

-"hey Mina, adivina que canción es esta"- dijo Haruka una vez que se sentó cerca de ella. Tocó su ukulele unos minutos, ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

-"mmm… no me suena"- respondió.

-"maldición, aun no está afinado"- dijo volviendo con la tarea de afinarlo.

-"vamos chicos, aun no decidimos qué haremos esta noche"- reclamó de pronto Serena.

-"cierto, a alguien se le ocurrió algo ya?"- preguntó ahora el pelinegro.

-"hey, porque no vemos una película?"- preguntó Lita.

-"ver una película en un viaje a Hawai, cuando podríamos ir a algún bar del sector o algún lugar a bailar?"- preguntó Haruka. –"no suena mal"

-"si… hoy tengo flojera"- replicó Yaten.

Los chicos fueron los encargados de ir a comprar las cosas para comer y refrescos, mientras las chicas elegían una película y arreglaban todo. Con aceptación de todos, la película sería de ciencia ficción. Haruka vio una oportunidad perfecta para arribarse a Michiru. La película comenzaba y ella fingía un bostezo para abrazarla. Sonrió al notar que no hubo protesta. Al cabo de unos quince minutos de película sintió cómo la chica se acomodaba más cerca de ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro. Haruka aprovechó de acomodar mejor su abrazo, dándole la posibilidad de acariciarle el cabello durante el resto de la película. Al cabo de media hora más ya estaban tomadas de la mano. Se reacomodaban periódicamente, pero siempre quedando en alguna posición similar.

Entonces Haruka entró en cuenta, las luces estaban apagadas, todos pendientes de la película, y ella así de cerca de Michiru. Tal vez esta era una oportunidad brindada por el cielo, no? después de todo Michiru era creyente. Sonrió. Si, era una señal, no podía simplemente ignorar una señal de Dios, después de todo era un desaire no recibir tal obsequio. Miró una vez más al resto, asegurándose que nadie les veía, soltó la mano de la chica y la posó muy suavemente en su mentón. Suspiró mientras sonreía, agachando la cabeza lentamente para llegar a esos preciados labios sabor fresa que alguna vez probó sin autorización. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sacó la mirada de los labios para enfocarse en sus ojos, que estaban completamente cerrados. Hizo una pausa, seguían sin abrirse. Arqueó una ceja, se alejó un solo poco para ver mejor, aun cerrados. Le observó detenidamente para comprobar que dormía. Entonces sintió una fuerte palmada en la cabeza.

-"qué demonios haces, te quieres aprovechar de ella mientras duerme?"- escuchó el susurro de Lita, haciéndola voltear.

-"q que tonterías dices, no sabía que dormía"- respondió también susurrando, completamente sonrojada, viendo si los demás habían notado su confusión.

-"y yo que creí que te volvías seria. Eres una pervertida"

-"yo… yo no soy una pervertida!"- dijo más fuerte, lo suficiente para que escuchara el resto, acompañado con el fin de la película y los créditos.

-"jajaja, que buen final golfa"- rio Yaten ante el comentario de la nada de Haruka.

Entonces sintió movimiento en su brazo derecho, sobre el que Michiru reposaba.

-"mm… vaya me quedé dormida a la mitad de la película"- dijo reacomodándose en el sofá mientras se pasaba una mano delicadamente por sus ojos.

-"te perdiste entonces la mejor parte de la película Michiru"- reclamó Mina.

-"apuesto que al final no la entendiste"- le molestó Yaten.

-"podrías explicármela entonces"- respondió con coquetería.

-"busca internet niña"

-"Michiru, mejor vamos a la habitación a dormir"- dijo Lita aun mirándole molesta a la rubia.

-"si, tienes razón. Buenas Noches chicos"- se despidió con un gesto de su mano.

-"si, yo igual me voy. También tengo sueño"- dijo Taiki.

-"también"- replicó el resto levantándose. Todos, menos Haruka que seguía en el sofá hasta quedar sola.

-"yo no soy una pervertida…. rayos"- se estiró de cuerpo completo boca arriba, estirando su mano, con una sonrisa. –"pero estuve tan cerca"

.

Era el último día del viaje, pues al día siguiente se irían por la mañana. Último itinerario, visitas a lugares históricos típicos, un par de volcanes y una tarde con mayores libertades para que hiciesen lo que cada uno quisiera. Último día y la chica comenzaba a recriminarse, este era su último día para decirle lo que sucedía a Haruka. Pero todo se había vuelto tan difícil desde que Yukino se había decidido a ir por la rubia, pues la chica no conocía de reservas a la hora de mostrar trucos, o interrumpir. No estaba teniendo espacio para hacer lo que tenía pensado. Debía ser astuta y pensar en algo más, ir un paso más allá de aquella chica.

Se encontraba pensando en ello en la terraza, corría una leve brisa que le avisó la presencia de la rubia a su espalda. Haruka caminó con sus manos en el bolcillo bajando dos peldaños más abajo del la terraza, ya en la arena. Ese debía ser el momento indicado, se alejaría del resto solo con la rubia y lo diría sin mayores problemas.

-"ya está atardeciendo"- comentó la chica.

-"vamos a dar un paseo a la playa?"-respondió la rubia. La chica sonrió al sentir cómo leía su mente y asintió.

Haruka estiro su mano, ofreciéndola junto a una sonrisa. Michiru, después de mirarla estirada volvió a sus ojos y la tomó. Ambas bajaron a la arena y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla. La imagen era hermosa, el cielo anaranjado, tiñendo al mar que jugaba a lanzarse y recogerse. Ambas caminaban en silencio, disfrutando del momento. Cuando Haruka notó que la marea subía levemente, tomó suavemente a Michiru del abdomen para atraerla consigo mientras retrocedía, evitando así ser alcanzadas por pocos centímetros del leve movimiento de la muerte de una ola en la orilla.

Luego de mirar ambas a sus pies notando que lograron evitar que el agua las mojase, se enfocaron en su cálida cercanía, y en cómo la mano de la rubia no soltaba el abdomen de la chica. Esta levantó la mirada a los ojos de la rubia, quien le siguió con tal acción. La rubia tomó aire, tratando de llenar sus pulmones al observar a Michiru mirarle de manera tan cálida y profunda. Su corazón latía con fuerza viendo detenidamente la expresión de la chica que le atontaba tanto. Así fue viendo cómo rápidamente la chica desvió la vista hacia el suelo sobresaltándose. Solo por eso Haruka advirtió que el agua les había alcanzado los pies en una más de sus constantes llegadas a la orilla. Solo así, acompañada del agua, Haruka logró despabilar y retroceder definitivamente de la orilla junto a ella a una distancia prudente, en medio de la risa de ambas.

-"siento no haber podido salvar tus sandalias sirena"

-"no hay problema, después de todo también arruinaste las tuyas"- dijo cubriendo su boca al reír.

-"ni modo"- le quitó el par de sandalias para ponerlas junto a las de ella sobre la arena. –"esa debió ser una señal, es un buen lugar para sentarnos y ver el atardecer"

Ambas se sentaron en la arena acomodándose para ver el sol pronto a perderse en el mar.

-"lo ves? De este lado de la isla el sol se esconde por el mar. Eran buenos puestos"- la chica sonrió

-"no sabía que te gustaban este tipo de cosas"

-"me gustan si estoy contigo"- dijo en voz baja, con algo de vergüenza por sonar más que conquistador como solían ser sus palabras, más bien romántica y cursi a su gusto.

Trató de evitar la mirada de la chica, pues si le veía de vuelta se sonrojaría, perdiendo su postura de siempre controlar la situación. Permaneció atenta a una raya del mar cuando sintió la mano de la chica posarse sobre la de ella, y luego acomodó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Haruka sonrió dejando soltar el aire, relajándose como ella al pasar su brazo por los hombros de la chica abrazándola, acomodándose para ver el atardecer.

El ruido del mar, la brisa marina que se colaba en la nariz de la rubia, junto con el aroma de los cabellos turquesa, el calor de su cercanía, se preguntaba que había hecho bien para merecer tal paraíso. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, restándole importancia al atardecer, y más bien perdiéndose en su presencia, recargando su mejilla en la cabeza d la chica.

-"Haruka… sabes que te quiero verdad?"

Las palabras le provocaron un dolor de estómago. Tomó aire y retomó su postura seductora, dibujándose en su rostro la sonrisa habitual.

-"ah si? Pues es que soy una persona querible… aunque no me molesta oírlo…"- fue interrumpida abruptamente.

-"lo sigo enserio"- respondió con tono firme.

La sonrisa ganadora se esfumó, dejando una expresión de sorpresa. Vio cómo la chica se separó de su hombro para mirarle directamente. La seguridad de Michiru le provocó inseguridad a ella, dejándola sin palabras.

-"a lo que me refiero y quiero decir es que yo te…"

-"Haruka!"- escuchó atrás de ellas que le llamaban.

Ambas al escuchar el llamado miraron de reojo a la chica que lo hacía, Haruka aun con la mente en blanco y Michiru enojada por la interrupción. Era Yukino que parecía tan molesta como Michiru.

-"ah?"- solo preguntó aun ida Haruka.

-"tus amigos, el resto de los cuatro te han estado buscando hace rato. La maestra te busca también"- dijo acercándose.

-"la maestra?"- dijo levantándose junto a Michiru. –"y ahora que hice"

-"vamos antes de que te metas en serios problemas"

-"bien… Michiru, vamos?"- se dirigió a la chica, pero su rostro molesto era evidente.

-"no, me quedaré acá, quiero caminar"- dijo sin esconder su molestia.

-"bien, Haruka Vamos"- dijo la chica tomando su mano para apresurar la despedida, sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

Hubo un silencio en el que el intercambio de miradas entre ambas chicas podía tostar a cualquiera que se cruzara entre estas. Haruka les miró con temor, sin entender bien lo que sucedía, solo le preocupaba esa enojada expresión de Michiru. Decidió preguntar temerosa para comprobar si estaba molesta.

-"emm… caminar aquí, sola? Vamos Michiru. Acompáñame a ver que quiere la maestra y después vamos a caminar juntas"

-"quiero caminar… sola!"- recogió molesta sus sandalias, levantando arena incluso, y les dio la espalda.

-"pe pero, Michi…"- fue interrumpida por un leve tirón de la otra chica.

-"ay déjala caminar sola y vamos"

-"b bien…"- Se dejó llevar por la chica sin dejar de ver a la espalda de Michiru que caminaba al sentido contrario.

Mientras Michiru caminaba a paso firme, frustrada y enojada con su propia suerte. Ese era el momento perfecto de decirle lo que sentía, estaba lejos de cualquier interrupción, estaba armada de valor y entonces llego la interrupción, y nada más y nada menos que.

-"Ella! Agg… y claro, ahora aprovechará todo el camino de vuelta para acercarse a Haruka"- se acercó al mar para irse caminando más cerca del mar, mojando sus pies.

Miró el mar dudando unos segundos, pero luego decididamente se sacó su vestido blanco por arriba y lo lanzó junto a sus sandalias hacia la arena, quedando en su traje de baño. Se acercó más al mar hasta quedar el agua a la altura de sus caderas para luego sumergirse, emergiendo a los pocos segundos. Se sacó con sus manos la cara. Deseó tener esa determinación de aquella chica, esa que al fin y al cabo siempre hacía caer a Haruka. Pero ella no era así, no se imaginaba simplemente tirándosele encima a la rubia, sin dejar espacios para unas palabras o reflexión. Volvió a sumergirse y salir. Definitivamente no era del perfil de chica que tenía algo con la rubia, y eso la ofuscaba, pues sabía que mientras ella esperaba para tener esa clase de valor, otras chicas iban al ataque sin dudarlo, como aquella chica Yukino. Se volvió a sumergir para sacar la sonrisa triunfal de aquella chica de su mente.

Mientras Haruka caminaba aun algo confundida por lo que sucedió hace un rato, la chica le conversaba amistosamente para captar la atención de la rubia y seguir con la próxima jugada en su plan de conquista. Pero la rubia sólo asentía con la cabeza fingiendo escucharla, pues su mente seguía en blanco.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel la rubia se excusó con la chica agradeciendo la información y dejándola frustrada, sin poder dar un siguiente paso. Buscó donde se encontraban sus amigos. Los encontró en una sala de estar junto a las chicas jugando cartas.

-"tan rápido volviste de tu paseo?"- preguntó Seiya sin dejar de ver sus cartas, dejando una en el montón.

-"si… me estaban buscando?"- pero los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-"bombón es tu turno"- le recordó el pelinegro.

-"préstenme atención! Me buscaban?"- preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-"porque te buscaríamos Haruka"- dijo Taiki.

-"Yukino me dijo que me buscaban"

-"ahh si… te quería decir algo, pero no te encontré así que ni modo"- dijo Yaten.

-"que cosa?"

-"escuché que la maestra preguntó por ti"- dijo mientras tomaba una carta del montón.

-"eso es todo?"- preguntó molesta.

-"siento no tener noticias más interesantes para ti su excelencia"

-"agg… pero que idiota"

Se fue a buscar a la maestra maldiciendo a Yaten.

-"maestra, me buscaba?"

-"no"- respondió confundida.

-"Yaten y Yukino me dijeron que me buscaba"

-"ahh si… pero no era nada, solo me preguntaba dónde estabas, pero nada más. No era como si te estuviese buscando o algo así"- dicho esto se fue.

-"ah?"- se preguntó incrédula.

Es decir que había sido interrumpida por nada importante. Se preguntó entonces por qué tanto revuelo de Yukino con que le buscaban si no era cierto del todo. Su humor comenzaba a fastidiarse. Caminó de vuelta a la sala de estar donde estaban los demás.

-"Yaten, quien te dijo que la maestra me buscaba?"

-"ay golfa, déjanos jugar tranquilos"- dijo molesto.

-"sólo dímelo y no te molesto más"

-"Yukino… andaba preguntando por ti. Ella dijo que la maestra te buscaba"

-"ahh… por qué siempre me termino involucrando con las más locas"- suspiro en voz baja para ella misma.

-"oye Haruka, y Michiru? Creí que estaban juntas"- preguntó Lita.

-"Michiru?"

_-" Haruka… sabes que te quiero verdad?"_- recordó la conversación que quedó inconclusa.

-"ahhgg no! Michiru"- salió corriendo hacia la puerta dejando al resto contundidos.

-"siempre es así?"- preguntó Rei.

-"si… ya no me sorprende"- respondió Seiya encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras Michiru terminaba de bañarse, salió del mar pues ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Agradeció el que no hiciera frío pues estaba empapada y no tenía nada para secarse. Caminó ya más relajada hasta el hotel. Cuando llegó encontró a sus amigas junto a los chicos riendo y dejando dinero en la mesa.

-"enserio Seiya, te pasas"- reclamó Yaten.

-"no seas mal perdedor y págame"- dijo quitándole el billete de la mano victorioso.

-"Michiru? Pero estás empapada!"- dijo Lita al notar la presencia de su amiga.

-"si… es que no pude resistirme a sumergirme en el mar un rato"- dijo con su tono dulce habitual.

-"aunque sea un clima tropical te resfriarás"- dijo Seiya levantándose para ponerle una toalla en sus hombros.

-"Gracias"- miró a todos lados. –"y Haruka?"

La susodicha había corrido por la arena buscando algún rastro de la presencia de Michiru, pero no encontró nada. Maldijo su suerte mil veces, a viva voz, estaba segura de que Michiru diría algo importante.

-"ahh… Dios! Tú me odias!"- maldijo un par de veces al cielo mientras le daba patadas a la arena haciendo que se levantara.

Se dio por vencida, después de todo si no la encontraba allí estaría de seguro en el hotel. Caminó derrotada de vuelta repensando e imaginando todas las posibles continuaciones de aquella interrumpida conversación. Una vez visto el hotel decidió entrar por la terraza de una de las salas de estar. Al poner el pie en la madera sintió una voz familiar.

-"cuando llegamos te fuiste rápido"

-"Yukino, porqué dijiste que la maestra me buscaba?"- preguntó exigiendo respuesta.

-"porqué lo hacía"- la rubia puso cara de esperando un a mejor respuesta. –"bien bien, tal vez estaba un poco celosa de tu cercanía con Kaioh"

-"celosa? Yukino, tal vez confundes las cosas. Además yo estoy enamorada de Michiru, creí habértelo dicho en el avión"

-"pero no tienes nada con ella aun"- dijo acercándose a ella mientras le quitaba restos de arena que tenía en el cabello con una mano, y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

-"pero no quita el hecho de que la ame"- explicó tranquila tomándole la muñeca con cuidado, para detener lo que hacía con su cabello, pero no aun la otra.

-"vamos Michiru, te enfriarás si no…"- la voz de Seiya le hizo a ambas chicas voltear al ventanal.

El pelinegro interrumpió lo que decía al ver cómo Michiru no le prestaba atención a él sino a la rubia con aquella chica. Michiru se quedó viendo aquellas manos, haciendo que la rubia también se fijara en eso soltándose rápido.

-"Seiya, tienes razón. Me tomaré ese café si me acompañas"- dijo entrando.

La rubia le siguió con la mirada y luego a su amigo, que le veía confundido por aquella comprometedora escena. Haruka le lanzó entonces una mirada amenazadora, advirtiendo que no le siguiera, pero fue ignorada por el pelinegro, entrando para seguir a Michiru.

Se sentaron en la barra y un camarero les trajo a ambos un café. Una vez que agradecieron y el camaerero se fue, la chica le dio un sorbo a su tasa.

-"Sabes? debe haber una explicación para eso de allá afuera"

-"claro"- dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-"vamos… sé que Haruka a veces le gusta jugar, pero no creo que eso que vimos sea lo que parece"

-"no se trata de eso Seiya… es sólo que… a veces desearía tener esa determinación"

-"a la de ella?"- preguntó sorprendido. Entonces le pasó la mano por la cabeza para reconfortarla –"escucha, ese tipo de chicas no son como tú, ellas simplemente se entregan con facilidad, solo buscando sacar provecho y nada más. Tú eres mucho mejor, tu eres distinta y es por eso que Haruka…"- fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-"tal vez tu café no tiene suficiente azúcar, AMIGO"- dijo entrometiéndose la rubia mientras vertía todo el azúcar del azucarero en la taza de Seiya.

-"Hey!"- dijo el pelinegro levantándose.

-"ups… lo arruine? No fue mi intención"- dijo con ironía acompañada de esa mirada que daba terror a cualquiera.

-"si Haruka, lo arruinaste"- dijo ahora levantándose la chica. –"y deberías pedirle disculpas"

-"si"- agregó el pelinegro.

-"ja! Disculpas, yo? Deben estar bromeando, no he hecho nada malo"

-"si te sientes frustrada y arruinas las cosas no deberías desquitarte conmigo"

-"repite eso!"- dijo acercándose más.

-"todo parece ser tu culpa Kaioh, ya debes estar satisfecha"- dijo Yukino al notar lo que sucedía, acercándose e incorporándose a la discusión.

-"no deberías entrometerte donde no te corresponde"- respondió Michiru a la chica.

-"por ahora si tiene que ver con Haruka me concierne niñita"- le dijo en voz baja haciéndola enoja.

-"a ver, que sucede aquí!"- llamó la atención la maestra. –"no me digan que se están peleando en el paseo, esta es la última noche chicos"- reprochó la maestra.

Pero la maestra fue poco escuchada, pues Seiya veía a su amiga molesto por lo sucedido, Haruka también muriendo de celos, mientras que ambas chicas molestas por un conflicto de intereses.

-"no maestra, no ocurre nada"- Dijo el pelinegro, sin dejar de ver a la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-"bien, pues de lo contrario les quitaré la fiesta de última noche y los enviaré castigados a sus habitaciones"

Seiya volteó enojado camino hacia su habitación, mientras la chica hacía lo mismo camino hacia la suya. Haruka seguía ahí molesta.

-"maldito aprovechador"- maldijo entre dientes.

-"se supone que es tu amigo, no?"- preguntó Yukino.

-"no cuando está cerca de Michiru"- respondió sin pensar.

-"diablos, que tiene esa chica que te trae tan loca"- dijo ya casi entre risas incrédula.

-"te has enamorado?"- preguntó ahora mirándola.

-"pues si"- se encogió de brazos.

-"entonces no veo cual es la parte que no entiendes"- dijo ya más tranquila camino a su habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, algo avergonzada a medida de que avanzaba y se tranquilizaba más. Maldijo el que compartiera habitación con Seiya específicamente. Abrió la puerta y la pieza aun estaba oscura, con ese tono azul que deja el atardecer cuando se acerca al anochecer. Solo logró distinguir la silueta del pelinegro mientras afinaba la guitarra. La rubia le miró de reojo mientras iba hacia su cama para sentarse y darle la espalda. Suspiró, como odiaba eso.

-"Siento lo de hace un rato"- dijo con voz baja, pero el chico no le respondió y continuó afinando su guitarra. La rubia volteó para notar el ceño fruncido del pelinegro. –"vamos! Que mas quieres que diga! Ya me disculpé"

Entonces después de un minuto el chico dejó de hacer sonar su guitarra para mirar molesto a su amiga.

-"no se trata de disculparse o no, sino de que podrías simplemente evitar el tener que hacerlo. Qué demonios te sucede conmigo, mientras yo trato de ayudarte a arreglar lo que haces recibo tus berrinches!"

La rubia se echó hacia atrás sorprendida. Realmente lo había hecho enojar para hacerlo reaccionar así. Botó el aire y dejó caer los hombros mientras miraba a la alfombra por vergüenza a la confesión.

-"no sé lo que me ocurre… no puedo controlar los celos cuando se trata de ella"

En tanto Michiru entró a su habitación igual de frustrada. Se lanzó de espaldas a su cama, agradeciendo a que Lita no estuviese en la habitación, deseaba estar sola. Miró el techo adornado tropicalmente. Debía pensar en algo, esa chica claramente iba por todas a Haruka. Recordó la postura comprometedora de ambas hace un rato y le hizo replantearse si ya había pasado algo. Su ceño volvió a fruncirse. Trató de borrar esa idea de su mente, pues la desalentaba más.

No, no se daría por vencida y le dejaría el camino fácil a esa chica. Definitivamente debía hacer algo pronto, si tan solo tuviese esa soltura para insinuarse de manera directa. Algo le quedaba cada vez más claro a Michiru, la rubia simplemente no se resistía a una insinuación directa. Ese debía ser el camino, pero solo tenía esa noche, pues mañana en la tarde se irían de vuelta a Japón y jamás tendría una nueva oportunidad como esa. Mientras pensaba en ello entró Lita.

-"no sabía que estabas aquí… por qué no prendes las luces, sucede algo?"

-"no… no es nada"

-"bueno, será mejor que te des una ducha, ya pronto comenzaremos la fiesta"- dijo entusiasmada con un movimiento en sus manos que lo demostraban.

-"que tan cierto es el que por hoy no tenemos restricción de los profesores"

-"tal como oyes, por ser la última se quedarán solo un rato y ellos luego van a divertirse por su lado. Solo espero que Mina no beba mucho. Si ella no es tímida, imagínala con alcohol, se desinhibe totalmente, jajaja"

La chica iba a reír también mientras entraba a la ducha, pero las palabras de Lita le quedaron dando vueltas en la mente. Luego de prepararse se encontraron en el pasillo para caminar hacia afuera. El ambiente era genial bajo la noche un espacio abierto, aterrizado frente al mar, con la barra iluminada y el aroma a comida recién asándose al aire libre, la música de fondo.

Michiru buscó con la mirada a la rubia. Después de un rato sintió su voz aproximarse junto con sus amigos. Volteó notando que por el trato entre ellos las cosas se habían solucionado entre Seiya y Haruka. La rubia al verle se sonrió, realmente se veía bonita.

-"linda noche, eh?"- comentó Taiki al grupo una vez estaban todos juntos.

-"si… perfecto para divertirse"- complementó Seiya.

-"y lo mejor de todo, sin restricciones"- se sumó Haruka riendo.

-"vamos, hay más cosas que eso, una linda noche, un cielo estrellado, la playa…"- decía Rei.

-"y el alcohol"- continuó Haruka.

-"que madura"- comentó con sarcasmo Lita.

-"para que quieres madures esta noche Lita, sólo diviértete"- guiñó el ojo.

Al correr de la noche conversaban animadamente y los vasos se servían para todos. Algunos que no acostumbraban a beber comenzaban a sentir el calor en sus mejillas, acompañado de la sonrisa permanente.

Lita se encontraba conversando con Lita acerca de las visitas turísticas en la isla y lo genial que había resultado el viaje, cuando sintió que se dirigían a ella.

-"Michiru, quieres bailar?"- preguntó un chico sonrojado y armado de valor gracias al alcohol.

-"claro"- respondió sin problemas con una educada sonrisa.

-"yo… no había tenido el valor de acercarme a ti antes, pero siempre me has gustado, desde que entraste a la escuela"- confesó el chico en una ola de valor, pero aun así con timidez. –"siempre quise hablarte, pero por miedo a represarías… ya sabes"

La chica entonces le miró sin entender de lo que hablaba. No sabía entonces quien estaba más bajo la influencia del alcohol, él o tal vez era ella porque no comprendía. Entonces el chico se estremeció al sentir una firme mano en su hombro.

-"Youta… como la pasa? Me acompañas un momento?"- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa forzada. El chico sólo asintió nervioso, sin siquiera voltear a la chica.

Michiru miró sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía, entonces sintió el choque de su vaso con otro.

-"nunca lo notaste? Haruka tiene amenazados a todos los hombres de la escuela a que no se acerquen a ti"- escuchó a Seiya hablarle a un lado, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso.

-"que dices?"- preguntó sorprendida, comenzando a molestarse. –" que hizo qué?"

-"ya lo ves, ese pobre chico sí que fue valiente"- rio.

-"pero que derecho tiene ella para hacer algo así?"- dijo ahora molesta. Recordaba lo mal que se sentía a comienzos de año cuando los chicos parecían evitarla, ahora comprendía que era producto al miedo de desobedecer a la rubia.

-"pues no te has dado cuenta? Tienes a la escuela completa tas de ti"

-"q que?"- se sonrojó completamente.

-"todos andan de babosos detrás de ti desde que entraste a esta escuela. Por eso Haruka amenazó a cualquiera que se te acercara a intentar ligarte, y bueno, ya sabes cómo es la escuela. Incluso nos involucró a los cuatro"

-"aun así… no debió hacerlo"

-"lo sé… fue tonto, posesivo y egoísta. Pero supongo que esa manera irracional de actuar es su forma de decir lo enamorada que está de ti. Al parecer Haruka resultó ser insegura y bastante celosa cuando se trata de ti"- la chica quedó pensativa ante las palabras del pelinegro. –"bien, ahí viene de vuelta el diablo. Será mejor que me vaya, pues verás, también estoy en su lista negra cuando estoy a tu lado… aun así, bye"

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a la chica y para su sorpresa le dio un beso en la mejilla, observando a Haruka cómo abría los ojos y aceleraba el paso. El chico solo rio y se alejó con rapidez.

-"payaso idiota… que te dijo"- llegó con el ceño fruncido hasta la chica, pasando la mano en la mejilla de ella limpiando la zona besada.

-"hey, podrías ser más suave"

-"debería desinfectar esa zona"- reclamó en voz baja.

-"y donde se encuentra Youta"- preguntó para ver si decía algo.

-"solo le conversé asuntos… de la escuela, consecuencias y todo eso"- decidió desviar el tema –"vamos por comida, muero de hambre"

Ambas se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba la variedad de comida, a un lado de la parrilla. La rubia al ver el sano plato de Michiru sonrió. Se acercó a ella con su plato.

-"filete?"- dijo mientras acercaba su tenedor a la boca de la chica.

-"sabes perfectamente que soy vegetariana"- reprochó alejándole la mano.

-"jajaja, vamos, solo un poco"- dijo acercándole nuevamente el tenedor, pero la chica corrió el rostro.

-"Haruka! Jaja, ya basta…. no"

-"vamos, solo un poquito"- dijo sonriente mientras intentaba tan solo molestarla mientras la chica evitaba al tenedor.

-"jaja, no…"

-"bien…"- dijo de pronto la rubia alejando el tenedor, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos y volteara hacia ella. –"… tú te lo pierdes"

Dicho esto con una encantadora sonrisa, llevó el trozo de carne a su boca, haciendo que la chica se enfocara en sus labios sonrojándose. Pudo ver que después de comerlo sus labios se sonrieron levemente, volviendo los ojos a su rostro.

Haruka se sonrió más aun al notar el efecto que produjo en la chica. En su mente solo se alojaba el pensamiento _"Haruka, aun lo tienes"_. Escuchó al pelinegro que lo llamaba desde la parrilla y volteó con la galantería que le caracterizaba.

Al ver la espalda de la rubia, Michiru volvió en sí, pudiendo escuchar a su mente nuevamente.

-_"bien… Michiru, debes actuar rápido"_

Mientras pensaba en eso uno de los meseros le ofreció una copa. Fue tal vez la respuesta que estaba buscando. Le dio el primer sorbo a su aperitivo, nada mal.

.

Ya se habían ido los maestros, la fiesta había comenzado para los estudiantes. La música se mantenía entretenida mientras algunos bailaban en la terraza con su vaso en la mano. Todos reían y se divertían.

-"vamos a bailar a Haruka"- dijo Yikino tomándole de la mano para guiarla, pero fue detenida.

-"lo siento, pero Haruka viene conmigo"- intervino una decidida Michiru tomando la mano libre de la rubia guiándole hacia el otro lado.

Haruka sin pensarlo se soltó de la mano de la pelirroja para ser guiada por la chica de sus sueños, emocionada ante tal reacción. La guió hasta el otro lado de la terraza y solo soltó su mano cuando comenzó a bailar.

-"hey, y esto?"- preguntó sonriente.

-"solo quería bailar contigo, es todo"- volteó tomando su pelo mientras bailaba, mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso.

-"wow"- dijo mudamente la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, dándole un gran sorbo a su vaso también.

Continuaron bailando por más de una hora, Haruka aprovechando al máximo el contacto de la chica, Michiru dejándose llevar por la música y por lo que le nacía hacer, sin soltar el vaso.

-"creo que me cansé, vamos a sentarnos a la orilla?"- dijo la chica.

-"claro"- respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

La chica le tomó la mano a la rubia y le guió hasta la orilla. Haruka solo miró al cielo, agradeciendo las oportunidades que el Dios de MIchiru, como le llamaba, le estaba dando. Entonces la chica divisó al grupo de sus amigos.

-"mira, los chicos…"- exclamó la chica apuntando al grupo que se encontraba en círculo. Entonces la rubia dejó de mirar al cielo.

-"eh? No, pero mejor no vay…"

-"hey! Chicos!"- levantó la mano libre agitándola.

El grupo, que se encontraba tan alegre como la chica también levantaron sus manos, haciendo señas para que fuesen para allá. La chica sin soltar a la rubia fue en esa dirección.

-"genial"- reclamó entre dientes la rubia.

-"esa esa Michiru! Jajaja"- gritó el pelinegro haciendo sonar la guitarra en signo de bienvenida mientras todos reían.

-"que hacen?"- preguntó entusiasmada la recién llegada sentándose en la arena, junto a la rubia que contrastaba con su ánimo.

-"bebemos a la orilla del mar, disfrutando del último día"- dijo Rei, provocando que Haruka abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

Volteó al resto de circulo, se preguntó en qué momento se habían emborrachado todos, sin excepción alguna. Solo Taiki, quien no dejaba de tocar concentrado el djembe y Amy que bebía con más cautela eran más silenciosos. El resto estaba completamente risueño y alegre.

-"te sirvo un vaso Michiru?"- preguntó Yaten, que con tal acción generosa no se podía atribuir a otra cosa que no fuera ebriedad.

-"está bien"

-"de dónde sacaron las botellas?"- preguntó la rubia.

-"se las compramos al barman, jaja"- respondió Yaten. La rubia sonrió y se relajó, junto a la cercana compañía de Michiru.

Continuaron la noche cantando a viva voz al ritmo de las cuerdas de Seiya y la percusión de Taiki. El consumo de alcohol cada vez era mayor, haciendo mayor efecto en las chicas, menos experimentadas que los cuatro. Haruka tenía abrazada a Michiru por la espalda, quien apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de la rubia, y esta apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la chica, balanceando ambos cuerpos al ritmo de la canción. Cada minuto que pasaba parecía Michiru más cómoda y soñolienta a los brazos de Haruka. De pronto la rubia tuvo ganas de tocar.

-"hey, me prestas la guitarra?"- estiró la mano la rubia para recibir el instrumento. –"esta canción es una de mis favoritas, se llama just breathe de Pearl Jam"- dijo mientras se reacomodaba con la guitarra.

Comenzó a tocar el punteo de las notas iniciales y comenzó a cantar. Se encontraba concentrada con la mirada en sus manos y las cuerdas. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Michiru. Volvió la mirada a la guitarra mientras cantaba sonrojada. Deseó que la chica no entendiese muy bien inglés, pues una ola de timidez le invadió de ser así por la intima confesión. Terminó el tema y todos aplaudieron sonrientes, mientras la rubia le devolvía la guitarra al pelinegro, algo arrepentida de la elección de la canción. El chico comenzó a seguir al ritmo nuevo que Rei trataba de brindar, siguiendo las instrucciones de Taiki y cambiaron el tema.

-"esa canción es genial, la conocías?"- preguntó a Michiru, ya desligándose de la conversación y canción del resto.

-"no, pero es muy bella"- la rubia se sonrojó y rio nerviosa.

-"bueno, todo ese disco es muy bueno. Deberías escucharlo alguna vez"

-"pues, me encantaría mucho escucharlo si tuviera la oportunidad"

-"deberías, la canción que canté tiene un acompañamiento del violín que complementan muy bien a la guitarra… hey, ahora que recuerdo si traje ese disco"- dijo entusiasmada con el tema. –"… te enseño la canción?"

-"claro, vamos"

La rubia le dio la mano para ayudar a levantarse, se limpiaron de la arena y se fueron de vuelta al hotel, mientras el resto seguía entusiasmado en sus temas. La rubia seguía hablándole del disco y otros temas más que le gustaban de la banda, cuando escucharon unas risas. Vieron pasar corriendo a Yaten con Mina tomados de la mano mientras reían.

-"wow… solo… wow"- dijo la rubia deteniéndose.

-"vamos, continuemos"

-"bien… bueno, a todo esto tú querías hablar algo serio conmigo, no?"

-"no… ya no"- dijo mientras continuaron caminando rumbo a la habitación, siendo mirada con extrañeza por parte de la rubia.

Cuando entraron, aun manteniendo sus manos enlazadas, la chica cerró la puerta a su espalda. Haruka continuó hablando acerca del disco mientras caminaba hacia el mueble donde sabía estaba. Estiró la mano libre y se inclinó, pero sintió un tirón en la otra mano que la hizo voltear, encontrándose con el rostro tenuemente iluminado de la chica, pero aun así podía verlo con claridad.

-"no Haruka… ya no quiero hablar"

Sus ojos eran un tanto indescifrables para la rubia, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizarlos puesto que Michiru soltaba su mano para ahora posarla junto a la otra en su rostro. Esta acción repentina sonrojó a la rubia, más aun cuando vio cómo la chica acercaba su rostro al de ella. Sus labios entraron en contacto, provocando un escalofrío en la espina de Haruka. Se sorprendió de cómo Michiru comenzaba a hacer de ese leve contacto, a uno más profundo y apasionado.

Haruka estaba en las nubes y solo se dejaba llevar. Era raro, besaba tan bien. Su ceño se frunció al pensar con cuantos chicos se habría besado para besar con tal perfección, pero las manos de la chica jugueteando con sus cabellos le hizo olvidar la idea, tomándole de la cintura.

Se dejó llevar por la adrenalina, desinhibida totalmente por efecto del alcohol, dejando todo sobre análisis al que estaban acostumbrados sus actos y se dejaba llevar por su impulso del momento. Era liberador, sus manos recorrieron superficialmente el cuerpo de la rubia, encontrando su principal entretención en los cabellos rubios, por lo que dejó sus manos allí, jugando con los sedosos cabellos deslizarse una y otra vez por sus dedos, sin soltar jamás el beso.

Si supiese lo que ese juego provocaba en Haruka, quien daba pasos hacia atrás, sin soltar tampoco el beso. Al sentir cómo la cama chocaba con sus pantorrillas se iba a detener para sentarse, pero sintió un leve y certero empuje por parte de la chica, mandándolas a ambas a la cama. Haruka quedó sin palabras al ver a Michiru sobre ella, apoyando su codo en la cama, sus cabellos ondulados hacia el otro lado, y su rodilla que le daba la altura suficiente para poder contemplarla. La rubia aun mantenía las manos en su cintura.

-"Michiru…"- fue silenciada por el dedo índice de la chica.

-"shh… no quiero perder más tiempo, quiero estar contigo"- dijo segura.

Una seguridad y palabras directas que sonrojaron completamente a la rubia. Vio cómo la chica volvió a acercarse para reanudar el beso. La respiración que se tornaba sonoramente acelerada de la chica hizo aumentar de un golpe la libido de la rubia, más aun al sentir las manos de la chica recorrer su cuerpo. Una vez que llegaron al abdomen, sintió cómo iban subiendo su camiseta. Haruka no aguantó y volvió a besarle, tomando el control de la situación al posicionarse sobre ella. Un leve gemido de la chica al sentir la pierna de la rubia en su zona más intima aumentó la excitación de Haruka, más aun cuando volvió a sentir los dedos de la violinista jugando con mayor pasión con sus cabellos.

Sus manos entonces comenzaron a descender camino a llegar a los muslos bien formados de la chica. El solo pensar en sentirlos aceleraba más su corazón. Más. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de la chica, sus ojos cerrados a la espera del contacto. Su corazón se aceleró más. La oscuridad y la tenue luz iluminando su rostro. Más. Su rostro. Más.

-"Michiru… no… no puedo"

Se apartó aun respirando acelerada, ante la atónita mirada de la chica. Se sentó en la cama y le dio la espalda, no quería seguirle viendo, estaba demasiado excitada como para pensar con claridad y además verle.

-"yo… esto lo he esperado mucho, no tienes idea cuanto lo deseo. Pero esto está mal… se siente mal. Tú has bebido y no estás actuando en todos tus sentidos, y… yo de alguna manera quiero que esto sea totalmente consciente… yo quiero que… jaja"- reía por momentos nerviosamente. –"… quiero que sea perfecto, que sea especial y… bueno yo…"- volteó para esta vez mirarle a los ojos, encontrándose con Michiru durmiendo. –"debes estar de broma, Michiru?"

Pero al apoyar la mano en su hombro y acercarse compró cómo se había quedado completamente dormida, rendida al sueño y el alcohol. El rostro de enojo cambió al ver su rostro durmiendo. Inmediatamente su rostro se suavizó, era tan bella. Pasó levemente el dedo índice por su mejilla suave, tan suave que le provocó un escalofrío. Botó pesadamente el aire y se dejó caer a su lado, mirando el techo.

-"diablos… estoy muy enamorada"- reclamó.

Pero sintió cómo la chica se movía en el sueño y se acomodaba bajo su brazo, abrazándole por la cintura. La rubia solo abrió los ojos y le vio.

-"Michiru… Michiru"- le llamó para despertarla, pero nada.

Fue inevitable ver la panorámica del escote de la chica, acompañado de la ligera ropa de playa. Sintió su rostro acalorado, tratando de apartar todo pensamiento impuro, aunque aun estaba a mil. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

-"Dios… si existes y esto es una prueba… debes odiarme realmente"

.

El ruido de los pájaros cantar, perdiéndose con el monótono ruido de la solas le hicieron abrir los ojos. Apretó el agarre de su almohada, pero solo le bastó un segundo para notar que no era su almohada sino nada menos que Haruka. De un salto se paró de la cama en shock, preguntándose cómo llegó ahí. Ante el sobresalto se despertó la rubia, rascándose los ojos.

-"sirena, podrías despertar sin tanto sobresalto"

-"por por que estoy aquí?"- preguntó temerosa.

-"ah? estas de broma, verdad?"- la chica aun permanecía con los ojos totalmente abiertos. –"entonces no recuerdas nada?"- preguntó risueña, pero dejó las burlas a un lado al ver la reacción aun en shock de la chica.

-"yo… no pude…"- apenas podía hablar perturbada. –"ayer estábamos en la playa… y… Dios, no recuerdo como llegué aquí"

-"calma calma. Simplemente se te borró la película… o el final de ella, es todo"- trató de calmar, sabía lo perturbador que podía ser el no recordar la noche anterior la primera vez, más aun en una cama que no era la propia.

-"tú y yo…?"- preguntó temerosa.

Si, Dios debía odiarla más de lo que creía. Había besado a la chica de quien estaba enamorada, habían cruzado esa barrera impuesta de la amistad que le tomó casi un año pasar, pero la chica no lo recordaba. Y lo peor aún, que debía responder? "Nos besamos apasionadamente, te me lanzaste sin previo aviso y nos dejamos llevar hasta que te dormiste", sabía que esa información la perturbaría de sobremanera, hasta el punto de cohibirla, pues la conocía y era pudorosa. La otra opción era echarse la culpa de los hechos "Nos besamos apasionadamente, me lancé sobre ti y no opusiste resistencia. Una pena que no lo recuerdes". Lo arruinaría todo.

-"no, calma. Tu y yo vinimos a escuchar un disco y te quedaste dormida, es todo. No quise despertarte porque estabas durmiendo profundamente"

-"enserio?"

-"claro que es cierto"- dijo acariciándole el brazo. _-"te regalaré un mejor recuerdo Michiru"- _pensó mientras mentía.

-"creo que me iré a mi habitación. Nos vamos en un par de horas y aun me falta por empacar"

-"bien"- dijo con una sonrisa

-"Haruka…"- dijo deteniéndose en la puerta.

Era el último día y aun no lo confesaba sus sentimientos. Plan alcohol no dio resultado, según sus recuerdos, y en un par de horas se irían de vuelta a Japón. En ese momento se encontraban solas, no era posible interrupción alguna. Tomó aire con su corazón a mil.

-"tranquila Michiru, enserio no es nada. Ve a tu habitación y prepárate para esa resaca"- interrumpió la rubia al verle pensativa, pensando que aun meditaba lo ocurrido. Quiso hacerle entender que le restaba importancia para no preocuparla más. –"donde demonios quedó mi traje de baño y sandalias"

-"bien… nos vemos"- dijo algo decepcionada saliendo de la habitación.

La rubia mantuvo su postura enojada de búsqueda, mirando de reojo a la puerta cuando se cerró, cambiando drásticamente de expresión, suspirando pesadamente mientras se tapaba el rostro. Luego levantó la mirada para ver el resto de la pieza.

-"donde demonios se metieron los chicos"

.

Con mucho pesar embarcaban el avión, algunos con la resistencia de abandonar tal paraíso, otros como los cuatro y las chicas, aquejados por la resaca.

-"fíjate por donde caminas bobo"- reclamó Mina.

-"lo mismo digo boba"- replicó igual de molesto Yaten al chocar los carritos de sus bolsos, ante la confusa mirada de Haruka.

Una vez en el avión la rubia llegó sonriente al asiento de Michiru, agitando el boleto que comprobaba que esta vez sí se irían juntas, y mejor aun, el tercer asiento se iría desocupado. Una vez que el avión despegó pudieron desabrochar sus cinturones.

-"puedo acostarme en tus piernas"- la chica solo hizo el gesto de aprobación, acomodándose la rubia de inmediato.

-"de vuelta a Japón, no?"- dijo algo decepcionada por no cumplir su cometido.

-"si… aunque siento que esta vez será distinto"- dijo boca arriba sonriendo, mientras miraba directamente a Michiru con esos ojos, otra vez. Volvió a acomodarse. –"anda… hazme cariño en el pelo como el otro día"

La chica solo rio ante la petición. Cuando comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre los cabellos color cenizo, una sensación de deja vu le invadió, distinta a la vez en que hizo lo mismo en la playa por su dolor de cabeza. Era distinto. Un flash golpeó su cabeza de sus dedos pasando por esos mismos cabellos de manera apasionada en la oscuridad.

-"ah? porque te detienes? Pasa algo?"

-"n no… no es nada"- niega con la cabeza riendo confundida, continuando las caricias, mientras Haruka se acomoda nuevamente, pasando levemente el pulgar por sus labios, recordando también aquellos besos, solo que ella veía la escena completa.

* * *

_Esta historia de amor ya no resiste más, ya está que revienta. Los caminos de ambas parecen estar a punto de encontrarse. Al parecer Haruka era más sensible de lo que creía jaja._

_Siento la demora, pero subi seguido y bien larguito, denme una estrellita!  
Gracias por los comentarios!, de nuevo lo digo pero no importa, son los que me recuerdan y motivan que debo continuar jaja.  
BSOS!_

BYE  



	21. Vacaciones

21. Vacaciones

.

Y el discurso terminaba, mientras la rubia creía que moriría de aburrimiento. Ahora se subía al escenario a hablar la representante del último grado, el que se graduaba.

-"así que este año no preparamos ninguna broma"- se quejó Seiya a su lado en voz baja, mientras el discurso continuaba.

-"ya ves como nos tienen de vigilados. Al parecer la broma del año pasado se nos salió de las manos"- dijo la rubia sonriendo al recordar su broma del año anterior, que ya era tradición desde que estudiaban los cuatro en el mugen.

Miró de reojo a la subdirectora, quien le hacía un gesto de vigilancia permanente a la rubia, demostrando su enojo. Y es que los cuatro siempre resultaban ser un problema para el acto de cierre del año escolar. Si, ya era un avance el que ellos, bajo presión, se vieran en la obligación de ir vestidos con el uniforme, pero el que Haruka Tenoh simplemente terminara burlando tal orden al venir con el uniforme masculino de la escuela era algo que la enfurecía, más aun al ver la sonrisa irónica que le dedicaba en ese momento mientras le saludaba con la mano. Al menos se había asegurado de que ese año no habría ninguna presentación trasgresora de los cuatro.

Comenzó nuevamente a dormirse, pero los aplausos le despertaron y aplaudió imitando al resto. Comenzaron a levantarse en orden para abandonar el recinto. A la salida se reunieron Michiru y sus amigas junto a los cuatro, comentando los planes para las vacaciones de verano.

-"ahhh vacaciones, que agrado, no crees?"- dijo Haruka una vez estuvo cerca de Michiru.

-"cierto, un descanso no le hace mal a nadie"

-"Haruka!"

Escuchó a su espalda haciendo que ambas voltearan a aquella voz conocida. Era Misako, quien le sonreía mientras portaba una flor en una mano, junto a su diploma. La rubia le vio por unos segundos.

-"me esperas un segundo? Ya vuelvo"- a la chica no le fue agradable la idea, pero pensó que no era quien para hacer algún berrinche.

-"bien, te espero a la salida"- miró a la pelinegra sin mayor agrado y continuó caminando.

La rubia caminó seria con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón hacia la pelinegra, quien le sonreía levemente.

-"felicitaciones por tu graduación"- dijo sin mayor expresión.

-"supongo que esta es la despedida"

-"supongo que si"

-"no puedes sonreír siquiera ahora que no me verás rondando por la escuela?"

-"jamás te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Michiru"- dijo molesta.

-"lo sé. Pero yo tampoco te perdonaré por usarme como lo hiciste"- la rubia no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada. –"yo enserio te quise Haruka, sabes?"- dijo volviéndose seria. –"supongo que simplemente no fue"- se encogió de brazos.

-"sabes algo Misako, tú fuiste dentro de todo lo más serio que he tenido con alguien y siempre pensé que si estaría con alguien sería contigo. Pero la conocí a ella y mi mundo dio un giro completo. Yo realmente la amo como jamás creí que lo haría por alguien… lo siento, pero sentí que debía decírtelo"

-"descuida, aunque no es un consuelo para mi así resultaron las cosas. Además, no te creas la gran cosa Tenoh. Pronto entraré a la universidad y conoceré a gente muy guapa"

-"más que yo lo dudo"- bromeó y sonrió con altanería.

-"eso crees…"- rió y luego le estiró la mano. –"sin resentimientos?"

La rubia sonrió levemente y le dio la mano para luego devolverla a su bolsillo. Hizo un gesto de despedida y volteó para caminar en dirección a la salida, donde Michiru le esperaba apoyada de la reja.

-"caminamos hoy?"- le dijo, haciendo referencia al camino a casa.

-"claro… por qué la sonrisa?"- preguntó intentando disimular sus celos.

-"supongo que este fin de año escolar cerró un ciclo"- dijo caminando ya junto a la chica.

-"y… realmente quedó cerrado para ti?"- preguntó temerosa, haciendo una clara referencia a Misako y todo lo demás.

-"jaja, celosa?"- miró de reojo junto a una sonrisa ladina.

-"claro que no"- mintió.

Continuaron caminando en silencio por las calles iluminadas por un cálido sol de verano.

-"si"- dijo de pronto la rubia.

-"ah?"

-"si… estoy segura"

La chica sonrió mientras Haruka también lo hacía sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante del camino. Luego bostezó y acomodó sus manos tras la nuca.

-"y? cuales son los planes de vacaciones?"- dijo la rubia cambiando el tema.

-"iré a la casa de mis abuelos"- la rubia se detuvo.

-"eh?"- se sacó de onda.

-"si… mi familia se reúne todos los años en vacaciones en la casa de mis abuelos"- la rubia miraba con incredulidad, para luego cambiar su expresión a la de fastidio.

-"suena aburrido"- dijo molesta retomando la marcha.

-"jajaja, no la verdad no lo es. Es perfecto para descansar, cuando…"

-"aburrido!"- interrumpió ahora más molesta.

-"vamos, no te enojes, será sólo una semana"

-"que? Una semana entera?"- la chica sonrió pesadamente en espera de un poco de comprensión, encogiéndose de hombros. –"bueno, en todo caso ni quería compartir contigo. Tenía planes"

-"planes, enserio? A donde?"- preguntó curiosa y extrañada, pues no le había comentado nada.

-"Ja! Soy Haruka Tenoh, lo olvidas? Me iré a recorrer el mundo si quiero. Así que me iré de viaje"- dijo cruzándose de brazos reanudando la caminata.

-"oh… bien"- dijo confundida por la reacción. –"y a donde irás?"

-"mm… a Europa. Me moveré entre Barcelona y Ámsterdam, la cuna de la diversión"- dijo con orgullo.

-"suena divertido"- dijo con una leve sonrisa sin mayor ánimo. La rubia le miró de soslayo.

Se despidieron a mitad de camino y cada una se fue a su casa correspondiente. Haruka una vez que llegó a su habitación lanzó su corbata maldiciendo por los planes que tenía la rubia. Por supuesto que ella no tenía planes de recorrer el mundo, su plan siempre fue pasar el verano completo con Michiru, y ahora ella tenía otros planes.

-"niña tonta"

.

Michiru terminaba de hacer su maleta. Siempre era esperada esta estadía en la casa de sus abuelos, pues se reunía toda la familia, primos, tíos y organizaban siempre juegos, buena comida, cambio de aires. Pero tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues tampoco no quería dejar a Haruka. Sabía que era sólo un poco más de una semana, pero aun así no sabía si disfrutaría ese "sacrificio" de no verle todos esos días, más aun en esa situación en la que ambas se encontraban, lo más parecido al limbo.

Bajó la escalera encontrándose con su madre que le apuraba para llamar un taxi que las dejara en la estación de tren. Irían por el momento ambas, y su padre se incorporaría por el fin de semana como la mayoría de los adultos, pues no había conseguido vacaciones en su trabajo para esos días.

-"Michi, no encuentro mi celular, podrías llamar tú a un taxi?"

-"tranquila mamá, tenemos aún tiempo de sobra"- dijo riendo mientras sacaba su celular para marcar, pero el timbre de la puerta le distrajo. –"yo voy!"

La chica dejó su celular en la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Haruka desde el otro lado, con su sonrisa de costumbre.

-"alguien necesita chofer?"

-"Haruka?"- dijo sorprendida. –"creí que…"

-"si si, sé que dije que no tenía tiempo para venir a despedirme. Mentí, mi error. Hola señora Kaioh"- dijo entrando a la casa.

-"Haruka! Pero que sorpresa, aunque un poco tarde ya vamos saliendo"- dijo saludándole.

-"lo sé, iré a dejarlas"- dijo con su carismática sonrisa que sabía derretía el corazón de aquella mujer, mientras tomaba su bolso para llevárselo.

-"ay no, pero que dulzura, no sabes lo caída del cielo que eres en este momento"

-"lo llevaré al auto"- dijo caminando con el bolso de la mujer, quien iba a su habitación por su cartera.

-"gracias"- dijo la chica, quien iba con el suyo tras ella hasta llegar al maletero del vehículo. –"creí que no te vería hasta la otra semana"- dijo con un dejo de desánimo.

-"sabes que me gusta sorprenderte"- dijo tomando su bolso de las manos, rozándolas notoriamente con intención.

-"bien, todo listo"- dijo la mujer cerrando la casa para acercarse al auto.

Una vez que subieron al auto, la madre de Michiru hablaba por celular atrás, mientras las chicas adelante no dejaban de mirarse cada cierto minuto. Llegaron al cabo de unos minutos gracias a las habilidades de manejo de la rubia. Caminaban por la estación hasta llegar a su andén, a la espera del tren que les correspondía y que no tardaría en llegar. La madre de la chica se excusó de ir a comprar unos bocadillos para el camino, dejándoles solas.

Una vez que la chica volvió la mirada desde donde su madre se había ido, pudo sentir la intensa mirada de la rubia, haciéndole ver. Le veía seria y profundamente, queriendo decirle algo. Michiru pudo sentir cómo su respiración se hacía más pesada, propia del efecto que causaba esos expresivos ojos verdes cuando le veían así.

-"me aburriré sin ti"- dijo entonces la rubia con una leve sonrisa, suavizando sus facciones.

La chica sintió cómo el pecho le dolía, miró levemente a su alrededor, sintiéndose frustrada al notar qué tan lleno de gente había a su alrededor, frenándole la muestra de cariño que sentía que quería darle en ese momento. No la vería en una semana.

Haruka sintió cómo le tomaba tímida y disimuladamente la mano, traspasándole esos sentimientos de frustración ahora a ella, pues moría por darle un beso ahí mismo, pero sólo apretó la mano. Se miraban aun mutuamente, ambas con esa expresión de angustia.

La rubia tomó aire, miró a un lado al negocio comprobando cuanto tiempo tenía, se acercó al rostro de Michiru y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de su boca. Luego acercó sus labios a su oído para decirle palabras que tomaron por sorpresa a la chica, mientras el tren llegaba ruidosamente al andén, provocando viento que despeinó levemente el cabello de ambas. Rápidamente se separó y volvió a mirar en dirección al negocio, comprobando que la madre de Michiru venía.

-"bien, ese es el nuestro Michiru. Se despidieron?"

-"claro señora Kaioh. De usted aun no eso si"- dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer con los brazos estirados.

-"tan linda que eres Haruka, muchas gracias por traernos"

-"no hay problema"

-"nos vemos en unos días preciosa"- dijo abrazándole. –"vamos Michiru, pareces en la luna hoy"

-"si si…"- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza siguiéndole.

Antes de voltear a la entrada del vagón, miró a Haruka de la misma que lo hacía ella, de forma más angustiosa aun por no poder ni tener tiempo de responderse nada. La rubia sonrió levemente, haciendo un suave gesto de despedida con la mano, siendo respondido de la misma manera. Deseó seguir allí pero el encargado avisaba que el tren ya partía. Subió y se sentó en su asiento, dándole la oportunidad de ver a la rubia desde el andén, haciendo un gesto disimulado a ambas de despedida con la mano. Se quedó mirando por la ventana hasta que la perdió de vista, mientras aun resonaban en sus oídos el "_Te amo"_ que le había susurrado al oído hace un momento.

.

El camino fue largo, pero por fin ya estaban frente a la casa de sus abuelos. Una casa de madera, típica de campo, pero se notaba acomodada. Una vez que entró, su abuela, una mujer de unos 65 años, le saludo tiernamente, al igual que su abuelo. Recorrió la casa, todo lucía como siempre, los adornos, los retratos y diplomas de los distintos integrantes de la familia, esos ventanales que conducían a la terraza que daba directo al lago, que era prácticamente privado. La casa de los abuelos siempre fue la casa de vacacionar para el resto de la familia, y para sus abuelos la oportunidad de regalonear a sus nietos, hijos y uno que otro bisnieto.

Saludó al resto de la familia que estaba allí, a sus primos y algunos tíos. Aun no se reunía toda la familia pues algunos no tenían vacaciones, como su padre.

Llenó sus pulmones del aroma del pastel que se cocinaba, ese aroma tan característico de la casa de su abuela. Sonrió, pero más aun era porque seguía con la primavera que le dejó la despedida con la rubia.

-"por qué tan sonriente prima?"- preguntó Akko, de quince años.

-"no los veía hace tiempo, eso es un buen motivo"- se excusó.

-"si claro. Ya tienes novio?"

-"no, nada de eso"- en parte era cierto. –"y tus hermanas?"

-"fastidiosas como siempre. Puedo compartir habitación contigo?"

Era la mayor de tres hermanas, además de estar pasando por la típica edad de pubertad, por lo que MIchiru solo rió con la respuesta sin sorprenderse.

-"si claro. Iré a dejar mis cosas"

Subió las escaleras, una vez sola en la habitación dejó su maleta sobre su cama y no pudo evitar sentarse en la cama para dar un largo suspiro. Le gustaba mucho estar allí, pero sin la presencia de Haruka sería una larga semana.

.

-"será una larga semana"- suspiró mirando al techo de la sala de ensayos de su casa.

-"paciencia Haruka, ya verás que cuando extrañas a alguien el reencuentro es más placentero"- dijo el pelinegro dándole una cerveza.

-"si es que sobrevivo a la semana"- dijo dando un sorbo a la botella, sin dejar de mirar el techo. –"han pasado solo dos días y siento que voy a enloquecer"

-"llámala"- dijo Taiki, aun desde el taburete de la batería, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-"lo he intentado. Estúpida ciudad, no tengo recepción en el teléfono"

-"bueno, entonces mátate"- bromeó Yaten dejando su bajo definitivamente en el soporte metálico. –"no sirve de nada que sigamos ensayando si andas en las nubes"- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-"no lo entiendes enano, no funciono sin ella"

-"tampoco funcionabas bien antes de conocerla"- pero la rubia no respondió, solo seguía mirando al rallado cielo de la sala.

-"ni siquiera tiene cabeza para responderte. Esto es crítico"- comentó el más alto.

Dejó de prestar atención a lo que continuaron hablando sus amigos. Debía pensar en algún método para sobrevivir a los cinco días que le restaban. Una vez en su habitación marcó en el calendario los siete números de los días en los que la chica no estaría en la ciudad. Tachó dos y se quedó mirando por minutos el calendario. Comprendió que por más que mirara otro par de minutos el calendario el resto de los números no se tacharían mágicamente.

Pensó en hacer lo que le había dicho a Michiru, la mentira de que iría a otros países, pero comprendió que por más que el escenario cambiara, su ánimo sería el mismo. Además sólo contaba con cinco días, pues luego llegaría la chica. Salió con los chicos como siempre.

Sobrevivió así a duras penas un día más. Apenas despertó tachó el siguiente número en el calendario, ahora pegado en la cabecera de su cama.

Encendió su xbox pero no pasó mucho rato para que se aburriera. Vio la hora y decidió almorzar afuera. Caminó sin mucho ánimo hasta ese restaurant donde preparaban el suchi de la forma que tanto le gustaba.

-"enseguida le traigo su pedido"

-"gracias"- dijo a la camarera, quien al irse le dio espacio para ver a alguien conocido comiendo tan solo como ella. Sonrió.

.

-"eso es trampa!"- exclamó uno de los primos de ocho años, el más revoltoso.

-"no es trampa cuando me salen los dados con el mismo número. Es mi turno"- aclaró su tío, el más joven.

-"eso lo inventó recién Yuzuki, no te dejes engañar por Kei"- dijo Michiru sin dejar su desayuno.

-"ahh Michiru, no lo malcríes. Como hombre debe defenderse solo"- reclamó Kei.

-"ya chicos, vengan a sentarse para desayunar"- dijo dejando dos platos más en la mesa, luego se dirigió al más pequeño. –"y tú, después de comer te das un baño, eh?"

-"abuela!"- peinó sus cabellos recién revueltos por la mujer mientras reía.

Continuaron comiendo mientras Michiru y su tío discutían en broma acerca de cómo los chicos debían defenderse sin la ayuda de una mujer, cuando la calma se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un motor afuera.

-"llegó! El tío Soujirou"- se levantó de la mesa uno de los chicos, al ver llegar el auto que se aparcaba.

Se levantaron algunos para salir a la puerta en su bienvenida, mientras la abuela reía sirviendo otros waffles en los vasos vacíos. El auto se detuvo apagando el motor.

-"hey, viene con alguien?"- preguntó uno de los tíos.

Michiru salió al umbral de la puerta para ponerse junto a su madre, observando cómo su padre abría su puerta para descender del vehículo, cambiando su rostro de sorpresa total al ver que de la puerta del copiloto salía Haruka arreglándose el cabello mientras miraba a la naturaleza a su alrededor.

-"jajaja pero ustedes crecen cada vez más pequeñas bestias"- reía su padre mientras sentía como uno de sus sobrinos le saludaba atacándole por la espalda, mientras otro atacaba su pierna.

-"como estuvo el viaje amor?"- dijo Ayame dándole un tierno y leve beso de bienvenida a su esposo mientras sacaba a uno de sus atacantes tomándole en brazo.

-"largo y cansador, suerte que venía acompañado…"- dijo indicando a la rubia.

-"hola señora Kaioh"- dijo sonriendo.

-"cariño, pero que sorpresa mas buena, creí que tenías planes"- dijo saludándole de la manera maternal usual de la mujer. –"… siéntete bienvenida"

La rubia hizo un gesto de agradecimiento para luego mirar a Michiru, quien aun le veía con sorpresa y una sonrisa a la espera de una explicación. La rubia se acercó a ella para saludarle.

-"te dije que no podría pasar mucho tiempo sin verte"- dijo en voz baja.

-"creí que estarías de vacaciones al otro lado del mundo"- dijo sin disimular la sonrisa.

-"bueno, como te dije, no quería aburrirme"- dijo con galantería disimulada.

La rubia fue presentada al resto de la familia. Haruka se sorprendió con el número de personas entusiastas que le saludaban, jamás imaginó que ese tipo de reuniones familiares existieran. Entró con su maleta al hogar, una bella y amplia casa de madera, adornada de manera acogedora y de carácter muy familiar. La abuela de Michiru le dio un breve y entusiasmado tour por la casa, detallando en cada rincón, mientras el abuelo reía al saber que siempre hacía eso con quien iba por primera vez a la casa.

-"y aquí es donde los más pequeños juegan, podrás notarlo por la cantidad de juguetes desparramados"- dijo la abuela riendo.

-"jajaja, así veo"- la rubia pasándose la mano por su nuca.

-"y aquí es donde dormirán ustedes, Michiru compartía la alcoba con Akko, pero hay tres camas así que no hay problema"

-"no quisiera incomodar"

-"no te preocupes, en esta casa hay camas de sobra. Debes tener hambre, ponte cómoda y luego baja con nosotros a comer algo"- dijo sonriendo.

-"gracias"

-"gracias abuela"- dijo la chica antes de que la mujer se fuera cerrándoles la puerta. Luego volvió a dirigirse a la rubia riendo. –"aun no puedo creerlo, ahora me dirás cómo lo hiciste"

-"me encontré con tu padre ayer camino a su trabajo. Comimos juntos y me comentó que venía ese día. Me preguntó si quería venir con él y aquí estoy"- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-"vaya, mi padre realmente te quiere mucho"

-"si… me dijo que fuiste una desconsiderada en no haberme invitado tú antes"- dijo volteando el rostro, simulando estar ofendida.

-"tú me dijiste que tenías planes para las vacaciones!"

-"si, pero imaginé todos mis planes contigo. Pero bueno, ya vez como termino consiguiendo lo que quiero"- dijo con orgullo.

-"me alegra que estés acá"- dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera seria.

-"Michiru, Haruka! Su desayuno se enfriará"- escucharon a Soujirou desde el primer piso.

Una vez que ambas bajaron le fue presentada a la rubia al resto de la familia, en total tres matrimonios, todos con hijos de todas edades, un tío divorciado pero con dos hijos, y la cabeza de la familia, el abuelo y la abuela de Michiru.

Para Haruka todo resultaba ser nuevo y fascinante, el cómo podían compartir la mesa sin problemas, claro que habían diferencias, pero parecían no ser un impedimento para que un viaje familiar resultase ser entretenido.

-"te debe resultar sonso, no?"- dijo Michiru mientras ambas caminaban por la orilla del lago.

-"que cosa"

-"todo este ambiente familiar, ya sabes…"

-"si, es bastante sonso la verdad"- ladeó la cabeza. –"… pero agradable"

-"Michi!"- escucharon a su espalda.

-"Maho?"- volteó viendo a su pequeña prima correr hacia ellas.

-"paseo… puedo?"- dijo mientras estiraba la mano hacia la chica, quien la tomó en brazos.

-"claro que si, ven aquí… Maho, ella es Haruka"

La niña de solo dos años y medio miró a la rubia. Haruka observó esos enormes ojos verdes, muy grandes para su rostro pequeño diría, que se cubrían un poco por su chasquilla castaña, como el resto del cabello liso que llegaba un poco más abajo del mentón. La niña le miró detenidamente de pies a cabeza, al igual que la rubia a la espera de alguna reacción de la pequeña.

-"ojos verdes, como los míos, no Michi?"- miró a su prima indicando con la mano hacia el rostro de la rubia.

-"así es pequeña… eso nos hace muy guapas"- respondió Haruka guiñándole un ojo.

-"guapas? Hmh…. Guapas"- volvió a decir con entusiasmo.

-"así es Maho"- le sonrió la chica, pero luego notó cómo la rubia le sonreía de manera pícara y victoriosa, cosa que le hizo reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Bajó a la niña y continuaron caminando ahora acompañadas de la pequeña, quien le tenía de la mano mientras que Haruka mantenía las suyas en el bolsillo. Maldecía un poco su suerte, pues su intención con este paseo era por fin darle ese beso que deseaba con tanto ahínco desde que se despidió en la estación. Pero ahora con la niña allí coartaba todas sus intenciones. Pero al rato despejó esa idea, pues la niña resultaba ser realmente adorable, más aun cuando no encontraba palabras adecuadas para hablar, pues aun no sabía hacerlo bien, inventando algunas nuevas.

Con el transcurso del día se sorprendió cómo la familia tenía actividades en conjunto a cada momento, como el jugar voleibol después de pasar la tarde en el lago. Ahora comprendía que le entusiasmara tanto a Michiru venir y reunirse con su familia, era muy entretenido, aunque no lo reconocería frente a ella.

Por la noche solo se oía uno que otro grillo en su paseo nocturno. Michiru se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo de la habitación, sin poder dormir aun. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y volteó hacia la cama de la rubia, quien ya dormía. Se acomodó de lado para verle con detención. No se dio cuenta cuando cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

.

-"vamos muchacha, no has pescado ninguno"- bromeó el abuelo, golpeándole en el hombro a la rubia.

Se encontraban en un pequeño muelle de madera, Soujirou, el abuelo, MIchiru, su tío Kei y Haruka, cada uno con su caña de pescar buscaban lo que sería la comida del día.

-"solo deme un minuto y verá como dejaré este lago sin ningún pez… ey!, ya tengo uno"- dijo al sentir cómo el hilo de pescar comenzaba a tirar. –"y es uno grande, jaja!"- fanfarroneó.

-"vamos Haruka, jálalo con fuerza"- animó Soujirou.

-"necesitas ayuda?"- preguntó la chica.

-"no no sirena, todo controlado"- dijo jalando y enrollando con dificultad.

-"vamos Haruka, con fuerza!"- animó también Kei.

-"ya…. Casi…"- un último esfuerzo.

Enrolló el hilo una vez más y junto un jalón y salió el pez, cayendo a la madera del muelle, chapoteando por la falta de agua. Todos miraron el pez comprobando que no medía más de quince centímetros. Estallaron en risas.

-"oh Haruka, es enorme!"- dijo con sarcasmo y risas Kei.

-"dejemos de pescar, con este podemos darnos un festín para todos"- dijo ahora Soujirou.

-"e incluso repetirnos el plato"- agregó el abuelo. Todos rieron.

-"como rayos esa pequeña cosa tenía tanta fuerza!"- reclamó la rubia, aun mirando el pez que dejaba de moverse lentamente. Sintió la mano de Michiru en su hombro.

-"supongo que era un pequeño fortachón"- dijo viéndole también.

-"oigan ustedes!"- escucharon a Ayame que les gritaba a lo lejos. –"ya morimos de hambre!"

-"jaja… bien bien mujer, ya vamos!"- respondió su marido dejando de reír lentamente.

-"bien, descuiden con todo lo que pescamos ya tenemos suficiente"- dijo tomando la cubeta llena de pescados.

-"no olvides el pescado de Haruka papá"- dijo Kei, reavivando la risa.

-"claro, ríanse, pero a mí me suena más a envidia"- se defendió. –"mi pez era el más fuerte de todos. Además lo pesqué para Maho"

-"jaja cierto. Ya vamos antes de que Ayame vuelva con refuerzos. Ustedes chicas, vienen con nosotros?"

-"no abuelo, nos quedaremos acá un rato"- respondió entregándole ambas cañas de pescar a su padre.

-"bien, diviértanse"

Los tres hombres fueron camino a la casa mientras las chicas se quedaban allí. La chica le invitó a sentarse al borde del muelle para ver hacia el lago.

-"si me lo preguntas me pareció un tierno pez el que atrapaste"

-"jaja, no tiene que ser tierno sirena, sino delicioso"- ambas rieron.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando al agua.

-"me gusta estar aquí"- dijo de pronto la rubia.

-"me gusta que estés aquí"- también mirando al agua.

Ambas miraban al agua serena del lago sin decir nada en ese momento. Esa el momento perfecto, lo diría. Michiru tomó aire y su boca se entreabrió, pero sus labios fueron sorpresivamente atrapados por los de la rubia, quien se había inclinado hacia ella sin que lo notara. Michiru pudo sentir la mano de la rubia sobre su mejilla y la otra en su hombro, sus suaves labios, su calidez en su propio rostro, ese aroma a vainilla característico en la rubia. Levantó una de sus inertes manos hacia la cabeza de la rubia, para enredarlos en sus rubios y cortos cabellos. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero de un momento a otro se abrieron de golpe, separándose súbitamente de la rubia cuando sus manos entraron en contacto con sus cabellos.

Haruka le miró desconcertada por la reacción, sin entender. Observó la mirada sorprendida, pasaron segundos de silencio, interminables. Entonces notó que la mirada de la chica pasó de confundida a horrorizada, para luego levantarse rápidamente e irse de la misma manera, dejando a Haruka sentada y sola, completamente confundida.

Volvió la vista al lago repasando lo sucedido. Comenzó a abatirse ante la idea de que tal vez haya malinterpretado las señales. Pero ellas se habían besado, y aunque Michiru no lo recordase y ella había comenzado aquella vez. Pero el hecho de que estuviese bajo el efecto del alcohol puso un nuevo factor en esta ecuación, tal vez simplemente ese estado le hubiese desinhibido y decidiese probar algo diferente. No… pero había algo entre ellas, podía sentirlo. Esas horas que pasaban, ese intercambio de miradas constante, la despedida en la estación, no… definitivamente algo ocurría.

Entonces, cual fue la razón de aquella reacción? Tal vez fue muy repentina y la asustó. Lo había arruinado, solo eso podía pensar, recriminándose mientras seguía viendo consternada hacia el agua.

-"mierda"- sólo eso dijo mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

Se quedó un par de horas en el muelle, sentada sobre la helada madera, repasando lo sucedido y viendo las opciones que tenía para solucionar este enredo, la ecuación se había desordenado de nuevo y ella no sabía de matemáticas.

Al rato entró a la casa, pues ya sería hora de cenar. Conversaba distraídamente con uno de los tíos mientras permanecía atenta a la presencia de la chica, pero no había señales.

-"bien chicos, a la mesa. La abuela preparó todo un festín"- avisó la mamá de la chica.

Recién unos minutos después apareció la chica para sentarse en la mesa junto con el resto. La rubia, quien estaba frente al puesto de la chica, no le quitaba la mirada, pero ella no dejaba de ver a la mesa, sin levantar la vista.

-"mmm… esto está delicioso mamá"- dijo Soujirou.

-"si abuela"- dijo otro nieto.

-"me pasas la salsa?"- preguntó una tía a Michiru, quien tomó la fuente y la entregó, evitando el contacto visual con la rubia, quien seguía mirándole atentamente.

El resto de la cena siguió así, todos comían halagando cada plato nuevo que llegaba, reían, se cruzaban brazos para alcanzar uno que otro plato, Haruka comía sin quitarle la vista a la chica, esta comía sin levantar la mirada del plato o la mesa.

-"estuvo maravilloso"- otro halago desde la esquina de la mesa.

-"bien… después de esto no me levantaré del sillón en horas"- comentó el tío.

-"permiso, me daré un baño"- se levantó Michiru, seguida por la mirada de la rubia.

La chica caminó a paso apresurado, sintiendo la mirada de la rubia sobre sus hombros. Una vez que cerró con seguro la puerta tras ella, golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con esta, emitiendo un desesperado suspiro. Como era posible que olvidara esa noche. Cuando Haruka le besó hace unas horas la sensación de deja vu le invadió, pero cuando enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de la rubia recordó todo como una enorme cachetada. Estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol en el viaje, simplemente se le abalanzó a la rubia. Su cara se tornó completamente roja recordando su actuar.

-"Dios…"- solo dijo mientras apoyaba ambas manos en sus mejillas, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Los besos, sus manos deslizándose por los hombros de la rubia. No es que no deseara eso, pero era tan ajeno a ella ese comportamiento, totalmente guiado por el alcohol. Sintió vergüenza, le invadió la vergüenza.

_-"shh… no quiero perder más tiempo, quiero estar contigo"-_ recordó sus palabras de aquella noche.

-"por Dios por Dios por Dios!"- cubrió ahora sus ojos, aun más roja.

Vergüenza de su actuar, de que lo hubiese olvidado, de ver a la cara a Haruka al otro día como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras la rubia sí sabía lo ocurrido. Michiru acababa de sentir una resaca, una resaca moral, la peor de todas.

Entonces recordó el contexto en el que su memoria le trajo todos esos acontecimientos borrados de vuelta: Haruka le había besado. Levantó el rostro. Haruka le había besado y ella simplemente salió arrancando.

-"ay no no no, que hice"

Se sumaba un nuevo motivo para el cual deseaba que la tierra se abriera y la tragase viva. Volvió a cubrir su rostro con ambas manos mientras negaba con la cabeza, queriendo matarse en ese momento. Entonces escuchó un ruido en la ventana, y luego en la bañera que le hizo levantarse de un salto. No alcanzó a terminar de asustarse cuando se abrió la cortina dejando ver a la rubia.

-"Haruka"- dijo sorprendida.

-"tenía que hablar contigo…"- dijo saliendo de la ducha para acercarse. –"siento lo de hace esta tarde, no quise hacer eso… bueno, si quise hacerlo, pero no quise hacerte sentir mal y…"- la cara de la chica se sonrojaba sin escucharle muy bien, pues las escenas que recordó hace un momento le invadían la cabeza.

-"nosotras… en el paseo…"- interrumpió el balbuceo de la rubia.

-"que?"- preguntó ante la interrupción.

-"el paseo, recordé lo del paseo, en tu habitación"- ahora la rubia era la que se sonrojaba.

-"espera, qué recordaste específicamente"

-"Michiru…"- el golpear de la puerta des distrajo. –"me dejas pasar un momento? Necesito hablar algo contigo"- dijo su prima desde el otro lado de la puerta, aterrando a ambas.

-"c claro Akko, aguarda un segundo"- dijo en voz alta para luego susurrar. –"… escóndete, pronto"

-"dónde… dónde"- dijo la rubia igual de asustada que la chica, para luego mirar el lugar más obvio, la bañera.

Entró a esta y cerró la cortina. Una vez que la chica comprobó lo oculta que estuviese abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a su prima Akko.

-"pasa…. Que sucede Akko?"- preguntó tratando de mantener la serenidad.

-"es solo que tengo algo de qué hablar y siento que tú eres la única que me va a ayudar"

-"em… claro Akko, sabes que siempre estoy para ti. Que sucede"- respondió mirando de reojo a la ducha, para ver si estaba todo bien.

-"bien, hablaré. Pero no te preocupes, tu dúchate mientras te cuento…"

Dicho esto metió la mano en la ducha para alcanzar la llave, sin ver hacía adentro cómo la rubia esquivaba su mano, que pronto abría la ducha, dejando caer el agua. La chica entonces cubrió su boca para disimular la risa al imaginar que la rubia seguía allí en la ducha, ahora corriendo.

-"anda, entra…"- dijo volteándose para dar espacio a que la chica se desprendiera de sus ropas. –"… resulta que antes de que salir de vacaciones en la escuela, Seri mi mejor amiga, me confesó que le gustaba un chico de…"

Así comenzó a hablar mientras Michiru dejaba de reír en el momento en el que su prima mencionó el quitarse la ropa. No tenía otra opción, no debía levantar sospechas, después de todo debía entrar a la ducha y dejar ropa afuera, de otra manera Akko sospecharía algo. El problema era que la rubia permanecía dentro de la ducha.

-"…y yo le dije que no porque… anda Michiru, entra a la ducha que está corriendo hace rato"- dijo su prima mirándole de reojo, para volver a darle la espalda y reanudar su relato.

Michiru se sacó la polera y pantalón. Suspiró aliviada al recordar en ese momento que llevaba su bikini bajo la ropa. Abrió la cortina y se metió rápidamente mientras su prima continuaba con el relato. Se miraron en silencio, la chica cubría su busto con sus brazos, mientras la rubia seguía empapándose completamente con la ducha que continuaba corriendo.

-"… no crees?"- escuchó dentro del relato.

-"ajá"- dijo sin escuchar realmente.

La rubia levantó un poco la mano direccionando en algo el agua para que cayera en la chica también. Nuevamente Michiru tuvo que contener la risa con su mano. Le indicó a la rubia, quien también reía en silencio, la ventana en señal de que saliera para evitar ser descubiertas. La rubia asintió y se escabulló lo más silenciosa posible por la pequeña ventana, pisando el techo del primer piso, para colarse hacia su dormitorio, completamente empapada y con una que otra hoja en su cabello.

.

Las luces se habían apagado en la habitación, pero sólo una persona en la habitación estaba durmiendo, Akko. Con lo que respectaba a Michiru no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, específicamente al beso en el muelle. Volteó a la cama de la rubia, quien dormía de espaldas a ella, o eso aparentaba, pues aun permanecía con los ojos abiertos.

Entonces lo recordó, recordó lo que sucedió en el viaje escolar. Se preguntaba qué sucedería ahora, parecía estar realmente arruinado. Ahora sabía el motivo de su reacción después de que le besara en el muelle, lo recordaba. Claramente no pintaba bien, su reacción no podía ser otra cosa más que rechazo. Tal vez lo que recordaba le hacía ver como una aprovechadora que tomó ventaja de su estado de ebriedad, o algo así. Volteó para ver si la chica dormía, estaba de espalda por lo que supuso que sí. Volvió a su postura anterior.

Pasaban las horas y sólo pestañeaba, hasta que su rostro se comenzó a iluminar con la luz del amanecer. Pasó toda la noche pensando en ello y su conclusión seguía siendo la misma. Miró a su celular, marcaban las 6:15 por lo que decidió levantarse a trotar. Se puso su buzo y salió de la habitación, alertando a Michiru que parecía ser tampoco dormía a esas horas.

Alcanzó a trotar un par de minutos cuando sintió que la llamaban. Se detuvo volteando, comprobando que era Michiru quien le alcanzaba, arreglando su bata.

-"Michiru? Que haces tan temprano"

-"no pude dormir"- respondió tratando de controlar su respiración una vez le alcanzó.

-"yo tampoco, por eso vine a trotar…"- dijo tratando de sonreír, pero al ver cómo la chica le miraba de manera seria, borró su sonrisa y desvió la vista al suelo –"… Michiru con respecto a lo que hablamos antes, yo…"

-"Te amo"- interrumpió.

-"ah?"- preguntó incrédula mirando a la chica.

Pero no alcanzó a recibir respuesta, pues Michiru posó sus manos en su rostro y acercó el suyo al de la rubia para besarle. Haruka pudo sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos sin dejar de verle sorprendida. Levemente cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquel beso. Las manos de la chica seguían en el rostro de la rubia mientras las suyas se apoyaban en las caderas de ella. Entonces la chica se separó levemente de ella, sin soltar sus mejillas.

-"que te amo. Ya no quiero ser solo tu amiga, tu sola presencia no me basta. Te necesito y me angustia tenerte cerca y que eso no me sea suficiente. Por mucho tiempo no sabía qué era lo que me faltaba de ti… pero lo que me falta de ti realmente eres tú"- dijo ahogándose con sus propias emociones.

La rubia sonrió como lo hacía ella mientras le miraba, sintiendo como los dedos de la chica acariciaban sus mejillas. La sonrisa de Haruka se amplió y entrecerró los ojos.

-"tal vez no me quedó muy claro, podrías demostrármelo de nuevo?"

Su galantería y seguridad volvían con una sonrisa ladina, entrelazando sus manos tras la espalda de la chica para asegurar mejor el abrazo. La chica sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a su rostro, comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos.

-"beso?"- ambas escucharon a un lado.

Ambas abrieron sus ojos mirándose más que sorprendidas descubiertas. Voltearon lentamente sus cabezas hacia donde escucharon la voz, luego las agacharon para llegar la mirada hasta la espectadora.

-"Maho"- dijo la chica mientras se soltaban rápidamente, acercándose a la niña.

No debió notar que cuando ella salió siguiendo a Haruka, seguramente la pequeña le había visto, por lo que le siguió a ella también, después de todo los niños siempre despiertan temprano.

-"beso?"- preguntó nuevamente confundida, mientras ambas se veían aproblemadas.

-"e eso?... no no enanita, eso no fue un beso. Eso fue…"- la explicación de la rubia fue interrumpida.

-"una muestra de afecto. Verás, somos muy amigas y a veces las amigas demuestran su afecto"

-"con besos?"- volvió a preguntar.

-"s si… supongo"- respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, sin que se le ocurriera otra excusa.

-"no…"- aclaró la chica mirando a modo de reproche a la rubia. –"… es decir tal vez si, pero con un beso aquí, por ejemplo"- dijo de manera más maternal indicando su mejilla.

-"pero ustedes beso acá"- dijo indicando su boca.

-"jajaja seguramente viste mal enana. Bien, quien quiere un helado"- dijo la rubia de pronto tomando a la pequeña para sentarla en sus hombros.

-"yo quiero!"

-"no, Haruka, espera., son las 7 de la mañana"

-"oh… entonces, quien quiere un paseo"

-"yo!"

-"bien bien, solo no te emociones"- dijo molesta arreglando sus cabellos antes despeinados. –"dile a tu prima que nos acompañe"

-"Michi Michi"- dijo con un gesto en la mano que indicaba que quería ser tomada.

La chica sonrió y le tomó la mano, mientras caminaba con ellas. La pequeña hablaba, muchas de las cosas sin compresión alguna, mientras ambas fingían que le escuchaban, pues el intercambio de miradas y sonrisas era permanente. Y si, en ese momento ambas desearon que aquella adorable pequeña no estuviese, pues estaban demasiado entusiasmadas porque por fin habían expresado lo que sentían, lo que Haruka llevaba esperando hace casi un año, y lo que había ahogado tanto a Michiru.

Pasearon durante unas dos horas, las suficientes como para comprobar que la niña ya había olvidado aquel beso que había presenciado entre ellas.

-"ay no"- dijo de pronto la chica.

-"que sucede?"- preguntó extrañada la rubia, dejando de ver a la pequeña como jugaba en la orilla.

-"olvidé avisar que estábamos con Maho, deben estar preocupados"

-"tú crees?"

Y no se equivocaba, pues una vez cerca de la casa pudieron divisar el movimiento del interior de la casa, y no era para menos, después de todo era la más pequeña de toda la familia, por ahora pues un hermanito venía en camino. Luego pudo ver cómo alguien se asomaba por la ventana y luego se abría la puerta.

-"Maho, por Dios, ahí estás!"- dijo saliendo al encuentro de su hija.

-"lo siento Mako, nos quiso acompañar a dar una vuelta y no quise despertarlos. Se nos pasó la hora"

-"descuida… uff, pero casi me matas del susto"- dijo respirando más tranquila.

-"pero si apareció mi pequeña favorita"- dijo el abuelo.

-"tata!"- corrió juguetona a los brazos del hombre.

-"y porque traes esa cara?"- sonriente preguntó Mako, la esposa de su primo.

-"ah… tu hija, ya sabes. Ella y sus ocurrencias"

-"jaja, si. No me aburro jamás de escucharla"- respondió riendo.

Así entraron todos, de último Haruka y MIchiru, quienes se miraron aliviadas de que no hicieran más preguntas, o armaran mayor revuelo por la ausencia.

-"y cuéntame mi pequeña, que anduvo haciendo"- dijo su abuelo, o más bien bisabuelo acomodándola en la silla para darle de su desayuno.

-"paseabos por lago, piedritas nindas, mira"- dijo mostrándole las piedras que había guardado en su bolsillo. –"… y besos"

-"besos?"- preguntó extrañado el abuelo. Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos.

-"si, muchos besos Maho, o no?"- se apresuró Michiru a decir mientras le daba un par de besos en la mejilla de la niña, provocándole risa.

-"jajaja si Michi, si". Respondió la niña zafándose entre risas, mientras el resto que estaba en la cocina no pudo evitar reírse por los gestos.

-"bien, nosotras iremos a vestir"- dijo la chica haciendo referencia a la rubia.

-"ya era hora!"- bromeó su padre. –"estén listas en una hora mas o menos, haremos un partido de futbol, el equipo perdedor lavará la loza de hoy. Y Haruka, te quiero en mi equipo hija!"- dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-"ya rugió señor Kaioh!" devolvió el gesto antes de subir las escaleras junto a la chica.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, la chica cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

-"eso estuvo cerca"- dijo apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

-"por poco pensé que la enana hablaría más. Nos salvaste"- dijo con una sonrisa.

La rubia metió una mano en el bolsillo, notando que tenía un par de piedritas que Maho le había echo guardar. Entonces entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

-"Michiru…"

-"hmm?"- volteó hacia ella después de asegurar la puerta de la habitación con pestillo. Se encontró con esa expresión traviesa de la rubia.

-"…. Piedritas lindas, mira mira"- dijo imitando a la pequeña hace un rato mientras se acercaba a ella entregándole las piedras, haciendo reír a la chica –" y… besos"

Michiru tomó suavemente las piedras de la mano de la rubia y las dejó en la mesita, mientras dejaba que la rubia le abrasara, haciéndolo también con fuerza, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Haruka. Se quedaron abrazadas en silencio por un rato.

-"no sabes cuánto he querido estar así contigo"- dijo en voz baja la rubia.

-"y yo"

La chica separó su mejilla para acercarse al rostro de la rubia. Permanecieron a escasos centímetros, ambas mirándose, sintiendo su aliento cerca, pero sin terminar de acotar la distancia.

-"repítelo"- dijo de pronto la rubia, sin dejar de mirarle. La chica se ruborizó. -"repítelo por favor"- volvió a pedir.

-"lo dudas?"

-"no… pero quiero volver a sentir ese escalofrío que sentí cuando lo dijiste por primera vez"- la chica sonrió y se acercó a su oído, tal como la rubia en la estación.

-"te amo"- la rubia cerró los ojos tomando un respiro y luego se acercó a la chica para besarle, siendo correspondida de inmediato, de manera suave y delicada, como todo lo que era Michiru, como todo lo que amaba.

Se sintió el girar de la manilla de la puerta y el golpear la puerta al comprobar que se encontraba cerrada, luego la voz de Akko. Ambas se separaron, Michiru tomó una toalla y abrió la puerta, mientras la rubia le seguía con la mirada con una sonrisa cómplice.

-"disculpa Akko, pasa. Cerré porque me iba a cambiar de ropa, pero tomaré una ducha antes"

-"bien"- respondió su prima encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia a la explicación, después de todo siquiera la había pedido.

La chica le dio una última mirada a la rubia y salió de la habitación. Haruka se quedó conversando con Akko mientras ordenaba su ropa. También se quedó pensando en que debían ser más discretas y mentir con mayor convicción para evitar levantar sospechas, sin explicaciones que estaban demás, como la de Michiru hace un rato. Suerte que su prima era distraída y no había notado que se había puesto nerviosa.

.

-"bien, debemos ganar a toda costa"- dijo Soujirou después de comentarle a la rubia y al resto del equipo formado, mientras veía de reojo a su hermano al otro lado, organizando al equipo contrario. –"cuento contigo Haruka"

-"ajá, el juego ya es nuestro"-respondió.

-"que hay de mí tío"- pregunto a un lado uno de los sobrinos.

-"claro, también con todos… solo recuerden la estrategia"

Se dispersaron, al igual que el equipo contrario para comenzar el juego. La rubia miraba a Michiru, su contrincante, mientras se le acercaba.

-"no tendré compasión, sabes?"- dijo en un murmullo.

-"ya veremos quien termina llorando Haruka"- le respondió de la misma forma, pero con menos seriedad.

-"a jugar!"- gritó la Ayame quien sería, junto a las demás tías que no participarían, como árbitro del partido.

No era menos de esperarse y la rubia sí que se tomaba en serio junto a Souyirou, anotando rápidamente un primer gol y haciendo un gesto de victoria entre ambos. El juego continuó en conjunto a una que otra porra de quienes veían. La pelota llegó a Michiru, y la rubia fue rápidamente a marcarla. Se demoró intencionalmente para aprovechar el mayor contacto que la jugada permitía, pero la rubia abusó de ello, haciendo una disimulada cosquilla cerca de las costillas de la chica, haciendo que esta se distrajera, para así quitarle el balón, darle un pase a Soujirou y anotando el próximo gol. Enseguida lo festejaron con un choque de manos.

-"hey! No vale, Haruka hizo trampa!"- dijo la chica molesta.

-"jaja, no es cierto mala perdedora"

-"si lo es!"

-"vamos hija, no queremos a ninguna soplona en el juego"- rió su padre dándole la razón a la rubia y continuando el juego.

Michiru negó con la cabeza mientras veía como ambos reían. Llegó su tío Tendo al notar lo que había sucedido.

-"es cierto! Ese no vale"

-"ay Tendo, aprende a perder"- respondió Souyirou. –"como siempre ante mí"

-"ja! Quisieras"

-"Siempre actúan los dos como niños de doce años"- intervino la abuela de Michiru.

-"mamá él comenzó"

-"no es cierto. Tendo no sabe perder"

Mientras en la terraza las mujeres reían, en especial Ayame al ver cómo su esposo retrocedía varios años cuando discutía con su hermano Tendo. Los demás jugadores dirigieron su atención a la mesa de la terraza con comidas, abandonando definitivamente el juego.

-"vaya, debes estar contenta tramposa"- dijo la chica mientras tomaba uno de los vasos, entregándole otro a la rubia.

-"lo siento, pero me fue imposible el resistir tocarte"- respondió dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

Luego de un par de horas de descanso todos comían al aire libre. Mientras lo hacían, entre Haruka y Michiru se daban constantemente miradas cómplices, sin que nadie advirtiera siquiera lo que ocurría entre ambas.

-"me pasas la sal?"- preguntó la rubia a la chica.

-"claro"- y un disimulado roce de manos.

Después de comer a destajos todo lo que la abuela ponía en la mesa, mirar y reírse disimuladamente, a Michiru se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó de la mesa.

-"Haruka, que te parece si vamos a subir al cerro, no queda muy lejos y es muy lindo"

-"claro, será entretenido chicas, es un lugar muy bonito que debes conocer Haruka"- dijo Ayame.

-"me encantaría"- sonrió.

-"yo también quiero ir!"- ambas chicas dejaron de sonreír al escuchar a Tomo, el primo de ocho años.

-"yo igual!"- se sumó otro primo de seis años.

-"niños, ustedes no. Dejen que las chicas salgan tranquilas y diviértanse en el lago"- dio calma a las chicas una de sus tías.

Michiru le hizo un gesto a la rubia para que se apuraran en salir, y así evitar que algún otro miembro de la familia se sumara a su paseo. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos iban caminando rumbo al cerro. En el camino iban conversando como antes, como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellas, lo usual.

-"creo que me estoy cansando"- dijo la chica apoyándose en una roca, siendo dejada atrás por la rubia.

-"que? Tan pronto? Vamos sirena no queda mucho para la cima"

-"paso…"- dijo escalando ahora la roca.

-"bien"- se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la roca.

La escaló para llegar hasta donde la chica, quien ya estaba arriba. Una vez allí pudo contemplar la hermosa y privilegiada vista que brindaba la roca. Volteó a ver a la chica que miraba concentrada el paisaje natural, que aunque ya le era conocido, no se aburría de presenciarlo. Sintió cómo la rubia se posicionaba tras ella de manera que enrolló su brazo en el cuello de Michiru, y apoyó el mentón en su hombro. Entonces pudo sentir cómo la situación le fue familiar, como aquella vez que estaban en el mirador en la madrugada. Cerró los ojos dejándose abrazar, recordando los sentimientos que le rondaban en ese momento. Volteó sin soltar el abrazo, sorprendiendo a la rubia, quien levantó el mentón. Era su segunda oportunidad.

-"esto fue lo que debí hacer hace tiempo"

Acercó sus labios para fundirlos suavemente en los de la rubia. Eran pocas las veces que le había besado y sentía cómo ya era algo necesario. Jamás creyó disfrutar tanto un beso de quien precisamente le había robado de manera tan vacía su primer beso. La comparación de sensaciones era tan distinta, pero curiosamente muy parecida también. Se separaron lentamente y acomodó su mejilla en el hombro de la rubia.

-"no quiero soltarte"- dijo la rubia mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus cabellos aquamarinos.

-"entonces no lo hagas"

-"no es eso… pero siento que si lo hago puedes asustarte en cualquier momento y alejarte nuevamente de mi"

-"eso es imposible… porque ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí misma, no otra vez. Me enamoré de ti al punto que no hay retorno, necesito estar contigo"- la rubia sonrió y se separó levemente para acariciar su cabello y rostro.

-"que hay de tu familia"- dijo de pronto.

-"no lo sé. Prefiero no pensar en ello, solo sé que quiero estar contigo"- hubo un segundo de silencio. Luego la rubia soltó el aire y rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-"lo lamento, estoy actuando como una tonta agobiándote con tontas preguntas. Simplemente disfrutemos esto"

Se extrañó de ser ella misma precisamente la que comenzara con estas preguntas, por lo que solo sacudió la cabeza y le dio la mano para que ambas se sentaran en la roca. Se quedaron durante horas, esta vez con un ambiente distinto, con una soltura y tacto que ambas disfrutaban demasiado, y sin cuestionarlo más. Después de todo cuando más trabajo cuesta conseguir lo que quieres, más pareces apreciarlo. Eso pensaban ambas mientras mantenían las manos entrelazadas, pero hablando y bromeando como antes.

-"vamos antes que oscurezca"- sugirió la rubia.

.

Después de cerrar el día con juegos en familia como mímica o karaoke, en donde Haruka se llevaba las mayores atenciones haciendo honor a sus habilidades para ello. Llegada la hora todos fueron a sus habitaciones, dieron las buenas noches y apagaron las luces. Pero un par de ojos no se cerraban. Después de una hora Haruka volteó hacia la cama de Akko para ver si dormía. Sonrió traviesamente al comprobarlo.

Mientras Michiru comenzaba a ser vencida por el sueño cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de la rubia sobre su cama, sobresaltándola.

-"q que haces? Akko puede vernos y sospechar"- susurró para no ser escuchada por su prima.

-"shh, calma… Akko debe estar en el séptimo sueño, no despertará. Solo quiero dormir contigo y despertar para comprobar que no fue un sueño todo lo de hoy"

-"lo sé, yo también quiero estar abrazada contigo y dormir así, pero si Akko despierta y nos ve no tendremos cómo explicarlo"

-"podemos decir que tenía susto"- dijo inocente para luego retractarse. –"no no, Haruka Tenoh no se asusta tan fácil. Mejor digamos que tú tenías susto"

-"oh claro, eso sí suena mucha más convincente"- dijo evitando reír y manteniendo el mismo tono de voz bajo.

-"vamos… di que sí. Prometo que no me dormiré y cuando lo haga me voy a acostar a mi cama, así cuando Akko despierte no botará que me acosté en tu cama.

.

El ruido de los pájaros afuera de la ventana le despertó. Por lo iluminada de la habitación notó que ya era de día, amaneciendo. Pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a acomodar sobre el brazo de la rubia y cerró los ojos. Los abrió de golpe. Volteó hacia la rubia, quien dormía abrazada a ella. Miró la hora, seis y media de la mañana.

-"rayos"- levantó el dorso para ver hacia la cama de su prima, comprobando que estaba vacía. –"ay no no, rayos… Haruka, Haruka, despierta"

-"hmm, un poco más"- respondió sin abrir los ojos.

-"es enserio nos quedamos dormidas"- la rubia abrió los ojos de golpe. Volteó para levantarse a su cama, pero se detuvo al notar que no había nadie en la de la prima de Michiru. –"oh mierda"

-"Akko debió vernos cuando se levantó… y ahora… ahora debe estar abajo, tal vez contándole a alguien. Que haremos…"

-"porque rayos tu prima se levanta tan temprano"- dijo acomodando sus cabellos.

-"Haruka! Concéntrate"- reclamó exasperada. Luego cerró los ojos y respiró hondo

-"sirena cálmate… no hay nada que temer, probablemente solo exageramos y…"

La manilla de la puerta al girar la cayó. Ambas voltearon al ver a la prima entrando nuevamente a la habitación, soñolienta, con el cabello desordenado y con un vaso en la mano. Se sintió observada y volteó hacia la cama de su prima, donde ambas le veían tensa sin emitir ruido alguno. Hubo unos veinte segundos en que nadie dijo nada, silencio absoluto, solo el ruido de los pájaros afuera.

-"A Akko… Teeee… te preguntarás que hago acá y no en mi cama, pues verás…"- decía apresurada y nerviosa la rubia. –"… Michiru tuvo una pesadilla, y me despertó porque tenía miedo y me pidió que yo…"

-"Haruka, si tenías miedo y te pasaste a la cama de mi prima solo dilo y no te avergüences de ello"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Aun soñolienta, caminó nuevamente hacia su cama, dejó el vaso en su mesa y se arropó hasta la cabeza nuevamente para volver a dormir, ante la atónita mirada de ambas chica.

-"ah?"

-"supongo que no fue necesario mucha explicación"- le dijo a la rubia.

-"bien, entonces volvamos a dormir"- dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba abrazando a la chica.

-"será mejor que no tentemos la suerte Haruka"

-"ahgg, bien… sé que tienes razón, pero a la vez me molesta que tengas razón"- le dio un beso fugaz y se devolvió a su propia cama a regañadientes.

.

-"te llamaré cuando lleguemos mamá"- dijo Soujirou recibiendo el último abrazo de su madre. –"vamos Ayame, cuantas maletas trajiste?"- reclamó acomodando la última en el maletero.

-"bien, donde está mi pequeña para darle un último abrazo"

-"jaja, abuelo, ya no estoy tan pequeña"- dijo divertida mientras recibía el abrazo.

-"pues para mí siempre lo serás. Mi pequeña artista prodigio"

Se despidieron del resto de la familia y de los que aun no se iban. La rubia se despedía y tomaba un poco de distancia mirando a la familia como se despedía con tal afectuosidad. Una sonrisa ladina nació sin notarlo.

-"y tú mi adorable rubia, espero que vuelvas pronto a vernos"- dijo la abuela acercándose y tomándole por sorpresa.

-"claro, sería un gusto para mí"- dijo con su singular pero encantadora forma.

-"tengo algo para ti"- dijo entregándole un frasco. –"para que disfrutes más de la mermelada que ayudaste a hacer"

-"gracias"- sonrió.

Se terminaron de despedir y encendieron motores, marchándose junto a manos agitadas y un par de bocinazos. Durante el camino los padres hablaban y Michiru estaba distraída mirando hacia la ventana que daba hacia la rubia, cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

-"míralas Soujirou, no son tiernas?"- comentó Ayame mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor a ambas.

Haruka tenía apoyada su cabeza en la ventana, mientras Michiru la apoyaba en el hombro de la rubia, ambas rendidas por el sueño, tapadas por una manta. El padre sonrió mientras miraba por el retrovisor.

-"deben venir exhaustas, ni siquiera debieron notar cuando se quedaron dormidas"- dijo Soujiro a su esposa, mientras retomaban la conversación interrumpida por la observación de Ayame.

Lo que los padres no advirtieron era ambas manos entrelazadas que estaban bajo la manta que le cubría, gesto que ya no era el de una simple amistad.

* * *

_Hice un capitulo largo para redimirme por la demora... y porque la situación lo merita, por fin ya van por el mismo camino, en la misma dirección. Besos y seriedad. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios que como siempre me recuerdan que tengo que actualizar =)  
Besos! _


	22. Una cita normal

22. Una cita normal

.

Michiru se encontraba en su habitación, sólo se oía el sonido del teclado de su portátil, su rostro atento a la pantalla. De pronto se escucha el timbre de su celular que indicaba la llegada de un mensaje. Lo lee y ríe. Escribe la respuesta en su celular y envía el mensaje. Vuelve a dejar su móvil en la mesa y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces nuevamente suena su celular, lee y vuelve a reír mientras niega con la cabeza, anotando una respuesta para ese mensaje. Así continuó por cerca de una hora, hasta que el último mensaje hizo que la chica abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

Mientras, en la cocina de la misma chica se encontraba su empleada evadiendo la mano de aquella intrusa que trataba de robar del pastel que preparaba.

-"Ya le dije que aun no señorita Haruka"- movió el brazo para evitar que la mano sacara un trozo.

-"vamos Miyu, no seas tacaña y dame un poco"- su mano fue golpeada por la cuchara.

-"aun no está listo, lo arruinará. Si quiere tendrá que esperar"

-"pero yo no quiero esperar, quiero un poco ahora"- reclamó mientras trataba de meter su mano a como dé lugar.

-"vamos Haruka, deja de atormentar a Miyu"- dijo Michiru bajando las escaleras.

-"así es!"- exclamó la empleada aludida.

-"pero yo quiero…"- pero su capricho fue interrumpido por la mano de la chica que la tomaba su muñeca para guiarla fuera de la cocina.

-"pero nada, como dice Miyu tendrás que esperar".

La rubia volteó una última vez para ver a la regordeta mujer de manos en sus caderas, con un rostro de victoria. La rubia sólo gruñó mientras era conducida por las escaleras. A mitad de camino olvidó el pastel y se concentró en el camino, rumbo a la habitación de la chica. Una vez adentro la chica cerró la puerta tras su espalda, mientras la rubia se recostaba en la cama.

-"que haces aquí, creí que hoy tenías ensayo con los chicos"- preguntó sonriente a la rubia.

-"me escapé"- la chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-"deben estar molestos"

-"vamos, no dejaba de hablar por mensajes contigo, era inminente que se enojaran y me echaran, así que mejor me arranqué para verte"- explicó con tranquilidad.

La chica sonrió. Haruka se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, mientras Michiru le seguía con la mirada, poniéndose más nerviosa cuando la rubia estuvo frente a ella, tomándole del mentón.

-"además… extrañaba uno de estos"

Lenta pero decididamente le dio un beso en los labios, mientras la chica cerraba los ojos paulatinamente. La rubia se separó con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras la chica volvía a abrir sus ojos aturdida y visiblemente sonrojada.

-"c claro…"- dijo desviando la mirada tímidamente mientras se dirigía al computador.

Haruka sonrió aun más, le parecía tan adorable que desde las dos semanas que llevaban juntas la chica aun se sonrojara con los besos. Pasó su pulgar por los labios y luego volteó hacia la chica que estaba en su notebook. Se acercó a ella.

-"que haces?"

-"enviaba un mail para una solicitud de audición"- dijo mientras terminaba de enviarlo, para luego girarse a la rubia.

-"ya verás cómo te responderán pronto sirena, eres la mejor violinista"

-"gracias, aunque la referencia viene de muy cerca"- se levantó.

-"vamos, no seas modesta, enserio eres la mejor"- acarició su rostro que se tornaba carmín nuevamente. –"y por supuesto la más guapa… eso definitivamente te da puntos extra. ¿No quieres que haga algo? Un par de contactos y…"- pero fue interrumpida.

-"te lo agradezco pero esto es algo que quiero lograr por mi propio talento"

-"lo… lo siento. No es que dude de tus capacidades, solo quería ayudar y…"- se sintió de inmediato avergonzada.

-"tranquila, no lo sentí así"- La rubia se sorprendió al ver cómo ahora era la chica quien le daba un leve beso a ella.

_-"si que sabe cómo ser linda"-_ Pensó la rubia, luego recordó las intensiones de la visita. –"bien… ahora que te parece si tu y yo…"- se acomodaba en el escritorio para parecer interesante. –"… tenemos nuestra primera cita, en términos románticos"

-"mmm… y que tienes planeado?"

-"si, partiremos comiendo algo, con el pastel de Miyu tacaña me dio hambre, así que vamos"

En un par de minutos se encontraban sentadas en un restaurant recibiendo los platos de parte de la camarera. Ambas agradecieron y ella se retiro.

-"y entonces… no me respondiste, por qué comenzaste a practicar natación"

-"Fue cuando tenía seis años, fuimos con mi familia a la costa. Entré al agua con mi papá, pero en un descuido una ola me arrastró hacia adentro…"

-"espera, quieres decir que practicas natación después de casi ahogarte?"- no pudo evitar interrumpir la rubia al notar la dirección de la historia.

-"algo así… sentí mucho miedo y desesperación, la orilla estaba lejos, no podía tocar el fondo por lo que me hundía a cada segundo, no podía respirar. Entonces me hundí por completo y pude verlo: el celeste movimiento del agua, y el sol atravesándolo ha sido lo más maravilloso que he visto. Sentí como si hubiese sido una con el mar. Hubiera pasado horas admirando ese espectáculo mientras me hundía, pero pronto apareció mi papá y me rescató. Me he pasado desde entonces tratando de buscar esa belleza y esa sensación"- terminó de relatar mirando un tanto perdida hacia la ventana, sin notar como la rubia le miraba con atención.

-"vaya…"- dijo con una leve risa, captando la atención de la chica.

-"que?"

-"se nota que eres una artista"- dijo con un dejo de admiración llevando comida a su boca.

-"oh, y ahora te burlas"- preguntó entre molesta y divertida.

-"jaja, no me burlo. Solo digo… creo que me he enamorado un poco más de ti aun"- dijo sin dejar de comer mientras Michiru se sonrojaba.

-"puedo traerles algo más?"- preguntó la camarera llegando.

-"no gracias, tu quieres algo Michiru?"

-"em... n no, nada gracias"

La rubia sonrió al ver cómo aun seguía sonrojada mirando su plato. Aun le parecía adorable, pero pensó en que tal vez un poco de proximidad no les haría mal. Pensó entonces en la siguiente parada para su cita.

-"que tal si vamos al cine"- propuso.

Y ahí en pocos minutos estaba, comprando golosinas y un par de gaseosas mientras pensaba en que el cine era el lugar perfecto. Oscuridad, nadie viendo, sentadas una al lado de la otra. Perfecto.

-"Haruka, la película está por empezar"- comentó Michiru al ver que demoraba.

-"claro, entremos"

Entraron a la sala y se dirigieron a la última fila, excusándose la rubia de que allí era el mejor lugar para ver la película. No pasó mucho tiempo de la película cuando el momento fue aprovechado por la rubia para tomarle la mano, siendo muy bien receptado por la chica, después de todo era algo que también estaba pensando, pero aun no se atrevía a hacerlo. Después de unos minutos Haruka creyó que sería más apropiado pasar su brazo tras ella, en modo de abrazo. También fue bien recibido por la chica. Una gran sonrisa asomó de los labios de la rubia al ver cómo Michiru se acomodaba para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

Para la desgracia de ambas la película terminó. La gente comenzó a levantarse para retirarse y las luces se encendieron, terminando de avisarles que también debían hacerlo.

-"fue una buena película"- comentó la rubia mientras caminaban.

-"si, fue un final que no me esperaba. De verdad me sorprendió"

Continuaron caminando. Michiru observó la mano de la rubia, se preguntó si sería adecuado toarle la mano. La estiró un poco para alcanzar la de la rubia, pero no alcanzó a rozarla cuando desistió. Tal vez era un acto muy apresurado.

-"y… que hacemos ahora?"- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que iluminó los ojos de la rubia. De no estar en plena calle le habría robado un beso apasionado. Se había quedado con las ganas de mantener el contacto que tuvieron en el cine. La rubia sonrió por lo que en un segundo imaginó en su cabeza.

-"sabes patinar"- preguntó de pronto.

-"patinar?"

-"si… _ que no sepa patinar, que no sepa patinar_"- pensaba una y otra vez rogando por que la respuesta fuese esa.

-"no, la verdad nunca lo he intentado"

-_"YEES!..."- _festejó en su mente_.-"_… bien, vamos a una pista de patinar en hielo que conozco por acá. Yo te enseñaré y te llevaré"

-"suena divertido"

Una vez que llegaron a la pista la rubia se encontraba pidiendo en la barra un par de patines para ella y la chica, mientras Michiru miraba un tanto temerosa hacia la pista, viendo las caídas de quienes ya patinaban.

-"listo sirena, aquí están de tu número"- dijo entregándole los patines.

-"ya no estoy muy segura Haruka, se ve difícil"

-"vamos, solo tienes que aferrarte a mí y nada pasará"- dijo tratando de disimular la sonrisa mientras imaginaba a Michiru totalmente aferrada a ella.

-"bien"

Ambas entraron, la rubia le dio la mano a la chica en muestra de apoyo y comenzaron. La primera vuelta fue temerosa, Michiru se agarraba a la mano de la rubia y cada parecido a perder el equilibrio se aferraba totalmente a su cuerpo, mientras Haruka no podía ya disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción, tal como en su mente imaginó.

Ya en las siguientes vueltas a la pista Michiru tomó más confianza y relajo, dominando los patines. Mantenían sus manos tomadas mientras iban conversando y riendo. La rubia se soltó para adelantarse y poder girar, para continuar patinando de espaldas. Le sonrió arrogante a la chica mientras subía y bajaba las cejas. Michiru rió.

-"quieres que te enseñe? No serías tan buena como yo claro, pero no es malo que lo intentes"

-"puedes arrepentirte de eso en un futuro, aprendo con rapidez"

La rubia sonrió y patinó hacia ella, para tomarle ambas manos y enseñarle. Pasaron los minutos y entre risas y varios intentos pareció lograrlo.

-"jaja Si! Te dije que lo lograría"- levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria.

-"así es sirena, lo has logrado… mereces un helado por eso, vamos?"

-"bien"

Ambas dejaron los patines en el mesón y salieron rumbo al parque. Caminaron con tranquilidad hablando de varias cosas con relajo. Se sentaron en una banca del parque.

-"iré por los helados. Que sabor quieres? No no… no me lo digas. Te sorprenderé"

-"jaja, bien, te espero"

La rubia le brindó una sonrisa ladina y un guiño, para luego voltear hacia el puesto de helados. La chica le siguió con la mirada, como le gustaba ese gesto de la rubia. Sintió ese revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago. Rió al saber de qué se trataba. Realmente se había enamorado de la manera más tonta de la rubia, y el que ahora por fin estuviesen juntas era un gran alivio. Aunque aun no sentía esa confianza y soltura para expresarse del todo con la rubia, pues por más que lo deseara su timidez e inexperiencia frente a temas amorosos no se lo permitían, pero el hecho de saber que tenía la libertad para hacerlo era relajador.

Inhaló del fresco aire que corría, era un día bonito, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, era un bello parque. Entonces notó cómo el parque estaba lleno de parejas, al parecer no habían sido las únicas atraídas por la belleza de este. Una pareja se besaba, otra más joven se tomaba de las manos, otra conversaban mientras se abrazaban. Michiru sonrió.

-"aquí tienes sirena, un helado doble de frutos del bosque y chocolate"- interrumpió la rubia entregándole el cono para luego sentarse a su lado.

-"gracias, de que es el tuyo?"

-"manjar y chocolate… una mezcla pesada, pocos podemos soportarla"- dijo dando un primero bocado.

La rubia hablaba de los chicos y la banda, contándole anécdotas mientras tocaban en alguno que otro bar, mientras Michiru aun seguía con una idea en la cabeza hace minutos. La cita de verdad había resultado muy buena y entretenida, pero quería de pronto mayor cercanía con Haruka, mayor tacto. Y es que en el cine y en la pista de patinaje se había sentido tan bien con un acto tan insípido como tomarle la mano.

Volteó a mirarle notando cómo la rubia había levemente ensuciado su mejilla con el helado. Trató de aguantar la risa al ver cómo ella seguía hablando sin notarlo. Estiró su ano para pasarla por su mejilla para limpiarle. Haruka se sorprendió por el contacto y volteó hacia ella. La expresión de ternura que tenía mientras le limpiaba provocó irremediablemente un leve sonrojo, más aun cuando la mano en su mejilla ya había limpiado pero seguía ahí.

Haruka sonrió haciendo que ella también. Volvieron su atención a sus helados. Esa sonrisa le dio el valor a la chica para tomarle la mano a Haruka, y así por fin concretar lo que deseaba ya hace rato. Volvieron a sonreír tontamente.

Levantó la mirada encontrándose de golpe con la realidad. Varias personas le veían extrañada, una pareja de ancianos comenzaban a hablarse al oído sin dejar de verles, una señora que pasaba le miró con reproche. Todo fue como un balde de agua fría. En un acto inconsciente soltó la mano.

Entonces se dio cuenta, la cita había sido perfecta y tuvieron cierta libertad de cercanía porque eran lugares que podían serlo, el cine un lugar discreto y en la pista tenían la libertad de tomarse de las manos o abrazarse dado el contexto, pero acá en un lugar tan público como este nada de eso tenía justificación. A los ojos de todo el mundo sólo eran amigas, buenas amigas que se divertían, pero nada más. No podía en ese momento hacer nada de lo que esas parejas del parque hacían. Nada.

-"oye, tu helado se derrite, no te lo terminarás?"- la rubia le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"ah?"

-"tu helado… yo ya me acabe el mío y tu no llevas ni la mitad"- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-"tómalo si quieres… creo que ya no quiero más"- dijo entregándoselo.

-"bien, no sabes de lo que te perderás"

Le sería imposible aunque lo intentase, pues un dolor de estomago le quitó todo apetito. Caminaron juntas rumbo a donde habían dejado el auto. Fue entonces cuando la rubia notó que Michiru no había dicho palabra.

-"sucede algo?"- preguntó un poco preocupada.

-"no, no es nada"- dijo con una sonrisa desganada que no pudo engañarle.

Subieron al auto y fue a dejarla a su casa. Detuvo el motor una vez frente a esta. La chica seguía mirando un poco perdida hacia la ventana, sin notar siquiera que habían llegado.

-"Michiru"

-"oh, lo siento… gracias por hoy, la pasé muy bien. Nos vemos"- dijo soltando su cinturón de seguridad tomando la manilla de la puerta, pero fue detenida.

-"Michiru… que ocurre"

-"no es nada, nos vemos"

-"anda, no me digas que no es nada. No me has hablado desde el parque, que pasa?"- la chica se mantuvo cabizbaja.

-"nosotras… no somos una pareja normal"- dijo casi susurrando.

-"de que hablas? Bueno, tal vez le resulte raro para algunos que ambas seamos tan bellas pero…"- bromeó pero notó cómo un par de lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la chica, sorprendiéndola.

-"no, no podremos ser como otras parejas, no podré tomarte la mano cuando quiera o besarte en cualquier momento. Tendremos siempre pendiente de las miradas, pretendiendo ser sólo buenas amigas, escondidas…"- pero fue interrumpida por un beso de la rubia que le tomó por sorpresa.

Tomó su rostro para profundizar el beso, sintiendo cómo Michiru se había rendido a este, correspondiéndolo. Se separaron lentamente. Haruka limpió con su pulgar esa lágrima.

-"si quieres tomar mi mano o si quieres besarme simplemente hazlo. Olvida al resto. He esperado y querido tanto estar contigo, que no permitamos que esto nos traiga problemas"

La chica le miraba aun con el dolor que le aquejaba hace rato, pero definitivamente más tranquila. Asintió con la cabeza y sintió cómo la rubia le abrazaba. Permanecieron así, en silencio pero definitivamente cómodas, hasta que ambas notaron la hora. Se despidieron y la chica se bajó del auto.

La rubia una vez que llegó a su habitación soltó un suspiro y se lanzó a la cama. Que tonta había sido, no notó lo que ocurría. Todo esto era nuevo para Michiru. A ella no le complicaba en absoluto a las miradas, se había acostumbrado e incluso disfrutaba que alguien se fastidiara observando, pero no Michiru, no con ella. Por primera vez desde que comenzó a salir con mujeres maldijo que no fuese bien visto. Sólo quería tranquilizar a la chica y no traerle problemas. Sabía cómo era y no se equivocaba, en ese preciso momento no dejaba de martillarse la cabeza con el tema. No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida.

Sintió el molesto sonido de su celular vibrando. Ni siquiera miró la pantalla y contestó restregándose los ojos.

-"eres una maldita, nos abandonaste a mitad del ensayo y ahora no te apareces"- escuchó a Yaten al otro lado del teléfono.

-"ah.. .qué hora es?"- dijo confundida.

-"las una de la tarde y quedamos a las doce para comenzar luego con la parrillada. Así que mueve tu trasero y tráelo acá"- cortó.

Maldijo, lo había olvidado. Hoy habían quedado de juntarse en la casa de Seiya para ensayar una hora y así luego encender la parrilla pues las chicas estaban invitadas a una tarde de piscina.

En pocos minutos estaba lista y manejando a toda velocidad hacia la casa de pelinegro, que agradeció no quedaba lejos. No se sorprendió con los reclamos de los chicos por abandonarle el día anterior y ahora llegar tarde.

-"ay no exageren"

-"ahora apenas podremos ensayar, las chicas están por llegar"- reclamó el pelinegro.

-"relájense, tomen una cerveza y disfrutemos del día. Ensayamos otro día"- dijo poniéndose sus lentes de sol.

Tocaron un rato resignados ya hasta que escucharon el timbre. La empleada dio aviso que las chicas habían llegado. No fue necesario pues la voz de Serena y Mina se lograron escuchar antes de que aparecieran.

-"Bombón, tanto tiempo!"- dijo el pelinegro saludándole eufóricamente.

-"si, es bueno verte de nuevo"- saludo con los mismos ánimos.

-"hace tanto que no escuchaba tu ruidosa voz"- entonces la rubia frunció el ceño y le empujó.

-"eres un antipático!"

-"jajaja solo digo la verdad"- arrancó del bolso que le arrojaba Serena.

El resto se saludó como siempre. Haruka dejó su guitarra a un lado, poniéndose de pie al ver cuando entraba Michiru acompañada de Lita. Por un momento tragó saliva, más aun cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Pudo notar que le miró con algo de susto, no habían conversado qué harían frente a los chicos. Después del episodio de ayer le había quedado claro que aun no era el momento, no por sus amigos, sino por las chicas. Desconocía cuál sería su reacción si se enteraran. Acomodó sus lentes y fingió una postura relajada.

-"hola Sirena…"- la chica le miró expectante. –"luces genial eh, dejas al sol chiquito"- actuó y saludo como siempre para no levantar sospechas.

-"no llevamos ni cinco minutos y comenzarás a acosarla?"- preguntó Lita.

-"sabes que no necesito que pase ningún segundo para hacerlo"- dijo con una radiante sonrisa. –"quieren algo para beber?"- cambió el tema.

-"yo sí, estoy sedienta"- dijo Mina.

Mientras se acercaban a la mesa del jardín, Haruka servía un vaso que le entregaba a Michiru. Trató de prolongar el roce de sus manos, pero tuvieron que cortarlo para evitar ser indiscretas.

-"no se ustedes pero yo muerto de calor, así que al agua pato!"- Seiya se sacó su polera y se lanzó a la piscina.

El resto sintió eso como una invitación a seguirle, a los minutos se encontraban todos adentro, exceptuando Haruka y Michiru. La rubia se excusó de hacerse cargo de la parrilla y la chica dijo que le acompañaría para no dejarle sola.

-"Siento lo de hace un rato, pero todo fue muy rápido y no sabía si…"

-"tranquila, está bien. Yo realmente no sabía qué hacer así que me salvaste"

-"supongo que… seguiremos fingiendo un poco más"- dijo volteando la carne un poco frustrada.

-"es lo mejor. Todo ha sido tan rápido que ni siquiera hablamos de que haríamos con los chicos"

-"cierto… quieres ir a mi casa después? Así hablamos del tema y pedimos unas pizzas"- dijo más bajo.

-"no puedo creer que estés preparando comida y ya estés pensando en que comeremos para después"- bromeó.

-"oigan ustedes! Ya morimos de hambre!"- reclamó Taiki. La rubia borró su encantadora sonrisa.

-"ya va, ya va! "- gritó.

El resto de la tarde paso entre risas, bromas en la piscina, juegos y miradas furtivas entre ambas. Fue una tarde entretenida y relajada, debían aprovechar antes de volver a clases. En la tarde se despidieron, Haruka dijo que iría a dejar a Michiru a su casa, pero como habían planeado fueron a dónde la rubia. Subieron a la habitación entre risas comentando el día.

-"si, definitivamente algo sucedió entre Mina y Yaten en el viaje escolar. Desde ahí actúan raros"- dijo la rubia cerrando su puerta.

-"cuando te refieres a raro es a Mina sin acosarlo"

-"jajaja exacto. Eso es muy extraño en ella"- rió. –"tienes hambre?"

-"estás loca? Acabamos de comer jaja"

-"solo preguntaba"

La rubia se acomodó a su lado en la cama y le miró detenidamente.

-"jaja que?"- preguntó la chica al notar que le veía de esa manera.

-"notaste que estamos solas? No tenemos que fingir frente a nadie"- dijo acomodando un mechón de la chica tras su oreja.

Ella sonrió y se acercó para besarle. Ni siquiera había notado que estaban solas. Lo pasó bien cuando estaban en la casa de Seiya, pero fingir como si nada hubiera pasado, que nada había cambiado entre ellas era algo que le resultaba muy difícil y agotador. Se separaron lentamente.

-"te veías hermosa hace un rato en la piscina. Apenas podía apartar mi vista"- comentó la rubia, provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

-"jaja, Haruka"

-"que? Es cierto… quise arrancarle los ojos a los chicos para ser solo yo la que pudiese verte"

-"si que puedes ser romántica cuando te lo propones"- rió mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro.

-"oye, que insolente, claro que puedo ser romántica cuando quiero"- le respondió el golpe con una almohada.

-"hey! Haruka, ya detente"- dijo fastidiada tomando la almohada.

-"ya ya, lo siento"- dijo al notar que se había enojado.

-"esto se hace así"- respondió el golpe entonces.

-"pequeña tramposa"- detuvo uno de los golpes para agarrarla y forcejear. –"deberás pagar tu insolencia"

Logra ganar en la batalla de la almohada y la arroga para atacar sus puntos débiles para hacerle cosquillas.

-"jajaja, no no, por favor, para"- suplicó entre risas.

-"no hasta que digas 'Haruka es la mejor'"

-"bien bien… Ha…"- iba a comenzar a hablar cuando una voz le interrumpió.

-"Haruka"

Una vez grave hizo que se detuvieran y voltearan hacia la puerta, manteniendo la posición. La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y entreabrió su boca.

-"Pa… papá?"- se levantó, al igual que la chica acomodándose.

-"veo que ya no asistes a tus clases de artes marciales"

-"hace años que no lo hago"- se incorporó.

Ambos se veían algo serios. Michiru notó cómo el hombre tenía gran parecido a Haruka. Su color de cabello, el que se mezclaba con unas canas perfectamente localizadas sobre las orejas, una cuidada barba y ojos verdes. Pero no eran como los ojos de la rubia, estos mostraban una firmeza y severidad, no era la misma expresión de la rubia. Aun así tenía porte galán para un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco que calculó la chica al verle.

-"Buenas tardes señorita. Un gusto tenerla en la casa"- se dirigió hacia ella con cortesía.

-"Buenas tarde, gracias el gusto es mío"- saludó con la misma educación, pero más suave.

-"Haruka, te quiero en cinco minutos en mi oficina"- su tono volvió a ser severo. La rubia le miró seria y fastidiada sin responder. –"señorita, con su permiso. Un gusto conocerla"- se despidió tan cortes como saludo, pero severamente, volteando para irse. –"no quiero ni un minuto de retraso"- dicho esto se retiró.

La chica sintió cierto escalofrío en su espalda ante esa mirada dura. Volteó hacia la rubia notando que aun tenía el ceño fruncido mirando hacia la puerta. Arrugó sus labios, un gesto que la chica conocía perfectamente como frustración.

-"todo bien?"- se atrevió a preguntar.

-"si… que molestia que haya vuelto. Como odio sus entradas"- dijo fastidiada, luego cambió su expresión a una suave. –"te voy a dejar a tu casa"

-"no te preocupes, dudo que lo logres en cinco minutos y volver…."- vio cómo la rubia iba a responder pero interrumpió. –"… y manejar sin quebrantar la ley. Tranquila no hay problema, tomaré un taxi"- le dio un leve beso.

-"argg, viejo idiota… bien, te voy a dejar a un taxi entonces"

En un exacto de cinco minutos tomó un taxi, se despidió en la puerta de este y vio cómo se fue. Entonces su expresión cambió a una molesta mientras volteaba a su casa. Caminó hasta la oficina de su padre. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con ese enorme escritorio, y tras él ese vitral con el escudo de la familia Tenoh. Ahí encontró a su padre leyendo unos papeles. Al ver que entraba su hija los dejó a un lado y se sacó sus lentes. Caminó hasta su licorera y se sirvió un vaso de agua. La rubia le seguía con la mirada fastidiada pero seria.

-"tienes una idea de por qué estoy aquí?"-dijo acercándose a su escritorio.

-"negocios?"- preguntó ella acercándose para estar frente a este.

-"sabes, he estado muy molesto contigo últimamente"- dijo severo y serio.

-"vaya… existe preocupación. Interesante, continúa"- dijo sentándose frente a él atenta y con una leve sonrisa burlesca.

-"Reiko Nagano, te suena?"- la rubia le miró expectante y confundida, negando la cabeza. -"hija de Daisuke Nagano, un importante empresario que iba a ser un importante cliente, pero cuando se enteró que mi hija era nada menos que Haruka Tenoh…"- comenzó a alzar la voz. –"… la responsable de que su hija ahora sea una lesbiana! Se negó a firmar!"- esto último dijo golpeando a la mesa.

-"oh… esa Reiko"- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar.

-"y cuando creo que no puedes sorprenderme más…"

Pudo ver cómo su padre sacó algo del cajón, tirándolo sobre el escritorio. La rubia tomó la revista, encontrándose con su rostro en la portada, pudo reconocerla al verse siendo arrestada aquella vez por golpear al chico que atacó a Michiru.

-"que? Ahora te interesan las noticias de espectáculo?"- dijo con ironía volviéndola a dejar en la mesa, reacomodándose en la silla.

-"escucha, comprendo que quieres vivir una adolescencia desenfrenada antes de tomar las responsabilidades de ser una Tenoh… pues veo que comprendes lo que todo eso acarrea"- la respuesta de la rubia fue solo su rostro serio y de disgusto. –"… pero cuando tus estúpidas aventuras son así de públicas e interfieren con los negocios y reputación del apellido, eso no lo permitiré"

-"bien… seré más discreta"- dijo de mala gana.

-"no habrá próxima vez Haruka. Sabes lo que sucede si se hace público en el mundo de los negocios que eres parte de una minoría sexual"

-"me agrada la forma sutil de escoger tus palabras padre… y que es lo que te importa, ya estas podrido en dinero"

-"estar en este nivel no es gratuito Haruka. Y la mirada siempre está sobre nuestros hombros y no debemos equivocarnos. Recuerda tu posición, hija. Ya he dejado pasar toda clase de inoportunos de tu parte, pero ya fue suficiente"

-"no pretendas que puedes venir aquí después de dejarme sola y cambiar mi vida como si nada, padre"- dijo con tranquilidad.

-"Sabías que los césares enviaban a sus hijos a los lugares más lejanos del imperio para que aprendieran como funcionara el mundo?"

La rubia solo le miró con enojo, como odiaba que su padre citara eventos de la historia para justificar una respuesta. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que sucediera lo que sabía que ocurriría, solo que no tan pronto, su padre ya comenzaba a controlar su vida y destino. Le guiaba a ser toda una Tenoh.

-"Por qué estás aquí padre?"- preguntó tratando de mantener la mente fría.

-"solo a poner cosas en orden y a recordártelo, eres una Tenoh"

-"bien padre. Con permiso"- antes de irse y abrir la puerta sintió que su padre le hablaba.

-"esa chica… que es tuyo?"- la pregunta le dio a entender a donde iba.

-"una amiga"

-"solo eso?"

-"si señor Tenoh, solo una amiga, así que mantén tu mira lejos de ella"

-"bien… no me gustaría saber que estás de nuevo en esa clase de andanzas, hija. Ya no más"- dijo severo.

Un tenso silencio con un intercambio de miradas fue todo lo que pasó antes de que Haruka terminara de marcharse del estudio de su padre. Esto no era nada de bueno, sabía cómo era su padre y podía llegar a ser complicado si se enteraba que algo sucedía entre ellas. Debía ser discreta.

Salió de la casa y llamó a los chicos para que fueran a alguna parte, no quería estar en la casa con su padre allí. Fueron al bar de siempre, la rubia les contó su encuentro con su padre, omitiendo el detalle de Michiru.

-"uhh, Tatsui Tenoh está en Japón? Que miedo"- dijo Yaten dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-"si, tu padre da miedo, pero seamos francos, nunca ha sido un impedimento para tus andanzas Haruka"- dijo Taiki.

-"eso es porque nunca se queda aquí mucho tiempo. Su presencia solo me altera"- dijo fastidiada.

-"tu padre es como tu némesis, cuidado con eso"- advirtió el pelinegro.

-"descuida Seiya, lo que menos quiero es parecerme a él. Solo me molesta que trate de controlar mi vida desde ya"- de pronto Yaten comenzó a reír, captando la atención de todos.

-"recuerdas cuando tu padre ofreció una fiesta con empresarios y tu llegaste vestida con un smokin? Jajaja tu padre casi murió al verte llegar"- todos rieron.

-"en ese tiempo aun no te cortabas el pelo, no?"- hizo memoria Seiya.

-"No, en esa época los cuatro manteníamos el cabello largo"- recordó la rubia.

-"y te lo cortaste después de escuchar a tu padre decir que le gustaba tu pelo"- rió Taiki, todos lo hicieron.

-"jajaja, si… yo odiaría tener una hija como tú"- dijo Yaten.

-"bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo"- se encogió de hombros.

.

La chica llegó un poco preocupada a su casa. No estaba muy segura de que la llegada del padre de Haruka fuese algo bueno o malo para ellas. Se conformó con la idea de que sería bueno para Haruka, ahora no estaría sola y siempre es bueno tener a la familia cerca.

Apagó la luz de su habitación, aun tenía esa expresión risueña de antes que fuesen interrumpidas por el padre de Haruka. No tenía mucha experiencia en besos, a decir verdad nada de experiencia, pero aseguraría que los besos de la rubia eran los mejores. Jamás pensó que se enamoraría hasta ese punto, todo parecía ser perfecto. Pero entonces volvió a recordarlo, el tener que ocultarse y esas miradas. Y ahora el padre de Haruka, que a su vez le hacía recordar a sus padres, todo era realmente asfixiante. Decidió darse un respiro y evitar pensar el tema por ahora.

A la mañana siguiente recibió una llamada de Haruka invitándola a comer juntas a alguna parte para aprovechar su penúltimo día de vacaciones. La chica sonrió y aceptó, eso le haría bien en ese momento y le haría despejarse de los problemas. Decidió que esta vez no le importaría tanto que el resto les viese.

La rubia cortó la llamada y soltó el aire, quería evitar toda costa estar en la casa. Lo bueno era que Tatsui era un hombre de negocios ocupado, por lo que no le veía mucho. Se cambió una vez más la polera y salió.

Iba caminando por la calle relajada, tenía tiempo de sobra, cuando algo le molestó. Miró a un lado. Continuó caminando relajada. Otra vez si detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Esta vez entrecerró los ojos y continuó caminando cautelosa. Se desvió de su camino, miró hacia atrás para comprobar lo que aun le molestaba. Caminó fingiendo despreocupación hasta entrar a un callejón.

Un hombre miró extrañado al ver que la rubia no salía del callejón. Se adentró a este para comprobar pero sintió cómo se le lanzaban encima arrojándolo al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero un pie de lo impidió. Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con Haruka mirándole molesta impidiéndole levantarse.

-"lo sabía! Porque me estabas siguiendo rata"- preguntó fastidiada.

-"n no se dé que habla señorita, yo solo pasaba por a agrr…"- fue levantado y sintió cómo le torció el brazo.

-"no te hagas el tonto conmigo que no resulta… responde!"

-"bien bien señorita Haruka, basta… basta. Su padre me envió"- el rostro de la rubia fue de total molestia.

-"ese viejo!"

.

Tatsui Tenoh no llevaba ni dos días de vuelta en Japón y ya tenía muchas cosas de hacerse cargo. Un par de llamadas e invitaciones de negocios tuvo que rechazar o aplazar. Se encontraba revisando papeles cuando sintió un fuerte golpe a la puerta de su oficina lo sacó de su labor. Vio cómo la puerta se abría de par en par y mostraba cómo un hombre era lanzado al suelo por su hija.

-"me mandaste a seguir maldito tramposo"- bufó molesta la rubia. El hombre vio relajado a su guardia en el suelo.

-"mm… debo contratar seguridad más eficiente y discreta. No crees que eso fue innecesario?"

-"innecesario fue que me mandaras a seguir, deja de tratarme como tu juguete"

-"no me mal interpretes Haruka, solo te puse un guardaespaldas, tienes idea de lo peligroso que ha sido el que andes por ahí sin protección? Una persona de tu posición siempre debe tener un guardaespaldas"

-"creo que ha quedado en evidencia el que no lo necesito seguridad, menos como esta"- apuntó al suelo al hombre maltrecho.

-"el ser hija de Tatsui Tenoh es también peligroso. Mis enemigos pueden buscar hacerte daño y…"

-"enemigos? Que eres ahora, un gánster?"- se burló.

-"cuando eres el hombre de negocios más influyente y millonario de no sólo el país Haruka, siempre… siempre hay enemigos"

-"por un segundo casi me cayó una lágrima, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es para vigilarme, así que sugiero que te detengas si no quieres terminar con todo tu plantel de seguridad en el suelo"- volvió a apuntar al hombre. Su padre sonrió.

-"necesito garantías, de que no volverás a hacer algo escandaloso y rectificarás tu vida"

-"aquí tienes tu garantía, no me sigas o haré algo realmente escandaloso"- dijo molesta retirándose de la oficina de su padre.

Se fue molesta maldiciendo hacia su habitación. Era el colmo, ahora le mandaba a seguir. Sabía que una persona como ella debía tener tal vez un guardaespaldas, pero ese punto en su privacidad no lo transaría, y su padre estuvo de acuerdo hace un tiempo. Era por eso que le indignaba, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de tratar de averiguar lo que hacía, en especial con Michiru.

-"rayos, Michiru!"- recordó que había quedado con la chica desde hace ya más de una hora.

Tomó su auto y manejó a toda velocidad, aunque a mitad de camino le pareció lógico que ya no le estuviese esperando y que tal vez se fue a su casa. Aun así le quedaba de camino y quiso ir a donde habían quedado.

Entonces se sorprendió al notar a la chica sentada en la banca del parque donde habían quedado. Miró su reloj, dos horas de retraso, volvió a mirarle comprobando que estuviese allí.

-"ahh… soy de lo peor"- suspiró reprochándose.

Se bajó con rapidez para llegar donde ella estaba.

-"Michiru… siento mucho la demora"- no obtuvo respuesta. –"estás molesta?"

-"que crees tú? Un minuto más y me iba"

-"cielos, perdón no me di cuenta de la hora y… no tengo una buena excusa"- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, al igual que sus manos juntas suplicando perdón.

-"bien, supongo que elegiré yo el lugar donde comer"- dijo con una leve sonrisa, comenzando a caminar.

-"bueno, supongo que lo merezco"- dijo siguiéndole el paso.

A los minutos el impasse de la puntualidad había quedado en el olvido mientras conversaba y la rubia hacía intentos por cambiar su humor con comentarios cómicos. Continuaron así hasta que la rubia volteó extrañada.

-"que es?"- preguntó la chica al ver que fijaba la vista hacia atrás.

-"no es nada… solo creí ver algo, sigamos"- su humor cambió.

Michiru continuó conversando, pero la atención de la rubia se había dispersado, la molesta sensación de estar siendo seguida le descompuso. Mientras Michiru ya estaba de humor, volvió a pensar en lo anterior y decidió relajarse. Recordó lo que dijo Haruka aquel día en el auto, por lo que decidió tomarle la mano, le pareció agradable.

-"no, aquí no"- dijo la rubia cortante sin mirarle, esquivando su mano.

Sintió desconcierto ante la reacción de la rubia. Continuaron caminando en silencio, la rubia al pendiente de su alrededor y la chica aun perturbada. Una avalancha de inseguridades se alojaron en su cabeza, acrecentadas por el silencio de la caminata. Y no mejoró en la comida. Haruka estaba pendiente de la ventana y el resto, mientras Michiru miraba su plato. ¿Qué había sido eso? Si ella misma le había dicho que no importaba el resto y de pronto rechazaba ese gesto sin mayor tacto.

-"tienes tu uniforme listo?"- preguntó de pronto la rubia.

-"ah? emm… si"- respondió confundida.

-"puedo ir a verlo?"

-"claro"- respondió sin entender.

Caminaron hasta el auto de la misma manera fría como llegaron al restauran, la chica cabizbaja, la rubia inquieta. En el auto fue lo mismo, ambas silenciosas. Michiru al llegar a su casa se dirigió a su habitación siendo seguida por la rubia. Una vez allí le dio la espalda abriendo la puerta de su guardarropa, cuando sintió que la rubia le tomaba del hombro volteándole. Le miró extrañada sin entender la reacción, pero la rubia tomó su mentón y le besó sorpresivamente.

-"siento haber sido tan fría hace" – dijo separándose.

-"descuida. No es nada"

-"no… yo te dije que te dejaras llevar y luego te frené. No quería decírtelo para traerte problemas en qué pensar, pero mi padre me está vigilando"

-"como? Porque?"

-"quiere que rectifique mi vida y estupideces como esas, tocando específicamente el punto de que me gusten las mujeres… y lo conozco, no nos dejaría tranquilas. Sé que te dije que quería gritarlo al mundo, pero creo que… tendremos que ser discretas"- dijo frustrada, mostrando lo que le molestaba la situación.

-"escucha, sé que no quieres añadir peso en mis hombros con respecto a esto, pero estamos juntas. No me importa si no podemos ser como cualquier otra pareja, que no pueda tomarte la mano mientras caminamos, o tenga que fingir ser tu amiga. Lo único que importa es que estemos juntas y que nosotras lo sabemos"- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro para luego ser abrazada por la rubia.

-"cuando te volviste tan segura"- alegó infantilmente mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

-"jaja, desde que me diste ese beso en el lago"

-"lo sabía, es que mis besos son otra cosa"- ahora apoyó su mejilla en el hombro acomodándose.

.

Cuando volvió a su casa perdió toda magia boba que le había dejado el último beso con Michiru. Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la oficina de su padre en el primer piso.

-"me mandaste a seguir denuevo!"- reclamó irrumpiendo en la oficina de su padre.

-"Haruka, estás paranoica"- dijo con tranquilidad. –"si no estuvieses haciendo algo indebido no tendrías nada que temer"

-"entonces si me mandaste a seguir"- confirmó.

-"no, no lo hice…"- se acercó a la licorera para esta vez servirse un vaso de whiskey. –"Haruka, quiero que entiendas algo. Eres una Tenoh, pero lo más importante, soy tu padre"

-"que? Me estas enrostrando una vez más tu poder sobre mi?"

-"no, quiero que me mires a los ojos y te atengas a las consecuencias si mientes. Dime, estás de nuevo en estas en andanza de esas? Y cuando me refiero a 'esas' hago hincapié en tu orientación sexual"- le miró severo directamente a los ojos. La rubia guardo silencio mirándole de la misma manera.

-"no… descuida, tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme"- el hombre sonrió.

-"que? La vida de Haruka Tenoh se vuelve complicada?"- bromeó. Aunque fue más una ironía.

-"por supuesto… tu sombra es molestamente grande"-respondió la ironía. –"ahora, con tu permiso… me retiro a mi habitación"

-"bien…"- dijo volviéndose a acomodar en su asiento. –"y Haruka… espero no hayas faltado a la verdad"- dijo amenazantemente severo.

La rubia sólo respondió con su insolente mirada que desde que recordaba le dedicaba, y se fue. Una vez en su habitación tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto antes de ir a dormir.

"_buenas noches Sirena, espero no te desveles pensando en mí ;) Te amo!"_

* * *

_Hola, más vale tarde que nunca! Este capitulo me costó mucho empezarlo y luego de un tiempo terminarlo. Ya sea por tiempo y por falta de inspiración. Es que me imaginaba el próximo todo el rato jajaja. Este tuvo más toques romanticones y se va encaminando a una nueva etapa de la historia, que es la relación de ellas. _

_Saludos y muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios! trato de responderlos todos, aunq solo puedo hacerlo con las que tienen cuenta jeje._

_Besos!_


	23. 23 Una relación furtiva Parte I

23. Una relación furtiva, parte I

.

Se despertó tan ansiosa como la primera vez. Primer día de clases. Ya se cumplía un año desde su residencia allí, un año de conocer a los que ahora eran sus amigos, y un año de conocerla. Jamás habría imaginado en ese entonces que su próximo año escolar empezaría como lo estaba haciendo.

Se levantó y duchó, para luego prepararse con sus cuidados usuales para ir a la escuela Mugen. Una vez lista bajó al comedor donde le esperaban sus padres para tomar desayuno.

-"buenos días, mamá, papá"

-"buenos días Michi, como amaneciste?"- preguntó como siempre su padre.

-"bien"

-"luces mucho mejor que el año pasado"- comentó su madre.

-"es que ya me he adaptado"- se encogió de hombros y tomó una tostada.

-"mm… aún no ha llegado"- comentó la mujer, pero sintieron cómo sonaba el timbre. –"… vaya, eso fue rápido"

A los pocos segundos apareció la rubia saludando apresuradamente, mientras se sentaba en el puesto libre de la mesa.

-"siento el retraso, me quede dormida"- dijo tomando una tostada.

-"ya creímos que no alcanzarías"

-"nada de eso señor Kaioh, dije que desayunaría con ustedes hoy y cumpliría con mi palabra"

-"Haruka, cariño, ni siquiera en tu primer día llevarás uniforme? De seguro te verías adorable"- preguntó la mujer.

-"con mayor razón, como es mi primer día debo hacer una entrada triunfal y destacar"- dijo casi con orgullo mientras Souyirou y Michiru se miraban divertidos.

Continuaron el desayuno hasta que Michiru vio su reloj que le advertía era hora de que se fueran. Se despidieron y luego caminaron hasta subir ambas al deportivo de la rubia. Sólo cuando manejó un par de cuadras detuvo el auto para poder besarse.

-"buenos días"- dijo sonriente la chica.

-"buenos días… ya deseaba uno de estos para empezar el día"- dio un nuevo beso para luego volver a poner en marcha el vehículo rumbo a la escuela.

-"será un día largo sin poder besarnos hasta el fin de las clases"- se quejó la chica.

-"ñaa… ya encontraremos nuestro lugar fuera de las miradas chismosas"

-"entonces… no le contaremos a nadie, no?"- repasó lo conversado la noche anterior por chat.

-"así es, a nadie… será nuestro secreto"

.

-"que Michiru es tu novia?"

-"SHHH! Quieres bajar la voz Seiya?, se supone que nadie más debe saberlo"- le empujó mientras veía a todos lados del jardín de la escuela para asegurarse que nadie hubiese escuchado.

-"vaya… es que estoy algo emocionado. Creí que jamás lo lograrías"

-"hombre de poca fe"- volvió a su postura orgullosa.

-"es que ya sabes… sueles arruinarlo todo"

-"pero que idiota, eso no es cierto"- reclamó molesta.

-"de no ser cierto tal vez Michiru sería tu novia hace meses"

-"JA JA…"- rió con sarcasmo. –"bueno, no es mi novia precisamente pues no le hemos puesto nombre, pero sí estamos juntas"

-"espero que no te escudes de eso para andar con otras"- el rostro de desaprobación de la rubia le incitó a continuar molestándole. –"… o que ella esté con otro"

-"ay ya cállate la boca… no se ni para que te cuento si me vas a estar molestando"- se iba ir pero el pelinegro le detuvo.

-"jaja no bueno ya no te molesto. Lo siento pero fue inevitable. Me alegro mucho por ustedes"

Le dio una palmada en el hombro de la rubia dándole una sonrisa sincera. Caminaron entonces rumbo a donde sabía se encontraban los demás. Al cabo de un minuto de silencio decidió hablar.

-"no te aguantaste de contarme, no?"

-"no… necesitaba contártelo, y por el bien de tu integridad física no se te escapará, menos con Michiru, o será mi integridad física la que correrá peligro"

Dejaron de tocar el tema cuando llegaron al encuentro del bullicioso grupo, el cual no solo se componía de los cuatro sino que además de las chicas, todos comentando animados sus vacaciones.

Cuando la rubia llegó acompañada del pelinegro, esta sonrió al cruzar la mirada con Michiru, quien igual lo hizo respondiendo el gesto. Era más que una sonrisa de saludo, más que una mirada fraternal, y Lita inmediatamente lo advirtió, viendo disimuladamente a ambas dedicarse miradas cómplices distraídas mientras los demás seguían hablando y riendo. La pelicastaña entrecerró los ojos de manera analizadora, para luego dar una sonrisa ladina concluyendo su análisis.

-"con que París eh?"- preguntó Rei a Yaten.

-"no solo París, recorrí todo Francia, un bello país"- dijo con algo de arrogancia característica.

-"y que tal tus vacaciones Haruka? Supongo que recorriste muchos lugares en tus vacaciones"- preguntó Serena.

-"solo Tokio"- se encogió de brazos.

-"que? Te quedaste acá para tus vacaciones?"- preguntó Mina sorprendida, después de todo Haruka se jactaba siempre de sus lujosas vacaciones.

-"es que Michiru se quedó acá también"- dijo insidiosamente Yaten, haciendo que la nombrada se sonrojara un poco.

-"cállate enano chismoso, no es de tu incumbencia"- reclamó lanzándole una piedra que había recogido.

-"jaja, ya lograste hacerla enojar en el primer día, que apropósito llegaste temprano hoy, a que se debe el milagro?"- preguntó Taiki.

-"es que vino con Michiru"- se adelantó a decir Yaten, con el mismo tono anterior.

-"te lo advertí enano!"

Se lanzó hacía su amigo, quien advirtiendo las intenciones de la rubia corrió para esquivarla y evitar ser atrapado. Se escuchó un suspiro general cuando la rubia lo atrapo y cayeron ambos al suelo luchando.

-"nunca madurarán ambos, eh?"- comentó Lita.

-"lo dudo, siempre encuentran la forma para hacerse enojar"- respondió Seiya.

El resto miraba divertido cómo Yaten trataba de zafarse del agarre, y por momentos lo hacía la rubia también. Solo el timbre avisando que debían volver a sus clases les hizo detenerse, más no soltarse.

-"ya, los dos… suéltense o llegarán tarde"- advirtió Rei.

Como tal era el año pasado, las chicas estaban en la clase paralela de los cuatro, por lo que se despidieron y caminaron rumbo a sus respectivas salas, que estaban en lados opuestos.

-"nos vemos!"- se despidieron las chicas de los cuatro.

Fueron respondidas de la misma manera, mientras se separaban. Haruka miró hacia atrás hasta lo que su cuello le dio, hacia la chica, al igual que ella. La rubia hizo un leve gesto con la mano de despedida, respondido por una sonrisa de la chica, para luego ambas voltear y caminar hacia sus salas.

Michiru dejó salir un suspiro de frustración para volver a su camino. Eventualmente quedó más atrás que las chicas, mientras le seguía el lento ritmo Lita a su lado. Decidió tomar del agua mineral de su botella.

-"así que… ya caíste con Haruka"

Lo siguiente fue Michiru atorarse con el agua, mientras tosía para recuperar el aire. Unos segundos de recuperación y tomó rápidamente la muñeca de su amiga y la jaló hacia lado del camino junto a ella, mientras las demás seguían caminando.

-"entonces es cierto"- dijo Lita ahora con una sonrisa de victoria.

-"como supiste"

-"vamos, que sus miradas sí que son diferentes, totalmente diferente. Y Haruka estaba sospechosamente más tranquila con su coqueteo hacia ti"

-"Lita, no le digas a nadie por favor"

-"por supuesto… pero quiero detalles"

-"bien, pero debes prometerme que serás discreta. Con Haruka acordamos no contarle a nadie de lo nuestro"

-"chicas! Vamos o llegaremos tarde a la clase!"- grito de pronto Serena.

Ambas se dieron una mirada un tanto cómplice y caminaron para alcanzar a las demás. En clases no dejaba de recibir mensajes a su celular de Lita, los cuales respondía al instante, después de todo algo de ella necesitaba compartir lo que estaba viviendo con Haruka, y que no fuese a la misma. El profesor al notar la distracción llamó la atención a ambas y debieron dejar a un lado su conversación. De pronto sintió cómo su celular vibraba en alerta a un mensaje nuevo. Se extrañó de que Lita continuara a pesar de la orden del maestro. Hecho un vistazo a su teléfono.

"_Hola Sirena, cómo va la clase? Aburrida?"_

La chica sonrió. Se cercioró de no ser vista y contestó con discreción.

"_Algo… que tal la tuya?"_

La alerta de respuesta.

"_Muy, me entran ganas de entrar a tu salón escandalosamente y raptarte de ahí"_

Nuevamente una sonrisa.

"_eso sería ir contra nuestro plan de discreción, no crees?"_

"_cierto, el plan aburrido. Oye hagamos algo después de clases? Sería algo como una cita"_

-"Señorita Kaioh, mi clase le aburre?"- reprendió de pronto el maestro, sorprendiéndola.

-"disculpe señor Masuko, no se repetirá"- dijo guardando su celular, no sin antes escribir con discreción.

"_ok"_

El resto de la clase transcurrió muy lenta para el gusto de la chica. Nunca antes se había sentido tan ansiosa de salir, al punto de no prestar atención alguna. Es más, su atención al notarlo se enfocó en que debía prestar atención, pues era una buena alumna después de todo.

El timbre sonó, por fin había acabado la última clase del día, tomó su maletín, despidió de las chicas y salió del salón, donde le esperaba en la pared de enfrente la rubia apoyada. Debió contener sus ganas de abrazarle. Se saludaron solo con un gesto, pero la expresión de sus rostros estaba tan cargada de ese brillo que Michiru al notar a Haruka pudo comprender a que se refería Lita hace unas horas.

-"Lista?"- preguntó la rubia, la chica solo asintió y ambas caminaron hacia la salida.

-"y cuál es el plan?"

-"mm… no lo sé, que tal si vamos a comer algo y luego nos echamos en algún parque"

-"me parece una excelente idea"

La rubia iba a decir algo pero su sonrisa se apagó abruptamente al ver a su padre apoyado en su convertible amarillo. Se extrañó por la inesperada presencia, no podía ser algo bueno, por lo que frunció el ceño.

-"que haces acá?"- preguntó recelosa.

-"esa es forma de saludar a tu padre? No te eduque de esa forma"

-"tu no me educaste, fueron los intentos fallidos de varias niñeras"

-"supongo que tu primer día de clases debe tenerte de mal humor. Buenas tardes señorita Kaioh"- dijo sin parecer alterarse ante el hostil recibimiento de su hija.

-"Buenas tardes señor Tenoh"- respondió con cortesía, ocultando la sorpresa del trato entre padre e hija.

-"Haruka, vendrás conmigo, hice reservas para cenar a un restaurant que me fue recomendado"

-"ehhh no"- dijo con ironía. –"tengo planes"

-"Haruka, no ves a tu padre hace meses y no me concederás una cena? No hay discusión en ello"

-"deja de controlar mi tiempo a tu antojo"

-"vamos, no seas dramática. Además puedes salir otro día con la señorita Kaioh, no es así?"- dijo dirigiéndose ahora a la chica.

-"s si, claro"- dijo sin quedarle mucha alternativa.

-"que? Le pondrás veneno a mi comida?"- dijo más recelosa y molesta. El hombre rió.

-"nos vemos en el auto. Mucho gusto volver a verle señorita Kaioh"- se despidió con su tono característico, siendo respondido por la chica de la misma forma cortes.

Una vez solas la rubia volteó a la chica.

-"Michiru… porque le diste en el gusto?"

-"supongo que tiene razón, no lo ves hace mucho y sería bueno una cena padre e hija"

-"pero quería estar contigo… he esperado todo el día para que estemos solo las dos"- iba a tomarle la mano pero la presencia no muy lejana de su padre le recordó que no debía ser evidente.

-"yo también, pero…"- sonrió con ternura. –"tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para las dos"

Definitivamente quería lanzarse a ella y besarle, pero su padre nuevamente se lo impedía. Como lo estaba odiando en esos momentos. No pudo más que sonreír de vuelta, y se despidió entonces lo más normal posible.

Le entregó las llaves de su auto a un empleado, no sin antes amenazarle que lo cuidara, y se subió al lujoso auto de su padre.

Michiru vio cómo el auto partía hasta perderse de vista. Una vez sola dejó la sonrisa con la que se despidió, para dar un suspiro de resignación, hoy no le vería.

-"Recuerdas cuando dije que quería detalles? Parece ser un buen momento, no? Vamos al café de siempre"- escuchó a Lita a su espalda.

-"bien, pero tu invitas"

Caminaron rumbo al centro para ir al local que frecuentaban con las demás, solo que esta vez serían solo ellas. Una vez allí Lita partió con una certera pregunta para hacerle hablar a Michiru, contándole cómo había comenzado todo, guardando detalles más íntimos.

-"y entonces, como se siente?"

-"que cosa?"

-"estar enamorada de una chica, y en especial de alguien como Haruka. No me lo imagino fácil"- ambas rieron.

-"la verdad jamás creí que algo así podría suceder. Digo, somos tan distintas en prácticamente todo los aspectos… pero todo va de maravilla"- sonrió al recordar cuando están ambas juntas.

-"se ha portado bien contigo? No quiero sonar sobreprotectora pero es sólo que me da un poco de miedo que Haruka se comporte… como Haruka"- Michiru comenzó a reír.

-"me creerías si te digo que la amo así? Sé que es difícil mantener una relación. En especial porque ambas somos chicas y queremos mantenerlo oculto, pero estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo"

Lita le miró mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa para luego soltar una leve risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-"me alegra que estés así, siento que algo en ti ha cambiado para mejor. Supongo que el amor te ha dado confianza en incluso ti misma también"- dijo sinceramente haciendo sonreír a su amiga. –"solo espero que Haruka se porte bien contigo, o si no juro que la mataré"

.

No hablaron en el camino hasta que el auto se detuvo frente al exclusivo restaurant. Fueron guiados hasta la mesa reservada donde tomaron asiento.

-"cuando será el día que uses tu uniforme"- dijo de pronto el hombre bebiendo de su copa.

-"cuando tenga una fiesta de disfraces"- respondió también bebiendo de su copa. –"esta salida padre-hija me parece cursi y sospechosa así que dilo, de qué querías hablar conmigo?"- dijo con tranquilidad dejando la copa de vuelta en la mesa. El hombre rió levemente.

-"como debes imaginarte mi estadía en Japón no será por mucho tiempo"

-"ya no es para mí una sorpresa"

-"me iré en un par de semanas a Alemania a cerrar unos tratos y abrir nuevos negocios"

-"vaya, van bien las empresas Tenoh"- comentó con un entusiasmo algo exagerado.

-"así es. Y es precisamente a lo que quiero llegar. Hasta el momento has vivido sin recibir un no como respuesta, has hecho y tenido todo lo que has querido sin ninguna dificultad. Pues como debes saberlo una vez que te gradúes deberás tomar responsabilidades importantes"

-"bien… aun me queda tiempo entonces"- dijo algo impaciente al notar donde iba la conversación.

-"así es, pero el asunto es que desde ya debes comenzar a rectificar tu imagen, esa que te has encargado de ensuciar durante todo este tiempo. No debo recordarte las publicaciones de más de una revista, no? A los ojos de la opinión pública eres una más de las herederas que no hacen más que ir de fiestas y divertirse irresponsablemente…"- la rubia sonrió. –"deja de sonreír, pues hablo enserio. O le pones un freno a todo en este momento o no lograrás estar a la altura de una Tenoh cuando corresponda"

-"y bien… cómo según tu debería comenzar? Ir a hacer una donación pública a un orfanato?"- preguntó con ironía.

-"pues podrías comenzar por usar tu uniforme"- dijo con su seriedad impasible habitual. –"ya te lo dije con anterioridad, las cosas van a cambiar"

La rubia solo le miró fastidiada. Hubo un prolongado silencio donde la rubia continuaba mirándole desafiante, mientras su padre serio sin parecer alterarse. De pronto una voz a su lado interrumpió el momento.

-"Tatsui Tenoh, pero que grata sorpresa"- dijo un hombre un poco mayor que el recién nombrado.

-"George, que sorpresa, que te trae a Japón?"- preguntó levantándose para estrechar su mano educadamente.

-"negocios, estaré un tiempo por acá"- respondió de la misma manera diplomática que lo hacía Tatsui. Luego dirigió su vista a la rubia. –"es tu hija?"

-"Si, ella es Haruka. Haruka, él es Gerorge Mcgregor, un antiguo socio, tal vez lo recuerdes"- la rubia se levantó para estrechar educadamente la mano.

-"no, la verdad no, lo lamento. Pero un gusto"

-"un gusto también. Yo precisamente estoy con mi hijo, debe tener tu edad"

-"pues sería un placer compartir nuestra mesa con ustedes"- invitó Tatsui.

Haruka mientras trataba de ocultar el fastidio de tan sínica y empaquetada conversación, mientras veía cómo continuaban hablando y se acercaba el susodicho chico. Era alto, de cabellos rubios peinados a un lado, ojos azules y rasgos que delataban su origen norteamericano. Apenas le vio lo encontró un idiota. El perfecto hijo de papá, educado y correcto.

-"vaya, Chris es todo un genio"- comentó Tatsui al escuchar sus logros.

-"así es, espero que logre seguir con el negocio familiar a como dé lugar"

-"bueno, me avergüenzas un poco padre, pero no dudes de eso"- dijo haciendo reír de gusto a ambos hombres mayores.

-"y te diviertes en algún momento o siempre haces de sonso?"- dijo de pronto la rubia, ya fastidiada con tanta perfección.

-"Haruka"- reprochó su padre.

-"pues si te refieres a pasatiempos claro que los tengo. Donde solía vivir practicaba futbol americano y espero acá encontrar algún deporte que me entretenga. Con lo que respecta a salir a divertirme no tengo mayores problemas, puedo responder a mis deberes y divertirme también. Con papá a eso lo llamamos círculo de confianza, y ha funcionado bastante bien"- ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-"oh... ya veo, que admirable"- dijo la rubia con fingido agrado, no fingiendo muy bien. Su padre le miró de reojo entre divertido y en reproche. –"con permiso"

Ante la aprobación se retiró camino al tocador. Una vez adentro murmuró fastidiada de tanto teatro y perfección, sentía nauseas. Lavó sus manos cuando vio a través del espejo una ventana. Sonrió ante la idea de escapar. Se acercó a la ventana de la cual se colgó para comprobar si conducía al exterior.

-"vaya, realmente piensas escapar?"- escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Volteó para ver que era nada menos que Chirs de brazos cruzados sonriendo, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la puerta cerrada del baño. Haruka frunció el ceño.

-"que haces aquí"

-"supuse que harías algo así"- respondió con tranquilidad.

-"sal de aquí ahora mismo"- dijo molestándose cada vez más, olvidando su plan de escape.

-"acaso no me recuerdas?"- sonrió ante el rostro intrigado de la rubia. –"mm… veo que deberé darte otro beso para que te refresque la memoria"- dijo con arrogancia.

Haruka le miró pensativo, tratando de buscar en su memoria algún recuerdo de ese chico que tenía frente a ella y que tanto le desagradaba. Entrecerró sus ojos viéndole de pies a cabeza hasta que los abrió por completo, recordando.

-"cierto, Chirstopher Mcgregor… cuanto tiempo. Te conocí en una ocasión visitando a mi padre en Nueva York a los 12 años. Con razón te olvidé, el peor beso que me han dado"- dijo con desprecio y desinterés, dándole la espalda para caminar hacia la ventana.

-"vaya, pero que decepción volver a encontrarte. Creí que valdrías más la pena, pero veo que eres solo una heredera mimada sin valor"- ahora fue él quien volteó hacia la puerta.

-"que fue lo que dijiste"- se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esas palabras insolente.

-"lo que oyes. Creí que la sucesora de Tatsui Tenoh sería alguien poderosa, que comprende el valor de su posición y apellido, alguien digno de tratar ahora que estoy en Japón. Pero noto que solo te interesa cual será el panorama de hoy por la noche y gastar el dinero de papá como único objetivo. Que desperdicio, no veo un futuro de grandeza para ti y por lo tanto una rival digna si quiera"

Dicho aquello, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la desencajada expresión de la rubia, y sin dejarle responder se retiró del tocador femenino. Una vez se la puerta se cerró la vena de la frente de Haruka comenzó a hincharse palpitante. Las palabras después de hacer eco en su cabeza logró procesarlas, haciéndola enfurecer progresivamente. Lo sentía, sentía que la furia se estaba apoderando de ella. Apretó los puños y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola con violencia. Allí visualizó la mesa en la que comía su padre, aquel hombre e incorporándose el chico. Aquel insolente chico. Caminó como si cada pisada dejara una grieta en el suelo, sin dejar de ver al chico, sintiendo el impulso más perverso que su mente pudiese impedir. Con determinación se acercaba al chico, sin notar nada alrededor, solo trayéndola a la realidad el choque de su hombro con otro cuerpo, el de una camarera que justo pasaba con una bandeja, quien al impactar con la rubia cayó al piso junto con lo que llevaba. El estruendoso ruido de platos romperse hizo que el restaurant completo volteara hacia ellas, incluyendo la mesa donde estaba su padre, su ex socio y el chico.

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces notando lo sucedido y estiró su mano a la mesera para luego ayudarle levantar su bandeja mientras se disculpaba.

-"no, es mi culpa, estaba distraída"- dijo la mesera sonrojada, mientras nerviosamente tomaba la bandeja y se va hacia la cocina.

La rubia vuelve a su asiento mientras el resto volvía a sus respectivas conversaciones. Una vez en su silla frente a aquel muchacho recordó el incidente del baño y frunció el ceño.

-"vaya, que mesera tan torpe, de seguro es su primer día. Daré aviso cuando nos vayamos"- comentó Tatsui mientras volvía su atención al trozo de carne.

-"alcanzó a ensuciarte Haruka?"- preguntó el chico con fingida preocupación.

Haruka no le quitaba la vista hostil de encima, sin responderle de inmediato. Gesto suficiente para captar la atención de Tatsui Tenoh, quien notó que algo sucedía, dejándolo pensativo.

-"no, no lo hizo. Pero no tendría ningún problema en ensuciarme en este momento, las manos por ejemplo"- respondió la rubia secamente sin apartar la vista.

Tatsui continuo observando la situación mientras su ex socio iniciaba una nueva conversación, sin advertir la situación. Su hijo platicaba sin problemas, volteando de vez en cuando con una leve sonrisa hacia la rubia, quien no le apartaba la hostil vista aun.

-"bien. Fue todo muy agradable pero me temo que debo retirarme, tengo asuntos que atender"- dijo de pronto Tatsui.

-"oh, claro Tatsui, no te quito más tiempo. Espero tener noticias de ti y volver a vernos. Ha sido un gusto"- dijo esto último hacia la rubia, quien respondió el gesto con una mueca forzada.

-"me uno a mi padre, ha sido un gusto Haruka"- dijo con ironía oculta que solo ambos comprendían. La rubia sonrió con sarcasmo e hizo una leve reverencia.

-"gracias Christopher. Lástima no poder responder igual"- dicho esto caminó hacia la salida, seguida por su padre a unos pasos.

Una vez ambos arriba del lujoso automóvil de su padre, como siempre silencio, ambos mirando hacia el exterior desde sus ventanas. Entonces Tatsui observó a su aun malhumorada hija, rompiendo el silencio luego de unos minutos.

-"sabes que es lo que hace poderoso a alguien? El respeto"- volteó nuevamente hacia su ventana. –"si alguien lo olvida debes recordarle que eres una Tenoh"

Logró captar la atención de la rubia, recordó las palabras de aquel chico y su molestia aumentó. Como desearía que aquella mesera no se hubiese cruzado, pues lo mínimo que habría hecho sería golpearle.

-"tuviste problemas con aquel chico?"- preguntó de pronto.

-"un idiota"- dijo entre dientes.

-"podrías ser mejor que él sabes? después de todo por más que él se esfuerce tu siempre serás una Tenoh. Deberías hacérselo saber"

-"sé lo que tratas de hacer viejo y no conseguirás que mueva ningún dedo por mejorar. Allá él si quiere ser un ñoño adinerado. Tengo cosas más importantes en qué gastar mi tiempo"

-"como gustes"- respondió tranquilo el hombre volviendo a su ventana.

.

-"pero que idiota… si lo viera de nuevo juro que le partiría la cara"- gritó

-"ya, ya… lo más probable es que jamás lo vuelvas a ver Haruka"- trató de tranquilizarle la chica.

-"pero ya vez, logró alterarme. Quien se ha creído que es para hablarme a mí así, A MÍ…!" – pero la chica continuó la oración.

-"…a mi Haruka Tenoh, lo sé. Vamos Haruka, ya llevamos media hora hablando de un chico al que jamás volverás a ver. En serio vamos a aprovechar el recreo que tenemos para las dos en esto?"- la rubia dejo de fruncir el ceño comprendiendo el punto.

-"cierto, que tonta soy, debería estar atacándote con besos y no con estúpidas historias sin importancia"- dijo con más tranquilidad mientras se acercaba.

Le tomó de la cintura mientras la chica enlazaba sus manos tras la nuca de la rubia. Entonces Haruka le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego otro que se acercaba más a sus labios, y otro mientras la chica suspiraba. Un leve roce de labios. Se separaron y miraron a los ojos, para luego profundizar el beso anterior. Al cabo de unos segundos se volvieron a separar.

-"a eso me refería"- dijo Michiru mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de la rubia.

En ese momento escucharon cómo las ramas se movían y un par de voces conocidas, la de no sólo los chicos, sino las chicas también llegar. Entonces las caricias de la chica en la mejilla Haruka se volvieron en una cachetada, que dejó sorprendidos tanto a los chicos como a la rubia.

-"si… era un mosquito el que tenías en la cara, pero ya murió, je je"- dijo nerviosa separándose de la rubia.

-"gracias… por matarlo en mi cara"- respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras sobaba la mejilla lastimada.

El rostro de la chica hacía una disimulada mueca modulando un _'lo siento'_ mientras Seiya y Lita comprendiendo la situación trataban de no reír. El resto parecía convencido.

-"ahh quiero vacaciones"

-"vamos Serena, estamos recién en nuestro segundo día de clases"- dijo Amy. Serena resopló ante el comentario de su amiga.

-"ánimo bombón, siempre puedes saltarte las clases junto a Haruka"- dijo el pelinegro. La recién nombrada sonrió.

-"no es una mala idea algo de compañía, en especial si eres tu cabeza de bombón"- la nombrada sonrió convencida.

-"Este año le prometiste a tus padres y a Darien mejorar tus calificaciones"- reclamó Rei. La sonrisa se apagó. –"además sobre mi cadáver terminas como ella, Serena"

-"oye!"- Haruka expresó ofendida.

-"si Serena, supongo que después de todo hay esperanza para ti, no así con la golfa"

-"Para que esforzarme si puedo comprar la esperanza"- se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

El timbre sonó y volvieron a sus clases. El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Al final de éste la rubia iba a dejar a la chica a su casa para quedarse la tarde con ella.

Una vez que Michiru cerró la puerta de su habitación volteó para ver a la rubia, quien le sonreía y le indicaba con el índice que se le acercara. La chica sonrió de vuelta avanzó hacia ella para el ansiado beso.

.

Dos figuras completamente blancas se batían a duelo, chocando ambas espadas para evitar el contacto del arma adversaria. La postura precisa, desafiante y elegante, propia de la esgrima, que batían de forma pareja. Todo hasta que la figura más esbelta, en un movimiento ágil, esquiva el ataque y extiende su espada, tocando el torso de su contrincante. Ambos se separan, y la figura ganadora descubre su rostro, mostrando a Haruka sudando, agitando su cabello y con un rostro sonriente.

-"touché"- dijo alzando el mentón.

La otra figura descubrió su rostro mostrando a su padre sudoroso y sonriente, resignado con la derrota. Ambos caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban dos botellas de agua natural.

-"vaya, hace tiempo no hacíamos esto, haz mejorado"- dijo bebiendo de la botella el hombre.

-"y tú te estás oxidando" – dijo Haruka sonriendo, dejando su espada bajo el brazo para recibir la botella de agua de las manos de su padre.

-"haz seguido con tus clases por lo que veo"

-"a veces, cuando tengo tiempo"

-"qué? Tu vida libertina te quita mucho tiempo para hacer cosas útiles?"

-"mmm… si"- dijo orgullosa para arruinar un posible reproche con tono irónico.

-"cómo va la escuela"

-"aburrida como siempre. No hallo el punto de esforzarme si estoy podrida en dinero, que no hay alguna forma de pagarle a los maestros y ya?"

-"me temo que no"

-"entonces me iré a duchar y preparar para la escuela, o sino llegaré tarde"- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-"tarde para desayunar con la señorita Kaioh?"- la rubia se detuvo. –"no pasas mucho tiempo junto a ella?'"- preguntó suspicazmente certero su padre.

Haruka agradeció estar dándole la espalda. Debía relajarse si no quería levantar sospechas con su padre, que de seguro la pregunta no era gratuita.

-"no es eso lo que hacen las mejores amigas? Pasar mucho tiempo juntas? Oh, pero para que pregunto, de seguro no tuviste ningún amigo padre"

Sin esperar respuesta se fue a su baño para prepararse y salir lo más rápido posible, tanto por el retraso como por alguna eventual pregunta de su padre. Sólo esperaba que aquella respuesta haya saciado la curiosidad de su padre. A ella le sonaba lógico.

Mientras pensaba no advirtió que Michiru ya había subido a su auto cuando esperaba afuera de su casa.

-"hola, porqué tan pensativa?"- dijo la chica mientras le daba la mano para traerla a la realidad. La rubia sonrió.

-"nada, solo pensaba en cuanto te extrañaba"- como todas las mañanas avanzó un par de cuadras, detuvo el auto y le besó. –"y extrañaba uno de estos"

-"hoy no fuiste a desayunar, se te hizo tarde?"

-"no, pasaba algo de tiempo con mi papá. Insistió que practicáramos algo de esgrima como antes"

-"vaya, practicas esgrima?"

-"algo"

-"eres una caja de sorpresas"- notó que detenía el motor una cuadra antes de la escuela. –"que suced…"- pero fue sorprendida con un repentino beso.

-"recuerdas que te dije que ya encontraríamos nuestro lugar especial?"- la chica asintió. –"pues lo encontré, en un jardín trasero, hay un sector oculto por las ramas los alumnos no suelen ir hacia allá"

-"lo dices enserio?"

-"enserio, conozco este colegio como la palma de mi mano. Solo los chicos y yo lo frecuentábamos, pero el jardinero lo convirtió en un jardín de flores, entonces lo encontramos horrendo y dejamos de ir"- Se comenzó a rascar la cabeza. –"jeje, antes lo encontraba sonso pero ahora creo que es perfecto si estás tú"

Michiru vio cómo se complicaba para explicarlo, por sus gestos y manos inquietas. Le encantaba cuando Haruka hacía eso, sentía que era una faceta que solo a ella le mostraba. Sonrió.

-"entonces me lo deberás enseñar"

La rubia sonrió de vuelta y puso en marcha nuevamente el motor para llegar hasta la escuela. Una vez allí le dirigió por la ruta hasta llegar a un sector donde la vegetación predominaba. Tras caminar por arbustos, dobló a la izquierda para mostrarle cómo unas ramas formaban un perfecto umbral que al cruzarlo mostraba una amplia variedad de flores. Michiru se sorprendió de que abandonaran ese lugar, era hermoso. Supuso que tal vez los varones no lo apreciaban como ella. Sonrió y volteó a la rubia.

-"supongo que hemos encontrado nuestro lugar"- dijo observando cómo la rubia sonreía y le tomaba por la cintura.

-"nuestro lugar"- dijo antes de darle un beso.

.

Así continuó la rutina furtiva durante dos semanas, donde trataban de disimular que su relación no había cambiado en absoluto a los ojos del resto, y por otro lado avanzaba profundamente entre ellas, sintiendo cada vez más la cercanía y comodidad que les mantenía progresivamente alegres.

-"Haruka, Haruka"- volvió a llamarle su amigo al ver que no le prestaba atención. –"quieres dejar esa cara de idiota y escucharme? No has oído nada!"- reclamó Yaten.

-"lo siento, decías"

Caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela cuando el chico después de hablarle por diez minutos acerca de la nueva canción que habían compuesto en el ensayo anterior, donde la rubia se ausentó, decidió detenerse al notar que la rubia miraba hacia un lugar perdido con una leve sonrisa.

-"ahg… olvídalo. Que te traes golfa, hace días que andas en esas"

-"a que te refieres?"- preguntó confundida.

-"con esa sonrisa boba y esa actitud positiva, algo te sucede"

-"deja la paranoia enano, solo estoy de buen humor, no entiendo por qué te molesta eso"- se encogió de hombros.

-"es solo que… un momento, algo ocurrió no es así?... no me digas que…"- la rubia abrió los ojos al sentirse descubierta. Sus pasos se hicieron más lento.

-"para la paranoia, enserio no ocurrió nada"- se apresuró a decir nerviosamente, haciendo que el chico corroborara su sospecha, ampliando su sonrisa, una que ponía más nerviosa a la rubia.

-"jaja te delatas sola, no lo puedes negar"- comenzó a reír burlándose. –"no puedo creerlo, la presencia Tatsui Tenoh te tiene contenta… acéptalo!"

-"ah?"- susurró confundida sin esperar esa conclusión, luego comprendió y algo en si se sintió aliviada. –"eres un idiota"

-"jaja, di lo que quieras, no puedes negarlo, la niña quiere a su papi"

-"ya cállate"

Continuaron caminando por el pasillo y retomaron el tema de la nueva canción, pues la rubia quería evadir el tema, que si bien no había sido descubierta tampoco le agradaba la conclusión que había sacado su amigo. Dieron la vuelta por el pasillo encontrándose a Michiru junto a Rei y Amy hablando de asuntos escolares. Haruka trató de poner su mejor cara de póquer mientras el chico seguía hablándole. Pudo notar cómo la chica notó su presencia acercándose. Fue sólo un segundo donde se encontraron las miradas. Michiru continuó conversando. Haruka y Yaten continuaron caminando mientras hablaban de su tema. Pasaron a un lado de las chicas hablando de sus asuntos, mientras ellas hablaban de los suyos. Se cruzaron y continuaron caminando.

Sólo Haruka y Michiru sintieron el disimulado roce de sus manos cuando ambas se cruzaron y continuaron con sus respectivas conversaciones. Haruka caminaba escuchando la voz de fondo de su amigo mientras apretaba la mano del contacto, llevándola a su bolcillo. La sonrisa boba volvía a su rostro y nuevamente había dejado de escuchar a Yaten.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban en su salón de clase. Agradeció que su amigo no notara que otra vez no le había puesto atención, pues ya no recordaba ningún acorde de la canción que habían compuesto.

Las siguientes clases como era habitual solo fueron eco para su atención, pues cualquier cosa en el salón le era más interesante que las aburridas palabras de la maestra. Además contaba los minutos para la salida, habían quedado de juntarse en su lugar especial.

Vio atenta el reloj, esa manilla que avanzaba segundo a segundo, hasta dar la hora pactada. Apenas sonó el timbre sonrió y tomó su maletín, caminando a paso rápido hasta el lugar. Avanzó, dobló a la izquierda, continuó caminando hasta doblar ahora a la derecha, cruzando con ansias el umbral de ramas. Se detuvo, encontrándose algo que le desconcertó. Michiru volteó hacia ella al notar su presencia.

-"Haruka"- sonrió al verle. Vio cómo la rubia miraba a su acompañante. –"oh, lo siento. Te presento a un alumno nuevo de intercambio, él es Christopher Mcgregror"

* * *

_Se que es algo que he hecho antes pero creo que esta vez me excedí, lamento mucho la demora. Me fui a mochilear por el sur de mi país por un mes y llegue hace no mucho, pero apenas lo hice me puse al día con la historia. Este capi era uno pero me fue extendiendo así que lo dividí en dos. Pronto vendrá la segunda parte y continuación para la situación con la que se encontró Haruka. _

_Muchas gracias por los review, de no haberme encontrado con ellos cuando llegue mi cargo de conciencia no me habria hecho trabajar tanto en la conti jeje  
Saludos! _


	24. Una relación furtiva Parte II

24. Una relación furtiva. Parte II _Impulsos_

.

La maestra interrumpió su clase al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba un descanso. Los alumnos se levantaron mientras la maestra les recordaba que continuarían con el trabajo en clase a la vuelta del descanso.

-"ahg… esa maestra es tan densa, ya nos está destruyendo con más tareas"- comentó Mina.

-"Cierto, nos arruina el recreo recordándonos el trabajo"- respondió Serena.

Continuaron caminando junto a Lita, mientras Michiru, Rei y Amy caminaron en otra dirección del pasillo, pues eran grupo y se quedaron hablando del trabajo, cosa que ninguna de las demás quería escuchar en su descanso. Se detuvieron en el pasillo para hablarlo mejor, cuando Michiru notó cómo Haruka caminaba junto a Yaten. Trató de no lucir sospechosa ni ansiosa, por lo que continuó conversando con las chicas. Miró de reojo a la rubia, parecía hacer lo mismo. Al momento de cruzarse Michiru pudo sentir como la rubia tomaba su mano en un simple pero marcado roce. Continuó conversando, tratando de no sonrojarse ni nada por el estilo.

El timbre sonó anunciando la vuelta a su clase. Su mente trató de no perderse en sus pensamientos mientras veía su mano. La puerta abrirse le volvió a la realidad.

-"buenos días clase, maestra"- dijo la subdirectora con su intachable presencia. –"si no le molesta necesito que la señorita Kaioh me acompañe"

La aludida dejó de prestarle atención a la mano para ver algo confundida a la subdirectora, quien le miraba luego de ver la afirmación de la maestra. Dos segundos le tomó calibrar lo que la mujer había dicho, para luego asentir con la cabeza y levantarse, siguiendo a la subdirectora. Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, mientras la chica pensaba en cual podía ser el motivo por el cual le llamasen. Pasaron a su oficina, la mujer indicó que se sentara, ella hizo lo mismo.

-"cómo va el nuevo año escolar, señorita Kaioh?"- preguntó para comenzar alivianando el ambiente.

-"bien señorita Mazaki, gracias por preguntar"- respondió con su cortesía habitual.

-"bien… para lo que le llamé es puntual. Verá, ha llegado un alumno nuevo. Como se dará cuenta ya han pasado un par de semanas desde el inicio de clases, por lo que su ingreso ha sido de manera extraordinaria. Él viene desde Estados Unidos y queremos que su desempeño en la escuela Mugen sea el mejor"

Michiru asintió con la cabeza, sin comprender aun porqué le contaba eso a ella y de qué manera eso le concernía a ella. La mujer al notar su mirada continuó.

-"Usted ha sido una de las mejores alumnas de su promoción. Y lo que es más relevante, su ingreso fue solo el año pasado. Creo que es la indicada para ayudar a este chico a adaptarse al lugar, además de dar una impresión a la altura de esta escuela"

-"ayudarle?"- preguntó a pesar de comprender a donde se dirigía.

-"así es. El chico no hace mucho tiempo reside en Tokio, es hijo de un respetable norteamericano, y es mi deber hacer de su estadía aquí sea la mejor. Es por ello que quiero que seas tú su tutora"- dijo con un tono más cercano. –"él está un año más abajo que tú, y quiero que le ayudes a adaptarse y familiarizarse con la escuela, en un periodo de al menos un mes"

-"entiendo. No hay ningún problema señorita Mazaki"- la mujer sonrió.

-"sabía que podía confiar en usted señorita Kaioh. El chico está en el hall de espera. Su nombre es Christopher Mcgregor"

Michiru se levantó rumbo a la habitación indicada, donde vio al chico sentado mirando una revista. El chico no portaba el uniforme de la escuela, sino un traje que delataba que pertenecía a la alta sociedad neoyorkina, que combinaba moda con formalidad. Un chaleco sin mangas escoces rojo sobre una lujosa camisa amarilla, acompañado de un pantalón beige. La chica ladeó la cabeza, no estaba nada mal, aunque algo extravagante. Decidió acercarse.

-"Buenos días, eres Christopher Mcgregor?"- dijo una vez frente a él para captar su atención. El chico levantó la mirada. –"soy Michiru Kaioh, alumna de último grado. Bienvenido a la escuela Mugen"

La chica dio su mejor sonrisa, pero se sorprendió al sentir cómo el chico tomaba su mano y besaba su dorso, para luego levantarse.

-"encantado de conocerte"

-"yo seré algo así como una tutora, te guiaré y apoyaré hasta que te adaptes. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"

-"vaya, que afortunado de tener una tutora tan bella"- la chica obvió el alago y continuó con su postura.

-"vamos, te enseñaré la escuela"

-"será necesario?"- preguntó siguiéndole.

-"créeme, esta escuela es tremenda. Aun no la termino de conocer"

Comenzaron a recorrer la escuela, la chica le iba mostrando los lugares más relevantes y necesarios de la escuela. Mientras lo hacía, iban conversando para conocerse y generar más confianza, así hacer del recorrido algo más cómodo.

-"y cuánto tiempo llevas en Japón?"

-"no mucho, un par de meses. De hecho había pensado en mi estadía acá como unas vacaciones, pero mi padre de pronto insistió que entrara a la escuela, que me serviría"

-"que bien tenerte acá entonces"- respondió cordialmente. –"esta es la biblioteca…"- continuó con el recorrido.

Una vez recorrido el enorme edificio que albergaba información, continuaron por el patio. Cada vez lo recorrían con más tranquilidad y menos formalidad. A Michiru le extrañó que manejara tan bien el idioma, y se sorprendió al escuchar que el chico lo había estudiado intensivamente solo un par de meses antes de viajar. A medida que pasaban los minutos, aumentaban los pasos y el intercambio de palabras, el rubio tomaba confianza en el lugar, siendo ahora él quien guiaba el recorrido, a lo que llamase su atención.

-"vaya, tienen gran variedad de áreas deportivas, tendré que elegir con cual quedarme. Supongo que el futbol americano no se practica aquí"- la chica rió con esa delicada risa habitual.

-"practican beisbol, en Norteamerica lo practican habitualmente, no?"

-"ni que lo digas, pero no es lo mío… que hay allá?"- indicó con su mano.

-"es un jardín trasero… no tiene mucho, quieres verlo?"- preguntó sin muchas ganas.

-"sí, quiero conocer cada rincón, vamos"

Caminaron bordeando un edificio que formaba parte del gimnasio. Se encontraron con una vasta área verde, con senderos y bancas. Lo recorrieron mientras seguían conversando. El chico disfrutaba de la compañía considerablemente, una chica guapa, inteligente y de alta sociedad, ¿Qué mejor compañía podía pedir? Observó a la chica cómo continuaba hablando, le parecía una probable novia perfecta. Que tonto, no se adelantaría, había muchas chicas en la escuela por conocer. Pero Michiru Kaioh ya le resultaba encantadora.

-"interesante"- comentó ahora concentrándose en lo que la chica decía, con interés.

-"qué? Interesante un examen de matemáticas?"- preguntó divertida al notar que no le había prestado atención.

-"que puedo decir, me cuesta mantenerme atento cuando hablas con tal gracia"- dijo con algo de galantería-

La chica al escucharle, sin tomarle enserio, iba a responderle, cuando notó que el chico de pronto enfocaba la mirada a un punto en específico.

-"es eso una gardenia?"-dijo de pronto pasando por el lado de la chica, atento a lo que miraba fijamente.

-"ah?"- le siguió con la mirada.

Pudo ver cómo el chico se acercaba hacia un lugar que le era familiar, el lugar que había elegido Haruka para ellas. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa a medida que el chico se acercaba al ver hacia los arbustos.

-"de que hablas?"- le siguió, como asegurándose de evitar encontrar el lugar.

-"Una gardenia, es una flor…"- movió las ramas que le impedían asegurarse de su hallazgo. –"… lo sabía! Vaya, que raro encontrar una… aquí"- enmudeció al ver la cantidad de flores.

-"deberíamos volver ya"

-"oye, este lugar que es?"

-"nada muy importante, es el rincón donde el jardinero trabaja. Nadie viene para acá, debe ser su espacio"- dijo tratando de lucir serena.

-"tiene una gran variedad de flores. Sabías que la gardenia es una flor exótica?"

-"no imaginé que te gustaran las flores"- preguntó algo divertida.

-"no lo hacen, solo esta. Es solo que me trae recuerdos. Es una flor muy difícil de conseguir, era la favorita de mi abuela"- la chica sonrió.

-"entiendo tu entusiasmo"

-"solo mira sus pétalos…"- arrancó una y la acercó al rostro de la chica. –"…tienen tantas curvas como tu cabello"- comparó acercándola al cabello.

Michiru rió ante el comentario del chico, quien también lo hacía. Entonces sintió un intenso magnetismo hacia su derecha. Volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de Haruka, justo en el umbral de ramas. Sonrió al verle.

-"Haruka"- su sonrisa se amplió más al pronunciar su nombre. Notó cómo la rubia miraba al chico. –"oh, lo siento. Te presento a un alumno nuevo de intercambio, él es Christopher Mcgregror"

El chico le miró sorprendido, mientras que la rubia parecía dedicarle una de esas miradas que se iban volviendo asesinas.

-"Haruka? Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí. Supongo que seremos compañeros de escuela. Que pequeño es el mundo"

Ese tono elegantemente molesto causo el efecto exacto en la rubia, quien no respondió. Entonces la chica miró a ambos, sin entender lo que sucedía.

-"se conocen?"

Pero sólo recibió como respuesta la mano de Haruka tomando la suya con firmeza para luego jalarle.

-"nos vamos"- respondió con rudeza la rubia para irse con la chica, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina al chico.

-"pe pero que haces, Haruka"

Sin dejarle reaccionar ni despedirse del chico siquiera, dejando sorprendido al chico sin tampoco alcanzar a reaccionar, fue conducida por la rubia, quien parecía contener una bomba que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Caminaron hasta el auto donde subieron, la chica confundida sin entender, la rubia en silencio. Partió y condujo hasta una plazuela vacía, cerca de la escuela. Detuvo el motor, silencio.

-"puedo preguntar qué es lo que te sucede?"

-"es él… el chico que te conté aquella vez"- dijo mirando hacia el frente.

-"que chico?"- seguía sin entender.

-"EL chico Michiru! el idiota ese que me fastidió en el restaurant cuando salí con mi papá!"- se exaltó ya gritando.

-"ya ya! Cálmate Haruka. No ganas nada con exaltarte"- reprochó.

-"y que demonios hacías con ese idiota en NUESTO lugar"- ahora el enojo se dirigía hacia ella.

-"ponle tu freno ahí Haruka Tenoh, conmigo no te desquites"- la molesta ahora era Michiru.

-"entonces?"

-"le enseñaba la escuela, pero notó el lugar y no pude evitar que lo encontrara, pero no sabe nada del lug…"- fue interrumpida.

-"y que demonios hacías enseñándole la escuela!"- parecía enojarse más.

-"la subdirectora me lo pidió. Seré su guía y tutora por un mes"

En eso sintió cómo la rubia se tensó. Volteó lentamente hacia la chica, acto que causó algo de arrepentimiento en contarle, aunque no entendía bien porqué.

-"un… un mes?"- preguntó asegurándose de lo que había escuchado. –" c cuatro… CUATRO SEMANAS CON ESE IDIOTA!"

La chica se sorprendió por la reacción, más aun cuando la rubia salió del auto furiosa. Entonces la chica botó pesadamente el aire y negó con la cabeza al ver cómo la rubia afuera daba vueltas mientras balbuceaba cosas que no entendía.

Abrió la puerta para descender del vehículo y ver desde cerca como la rubia seguía caminando en círculos frustrada.

-"treinta días?"- preguntó. La chica asintió, la rubia continuó caminando y balbuceando. Se detuvo. –"no… no tienes que verlo los fines de semanas, verdad?"- la chica negó.

-"vamos Haruka, ya cálmate. No le des más importancia al chico de la que tiene"- se acercó para detenerla. –"pasará rápido el mes y ya verás como no tiene importancia que él esté en la escuela. Es un grado menor además"

-"el solo hecho de saber que respire en mi escuela me molesta"- murmuró entre dientes.

-"Haruka! Ya no exageres. Es un tipo que te molestó una vez y ya, es todo"- golpeó levemente su hombro. –"no teníamos planes para hoy?"

-"si, pero era en nuestro lugar! Ahora que él lo tocó no me queda más que quemarlo"- la chica rió ante la exageración. Luego besó su mejilla ante el hecho de estar en un lugar público.

-"vamos por un helado y dejemos el tema de lado"

La rubia sonrió olvidando como si nada el tema.

.

A la mañana siguiente el rostro de pocos amigos se hacía presente al ver cómo a la entrada de la escuela se encontraba el chico, que al ver a Michiru caminó hacia ellas. Entonces en un arrebató tomó posesivamente la mano de la chica.

-"Haruka, acá no, todos nos ven"- murmuró al notar lo público que era el pasillo de entrada.

-"pues me vale"- reclamó, pero al ver la cara de la chica se resignó soltando su mano y cruzándose de brazos. –"bien bien"

-"hola Michiru! Buen día Haruka"- dijo el chico al estar ya frente a ellas.

-"para ti será un buen día"- bufó la rubia.

-"Haruka…"- reprochó en voz baja. –"Hola Christopher"

-"puedes decirme Chris si quieres"- la chica iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-"Llegaremos tarde a clases. Puedes ir a la tuya niñito"- hechó con un gesto en con su mano.

-"es que, no sé cómo llegar a mi salón de clases, me preguntaba si me ayudabas, Michiru"

-"qué? Crees que es tu niñera?"

-"no hay problema, yo te llevo"- dijo interrumpiendo a Haruka, sabía que continuaría con otra pesadez.

-"te acompaño"- disparó la rubia.

-"no llegarás tarde a tu clase?"- preguntó ahora el rubio ahora con tono burlón.

-"si seguimos peleando aquí llegaremos todos tarde"- susurró la chica al notar cómo la rubia comenzaba a enojarse.

-"mira niñito, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y como lo ves? Michiru no te acompañará a ninguna parte"

-"y que? Tú decides por ella? Enserio esta malcriada es tu amiga, Michiru?"

-"mal… malcriada?"- preguntó atónita al rubia mientras comenzaba a progresivamente enojarse.

-"ya, los dos. Haruka, ve a tu clase y nos vemos en el recreo. Vamos Christopher, te llevaré a tu sala de clases"

-"no, yo voy contigo"- aseveró la rubia, ante la mirada de victoria del chico.

-"Haruka"- reprochó la chica, quien ya estaba harta del conflicto absolutamente innecesario.

La rubia solo miró con mala cara y se dirigió por el pasillo contrario, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fulminante ya habitual para el chico. Mientras la chica caminaba junto al rubio, quien pudo notarla algo molesta.

-"disculpa por lo de hace un rato, no quise ponerte en una situación incómoda"

-"no te preocupes"- después de todo estaba más molesta con la rubia y su comportamiento. –"bien, ya llegamos"

-"gracias Michiru, nos vemos más tarde"- se despidió cordialmente mientras entramos.

Y esas últimas frases le hicieron dudar de su sanidad mental durante el día. "Nos vemos más tarde" podía significar que lo de la mañana fuese solo el comienzo.

.

Y ahí estaba ella, pensando en que todo lo que supuso esa mañana sería correcto. Haruka no se despegaba ni un segundo de ella, y no era precisamente por amor, sino porque se encontraba con Chris enseñándole parte de la escuela o el programa de esta.

Se mantenía en silencio mientras estos cruzaban palabras hostiles, en especial la rubia, y sólo se hacía parte de la discusión cuando notaba que Haruka iba a perder el control. Cada vez sucedía más seguido.

-"bien niño, ahora piérdete. Es hora de comer y no estás invitado"- echó con un gesto en su mano.

-"alguna sugerencia Michiru para comer?"- ignoró lo que le dijo la rubia, dirigiéndose a la chica.

-"está la cafetería por si quieres comer algo más liviano. Al lado puedes comer algo de comida casera, y otros dos negocios de comida chatarra"

-"gracias, nos vemos MIchiru… y tú"- dijo con desprecio a la rubia antes de irse.

-"pero que idiota, no sé cómo lo guantas"- dijo a su lado, pero la chica ya no estaba. –"ah? Michiru?"

La susodicha ya caminaba en dirección al jardín habitual. La rubia corrió hasta llegar donde ella. Alzó una ceja al notar el rostro de pocos amigos de Michiru.

-"y? que comeremos hoy?"- preguntó con inocencia, pero recibió de frente el rostro enojado de la chica. –"estas… enojada?"

-"tú que crees? Te has comportado como una niña malcriada todo el día"

-"malcriada?"-preguntó sorprendida. –"y por qué me dices a mí? que hay de ese idiota?"

-"porque se supone que estoy contigo, no? Se supone que tú me ayudes y no me hagas más problemas. Me han provocado ya dolor de cabeza"- volvió a enfocarse en el camino hacia el jardín.

La rubia apretó los labios tomando aire que aguantó un par de segundos, para luego botarlo pesadamente al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus hombros.

-"bien, tienes razón. Es que me molesta tanto la idea de que ese chico tenga que estar cerca todo el tiempo"

La chica le devolvió una mirada más relajada. Se sentó en el pasto de su rincón de siempre. Sacó de su maletín comida para ella y la rubia. Estaba concentrada en ello por lo que se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de la rubia rodeándole y un beso en la mejilla.

-"vamos enojona! Dame un beso"- ahora buscaba sus labios.

-"Haruka! Jajaja no, estamos en la escuela, nos pueden ver"- se reía mientras evitaba el beso, aun atrapada por los brazos.

-"uno…"- un nuevo intento fallido entre risas. –"uno!"

-"no lo mereces"- nuevamente lo esquivó.

Luego de tres intentos consiguió el objetivo, sin mayor oposición de Michiru.

.

Ya era su quinto día de clases y solo dos días le bastaron para observar el funcionamiento de la escuela, había jerarquías evidentes. El estatus, la cuna y el dinero armaban todo. Conversando con uno que otro chico se enteró de los cuatro. Les llamaban así por el nombre de su banda, y eran respetados y admirados por todos, a pesar de no relacionarse con nadie más que ellos mismos. Aunque eso fue lo que le dijeron notó que se relacionaban con frecuencia con un pequeño grupo de chicas, se sorprendió del agudo tono de voz de dos en especial. Pero solo con ellas, pues para el resto solo tenían la expresión de indiferencia que hacía más atractivo al grupo.

Y en la cabecera de todo el grupo, de toda jerarquía: Haruka Tenoh. Se sorprendió cuando lo supo. Había subestimado su capacidad de poder e infundir respeto.

Cuando conoció a Haruka la primera vez en una breve visita de esta a su padre en Nueva York estuvieron un dejo de coqueteo pre adolecente que terminó con un par de besos sin mayor importancia. Luego la rubia se fue a su país y no volvió a saber de ella. Eso hasta hace un año leer en una revista de farándula una nota acerca de las herederas rebeldes de todo el mundo, estaba dentro de las primeras cinco. Se sorprendió encontrarle allí, siempre pensó que ella sería algo más de la línea de su apellido.

Cuando su padre le contó que viajarían a Japón pensó en la rubia, habrían sido excelente junta, pero la rubia no era más que una adinerada chica rebelde.

Que pequeño el mundo cuando se encontró con ella en su nueva escuela, y que sorpresa cuando se enteró que ella la dominaba. Si, le había subestimado.

-"eso es todo por hoy clase"- la voz de la maestra le sacó de sus pensamientos, al igual que el timbre.

Se levantó mientras un par de chicas se le acercaron con lo que reconocía, coquetería.

-"y que harás ahora Chris? Supe que tienes a una tutora. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte"

-"agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero Michiru hace un buen trabajo enseñándome la escuela"- respondió con cortesía.

Por un momento pensó en responder con una afirmación a tal ofrecimiento, sabía el efecto que provocaba su atractivo de extranjero norteamericano, sacaba provecho de ello para distraerse desde que llegó. Pero por algún motivo prefirió estar con Michiru, su compañía le era agradable.

-"agh… Kaioh. Como odio a esa chica, desde que llegó a esta escuela Haruka no hace otra cosa que pasar tiempo con ella"- comentó la otra chica a su amiga, quien asintió con la cabeza. –"y ahora tu Chris? Que trae esa chica"

El rubio frunció el ceño, y sin responder salió del salón, dejando a las chicas hablando solas, sin oportunidad de insistir.

Haruka Tenoh, ahí estaba ella de nuevo. Y ahí estaba siempre cuando se suponía debiese estar con Michiru a solas, el solo recordarlo le pareció una molestia. Entonces lo pensó, obtendrían lo que él solía tener en su antigua escuela, lo que Haruka tenía ahora, poder.

.

Se encontraban besándose en su lugar especial. Al pasar los días tomaban más confianza del lugar, pues realmente era discreto. Aun así estaban al pendiente de cualquier ruido cercano.

-"mm… bien, ya debo irme"

-"ahh no… saltémonos las clases"- se quejó infantilmente la rubia abrazándole para imposibilitarle a irse.

-"le prometí a Christopher que le mostraría las diferentes instalaciones y actividades deportivas para que pueda escoger"

-"que?"- su rostro cambió por completo. –"por qué?"

-"porque quiere inscribirse a alguna"- le apreció obvia la respuesta.

-"no lo acompañes"- gruñó.

-"debo y me ofrecí"- comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de la rubia.

-"bien, te acompaño"- se encogió de hombros fastidiada para llegar hasta la chica, pero fue detenida por su mano en el hombro.

-"tienes entrenamiento"

-"y tú también de natación"

-"estoy eximida de cualquier actividad si es para cumplir mi tutoría"

-"ñaa, basura. Te acompaño"

-"a ver Haruka, que es esta actitud. Acaso no me dejarás sola ningún momento sólo porque se te da la gana?"

-"no con él"- afirmó.

-"acaso crees que haré algo que no deba?"- preguntó ahora ofendida.

-"no me refiero a eso…"- comenzó a complicarse, tratando de buscar palabras indicadas, pero no las encontró. La chica rompió el incómodo silencio, negando con la cabeza.

-"me gustaría que tuvieras un poco más de confianza en mí. Déjame aclarar un punto, no tengo que pedir tu permiso para hacer algo, porque no haré nada malo. Pero eso deberías ya saberlo"

Sin decir más se fue dejando a la rubia con un sentimiento de remordimiento. No sabía si era por las palabras o por darse cuenta que tal vez era cierto, o la expresión de decepción que la chica le había dedicado. Miró reflexiva un momento a nada, para luego salir del trance e ir a entrenar.

Mientras la chica caminaba para encontrarse con el chico extranjero. Durante el trayecto trataba de sacar todo sentimiento agrio de aquella pequeña discusión. Estos últimos días había sido paciente en todo este conflicto de la rubia, pero su actitud posesiva comenzaba a ofenderle. Divisó al chico conversando con unos chicos.

-"Hola Christopher, listo?"

-"hola Michiru, claro, vamos"

La chica hizo una leve reverencia en señal de saludo a la compañía, mientras el chico se despedía de ellos con una señal de manos y caminaba junto a la chica.

-"veo que ya has hecho amigos"

-"si, han sido muy hospitalarios desde que llegué, en especial tu sempai"

-"sempai?"- preguntó extrañada la chica.

-"Escuché la palabra y me explicaron su significado. El concepto se adapta a ti"- explicó con ese encanto ilustrado característica. –"la estoy empleando bien?"

-"si, si… pero no es necesario. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres"

-"me gustan ambos"- continuó caminando.

Recorrieron las instalaciones del gimnasio, enseñándole tres diferentes deportes que se impartían allí. Pasaron al siguiente edificio.

-"gracias por acompañarme cuando deberías estar entrenando"- comentó el chico observando desde las gradas al grupo de natación en la alberca.

-"tranquilo, tengo un permiso especial en caso de que necesites algo"

-"vaya, así que practicas natación, puedo venir a verte de vez en cuando?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

En ese preciso momento al escuchar esas palabras vislumbró un conflicto próximo si la rubia veía al chico allí mientras entrenaba. Un dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella de solo pensarlo. Por otro lado tampoco lo encontraba apropiado, no quería darle luces incorrectas al chico.

-"me temo que no podrás estar entrenando en lo que escojas y venir a la vez"- que rápida y diplomática forma de zafar del tema.

-"jaja, es cierto"- el chico asintió y continuaron..

Luego recorrieron el sector de canchas, donde había una diversidad importante. Observaron un momento cómo jugaban tenis, luego beisbol y se detuvieron en futbol. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Seiya practicar, quien al verle saludó alegremente desde lejos con la mano, pero luego se quedó mirando extraño al notar la compañía de la chica, debía ser el sujeto del que Haruka le había comentado. Esperaba que no pasaran por la pista de al lado para evitar un conflicto.

En eso mismo pensaba la chica al desviar el recorrido y evitar la pista de atletismo, pero no pudo evitar que el chico notara el desvío.

-"y que hay ahí?"

-"la… solo la pista de atletismo"- dijo tratando de retomar el camino que ella trazaba.

-"vaya, quien es esa persona tan rápida?... Tenoh? No lo puedo creer"- se acercó a las gradas para ver de cerca.

Michiru en cambio soltó la respiración bajando sus hombros derrotada, caminando para alcanzar al chico. El equipo se encontraba dando un par de vueltas a la pista de manera veloz.

-"corre muy rápido, no crees?"

-"si… Haruka es la mejor"- sintió la leve sonrisa en su rostro al decir esas palabras con un dejo de orgullo y admiración.

Mientras la rubia completaba la última vuelta llegando como era habitual en primer lugar, con una amplia diferencia. Recibió instrucciones y felicitaciones de su entrenador al hacerle notar el tiempo de llegada. Mientras iba por una toalla y su botella notó la presencia de ambos en las gradas. Su mirada se volvió de hielo en un segundo. Borró todo sentimiento de remordimiento anterior para volver a reemplazarlo por un odio ciego. La sola imagen de uno al lado del otro le revolvía el estómago.

El chico notó la mirada, sonriéndole de vuelta de manera suspicaz, mientras la chica se incomodaba caminando para salir de allí. El chico al notar la ausencia caminó para alcanzarla. Haruka apretó la botella con fuerza.

-"Tenoh, una vuelta más, te parece?"

La respuesta de la rubia fue tirar con enojo la botella a un lado y correr con fuerza una vuelta más sola, sin esperar al resto.

Después de unos minutos se sentía más relajada, pero no menos fastidiada. La sonrisa del chico le cabreaba, como si supiese que hace unas horas por su culpa había discutido con Michiru, aunque era lógico que el chico ni siquiera advirtiese la real relación entre ellas.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a las duchas para dejar que el agua le relajase. Una vez lista salió de las instalaciones se detuvo brevemente al encontrarse con una sorpresa, una desagradable, Chris se encontraba esperándole a la salida. Frunció el ceño.

-"que haces acá?"

-"así que Haruka Tenoh es la numero uno en atletismo, supe que incluso han publicado de ti y tu prometedor futuro deportivo. Aunque también dicen que tus vicios amenazan con esos proyectos"

-"que fastidio, viniste solo a eso?"

Era la primera vez desde aquella ocasión en el restaurant que no hablaban directamente ambos.

-"qué demonios haces en mi escuela"- dijo antes de recibir una respuesta.

-"francamente no tenía la más mínima idea que ibas en esta escuela, me sorprendí tanto como tú aquel día. Y debo decirlo, te subestimé. No me bastaron muchos días para darme cuenta del poder de tu presencia en este lugar. Tu sólo nombre genera alboroto"- la rubia escuchaba seria. –"no comprendo, no haces más que comportarte de manera irresponsable y libertina, no tienes nada de positivo y todos te respetan y admiran. Todo ese poder gratuito… lo quiero. Ya verás cómo tu nombre será olvidado, solo recordarán el apellido Tenoh por tu padre, mientras el mío será recordado por mi nombre"

El chico sintió que ya había dicho todo lo que quería y se dio la vuelta para irse. Mientras la rubia aún tenía algo importante que aclarar.

-"es por eso que utilizas a Michiru?"- prácticamente gritó.

-"ah? Michiru?"- volteó confundido. –"que tiene que ver Michiru en esto'"

Por la expresión del chico comprendió del todo que no tenía ni siquiera una ligera sospecha de lo que sucedía entre ellas. El problema era que su impulso le costaría darle una ventaja a su ahora abiertamente enemigo, el exponerle la importancia de Michiru para ella.

-"vaya… la niña tiene miedo que le quite a su mejor amiga? Eso es tan de chicas, jaja… a veces olvido que eres una"- se burló para luego irse.

Maldijo por toda la situación, pero todo el asunto parecía ser menos en comparación a la idea del rubio cerca de Michiru ahora con aquella información. Esa sola idea nublaba cualquier clase de defensa a su poder en la escuela.

Con aquella frustración, que además le recordó la pequeña discusión de hace unas horas fue a la salida con su bolso de equipo para encontrarse con Michiru. Y allí se encontraba ella en el umbral de la salida, acompañada de Lita.

-"hola… te voy a dejar?"- preguntó algo tímida.

-"hoy no, iré a la casa de Lita"

-"Iré a despedirme de las chicas y vuelvo"- dijo la recién nombrada para darles una breve privacidad.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza en señal de despedida y esperó hasta que la chica se fuese para dirigirse a Michiru.

-"es por lo de hace un rato?"

-"no Haruka, voy a su casa para terminar un trabajo que debemos entregar"- dijo sin el tono molesto que había pensado emplear, ese que desechó inmediatamente de su cabeza al ver la expresión de cachorro herido de la rubia al preguntar.

Silencio. Ambas miraban a cualquier lado no encontrando nada más que decir, nada que les hiciera entrar en el tema. La llegada de la pelicastaña fue casi un alivio, se despidieron con una distancia poco habitual en ellas y cada una se fue por su propio camino en direcciones opuestas.

.

Dos figuras blancas chocaban sus espadas de esgrima con agilidad, evadiendo el reiterado intento de toque del opositor. Pero una de las dos figuras se mostraba más torpe y errática, la cual a los segundos fue tocada por la espada rival.

-"hoy no estás en el juego Haruka"- reclamó su padre sacándose la careta. –"frustrada por algo?"- atacó ahora sin la máscara a la figura adversaria.

-"no es de tu incumbencia"- sintió el toque y sacó su máscara también, tirándola lejos con molestia. Atacó.

-"entonces no me equivocaba, si ocurrió algo. La escuela?"- esquivó sin problemas. –"problemas con alguien?"- volvió a esquivar y ahora empujó, haciéndole chocar contra la pared. –"anda, habla"

Un toque. El rostro de enojo de la rubia.

-"ese idiota"- dijo entre dientes, lo suficiente para que su padre escuchara.

-"entonces, si eran problemas con alguien"- le dio su espacio, distanciándose para volver en posición para otra ronda. –"si no tienes la cabeza puesta en el juego no ganaras"- parecían tener doble intenciones las palabras.

-"todo estaba bien antes de que él llegase"-dijo como si ignorase el juego, apartándose de la pared para volver a su posición.

-"quién?"

-"un chico, no te interesa"- contestó de mal humor, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. El hombre levemente sonrió.

-"problemas de amor con aquel chico?"- atacó buscando respuesta.

-"ni aunque fuese la última persona del planeta"- contraatacó sin éxito.

-"entonces te molesta su presencia? Te hizo algo?"- no dejó que la rubia respondiese. –"te sientes amenazada?..."

-"… yo no me sie…"- fue interrumpida con el continuo ataque.

-"no deberías dejar que nadie te provocara esa sensación, y deberías hacérselo saber"- el ceño de la rubia se iba frunciendo cada vez más. –"dejarás que se burle de ti? Dejarás que tome de ti lo que te pertenece?"

Iba avanzando y presionando en medida que la rubia se iba frustrando, adivinando en qué acertaba por la reacción de la rubia. Los movimientos de Haruka se hacían más erráticos pero con mayor coraje.

-"entonces intenta tomar lo que es tuyo? Lo dejarás con tal facilidad?"

La respiración de la rubia se aceleraba, y su frustración iba en aumento al no acertar ningún ataque, sumado a las palabras de su padre.

-"vamos, eres más que esto… perderás contra ese chico?"

-"noo"

El grito vino acompañado de un ataque totalmente fuera de regla, el cual dañaría a su contrincante de tocarlo. Pero Tatsui sabía que algo así vendría, y el ataque era agresivo pero malo, propio de la irracionalidad que sentía su hija. Esquivó a un lado e inmediatamente atacó a la rubia, haciendo que su espada rozara el pómulo izquierdo de Haruka, provocando un leve rasguño. La pelea terminó allí, con una rubia estática y su padre mirándole con tranquilidad luego de tal lección.

-"eres una Tenoh, y debes hacerle saber a quién te moleste. Nadie debiese ser una amenaza para ti, y menos frustrarte de esta manera. Supongo que es todo por hoy"

La rubia trató de controlar su respiración y asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Por un momento las palabras y su enojo le cegaron y sólo pensó en lastimar a quien le hablaba. Luego el ardor en su mejilla le hizo despertar y dar cuenta de que su padre tomaba una botella de agua con tranquilidad para luego irse, dejándole sola en aquel salón.

.

-"no entiendo cómo te pudiste lastimar practicando esgrima"- comentó la chica mientras ponía una bandita en la mejilla de la rubia.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en una banca en el patio trasero de la escuela, aprovechando el cambio de hora para la siguiente clase.

-"le sacamos la punta para practicar. No es nad…auch"

-"perdón. Deberían tener más cuidado"

-"si… de no ser porque este rasguño fue con toda la intención, viejo idiota"- gruñó.

-"que? no fue un accidente?"- preguntó confundida.

-"con Tatsui Tenoh nada es un accidente, Michiru"

La chica mantuvo silencio pensativa mientras guardaba las cosas en el pequeño estuche botiquín que siempre traía en su bolso.

-"Haruka…"- la voz atrajo la atención de la nombrada. –"… no quiero que discutamos por tonterías como esas"

-"yo… tampoco"- respondió de manera casi inaudible.

Un grupo de chicas pasó a un lado de ellas impidiéndole algún gesto conciliador que delatara su relación. Al cabo que ya se fueron el timbre sonó para que volviesen a sus clases. La rubia sólo atinó a abrazarle, siendo correspondida, así tratando de dejar atrás el mal rato. Mientras estaban abrazadas la chica pudo sentir como Haruka se reía levemente.

-"notaste que fue nuestra primera pelea?"

-"espero que no sean seguidas"

Dejó de sentir la risa de la rubia, por lo que volteó a verle y notar cómo su expresión había cambiado viendo fijamente algo. Era Chris que les miraba a un par de metros de ellas, quien iba camino a su clase pero al verles se detuvo.

-"vamos Tenoh, deja de molestar a Michiru y déjala ir a su clase"- bromeó con esa segunda intención que irritaba a la rubia.

La chica solo cerró los ojos pudiendo avecinar lo que vendría. Pudo notar como la rubia se tensó y cambió a esa expresión que lograba asustarla.

-"no te metas donde no te llaman idiota"- la chica tomó su mano en señal de que evitara un conflicto.

-"vamos, no te enojes, solo era una broma"- respondió con relajo que contrastaba al de la rubia. –"buenos días Michiru"

-"buenos días Christopher"

-"vamos, sabes que puedes llamarme Chris"- respondió sonriendo.

-"no deberías tratar con tanta confianza a Michiru, es desagradable"

-"está bien Christopher, prefiero llamarte así"- se adelantó la chica en un intento de detener otra discusión.

-"sabes Haruka, debes ser probablemente la amiga más asfixiante que hay, deja que Michiru haga lo que deseé y deja de hablar por ella"

En ese momento recordó las palabras de su padre y un nuevo brillo se posó en sus ojos, su ceño se relajaba al igual que su postura.

-"no se trata de querer hablar por ella, eso solo que me fastidia que estés cerca de mi chica"

Al decir eso levantó el mentón, ante la mirada sorprendida tanto del chico como de Michiru, quien ensanchó rápidamente los ojos, tratando de entender si había escuchado bien, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleró y la sangre subió hasta su rostro. Una risa nerviosa se escuchó por parte del chico.

-"jaja, tu… tu chica? Bromeas, verdad?"

-"claro que no. Michiru es mucho más que mi amiga"- tomó con orgullo a la aun aturdida chica por la cintura. –"… ella es mi novia"

-"eso… es imposible, una locura. Michiru, es cierto?"- la recién nombrada salió de sus pensamientos y se acercó nerviosamente al chico.

-"Chris… Christopher, te puedo pedir que seas discreto con esto. Nadie más lo sabe"

El chico guardó silencio, aun tratando de procesar esta información que le tomó mal parado. Veía el rostro preocupado de la chica frente a él, mientras tras ella podía ver a Haruka con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-"claro… wow, esto no me lo imaginé, pero cuenta con mi silencio. Hablamos luego, iré a mi clase"- dijo aun aturdido despidiéndose de la chica, mientras esta daba un leve suspiro de alivio.

-"nos vemos"

Una vez que el rubio se fue, la chica comenzó a sentir cómo el coraje se apoderaba de ella. Volteó para encontrarse con Haruka que aún mantenía esa mirada satisfecha.

-"te das cuenta lo que has hecho?"- dijo tratando de contener su molestia.

-"que? te molesta que sepa que estás conmigo?"

-"acordamos que no le contaríamos a nadie, y tu simplemente en un arranque de superioridad lo dijiste sin siquiera consultármelo. Como fuiste capaz!"

-"vamos… Michiru lo siento, lo hice sin pensar"

-"no, y ese es el problema, si lo hiciste pensando en algo, en ganar. Y decidiste usarme de trofeo para tu rivalidad con él"

"hey, espera… eso no es cierto"

La descripción de Michiru sonaba mucho más terrible a como lo vio ella hace unos segundo, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía algo de razón, por lo que no supo cómo justificarse.

-"entonces qué? En que pensabas en contarle"- apresuró una respuesta.

-"en que si él sabía de lo nuestro tal vez dejaría de entrometerse… y pues, no sé"- se encogió de hombros.

-"eres una egoísta… estoy tan enojada que no puedo siquiera mirarte en este momento, nos vemos"

-"no no… Michiru espera, ya dije que lo siento. No te vayas"- trató de detenerle.

-"Haruka, estoy molesta, lo suficiente para decir o tomar una decisión que tal vez me vaya arrepentir después. Así que por favor déjame sola"

El tono de la chica fue tan firme y conteniendo algo más, que por temor a tal advertencia la rubia decidió no insistir, dejándole ir a su clase.

El día transcurrió y la posibilidad de que el rubio hablara acerca de lo de esa mañana atormentaba a Michiru. Debía asegurarse de que Chris mantuviera el secreto, pero éste parecía evitarla durante todo el día, pues no logró encontrarle. En la hora de la salida la rubia trató de buscarle para llevarle a algún lugar y así conversar, pero apenas Michiru le vio en el pórtico, siguió por otro camino, acompañada de su amiga.

-"oye, ocurrió algo con Haruka?"

-"no, porqué lo preguntas Lita"

-"vamos, no me engañas Michiru, es el segundo día que no te vas junto a ella. Desde que están juntas que eso no ocurre"

-"vamos al café de siempre y conversamos"

La rubia vio cómo se alejaban ambas. Lanzó un suspiro de derrota, otra vez se iría sola a su casa con el sabor amargo de una discusión con Michiru. Y tenía la sensación de que ambas habían sido su culpa. No, ambas discusiones tenían el mismo nombre, Christopher.

.

Había evitado encontrarse con la chica durante todo ese día. Aun no podía creer que la chica que le gustaba estaba saliendo nada menos que con Haruka Tenoh, no visualizó ese escenario ni en sus peores pesadillas. El recordar su mirada de victoria le atormentaba, no podía ser posible. Había sido un golpe bajo del cual no estaba preparado.

Una vez en su estudio, aflojó su corbata y tiró su maletín sobre su escritorio. Se sentó en la silla y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa para poder descansar su frente en sus manos. Suspiró. Su orgullo estaba lastimado, trataba de olvidar aquellos ojos verdes mirándole con triunfo.

No… no perdería. Tomó aire y trató de despejar su mente. Él no perdería, pensaría una forma en la que él mirara con triunfo. Podía visualizarse con Michiru, la chica que atraía su atención y que coincidentemente estaba con Haruka, eso la destrozaría. Esa sería la mejor forma de atacarle.

Su mente se aclaró. Debía usar la cabeza con estrategia, algo que se diferenciaba de Haruka. Se pasó horas analizando cómo debía proceder y actuar.

Al día siguiente se le veía más sereno, aunque con un par de ojeras. Se miró al espejo una vez más, asegurándose que no se notara algo desalineado. Una vez listo salió del baño de hombres y se dirigió al patio con andar relajado. Saludo a un par de chicos, otro par de chicas y vio a lo lejos a Michiru, quien conversaba con una compañera. Pensó en devolverse, pero notó como Michiru le vio y comenzó a dirigirse hacia él.

-"hola Michiru"

-"hola Christopher. Podríamos hablar?"

-"supongo que tiene relación con lo que sucedió ayer"-la chica asintió. –"bien, que tal si compramos un par de cafés y vamos al patio trasero"

La chica agradeció la disponibilidad y en un par de minutos se encontraban ambos sentados con un vaso de café.

-"Christopher, verás… es cierto. Haruka y yo tenemos una relación que va más allá de una amistad"

-"aun no puedo creerlo, llevan mucho tiempo?"

-"no mucho, pero la verdad no me gustaría entrar en muchos detalles acerca de nuestra relación. Pero por lo que puedes imaginar esto es un secreto, se suponía que nadie se debiera enterar"

-"¿entonces por qué Haruka me lo dijo?, no parecía darle la misma importancia que la que le estás dando tu ahora"

La chica frunció el ceño, le molestó lo que el chico le comentó, pero más aún que parecía tener razón. Chris se dio cuenta de esa molesta.

-"bien, entiendo, no quieres hablar de tu vida privada. Comprendo. No te preocupes por mí, puedes confiar en que no le diré a nadie"

-"te lo agradezco mucho Christopher, enserio"

El chico estiró su mano para estrecharla con la chica. Al hacer eso notó cómo a lo lejos pasaba la rubia, quien notó cómo ambos conversaban. Haruka puso esa expresión de enojo que parecía alimentar el ego del chico. Sonrió satisfecho. Un intercambio de miradas que la chica no parecía advertir.

Entonces lo pensó, pasar de esta situación a su favor. Tenía a su lado y alcance a quien no solo le gustaba, sino era la debilidad de la rubia. Tenía a su lado a quien de alguna u otra forma, le confiaba su más personal secreto. Puso la mano en el hombro de la chica, sabiendo que le veía su enemiga, y sabiendo lo que provocaba en ella.

Haruka se encontraba pasando con sus amigos cuando notó la cercanía y gesto de ambos. Se tensó por completo.

-"vaya, al parecer Michiru encontró a un osado enamorado que no le tema acercarse"

Comentó despreocupado Yaten, pero calló inmediatamente al ver cómo el pelinegro le daba una mirada asesina. Al ver que la rubia se tensaba más y no dejaba de mirar a la pareja conversar, y la mirada de sus amigos notó que no debió comentar aquello.

-"jaja buena esa broma Yaten. Sí que tienes imaginación"- comentó Taiki.

-"si, solo bromeaba. Además Michiru no le haría caso a ese chico. Además es menor"- trató de enmendar.

No hubo respuesta, pues la rubia se debatía en ir a interrumpir la conversación o no, más aun cuando el chico se encontró con su mirada. Pero se detuvo, arruinaría más las cosas con Michiru.

-"seguro debe de estar solo molestándola"- comentó el pelinegro.

Pero la rubia no respondió, solo se fue enojada, pues si seguía un segundo más mirándoles no podría controlarse.

Esa tarde la rubia iría si o si por Michiru, debían conversar sobre lo ocurrido, pues si dejaba de hablarle un día más la rubia simplemente no aguantaría.

La esperó fuera de su salón en la última clase para asegurarse de que no huyera. La chica se sorprendió cuando le vio esperándole.

-"saliste temprano de tu clase?"

-"no, no entré. Michiru podemos hablar?"- la chica suspiró, parecía querer evitar la inminente conversación.

-"claro, vemos a alguna parte?"

La rubia asintió y fueron rumbo a un café. Ambas pidieron una taza de té y esperaron a que la camarera se fuera para poder conversar.

-"Michiru, yo… de veras lo siento. No quise hacerte sentir como un objeto, y menos revelarle nuestro secreto a Chris"- otro suspiro de la chica.

-"está bien. Esta mañana hablé con él y prometió no contarle a nadie y ser discreto"- una ola de celos le invadió a la rubia.

-"claro, como no. Tuviste que darle algo a cambio?"- atacó.

-"Haruka! No te perm…"

-"permiso, aquí están sus pedidos"- interrumpió la camarera.

Silencio. Así permanecieron el resto del tiempo.

.

Pasaban los días y la cercanía entre el extranjero y la chica frustraban cada vez más a la rubia. Y es que ahora Michiru decía que no podía negarse a algún favor que el chico le pidiese, y a Haruka se le hacía cada vez más evidente que el chico lo hacía para enfurecerla.

Por otro lado la chica se angustiaba cada vez que había un problema. Sentía no hacer nada malo y que la rubia no hacía para nada fácil su esfuerzo por mantenerlo en secreto.

-"es que acaso no ve que si ayudo a Christopher es para evitar que hable?"- se desahogó.

-"esa Haruka es una verdadera idiota. Su actitud sólo empeora todo"- comentó molesta Lita.

-"… además…"- susurró, dudando si comentarlo.

-"que sucede, Michiru"

-"su mirada… esa mirada que a veces pone con Christopher me angustia. Me recuerda a cuando sucedió mi confusión con Seiya, como si en cualquier momento reventase y… no quiero volver a ver a esa Haruka de nuevo"

-"eso no puede ser bueno Michiru, si están juntas no deberías sentirte de esa manera. Deberías hablar con ella"

Iban a continuar conversando del tema cuando llegaron los cuatro acompañados de las chicas a sentarse a su lado.

-"ahh… como me aburre la clase de historia"- reclamó Yaten.

-"un poco de cultura no te vendría mal"- le reclamó Taiki.

-"tengo toda la cultura que necesito"

-"eso no te lo crees ni tu"- dijo Seiya, todos rieron excepto el aludido. –"vamos, Haruka no está así que alguien tenía que decirlo" – eso llamó la atención de Michiru.

-"a propósito, la han visto?"- preguntó Serena.

-"ustedes que son chicas debiesen saberlo, hay fechas en las que las mujeres están más susceptibles… Haruka debe estar en esas, está insoportable"- soltó casi con molestia Yaten.

Seiya miró de reojo a Michiru, se notaba algo preocupada pero lograba ocultarlo bien. Se había enterado de lo ocurrido por boca de su amiga, aunque lo explicó de manera escueta le fue suficiente para comprender la situación. El problema es que la rubia estaba tan alterada y ofuscada que no pudo siquiera darle un consejo o calmarle. Y tenía esa mirada a cuesta, aquella que le develaba que en cualquier momento estallaría. Tenía miedo, pues en ese estado de parcial ceguera podía hacer algo de lo cual se arrepintiese y arruinara la relación o algo peor. Pero no podía comunicárselo a MIchiru, pues se suponía que él no sabía nada. Entonces recordó la pregunta de Serena, ¿Dónde estaba?

.

-"Haruka Tenoh, que sorpresa"- dejó su libro de lado.

-"creí haber sido clara. Michiru está conmigo y no te quiero en medio"

-"pues no estoy en medio Haruka, solo estoy a su lado para asegurarle que puede confiar en mí. Ahora lo que no me queda claro es cómo demonios alguien como Michiru puede estar contigo"

-"eso no te incumbe. Ya basta! Deja de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben! Eres como una maldita carga que nos fastidia constantemente"- comenzaba a perder la compostura.

-"claro que me incumben, tú me involucraste en ellos, recuerdas?"- comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber hablado. –"me pregunto cómo reaccionarían sus padres si lo supieran… o Tatsui Tenoh"- en ese momento la rubia se exaltó y le tomó por el cuello, mientras el chico aún mantenía su sonrisa.

-"si dices una palabra maldito bastardo juro que…"

-"Haruka!"- la voz de Seiya le interrumpió. –"no no… Haruka, suéltalo"- la rubia después de unos segundos le hizo caso. –"no vale la pena ensuciarte las manos con un niño tan molesto"- le dedicó al nombrado una mirada fría.

-"ahora tienes guardaespaldas Tenoh?"

No logró hablar más cuando el antebrazo del chico se aferró fuertemente del cuello del extranjero, empujándole y arrinconándole contra un árbol.

-"si insistes en molestar verás algo más que un guardaespaldas mocoso"

El tono amenazante y el fuerte agarre logró intimidarlo, deshaciéndose del agarre se arregló el uniforme y marcho, no sin antes voltear.

-"pues fue tu amiga la que me vino a molestar. Sugiero que le pongas un lazo y la amarres"

El pelinegro iba a reaccionar, pero cuando vio que la rubia se lanzó primero, sólo atinó a detenerla para evitar un conflicto, había olvidado por un segundo que había ido para eso.

-"que hijo de puta, juro que lo mataré"

-"ya Haruka, calma. Ya pensaremos en cómo ajustar con él. Por ahora debes tranquilizarte si no quieres problemas en tu relación. Estoy preocupado por ti"

-"deberías preocuparte por él"

-"es precisamente eso. Sabes cómo es Michiru, ella es una persona que va absolutamente por la paz, cómo crees que tomaría el que mates a ese chico, más aun con los problemas que ya tienen"- la rubia comenzó a calmarse.

-"se enojará un par de días luego del funeral, luego volverá a hablarme, lo olvidará y ese idiota pasará a la historia"- el chico rió.

-"me temo que es muy fácil"

.

Así transcurrió dos días, los peores tanto para Haruka como para Michiru. Nuevamente discutían por la misma razón, pero ese pleito sería distinto a los anteriores, pues discutían una angustiada chica y una contenida rubia. Esa sería la última discusión del día.

-"y porqué tienes que ir con él?"

-"Haruka, ya te lo dije, necesita que le ayude con el sistema de la biblioteca que aun no lo entiende, es todo"

-"y que no tiene compañeros para que le ayuden?"

-"sabes que yo soy su tutora y…"

-"no Michiru, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado buena para ver lo que sucede, él está usándote"

-"… para fastidiarte"- completó. –"puedes dejar de ser tan egocéntrica y dejar de usarme en medio de tu conflicto? Pues si es así me duele más saber que eres tú la que me usa"

-"yo no quiero involucrarte en este conflicto"

-"lo hiciste cuando decidiste contarle acerca de nosotros. Debiese haber visto tu expresión de satisfacción"

Michiru cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y botó el aire. Cómo le desgastaban esas peleas, más aun cuando ella odiaba hacerlo. La situación le provocó esa sensación conocida de angustia que le daban ganas de llorar, por lo que decidió irse y abandonar la conversación.

Mientras Haruka se quedaba con ese dolor que le taladraba la cabeza y el sabor amargo que sentía le envenenaba la sangre. Ese veneno que comenzó a fluir cuando escuchó su voz a su espalda.

-"problemas con el romance?"- escuchó de pronto, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

-"vete si quieres vivir"-respondió sin voltear, reconociendo la molesta voz.

-"escuché la discusión. Que honor haber formado parte de ella"- dijo el rubio con malicia.

-"no te des tanto crédito imbécil, porque por más que te esfuerzas no eres importante para nadie"- volteó abruptamente para responder. El chico frunció el ceño pero luego lo relajó.

-"Solo espera. Será entretenido ver cuando esta escuela me alabe"

-"como quieras. Suerte con tu patético sueño"- volteó desinteresada para irse. No era precisamente poder lo que le preocupaba en ese momento.

-"creo que estoy interesado en Michiru"- esas palabras encendieron la mirada de la rubia, haciéndole detener. –"hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, nos llevamos tan bien que es imposible no sentirse atraído. Debería agradecértelo, desde que me revelaste tu relación con ella nos hemos acercado mucho más, ella confía en mí su preciado secreto, cada día con más entusiasmo. Ahh si… podría asegurar que a ella le sucede lo mismo"

-"con ella no te metas!"- gritó irracionalmente. El chico sonrió al notar que había cumplido su cometido, enfurecerla. La rubia lo notó, por lo que trató de calmarse y tomar su postura dominante habitual. –"eres un niño bastante ingenuo al pensar que ella siquiera pueda verte"

-"qué? Piensas que si quisiera conquistarle te elegiría a ti? Seguiría contigo?"- preguntó con una sonrisa despectiva.

-"sin dudarlo ni un segundo"- respondió con plena seguridad tanto es sus palabras como en su mirada.

-"Te tienes mucha seguridad, eh? Pero espera, creí que a Michiru le gustaban los chicos"- pudo ver en los ojos verdes cómo perdían compostura. Siguió. -"así lo era en su antigua escuela. Espera, no le gustaba tu amigo Seiya?"- añadió con malicia.

La rubia quedó estática sin saber que responder a ello. Él claramente estaba informado, pero eso no pareció llamar su atención, sino a la afirmación que terminó por derrumbar toda confianza. El chico sonrió satisfechamente, lo había conseguido.

-"al parecer tengo más oportunidad de la que pensabas. Tú puedes ser novedad para ella, pero como toda moda pasa, al fin y al cabo le gustan los hombres. Qué bueno serlo, no?"

No respondió, pareció perder contacto con el mundo real cuando escuchó las palabras de aquel chico, para perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

Chris levantó el mentón y caminó alejándose de quien veía como su enemiga. A paso lento fue dejándola atrás, sin poder disimular su sonrisa.

-"Mcgregor - 10, Tenoh - 0"

.

Ambos salían de la biblioteca, el chico con par de libros conseguidos gracias a Michiru. Conversaban alegremente acerca de la tarea que el chico, que coincidentemente había tenido la chica el año pasado, por lo que le daba datos e ideas para poder hacerla. Caminaron por el jardín rumbo a los lockers.

-"si lo pones de esa forma no debiese ser tan difícil. Gracias Michiru, sin tu ayuda no podría hacer esta tarea. Te imaginaras que historia no es mi fuerte, no estoy muy familiarizado con los acontecimientos Japón"

-"no hay problema, pronto te acostumbrarás Chris"

-"lo dijiste"

-"perdón quise decir Christopher, estaba algo distraída"-pasó la mano por su frente, la pelea de la mañana le había dejado fuera de foco.

-"vamos, dilo de nuevo sempai"

-"no me llames a… sí"

Su incipiente sonrisa se apagó al ver a unos metros de ellos a Haruka. Pero no fue su presencia la que le tomó por sorpresa, fue su expresión. Reconoció esa mirada de antaño, aquella que le provocaba incertidumbre y un escalofrío que volvió a sentir. Esa expresión tan vacía pero a su vez tan cargada, que perturbaban. Esa mirada que inconscientemente le hizo dar un paso atrás.

La presencia de la rubia perturbó e intimidó al chico más de lo que creyó. Más aun cuando, sin perder la expresión, se acercó a él, sin siquiera decir una palabra, sin siquiera respirar.

-"hey Tenoh, que te tr…"

No pudo decir más, pues en un veloz movimiento la rodilla de la rubia se incrustó en el estómago del chico, quitándole la respiración. La chica se sobresaltó.

El rubio soltó todos los libros, cayendo de rodillas para aferrar sus brazos a su estómago, tratando fallidamente de recobrar el aire. Más no pudo, pues en menos de dos segundos la rubia de manera fría tomó el libro más grueso que estaba en el suelo y golpeó con brutalidad el rostro del chico, lanzándolo completamente al suelo, aun tratando de respirar, mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su nariz. Pero eso no pareció suficiente, pues una nueva patada en el estómago se aseguró que él no recobrase el aliento.

El miedo paralizó a Michiru, quien no podía moverse, sintiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba, mientras veía cómo la rubia estaba sobre el chico comenzando a golpearle. Podía ver cómo la rubia mantenía esa expresión fría, carente de razón, enfocada en el chico a quien no paraba de golpear. Esos ojos verdes expresivos que amaba los buscaba pero no estaban. La angustia comenzó a ahogarle, le faltaba la respiración.

-"ya basta"- susurró tan inaudible que ni siquiera ella fue capaz de escucharlo.

-"basta"- ahora pudo escucharse levemente. Haruka continuaba enceguecida golpeando.

-"YA BASTAA!"- gritó fuera de control.

Solo en ese momento la rubia volvió a la realidad, deteniéndose de golpear al chico, quien también miraba a Michiru mientras trataba de volver a respirar bien, abrazando la zona golpeada. Entonces Haruka abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver cómo la chica lloraba sin control, temblando.

-"por qué haces esto Haruka… yo no puedo… cuando tienes esa mirada y pierdes el control… yo… yo… cuando estoy cerca de ti me asfixio"- volvió a romper en llanto ante la mirada sorprendida. –"yo… no puedo"

-"Michiru…"- dijo el chico conmovido por el desesperado llanto

Si bien era cierto lo que quería era que la rubia perdiera el control frente a ella para así exponerse, jamás quiso hacerle llorar de esa manera. Sus sollozos eran desconsolados. Trató de levantarse cómo pudo para ir donde ella, pero las primeras veces no tuvo éxito en ponerse de pie. Luego de unos intentos se levantó y caminó hacia ella, pasando a un lado de una estática rubia.

Michiru solo volteó mientras aun cubría su rostro y comenzó a caminar, necesitaba salir de allí. Chris tambaleante le siguió, aunque lo más probable era que no le alcanzara.

Haruka siguió estática, sola. Fue la última vez en ese día que discutirían y se verían.

.

La rubia se encontraba en su habitación tenuemente iluminada por una pequeña lámpara, pensativa y frustrada, repasando nuevamente lo sucedido. Se encontraba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y su frente descansando en sus palmas. De pronto siente que tocan a su puerta con dos leves golpes. Luego, la manilla girar y la puerta abrirse, asomándose su padre.

-"Haruka, me enteré que golpeaste a un chico hoy"- sentenció.

-"viene un sermón muy largo? No estoy de humor"- dijo más cansada que enojada sin levantar la mirada.

Sintió cómo su padre se acercó a paso lento en silencio, hasta alcanzar ver sus elegantes zapatos. Aun así no levantó la vista.

-"Aleja tus impulsos que solo te nublan y piensa mejor tu jugada. Eso Haruka, es lo que nos diferencia de otros. Para lograr la victoria debes ser estratégica, inteligente"

Pudo sentir que su padre dejó algo en su escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta hasta dejar la habitación. Una vez sola levantó la vista para ver lo que había dejado en su mesa, una carpeta con el nombre de _'Christopher Mcgregor' _en su portada.

.

Luego de dejar la habitación de su hija se dirigió a su estudio. Una vez allí tomó asiento, se puso sus anteojos y abrió su notebook para continuar con su trabajo. Al cabo de unos minutos su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-"Diga"

-"Tatsui, hola habla George"

-"hola, que sucede?"

-"sólo te llamaba para agradecerte que me sugirieras la escuela Mugen para Chris, realmente es la mejor de Japón. Sin tus influencias no habría podido entrar con esa facilidad por estas fechas"

-"no te preocupes George, con gusto ayudar a un viejo conocido. Espero que Chris aproveche la oportunidad"

Dicho esto se despidieron y cortó la llamada.

Tatsui sonrió.

Haruka sólo necesitaba un pequeño impulso para que asumiera su apellido y actuara como tal. El tener un enemigo despertaría en ella esos sentimientos necesarios para ello, la ambición y posesión. Era sólo mover las piezas en el orden correcto. Cómo había dicho antes a su hija, para alcanzar la victoria debía ser estratégico y certero, eso es lo que diferenciaba a un Tenoh.

Ajustó sus lentes y continuó en su labor.

Mientras, Haruka en la penumbra de su habitación, después de unos minutos mirando la portada, por fin la tomó. Abrió para ver la primera hoja con una fotografía del chico de su antigua escuela, y leer la información personal y útil de su enemigo.


	25. Tal vez nos precipitamos

25. Tal vez nos precipitamos

.

Su mente se bloqueó y aun no paraba de temblar. Se detuvo en un pilar, se sentó en una de las bancas y escondió su rostro en sus manos para tratar de calmarse. Aun así le era inexplicablemente imposible, el recordar la situación le traía una nueva ola de angustia. Unos minutos después sintió una mano apoyando su hombro. Alzó la mirada al notar que era una mujer joven, cabellos largos observándole. La bata blanca le indicó que era la enfermera de la escuela.

-"te sientes bien"

La chica no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza tratando de calmarse y limpiar las lágrimas con disimulo. La mujer miro al pasillo comprobando que no había nadie a la vista.

-"pues no luces bien, te ves algo perturbada. Vamos, por qué no me acompañas a enfermería para que tomes un respiro y te calmes"

Michiru iba a responder con una negativa, pero el rostro de la enfermera le calmo, notó que sus manos dejaron el temblor que hace un rato le acompañaba. Michiru se levantó y le siguió hasta enfermería, donde la mujer cerró la puerta.

-"puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras… una taza de té?"

-"bueno… gracias"

-"no hay de qué, solo espero que te sientas mejor"- comentó mientras preparaba dos tazas. –"cómo te llamas?"

-"Michiru"

-"mucho gusto, me llamo Setsuna"- dijo entregándole la taza.

-"gracias"

La chica guardó silencio mientras veía el líquido de la taza con tristeza. Aun no podía olvidar lo recién sucedido. Su estómago le dolía cada vez que la expresión de Haruka volvía a su mente.

-"no tienes la obligación de contarme, pero debió suceder algo importante para tener esa reacción. Parecías muy perturbada. Tal vez quieras desahogarte"- cortó sus pensamientos la voz de la enfermera.

-"yo… es una historia larga"- solo se limitó a decir. Vio cómo la mujer tomó una silla para tomar asiento frente a ella.

-"tengo tiempo"- respondió con una sonrisa.

-"es… complicado"- volvió a decir vagamente. La mujer soltó una leve risa.

-"entiendo que te incomode que sea parte del personal de la escuela, pero vamos… tengo solo veintitrés años. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, guardaré el secreto"

Michiru meditó en silencio. Tal vez era arriesgado contarlo, o tal vez le haría mejor. Como fuese, se sentía algo sobrepasada y tal vez un oído no le haría mal.

-"bien… yo… tengo una relación con… con una chica"- dijo con dificultad muy sonrojada, continuando.

Estaba siéndole más difícil de lo que creyó. Si bien Lita también lo sabía, no fue tan complicado puesto que su amiga algo imaginaba, y fue ella después de todo la que lo descubrió, pero contarle a una persona desconocida, sin saber bien la reacción le complicaba. Mientras hablaba le extrañaba que la mujer no mostrara alguna expresión de perturbación, lo que le dio más confianza.

-"espera… cuando dices Haruka, hablas de Haruka Tenoh?"

-"em… si"- afirmó algo confundida.

-"vaya… no tienes idea de cuánto he escuchado ese nombre. Jamás me imaginaría esa faceta en ella"- la chica sonrió.

-"si, bueno, la imagen superficial que todos tienen de Haruka no es como es ella realmente. Yo también tuve mis prejuicios cuando la conocí… pero cuando realmente la conocí simplemente no pude evitar enamorarme"

Sonreía mientras recordaba desde que la conoció, pero esa sonrisa se fue apagando cuando recordó lo de hace unos minutos. La mujer escuchaba atenta a cada palabra.

-"aún se me acelera el corazón al recordarlo. Verle así… yo no pude evitar temblar. Y cuando le golpeó así mi cuerpo se entumeció, simplemente no pude evitar llorar. Realmente me fue inevitable"

-"Michiru, tú le tienes miedo a Haruka?"- la chica le vio sorprendida ante tal pregunta.

-"ah?"

Michiru se quedó mirándole tratando de entender la pregunta. Volvió la vista al suelo meditándola. ¿Tenerle miedo? ¿Cómo podía amar a una persona a quien le tiene miedo? No pudo responder la pregunta porque cayó en cuenta que no sabía la respuesta.

.

No dejó de pensar en lo sucedido en todo el día. Por la noche estaba agotada, más el sueño no venía por ella. Repasó las últimas semanas, tal vez debió mantener una lejanía con Christopher desde el principio, tal vez eso habría evitado lo ocurrido. Tal vez debió hablar con la subdirectora y explicarse que no podría hacer esa labor. Tal vez debió quedarse con Haruka en vez de ayudarle al chico con la búsqueda de sus libros. Tal vez… Tal vez. Su cabeza se llenaba de tal vez.

Pero no. Ella no había hecho nada malo, no lo sentía así. Si le ayudó fue porque la subdirectora le había pedido aquella tarea, porque comprendía la dificultad de ir a un país completamente distinto a estudiar, con un sistema e idioma distinto, porque trataba de ser amable cada vez que el chico pedía un favor, porque después de que el chico se enteró de su relación con Haruka no podría negarse a un favor.

Después de esa seguridad en sus pensamientos se volvían a esfumar para volver nuevamente a "tal vez"

.

El principio del día había sido un infierno para él. Además de aun tener la nariz hinchada, tuvo que aguantar cada vez que le preguntaban quien había sido que le golpeó, para luego ver la expresión de cada quien al escuchar por respuesta Haruka Tenoh. Algunos le daban la razón y apoyo, mientras que la mayoría respondía a favor de la rubia. Cómo la odiaba.

Pero a los minutos sonreía al pensar en cómo ella lo debía estar pasando. Muy pronto se encargaría de que todos aquellos que opinaban que Tenoh era aún genial cambiaran de opinión. Sentía que había desatado en Haruka algo incontrolable, que la llevaría a un comportamiento errático y que simplemente se desenmascararía sola. Allí terminaría con todo lo que había construido en estos años y él tomaría el control de las masas. Pero para ello debía asegurar aquella inestabilidad emocional de la rubia acercándose a Michiru, cosa que no le desagradaba en absoluto, después de todo esa chica le atraía de sobremanera.

Además algo en él había cambiado en la forma de verle desde ayer. Al verla llorar de esa forma tan desconsolada luego de la reacción de la rubia, sintió el impulso de abrazarla y evitar que siguiera llorando. Era extraño.

La vio salir de su clase, momento perfecto para hablar del día anterior y mostrar una postura para mantener relaciones.

-"Hola Michiru"

-"Christopher, hol…"- no terminó la palabra al notar su rostro. –"Dios, tienes el rostro muy hinchado… lo lamento"

-"tranquila, ya pasará. Aun no puedo creer que Tenoh fue capaz de ello. Siguen juntas después de lo que ocurrió?"- preguntó con desagrado.

-"em… con respecto a eso. Lamento mucho que te vieras involucrado en medio de esto, pero creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos. Quiero evitar problemas mayores, y evitártelos a ti también, por el bien de todos"

-"que hablas? Y que hay de tu deber? Aún queda una semana de tutoría"

-"creo que ya conoces suficiente la escuela"

-"no me dirás que aun sigues con ella?"- reiteró la pregunta no contestada. Su desagrado era mayor.

-"Enserio Christopher, eso no te incumbe. Si me disculpas debo ir a mi siguiente clase, lo siento"

Sin esperar que dijera más la chica se fue, ante un desconcertado chico. No podía creer que reaccionara así, fuera de todo pronóstico. Él pensó que al desenmascarar a Haruka frente a la chica, eso acabaría y él quedaría como una víctima la cual recibiría atención al Michiru sentirse culpable por la actitud de Haruka. Pero no fue así, simplemente cortó relaciones. Su mañana definitivamente no parecía mejorar.

Pero su tarde se arregló al averiguar que en todo ese día ninguna de ellas se había dirigido la palabra. Eso debía ser señal de que no estaban juntas ya, lo confirmó cuando al día siguiente cuando corroboró que tampoco se hablaban. Sonrió al pensar que aún tenía oportunidad.

.

Michiru por novena vez tomó el teléfono, buscó en sus números frecuentes aquel contacto que siempre marcaba, pero su pulgar se detenía en el botón para llamar. Borró y dejó el teléfono nuevamente en la mesa. Suspiró.

No le vio en todo el día. Fue tan cobarde que siquiera fue capaz de preguntarles a los chicos por Haruka. Simplemente evitó los lugares frecuentes y pidió a Dios no encontrársele. No sabía cómo mirarla a la cara sin rememorar aquella expresión del día anterior. Del solo recordarla se le aceleraba el corazón.

Llevaba tanto rato pensando en ello que casi olvidaba su conversación con Chris esa tarde cuando decidió cortar cualquier relación social con él. Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho antes. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar volver a sus divagaciones de "tal vez".

Al día siguiente tampoco la buscó. Evitó cualquier interrogatorio de Lita, no quería tener que contar lo sucedido, suficiente con sus interrogatorios propias. Solo quería distraerse en algún lugar que no le trajera recuerdos a Haruka. Recordó la enfermería. Pasó prácticamente toda la tarde con Setsuna tomando té y platicando de otros temas, tratando de conocerle más y evitar repensar en el tema.

Y así contaba tres días en que no sabía absolutamente nada de Haruka. Mientras caminaba por el patio vio por última vez su celular, ninguna llamada perdida. Suspiró.

_-"tal vez si la llamo"-_ pensó.

Pero nuevamente se detuvo en el botón para marcar. Al no levantar la mirada no notó cómo se avecinaban los chicos.

-"hey Michiru! Que tienes, luces algo estresada"- saludó Yaten, llamando su atención.

-"decaída también"- complementó Taiki.

-"hola chicos. No es nada, solo pensaba en la tarea de mañana"- se justificó.

-"pues no deberías dejar que te agobie tanto, es solo tarea"- comentó el más bajo. Michiru solo sonrió con el comentario.

-"Michiru… ocurrió algo con Haruka?"- preguntó de pronto Seiya acercándose a ella para hablar más bajo. La chica se sorprendió

-"por... porque lo preguntas?"- rápidamente se puso nerviosa.

-"bueno… solo pregunto, no es como si supiera algo"- se excusó de inmediato recordando que se suponía él no sabía nada de ellas. –"además, ha estado un poco extraña últimamente"

-"hablan de la golfa?"- de incorporó a la conversación el otro chico. –"ha faltado a más de la mitad de las clases. Al parecer se la pasa en la azotea del ala dos"

-"si, tiene esa actitud que me asusta, ya sabes"- agregó el más alto.

-"uf, te refieres a esa mirada?"- preguntó Yaten. –"esa chica es una bomba con patas que en cualquier momento explota. Mantén tu distancia Michiru"- bromeó el más bajo.

Ambos chicos rieron, menos el pelinegro y la chica, quien daba una fingida sonrisa para aparentar, pero en el fondo aquella broma le preocupó. Los chicos continuaron caminando por el pasillo, dejándole algo inquieta. Camino a la cafetería decidió comer sola, no estaba de humor para sociabilizar con nadie.

-"Michiru"- escuchó la chica frente a ella, era el rubio con su bandeja, que la apoyaba en su mesa para sentarse.

-"Christopher, ya hablamos de esto. No quiero más problemas"

-"lo sé, pero no me daré por vencido. No dejemos que lo que sucedió nos distancie"

-"escucha, tú y yo no somos amigos"- trató de cortar la conversación, pero el chico ya comía de su plato, instalado.

-"vamos, no seas así. Te entretenías cuando estabas conmigo"- bromeó comiendo luego.

-"escucha, harás nuevos amigos de tu grado y…"- pero se detuvo cuando el chico frunció el ceño. –"estás bien?"

Pero el chico no respondió, solo miró extrañado la cuchara, soltándola inmediato y llevándose ambas manos a su cuello, tratando de respirar.

-"Christopher?! Que sucede?"- se levantó alarmada la chica para ir junto a él.

-"t tenía maní… rayos"- dijo apuntando el plato, aun tratando de respirar.

-"y que tien… Dios, no me digas que eres alérgico"- el chico asintió con la cabeza. – "tranquilo, ven conmigo"

Rápidamente tomó su mano y lo guió hasta enfermería. Allí entro sin tocar, encontrando a Setsuna con sus lentes leyendo, quien se extrañó de verla junto a él.

-"Setsuna, comió maní y es alérgico"- dijo sin saludar.

-"vaya, eso puede ser grave"- se sacó sus lentes con calma y se levantó. –"siéntate"- el chico obedeció.

La morena le examinó con tranquilidad mientras anotaba apuntes en cada observación. Luego de unos minutos, ante la expectación del chico y la chica, Setsuna habló.

-"si, efectivamente tienes una reacción alérgica"

-"Setsuna!"- reclamó la chica ante la poca seriedad.

-"bien, bien… no es nada tan grave, por lo que veo ingeriste poco… espero. Tu vía aérea comienza a obstruirse, es por eso que sientes que no puedes respirar, pero no parece ser grave. Ahora, grave será para ti cuando comiences a hincharte, te verás algo divertido"- la cara de horror del chico no se hizo esperar, mientras Michiru se llevaba la mano a su boca sorprendida.

-"como detengo esto"- dijo con dificultad.

-"tranquilo, con una simple inyección de epinefrina y todo resuelto"- se acercó a su escritorio para dejar sus apuntes y lápiz. El chico respiró aliviado. –"ahora, el problema es que no tengo acá una de esas"

-"mque?!"- gritó ya con dificultad.

-"estás bromeando, no?"- preguntó la chica.

-"me temo que no. Tendré que llamar a una ambulancia, aunque en lo que tarde ya te habrás hinchado"

-"Dios, do! do puedo pedmitir que la gente me vea adsí!"

La morena disimuló la risa al escucharlo hablar, notando que sus labios comenzaban a hincharse, mientras llamaba por teléfono. Michiru se acercó a él tratando de calmarlo, pues parecía perder el control.

-"calma, lo importante es que no será nada grave. Por un momento pensé que no podrías respirar, esas reacciones son peligrosas"

-"Michiru, eds grave, la ambulandcia llamará la atendción y toda al edfcuela me verá adsí!"

-"tal vez una bufanda te ayude a cubrir…..eso"- respondió la morena apuntando su boca hinchada, mientras se la entregaba.

-"masd vale que fundcione"- recibió la bufanda y se la puso. –"esd una bufanda horrible"

-"sobreactúas chico, estarás bien. Deberías agradecer que solo sea una hinchazón. Hay gente que muere por esto, sabes? Esperemos que no sea tu caso"

-"dijiste que estaría bien"- la chica se preocupó.

-"depende de cuanto haya comido. Pero no te preocupes, de haber sido más ya estaría muerto probablemente"

-"vaya forma de medir el riesgo"- comentó por debajo la peliverde.

Al cabo de unos minutos le dieron aviso a la enfermera que la ambulancia había llegado, y como había imaginado, curiosos estaban alrededor para ver que ocurría. Michiru lo acompañó hasta el vehículo, quien caminaba rápido y apretando su bufanda para evitar que los curiosos vieran algo.

Mientras subían al chico a la ambulancia, los ojos de los curiosos se posaban en el vehículo y en el chico ingresando. Michiru veía de cerca aun preocupada pero ya aliviada. De pronto vio entre los curiosos la mirada de Haruka, se congeló. Allí estaba ella entre la gente, con su mirada seria, pero con una leve sonrisa ladina de satisfacción. Una leve sonrisa que tal vez decía mucho, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido. Entonces la mirada de la rubia dejó el vehículo y se posó en ella. Su corazón se detuvo. Su expresión era la misma pero su sonrisa se borró.

La ambulancia se fue dejando pasar una corriente de viento que hizo mover los cabellos turquesa. Exacto cinco segundos en que las miradas no titubearon. Michiru sorprendida y Haruka seria. La rubia volteó para perderse entre la gente y abandonar el lugar. Michiru no se movió, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte nuevamente, la incertidumbre le golpeó. ¿Había tenido algo que ver la rubia en esto? Su pregunta no tuvo respuesta, y la incertidumbre aumentó. Ese día tampoco hablaron.

.

Cada paso sonaba como eco, revelando el tamaño de la habitación y la ausencia de alguien más en la casa. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y tiró su maletín a la cama. Lanzó un suspiro acompañado de una leve risa, ver lo ocurrido esa tarde le causó satisfacción. Tomó la carpeta y se sentó en su silla de cuero favorita. Retomó la lectura de la página en que había dejado el día anterior marcada. Releyó la palabra "alergias". Su lectura fue interrumpida por la puerta.

-"señorita Haruka, bajará a comer?"- preguntó una empleada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"no Yui, puedes retirarte"- respondió sin mayor delicadeza.

Reinició su lectura. Por momentos sentía remordimiento y algo en ella le decía que dejara de leer la carpeta, pero al ver la fotografía de Christopher Mcgregor en la página sentía resentimiento renovado.

Mientras a un par de habitaciones de distancia se encontraba Tatsui Tenoh trabajando en el imponente escritorio frente a su portátil. La puerta sonó.

-"Señor"- se presentó el recién llegado.

-"adelante Subaru, sé breve"- dijo a su asistente personal sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-"es acerca de lo que me pidió señor"- captó la atención de su jefe.

-"habla"

-"efectivamente, la señorita Haruka ha estado leyendo la información que le proporcionó, y al parecer ya la está usando"

Tatsui solo sonrió satisfecho, su hija parecía reaccionar frente al estímulo finalmente. Asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, su asistente hizo una reverencia y se retiró. El hombre continuó atendiendo sus negocios, todo debía seguir su curso natural.

.

Al día siguiente se sentía avergonzado de que todos le mirasen. Parecía ser que la voz se corrió y las miradas curiosas indagaban si quedaba aun algo de hinchazón en su rostro. Para su alivio personal su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero la idea no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza, sus dudas acerca de cómo había ido a parar en su plato el maní que podría haberle costado la vida.

-"tiene que ser ella"- pensó en voz alta.

-"quien Chris?"- preguntó su amigo a un lado.

-"Tenoh… estoy seguro que está detrás de esto"

-"no me sorprendería la verdad"

-"ahora lo que no entiendo es cómo se enteró de mi alergia. Jugaremos su juego entonces, acompáñame"

El chico siguió al rubio sin comprender mucho a qué se refería. Una vez que se detuvo frente al casillero de Haruka Tenoh se hizo una idea.

-"ayúdame a abrirlo Arata"

-"qué? olvídalo, tal vez seas nuevo aquí y no te importe, pero a mí no me interesa echarme encima a Haruka Tenoh y al resto de los cuatro"

-"vamos, no seas cobarde, no se enterará que me ayudaste, es solo que yo no puedo con ese candado"

Después de unos minutos logró convencerlo. Otros minutos más y el chico aún seguía batallando con el candado y un alambre.

-"vamos Arata, alguien puede venir, apresúrate"- reclamó.

-"ya está… el casillero es todo tuyo Chris"- dijo el chico apartándose al lograr abrir el candado.

El rubio una vez abierto el casillero comenzó a indagar, tenía que encontrar algo que pudiese usar en su contra, o algo de valor para ella. Entonces su nombre escrito en una carpeta llamó su atención.

-"que es… esto"- ojeó el documento logrando entender de qué se trataba. –"perra tramposa, me ha investigado por completo!"

-"vaya, entonces era cierto, Haruka Tenoh si te está acechando…estás en problemas Chris"

-"ahh?"

-"que si efectivamente estuvo detrás de lo que dices, tarde o temprano llegará directamente a ti, no debiste provocarla, Haruka Tenoh ya ha tenido víctimas, sabes?"

-"a que te refieres?"

-"hace un par de años ella golpeó a un chico de manera brutal. Ese pobre chico se retiró de la escuela el día siguiente, le fracturó algo por lo que recuerdo. Hace menos de un año envió al hospital a un chico que terminó yéndose de la escuela también. Además de que sus amigos siempre la respaldan, eres hombre muerto"

-"espera un segundo… cuéntame más acerca de Tenoh y su reputación"

El chico lejos de asustarse sus ojos se iluminaron. La existencia de esa carpeta, más la fama de la rubia serían claves para lo que se le ocurría, lo que incluía a Michiru.

.

Desde que cruzó miradas con la rubia que estaba inquieta, y la idea de que estuviese detrás de lo que le sucedió a Chris la asustaba. Si estaba tras eso ¿Qué pretendía?

Recordó la pregunta de Setsuna, ¿Le tenía miedo a Haruka?¿Cómo podía continuar si le temía? Una vez en la escuela pasó por fuera de la sala de la rubia. Se sintió tan cobarde, pero desde el incidente con Chris que no cruzaban palabra, no se atrevía.

La pregunta volvía a su mente, ¿Cómo podía continuar si le temía? Ya ni si quiera sabía si aún tenían algo, hace días no hablabas. Aun así su cobardía era mayor y no se atrevía a hablarle primero, y al parecer Haruka tampoco. Se preguntaba ahora que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia, ¿arrepentimiento, rabia, tristeza? ¿Aun pensaba en ella como pareja?

Su mente no había parado de divagar, era tan molesto como cansador. El único relajo que veía cercano era natación. Cómo se había equivocado, pues descubrió que mientras nadaba no se distraía en absoluto del tema.

Peor aún, en la salida de la alberca le esperaba Chris. Michiru sólo soltó el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones y caminó en camino contrario para evitarlo, pero el chico le seguía.

-"MIchiru, sé que me dijiste que no quieres tener nada que ver contigo, pero tenemos que hablar, es enserio"

-"Chirstopher por favor, ya basta"- seguía caminando.

-"se trata de Haruka… se volvió realmente loca. Ella estuvo detrás de mi reacción alérgica, estoy seguro. Te das cuenta que si hubiese comido un poco más tal vez podría haber muerto?"

Michiru se detuvo por unos segundos, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando escuchó aquella declaración. Continuó caminando, pero ahora escuchándole con disimulada atención.

-"… hace días puedo notar cómo me sigue a donde voy, sé que planea algo y es cada vez más drástica"

-"Christopher, es enserio. Además sólo dices disparates"

-"eso crees? Pues tiene una carpeta detallada de mí"- la chica se detuvo para escucharle. –"una carpeta en la que dice datos cómo cuales son mis alergias que podrían incluso causarme la muerte. La vi en su casillero"

Ante el silencio de la chica el extranjero continuó.

-"estuve averiguando con algunos compañeros, esta chica tiene un historial de violencia, sabías que el año pasado envió a un chico al hospital?"

-"si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto"- recordó el episodio y le restó importancia.

-"ah si? Pues sabías que también lo hizo antes, cuando era sólo una niña? Me dijeron que fue brutal y también lo envió al hospital por un simple desacuerdo. Además de cientos de otros conflictos, es capaz de esto y mucho más. ¿Qué tanto la conoces?"

-"lo suficiente"- trató de mostrar seguridad, aunque flaqueaba por dentro.

-"te contó acerca de cómo nos conocimos hace años y de lo que pasó entre nosotros? "- ante el rostro de confusión de la chica él continuó. –"pues tuvimos algo cuando ella estuvo en Nueva York hace años, y en ese entonces ya era violenta, su propio padre lo sabe. Es por eso que ya la ha enviado a tratamientos psicológicos"- notó el rostro de confusión. –"que? no te había contado lo de nosotros? Como puedes confiar en alguien así Michiru?"

La chica quedó algo descolocada con esta nueva información y comenzó a dudar. No podía permitirlo, negó con la cabeza para acabar con esa conversación.

-"déjalo, si? Ya no quiero…"

-"reacciona Michiru! No solo temo por mi seguridad sino también por la tuya. Tú ahora también eres su blanco de mira. Ya no eres su chica y te tiene tanta bronca como a mí en este momento. Siente que la traicionaste y se vengará"

-"Basta, esta conversación se acabó. Y no me sigas"

Sin querer escucharlo más continuó su camino. Si antes tenía cuestionamientos, ahora eran peores. En las siguientes clases no se concentró en absoluto. Pensaba en que debía definitivamente ir a hablar con Haruka, pero la teoría sonaba mejor que la práctica, pues aún no lo hacía.

Ya era el final de la última clase y aún no había hablado con ella. Se iba recriminando cuando escuchó un bullicio en el jardín de atrás de la escuela. Muchos iban murmurando mientras corrían hacia allá. La curiosidad llamó también a ella. Pudo notar una bola de humo y gente viendo la escena. Apuró el paso.

-"Atrás chicos! Atrás"- escuchó a uno de los encargados del jardín.

Una punzada en el corazón sintió cuando reconoció el lugar que se incendiaba. Se hizo paso entre la gente para ver de cerca cómo su "lugar especial", el jardín de ellas era consumido por las llamas, mientras tres funcionarios apagaban el fuego con extinguidores, evitando que el incidente pasara a mayores.

Sintió ganas de llorar e impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Entonces recordó las palabras de la rubia.

"_Ahora que él lo tocó no me queda más que quemarlo"_

Negó con la cabeza incrédula pero perturbada. No, tenía que ser una coincidencia. Levantó la mirada del fuego y pudo verla entre la gente. Haruka miraba con semblante serio hacia el fuego. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de la chica, abrió un poco sus ojos y se fue rápidamente.

MIchiru quedó boquiabierta mientras ya habían apagado todo, quedando solo humeante suelo carbonizado. Después de unos segundos despertó de sus pensamientos siguió por el camino de Haruka, pero no la encontró.

.

Azotó la puerta principal y entró a pasos amplios y apresurados. Se sentía furiosa por lo sucedido hace unos minutos, estaba segura que Chris había estado detrás del incendio en el jardín. Debía vengarse pero estaba muy ofuscada para pensar con claridad.

-"las personas son más débiles cuando están enojadas"

Estaba tan enojada que no notó que su padre le siguió desde que entró y le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

-"papá… no noté que estabas en casa"- solo se limitó a decir para desviar el tema.

-"eso es porque no notas a tu alrededor cuando te ofuscas. Debes trabajar en superar ello. Problemas en la escuela?"

La rubia solo guardo silencio y le miró con enojo, como si estuviese exteriorizando lo que sentía. Desvió la vista.

-"hija, sabes lo que hace caer un imperio? No son los ataques externos sino las debilidades internas"- dijo con serenidad mirándole directamente a los ojos. –"aprende a combatir tus debilidades propias y el mundo será tuyo. Sabrás que hacer"

Haruka sólo le miraba tratando de comprender a cabalidad cada palabra que su padre le decía. Tatsui asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la habitación para darle el espacio necesario.

Una vez sola ya no se sentía tan ofuscada como hace un momento. Pensaba con mayor claridad. Se sentó en su escritorio a meditar. Tomó la carpeta que se titulaba "Christopher Mcgregor" y volvió a hojearla con mayor detenimiento.

Volvió a hojear y releer, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro recorriendo cada palabra. Volteó la hoja y abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que leía. Nueva información, una que no había leído antes, una que llamo su atención y sorprendió.

.

Debía estar preparado para cualquier nuevo ataque de parte de Haruka. Habían pasado dos días desde que se enteró que le vigilaba y aun no atacaba o hacía nada. No importaba, la provocaría más, para ello Michiru era su pieza clave. El problema era que ella lo evitaba y cortaba cualquier tipo de conversación.

-"Chris, me estás escuchando?"- preguntó la chica que tenía al frente.

-"em… pero ahora me voy, lo siento preciosa"

Una chica se le confesaba y el simplemente le ignoraba. Y es que por su mente solo pasaba el volver hablar con Michiru. Estaba desesperado por volver a tener aunque sea una conversación con ella. A veces se preguntaba si comenzaba a gustarle enserio esa chica, pero luego la idea de derrotar a Haruka se hacía más fuerte. Tenía que ser eso.

El problema era que Haruka seguía sin atacar. Le extrañó no lo hiciera después de quemar el jardín para inculparla, después de todo se le había visto a la rubia rondando por allí. Pero no, no sabía nada de ella. Debía presionar.

Decidió acercarse a Michiru través de su tutoría, aún quedaban dos días antes de que acabara.

-"Hola Michiru, te estaba buscando"

-"que sucede Christopher"- su tono trataba de ser lo más monótono posible.

-"sé que acordamos no hablar más pero tengo que pedirte un último favor, perdí mi tarjeta de biblioteca y no sé cómo sacar una nueva"

-"debes ir a biblioteca y llenar el formulario…"- mientras la chica hablaba ambos caminaban. –"… en un par de días te repondrán la tarjeta"

-"gracias, y disculpa molestarte"

-"no hay problema"- se despidió para seguir su camino.

No avanzó más de diez metros cuando escuchó a su espalda al chico gritar su nombre y luego un empujón que la llevó al suelo. Escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose. Cuando levantó la vista vio al chico sobre ella y a un masetero roto a menos de 1 metro de ellos.

-"te encuentras bien?"- preguntó el chico.

-"s si"- algo perturbada respondió. –"que fue eso?"

El chico se levantó para examinar el masetero y mirar hacia arriba. Vio una sombra y frunció el ceño.

-"vino de la azotea… Tenoh"- solo dijo. –"esto se ha pasado"

-"de que hablas"- palideció.

-"no lo ves claro, eh? Está atacándonos, esta vez a ambos. Qué demonios pretendía hacernos, matarnos?!"

La chica solo permanecía en silencio viendo el masetero roto en el suelo. Luego miró al chico furioso que caminaba a paso rápido rumbo a la azotea, probablemente a encontrarse con el autor del ataque, o autora. Michiru ahora miraba hacia arriba, sin encontrar a nadie. Comenzó a caminar completamente en blanco.

-"Michiru, que tal"- preguntó Taiki al encontrarla en el pasillo.

-"bien… Taiki, sabes dónde está Haruka?"

-"Haruka…mmm… se saltó esta última clase, así que debe estar en la azotea. Es lo más seguro"

Sintió un balde de agua fría. ¿Había sido ella? Eso era imposible. Ya no podía seguir con esas dudas, corrió por los pasillos del ala dos, para subir a prisa las escaleras que conducían a la azotea. No había nadie más que Chris.

-"Buscas a Haruka? Ya se fue"- dijo molesto. La chica negó la cabeza con incredulidad.

-"ella no estaba acá. No pudo estar acá"

-"si Michiru, sigue mintiéndote si te es más cómodo. Lo que es yo tomaré cartas en el asunto. Su actitud ya se salió de control"- dijo fastidiado para luego irse. No sin antes mirar de soslayo a la chica y ver su reacción. Conseguía sembrar dudas al parecer.

Sintió ganas de retractarse, solo para borrar esa expresión de angustia de la chica, pero luego borró esa idea.

Bajó las escaleras hasta encontrarse con su amigo. Le sonrió en gesto de agradecimiento por ayudarle.

-"necesito un último favor Arata"

.

Continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la enfermería, su refugio de los últimos días. Tocó la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con Setsuna.

-"Michiru, justo a tiempo para una taza de té"- dijo mientras sacaba otra taza para su invitada.

-"gracias, espero no interrumpir nada"

-"no te preocupes, siempre habrá tiempo para ti. Ten"- le entregó su taza.

Ambas cruzaron un par de palabras triviales para rellenar el silencio. Pero este fue inevitable después de unos minutos.

-"no puedes esconderte por siempre de ella, lo sabes verdad?"- dijo de pronto la morena.

-"lo sé…"

-"vamos, debes tomar confianza y enfrentarla, exigirle explicaciones. Si tus conjeturas son ciertas esto es realmente serio"

-"es que… es imposible que ella este detrás de esto"

-"y eso es lo que realmente crees o quieres creer? Vamos, no puedes pasártela pensando y repensando las cosas, hazle frente y encara tus problemas, no puedes dejar pasar más tiempo"

-"ya ni siquiera sé si tenemos algo! No nos hablamos mutuamente hace ya una semana"

-"por lo mismo! Tienes que…"- pero su discurso fue interrumpido por la puerta. –"que sucedió?"

-"oh Dios"

Entraban dos chicos a enfermería y traían a Chris semiinconsciente. Ambas chicas se levantaron y la morena les indicó la camilla para que dejaran al rubio.

-"que sucedió?"

-"no lo sabemos, lo encontramos así en la escalera"

-"estoy seguro Haruka Tenoh tuvo algo que ver, la vi rondando por el lugar"- comentó el otro.

-"lo dices enserio? Vaya, esto se está saliendo de control, Chris tenía razón"- respondió su otro compañero. –"lo reportarás?"

-"estás demente? Y que me haga lo que le hizo a Chirs, olvídalo"

-"bueno chicos, no me están ayudando mucho"- llamó la atención la enfermera. –"Vamos a ver, un par de golpes…"- comenzó a revisar al chico.

Michiru dejó de escuchar el resto. Esto se había salido de control, debía salir de esa duda. Setsuna tenía razón, tenía que hacerle frente. Salió de la enfermería para encontrarla. Tal vez se había mentido a ella misma al creer no encontrarla, pero en el fondo siempre supo dónde encontrarla, siempre sabría dónde encontrarla. Fue a la azotea, no le encontró. Al jardín trasero, a los restos de su antiguo lugar especial, el jardín donde siempre comía. No se equivocó esta vez. Allí estaba arriba de una rama de un árbol fumando un cigarrillo.

La chica se sentía llena de adrenalina pero no daría un paso atrás. Menos ahora que la rubia ya había notado su presencia. Haruka bajó de la rama con lentitud, expectante a alguna palabra de la chica.

-"fuiste tú?"- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

La rubia botó su cigarrillo y se levantó, con su rostro sin expresión. El corazón de Michiru estaba tan acelerado que pensó que no le permitiría hablar más, eran tantas preguntas, así que solamente habló.

-"tu atacaste a Christopher ayer?"

Entonces el rostro de la rubia se transformó expresando enojo que iba en progreso. Se acercó lentamente a la chica, mientras ella comenzaba a asustarse.

-"Tú… no me hablas hace días y solo rompes tu silencio para defenderlo?"- se acercaba más.

-"q qué? No es eso, yo…"- la chica estaba siendo presa de su nerviosismo y fue rápidamente interrumpida.

-"entonces es eso? Sientes algo por él"- hablaba como si estuviese a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Ya estaba frente a ella. Michiru no entendía lo que Haruka decía, pero el miedo la paralizó y no le permitió aclararlo. Ese destello de confianza se esfumó ante las palabras de Haruka. La mirada de la rubia era tan penetrante y amenazante que la chica sin darse cuenta sintió leves temblores que daba su cuerpo, como el día en que golpeó a Chris, tenía esa misma mirada, solo que esta vez le miraban a ella. Entonces la mano de la rubia tomó su rostro con firmeza.

-"debes tener mucho coraje para enrostrármelo. Sabes lo que arriesgas?"

-"HARUKA!"- una voz masculina y severa llamó la atención de ambas.

Ahí estaba Seiya mirando preocupado la situación, interrumpiendo antes de que su amiga cometiese un error.

La voz de su amigo la trajo de golpe a la realidad dando cuenta de lo que hacía. Su semblante preocupado y de reproche terminó de darle cordura nuevamente. Volteó a la Michiru, quien reflejaba involuntariamente en sus ojos el terror que le estaba provocando. Soltó su rostro inmediatamente y se retiró sin ver más a ninguno de los dos.

Rápidamente el pelinegro se acercó a la chica, quien seguía paralizada. Apoyó sus manos suavemente en los hombros de la chica.

-"Estás bien?"- preguntó preocupado, viendo también por donde se había ido la rubia.

Michiru solo asintió mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban involuntariamente, detalle que Seiya notó. La atrajo hacia él para darle tranquilidad.

Esa tarde Seiya le ofreció llevarla a su casa. Le hablo de otras cosas para tratar de distraerle, pero no parecía dar resultado, pues Michiru parecía seguir perturbada. Esta vez el pelinegro no le habló de la rubia ni justificó su acto como siempre lo hacía. No esta vez.

Una vez en su casa se quedó en su habitación en silencio. Aun no reaccionaba a lo que había ocurrido. Estuvo cerca de una hora recostada boca arriba en su cama, mirando el techo. Su celular sonó notificando que había llegado un mensaje. Solo estiró su mano para alcanzarlo y leer el remitente: _'Haruka'_

"_tal vez precipitamos. No estábamos preparadas para lo nuestro"_

Michiru terminó de leer el mensaje y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Entonces con su antebrazo cubrió sus ojos para comenzar a llorar y dejar salir todo lo que venía acumulando.

.

Llegó a su casa aun perturbada. El sentimiento de culpa y recriminación le inundaba, no sabía de qué habría sido capaz de no haber llegado Seiya, solo vio todo negro.

-"Haruka?"- su padre irrumpió en su habitación. –"el avión saldrá en unos minutos así que me voy. Vine a despedirme"

-"ah? Ahora? … mm… oh si… te acompaño con las maletas"- salió de sus pensamientos caminando hacia la sala, donde estaban las maletas.

-"te noto extraña. Olvidaste que mi vuelo a Alemania era hoy?"

-"si, lo siento, tenía mi mente ocupada en unos asuntos"

-"y los solucionaste?"- la rubia demoró en responder.

-"ya no lo sé"- bajó la cabeza.

El hombre frunció el ceño y puso su usual rostro firme. Su hija no podía darse espacio para dudar, y su reacción le decía que lo estaba haciendo. Ambos caminaron hasta el garaje, donde estaban los empleados subiendo algunas cosas al auto, incluyendo la maleta que antes Haruka cargaba. Entonces el hombre volteó a su hija y puso su mano en el hombro.

-"Haruka, antes que me vaya quiero decirte algo. No dudes jamás de tus objetivos o estos no se cumplirán jamás. Si quieres demostrar que cambiarás cuando debas asumir la responsabilidad de ser una Tenoh, este es el momento para empezar. Demuéstrame que estarás a la altura cuando llegue el momento y te aseguro que no habrá nada que no puedas conseguir"

Haruka sólo le miró en silencio y vio cómo él le daba un leve abrazo de despedida. La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza. Tatsui subió al auto y este se puso en marcha rumbo al aeródromo donde su jet privado le esperaba para su nuevo viaje de negocios.

-"no resultó como quería señor"- comentó su mano derecha.

-"te equivocas Subaru, con esta prueba he podido sacar muchas conclusiones"- sonrió levemente.

-"a que se refiere, después de todo la señorita Haruka no volvió a atacar a ese chico a pesar de tener lo necesario"- Tatsui negó con la cabeza.

-"sabía que no lo haría, no aun. Pero pude verlo Subaru… el apellido Tenoh está dentro de ella, al igual que esa ambición que se necesita. Solo debe aprender a usarlo a su favor, pero tarde o temprano su carácter se curtirá y saldrá a la luz la Haruka Tenoh que debe ser"

El auto siguió su marcha para perderse de la vista de Haruka. Su mirada siguió clavada en la calle, como si esta le diese las respuestas necesarias para toda esta confusión que sentía. Las palabras de su padre le habían dado una nueva perspectiva y por lo tanto mayor confusión al respecto. Por un lado Michiru, por otro Chirstopher y otro su padre, pensar en ellos por separado les daban perspectivas distintas que le hacían bacilar a cada paso que daba. ¿A la altura de quien estaba?

Entró a su habitación desalentada. Dejó su mirada pegada en el objeto que colgaba del perchero: la bufanda que le regaló Michiru en navidad. Caminó a paso lento para tomarla, su expresión se contrajo a una dolorosa. En ese momento se alojó en su mente sólo una certeza dentro de la maraña que tenía en su cabeza: Debía protegerla de todo eso, de ella misma si era necesario.

Tomó aire dolorosamente para atraer algo de valor. Tomó su teléfono y escribió antes de arrepentirse.

"_tal vez nos precipitamos. No estábamos preparadas para lo nuestro"_

Lo que había sucedido esa tarde podría repetirse y tal vez Seiya no estaría esta vez para impedirlo. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa pensando que ya estaba hecho y ella debía estar leyendo el mensaje. Cubrió sus ojos con la mano como si evitara que alguien le viese llorar.

* * *

_Primero que todo mil disculpas por esta extensa demora, pero estoy haciendo mi proyecto de título y consume todo mi tiempo. Además estuve algo falta de inspiración, tanto en la historia como enmi proyecto jeje.  
Segundo Muchas Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me motivan a seguir =)_

_Ahora, con respecto a la hitoria, se complicaron las cosas un poco, pero así es la adolecencia no? una etapa en la que nos conocemos en facetas distintas, sorprendemos de nuestras reacciones y enfrentamos otras. Ahora Haruka deberá buscar en ella misma la forma de controlarse y encontrar su propio camino, y Michiru deberá enfrentar sus temores personales y tomar el valor necesario para formar su caracter._

_Uf está dificil la cosa, eh?_

_Saludos y gracias por la paciencia!_


	26. Cada una por su lado Parte I

26. Cada una por su lado. Parte I

.

Terminó de desayunar, dejando en el plato casi todo lo que su empleada había servido. Sólo se levantó sin esperar replica de alguien. Tomó su chaqueta color verde olivo parchada antes de salir de su casa. Una vez que puso un pie en la calle pudo sentir cómo alguien se acercaba.

-"Haruka"- escuchar su nombre le hizo voltear para comprobar que era su amigo.

-"Seiya, que haces acá"- dijo con tono monótono caminando hacia su auto.

-"vine a verte"- le siguió el paso. –"qué demonios fue lo que pasó ayer"

-"lo que viste, no te interesa"- respondió con el mismo tono monótono, sin parar de caminar.

-"no me vengas con que no me interesa, si le haces algo malo claro que me importa pues no te dejaré. Que rayos pretendías hacerle?! Lastimarla?"- la rubia se detuvo y volteó.

-"nada! Y ya no le haré nada, pues lo nuestro ya se acabó"

-"que? que sucedió Haruka, como que se acabó?"- preguntó confundido.

-"eso, que se acabó, así que ya no debería interesarte nada de esto porque ya no hay nada"- el chico frunció el ceño.

-"y que? dejarás las cosas así? Simplemente se terminó? Que sucedió?"

-"ya cállate Seiya, deja de fastidiarme… no funcionó, es todo"- volvió a caminar dándole la espalda, pero el chico le siguió.

-"es todo?"- preguntó incrédulo. –"que pasó con todo eso de que estabas enamorada, después de todo lo que te costó conseguir estar con ella simplemente no funcionó y es todo?!"

-"ya basta!"

La rubia se abalanzó contra el pelinegro para empujarlo e intentar golpearlo, pero este tomó su puño, por lo que comenzaron a forcejear.

-"crees que no lo sé!"- dijo la rubia al sentir que sus fuerzas eran vencidas. El pelinegro se sorprendió de ver sus ojos cristalizados. –"no puedo estar cerca de ella sin controlarme, no puedo!"

-"Haruka…"

-"ayer si tu no hubieses llegado no sé qué habría hecho, no puedo dejar de pensar en que la lastimaré en cualquier momento"- ambos se fueron soltando paulatinamente.

-"trabajaremos en eso, yo puedo…"- pero el chico fue interrumpido.

-"no Seiya… la próxima vez tal vez no estés ahí… no puedo depender de que estés ahí para siempre. Siempre lo has estado, y yo siempre lo he hecho"- su voz se suavizó.

Seiya le miraba sin pronunciar palabra, tratando de comprender a lo que su amiga se refería. Su boca se entreabrió para toma aire, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Sólo asintió con la cabeza, entendía a lo que su amiga refería. Ella intentaba dejar de depender de sus cuidados, y él debía darle ese espacio.

Entonces la rubia prosiguió el poco camino que quedaba a su auto, esta vez el pelinegro sólo le siguió con la mirada. Haruka se detuvo en la puerta de su vehículo.

-"Seiya… cuida de ella por favor. No confío en ese chico"- solo dijo antes de poner en marcha el vehículo.

Pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor cómo se alejaba de su amigo. La conversación le había producido un vacío en el estómago al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. Se detuvo en un bar y pidió un trago, sin importar que fuesen las 11 de la mañana. Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y se agarró de los cabellos, la sensación le mataba.

-"aquí tienes"- le entregó el barman sin demorar mucho, pues era su única cliente.

Asintió sin verlo. Quedó nuevamente sola. Dio el primer sorbo, pareció doler ese primer trago. El segundo ya no tanto. Era extraña la sensación de cómo el alcohol parecía ayudar a pasar en algo la angustia, pensó en que debía ser un problema. Nadie que no tuviera un problema iría a beber sola a las 11 de la mañana. Pensó entonces en beber hasta olvidar ese sentimiento de angustia. No… debía pensar con claridad.

-"a la mierda"- solo dijo en voz alta tomándose el vaso.

.

Apenas abrió los ojos y su cerebro calibró que había estado durmiendo y ahora despertaba, un nudo se alojaba en su pecho al recordar porqué había estado llorando la noche anterior. Se levantó emitiendo un pesado suspiro. Encendió la música, que casualmente no ayudaba mucho. Con lentitud caminó hasta la ducha, quedando de pie bajo el agua una vez desnuda. Todo era algo mecánico. Su cerebro aun trataba de calibrar que todo había terminado.

-"terminado"- murmuró.

Bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con sus padres conversando y riendo en el comedor de la cocina. Se concentró en el refrigerador para buscar la leche, sin escuchar el saludo de su padre.

-"alguien no despertó con ánimos al parecer"- comentó este.

-"ah, perdón papá, no te escuché"

-"no dormiste bien?"- preguntó su madre.

-"creo que no"- dijo sentándose.

-"tal vez un té de hierbas te hará bien antes de dormir"- dijo Ayame, ese lado naturista que le había heredado de su hija.

Michiru asintió. Ellos continuaron conversando mientras que la chica se perdía en sus pensamientos. Después de unos minutos se retiró de la mesa, su desánimo era evidente y no se sentía con ganas de fingir que todo estaba bien, ni tampoco responder a preguntas. Subió a su alcoba donde se tendió en su cama boca arriba. Así pasaron los minutos, pensó en tocar su violín para sacar de alguna forma lo que tenía atravesado por dentro, pero no se levantó. Un par de minutos más y pensó en que sería bueno aprovechar ese sentimiento como inspiración y pintar algo, pero no tuvo deseos. Al rato pensó hacer algo de natación, pero era increíble el cómo su desanimo también gatillaba en su estado físico. Decidió hacer lo que su cuerpo le dictó, quedarse allí.

Cuando estaba en aquella incertidumbre con Haruka en la semana pasada la cual no se hablaron, su cerebro se cansaba de pensar y repensar las cosas, planteando nuevas hipótesis y nuevas conclusiones. Ahora no venía nada a su cabeza, su cerebro sólo receptaba los sentimientos de desazón y angustia, nada más. Ninguna reflexión ni interrogación. Solo dolía.

-"así que así se siente cuando terminan contigo"- dijo para ella misma soltando una leve risa, con una pequeña lagrima colándose.

De pronto escuchó cómo tocaban su puerta, por lo que la limpió rápidamente y se incorporó.

-"Michiru el almuerzo está listo"

-"bien, bajo"

-"Sabes qué día es hoy, no?"- la chica le miró confundida. –"sábado de fin de mes, no es cuando vas a visitar el hogar de ancianos?"

-"ahh… cierto. No creo que vaya mamá"- caminó hacia la puerta.

-"espera, Michiru sucedió algo? Sabes que puedes contármelo"- la chica le miró unos segundos.

-"gracias mamá, no sucede nada especifico"- mintió con una sonrisa, una que reflejaba la ironía de las palabras de su madre, no podía confesarle la verdad.

Luego de ese día así transcurriría el día, el dejar ver pasar las horas con lenta agonía, sin hacer más que observar el techo de su habitación. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

.

Lo sabía, había sido una mala idea beber más de cinco vasos de licor puro al hilo sin haber comido nada en lo que llevaba de día. Ahí se encontraba, en un callejón apoyada de la pared vomitando por tercera vez. Se sentía más basura de como cuando despertó, y su suposición había sido errada pues el dolor de una temprana resaca no le distraía en absoluto del motivo que le había llevado a beber esa mañana.

-"a quien trato de engañar"

Dijo apoyando con pesadez su espalda en la pared, y deslizándose hasta quedar en el suelo. Apretó sus ojos con desesperación mientras sus puños a ambos lados golpeaban el suelo para luego quedarse sollozando. No podía borrar de su mente la expresión de desesperación con la que le miró Michiru cuando atacó sin pensarlo a Chris aquella tarde. No podía borrar tampoco la mirada de terror del día anterior. Aunque se drogara hasta quedar sin razón borraría esa mirada de su cabeza. Tampoco borraría ese sentimiento de culpa por haber provocado todo ella misma. La mezcla de ambas sensaciones le angustiaban de sobremanera.

Se quedó allí sollozando con ahogo, pues el llanto no salía del todo. Una vez que se calmó notó cómo esa angustia había terminado por ser mayor que cualquier resaca, pues ya se le había quitado. Si, su suposición había sido completamente errada, era un hecho comprobado.

Una nueva ola de desesperación le invadió al sentir que de la única forma en que recordaba a Michiru era con aquella expresión. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la ciudad. Corría un fuerte viento pero no parecía importarle. Sus pies le llevaban a una dirección fija, hoy era el sábado de fin de mes, sabía que tendría que estar allí. Sólo quería verle de lejos, solo eso. Se sentó en el suelo de la calle de enfrente del hogar de ancianos. Tendría que entrar o salir en algún momento, era seguro. Sólo se conformaba con verle de cerca, así podría borrar la última imagen grabada de ella.

El viento seguía corriendo, las horas seguían pasando, gente entraba y salía del hogar, ninguna de ellas era Michiru. El viento seguía corriendo y no supo en que momento ya había oscurecido. Comprendió que no se presentaría. Se levantó y siguió su camino por la vereda.

.

Un nuevo día escolar, los alumnos caminan por los pasillos, comentando lo que habían hecho el fin de semana, un nuevo rumor, el estado del clima o algún chiste. Ella caminaba observadora, dejando que el viento de otoño jugara con sus cabellos color turquesa. Aquellos últimos días habían estado muy ventosos.

-"Michiru, vienes a comer con nosotras?"- preguntó Rei.

-"claro"- dijo aunque en el fondo habría querido estar sola, pero comprendió tampoco era la solución.

Mientras conversaban las demás chicas, ella fingía escucharles, pero en el fondo miraba a todos lados con la esperanza de verle. No sabía muy bien para qué, solo verle. Lita miraba a su amiga de reojo, hace días sospechaba que las cosas no andaban bien, pues aunque para el resto todo parecía ir normal, Lita notaba el cambio.

-"miren, ahí vienen los chicos"- comentó Mina.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Michiru se abrieron, su corazón se aceleró, sintió una fuerte mirada sobre su nuca. Miró hacia donde indicaba Mina, efectivamente ahí venía los cuatro. Notó cómo la rubia desviaba los ojos inmediatamente, por un segundo podría haber jurado que le había estado mirando antes. Notó cómo Haruka les decía algo a sus amigos para luego caminar hacia otra dirección, mientras los chicos seguían acercándose.

-"hola chicas, cómo están?"- saludó Taiki.

-"con frío… este viento me está congelando"- respondió Serena.

-"a donde fue Haruka?"- preguntó de pronto Lita, pregunta que interesó a Michiru.

-"dijo que iba al tocador y volvía"- respondió Yaten.

Michiru bajó la mirada pensativa, mientras sin que ella notara tanto Seiya con Lita le miraban atentos por su lado.

Luego de comer Michiru caminó rumbo a su casillero, donde encontró a Chris apoyado en el suyo, que al verle se incorporó.

-"hola Michiru"

-"hola"- respondió sin ánimos, ignorándole mientras abría su casillero.

-"luces desanimada"

-"Christopher, que quieres?"- preguntó algo cansada.

Era el momento del resto de su plan. Había logrado sembrar la desconfianza suficiente en Michiru y la frustración suficiente en la rubia, combinación perfecta que había bastado para terminar aquella incipiente relación. Ahora era el turno de conquistar a Michiru, aprovechando el momento vulnerable de la rubia, era como atacar a alguien ya herido en el suelo. El que todo resultara así, y él victorioso con la chica "frustrada" de Tenoh le daría la popularidad suficiente frente a toda la escuela, ganarle a Haruka Tenoh le daría el respeto necesario. Nadie cuestionaría quien era mejor.

-"no me gusta verte así Michiru. Sé que las cosas se complicaron y no terminaron muy bien, pero me gustaría al menos poder sacarte una sonrisa y distraerte de todo esto. Que dices? Después de clases ir a tomarnos un café. Conozco uno bueno que me recomendaron por acá cerca, así puedes contarme qué cosas te tienen así"

-"lo agradezco, pero no tengo ánimos"- respondió educadamente, sin verle aún, cerrando su casillero y retirándose.

-"Michiru, espera…"- le tomó suavemente de la muñeca.

Cuando la chica volteó a verle pudo sentir un estremecimiento en su mirada. Sus ojos se veían tan apagados, se veía tan frágil y deprimida que le provocó la sensación de querer abrazarla para acabar con esa mirada.

-"… estas segura no quieres?, puedes confiar en mi"- dijo en un arranque. –"… no quiero verte así"

La chica negó con la cabeza y se soltó de su mano, para luego caminar en dirección contraria, dejándolo solo, con esa sensación de inquietud. Eso no podía estar bien, no debía involucrarse sentimentalmente con ella, pues su objetivo era su conexión con la rubia, no era bueno involucrarse así. El hacerlo sólo le haría débil, caso empírico era el de Haruka. Si bien Michiru le gustaba, era atractiva, una chica perfecta para estar, sería sólo eso, nada de sentimentalismos.

-"concéntrate Christopher, concéntrate"- se auto alentó.

.

-"entonces te cortó"- concluyó la morena tomando de su té.

-"supongo…"- suspiró inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-"supones? Creo que el mensaje fue muy claro, no crees?"

-"bien, no supongo, si me cortó"- admitió sin muchos ánimos.

-"pero no se supone que debería ser lo mejor? Digo, no le tienes confianza Michiru. Le temes, cómo puedes estar con alguien a quien le tengas miedo. Y sinceramente te entiendo, con esas reacciones"

-"no creí que doliera tanto. Es tan lógico que debería ser más fácil, no?"

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la morena, quien se levantó para rellenar su taza.

-"nadie dijo que sería fácil Michiru"- volteó con su vaso renovado, apoyándose en la mesa. –"y qué harás? Estás de acuerdo con que la solución para este asunto sea el que terminen?"

-"pero… de qué sirve si estoy o no lo estoy, ella ya no quiere estar conmigo"

-"pero puedes luchar Michiru, puedes conseguir que cambie de opinión"- dijo mirándole directo a los ojos. Pero luego se enfocó en su taza. –"claro que eso no soluciona el hecho que le temas, no?"

Por un momento se había convencido de aquella afirmación, pero luego ese hecho también le hizo sentido, había otras cosas antes que solucionar.

-"si… creo que si"

La morena sólo suspiró mientras tomaba un nuevo sorbo de su té, sin dejar de ver a la chica que perdía su mirada en la ventana. El amor juvenil podía ser tan complicado.

.

-"hola joven Tenoh, hace tiempo que no venía por estos lugares"- dijo la mujer mientras anotaba en el mesón los datos de la joven.

-"si… no había tenido mucho tiempo"- dijo con voz apagada, firmando en el libro de visitas.

-"vaya, no se ve nada bien. Siempre que viene coquetea con más de una enfermera"

-"si…"- sonrió pobremente. –"supongo que el clima me pone así"

Le entregó el lápiz e ingresó al hall de acceso del hogar. Allí caminó con paso tranquilo por los pasillos, saludando a quienes lo hacían y conocían, hasta llegar a la sala principal. Reconoció al anciano con el que siempre conversaba cuando acompañaba a Michiru cada mes desde esa vez, Fujio. Se sentó a su lado mirando el ventanal como él.

-"creí lo encontraría afuera como siempre"

-"como verás corre mucho viento últimamente, no nos dejan salir"- respondió el hombre al reconocer su voz.

-"no veo cual es el problema… a mí me gusta el viento"- dijo mirando las hojas volar afuera.

-"te noto extraña… quieres jugar ajedrez conmigo?"- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-"por qué no"

Ambos voltearon hacia la mesita donde ya estaba dispuesto el tablero. A cada momento miraba de reojo a la rubia.

-"entonces… que es lo que sucede? Problemas con tu 'amiga'"- dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-"como demonios lo hace?"

-"soy un observador, nada más"- hizo su primer movimiento en el juego. –"y bien?"

-"es complicado"- movió un peón.

-"y quien dijo que lo que trae problemas es fácil"- rió moviendo una nueva pieza.

Y allí se encontraba ella, desahogando todo lo que tenía con una persona que era prácticamente desconocida, pero en ese momento era su único referente paterno para poder hacerlo, pues no podía compartirlo con Souyirou y ni hablar de tatsui. Ni siquiera sabía porque había llegado a para allí, pero no se arrepentía. Era bueno hablar con alguien así y que no la juzgara.

-"eres bastante tonta, eh?"- y hasta allí llegaba su opinión, las palabras fueron como si le hubiese caído un peso sobre su cabeza.

-"de qué habla viejo?"- preguntó molesta. El hombre rió.

-"es como si te auto boicotearas"

-"qué? cree que busqué que las cosas terminaran así?"

-"pues claro, lo que tienes es lo que te ganas por ser tan tozuda. Debes ser masoquista o algo así"

-"lo sabía, fue una idea estúpida hablar con un viejo decrépito. Yo me voy"- se levantó molesta. El hombre volvió a reír.

-"volverás, lo sé"

-"JA! Ni de broma viejo. Suerte jugando ajedrez solo"

Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse de aquel hogar. Estaba tan molesta por aquellas palabras del hombre, en qué demonios había pensado en ir hacia allá. Se reprendió a si misma por ir, como si estuviese mendigando palabras de aliento de prácticamente un desconocido. Que absurdo en creer sacaría algo bueno sólo porque algo de él le gustaba. Sensibilidades absurdas.

Llegando a su casa se sentía igual. No paraba de pensar en el anciano y sus palabras que solo la molestaban más y más.

-"viejo idiota"- dijo en voz alta mientras comía.

Pasada la noche al despertar se alojó nuevamente la molestia del día anterior. ¿Por qué dejaba que le afectara tanto las palabras de un hombre desconocido, un viejo probablemente senil y demente? Que frustración le provocaba que no obtuviera su respuesta.

Firmó, caminó por los pasillos, esta vez sin saludar a nadie. Allí estaba de nuevo frente al ventanal, mirando cómo las hojas volaban con el viento.

-"te enojarás de nuevo porque te gané?"- dijo el anciano sin dejar de mirar afuera.

-"cómo demonios lo hace?"- preguntó más que confundida sin entender cómo sabía estaba tras de él.

-"te veo por el reflejo de la ventana"- explicó el truco de su magia. La rubia bufó por lo obvio. –"no te sentaras para una nueva partida?"

-"por qué creer que yo quería todo esto?"- lanzó de pronto.

-"juega conmigo y conversamos"

-"me chantajea, viejo"-el hombre rió.

-"no, solo ofrezco un ambiente en que nos acomode a ambos"

-"bien bien, me siento… ahora dígame"

-"gáname y te diré"- sonrió.

-"ah?... que cree que soy idiota?, me está usando para su juego. Yo me largo de aquí"

-"Ese es el problema chica, pierdes la paciencia con facilidad. Pero bueno, como gustes, nos vemos mañana"

-"si si… pues espere a ver nuevas arrugas antes de que yo vuelva"- sólo escuchó la risa del hombre a su espalda, yéndose tan molesta como el día anterior.

.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente esperándole en su casillero. Esto no era bueno, la chica parecía no caer bajo ningunas palabras o invitaciones, no comprendía cómo era posible. Él no era tonto, reconocía sus cualidades y bondades, cualquier chica que se predisponía caía si lo quisiese, pero no ocurría así con Michiru. Esto arruinaba sus planes, y de paso lo frustraban. No podía dejar pasar tanto tiempo.

-"Hola Michiru"

-"Christopher, es enserio, no estoy de ánimos"- dijo ignorando su presencia, sacando sus libros del casillero.

-"estás así por Haruka, no?"- respondió en un arranque de celos. Su sensatez se nubló, al igual que su plan.

-"no te interesa, es enserio, detén esto porque no llegarás a ninguna parte, si?"

-"Haruka es muy tonta, yo jamás te habría dejado ir ni habría decepcionado"- sí, fuera de todo su plan.

-"ya basta! Deja de hablar así de Haruka y acaba con esto. Ya no hay nada que hablar entre los dos"- perdió la paciencia. –"Lo que ocurra entre Haruka y yo es tema nuestro"- aclaró.

-"te equivocas, mira cómo te tiene… ella no te merece"

Iba a tomar la mano de la chica pero sintió un empujón lateral, haciéndolo chocar contra los casilleros. Volteó a ver quién era el insolente de aquel acto, encontrándose con Seiya mirándole desafiante.

-"no crees que deberías dejar de molestar?"- dijo serio el pelinegro, sorprendiendo tanto a la chica como al rubio.

-"y quién demonios te crees que eres?"- iba a empujarle de vuelta pero la mano del pelinegro lo devolvió al casillero y lo mantuvo ahí.

-"su amigo, y como tal me doy el trabajo de evitar que niños como tú la molesten, así que si no quieres a todo el último año tras de tu extranjera cabeza, vete y no molestes"

El rubio le vio con frustración, tal vez el empujón le dio espacio para pensar mejor las cosas y no le convenía que el chico moviera sus influencias, sabía que Seiya Kou las tenía como cualquiera de los cuatro en esa escuela, no era bueno para su plan. Solo se zafó del brazo y se fue para evitar más líos con él, y tener espacio para pensar en la estupidez que había cometido.

-"gracias… un poco rudo pero gracias al fin y al cabo"- dijo con más relajo la chica.

-"no te preocupes, si algo he aprendido es que para ser tomado enserio debes ser serio"- bromeó. –"y tu como estás"

-"bien"- tratando de fingir.

-"tu… si tuvieses algún problema me contarías, no?"- usó aquel recurso recordando que se suponía él no sabía la verdad.

La chica le miró en silencio, sintió algo de ironía al recordar que su madre le había preguntado algo parecido. Prefirió no contar nada, después de todo ya habían terminado y Seiya era amigo de Haruka.

-"tranquilo, todo bien"- sonrió, gesto que contrastó con la expresión del chico.

-"vamos… enserio no pasa nada?"- preguntó nuevamente al ver que el recurso no funcionaba.

Pero el timbre sonó haciendo que la conversación quedase allí. Michiru se despidió y fue a su clase. Fue inevitable mirar hacia el salón de la rubia al pasar frente a él, pero para su mala suerte no la encontró. Se quedó ensimismada pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, así con los días siguientes.

-"vamos?"- preguntó Lita sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"ah?"- sólo allí dio en cuenta que la clase había terminado. –"Lita, me haces un favor?"

.

Nuevamente se encontraba allí, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ya no sabía si era porque los días pasaban y la segunda parte de su plan no funcionaba, o era porque la chica no caía. Fue a esperarla en el casillero con un nuevo plan de conquista, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio llegar al casillero de Michiru a su amiga.

-"donde está Michiru?"

-"evitándote, no parece evidente?"- respondió Lita dejando un par de libros de su amiga.

-"tengo que hablar con ella"

-"no sé qué te traes pero lo que sea déjalo ya. Intentas hacer un triángulo amoroso en donde no hay más espacio. Conquista a alguien de tu clase o lo que sea, pero deja a mi amiga tranquila, no tienes oportunidad, es enserio"- dijo sin rodeos.

Iba a responder pero la castaña no le dio tiempo ni espacio, pues cerró el casillero y se fue. Una vez que volvió al salón le entregó la llave a Michiru.

-"y bien, me dirás que está sucediendo de una vez"

-"no es…"

-"vamos Michiru, que hace semanas algo ocurre y no me has querido contar, pues de esta no te salvas, vienes conmigo al café y no hay discusión"

Ante tal conclusión no podía negarse, debía reconocer que por momentos su amiga era algo de temer. Fueron al café de siempre y fue presionada para contarle aquellas cosas que habían ocurrido últimamente, un pequeño precio por el favor de la tarde, pues no tenía ánimos de nada, siquiera tener que hablar con aquel chico.

Sólo cuando llegó la noche pudo escuchar el silencio de sus pensamientos. Sacó su celular viendo una foto de ellas dos tomada en las vacaciones en el lago. Sólo allí pudo escuchar de nuevo a sus pensamientos pidiendo verla otra vez, la extrañaba tanto.

.

"… _se recomienda ir abrigado, pues correrán vientos de hasta…"_

Dejó de escuchar el pronóstico del tiempo cuando apagó el motor de su auto para entrar a la escuela. Antes de hacerlo largó un enorme suspiro. Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que decidió terminar lo que tenía con Michiru y nada parecía mejorar. Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que se proponía o esperaba sucediese, pero tenía esas enormes ganas de verlas. Eran tan grandes las ansias de poder verla que terminaban por provocarle angustia. Pensó en pasar a jugar ajedrez con el anciano por la tarde, al menos así se distraería.

Se volvió en una especie de ermitaña, le molestaba el resto de la gente, tan felices con sus comentarios, esperando a que Haruka responda a las provocaciones de Chris, haciendo un festín de la situación que para ella se había vuelto un desastre en su felicidad. Detestó el hecho de ser tan popular y que todos estuviesen al pendiente de ella y de su vida. Antes le gustaba tanto, ahora mataría porque Chris le arrebatase toda esa atención que él quería tanto, con tal de que le devolviese la calma que tenía con Michiru.

El día estaba nublado y muy ventoso, perfecto para estar sola y escuchar el susurro de este al pasar, nada más.

Mientras Michiru permanecía inserta en su grupo, pero en su propio mundo reflexivo. Simplemente aparentaba estar bien ante los ojos de quienes no sabían nada de lo ocurrido, pero su mente se mantenía atenta ante cualquier aparición de la rubia. Se encontraba con sus amigas y los chicos, a excepción de Haruka pues una nueva excusa la ausentaba. Ante los ojos del grupo no levantaba sospecha, mientras Michiru, Seiya y Lita podían notar la real situación.

-"hey, entremos, el viento está muy fuerte"- suplicó Serena.

-"si, bombón tiene razón… el viento se está haciendo demasiado fuerte por no decir algo peligroso"- comentó el pelinegro al ver pasar una planta siendo arrastrada por el viento.

-"sabes dónde puede estar Haruka?"- preguntó de pronto Michiru, captando la atención de todos. –"el viento está muy fuerte y también debería entrar"- dijo sin rodeos.

-"la verdad ni idea, pero tranquila debe estar por ahí bien"

-"si… Haruka es golfa pero no tonta como para estar afuera o en la azotea"

Muchos alumnos corrían a entrar a algún espacio interior para resguardarse del cada vez más fuerte viento. Entraron al salón de las chicas en el tercer piso para tener algo de resguardo en su receso. Estaban sentados en las mesas y pupitres conversando acerca de planes y el clima, mientras Michiru miraba hacia afuera distraída.

-"podríamos ir a la nieve este fin de semana, no creen? Con este clima me apeteció algo de snowboard"- comentó Yaten.

-"tendrías que enseñarme entonces, pues no sé cómo hacerlo"- respondió Mina haciendo reír al chico.

-"ni de broma me meto en ese lío. Enseñarte a hacer algo debe ser todo un parto"- replicó.

-"bien, entonces le pediré a Seiya que me enserñe"- respondió desafiante.

-"hey! No te atreverías"- amenazó ante la mirada divertida del resto, pero la discusión se acabó cuando entró una maestra.

-"chicos, que bien encontrarlos. Debo avisarles que las clases se suspendieron. Han anunciado que se avecina una tormenta en un par de horas"- todos los presentes se sorprendieron. –"si no pueden irse a sus casas en auto estaremos en el gimnasio. Enserio, no intenten irse a pie a sus casas"

-"ni de broma, me voy a mi casa"- dijo de inmediato Serena.

-"si, yo igual…"

-"y yo"- todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-"bien, avísenle a cualquier compañero que vean, podría ser que alguno aún no se haya enterado"- comentó la maestra antes de irse.

-"sabía que tanto viento no podía ser bueno!"- exclamó Serena. –"me da miedo, vamos a casa"

-"bien, llamaré a mi papá para que nos venga a buscar"- comentó Amy tomando su celular.

Entonces Michiru abrió los ojos asustada, recordando que Haruka podría estar rondando por allí sin saber que se avecinaba una tormenta, y no lo haría pues lo más probable se saltara las clases. Seiya notó su preocupación, comprendiéndola.

-"Michiru, tranquila… quedamos de irnos juntos con los chicos después de clase para ensayar. La encontraremos"- le dijo tomando su hombro para tranquilizarla.

Pero no resultó del todo, pues aunque el resto parecía estar calmado ella no. Y pues aunque aún quedaran horas para que se desatara aquella tormenta estaba intranquila ante la idea de no saber dónde estaba. Bajó las escaleras y se puso a buscar en cada salón y lugar en los jardines, siendo golpeada con una molesta rama pequeña que se desprendió de un árbol. Pero no parecía importarle, lo único que tenía su atención era no ver a la rubia en ninguna parte. Exclamó su nombre, complicada por la batalla entre su cabello y el viento. Después de un rato volvió a un pasillo cubierto. Estar afuera era una verdadera locura. Continuó su búsqueda por los pasillos.

Entonces del mucho caminar un tanto a ciegas por los pasillos la encontró caminando distraída. La rubia levantó la mirada para detenerse al ver a Michiru frente a ella a unos metros. Se quedó estática, esta vez no desvió la mirada, la vista de la chica y sus cabellos alborotarse por el viento el realmente sublime.

Ninguna supo con certeza cuanto rato estuvieron viéndose en silencio, pudo ser unas horas como un par de breve minutos. Michiru notó cómo la gente corría alrededor en dirección contraria, quedando sólo ellas. Recordó por qué la buscaba, pero volvió a olvidarlo rápidamente. Se acercó para poder hablarle, lo que fuese. Pensó en preguntarle si se había enterado de alerta metereológica. Pudo notar cómo la rubia seguía mirándole estática, ida pero a la vez con mucha atención, viéndole acercarse en silencio hacia ella de manera lenta, casi eterna. Una vez llegado frente a la rubia pensó en hablarle acerca de la alerta y así asegurarse que se iría a su casa, su cerebro tenía toda una orden para dictarle, pero cuando estuvo frente a ella, sin pensarlo se abalanzó a darle un beso.

De manera casi inmediata la rubia correspondió a ese beso, tan intenso como el viento que corría por el patio y aquel pasillo. Había tanto que hablar, era lo más lógico, lo más maduro y diplomático, ambas lo sabían, pero simplemente no querían, las ganas de sentir ese contacto de la una con la otra era más grande de cualquier conversación pendiente, conflicto, tormenta próxima. Ambas mientras se besaban decidieron hacer caso a esas ganas.

Michiru se aferraba al cuello de la rubia mientras ella la tomaba por los hombros para fortalecer aquel beso. Ambas se encontraban tan absortas en aquel beso que no advirtieron a Chris tras ellas observando la escena. Hace un momento había visto a la chica caminar apresuradamente por los pasillos y decidió alcanzarla para ofrecerle llevarla a su casa. Entonces cuando la alcanzó se encontró con tal estampa. Se quedó quieto y abstraído en aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba ver tal cuadro. No lograba descifrarlo bien pero no solo sentía el enojo y frustración de que su plan no funcionara, sino un sabor a desazón y tristeza, tanta que ni siquiera pensó en hacer algo por detenerlo. Solo decidió salir de allí, dejar de verlas, algo turbado.

-"estás bien Chris?"- preguntó una compañera al verle caminar algo lento y perturbado.

-"no… quiero salir de acá"

-"si, vamos. Se está volviendo peligroso"- comentó la chica sin entender bien, pero acompañándole hacia su salón.

Mientras las chicas seguían en aquel beso. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando profundamente, con la respiración aun algo agitada, simplemente mirándose mientras soltaban levemente de ese fuerte agarre. Ninguna mencionaba una palabra, solo se veían. Michiru entre abrió su boca para decir algo.

-"Michiru"- ambas chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa voz, y disimuladamente se soltaron.

La voz paterna paralizó a ambas.

* * *

_Hola a todos! como un gesto de reconciliación y remendar el haber demorado tanto en publicar la vez pasada trate de no hacerlo esta vez jeje. El capítulo era un poco largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. La segunda parte la subiré pronto así que no deberán ser pacientes ^^  
Si, lo lamento pero no ha muerto Chris (aun) jaja ... ahh las relaciones adolescentes pueden llegar a ser tan complicadas cuando falta madures personal. Lo chistoso es que cuando uno lee este tipo de cosas piensas "ahh! pero que tontera, solo hablen lo y ya está" pero no se porque no vemos esas salidas tan fáciles cuando uno lo vive.  
__En fin, saludos a todos, veo que las opiniones están divididas en quien es más responsable del quiebre, Michiru o Haruka... sus opiniones y review son mi alimento diario ;)_

Besos!


	27. Cada una por su lado Parte II

27. Cada una por su lado. Parte II

.

Ambas estaban paralizadas, una corriente de frío circuló por el cuerpo de cada una. El rostro de preocupación de ambas fue evidente al pensar haber sido descubierta. La rubia tuvo la valentía de levantar la vista para comprobar que quien llamaba era el padre de Michiru, acompañado de su madre. La chica aun daba la espalda, petrificada, sin querer voltear a encarar lo que sucedería.

-"te estábamos buscando… esta escuela es enorme"- dijo el hombre con su calma habitual.

Ambas soltaron la respiración contenida, aliviadas, pues parecía ser que no alcanzó a ver nada sospechoso. La rubia soltó de nervios una leve y breve risa.

-"mamá, papá… que hacen aquí?"- volteó sintiendo como todo ese peso anterior se hubiese salido de sus hombros en dos segundos.

-"Vimos la alerta en las noticias y nos preocupamos… así que decidimos venir con tu padre a buscarte. Aún quedan un par de horas antes de que empiece la tormenta, pero hay que apresurarse. Haruka cariño, vienes con nosotras?"

-"vine en mi auto, pero gracias"- dijo con una leve sonrisa, el que no las descubrieran realmente le alivió, aunque aún estaba algo nerviosa por el susto.

-"vamos, me dejarías mucho más tranquila si estas con nosotros"- insistió la mujer.

-"enserio se lo agradezco señora Kaioh, pero quedé de irme con los chicos a mi casa a ensayar, así que pasaremos la tormenta juntos"

-"bueno, me tranquiliza el que no lo pases sola al menos"- sonrió maternalmente, la rubia le sonrió de vuelta. –"nos vamos entonces, por favor avísanos cuando llegues"

La rubia asintió, era agradable sentir aquella preocupación. Luego fijó la vista en quien le miraba desde el comienzo. Se despidió de los padres de la chica y de ella, algo tímida. Un intercambio de miradas algo frustrado por la interrupción del momento. Vio cómo los tres caminaron, y periódicamente el voltear disimulado de Michiru, hasta que los perdió de vista.

Recordó entonces la tormenta y que debía ir a reunirse con los chicos para luego ir a su casa. El viento corría cada vez más fuerte y la lluvia ya se hacía presente.

-"deberíamos ir abajo a ensayar, no creen?"- preguntó Yaten.

-"si, vamos"

Pero notaron cómo la rubia no les escuchaba, pues estaba absorta viendo la lluvia a través de la ventana, sentada en ella. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte recordando aquel beso.

-"Haruka, vienes?"- preguntó el pelinegro acercándose.

-"vayan ustedes, los alcanzo al rato"- el pelinegro asintió.

-"quieres otro chocolate caliente?"- preguntó al notar cómo la taza de su amiga permanecía vacía como hace una hora atrás.

-"ah… no gracias"- sonrió en agradecimiento y siguió mirando hacia afuera.

El pelinegro tomó su taza para dejarla en una mesa próxima y caminar junto a los chicos para su salón de ensayos.

-"y a esta que le pasa?"- murmuró Yaten.

-"debe ser la lluvia que le tiene así"- respondió encogiéndose de hombros el más alto bajando también.

El pelinegro le dio una última mirada antes de bajar. Haruka miró por última vez su celular para comprobar que no había señal.

Por otro lado Michiru se encontraba en la sala de estar con sus padres. Ellos conversaban mientras ella miraba su celular, comprobando nuevamente que no había señal.

.

Como bien relata el dicho, después de la tormenta viene la calma. El día siguiente era descomunalmente silencioso, las calles un desastre, nadie transitaba en ellas. Los chicos salieron tal como si fuesen niños disfrutando de la nieve por la mañana.

-"vaya… tu piscina ya no es piscina de agua"- bromeó Yaten al verla llena de toda clase de cosas.

-"piensa rápido!"- exclamó Taiki lanzándole a Yaten una toalla mojada desde la piscina.

Por supuesto el más bajo no alcanzó a reaccionar siquiera, cayendo mientras se empapaba de aquella toalla mojada. Lo que provocó una inmediata respuesta vengativa, separándose ambos para jugar.

Mientras Seiya veía a su amiga observando las cosas a su alrededor, con especial detención. Se acercó a ella para conversarle y distraerle.

-"vaya desastre, eh? Que lata tener que levantar todo esto"- pero la rubia respondió sin mirarlo.

-"siempre me ha gustado mucho el viento…"

-"jajaja claro, ese era tu sobrenombre cuando jugábamos a los comandos"- recordó.

-"pero… deja mucho desastre a su paso, no crees?"

El pelinegro comprendió entonces por donde iba la conversación, ya no era precisamente del viento de quien hablaban.

-"pues yo creo que el viento es agradable, no siempre es desastroso…"

-"mira a tu alrededor Seiya!... ese beso no cambia nada, sigo siendo un peligro si no puedo controlarme"- olvidó completamente la metáfora.

-"ah? Beso?... te besaste con Michiru?"- preguntó sacado de onda.

-"si, ayer… fue genial"- le miró sonriendo, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera también cómplice. Pero la rubia nuevamente frunció el ceño. –"bien pero ese no es el punto… Seiya no puedo controlarme y es enserio. De qué sirve si volviéramos, si ante cualquier problema que tengamos yo tengo un… no sé, un ataque de ira?"

-"pero eso deberían trabajarlo juntas, no crees?"

-"no Seiya… no puedo. Siento vergüenza de verla, no puedo verle al rostro sin sentirla. Quiero arreglarme para poder estar con ella"

-"arreglarte?"- preguntó divertido.

-"es un decir"- gruñó con las manos en los bolsillos, pateando el único adorno de jardín que se había salvado de caer en la piscina, arrojándola a la esta. –"ayúdame con ellos antes de que destruyan más mi jardín"- apuntó a Yaten quien sacaba de raíz una planta para lanzarla a su agresor.

.

Pasaron dos días antes de retomar las clases desde la tormenta. Dos días en los que no se habían visto, por lo que Michiru estaba algo ansiosa por volver a las aulas y así tener oportunidad de verla de nuevo. No sabía en qué lugar las ponían después de aquel beso, pero algo debía suceder, eso era seguro. Después de todo si bien era cierto ella dio el beso, la rubia lo respondió. No podía estar todo acabado.

La hora de almuerzo era perfecta para que se vieran. Si, tal vez estarían todos juntos, pero así podría ver cuál sería la reacción de la rubia al estar frente a frente, si habría miradas cómplices o intercambio de palabras. Sería decidor.

Se acercaron los cuatro, pero fue desconcertante ver cómo Haruka les decía algo a sus amigos y se retiraba antes de llegar a ellas.

-"y Haruka?"- preguntó Rei.

-"recordó que tenía que ir a dejar algo a su entrenador de atletismo"- respondió Taiki.

Nada había cambiado, la rubia seguía evitándole. Una mezcla de sensaciones le provocó aquel hecho, sintió desde la pena a la vergüenza de haber tomado aquella iniciativa antes de la tormenta. Sintió tanta vergüenza que ella misma también contribuyó en evitarla en los siguientes días. Se sintió tonta, tal vez la rubia solo respondió a ese beso porque ella misma no le dejó otra alternativa. Debía recordar que la rubia había cortado con ella. Pensó en que tal vez no era la primera vez para ella, después de todo Haruka había tenido muchas relaciones y nada serio, ellas no lograron tener nada con nombre después de todo. Si, se sintió muy tonta.

"_tal vez nos precipitamos. No estábamos preparadas para lo nuestro"- _recordó aquel diplomática despedida.

¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Si lo pensaba desde ese punto las señales eran claras, definitivamente habían cortado con ella. Tal vez todo lo que decían de la rubia era por algo, tenía fama de ser algo despiadada con sus conquistas. Pero después recordaba su rostro el día de la tormenta, algo le hacía querer creer que no era cierto, que lo de ellas había y seguía siendo real.

.

-"entonces… tomarás asiento?"- apuntó el anciano al puesto vacío frente a él.

La rubia no respondió, solo murmuró algo por debajo, molesta, para sentarse frente a él, cruzándose de brazos.

-"bien viejo, es tu turno"- le indico el tablero.

-"crees que puedas ganarme esta vez?"

-"claro… será pan comido. Pero cuando lo haga me dirás a qué te referías ese día"

-"bien"- el hombre continuó el juego. –"y volviendo a tu problema con tu 'amiga', ¿Qué pretendes al terminar con ella?"

-"no lo sé"- no despegó la mirada de la figura negra al moverla.

-"no me digas no sé… no se supone que lo que más querías era estar con ella? Entonces no entiendo porque terminar lo que conseguiste"- movió su pieza blanca.

-"yo… no puedo controlarme cuando estoy con ella. Cuando sucede algo malo simplemente… veo todo negro y no mido como reacciono…"- apretó la pieza que tenía en la mano. –"… aun no puedo borrar su mirada de miedo"- dijo algo ensimismada.

-"temes lastimarla, no?"

Haruka asintió con la cabeza, dejando la pieza en su lugar y a la vez moviéndola a cualquier parte. Recordar eso le trajo algo de desazón. Entonces escuchó la risa del anciano.

-"eso te pasa por tozuda nada más. Todo lo que te sucede te pasa porque así haz querido nada más… jaque mate"- dijo moviendo su caballo y atacando a la figura del rey que había dejado descubierta.

-"que?... porqué yo quiero esto?! Crees que lo que quiero es perder lo que más quiero!…"-Se levantó de su asiento, levantando también la voz. –"crees que quiero apartar lo único que me ha hecho verdaderamente feliz! Crees que me gusta estar así?!"- gritó botando sus figuras de ajedrez.

-"pues sí, enserio creo que eres algo masoquista"- dijo nuevamente con calma y entre risas.

-"eres un viejo idiota!"- ahora botó las figuras de él. –"no eres más que un viejo aburrido, que no tienes a nadie más para molestar?! Pues conmigo no más, me voy! Y es enserio esta vez"

-"como lo desees. Pero así nunca sabrás porqué siempre quisiste que todo esto sucediera… si tuvieras algo de paciencia te lo diría"- respondió con tranquilidad.

-"como sea, me largo de aquí viejo"- sólo respondió molesta para irse, sin escuchar nada más, su ofuscación lo impedía.

.

-"y te ha ignorado desde aquel beso?"- preguntó sorprendida la morena.

Allí se encontraba nuevamente en enfermería, lugar de refugio para todas sus divagaciones, con una taza de té en las manos. Asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

-"… el amor adolecente puede ser tan complejo"- suspiró la morena. –"… pero ambas tienen asuntos personales que solucionar. ¿Realmente lo que quieres es tener algo enserio con ella?"- preguntó de pronto.

-"claro… es lo que más quiero"- respondió como si fuese una afirmación obvia a esas alturas.

-"entonces porque se empecinan en arreglar sus problemas de manera separada? Michiru, cuando tienes una pareja te darás cuenta de que tus problemas son los de ella y los de ella tuyos, porque desde el momento que deciden estar juntas pasan a ser un 'nosotros'"- dejó la taza en la mesa para mirarla directamente. –"Ahora, crees que ella piense igual?"- escarbó en aquella duda.

-"ese es el asunto, como saber si ella siente lo mismo, ella terminó conmigo y no parece haber marcha atrás en eso, siento que me ha sacado de su vida ya. No lo sé… no sé cómo terminará esto"

-"Ese es tu problema Michiru, te falta confianza en ti misma. No sabes nada, y no haces nada por descubrirlo realmente. Eres tan temerosa que eso te hace sentir insegura con todo, y si no aprendes a confiar en ti misma no podrás confiar en nadie, incluyendo en Haruka y su relación"

Michiru se quedó en silencio entendiendo a qué se refería, reflexionando en aquellas palabras. Parecía ser que por fin Setsuna encaraba a la chica con los hechos que ella llevaba observando.

-"aún le temes?"- preguntó directamente. La chica ahora miró decidida.

-"no"- respondió con convicción.

Entonces comprendió que cualquier duda que tuviese de ella, Haruka y ambas era menor al deseo de estar con ella. Tener eso, de alguna forma aseguraba el resto.

-"Michiru, en el amor no se puede ser prudente. Hay que arriesgarse. Tienes que arriesgarte o nunca lo descubrirás"

La chica pareció entender las palabras de la morena. Tenía razón, tenía confianza en lo que sentía por Haruka. Quería creer en ese rostro, creería en ese rostro. Sí era amor, y por respeto a ese amor debía hablar con ella, encararla, recriminarle sus culpas y disculparse por las de ella también. El resto se daría. Sonrió y se levantó de la camilla sonriéndole a Setsuna por el consejo. Ella se despidió de vuelta con una sonrisa asintiendo la cabeza, con un dejo de satisfacción al ver a la chica, por primera vez, decidida de sus sentimientos.

Salió de la enfermería con confianza renovada. Ya basta de esperar a que las cosas se solucionen solas, o esperar a que la rubia diera pié para ello. Si nada se movía ella lo haría porque tenía confianza en ellas juntas, y en que si necesitaban madurar lo harían juntas y no cada una por su lado.

Mientras caminaba sentía cómo algo en su interior se arreglaba, como si las piezas de un puzzle se hubiesen armado, armándola a ella de convicción en sus sentimientos. Inconscientemente eso le hacía sonreír.

-"Michiru"- entonces se cruzó en su camino quien había olvidado existía y no deseaba ver en aquel momento.

-"Christopher… estoy apurada"- dijo sin detenerse.

El chico abrió los ojos al ver esa mirada llena de convicción. No podía ser bueno, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-"irás a hablar con ella, verdad?"- dijo de pronto. –"no te das cuenta que Haruka Tenoh no te conviene? Ella no te merece"

-"enserio Christopher no sigas interponiéndote entre nosotras, deja esto de lado. Ya basta"- su tono abandonó un momento la firmeza, fue en casi súplica.

-"no vayas"- respondió. La chica frunció el ceño.

-"esta conversación se acabó"- dijo retomando firmeza para continuar caminando pero sintió nuevamente la voz del chico a su espalda.

-"me pregunto qué pensarían tus padres si se enteraran de ustedes"- la chica se detuvo en seco.

-"es una amenaza?"- volteó molesta.

-"no… no lo es"- de pronto sintió un dejo de arrepentimiento, no quería hacer algo que pudiese afectar directamente a la chica.

La chica se molestó con el giro en la forma de hablar con ella. Frunció el ceño y se sintió impotente ante tal chantaje implícito. Más su orgullo personal y deseo de no estar bajo sus condiciones le hicieron hablar sin más.

-"no pensé que serías capaz de algo tan bajo… haz lo que se te plazca, pero no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí en tu vida"- se fue molesta, sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias, sólo quería ir a ver a la rubia.

-"y que hay de Haruka? Qué pensaría Tatsui Tenoh si supiera que su hija tiene una relación seria con una chica… que crees que haría?"

Con eso se detuvo por completo, eso sí fue un golpe bajo que le angustió. El rubio sonrió al ver que esta vez sí había logrado su atención. Que irónico que la forma de llegar a cada una era amenazando con la otra.

-"Yo te diré lo que hará: sacará a Haruka de la escuela y se la llevará de Japón. Le haría terminar sus estudios en otro país, en un internado de alta seguridad, conoce a su hija. La tendría aislada un par de años para evitar cualquier escándalo al alcance de los oídos públicos. Luego la moldeará a su antojo. Te aseguro que eso hará, está esperando una falla más de Haruka para hacerlo"

-"no serías…"

Suprimió el 'capaz', pues sabía que lo haría. Era lógico que lo haría, después de todo era un conflicto entre Haruka y Chris por enlodarse, en el cual por alcance se había visto envuelta. Se preguntó de hecho por qué no había usado su relación en contra de la rubia antes. Lo que ella no sabía era que el extranjero inconscientemente buscaba la forma de evitar que Michiru le odiase. Pero ya era tarde, estaba desesperado y usó su última arma, el chantaje.

Y era tarde, pues Michiru en aquel momento sentía un odio tremendo hacia él, por aquella encerrona, por cortar precisamente el momento en que quería hablar con Haruka con aquella confianza de la que se había llenado. Y también en ese momento odió a Haruka por haber revelado ese secreto que era solo de ambas. Ahora se veía en aquella situación, de impotencia por sentir que él la tenía en sus manos en ese momento, no podía dejar que eso sucediera, sabía que aquel escenario en el que el chico le puso si Tatsui se enteraba era cierto. Podía imaginarlo.

-"que es lo que quieres"- dijo con un tono asfixiado y resignado.

-"Michiru, no quería llegar a esto, enserio…"

-"que es lo que quieres!"- exclamó exasperada al no tener otra alternativa.

-"tú eres su talón de Aquiles… desde hoy a ojos de todos serás mi novia"

-"que?"

Pero no logró decir nada cuando la tomó y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, muy cerca de sus labios, viendo de soslayo a que se acercaba alguien.

-"quiero que Tenoh se entere de boca del resto que te perdió frente a mi"- susurró.

El chico iba a besarla cuando un par de manos evitaron que lo hiciera. La persona que antes se acercaba y presenciaba la escena lo tomo de los hombros para apartarlo de la chica y luego darle un rodillazo en la boca del estómago dejándolo sin aire, cayendo sobre sus rodillas para tratar de recuperarlo.

-"qué demonios crees que haces imbécil!"- exclamó Seiya poniéndose frente a la chica de manera protectora.

-"q que demonios haces tú"- dijo con dificultad. –"… interrumpiéndonos así?"

-"que no te enseñaron a no sobrepasarte con una señorita que no te corresponde?"- dijo con ironía viendo cómo se levantaba. Alzó una ceja extrañado al ver cómo este sonreía.

-"y a ti a no interrumpir asuntos de otras personas? Tal vez mal entendiste la escena, pero hace unos minutos le pedí a Michiru ser mi novia y ella aceptó… vaya desubicación interrumpir nuestro romántico momento"

-"ah? Te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte al caer?... Michiru jamás te tomaría en cuenta, no es así?"- volteó a la chica, quien miraba algo boquiabierta.

Cuando fijó su vista en Seiya pensó en cómo aquel muchacho se había vuelto en una especie de salvador para ella, tal como ahora salvándola de la situación. Tal vez podía acudir a él para salir de aquella situación. Recordó en que nadie sabía de la relación de ambas, salvo Chris, pero no le pareció tan mala idea contarle para acudir a su ayuda. El chico seguía mirándole esperando la negativa ante la afirmación del extranjero.

Pero pensó en sus opciones, por más que le contara, cualquiera fuese la reacción de Seiya por ayudar ninguna detendría al rubio de contar la situación a Tatsui Tenoh y todo arruinarse en cuestión de segundos. Sólo le bastaba tomar un teléfono en menos de un minuto y todo se derrumbaría.

-"lo sabía"- dijo el pelinegro ante el silencio y expresión de la chica, volteó al rubio. –"… además de idiota, te intentas sobrepasar e inventas cosas sobre ella… eres un niño malcriado"- sonrió acercándose. –"… te enseñare modales"

-"por más que te duela a ti y a tu amiga así son las cosas, Michiru es mi novia desde hoy, no es así?"- miró de reojo a la chica.

El pelinegro no esperó más y le dio un golpe que lo volvió a mandar al suelo. Iba a tomarlo por el cuello para darle una nueva advertencia pero una voz lo detuvo.

-"Seiya no!"- el chico volteo frenando su puño. Vio cómo la chica corrió hacia ellos–"suéltalo por favor… es cierto"

-"que?"- ante la confusión soltó al rubio, quien se acercó la poca distancia que quedaba a la chica. –"es una broma, verdad?"

-"Christopher vámonos, por favor"- susurró al rubio, sin atreverse a darle la cara al pelinegro, solo quería salir de aquella situación para poder pensar con tranquilidad en qué hacer.

-"lo que oíste…"- fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-"Michiru, eso es cierto?"- preguntó ahora directamente a la chica, a quien sólo veía de perfil.

-"es cierto Seiya"- respondió nuevamente, evitando mirar, avergonzada.

-"pero como…?"- pronunció confundido.

-"bueno, lo escuchaste bien… así que puedes decirle a tu Haruka Tenoh que no se entrometa entre nosotros"- dijo, ahora más fuerte notando que habían un par de curiosos, sonriendo ante el escenario donde se correría la voz.

-"ya basta Christopher"- susurró firmemente, para cortar la situación que él tanto disfrutaba.

La chica se fue caminando rápido, escapando de aquella situación, mientras que Chris lograba tomarle la mano para seguirle y crear una buena impresión ante los curiosos. Una vez solos la chica se zafó con violencia.

-"qué pensarían si te vieran con esa cara, tendrás que ser más realista"

-"eres un cerdo"- dijo con molestia.

-"las cosas podrían haber sido de otra forma, tú me forzaste a llegar hasta donde estamos"

Michiru no escuchó más explicaciones, sólo quería evitar la presencia de aquel individuo, tenía ganas de llorar de frustración. Caminó con rapidez para poder encerrarse en los baños femeninos. Abrió la llave dejando correr el agua. Se miró al espejo pudiendo notar su expresión de desesperación. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo salir de tal situación.

Mientras Seiya no daba crédito a lo que había visto y escuchado. Era imposible. Miró a su alrededor, viendo cómo un par de curiosos comentaban cosas en voz baja, viendo aun por dónde se había ido la pareja. Era un hecho, la voz se correría en cosa de horas. Para mañana en la mañana ya sería de conocimiento de toda la escuela.

Entonces la idea cayó a su mente, asustándolo. Haruka sabría en no mucho tiempo, era cosa de minutos. Temió por la reacción de su amiga, debía encontrarla antes que el rumor a ella, y así evitar que hiciera alguna locura.

.

La rubia se encontraba caminando sin rumbo real, solo el casi rutinario camino hacia la azotea, el único lugar donde sentía podía relajarse, donde corría con mayor libertad el viento. Iba caminando mirando sus propios pies dando cada paso, gente alrededor conversando de temas que no le interesaban.

-"escuchaste la última?... Michiru Kaioh y el extranjero están juntos"

La rubia se detuvo al escuchar eso. Pudo ver cómo sus pies dejaron de dar pasos.

-"estas de broma? Christopher Mcgregor?"

-"el mismo"

-"vaya, esa Michiru sí que tiene suerte, primero Haruka Tenoh y ahora él? es muy guapo"- comentó una chica.

-"bueno, lo de Haruka Tenoh siempre fue un rumor, esto sí es real. Son oficialmente novios ya"

-"vaya… finalmente Chirstopher Mcgregor logró ganarle a Haruka Tenoh"- comentó un chico.

Estaban riendo cuando escucharon un ruido que les hizo voltear. Allí se encontraba Haruka Tenoh congelada, viéndole con ojos abiertos y boca entreabierta, dejando caer sin notarlo su celular de sus manos. El grupo de chicos se asustó.

-"demonios, Haruka Tenoh"- susurró uno.

-"vámonos de aquí, rápido"- comentó otro en voz baja, siendo escuchado por el resto quienes hicieron caso arrancando de algún arrebato de la rubia.

Y ahí estaba Haruka, parada sin moverse, tratando de procesar aquella nueva información. Su corazón se detuvo al igual que su aliento. Podía sentir como sus ojos se nublaban, cegada a todo alrededor, ensimismada en su pensamiento. Negó levemente con la cabeza mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás de manera torpe, era como si su cuerpo por completo no respondiera en conjunto. Sus oídos también dejaron de oír el resto.

-"Haruka"- solo logró escuchar.

Volteó aun con su misma expresión hacia la voz que lo llamaba, viendo a Seiya algo agitado, demostrando que había estado corriendo. Por la expresión de su amiga pudo notar que ya se había enterado, agradeció de algún modo haber llegado casi a tiempo. Parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-"es… es cierto?"- preguntó de manera casi inaudible. El chico demoró en responder.

-"si… es verdad"

Pudo ver cómo la rubia empezó a negar con la cabeza, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

-"no… no es…"- parecía explotar en cualquier momento.

-"calma… Haruka calma"

Se apresuró a abrazarla para evitar que explotara de mala manera. La rubia se resistió tratando de empujarlo, pero el chico ejerció presión para evitar se soltase. Entonces la rubia dejó de hacer fuerza y comenzó a sollozar para luego llorar en su hombro, mientras él continuaba el abrazo tranquilizador.

-"calma"- solo dijo mientras seguía abrazándola.

Ese día Seiya manejó el auto de Haruka y ambos fueron a la casa de la rubia. Mantuvieron silencio por todo el camino, incluyendo cuando llegaron a la casa. Haruka se sentó en el sillón, apoyando su antebrazo en su rodilla, descansando su mentón en estas, meditando en silencio.

Mientras Seiya preparaba una taza de té le miraba de reojo. Se veía calmada, se sintió aliviado el haber podido llegar a tiempo para tranquilizarla. Le sorprendió ver el resultado, poder evitar cualquier deseo de Haruka por cometer alguna locura. En cambio se encontraba ida en sus propios pensamientos.

Pensó en todas esas veces en que la rubia explotaba, no por capricho si no por cosas que realmente le llegaran, siempre se cegaba y cometía algún disparate, como cuando envió a ese chico al hospital cuando iban en primaria. Aun lo recordaba, el chico se burló de ella y comentó algo acerca de su madre, algo que enfureció a Haruka. Como resultado, un par de golpes y el arrebato de lanzarle una mesa, consecuencias: dos costillas rotas y una fama explosiva para ella.

Se sentó a un lado de la rubia y le entregó la taza de té. Ella se quedó mirando el contenido en silencio, mientras el pelinegro trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-"debe haber algo más detrás de eso. Yo no creo que Michiru…"- pero fue interrumpido.

-"… Chris me lo dijo, antes de que lo golpeara me dijo que estaba interesado en ella, y que Michiru parecía corresponderle… y yo no hice nada!"

Dicho eso último apretó la taza y la lanzó contra la pared, chocando contra un cuadro, el cual se cayó junto a los trozos de vidrio. El chico le miró atento y en silencio, esperando a una nueva reacción. La rubia parecía tratar de calmar su respiración.

-"y que harás ahora?"- preguntó el chico al verla más calmada.

-"yo… no iré a clases por unos días"- volvió a sentarse en la posición que estaba.

-"qué? vas a dejar todo así?"- preguntó sorprendido.

-"no puedo ir… trato de evitar un crimen aquí"- explicó lo obvio con ironía. –"no sé de qué sería capaz si la veo, o lo veo… o los veo"- parecía realmente ofuscada. –"quiero estar sola"

Seiya le miró sorprendido. Si bien era cierto no quería que la rubia explotara irracionalmente, tampoco quería verla así, derrotada sin hacer nada, creyendo que permanecer en ese sillón fuese la solución. Frunció el ceño y se levantó.

-"esta no es la Haruka que conozco. La Haruka que yo conocí luchaba por las cosas que quería, era perseverante y no aceptaba un no por respuesta. No sé dónde esté ahora, pero espero que la encuentres luego… o perderás enserio a Michiru, y a ti misma"

El chico dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa, tomó su mochila y se fue, dejándole ese espacio que la rubia le había pedido y necesitaba.

.

Lo había meditado con su almohada, una y otra vez viendo las posibilidades de salir de la situación actual. Pero solo una cosa pudo concluir, debía hablar con Haruka lo antes posible. El pensar que ella ya se hubiese enterado le angustiaba demasiado. El problema fue que toda la charada que Chris había montado estaba tomando más tiempo del que creyó. Él chico quería su atención en cada uno de los tiempos libres que tenía en la escuela, y no parecía divisar por ninguna parte a la rubia.

Había pasado victoriosa los interrogatorios de Lita acerca de lo que sucedía, pero prefirió no involucrarla en el asunto que parecía volverse cada vez más caótico, y el carácter de su amiga no ayudaría. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ver a Setsuna, pues ya no había tiempo libre, sólo tiempo-Chris.

Después de clase fue a la casa de la rubia, pero sus empleados le dijeron que no se encontraba. Al día siguiente fue la misma respuesta, pensó podría ser mentira, pero lo corroboró al entrar de todas maneras a su alcoba: no se encontraba.

Maldijo su suerte, estaba realmente desesperada por hablar con ella, creía que lo mejor era contarle la verdad de lo que sucedía a Haruka y pensar ambas en una solución, aun si le costaba continuar fingiendo.

Pero no, pasaron tres días y aun no podía comunicarse con ella de ninguna manera. No sabía hasta cuando resistiría.

-"Michiru, comemos juntos?"- preguntó con una sonrisa el rubio.

-"tengo opción?"- preguntó con ironía.

-"vamos Michiru, si tan solo cambiaras de actitud verías que esto no es tan malo. Yo enserio podría…"

-"Christopher, déjalo, si?"- respondió cansada. El chico frunció el ceño.

-"no entiendo que le ves… si ella realmente te hubiese querido algo al menos me habría encarado o tratado de recuperarte"

-"eso es lo que quisieras, no? que ella te enfrentara y tu pudieses enrostrarle que ahora soy tu novia, sentir que ganaste. Debe molestarte mucho que nada de eso se dio, verdad?"

-"en parte es cierto, si, lo reconozco. Pero también trato de que veas las cosas como son, para así te des cuenta que estoy al lado tuyo"- dijo con algo de sinceridad.

La chica solo negó con la cabeza, cansada de la situación, siquiera para discutir con él. Mientras el chico sentía que con cada rechazo mayor enigma, eso le atraía. Esos últimos días, a pesar de saber que todo era una mentira, por primera vez sentía lo que era estar con alguien a su lado, y eso le confundía más de lo que estaba. Ya no sabía si quería fastidiar a la rubia, el reconocimiento de la escuela o que la chica le quisiera.

Caminaron hacia la cafetería para comer juntos, a la vista del resto. Mientras lo hacía pudo ver cómo los cuatro caminaban con sus bandejas ya vacías para salir. Vio de reojo al pelinegro, quien también lo hacía. Se apresuró en comer, para así poder alcanzarlo. Se excusó con el rubio y salió.

-"Seiya… has visto a Haruka?"

-"no últimamente… como verás no ha venido a clases"- dijo algo tosco.

-"necesito hablar con ella"

-"tu novio te dejará?"- preguntó para ver su reacción y qué tan cierto era toda esa relación.

-"Seiya, es enserio… necesito hablar con ella lo antes posible"- dijo con firmeza.

-"yo… realmente no he sabido mucho de ella. Si le hablo le aviso"- respondió reafirmando en parte lo que creía, algo sucedía.

-"gracias"

.

Desde que supo del noviazgo se Michiru y Chris que se sentía más perdida que antes. La mezcla de sentimientos era realmente molesta. Pero por momentos imperaba la rabia, el deseo de venganza. Se quedó sentada frente al imponente retrato pintado de su padre, esa expresión de omnipotencia. ¿Qué haría Tatsui Tenoh en su lugar? Por supuesto que defender su honra y demostrar que con una Tenoh no se jugaba, no sin salir lastimado.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de borrar aquellas conclusiones que iban avanzando cada vez más por su cabeza.

Necesitaba aire, la oficina de su padre le estaba asfixiando. Salió a caminar, sin darse cuenta que volvía a encontrarse frente al hogar de ancianos. Esta vez lo encontró afuera, en la terraza como antes. Cuando el anciano vio a la rubia frente a él sonrió.

-"no aguantas la curiosidad de saber, eh?"- la rubia negó con la cabeza. Se sentó a su lado.

-"he tenido el peor de los días, ayúdame al menos con esto viejo. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que me dijiste hace días"

-"y si sabes cómo lograr que te lo diga… porque no simplemente lo haces, gáname"- dijo indicándole el tablero guardado en la repisa.

El hombre le miraba fijo, como si tratara de que la rubia entendiese a lo que realmente quería decirle. Haruka hace días sabía la única condición que el anciano le pedía para contarle lo que él pensaba, pero aun así no lo hacía. Ella sabía la solución para saber lo que deseaba y que le estaba machacando la cabeza, y a pesar de ello se ofuscaba antes de hacerlo.

La rubia apretó la mandíbula, sentía que el anciano jugaba con ella, pero al ver cómo el hombre le miraba fijamente, tratando de decirle algo, comprendió que no hablaría a menos jugase con él.

-"bien bien… jugaré su estúpido juego"- se levantó para ir a buscarlo, ante la complacida expresión del hombre.

Al cabo de una media hora de juego, en donde intercambiaron un par de palabras, terminaron, dando por ganador al anciano.

-"bien, ya jugué su tonto juego… ahora dígame"- dijo algo cabreada ante la derrota.

-"no"

-"que? pero si ya jugué su tonto juego. Un trato es un trato"

-"no me ganaste Haruka, ese era el trato"

-"vamos! Dígame de una vez!"- exclamó casi en suplica.

-"no entiendo por qué te empecinas en tomar la vía más difícil, cuando sabes que solo te lo diré si me ganas. Tienes las respuestas frente a ti y las ignoras, por eso todo lo que te pasa lo tienes merecido"

-"pero qué quiere que haga si no puedo ganarle!"

-"intenta ganarme entonces, trabaja para lograrlo. Nadie dijo que sería fácil"- sonrió.

La rubia pareció entender a lo que se refería. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos para luego empezar a reordenar las piezas.

Una y otra vez lo intentaba, fallando en el intento. Así pasó sus tardes en los siguientes días, intentando ganarle, como si el hacerlo fuese solucionar todo. Aun así no se detenía a pensar en lo ilógica de sus esperanzas.

Luego de un par de días decidió volver a encender su teléfono y regresar a la escuela. Todos le miraban, algunos con susto a alguna reacción, otros curiosos para luego comentar con su compañero. Podía imaginar lo que rumoreaban, acerca del noviazgo de Michiru y Chris, y la expectativa de una reacción. Pero la verdad no le importó, no tenía cabeza para pensar en ellos. Por muy absurdo que sonara, estaba algo ansiosa de que terminaran las clases para volver intentar derrotar al anciano.

Sus amigos le preguntaron si estaba bien, ella no respondió. Seiya le comentó que Michiru le estuvo buscando, un nudo en su estómago se apoderó de ella. Aun así quiso evitarla, no por ella sino porque se enteró que el chico no le dejaba sola. No quería verlo, no quería enfrentarlos, quería evitar el perder el control.

No se dio cuenta cuando se fueron todos los alumnos de la clase. Cayó en cuenta en que la clase ya había acabado hace al menos diez minutos. Iba a tomar su maletín cuando sintió a alguien entrar. Se quedó en una pieza cuando vio a Michiru. Era tarde para evitarla, o lograr evitar esa sensación que se apoderaba de ella nublándole la cordura. Frunció el ceño.

* * *

_Si, se que dije que este capitulo tendría dos partes pero nones... serán tres partes jeje. La tercera y final ya está lista asi que la subiré mañana o pasado. Y bien, se salvaron de ser pilladas por los padres de Michiru, por ahora mujaja... Me gustó la conclusión de Vientocortante, podría haber sido el padre de Amy quien interrumpiese... creo que ni yo había visto esa posibilidad jaja, buena esa.  
__Lamento decepcionar a Alex, Lylian y tal vez todos pero la tormenta no logró llevarse a Chris jaja... un personaje que debe seguir y que definirá si la relación de Haruka y Michiru es lo suficientemente solida para aguantar el peso de él._

_Michiru parece haber encontrado su camino, pero Haruka aun está algo perdida... esperemos que con un poco de ayuda logre encontrar el suyo._

_Mis enoormes saludos a Alex, belen, sol, Sheikrist, Aidan Ross, Poseidon'Wrath, Sailor-chan, petiyaka, Vientocortante, ro, Lylian, Titania-S, Guest, dalyvaquero, Fanficnis, Michi78, ShaneTenou28, LIQUEZ... es siempre un agrado enorme leernos jeje_

Nos leemos para el próximo capi pronto!


	28. Cada una por su lado Parte III

28. Cada una por su lado. Parte III

.

-"que haces aquí"- dijo después de unos segundos, tratando de evitar su mirada, así cortar esa ola de sensaciones que le nublaban la cordura.

-"Haruka, te he estado buscando hace días. Necesito hablar contigo"

-"como verás es algo tarde si lo que quieres es contarme tu nuevo romance"

-"precisamente es eso de lo que quiero hablar"- fue interrumpida.

-"vienes a darme una explicación o a pedir disculpas"- dijo tratando de contener su rabia.

-"no, déjame hablar!"- dijo molesta ante la dificultad de poder explicarle lo sucedido, pero todo su plan se fue al carajo al ver cómo el rubio entraba.

-"Michi, aquí estabas"- dijo el chico al verle.

El sobrenombre le provocó repulsión a la rubia. No estaba preparada para ver nada más. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensó.

-"oh… miren a quien tenemos, tu ex… nada menos que Haruka Tenoh"

El corazón de la chica se precipitó al imaginar lo que se avecinaba. Rogó a dios por que el chico se detuviese hasta allí, pero sabía que ese era el momento que él estaba esperando para saborearlo.

-"supongo que ya sabes acerca de nuestro noviazgo. No nos felicitaras?... No?"- preguntó victorioso ante la mirada de odio de la rubia.

Haruka estaba tan enceguecida en su propia rabia que no parecía notar el rostro de angustia de la chica, menos la mirada amenazante que disimuladamente le dio el chico a Michiru, recordándole lo que estaba en juego. No, Haruka no notó nada, sólo sentía cómo su mente se nublaba por el rencor.

-"te lo dije Haruka, sé que ella no querría que te lo diga pero por tu bien lo haré… sucede que eres mujer después de todo. No tenía futuro"

Entonces los ojos de la rubia pasaron del enojo y ofuscación a nada, a ese eterno vacío tan cargado que congelaba a cualquiera. Michiru pudo verlo, esa mirada que antes temía, ahora angustiaba por no poder hacer algo, no se le ocurría nada.

La rubia avanzó con paso lento, mente absolutamente en blanco. Su reacción sería un enigma incluso para ella misma. Caminó pasando a llevar la mesa, botando así su maletín. El ruido y la pieza de ajedrez negra rodar fuera de su maletín le hicieron reaccionar, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad y cordura. Tomó la pieza y su maletín, miró a ambos y salió rápidamente del salón.

-"que pensabas hacer Michiru?"- preguntó una vez solos. –"hablo enserio de hablar con Tatsui. Sé que dije que me gustas mucho, pero no pongas a prueba mi paciencia, pues lo haré si me traicionas, no lo dudes"

La chica solo le miró con desprecio, el ver a la rubia y su reacción le rompió el corazón, y dolía más aun el no poder hacer nada. Si, lo odiaba como no pensó que haría con nadie en ese momento.

-"debes estar feliz, no?"- dijo con ojos cristalizados por la angustia y el odio, saliendo del salón.

Chris sintió cómo esa mirada le atravesó filosamente. Se sorprendía del efecto que ella provocaba en él. Sintió rabia por no lograr ser él quien provocase eso en ella, sino aun Haruka. Pateó una mesa para descargar su frustración.

.

Los siguientes días los evitó hasta que pudo, pero casi siempre se arrancaba a mitad de la jornada, haciéndole a Michiru más difícil la labor de poder hablar con ella, por lo que debía continuar fingiendo. Comenzaba a creer que debería buscar otra solución, pues estaba ya ahogada. Y es que, exceptuando aquel beso con Seiya, ella sólo se había besado con Haruka, ella había sido su primer beso y su primera relación. Besar a ese chico para que el resto confirmara su relación, se sentía tan vacía, no le cuadraba. En ese momento no podía entender cómo había personas, como Haruka antes, que buscaran besarse con una aventura nocturna y nada más, vacío de cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuese sacarse las ganas. Para ella un beso era algo tan personal e íntimo que no podía compartirlo con cualquiera, un acto que sólo había decidido compartir con Haruka, pero ahora se veía obligada a hacerlo con Chris.

Por momentos pensaba en mandar todo al carajo, después de todo ya no existía tal relación que delatar, había terminado ya con la rubia. Pero entonces el chico le recordó la existencia de una foto de ellas juntas. Podría desmentirlo a sus padres, pero con Tatsui Tenoh era otra cosa. Lo sabía y le asustaba. Si, debía seguir fingiendo, por más ahogada se sintiese. Aún tenía la esperanza de poder contarle a Haruka y buscar una solución juntas.

Mientras la rubia mantenía su distancia, y aprovechaba de arrancarse a jugar e intentar ganarle a Fujio. Sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de lograrlo. Por momentos se frustraba, pero notaba cómo cada día pensaba mejor sus jugadas, dándole una segunda vuelta a sus impulsos. Ir era como su pequeño refugio para despejarse de lo que sucedía.

-"jaque mate"- sentenció el anciano. –"sucede algo?"

-"no puedo pensar con claridad. No sabiendo que ellos están juntos"- reordenó las piezas para una nueva partida.

-"tu terminaste con ella, no?"- retomó el tema.

-"déjeme en paz y juegue viejo, tu partes"

-"bien, jugaré en silencio"- después de unos minutos de juego la rubia volvió a hablar.

-"quiero matarlo, sabe?"

-"jajaja, me imagino, el chico suena un dolor de cabeza. Debe afectarte que sea novio de la chica que tu cortaste pero amas, no?"

El siguiente movimiento de pieza de la rubia fue tan brusco, que azotó a la figura contra el tablero, botando todas las piezas.

-"que lastima, botaste todas las piezas por tu enojo… e ibas ganando, una pena"- dijo con calma el anciano recogiendo las figuras una por una para una nueva partida.

-"a qué está jugando conmigo?"- preguntó visiblemente molesta.

-"pero si eres tú la que quiere jugar"

Continuar yendo a jugar donde el anciano le ayudaba a dejar a un lado sus impulsos que bordeaban a los asesinos con el muchacho, y cualquier otro impulso con Michiru. Pasaban los días y evitar, era todo lo que hacía. Evitar.

-"cobarde!"- escuchó a su espalda en el pasillo, haciéndole voltear.

-"Michiru"- dijo algo sorprendida.

-"eres una cobarde Haruka Tenoh… enserio vas a huir de mi por el resto de año escolar? Enserio dejaras que esto termine así?"- confrontó.

-"no sé de qué hablas"- esquivó

-"hablo de nosotras. Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo y dime de una vez si pretendes que esto acabe así, que te darás por vencida con tanta facilidad con nosotros"

-"yo no quería que acabara así, ni quiero que se acabe así!"- la miró finalmente.

-"entonces porque dejas que esto ocurra, porque sigues manteniendo esa distancia entre nosotras"

-"te parece poco? Ve la situación en la que estamos Michiru. Que pretendes, que los vaya a saludar y de mis bendiciones?"

-"al menos eso sería más valiente que arrancar del problema. La Haruka que conozco no huía"- la rubia frunció el ceño fastidiada al escuchar nuevamente esa conclusión.

-"claro, ahora todos tienen una Haruka que conocían. Tal vez esta soy realmente"- extendió los brazos para enrostrarla de más cerca.

-"no… esa no eres tú, y tú lo sabes"- la rubia negó con la cabeza fastidiada para voltear e irse, pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando volvió.

-"Todos los problemas comenzaron desde que él apareció"

-"no, los problemas fuimos nosotras, no confiaste en mí y decidiste ponerme en medio de toda tu disputa personal con él. Pusiste nuestra relación en medio por tu rivalidad, para ganar"

-"y que hay de ti, si sabías que me molestaba tanto él porque seguir plantando dudas en mí, porque dejar de lado mis inquietudes para seguir frecuentándolo. Fuiste tú la que nos pusiste en el filo al decidir seguir juntándote con él, a pesar de que sabías cuanto me molestaba"

-"era solo un deber, lo sabías! Te costaba mucho hacerme las cosas más fáciles, yo solo quería poder acabar con mi tutoría y punto, sin problemas"

-"a la mierda el deber! Te costaba mucho a ti cortar con esa relación y hacerme las cosas más fáciles con él"

En ese momento las dos cayeron en cuenta, ninguna pensó en la otra, solo pensaron qué debería hacer la otra para la facilidad propia. Ambas agacharon la mirada.

-"en fin, ya vez…"- dijo la rubia sin levantar la mirada, con una sonrisa amarga. –"… el tiempo me terminó dando la razón y ahora estas con él"

Michiru levantó la mirada al escuchar esas palabras, y con ello notó cómo estaba a unos metros tras la rubia Chris, observando con el semblante serio la situación. Sólo en ese momento cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. El chico negó con la cabeza, advirtiendo.

-"sólo mírame a los ojos y confía en mí y en nosotros"- murmuró tratando de evitar que el chico notase lo que decía.

La rubia levantó la mirada, alcanzando a verle sólo unos segundos, para después ver cómo pasaba a un lado de ella, encontrándose con Chris, quien le abrazó y se fueron caminando.

Haruka se quedó mirando, no con enojo por lo que acababa de ver, sino con duda, pensativa en lo que había visto y escuchado.

Ese día no volvió a ver a MIchiru, no sola al menos, pues el chico estaba a su lado todo el tiempo, por lo que decidió evitar ver esa postal. En la noche continuó pensando en lo sucedido y presenciado. Definitivamente no encajaba.

Por la mañana, frente a la escuela decidió no entrar para dirigirse al hogar de ancianos. Allí se dirigió a la terraza y sentó en su lugar de siempre. El anciano sonrió.

-"porque esa expresión viejo?"- preguntó suspicaz.

-"nada… juguemos"- quiso omitir que podía ver determinación en su rostro esta vez. –"y… sucedió algo nuevo?"

-"no lo sé viejo… algo no me cuadra en esa relación"- movió un peón. –"estoy segura"

-"y si estas tan segura, porque no haces algo?"- movió.

-"porque si me dejaras ganar no me machacaría el cerebro con tus comentarios"- desvió el tema, el hombre rió.

-"enserio quieres que te deje ganar?"- el rubia lo pensó pero negó. –"jajaja… bien. Entonces si quieres ganar debes pensar bien en tu jugada. Medita, luego mueve"

Sintió un deja vu en las palabras del anciano, eran las mismas que su padre le dijo antes de irse. Pero de alguna forma sonaban distinto, tenían otra mirada. La rubia miró analizando su próxima jugada.

-"y… seguirás huyendo de ella? Un poco cobarde no hacerle frente, no crees?"- la rubia frunció el ceño.

-"no le importa"- movió una pieza.

-"tsk… na na na, conmigo no necesitas esas respuestas evasivas. Moviste tu última pieza por impulso, no pensaste en la jugada"

La rubia se sorprendió al notarlo, se dejó llevar por su enojo. Entonces comprendió a lo que se refería el anciano, él estaba atento en todo momento a sus movimientos y comentarios. Nada había sido al azar, nada desde que llegó por primera vez. El hombre notó por el rostro de la rubia lo que podía estar pensando. Sonrió.

-"dijiste que no podías controlarte, que temías hacerle daño por no poder hacerlo… has estado aguantando mis comentarios sin explotar desde hace días, y no lo has hecho porque deseas ganar para lograr tranquilidad. Has reflexionado antes de explotar, has estado controlándote para conseguirlo… entonces, reflexiona en tu próxima jugada y mueve, te toca"

Abrió los ojos cayendo en cuenta de lo que él decía, los primeros días estallaba y se iba antes de jugar. Quería tanto saber a qué se refería que cuando sentía frustración pensaba en que si explotaba no lograría nada. Sonrió levemente y movió la siguiente pieza.

Después de unos minutos abrió los ojos emocionada, no podía creer lo que el tablero le mostraba, la posibilidad de ganar. Comenzó a reír victoriosa mientras movía la torre.

-"jaque… mate viejo… en tu cara jajaja"- un par de gestos de victoria hicieron reír al anciano gustoso.

-"bien hecho chica, lo lograste"

-"ahora dígame… a que se refería"- volvió a la compostura para demandar su premio.

-"jaja, enserio quieres que te lo diga? Quieres la opinión de un viejo aburrido?"

Fujio le miró sonriente, haciendo que de pronto Haruka se diera cuenta que había intentado ganar con tanto ahínco sólo para saber la opinión de un anciano. ¿Ese era el premio que tanto deseaba ganar? No, ese no era el premio, sino todo lo que había pasado y aprendido para conseguirlo.

-"si… quiero la opinión de un viejo aburrido que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarme"- se cruzó de brazos sonriente, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, de alguna forma comiéndose el insulto de aquella vez en su arrebato.

-"bien… creo que de algún modo buscaste todo esto, terminar con ella porque en el fondo sabes que las cosas acabaron así en gran parte por tu culpa. Pensaste en ganarle a ese chico, ser una Tenoh, perdiste razón por segundos, y te diste cuenta de ello y te asustaste… te asustaste de terminar siendo Haruka Tenoh, la hija de Tatsui Tenoh y con eso quedarte sola, porque eso significa dañar a quienes te rodean… entre esos ella. Te asustaste tanto que te alejaste de ti misma también"

La rubia escuchaba atenta, había perdido la sonrisa anterior. Se sintió desnuda, completamente desnuda frente a aquel anciano.

-"y creo que eres una masoquista porque combates el miedo de quedarte sola estando sola al terminar con ella"- se reacomodó en su silla a una posición más cómoda. –"madurar es un proceso difícil, pero se necesita caer para poder levantarse. Y créeme, a veces se necesita caer para entender bien las cosas"

Haruka sonrió con la sensación de satisfacción, con un dejo de calma, sentimiento que había olvidado ya durante semanas.

-"como demonios lo hace"- sonrió, haciendo que el anciano comenzara a reir.

-"jajaja, te dije que era un maldito viejo observador"- siguió riendo. Luego volvió a su postura seria. -"toma… llévate esto contigo: la torre es la fortaleza del juego, espera con paciencia su turno y es pieza clave para ganar. Y claro, fue la que te trajo tu victoria"- le entregó la pieza. –"… ven a visitarme como siempre, los sábados de fin de mes junto con ella"- le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice.

Comprendió el mensaje y los deseos de suerte para su relación. Se levantó con la pieza en su mano. Ambos se miraron cómplices, la rubia modulo lo que el viejo comprendió como agradecimiento.

.

Se sentía tan frustrada de no poder terminar de conversar con Haruka. Se recriminó de no empezar la conversación del día anterior con la verdad de la situación actual, pero entonces otros temas surgieron y fueron interrumpidas. Siempre había una interrupción o algo que les impedía hablar. Ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, ni que Chris interviniese o Haruka le evitase. Cortó por la vía rápida, tomó su celular y llamó por teléfono. Sonó un par de veces pero nadie contestó. Pensó en que si la rubia no quería contestar, no podría evitar su mensaje. Escribió simplificando en un mensaje de texto la situación con el extranjero. Envió rápidamente, notando que el chico se le acercaba.

-"Micihru… necesito que vengas conmigo"

-"adonde"

-"en el camino te digo, vamos"

-"aun no terminan las clases"

-"lo sé, nos arrancaremos"

Sin poder replicar mucho le siguió, después de que el chico le viese conversando con la rubia estaba de malas, las suficientes como para no querer cuestionarlo. Camino en el auto pudo reconocer hacia donde iban.

-"porqué venimos aquí?"- dijo bajándose del vehículo una vez detenido.

-"esta casa abandonada es conocida por la escuela…"

-"lo sé, aquí se arman fiestas a veces"

-"bien, esperaremos a Haruka adentro"- dijo caminando hacia ella.

La chica se encontraba confundida y suspicaz, en especial cuando nombró a la rubia, algo planeaba y tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo resultaría.

Siguió al chico, entrando a la casa, rayada completamente por los adolescentes que habían estado y querían dejar su huella. Subió al segundo piso encontrándose con una habitación completamente adornada, cojines cubiertos de pétalos, cortinas para dar ambiente romántico y varias velas, que encendía en ese momento el chico.

-"que es esto? Que crees que pasará aquí?"- preguntó algo alarmada.

-"te preguntas lo que Haruka creerá… Vendrá en cualquier momento por el rumor que llegará a sus oídos de nosotros románticamente acá… con todo esto"- dijo encendiendo una nueva vela.

-"y qué sacarás con eso?"

-"Enrostrarle de una vez por todas que perdió… enfrentarla de una vez y que admita su derrota. No entiendo por qué después de todo lo que le he hecho no reacciona, no responde"

-"Christopher ya basta con esto! Y no entiendo, que es lo que quieres lograr? Ya no tienes la popularidad que deseas? Puedes conseguir toda la que quieras ya, no tienes que seguir con esto"

-"No lo entiendes Michiru, quiero más. Aun no tengo todo lo que quiero"- volteó enojado. -"ella… a pesar de todo te sigue teniendo a ti"- respondió frustrado.

-"y crees que haciendo todo esto eso va a cambiar?"

-"Michiru, dejaría todo esto de lado si decides quedarte conmigo"- perdió su posición estratégica nuevamente, ella resultaba ser su debilidad también.

-"así no se consiguen las cosas"- vio nuevamente la determinación de la chica, esa que nuevamente le enrostraba que la rubia seguía ganando.

-"demonios, Michiru"- lanzó su chaqueta frustrado a un lado, algo acalorado por las velas. –"trato de hacer las cosas bien, pero tú no me lo haces fácil"

-"no puedes hacer las cosas bien si estás empecinado en ganarle a Haruka en lo que sea, te tiene obsesionado y…"- recién entonces notó que la chaqueta había caído en una de las velas, comenzando a incendiarse. –"Christopher!"

El chico alertado por el tono miró hacia donde la chica le indicaba Michiru, encontrándose con su chaqueta cayendo junto a la vela, cubierta en llamas que ahora alcanzaban las cortinas.

-"demonios!"

.

Salió del hogar con la sensación de haber sacado un peso enorme de sus hombros. La confianza personal había sido renovada. Volvió a recordar toda esa convicción tozuda que tenía por su amor hacia Michiru desde que la vio. Y ahora que la tenía no podía darse por vencida con lo que venía.

Tomó su teléfono para ver la hora, viendo las llamadas perdidas y notificando que había recibido un mensaje. Miró curiosamente su celular, sorprendiéndose del remitente, "Michiru".

"_Haruka, Christopher amenazó que de no aparentar ser su novia le contaría acerca de nosotras a mis padres, y lo que es peor aún al tuyo, tuve que hacerlo. Esta relación es una mentira"_

Entreabrió sus labios, sorprendida. No sabía si sentía alivio de saber el real motivo de que estuviese con Chris, o enojo acerca de todo lo que pasaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió a su auto para dirigirse a la escuela, aún era horario de clases y debía estar allí.

Debía pensar con claridad mientras iba camino hacia allá, que debía hacer. Actuar de manera impulsiva en ese momento sólo traería como consecuencia el chico con una simple llamada telefónica a su padre arruinase todo. Pensó en llegar y conversar con Chris, negociar su silencio. No le importaba perder su poder en la escuela o ser humillada públicamente para darle a Chris lo que le pidiese, lo único que quería en ese momento era tener la tranquilidad suficiente para poder hacer funcionar su relación con Michiru.

Estacionó su auto e ingresó a la escuela. Buscó al chico o a Michiru por todas partes pero no parecían estar en ningún lado. Preguntó a todos los grupos que encontró, pero nadie sabía su paradero.

-"Tenoh Haruka…"- escuchó a su espalda.

-"tú eres compañero de Chris, no? sabes dónde está?"

-"no debería decírtelo pero quiero ganar una apuesta… Escuché hace una hora a Chirs hablar con su amigo"- comentó el encubierto amigo del extranjero, siguiendo con el plan.

-"apuesta?"- alzó su ceja molesta, causando algo de miedo al chico.

-"b bien… lo escuché hablar acerca de llevar a Michiru Kaioh a la casa abandonada del terreno Johns, ya sabes, a un par de kilómetros de acá frente a la costa… Dijo algo acerca de concretar su primera vez, si sabes a lo que me refiero"

Sintió una corriente helada pasar por su cuerpo al escuchar eso. Corrió hacia el estacionamiento para subir a su auto. Camino a este se topó con sus amigos, quienes le preguntaron cosas que no escuchó, solo subió y puso en marcha hacia el terreno.

-"suban a mi auto, sigámosla"- dijo Taiki. –"algo malo debe suceder para que salga así"

Los chicos rápidamente se subieron al carro para ir tras la pista de su amiga, quien conducía a toda prisa. Mientras la rubia sólo pensaba en llegar lo más rápidamente posible al lugar, sus ideas diplomáticas se habían esfumado, solo pensaba en sacar a la chica de allí. Eso no podía ser bueno, no después de leer aquel mensaje, era imposible entonces que la situación que le había dicho el compañero de Chris fuese así, temió por un intento de abuso o algo así.

Pero su temor fue peor al entrar al terreno privado y ver desde lejos cómo salía humo desde la casa donde suponía estaban. Paró el auto y salió sin cerrar la puerta, solo entró a la casa en búsqueda de la chica.

A los minutos llegaron los chicos, alarmados de ver el auto de la rubia vacío y la casa humeante. Se bajaron sin saber bien que hacer.

-"Yaten, llama a los bomberos, yo llamaré a la ambulancia en caso de que algo malo ocurra"- indicó Taiki.

Mientras adentro, en el segundo piso de la casa el chico trataba de apagar infructuosamente el fuego que humeaba y se propagaba con rapidez, haciendo caer otras velas.

-"déjalo, debemos salir"- dijo la chica tapando su boca, sabiendo que ya no podría evitar el incendio.

El chico le hecho una última mirada, notando cómo la cortina caía en llamas a los cojines, empezando mayores llamas. Michiru tenía razón, debían salir antes de que no pudiesen hacerlo. Bajaron las escaleras, sin notar que Haruka también se encontraba en la casa, cruzando un pasillo paralelo a la escalera, en el primer piso.

Ambos salieron tosiendo, para alejarse de la casa que ya se empezaba a incendiar con llamas visibles desde afuera. La chica se extrañó al ver a los chicos afuera, viéndoles preocupados, haciéndole señas para que se acercaran. Michiru se alarmó al ver el auto de la rubia allí, pero no ver rastros de ella con el resto de los cuatro.

-"donde está Haruka?"- preguntó confundida y alarmada.

-"entró a buscarte"- respondió un pelinegro preocupado. No alcanzó a decir más pues la chica retrocedió y corrió hacia la casa.

-"no Michiru!"- exclamó el extranjero tratando de alcanzarla, pero no lo logró. Entonces se aferró desesperado de sus cabellos al ver lo que se había desatado. –"demonios… demonios"

-"que rayos hiciste?!"- lo agarró Seiya del cuello desesperado igual.

-"yo… yo no…"

Las sirenas se lograron escuchar a lo lejos, anunciando que la ayuda venía acercándose ya. Los cuatro miraron hacia la casa, esperando que nada malo sucediera.

Mientras Haruka recorría la casa, tapando su boca para evitar inhalar del humo, pero era tanto que era imposible no hacerlo. Gritó el nombre de la chica, pero nadie respondía. Subió al segundo piso, dando cuenta del origen de las llamas, una habitación perfectamente arreglada, con cojines, cortinas y velas, todo ardiendo, originando tanto humo como llamas. La rubia comprendió que no había nadie en la casa entonces. Sintió algo de alivio al saber que Michiru ya no estaba allí. Buscó la forma de bajar, pero mientras pensaba las llamas se extendían con mucha rapidez por la casa de madera. Cuando llegó a la escalera esta estaba completamente en llamas. Sintió cómo una gota de sudor caía por su frente, debía pensar rápido. Retrocedió y saltó por la orilla de las escaleras para caer al primer piso. Una vez en el suelo se arrastró para alejarse de las llamas de las escaleras. Miró hacia la salida, pero ya había sido cubierta por las llamas.

-"demonios"- murmuró aun tapando su boca.

Se levantó cojeando, comprobando que su tobillo había recibido la fuerza de la caída. Debía buscar rápido otra salida. Pero después de eternos segundos y de revisar se quedó en una de las habitaciones, apoyada en una pared, se sentía débil. Escuchó algo entonces, que no fue el crujir de la madera. Abrió los ojos.

-"Haruka"- apenas escuchó.

-"Michiru?"- murmuró. –"Michiru!"

La chica por otro lado de la primera planta se alertó al escuchar la voz de la rubia. Apoyándose de las paredes caminó hacia donde escuchó su voz, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Había mucho humo para ver con claridad. Debía tener fuerzas al menos para alcanzarla.

-"Haruka!"- la llamó con las fuerzas que tenía, escuchando su voz de réplica.

Tosió siguiendo el sendero de la voz. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, encontrando a la rubia tratando de mantenerse en pie. Volteó para notar la presencia de la chica.

-"… volviste"- dijo a penas, desvaneciéndose en el suelo.

-"no… Haruka, aguanta"- pero apenas la chica dejó el apoyo del marco también cayó, tosiendo compulsivamente.

Aún ninguna perdía el conocimiento, pero estaban muy débiles para mantenerse en pie. La rubia permanecía boca arriba, viendo borroso, sentía cómo en cualquier momento cerraría los ojos. Volteó a su lado para ver cómo Michiru se arrastraba lentamente hacia ella. En un esfuerzo volteó su cuerpo para arrastrarse también y alcanzarla. Logró estirar la mano para alcanzar la de la chica que también lo estaba.

Cuando lograron tomarlas se quedaron ambas quietas, como si ya hubiesen logrado su cometido, satisfechas. Se quedaron mirando cansadas, la rubia pudo ver cómo Michiru cerró sus ojos, ella también lo hizo. Escuchó el crujir de las maderas y luego nada más.

.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo borroso, reconociendo donde estaba en cada pestañeo que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital. Aún estaba algo aturdida y cansada, pero entonces recordó la situación en la que estaba antes de ver todo negro. Se iba a levantar cuando vio a un lado, en la cama conjunto a la de ella se encontraba Michiru observándole con calma. Sintió cómo su interior se relajó al ver que la chica estaba bien.

-"hola"- dijo la chica suavemente al ver cómo había despertado. Haruka sonrió.

-"hola"- también dijo con suavidad. –"estás bien?"- la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-"estamos… la enfermera hace un rato entró para chequearnos, nos intoxicamos y desmayamos por el monóxido de carbono. Al parecer nos lograron sacar de la casa antes de que las llamas nos alcanzaran. No alcanzó a ser algo grave, sólo pasamos un susto"- dijo con serenidad sin dejar de verla.

-"me alegra que estés bien… fue muy tonto lo que hiciste al volver con la casa incendiándose"- frunció el ceño.

-"tú también entraste"- rió levemente.

-"eso no importa"

-"claro que importa…"- ambas se quedaron mirando en silencio desde sus respectivas camas. –"te extrañé"

-"yo también te extrañe"- sonrió de vuelta mientras siguieron viéndose.

Al rato entraron los padres de Michiru para saludarlas y ver que todo estuviera bien. Luego de un par de visitas de sus amigos y un par de indicaciones médicas, ambas estaban listas para salir. Ese día Souyirou las llevó a la casa y preparó algo de comida para pasar el mal rato y descansar. Pasaron la tarde los cuatro como antes solían hacerlo. Ayame no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquila al notar que cualquier diferencia que tuvieron las chicas las habían arreglado, pues ambas se veían relajadas y de alguna forma, felices. Cuando se hizo de noche el señor Kaioh llevó a Haruka a su casa dando fin al día tan movido. Esa noche ambas chicas lograron conciliar el sueño de inmediato, en parte por el cansancio y por la tranquilidad.

.

El día siguiente estaba soleado, después de tantos días nublados y ventosos se agradecía. La llegada a la escuela después de dos días de ausencia por reposo era bastante acogedora para ambas. Mientras la rubia se sorprendía de cómo podía llegar a ser voluble la gente, pues muchos de los que apostaban por Chris ahora le daban la bienvenida. Le restó importancia. Cuando curiosos le preguntaban qué había sucedido, la rubia prefería no responder. Era un total misterio para la escuela que había sucedido para que Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh se vieran envueltas en aquel incendio que acabo con aquella casa abandonada que albergó tantas fiestas improvisadas.

Iba caminando por el pasillo en búsqueda del chico. Cuando se encontró con Chris, este volteó mirándole serio.

-"llegué a la escuela pensando en qué estrategia sería la mejor para desmentir que tuve algo que ver con el incendio…"- dijo deteniéndose de pronto, frunciendo el ceño. –"porque no me has delatado aun?"

La rubia permanecía con el ceño sereno, mirándole con seriedad sin responder, mientras el chico mantenía su expresión molesta.

-"porque no te delataré. Dejemos las cosas como son, en un accidente"- dijo sin mucha emoción.

-"ja… y por qué no hablar? Tienes tu oportunidad para arruinarme, por qué no te has defendido?! Haruka Tenoh una cobarde?!"- perdió su tranquilidad. La rubia solo negó con la cabeza.

-"porque no me interesa arruinarte Chris, ya no"-respondió con tranquilidad. –"yo… te estuve investigando"- comenzó a hablar, tirándole al suelo la carpeta con su nombre, para que él pudiese ver.

-"y creías que no lo sabía? Es por eso que no entiendo porque demonios no la has usado!"

-"lo hice, y lo iba a seguir haciendo… pero leyendo me encontré con algo más"

Se acercó a él entregándole una foto. El chico la vio notando que era algo antigua, de unos treinta años atrás aproximadamente. En la foto aparecían dos chicas de uniforme escolar abrazadas.

-"y esto? Que hay con esto?"

-"voltéala"- indicó.

El chico la volteó, encontrándose una escritura, la fecha de 1986 y dos nombres, uno de ellos lo reconoció de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño.

-"nuestras madres eran amigas en la escuela…"- comenzó a hablar la rubia. –"… mejores amigas diría por la dedicatoria tras la foto. Hablan incluso de que les gustaría sus hijos tuviesen la misma edad para ser amigos"

El chico seguía mirando la foto, esta vez reconociendo cuál de las dos adolescentes era su madre, pudo reconocer sus ojos. Seguía ensimismado cuando escuchó nuevamente a la rubia.

-"desconozco cuanto tiempo lo fueron, pero supongo que tal vez así fue como tu padre y el mío se conocieron y se asociaron. No lo sé en verdad, son solo conjeturas"- hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirar al chico. –" las vueltas de la vida, no? tu madre también murió… un año después que la mía"

-"y a que quieres llegar con eso?!"- preguntó con los ojos algo cristalizados.

-"sé lo que es sentirse así… perder a tu madre a esa edad, lo que más quieres y lo que te quiere incondicionalmente. A veces cuando te miro me veo a mi misma, queriendo atención… suplir esa atención que tal vez nos faltó. Me veo a mi misma hace un tiempo y me vería hoy, tal vez nos habríamos disputado todo ese poder que querías. Pero hoy no… no necesito nada de eso, no desde que encontré a Michiru"

-"…"- el chico se veía confundido sin saber bien a que responder. –"y qué… me lo estás enrostrando?"- preguntó molesto, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-"no Chris… solo espero que algún día encuentres a tu propia Michiru"- el chico calló. –"Nuestras madres no habrían querido que nada de esto sucediera entre nosotros y yo quiero de algún modo respetar esa memoria de mi mamá, sé que tú también… Pero también quiero proteger a lo que más quiero en este mundo… si vuelves a meterte con Michiru te juro que no responderé"- dijo firme, pero no agresivamente. –"jamás podré perdonarte que le hayas puesto en ese riesgo"

No esperó respuesta, pues tampoco la tendría, el chico se encontraba en silencio. La rubia se marchó, con la sensación de tranquilidad personal. Por primera vez en mucho sentía que estaba a la altura de alguien, ella misma.

-"hey golfa! Que sucedió, luces de ánimos hoy"- comentó Yaten al verla llegar para fumar su cigarrillo escolar habitual.

-"tú crees?"- preguntó divertida sentándose en el pasto con ellos.

-"claro… tal vez necesitabas un poco de humo para bajar de la azotea"- bromeó Taiki, todos rieron.

-"gusto verte así"- le dijo Seiya apoyando la mano en su hombro de manera cómplice.

-"gracias amigo"- sonrió de vuelta.

.

Atendió con total entusiasmo a todas sus clases, Lita lo notó. Sólo sonrió pensando en cómo la relación con la rubia podía llegar a manejar su ánimo. Se alegró de que todo resultara bien.

-"mañana vienes a mi casa? Podríamos tomar té y terminar la tarea"- dijo Michiru una vez la última clase terminada.

-"claro, sabes que té en tu casa no me lo perdería jamás"- rió Lita de vuelta.

Ambas se despidieron y Michiru se dirigió camino a su casillero. Estaba algo ansiosa de salir, pues había quedado con Haruka para irse juntas y terminar de conversar. Pero su rostro de felicidad se apagó de inmediato al ver a Chris apoyado en su casillero.

-"que haces Tú aquí"

-"Michiru… de veras siento mucho lo que pasó. Jamás quise que algo así ocurriese"- dijo avergonzado el chico, sin poder sostener la fija mirada de la chica.

-"pudo haber terminado peor. Pudiste haberla herido gravemente"- dijo con tono firme y algo de resentimiento en voz. –"eso no te lo perdonaré jamás Christopher"

El chico notó que en aquel reclamo, tal vez de forma inconsciente, sólo se refería al peligro que había corrido la rubia, a pesar de que ella había corrido el mismo peligro. Hace unas horas Haruka había hecho lo mismo. Dolió el encarar una vez más el hecho de que Michiru sólo tenía ojos para la rubia. Bajó nuevamente la mirada y sonrió con resignación.

-"nunca pudiste llamarme Chris, no?"

La chica no contestó, sólo seguía mirándole de manera severa. A pesar de todo el tiempo y lo pasado, Michiru jamás quiso tratarle con esa confianza, siempre puso su distancia al llamarle de esa manera formal, casi fría.

-"yo… en verdad creo que me enamoré de ti"

-"no… te enamoraste de quien estaba con Haruka, no de mi"- le corrigió sin suavizar el tono.

Guardó silencio. Tal vez lo que decía la chica era cierto, o lo fue en algún momento. Ahora era distinto, de alguna forma estando con ella desarrolló un real afecto, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido y era por ello que aquella mirada y tono que empleaba Michiru le afectaban y herían incluso.

-"no diré nada a nadie acerca de ustedes… Michiru, hay alguna forma de que puedas perdonarme?"- esta vez le miró directamente.

La chica al ver su expresión suavizó un poco su mirada. No podía evitar sentir enojo hacia él, menos después de lo que sucedió y en poner incluso la vida de Haruka en riesgo, pero de alguna forma aquella mirada parecía honesta, al igual que su disculpa.

-"si realmente sientes algo por mí y quieres que te perdone no me busques nunca más. Yo… realmente amo a Haruka y queremos estar tranquilas. Por favor… olvídate de nosotras"- dijo con un tono suave.

El chico no esperaba esa respuesta, tal vez en el fondo tenía alguna esperanza, esperanza que se veía rota con tal petición. Pudo ver en sus ojos esa determinación, una que deseó que tuviera alguien por él.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-"bien…"- susurró.

Vio cómo la chica sonrió levemente en agradecimiento para luego marcharse. Se quedó observando su espalda al marcharse, pensando en que sinceramente cumpliría esa promesa, pensando en cuanto deseaba encontrar a alguien así, encontrar su propia Michiru. Esa sería su nueva esperanza. Y eso de alguna extraña forma le traía un dejo de felicidad. Volteó para caminar en sentido contrario.

Mientras la chica caminaba rumbo al jardín de atrás, donde sabía estaría Haruka esperándole, lista para irse de la escuela.

-"tardaste… apuesto que te quedaste con las chicas conversando bobadas"- bromeó, la chica rió y negó con la cabeza.

-"solo cosas sin importancia, vamos"

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida en silencio, pero ambas relajadas, y levemente sonrientes.

-"y bien… supongo que volvemos al mismo punto en que estábamos"- sonrió la chica hablando.

-"claro que no, nada volverá a ser lo que fue"- dijo con tono firme.

La seriedad repentina de la rubia asustó a Michiru, sintiendo cómo por el espacio de un segundo su estómago se contrajo y el pánico interior le invadió.

-"… me niego a que algo así vuelva a suceder. No quiero mal entendidos ni nada de eso… Michiru, quieres ser oficialmente mi novia?"- preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

El rostro de la chica entonces se iluminó, sintiendo cómo en el espacio de un nuevo segundo su cuerpo se relajaba. Sonrió.

-"bueno… mmm… ya que lo preguntas así… supongo"- se contrajo de hombros mirando hacía un lado, ocultando la sonrisa.

-"insolente, ven aquí"- rió la rubia atrayéndola bruscamente por la cintura para darle un beso que fue correspondido de inmediato entre risas.

Se separaron y comenzaron a caminar tomadas de la mano por la escuela ya prácticamente vacía.

-"así que la novia de Haruka Tenoh… eso no se había oído jamás, eh? Crees poder con ese peso? Es una enorme responsabilidad"

-"vaya, que honrada me siento, supongo que debo estar a la altura"- respondió bromeando.

-"claro que lo estás… pero sí que es un privilegio…"

La rubia continuó su discurso mientras la chica reía e interrumpía por momentos siguiéndole el juego, mientras caminaban aun de la mano ahora por el parque.

* * *

Para decepción de ahora creo, TODOS (incluyéndome) no maté a Chris, asi que lo siento sol... pero no le pude hacer que Haruka le pase el auto encima jaja...pero si su tiempo ya se acabó. Vamos, no podía matarlo, se imaginan que todos los enredos se solucionaran cuando la persona odiosa muere? jajaja no tendríamos población! Pero en parte tuvo su madurez personal también, y como dice Lolita's, en parte su castigo es el daño que el mismo se terminó haciendo con su obsesión.

Bueno, en este capi y algo el anterior, yo creo que Michi sufrió las consecuencias de la inmadurez de Haruka, pero al final todo terminó bien, incluso tal vez mejor para su relación que se termina de consolidar.

Saludos Poseidon'Wrath, jade-MEST, Lolita's, Sheikrist, sol, ro, Michi78, ikuga, Fanficnis, petiyaka, AleWindT, Vientocortante y a los anonimos claro!

Besos!


	29. La primavera de la primera vez

29. La primavera de la primera vez

.

Se encontraban ambas en la habitación de la chica. Michiru leía una novela sentada en su alfombra apoyando la espalda en su cama, mientras la rubia estaba acostada sobre esta, de manera que dejaba colgando su cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo junto a ella, leyendo una revista sobre las últimas carreras de la fórmula 1, leyendo de cabeza por supuesto.

-"veo que al fin encontraste una posición en la cual quedarte quieta leyendo"- notó la chica sonriendo, sin dejar su lectura.

-"te dije que me tomaría un poco acomodarme"- justificó. –"como va tu novela?"

-"terminando un nuevo capítulo, y tu revista?"

-"súper, estos tipos son realmente geniales. Me encantaría llegar a ser piloto de la fórmula 1, lo he pensado seriamente"- dijo con determinación.

-"has corrido alguna vez si quiera?"- preguntó algo divertida.

-"si, en las carreras clandestinas, claro. Un par de mis detenciones policiales fueron por eso"- volvió a su lectura con relajo.

-"carreras clandestinas? Lo dices enserio?"- dejó de leer su libro.

-"claro! Empecé a los 15, un conocido de Yaten nos llevó allí. Cuando me dejaron participar simplemente me enamoré de correr. Claro que hace tiempo no he vuelto, se tornó muy mafioso"

-"suena peligroso"- dijo algo preocupada y aliviada al escuchar que ya no las frecuentaba.

-"cuando dices peligroso yo solo escucho divertido jaja… y tú? Ya terminaste de leer tu novela para al fin prestarme atención?"- cambió de tema.

-"supongo que sí"- se encogió de hombros dejando su libro de lado, para subirse a la cama y sentarse a un lado de ella. –"tienes toda mi atención"- sonrió.

La rubia dejó la revista en el suelo y levantó el dorso para estar a la altura de su rostro y poder besarle.

-"sabes que necesito atención"- la rubia dejó de besarle para hacer la aclaración, haciendo que la chica nuevamente le besara.

-"bien, quieres atención? Tendrás atención"- bromeó en respuesta.

Michiru tomó su rostro firmemente para verle a los ojos con atención, mientras la rubia reía ante la literalidad del acto.

-"podría estar así toda la tarde"- advirtió la chica sin dejar de verle, bromeando.

De pronto la rubia dejó de reír, poniéndose seria observándole, desviando la mirada a sus labios. La chica le vio algo desconcertada ante el cambio de humor, pero no logró pensar en algo más pues la rubia se acercaba para besarle nuevamente. Pudo sentir un gusto distinto, era un beso profundo, podía sentir la respiración pesada de la rubia. Su corazón se aceleró y cerró los ojos, respondiendo el beso que se volvía apasionado. No notaron cómo se acomodaron mejor en la cama, cómo la rubia estaba sobre la chica apoyada del brazo para evitar poner todo su peso sobre la chica y su otra mano en la cintura de ella, ni cómo las manos de la chica jugaban con el cabello de la nuca de Haruka, paseándose por momentos en su mejilla y barbilla. En cada segundo que pasaba el ruido de sus respiraciones era más sonoro. Ambas perdieron la noción de lo que hacían antes de estar así.

La mano de Haruka comenzó a subir por su dorso. El tacto le electrizaba, reflejándose en el movimiento de sus manos en los cabellos rubios.

De pronto la rubia detuvo el beso con lentitud, subiendo el cuerpo para poder verle. Pudo notar cómo la chica aún tenía su rostro tomado, y sus mejillas color carmesí. Por el calor de su propio rostro pudo deducir que ella también estaba sonrojada. Se quedó allí, respirando pesadamente, pensando en lo que quería hacer, en lo que inconscientemente le había llevado a tal escenario, aun viendo a Michiru, quien le miraba algo hipnotizada. El golpear de la puerta les hizo volver a la realidad de golpe y separarse. La manilla giró, una voz femenina pidiendo permiso y la puerta abrirse.

-"les traje algo de té y unos pastelitos para que endulcen su tarde de lectura"

-"gra gracias Miyu"- se apresuró hacia la mujer para tomar la bandeja y dejarla en su mesa.

-"traje un pastel extra chocolate para usted señorita Haruka"

-"gracias Miyu, lo recordaste"- dijo tratando de exteriorizar tranquilidad y así evitar sospechas.

La mujer se fue dejando un ambiente extraño en la habitación. Ambas parecían pensar sus propias conclusiones de lo recién sucedido. La chica se apoyó en la bandeja un tanto perturbada.

-"pastel?"- volteó rápidamente para cortar con la atmosfera.

-"claro… el mío es de chocolate, ya lo sabes"- siguió la corriente acercándose a la bandeja.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde sin mayor contacto físico, y sin hablar de lo sucedido. Parecían estar cómodas fingiendo como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no supieran lo que habría ocurrido de no ser interrumpidas.

.

-"ya Haruka, me dirás a que me trajiste al centro comercial?"- perdió la paciencia el pelinegro ante el silencio.

-"quiero que me acompañes para comprar algo"

-"y porque no le dices a Michiru que te acompañe? Siempre lo hace después de todo"

-"porque es un regalo para ella bobo. Quiero comprarle algo, cumpliremos un mes juntas"- veía las vitrinas distraída.

-"de que hablas? Llevan más de un mes juntas, si no me equivoco llevan más de dos"- rascó su cabeza.

-"si, pero llevamos un mes de novias oficialmente. Así tenemos un día oficial de aniversario para celebrarlo… que te parece ese oso de peluche de ahí?"- apuntó a otra vitrina con un brillo en los ojos.

El chico sólo rió ante el gesto y la explicación, llamando la atención de la rubia, quien le vio interrogando el motivo de su risa.

-"ah Haruka, eres una chica después de todo"

-"cállate la boca, no hables tonterías que arruinaras mi humor de compras Seiya!"- se quejó.

-"bien bien… el peluche parece algo… sonso"

-"sonso? Tú no sabes nada de estas cosas… eres hombre después de todo"- le devolvió la mano. –"me lo muestra?"- se dirigió al vendedor.

Al cabo de unos minutos salían del local, la rubia con un enorme peluche que cubría por completo su vista.

-"es perfecto"- hablaba desde atrás del oso.

-"supongo… ahora cómo le explicarás el regalo a sus padres y a quien lo vea? Un enorme peluche de felpa con corazones románticos, no es algo que te regale una amiga, no?"- hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-"demonios Seiya, porque no me dijiste eso antes! No puedo darle esto"

-"pensé que sería entretenido ver cuando te dieras cuenta"

-"no me ayudas en nada, como siempre"- se devolvió molesta al local comercial mientras el pelinegro le esperaba afuera divertido. Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban caminando nuevamente.

-"debo decir Haruka, es entretenido verte preocupada por este tipo de cosas. Supongo que todo va bien con Michiru, me alegro"

-"si… creo"

-"sucede algo?"

-"yo… tengo ciertos problemas de autocontrol"

-"ehh si lo sé. Enfureces con facilidad, eso no es secreto"

-"no me refiero a eso idiota!"

-"jajaja, claro que no"

-"es acerca de… Michiru. Siento que cuando estamos solas es su cuarto o el mío yo…"

-"oh… entiendo"- se puso serio.

-"es sólo que no quiero arruinar las cosas… de nuevo. Michiru no es cualquier chica"

-"así es"

-"pero no veo cómo controlarme. Antes cuando éramos amigas pensaba que me conformaría con un simple beso… pero Dios sabe lo equivocada que estaba. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y en estar con ella. Si la hubieras visto, así sonrojada…yo… no no no espera, no la imagines!"

-"jaja bien, trataré de no imaginarla"- hubo un silencio.

-"hablo enserio Seiya! NO LA IMAGINES!"- se exasperó y empujó, ante las risas del chico.

-"jajaja, Haruka, es tan fácil molestarte…"- se calmó para continuar. –"pero ya, poniéndonos serios nuevamente, debes tomártelo con calma después de todo este terreno es bastante nuevo para ella y podrías asustarla"

-"lo sé, ese es el punto. No quiero asustarla ni nada de eso. Y he ahí el problema, no sé cómo actuar, nunca me he tomado las cosas con lentitud"- se encogió de hombros.

-"no lo sé, trata de no estar a solas con ella"

-"bromeas? Si no estamos solas no podremos ser novias, recuerdas que nuestra relación es a escondidas?"

-"cierto, lo olvidé…mm… entonces cuando estén a solas evita la cercanía tan íntima. No lo sé, busca algo que hacer entre las dos para mantenerte distraída de toda tentación sexual. Piensa en como cuando eran solo amigas"

-"no es una mala idea Seiya… no lo es"- se quedó pensativa mientras ambos seguían caminando por el centro comercial.

.

Luego de despedirse de Haruka fue rumbo a su casa con una idea en mente que le rondaba desde el día anterior.

-"hola señorita Michiru"

-"hola Miyu"

Saludó como siempre para luego subir a su alcoba. Una vez allí cerró la puerta con llave con un dejo de alivio al encontrarse sola. Una ducha para despejarse y pensar con claridad. Desde el día anterior luego de pasar la tarde con Haruka no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Si bien era cierto el territorio sexual era inexplorado para ella, sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Con solo recordarlo se sonrojaba. Mientras se besaban por un momento perdió totalmente la noción del entorno, solo deseó más, deseó que la rubia siguiera. Una sensación nunca antes sentida, tan ajena a la razón que le caracterizaba, pero no podía negarlo, no podía negárselo.

Sabía que era un paso normal de cualquier pareja y de ella misma, y no era que quisiera evitarlo sino todo lo contrario, sentía que quería darlo. Pero a toda inquietud de cualquier chica en pensar en su inminente primera vez, para ella era aún mayor, pues lo haría con una chica. Una chica. En ninguna de sus ensoñaciones románticas de cómo sería imagino que su amante sería una chica. Y no cualquier chica, no. Era Haruka Tenoh, conocida por su prontuario libertino, lo que le daba una experiencia en aquellos terrenos inalcanzables para ella.

¿Cómo podía estar a la altura de la situación si ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta cómo dos chicas consumaban los actos amatorios?

Una vez que salió de la ducha se decidió por fin, después de darle vueltas al asunto. Encendió su laptop, abrió el buscador y después de bacilar unos segundos se dispuso a investigar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a pesar de estar sola cuando entro a la página con alto contenido sexual. Se sonrojó más aun cuando un video comenzó y el audio estaba fuerte.

-"Rayos"- solo pronunció bajando el volumen.

Parecía estar hipnotizada viendo la pantalla, asintiendo con la cabeza como si estuviese tomando nota de cómo debía proceder.

-"Vaya"- dijo algo sorprendida por lo que veía.

Trató de verlo con mayor normalidad y relajarse, pues debía recordar que estaba sola en su habitación.

-"yo… no puedo hacer eso"- pensó en voz alta viendo aquel movimiento de la protagonista del video.

-"me pregunto si esa posición… AH!"- su pensamiento fue interrumpido abruptamente por su celular sonando.

Rápidamente cerró su laptop y con torpeza tomó su teléfono, el cual resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo bajo la mesa. Continuaba la melodía mientras se arrodillaba a buscarlo.

-"Bu bueno?"- logró contestar.

-"Sirena, vaya que demoraste en contestar"- se sonrojó al escuchar la voz de Haruka.

-"jeje s-si… estaba tomando una ducha jeje si… una ducha"- respondió nerviosa volviendo a sentare en su silla. Hubo un breve silencio desde el otro lado de la línea.

-"oh… te interrumpo?"

-"no, tranquila. Ya Salí"

-"entonces…hm…"- la chica escuchaba cómo la rubia tosía y aclaraba su garganta. –"… tú aun no… no te vistes?"

Michiru abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la pregunta, volviéndose a sonrojar totalmente, más aun al ver sobre el escritorio el computador y el recuerdo de hace unos minutos.

-"no! no respondas, perdón por la pregunta! Sólo pensé que te interrumpía"- se apresuró a decir. –"yo… olvidé para que te llamaba jeje"

-"b bien. Y como te fue hoy?"- trató de cambiar el tema.

-"bien bien… Nos divertimos comprando lo que quería Seiya"- mintió. –" ey! Ya lo recordé! Mañana quieres venir a mi casa a ver una película? Hace tiempo quería verla y la compré"

-"claro! Después de clases entonces"- se acomodó en su cama.

-"después de clases! Nos vemos mañana por la mañana entonces, besos"- la chica sonrió.

-"besos"

Haruka cortó el teléfono soltando un sonoro suspiro. Se encontraba sentada en su cama en camiseta y ropa interior comiendo algo de chatarra cuando decidió llamarla e invitarla para seguir con la idea de Seiya.

-"si… será una inocente película, no tenemos que hacer nada fuera de lo normal, solo verla"- sonrió pensando en que funcionaría y así controlaría sus impulsos sexuales. –"me pregunto si estaba desnuda cuando hablaba por teléfono… seguirá desnuda?"-silencio. –"ahh demonios, esto será muy difícil"

.

-"la clase estuvo larguísima!"

-"vamos Haruka, la clase duró lo mismo de siempre"- rió la chica ante el reclamo mientras caminaban al jardín trasero.

-"sirena, tienes alguna idea de lo que es compartir una clase contigo y no poder hacer nada? Es tortura china"

-"siempre hemos compartido al menos una clase"

-"si… pero ahora somos novias y solo pienso en uno de estos"- le tomó de la cintura para dar un suave beso al notar que se encontraban en un lugar seguro.

-"podemos tener muchos de estos en la tarde cuando veamos la película en tu casa"- volvió a besar a una tensa rubia.

-"si claro… jeje"- dijo algo incomodad. –"pero en la tarde veremos la película, estaremos atentas a la pantalla. Como podríamos besarnos si estaremos viendo la película jeje"- la chica se extrañó ante la reacción.

-"espero que no sea una película de terror o algo así… aunque pensándolo bien así podríamos verla muy abrazadas"

Michiru buscaba tantear el terreno para la tarde, pues parecía ser que era una oportunidad para incursionar en algunos detalles. Mientras, la rubia tragaba saliva un tanto complicada.

-"no… no será de terror. Es una comedia"- dijo mientras pensaba en ir a cambiar la película de terror que había comprado. –"en fin, dejemos de hablar de la tarde! Desaprovechamos nuestro recreo… podríamos estar besándonos, sabes?"

La chica rió ante el capricho de su novia. Tomó su rostro para dar un beso, era lo que siempre hacían en sus ratos libres: ir al jardín de atrás y aprovechar para vivir su noviazgo. Y como todo noviazgo primerizo, era en lo único que pensaban, besarse y estar juntas.

-"bueno pero después me prestas el libr…"

Los leves murmullos que no fueron percibidos por las chicas que se besaban, ahora se escuchaban como una conversación clara entre dos personas, pero fue demasiado tarde pues cuando lo notaron la presencia de otras personas cerca, esas personas ya las estaban viendo. Se quedaron estáticas sin reaccionar, viendo cómo Seiya y Lita interrumpían su conversación al verlas.

-"… bueno, la encontramos"- solo dijo el pelinegro. Ambas chicas se separaron.

-"chicos"- solo dijo Michiru.

-"Seiya me estaba ayudando a buscarte Michiru, te quería pasar el libro que te comenté y te fuiste muy rápido después de la clase… ya veo porque"

-"Li-Lita, no es lo que tú crees… ya sabes cómo siempre yo molestaba a Michiru, es todo. No es lo que parece…"- la rubia se deshizo en explicaciones enredadas que no convencían a nadie, lo que sabía y comenzaba a complicarla más, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

-"Haruka tranquila, Lita ya lo sabe hace tiempo"

-"lo sabes?"- preguntó a Lita quien asintió. –"pero cómo te enteraste"

-"le conté cuando recién comenzamos a salir"

-"le contaste a Lita?"- preguntó sorprendida para luego molestarse. –"creí que teníamos un acuerdo! No cumpliste tu promesa!"

-"lo sé, perdón. Ella se dio cuenta y yo no pude negarlo"- se excusó, mirando a Lita quien asentía nuevamente con la cabeza. –"además ella ha sido mi confidente con todo esto, es mi amiga"

-"oh Michiru… deberías avergonzarte de ti misma, creí que estabas más comprometida con lo nuestro, pero no pudiste mantener siquiera un compromiso básico"- se cruzó de brazos mostrando decepción.

-"lo siento, pero Lita es de mi confianza"- contestó sintiéndose mal.

-"no lo sé Michiru, tu actitud inmadura me hace desconfiar de ti"- se encogió de hombros.

-"oh vamos Haruka, no exageres"- rodó los ojos Lita.

-"no lo entiendes Lita, es cuestión de confianza"

Michiru iba a responder en su defensa cuando Seiya, quien escuchaba con atención las palabras de su amiga, con postura tranquila apuntó a la rubia, dirigiéndose a la chica.

-"Haruka me contó al día siguiente que comenzaron"- acusó sin remordimientos.

-"Seiya!"- volteó molesta la rubia en reproche a su amigo.

-"Haruka? Eso es cierto?... y pretendías hacerme creer que sólo yo había incumplido el acuerdo!"- reclamó ahora molesta.

-"ahh vamos! Seiya no cuenta. Él es como la parte izquierda de mi cerebro, no puedo hacer algo sin que la otra parte de mi cerebro lo sepa"- se defendió.

-"eres increíble"- negó con la cabeza molesta.

-"vaya Haruka, no has pensado estudiar leyes? Serías una excelente abogada"- bromeó Lita con sarcasmo.

-"pero es cierto lo que dice, eh? somos como una especie de siameses"- agregó el pelinegro con algo de orgullo.

-"si están unidos por el cerebro puedo llegar a comprender porque Haruka toma tan malas decisiones"- volvió a bromear.

-"hey!"- se incorporó la rubia ofendida, al unísono del pelinegro.

-"yo doy buenas ideas y consejo. No es mi culpa que Haruka ejecute tan mal"- se defendió encogiéndose de hombros, pareciendo ser convincente para Lita.

-"hey!" ahora reclamó ofendida a su amigo.

-"bueno ya basta y retomemos la conversación si?"- llamó la atención la chica, quien ya perdía la paciencia. –"bien, entonces solo ustedes lo saben chicos. Por el momento esperemos que así se mantenga"

-"si se lo contaran a los chicos las apoyarían"

-"lo sabemos Lita, pero aun así por ahora queremos mantenerlo en secreto"-respondió la rubia.

-"mantener en secreto que?"- preguntó Yaten.

Solo en ese momento notaron que el chico venía acompañado de Taiki, Mina y Rei. Los presentes estaban boquiabiertos, tomados por sorpresa ante la presencia de sus amigos. Michiru miraba a todos, como si buscase en ellos una respuesta. Vio a Lita, nada. Seiya, nada.

-"vamos, que secreto, eh?"- preguntó suspicaz Mina.

-"Seiya y Lita se gustan"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"que?"- preguntó Taiki, siendo secundado por el resto.

-"que?!"- preguntó Lita ahora molesta.

-"que sucede?"- preguntó Amy llegando con Serena.

-"Seiya y Lita se gustan"- contó Rei.

-"queee?!"- exclamaron las recién llegadas.

Lita veía sin comprender a que iba la rubia, pero su sola risa le dio la respuesta, molestar.

-"así es… Aquí Seiya acaba de confesarse"- dijo la rubia dándole palmaditas en el hombro al pelinegro, aun sorprendido. –"… vamos Lita, que le respondes a mi amigo, es un buen chico, sabes? Harían una bella pareja, no creen chicos?"

-"wow Lita! Qué bien!"- animó Mina.

-"Vamos Lita! Queremos saber que respondes a sus sentimientos, todos"- sonrió nuevamente la rubia disfrutando la situación.

-"no me presiones Haruka"- lanzó una mirada amenazante la aludida, una que asustó a Michiru.

-"bueno… por qué no nos vamos y le damos privacidad a los chicos, no? después de todo tienen mucho que conversar"- interrumpió Michiru para evitar que su novia continuara presionando a su amiga para que hablara algo demás, haciendo que tanto Lita como el pelinegro se sorprendieran de que la chica encubriera aquella mentira.

-"no no! yo quiero saber que responde Lita"- dijo Serena.

-"no, Michiru tiene razón, dejemos que hablen solos"- intercedió Amy haciendo que todos se retiraran para dejar a la pareja a solas, mientras los chicos se iban comentando lo recién ocurrido.

Una vez solos Lita y Seiya la chica demostró su molestia ante lo sucedido, reclamando con el pelinegro por la trampa de la que habían sido víctimas, cuando volvió rápidamente Michiru quien pudo arrancar del grupo para volver.

-"Lita, Seiya lo siento!"

-"te volviste loca?! Porque no lo desmentiste!"

-"no lo sé Lita, me puse muy nerviosa y no supe que decir"- dijo apenada cuando una risa les interrumpió, era Haruka que también había logrado escabullirse hasta allí.

-"jajaja que buena esa Sirena, no sabía que podías seguir mis bromas así"

-"no fue una broma Haruka! Me puse nerviosa!"- reclamó.

-"te mataré Tenoh"- dijo Lita acercándose amenazante.

-"jajaja Vamos! No les gustó molestarme no puedes negar que fue muy chistoso"- se escapó de la zona de peligro riendo, mientras sacaba más aun de quicio a la chica alta.

-"más te vale que no te atrape!"- se escuchó la risa de la rubia a lo lejos.

-"tranquila Lita, que no se puede esconder para siempre. Ahora pensemos en cómo salir de esta"- apoyó el pelinegro.

-"no se preocupen, hablaré con los chicos y les diré que mal interprete las cosas. Enserio lo siento"

En lo que continuó del día Michiru habló con cada uno de los chicos para dejar en claro que ella había malinterpretado una conversación y la situación, con la ayuda de la exagerada de Haruka. Al cabo de una explicación tanto inventada como detallada, había logrado terminar con aquella duda y aclarar las cosas.

Al final del día escolar se encontraría con Haruka en la entrada de la escuela para ir a su casa a ver la película.

-"vamos Haruka, que haces?"

-"me aseguro que Lita no corte mi cuello"- dijo caminando con cautela, mirando hacia todas partes.

-"sabes que tú te metes en problemas sola"

-"ya! Esta hecho, ahora vamos por favor"- se impacientó al ver cómo Lita ya le había encontrado con la mirada, sabía lo que esa chica podía hacerle.

Subió rápidamente a su auto mientras veía cómo Lita le miraba intimidante arrancar. Michiru solo reía en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la rubia ya era asunto olvidado, pues lo que ocupaba sus mentes era otro.

-"traeré un par de bebidas"- dijo la rubia dejando a la chica sola.

¿Qué es lo que haría? Aun no se sentía mentalmente preparada. No para hacerlo, sino para tomar alguna iniciativa. Aun se sentía algo cohibida con respecto a aquellos videos que vio en esa página web. No se creía capaz de hacer algo así, algo tan ajeno a su personalidad. El recordar el breve dialogo previo a la acción de aquellos videos le hacían sentir algo ridícula si lo decía ella.

Solo podía pensar en que si algo sucedería, rogaba que fuese por iniciativa de la experimentada rubia. Petición que no podría ser concedida, pues la rubia solo pensaba en mantener distancia y así controlar sus impulsos, pero le era muy difícil con la inusual cercanía de su novia. No puso atención en ningún minuto de la película, sólo batallaba con sus pensamientos sexuales. Más aun cuando la chica se acomodó abrazándole de tal manera que podía sentir el tacto de los senos sobre su brazo, que aunque fuese atreves de la ropa fue suficiente para pensar que perdía la batalla.

Al día siguiente una idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza y no dejó de darle vuelta. En el recreo fue a donde Seiya y simplemente lo soltó.

-"necesito que seas novio de Lita"

-"ah?"- pregunto confundido ante tal petición, sin entender de donde venía.

-"eso, tienes que ser el novio de Lita"

-"te golpeas te la cabeza o algo? A que te refieres"

-"Lo estuve pensando mucho desde lo de ayer, sería perfecto. Mi mejor amigo con su amiga más cercana, saldríamos los cuatro todo el tiempo, podríamos ser novias frente a ustedes sin necesidad de estar a sola y así yo podría mantener controlado mis deseos. Es perfecto"

-"y sugieres que yo fuerce a Lita a que sea mi novia para que tú puedas controlarte?"

-"no que la fuerces. Conquístala, eres un chico encantador. Puedes tener a cualquier chica que te dispongas"

-"bien lo haré, todo porque mi amiga logre controlarse"- le sonrió tomándole el hombro.

-"enserio?"- sonrió ilusionada.

-"por supuesto que no Haruka!"

-"si fueras un buen amigo lo harías"

-"tu manipulación no está ni cerca de convencerme"

-"Seiya, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido esto. Llevo días evitando cualquier contacto con Michiru y no sé hasta cuando siga así. Todos sería más fácil si ustedes se hicieran novios"

-"Haruka ya basta. No puedes controlar todo a tu gusto y jugar conmigo y Lita como si fuéramos muñecos para tu beneficio. Deja de ser tan ilusa y creer que si esto funcionara todo será más fácil para ti. Es algo que debes hacerlo por ti misma. Respétala y punto"- terminó por hartarse de la conversación.

-"yo si la respeto!"- se defendió ofendida.

-"bueno, si la respetaras te controlarías"- sentenció dejándola callada.

Y con esas últimas palabras el pelinegro dio por terminada la conversación, volteó y caminó para encontrarse con los chicos.

La rubia frunció el ceño, estaba molesta, no con su amigo sino con ella. Se sentía como un viejo verde sin autocontrol. Seiya tenía razón en dos cosas: efectivamente su plan era absurdo, y en que si la respetaba debía hacerlo también con sus tiempos. Sabía que esta era su primera vez, así que no intentaría nada y eliminaría toda idea lasciva de su cabeza. Se lo debía tomar enserio, era un hecho.

.

Después de ver un último video lo decidió: eso no servía para ella. Simplemente lo encontraba absurdo y lejano a su contexto. Es más, encontraba absolutamente incoherentes las situaciones que daban pie al acto sexual. Lo haría a su manera.

-"pero qué manera… no tengo manera"- suspiró volviéndose a desanimar.

Lo que más le desanimaba era que parecía ser que en Haruka no despertaba ningún interés de carácter sexual. Las veces que estaban juntas ella parecía incluso evadir contacto mayor. ¿Cómo era posible que, si su fama era cierta, la rubia hubiese estado con tantas chicas pero no intentara nada con ella? ¿Qué había de malo en ella? Definitivamente algo hacía mal. Así se encontraba reflexionando su dilema actual mientras caminaba por las calles comerciales, cuando escuchó una voz sacándola de onda.

-"vaya, el mundo es muy pequeño. Venir a encontrarme contigo Michiru Kaioh"- la recién nombrada frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

-"Misako"- no pudo evitar mostrar disgusto. –"si, puede ser un mundo pequeño y desagradable a veces"

Pudo ver a la pelinegra sonriéndole arrogante frente a ella, con un vestido y una mochila colgando de su hombro.

-"oh vamos, aun me guardas rencor por lo que sucedió? Si no fue nada"- se encogió de hombros.

-"es bastante impertinente el que me saludes si quiera"- trato de mostrarse tranquila y elegante como siempre. La pelinegra solo rio.

-"no me es agradable verte tampoco, pero no olvido la cortesía de saludar a una vieja conocida. Y como está Haruka? Me ha extrañado mucho?"- preguntó con malicia.

-"si te extrañara sabrías de ella, no crees?"- respondió firme.

-"si, ha pasado un tiempo. Pero no me extrañaría que me llamara para vernos cuando se aburra de niñas y quiera estar con una mujer. En especial ahora una universitaria"

-"eso no pasará!"- alzó la voz de pronto, diciendo aquello desde lo más profundo de su estómago. La pelinegra se extrañó y entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

-"oh, ya veo. Y dime te has acostado con ella ya?"

Michiru no se esperaba reaccionar así, menos dejarse descubierto ante ella. Guardó silencio molesta, quería terminar aquella conversación tan incómoda con esa persona tan poco grata.

-"como sea, dudo que llegues si quiera a llenar mis zapatos. Haruka siempre ha estado con muchas chicas, pero de alguna forma siempre volvió a mí. La pasamos muy bien, que nostalgia aquella época escolar"

-"ya basta! No quiero oír tus historias desagradables. Y hazme un favor, si me vuelves a ver nuevamente evítate esa cortesía de saludarme"

Olvidó toda etiqueta, la conversación realmente la había cabreado. Sin más dejó a la chica hablando sola siguiendo su camino. Cuando creyó jamás poder odiar a alguien, esta chica se cruzaba en su camino, y en el peor momento. El que hace un año planeara que un chico abusara de ella parecía no ser lo que más le hiciera odiarla. Acababa de enrostrarle la activa vida amatoria que solía tener con Haruka. ¿Por qué con ella sí? El encuentro le hizo sentir realmente que tenía que llenar unos zapatos. Era un sentimiento bastante deprimente y desalentador.

.

-"hey Lita!" saludo desde lejos agitando la mano.

-"oh, así que finalmente decides acercarte a mi cobarde"-puso sus manos en las caderas mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente.

-"vamos, no seguirás molesta, fue una pequeña broma"

-"a mí no me pareció gracioso"

-"perdón… y para que sepas lo mucho que lo siento toma"- tomo su mano y depositó unos boletos.

-"y esto?"

-"pensé en recompensarte, son unos boletos para un bar, se presentarán en vivo una banda muy buena. Son para que vayas con Michiru, yo invito"- guiñó el ojo.

-"Con qué fin?"- alzó la ceja.

-"Quiero recompensarte y además conocerte un poco, después de todo eres la amiga más cercana de mi novia y conoces nuestro secreto. Es hora que nos volvamos más cercanas y agarremos confianza"

-"sigues sin caerme bien"- dijo directamente.

-"jeje… dame la oportunidad y tal vez eso cambie"- volvió a guiñar el ojo.

-"mmm… bien, nos vemos a la noche supongo"

Se despidieron y la rubia siguió su camino, silbando despreocupadamente con la mano en los bolsillos cuando vio a su amigo.

-"hey Seiya! Como estas amigo"

-"trataba de leer mi libro para la tarea de mañana"

-"naa… olvida eso viejo. Bota ese libro y acompáñame hoy en la noche. Se presentará una banda nueva e invité a Michiru y Lita, vamos"

-"Haruka… sé lo que planeas"- advirtió.

-"no no!… nada de eso. Tenías razón ayer, es algo que haré por mí misma, disculpa por intentar manipularte. Por eso quiero compensarte para que salgamos juntos. Es solo para pasar un rato divertido con mi mejor amigo, mi novia y su amiga. Con ustedes podemos ser novias sin tener que ocultarnos"- dijo seria, pero con una leve sonrisa. Seiya pudo ver algo de timidez en ella.

-"bien, vamos y pasemos un buen momento"- sonrió de vuelta. –"pero nada de trucos!"

-"jaja no! paranoico"

Aquella noche, a pesar de que todos dudaban de las verdaderas intenciones de la rubia, terminaron por relajarse y tener una buena velada, conversando cosas de diversa índole, disfrutando de la música y compañía. Las chicas vieron la posibilidad de quitar tensión de sus hombros en tratar de ocultar su relación, tal vez no de manera física por estar en un lugar público, pero si en confianza. Era primera vez que ambas probaban esa libertad y descubrían lo agradable que era.

Por otro lado Haruka se sentía renovada y había hecho las cosas bien. Estaba confiada de cumplir su promesa.

.

La confianza de Michiru estaba por los suelos. Haruka seguía sin siquiera mostrar interés y a ella se le acababan los trucos para poder iniciar algo. Su inexperiencia le delataba y a su vez molestaba. ¿Tan difícil era provocar a Haruka Tenoh? Y la respuesta era desalentadora, parecía escucharla en su cabeza con la voz de Misako. "No"

No dejaría que el fantasma de esa chica le siguiera atormentando. No más. Había invitado a la rubia a su casa para una sorpresa. Cumplirían un mes de novias oficialmente y ella tenía pensado jugarse esta vez todas sus cartas, sus padres llegarían tarde y estarían completamente solas.

Preparó un postre especial con los ingredientes que sabría le gustarían. Se encargó de adornar su alcoba y mesa especialmente para la ocasión, aromatizar cada rincón y encender las velas correspondientes. El sonido del timbre le avisó que su invitada ya estaba allí.

La puerta se cierra, un beso de saludo.

-"ya quiero saber que sorpresa me tienes"- dijo tomando su mano para ser guiada hasta el segundo piso.

Al abrir la puerta la rubia se llevó la grata sorpresa de aquella alcoba perfectamente decorada para una ocasión especial.

-"wow, y esto?"- miró sonriente a la chica para luego darle un beso.

-"es un día especial así que hay que celebrarlo"- recibió otro beso.

Mientras la rubia se acomodaba sacándose la chaqueta, pensando en la bella sorpresa a motivo de su primer mes juntas, la chica pensaba en que también sería su primera vez juntas.

Se sentaron a comer de los postres preparados por la chica, acompañado de una exquisita variedad de té. La rubia no podía más de su felicidad, los pasteles estaban realmente deliciosos y se sentía tan privilegiada de que todos fuesen hechos especialmente por ella y para ella. Así, luego recostadas en la cama conversaban amenamente recordando tiempos pasados, como la primera vez que se conocieron o el viaje de estudios.

-"me sorprendiste mucho esa vez cuando te conocí´"- confesó la chica riendo. –"siempre besas a las chicas nuevas?"

-"solo fue una bienvenida, y no, no besaba a todas. Es solo que de veras me gustaste a primera vista, tenía ganas de hacerlo y lo hice"

-"oh que simple suena"- rió con su suavidad característica. -"Quien diría que sería novia de mi primer beso"

La rubia, quien se llevaba un pastelillo a la boca, canceló su acción a mitad de camino, dejándolo nuevamente en el plato. Su expresión cambió a una sorprendida.

-"espera, fui tu primer beso?"

-"si, creí que lo sabías"- dijo algo confundida.

-"n no… no lo sabía"

-"así es Haruka Tenoh, robaste mi primer beso"- fingió enojo. –"tendré que buscar alguna forma para que pagues tal imprudencia"

Michiru notó cómo aun la rubia estaba sorprendida, incluso algo sonrojada. Continuaron conversando acerca del pasado cuando el celular de la rubia sonó. Haruka se levantó un poco para tomar el celular y notar que era un mensaje publicitario. Al volver a su postura anterior se encontró con los labios de la chica atrapando los suyos.

La mente de la chica parecía que fuese a explotar, había comenzado. Tomó su rostro para acentuar el beso y con su mano libre tomó su brazo. Podía sentir su rostro acalorado cuando deslizó su mano cuesta abajo por su brazo para llegar a su cadera y aferrarse a ella. El beso continuaba y se hacía más apasionado. A esa altura la chica pensó que Haruka tomaría el control pero no sucedió. Entonces se sentó sobre las piernas de la rubia para acrecentar el beso. Jamás creyó que sería capaz de ello, pero era lo que le dictaba el momento. Decidió subir su mano para localizarlo temerariamente en uno de los pechos de la rubia, había sido un acto atrevido pero decidor, ya para aquel momento la intención de aquel beso y como acabaría estaba claro. Pudo sentir por fin una respuesta en la rubia al tomar ambos brazos de la chica, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió cómo se apartaba suavemente.

-"No… no podemos"- dijo terminando de levantarse. La chica quedó estática en su posición.

-"que?"- solo pronunció.

-"tus padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento"

-"llegarán tarde. Es eso lo que realmente te preocupa?"- dijo aun sin voltear, cansada de excusas. Esta vez había sido evidente.

-"yo…"- se sentó luego de bacilar un momento, frente a la chica y puso la mano en su hombro. –"aun no estamos preparadas para esto"

La rubia trató de encontrar la mirada de la chica pero la inclinación de su rostro hacía que sus cabellos la cubrieran. Hubo un largo silencio.

-"no estamos preparadas?"- levantó la mirada de pronto, sorprendiendo a la rubia por aquella expresión. –"has estado siempre preparada pero conmigo no estás preparada?! Que me falta entonces para estarlo?!"

La rubia sin entender vio cómo ahora era la chica se levantaba completamente ofuscada para darle la espalda, así evitar ver cómo se le empañaban los ojos.

-"si fuera con Misako lo estarías, no?"

-"ah? Misako? Espera, Que tiene que ver ella aquí?"- respondió más confundida.

-"con ella no habían dudas ni titubeos. Supongo que si será un fantasma para nosotras"

Michiru se sintió expuesta, menospreciada y tonta. Pero aun así sentía que lagrimas se avecinarían en cualquier momento, no podía permitir que Haruka le viera así, le haría sentir más vulnerable aún. Pudo percibir como la rubia se acercaba.

-"vete… por favor. Nos vemos mañana"

-"pero…"

-"por favor!"

La rubia vio alrededor lo que quedaba de la decoración, los platos ya vacíos de aquellos dulces que la chica le había preparado y luego la espalda de ella. No quería irse y dejar las cosas así pero estaba algo confundida y quiso respetar la petición de la chica. Tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación, para luego salir de la casa.

Apenas escuchó la puerta volteó arrepentida de haber pedido aquello. Se sentó para luego tomar su rostro, estaba contrariada por todo, y en especial, desalentada. Definitivamente había algo que no estaba funcionando, y la negativa de Haruka había sido la prueba empírica. Entonces la duda se apoderó de ella, una duda que el asustó, ¿Qué tan superficial había sido su relación con Misako?

Jamás se había sentido más insegura de sí misma, que mezclada con ahora celos e incertidumbre era una sensación horrible.

Al día siguiente, en medio de la clase de literatura sintió cómo su celular vibraba para anunciar que un mensaje había sido recibido.

"_te espero después de clases, quiero que me acompañes a casa.- Haruka"_

Así al final de clases se encontraba la rubia esperándole desde el umbral de la salida de la escuela. Fue algo vertiginoso el camino hasta encontrarla, nuevamente la inseguridad le jugaba malas pasadas. Se saludaron de manera distinta a la habitual y fueron silenciosamente rumbo a la casa de la rubia.

Una vez allí le indicó que le siguiera hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta e invitó a sentarse en su cama. La chica se mantenía tan silenciosa como la rubia. Entonces Haruka tomó aire y lo soltó de una vez.

-"creo que hemos estado malinterpretándonos esta última semana. Si queremos que esto funcione debemos hablar las cosas que nos inquietan"

-"Haruka, yo…"

-"shh… déjame terminar"- tomó las manos de la chica para explicar su punto. –"Bajo ningún motivo no quiero hacer el amor contigo. Es más, si me he pasado la última semana evitando algún encuentro más íntimo es porque quiero controlarme"

-"pero no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? ¿Es por mí?"- preguntó casi inaudible, enfrentando por fin su inquietud pero con miedo a la respuesta.

-"si, obvio que es por ti. Contigo es diferente! Porque quiero ir a tus tiempos… siempre he ido por mis tiempos, ahora quiero respetar los tuyos. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero en el viaje escolar prometí darte una primera vez que merecieras…"

La rubia soltó su mano para pasarla por sus cabellos despeinándolos de manera casi frenética, como si buscase escarbando en su cabeza cómo continuar. La chica notó cómo Haruka evitaba ahora verle a los ojos, buscando un punto fijo en el cual quedarse, mientras se sonrojaba y balbuceaba.

-"… pero entonces me dijiste que yo había robado tu primer beso y … demonios, robé algo importante de ti tan a la ligera… siento que no merezco tomar otra cosa importante de ti, tal vez no pueda cumplir esa promesa… y… ayer cuando tomabas la iniciativa yo no fui capaz de moverme siquiera, quería pero no podía… mis manos sudaban y yo no…"

Mientras la rubia se atoraba con sus propias palabras aun mirando aquel punto fijo, Michiru observaba cómo palabra a palabra se enterraba cada vez más. Entonces lo comprendió, Haruka estaba tan asustada con la situación como ella. No supo si fue el darse cuenta de aquello, o el ver a la rubia perdiendo la confianza en sí misma, pero sintió renovada la propia.

Tomó el mentón de la rubia, que aún divagaba e hizo verle a los ojos. Haruka dejó de hablar y le vio expectante.

-"El que hayas robado mi primer beso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Estaba tan nerviosa por estar a tu altura en la intimidad que olvidé lo que realmente importa. Creo que sé exactamente lo que quiero hacer"

Sin decir más se acercó a sus labios para depositar un suave beso, sin soltar su mentón. La rubia cerró los ojos y respondió aquel beso, sin ser capaz de moverse aun.

La chica tomó ahora de manera delicada su rostro buscando encontrarse con aquella mirada, y mientras Haruka se perdía en sus ojos, ella desviaba la vista observando cada uno de los detalles de sus facciones. Entonces con delicada determinación comenzó a besar su cuello. Era fascinante sentir como se erizaba la piel que sus labios besaban. Pudo observar con detalle esa nuca que dejaban al descubierto esos cabellos rubios, jamás lo había hecho con tal detención. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con ellos, sintiendo su textura sedosa. Desprendían olor a vainilla que se mezclaba con el aroma propio de ella. Era como si sus sentidos se hubiesen agudizado, quería descubrir cada rincón de aquel cuerpo femenino.

Haruka permanecía paralizada, extasiada con cada rose de sus labios. No era como si nunca hubiese sido besada así antes, pero la sensación era completamente distinta. La mezcla de erotismo y el saber que era Michiru quien hacía aquello le embriagaba, al punto de no tener más reacción que la de dejarse sentir.

Michiru continuó besando por sus hombros, mientras sus manos descubrían su espalda para así darle libertad a sus dedos de recorrerla como un pincel dibujando cada rincón. Se incorporó para poder quitar por completo la prenda superior. Solo en aquel momento al ver de frente a la chica, Haruka despertó del letargo placentero en el que se encontraba, tomó su rostro y le dio un beso profundo, mientras se dejaba desnudar y ella procedía de la misma manera con Michiru.

Contempló el bello cuerpo que ni en sus más audaces fantasías creyó ver, allí frente a ella y solo para ella. Sólo ella tenía la oportunidad de ver a una Michiru Kaioh así, esa expresión, esas caricias, esa determinación. Esas manos recorrer su cuerpo con el cuidado propio de un artista lograba encontrar nuevas sensaciones, como si se tratase de un violín intentando sacar nuevas melodías.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en aquellas nuevos estremecimientos, cuando sintió cómo de pronto la chica se detuvo. Entonces abrió los ojos para indagar que ocurría.

-"que sucede?"

-"yo… no sé qué más hacer"- respondió avergonzada, desviando la mirada.

-"tranquila…"- tomó sus manos para tranquilizarla. –"yo te guiaré"

Sin más se acercó para besarle, sucumbiendo a sus profundos deseos de tenerla. Con delicadeza rozó cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo la chica se estremecía bajo sus manos. Le era realmente excitante verla así, más de lo que creyó. Su beso se deslizó rápidamente hacia sus pechos, escuchando el gemido involuntario de la chica, un afrodisiaco natural que no hacía más que apasionarle más, demostrándolo en la forma casi agónica con la que se aferraba a su espalda. Lo sabía, ya no podría detenerse ni pretendía hacerlo, había esperado por mucho tenerla así.

La cabeza de la chica era una maraña de pensamientos que chocaban unos con otros. Por una parte sorprendida de ella misma, se desconocía, era como una escena surrealista en la cual la Michiru que conocía no participaba. Se sonrojó cuando escuchó de sus propios labios un gemido involuntario, desconoció ese tono de voz. Sus acciones no eran premeditadas, no tenía control de ellas, su deseo actuaba por sí sólo. Es así cómo se sorprendió cuando entró en cuenta de que mientras Haruka acariciaba y besaba sus pechos, ella movía sus caderas para aumentar el roce de su intimidad con el cuerpo de la rubia. Aun dándose cuenta no se detuvo, ya estaba hecho y deseaba más.

Haruka pudo sentir la humedad en su pierna proveniente de la chica, entonces levantó la vista para encontrarse con aquella expresión que por primera vez veía, el rostro anhelante de Michiru esperando por más. Esto aumentó el deseo propio de la rubia, quien sin esperar la recostó para poder besarla completamente, explorando lugares inexplorados de ella.

Sensaciones que no creía existentes fueron descubiertas por Michiru. El placer infinito de aquellos besos localizados por parte de la rubia le hacía aferrarse a las sabanas y morder su labio inferior para no gritar. Sudaba a pesar de no estar haciendo ejercicio alguno.

La rubia alzaba la mirada sin dejar de besarle, para contemplar desde su ángulo privilegiado su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez producto a la agitación, y el hermoso espectáculo que hacía al arquear su espalda. No lo resistió y detuvo aquel beso que mantenía a la chica en éxtasis para poder ascender a su altura y unir sus cuerpos. Le sorprendió ver que Michiru parecía haber captado cómo proceder, pues no necesitó guiar los movimientos. El mero contacto nubló sus pensamientos, una hipersensibilidad que desconocía la llevaba sin mayores rodeos al borde del placer.

El silencio de aquella habitación sólo era interrumpido por ambas respiraciones agitadas y el crujir de la elegante cama de manera rítmica, acelerándose hasta llegar a la delicia culmine del placer. Las manos que se encontraban fuertemente aferradas comenzaban a soltarse con lentitud.

Ambas se encontraban desnudas boca arriba tratando de recobrar el aliento, cubiertas sólo por la fina sábana color blanca, cuando la rubia comenzó a reír levemente.

-"wow… eso estuvo… fue genial"- dijo sonriendo mientras intentaba recuperar la tranquilidad de su respiración, sin aun lograrlo. –"… digo, fue wow… no crees?"- miró a su compañera.

La chica sin dejar de mirar al cielo de la habitación solo sonrió sonrojada. La timidez y pudor volvían junto con la razón, haciendo que la rubia volviese a reír.

-"vamos! Que te pareció"- volvió a preguntar.

-"no lo diré Haruka"

-"vamos dilo!"- comenzó a molestarle.

-"jaja, no!"- se cubrió mejor con la sabana ya que la rubia amenazaba con quitársela.

-"tus mejillas no me engañan Michiru… dilo!"

La rubia continuaba molestándole mientras la chica evadía riendo. Ninguna se dio cuenta el momento exacto en que se quedaron dormidas.

.

La primavera de la primera vez, juventud y primer amor, esa brisa que parecía correr de manera distinta para los enamorados era la que hacía bailar los cabellos de ambas chicas en aquella tarde escolar de otoño. La sonrisa en sus rostros y las miradas de complicidad delataban que un paso nuevo habían dado en su relación.

-"debemos ser más cuidadosas, con suerte se me ocurrió una mentira cuando tu papá preguntó por qué llegamos tan tarde ayer"- dijo la rubia una vez que se encontraban en el jardín de atrás solas.

-"nos quedamos dormidas, no podíamos prever eso"- dijo con su suavidad característica.

-"aun así, podrían sospechar algo… pareces muy tranquila, eh?"

-"es solo que prefiero no pensar en eso en este momento. No quiero arruinar lo que vivimos pensando en esas cosas. Si estamos juntas y nos apoyamos todo irá bien"- dijo con seriedad pero sonrojada.

Haruka le miró en silencio para luego sonreír. Se acercó a ella para abrazarle.

-"me gusta oírte así de segura. De alguna forma me hace sentir segura a mi"

-"me alegra oírlo"- dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la rubia.

-"y me provoca"- dijo con tono sugerente, mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas.

-"jajaja, Haruka"

Entre risas la rubia le besó, siendo tiernamente correspondida. La misma brisa otoñal volvía a hacer bailar sus cabellos, al igual que las hojas y ramas que le rodeaban. Es por ello que el movimiento de la vegetación no parecía distraerlas.

-"uh lala!"

Ambas escucharon, o al menos creyeron escuchar. Abrieron los ojos encontrándose con la cara de la otra extrañada, girando lentamente hacia donde habían escuchado el ruido. Y allí estaban todos sus amigos, no faltaba ninguno, viendo asombrados la escena. No había tiempo para negar lo evidente ni cerebro para pensar en alguna mentira que explicara la situación descubierta.

-"ay no, tu no Michiru! Dejaste que la golfa te pervirtiera?"- reclamó Yaten.

-"les dije! Sabía que ocurriría en algún momento. Nunca me equivoco cuando se trata de estas cosas"- exclamó Mina.

Ambas chicas permanecían impactadas, sin hablar, a diferencia del resto que hablaban como si ellas no estuviesen. Un molesto Seiya le entregaba un par de billetes a Lita, quien sonreía ante la victoria de la apuesta de cuánto tiempo demorarían en ser descubiertas, Ami evitaba mirar sonrojada mientras Serena seguía boquiabierta sorprendida.

-"bien… no digamos que estoy muy sorprendida, se veía venir"- comentó Rei.

-"pues a mí me sorprende, francamente a pesar de la insistencia de Haruka no pensé que Michiru le hiciera caso alguna vez"

-"podemos explicarlo… no es lo que parece"- dijo por fin la rubia.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, la chica se mantenía seria mientras que la rubia comenzaba a enojarse.

-"n no se rían!"- dijo molesta pero sonrojada. –"Michiru se sentía mal y… y yo"

-"osea, bien por Haruka, pero Michiru… podría haber conseguido algo mejor, no?"- siguió comentando Taiki a Rei, quien asentía.

-"Hey! No …no es lo que parece!"- se exasperaba con facilidad. –"ella se sentía mal y yo…"- las risas continuaron.-"ESCUCHENME! NO ES LO QUE PARECE! YO…"

De pronto sintió la mano de la chica en su hombro, que le hizo callar.

-"Haruka y yo somos novias. Oficialmente hace un mes, pero estamos juntas hace un poco más"- dijo con serenidad.

Las risas cesaron y los colores de la rubia iban en aumento en su rostro. Si, ahora eran oficialmente novias.

* * *

_Se que siempre lo digo pero perdón la demora! en compensación un capi de mayor duración, y alto contenido amoroso-meloso jeje. Sé que ya muchos extrañaban una escena de estas pero todo debía ir a su debido tiempo. Veo que algunas pensaron que el capi anterior era el final, pero no señores! esto es una historia de amor a toda ley, asi que será larga.  
_

___Bueno, sé que esta vez demoré más de lo usual pero tengo una excusa y buenas noticias: ya me titule jiji así que soy oficialmente arquitecta... así que espero que comprendan la demora: vacaciones, celebración y celebración._

_Michi78, ikuga, Poseidon'Wrath, Stlaguero, AleWindT, sol, Lylian, Sheikrist, chibitan, Viento-cortante, Kenni de Tenoh, ro, petiyaka, Momoyo20, LIQUEZ, jenn0809, Guest, Ame-Warashi, RomiHaruka, Fan-x, Ale-Wind, Marisol, Mar y samy : Mil gracias por los comentarios! espero que les guste este nuevo capi y seguir leyéndoles, me encanta!_

Saludos!


	30. Convicciones

30. Convicciones

En la habitación reinaba el silencio. A pesar de que en aquella alcoba siempre reinaba el orden las ropas estaban regadas en el suelo sin orden alguno. A pesar de aun no ser de noche ambas chicas dormían plácidamente. La semi desnudes de ambas delataba lo que se venía repitiendo hace semanas.

La rubia volteo suspirando dormida mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre el cuerpo de su novia. Unos segundos más tarde se escuchaba el sonido de un auto estacionarse. Silencio. De pronto la rubia abrió abruptamente los ojos.

-"Demonios, Michiru!"- se levantó abruptamente de la cama. –"Michiru despierta, tus padres llegaron"

-"hmm?"- volteó atontada sin abrir aun los ojos.

-"tus papás Michiru! Llegaron y nosotras estamos así, desnudas"

-"oh rayos"- terminó de comprender levantándose también.

-"toma"- le lanzó sus ropas mientras ella ponía las suya

El ruido de la puerta principal de la casa abrirse aceleró más aun sus corazones, haciendo que se apuraran aún más. La chica ordenó rápidamente la cama mientras la rubia peinaba sus cabellos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-"hola chi…"- el padre de la chica interrumpió lo que iba a decirlas al verlas, para fruncir el ceño observando. Un leve silencio que inquietó a ambas. –"un momento… tienen las poleras cambiada?"

Ambas se miraron tomando aire, como si esperaran que a una de las dos hablara para salvar la situación.

-"si, jugábamos… quería ver si su ropa me quedaba y a ella la mía"- respondió la chica.

-"jeje si… que observador es señor Kaioh, lo notó de inmediato"- complementó algo nerviosa y aliviada.

-"bueno, si lo soy"- sonrió alagado. –"… en fin. Trajimos pizzas para comer ahora, así que bajen pronto, antes que se enfríe!"- dijo con entusiasmo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Una vez que ambas vieron la puerta cerrarse suspiraron aliviadas. Luego se miraron de manera cómplice y empezaron a reír, pues no era primera vez que les sucedía. Intercambiaron nuevamente sus poleras y bajaron a la cocina donde se encontraban los padres de la chica preparando la mesa.

-"te ayudo con eso mamá"- dijo la chica mientras dejaba los vasos con gaseosa sobre la mesa.

-"se ve refrescante esa cerveza, no cree señor Kaioh?"- dijo la rubia tras el hombre quien se servía su refresco.

-"jaja, buen intento Haruka, pero esta cerveza es solo para mayores de edad. Y además… cuando dejarás de decirme señor Kaioh, suena muy formal para ti"- todos se sentaron en la mesa.

-"bien… y entonces como le digo? Está bien si le digo papá?"- todos en la mesa rieron. –"Después de todo es mi suegro"- murmuró sólo a Michiru bromeando.

-"jajaja… con Soujirou estaría bien"- dijo sirviendo en el vaso de la rubia gaseosa.

Continuaron conversando cosas triviales mientras cada uno sacaba trozos de pizza, cuando de pronto la madre de Michiru habló.

-"cierto, lo había olvidado. Hablé con Rio ayer por teléfono y Hitomi vendrá a visitarte"

El rostro de la chica se iluminó inmediatamente de emoción.

-"lo dices enserio?! Cuando vendrá?!"

-"jaja sabía que te gustaría. Vendrá este fin de semana, le invité a que se quedara unos días"

-"genial…" ante la cara de duda de la rubia explicó. –"ella era mi mejor amiga en Daiei. No la veo desde que nos mudamos"- la rubia asintió por fin comprendiendo el contexto.

-"que bien, así se pondrán al día"- terminó de decir su padre mientras terminaba su pizza.

Luego de unos minutos de conversar y terminar sus comidas las chicas volvieron a subir a la alcoba de Michiru.

-"así que mejor amiga, eh?"- preguntó la rubia.

-"nos conocemos desde que teníamos 5 años. Nuestras madres también eran amigas. Fuimos siempre a la misma escuela y pasábamos todo el tiempo juntas"

-"creí que YO era tu mejor amiga"- dijo haciendo hincapié en el pronombre.

-"TU eres mi novia"- rió haciendo el mismo hincapié en el pronombre abrazándole por el cuello. –"ella es mi amiga de infancia que…"

-"aburrido"- interrumpió fingiendo que leía una revista.

-"jajaja no te pongas así, que nadie viene a reemplazarte"- dijo sentándose en sus piernas retirando la revista, para luego besarle.

-"bueno, si lo pones así…"- continuaron besándose. Después de un rato de cariño la rubia interrumpió. –"oye Michiru"

-"si?"- detuvo su beso.

-"le contarás a tu amiga de lo nuestro?"- la chica se quedó pensativa.

-"no lo sé… no lo había pensado. Digo… es mi amiga, la verdad muero por contarle esto, pero por otro lado no sé cómo reaccione"

-"a que te refieres? Si es tu amiga cercana no debería serle tan difícil asimilarlo"- dijo sin comprender mucho.

-"es solo que allá en Daiei no es como acá. El que una chica este con otra mujer no es algo que se vea. Es un tema… tabu"- al rubia rio.

-"lo siento… me produce risa esa palabra"- se disculpó para volver a ponerse seria. –"y que sucedería si reacciona mal… crees que pueda contarle a tus padres?"

-"no… no lo sé. Haruka! Ahora si me asustaste"

-"deberías tantear el terreno primero. Tal vez sería mejor no contarle, serán tan pocos días que sería mejor disfrutarlos, sin tener que tener que tocar temas graves"- la rubia mantenía abrazada a la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

-"tal vez tengas razón"

-"jaja siempre tengo razón"- reanudó e beso.

.

Haruka se encontraba recostada en el pasto fumando un cigarrillo a la espera de la chica para comer juntas. De pronto sintió cómo esta llegaba con los dos recipientes.

-"siento la demora, tenía que devolver un libro en la biblioteca. Vamos Haruka, deja de fumar enserio"- dijo sentándose haciendo que la rubia levantara su dorso.

-"estaba aburrida y pensaba…"-apagó el cigarrillo en el pasto. –"tú eres amiga de la enfermera, no es cierto?"

-"Setsuna? Si, por qué?"

-"es que vi a Taiki hace un momento salir de enfermería, es tercera vez que lo veo"

-"y? crees que esté enfermo o algo?"- preguntó entregándole el recipiente con su comida.

-"no, nada de eso... no estará pasando algo entre ellos? Tu eres su amiga, no te ha comentado nada?"

-"creo que si me lo hubiese dicho no te lo diría"- rió ante el enojo de su novia. –"además no creo, Setsuna tiene novio. Y porque tanta curiosidad de pronto?"

-"nada, solo ocurrencias. Sería todo un campeón Taiki jajaja"- abrió el envase para ver su comida. –"vaya… luce… nutritivo"

-"no seas prejuiciosa, pruébalo y verás que delicioso es"

-"eso es berenjena?!"- preguntó horrorizada.

-"pruébalo"- volvió a decir. Observó cómo la rubia comía un poco. –"y? qué tal?"

-"mmm… está delicioso"- sonrió agradeciendo.

-"hola Michiru!"- escuchó de pronto cómo Seiya al pasar le saludaba a lo lejos.

-"hola Seiya"- volteó para saludarle.

Era el momento perfecto para que la rubia en un movimiento veloz tirara la verdura desconocida a lo lejos. A los segundos la chica volvió a su plato.

-"ves? Debes darle una oportunidad a comer sano de vez en cuando"

-"si… ñami"- sonrió. –"Cambiando de tema, Seiya compuso una nueva canción y se le ocurrió la idea de que la tocaras con nosotros"

-"lo dices enserio?"

-"claro! Los chicos alucinaron con la idea de que nos acompañaras con el violín. La canción quedaría genial. Que dices?"

-"vaya… sería de veras un honor tocar con los cuatro"- sonrió en tono ligero.

-"lo dices enserio? honor será para nosotros poder tocar acompañados de la violinista prodigio Michiru Kaioh"

Sin más que decir la rubia le comentó a los chicos la conversación con Michiru, quienes se mostraron entusiasmados con la idea de tocar con ella, en especial Seiya quien podía escuchar en su mente cómo quedaría la canción que compuso con el armónico sonar del violín.

Quedaron aquel viernes de juntarse donde la rubia para su primer ensayo. Los cuatro arreglaban sus instrumentos mientras esperaban la llegada de Michiru. En todo ese rato no dejaron de molestar y reprocharle a Haruka por no haberles contado acerca de su noviazgo con la chica.

-"Aun no te lo perdonamos. Es elemental contarnos todo en nuestra relación Haruka, y sobretodo algo tan importante como eso"- el más bajo hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de su cerveza. –"que creíste que te haríamos?"

-"si, tenías miedo a nuestra reacción o algo?"- secundó el más alto.

-"no, no fue eso. Se lo toman muy personal chicos. Sólo queríamos mantenerlo lo más secreto posible, hasta estar firmes con lo nuestro"

-"tu explicación no me convence golfa"

-"esperen un momento, a mí no me culpen porque todos tenemos secretos amorosos, como tu Yaten, porque no nos cuentas de una vez que sucedió contigo y Mina en el viaje escolar del año pasado?"- el nombrado enmudeció sintiéndose descubierto. Ambos chicos miraron al más bajo sorprendidos –"Aha! Te vi rata mentirosa, o Taiki, que te traes con la enfermera? Ah? Ah?"

-"wow Taiki, enserio?"- preguntó asombrado el pelinegro. –"no te vienes con pequeñeces, eh? Es muy sexy"

-"hablamos de la enfermera?! Setsuna?"- preguntó sorprendido Yaten.

-"si… pero ya no importa porque fue algo breve. Es todo. Fin del tema"- respondió Taiki terminando de arreglar el platillo de su batería. Todos guardaron silencio mirándose entre ellos, sorprendidos.

-"bueno… ya lo ven? Todos tenemos nuestro pequeño secreto. Solo Seiya se salva en su transparencia"- finalizó la rubia la idea anterior.

-"espera, Seiya estuvo enamorado de ti por años y no le comentó a nadie… es la rata mentirosa por excelencia"- reclamó el más bajo apuntándolo.

-"ya olvida eso!" exclamaron al unísono ambos implicados molestos y un tanto sonrojados.

-"ehem… en fin, lo ven? No soy solo yo"

-"bien, Haruka tiene razón, todos tenemos ciertas cosas que omitimos. El punto es que estás con Michiru y al fin serás feliz, no?"- dijo el más alto.

-"así es… todo va bien"-sonrió orgullosa.

-"si… con respecto a eso, aun no me lo creo. ¿Cómo es posible que una chica como Michiru termina de novia con alguien como tú golfa?"

-"hey! Simplemente nadie puede resistirse al encanto de Haruka Tenoh"- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"oh vamos, ni tú te lo crees. Era prácticamente imposible que se fijara en ti"- replicó Taiki.

-"ya saben, siempre consigo lo que quiero. Todo estuvo bajo control desde el comienzo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Michiru cayera en mis brazos"- se encogió de hombros arrogante mientras volteaba a tomar su cerveza. –"Michiru"-su tono de voz cambió totalmente, dejó de ser altanero abruptamente.

De pronto su rostro empalideció al ver a la recién nombrada observándole seria, aunque podía vislumbrar molestia. La chica solo alzó una ceja molesta y volteó para retirarse.

-"no no… Michiru!"- la rubia dejó rápidamente la cerveza en la mesa para correr a alcanzarla.

-"se dura con ella, Michiru!"- exclamó Yaten molestando, los tres rieron al ver a la arrogante rubia de hace un rato correr como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas.

-"jaja… ahh Haruka, siempre encuentra una forma de arruinar las cosas"- comentó el pelinegro para luego dar un sorbo.

Mientras en el pasillo la rubia alcanzaba a la chica, quien daba pasos firmes. Haruka tragó saliva para luego hablarle. Debía reconocerlo, temía.

-"jeje Michiru… no noté que habías llegado"- dijo tratando de bajar el perfil a lo sucedido, pero la chica permanecía en silencio caminando. –"em… estas molesta?"- no se detuvo. –"oh, Michiru vamos, disculpa… no quise decir eso, solo alardeaba con los chicos, no debí"- silencio. –"fui una tonta, si? Por favor perdón!"

Cerró sus ojos juntando sus manos sobre su frente, en un gesto de disculpas esperaba revertir la situación. Abrió uno de sus ojos para notar que la chica si se había detenido. Había funcionado, más seguía en silencio. Sabía que debía continuar hablando ella para amenizar la situación.

-"oh… que es eso?"- indicó hacia la mano de la chica. –"es pastel? Nos trajiste pastel para el ensayo? Vaya, se ven muy ricos"- sonrió para desviar el tema, con la cara más adorable que pudo poner.

Parecía funcionar, la chica no continuó caminando. La rubia mantuvo su expresión, pero la cambió al ver que su novia volteaba sin la mejor de las caras. No parecía estar funcionando.

En tanto los chicos conversaban pero fueron distraídos por un par de pasos acercándose a ellos, eran Michiru y Haruka de vuelta. Los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y tuvieron que contener la risa al ver a la rubia con el rostro cubierto de pastel, y a una aparente serena chica a su lado.

-"bien, he convencido a Michiru para que se quede. Yo… fui irrespetuosa hace unos minutos y pido disculpas, fue incorrecto decir esas cosas. Respeto mucho a Michiru y no se volverá a repetir… jamás"- hablaba pausadamente, tratando de obviar el hecho de que su rostro estaba cubierto de pastel.

-"no tienes que decirlo Haruka, después de todo tu controlas todo, no?"- dijo suspicaz Yaten.

El rostro de la rubia se desfiguró de su monotonía para dedicarle una mirada de enorme fastidio, que no hacía más que hacerle disfrutar la situación al chico.

-"bien… Michiru, déjame mostrarte un poco de que se trata la canción"- comentó el pelinegro para salvar la situación, cosa que la rubia agradeció en silencio.

Durante aquella tarde dejaron fluir entre los cinco, ideas de cómo mejorar y armar el tema, con sugerencias que iban y venían. Todos parecían muy concentrados, habían encontrado en la música un tema en común que les hacía perder la noción del tiempo y avivaba una pasión personal.

Cuando practicaron el tema los cuatro miraban encantados a Michiru tocar el violín, una atmosfera le rodeaba cuando hacía sonar aquel instrumento. La mezcla de la armónica melodía con aquella apasionante y suave interpretación tenía a todos embobados.

-"vaya…"- suspiró Taiki cuando finalizó.

-"parece que me enamoré"- dijo embobado Yaten.

-"vaya Michiru… has domado a la bestia de Yaten, eres definitivamente la mejor"- bromeó el pelinegro aplaudiendo. –"fue muy bello"

-"enserio? Gracias"- dijo algo sonrojada la chica. Pudo ver de reojo cómo la rubia aun le miraba fijo con una leve sonrisa.

Practicaron una hora más y luego todos se despidieron para un nuevo día. Haruka ofreció llevar a la chica en su auto a su casa y así pasar el viernes por la noche viendo alguna película o algo. Iban comentando el ensayo y lo bien que se habían sentido cuando entraron a la casa, encontrándose con sus padres y alguien más.

-"Michiru, hasta que llegaste… mira quien vino"- su padre indicó a la chica que estaba sentada en el sillón.

-"Hitomi!"

-"Michi!"

-"ha pasado tanto tiempo! Michi, estás guapísima"

-"oh eso crees? Pues tú también! Luces genial"

Ambas chicas se precipitaron a abrazarse sonrientes, demostrando que no se veían hace mucho. Haruka observó a la chica, cabello rubio largo, rizado, ojos verdes, enormes para su gusto. Era un poco más alta que Michiru e igual de delgada que ella. Vio cómo se separaron e intercambiaron un par de palabras, emocionadas.

-"oh Hitomi, ella es mi amiga: Haruka"

Haruka pudo ver cómo el rostro de aquella chica le vio de pies a cabeza antes de decir algo. Esta sólo alzó una ceja al notarlo.

-"Hola"

-"Hola"- fue el frío saludo de ambas.

-"subamos?"- preguntó aun entusiasmada la chica.

-"claro"- dijeron al unísono ambas rubias, mirándose al notar que lo habían hecho. –"Michi, me das un tour por tu casa? Quiero conocerla"

-"si, ven"

Mientras caminaban, Michiru le mostraba cada habitación y conversaban de cosas que Haruka no entendía mucho.

-"em… iré a la habitación por mientras"- indicó Haruka ya aburrida. Su novia solo sonrió y asintió.

Continuaron caminando y conversando, comentando cosas que recordaban y riendo con bromas que eran ellas.

-"y Michi, quien era ella? Ya me reemplazaste?"- reprochó bromeando.

-"jajaja no. Haruka…"- hizo una leve pausa. –"es una buena amiga… somos compañeras de escuela"- la rubia alzó una ceja.

-"se viste como una busca problemas rebelde"- detalló sin mucho agrado. –"… tienen algo en común si quiera?"

-"Hitomi… vamos, no seas prejuiciosa. Le conocerás y te caerá muy bien"- la rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

Una vez que volvieron a la habitación continuaron conversando, haciendo sentir a Haruka además de aburrida, desencajada, por lo que prefirió seguir viendo televisión. Sentía que aquella pequeña ruidosa había arruinado su viernes por la noche con Michiru, se sentía podrida, cambiando el canal de mala gana. Mientras Hitomi no entendía por qué seguía allí aquella chica de mala actitud, sin hacer nada, solo interrumpiendo su reencuentro con su amiga de la infancia. En tanto, Michiru parecía no advertir nada, estaba tan entretenida recordando cosas de Daiei y poniéndose al día con todo lo que ahora sucedía, con todos los que había dejado atrás.

.

-"_'Michi, como crees! Oh Michi, claro que no!'_ ahgg…. Que niña más molesta"- resopló después de intentar imitar su voz, haciendo que el pelinegro riera.

-"si su voz suena así habla como un payaso, jaja"

-"ahg… sabes lo que más me molesta? Que desde que llegó esa chica soy prácticamente invisible para Michiru, no existo!"- pateó una lata de bebida mientras caminaban ambos por el muelle.

-"vamos Haruka, déjala. No ve a su amiga hace mucho. Qué harías tú si nos vemos después de mucho tiempo?"

-"es completamente diferente Seiya… Tú eres tú, ella es como un ser desagradable al que no debería prestarle más atención que a mí!"- esta vez pateó un envoltorio torpemente, haciendo reír a su amigo.

-"pero que veo… celosa?"

-"celosa, yo? Jaja vamos Seiya como podría estar celosa. Sé que nada podría pasar entre ellas, Michiru no es así"

-"no hablo de esos celos, sino celos de amiga. Te molesta que esa chica sea mejor amiga de Michiru cuando se suponía que eras tú"

-"ella no es su mejor amiga, es su amiga de infancia, que es distinto. Además está bien que quiera pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo se irá mañana y todo volverá a la normalidad, no?"- preguntó intentando buscar seguridad.

-"ahí lo tienes. Ves? A veces tú también puedes sacar buenas conclusiones. Vamos, quiero un batido"- indicó hacia la cafetería de siempre en el bordecosta.

Una vez que entraron se dirigieron al mesón principal para pedir dos batidos. Mientras esperaban la rubia notó a dos chicas conocidas, era Michiru y Hitomi.

-"ella es Hitomi?... vaya, está muy guapa"- sonrió el pelinegro recibiendo su batido.

-"de que hablas? No está ni cerca de ser guapa, menos aun si se sienta junto a Michiru"- volteó para pagar los batidos. –"… no sé dónde tienes tus gus… Seiya!"

Notó que le habían dejado hablando sola, pues el chico caminaba con relajo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban ambas chicas bebiendo un café.

-"hola chicas"- dijo con galantería sentándose frente a ellas. –"que hacen por aquí"

-"Hola Seiya, le mostraba esta cafetería a mi amiga, siempre venimos con… Haruka!"- le vio a lo lejos, haciendo que la recién nombrada se sentara. –"hola"

-"Y Michiru, no me presentaras a tu amiga?"- sonrió.

-"oh, lo siento, Hitomi, Seiya"- los presento.

-"mucho gusto"

-"el gusto es mío. No sabía que Michiru tuviese amigas tan lindas en Daiei"

-"pfff"- fue el ruido que emitió Haruka, haciendo que los tres le vieran. –"quiero decir, hola"- dijo sentándose de mala gana.

De ser por Haruka habrían saludado para luego irse, pero el pelinegro no parecía captar las señas, pues se veía muy entretenido conversando con la chica. Mientras Michiru veía a su novia sin entender mucho su actitud.

En tanto la chica rubia miró nuevamente a la rubia alta de pies a cabeza, llevaba lentes de sol tipo aviador, pantalones negros ajustados y gastados intencionalmente como sus zapatillas rojas, chaqueta militar verde que dejaban entre ver en el bolsillo del pecho una cajetilla de cigarrillos, que acompañado con aquella actitud de irreverencia le molestaba por completo. Luego veía su pulcra amiga y no lograba entender por qué eran amigas.

-"Haruka, me acompañas a buscar otra taza de té?"- preguntó de pronto Michiru.

-"em… claro"

Ambas se levantaron, dejando al chico amenamente conversando mientras ellas se acercaban a la barra.

-"me puedes decir que sucede?"

-"ah? Nada… no sé a qué te refieres"

-"a mí no me engañas, así que dime que sucede"

-"bien… no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero… no me agrada mucho tu amiga"- confesó finalmente. –"de hecho, no me agrada en lo absoluto"

-"Haruka…"- fue interrumpida.

-"déjame terminar… No quiero que te preocupes, es por eso que prefiero darte tu espacio mientras estés con ella, así me evito las ganas de tirarla por la ventana y a ti no te provoco un mal rato. No tienes idea cuanto me cuesta no ser de tu atención, pero supongo que podré resistirlo hasta mañana"

-"Hitomi no se irá mañana"- la postura de seriedad de la rubia cambió al oír aquello. –"se ira dentro de la semana"

-"que? cuatro días más con esa rubia melenuda?!"

Alzó la voz haciendo que Hitomi y el pelinegro, al igual que otras personas voltearan. La chica le hizo un gesto para que hablara más despacio, reprochándole.

-"vamos Haruka, que pasó con esa actitud madura y razonable de hace un rato"

-"tiene caducidad de un día, con mucho esfuerzo"

-"estás siendo prejuiciosa. No te has dado el tiempo de conocerla siquiera"

-"ayer le escuché hablar lo suficiente"

-"Haruka…"

-"lo digo enserio, no paró de hablar, que no se cansa?"- la chica rió con el comentario.

-"bien, reconozco que es muy conversadora, pero es natural, hace más de un año no nos veíamos"- la rubia soltó el aire de mala gana. –"por eso te pido paciencia, si? Déjame disfrutar lo que esté aquí de visita con ella. Luego tendrás toda mi atención"

-"bueno… bueno"- aceptó sin mucho ánimo. –"lo prometes?" miró suspicaz. La chica rió.

-"lo juro"

-"mm… te besaría aquí mismo, sabes?"

-"jaja, será mejor volver a la mesa"

Ambas chicas volvieron, encontrándose a ambos chicos conversando animadamente. Haruka se sentó a un lado de su amigo, Michiru hizo lo mismo con la suya.

-"Me decía a Hitomi que como se quedará hasta el miércoles podríamos hacer alguna junta para hoy en la noche… Haruka presta su casa"- el rostro de la recién nombrada se desfiguró ante la idea de además compartir la noche con aquella chica.

-"vaya, sería genial. Así te presentaría a los demás. Sé que te caerán muy bien las chicas"

-"sería super! Quiero conocer todo de ti en esta ciudad"

-"bien… las dejaremos solas"- dijo de pronto la más alta, evitando el impulso de tirarla por la ventana al oír su voz. Trató de tomar su postura relajada habitual y volvió a poner sus gafas de sol–"nos vemos preciosas"- se despidió con la mano.

-"nos vemos"- se despidieron al unísono. El pelinegro se despidió, guiñándole un ojo a la chica, quien sonreía.

-"a veces no sé si eres mi amigo o mi enemigo, Seiya"- murmuró la rubia al pelinegro mientras salían del local.

En tanto las chicas se quedaron un rato más en el local conversando. La rubia le comentaba lo encantada que había quedado con el pelinegro. Ambas salieron del local subiéndose a la bicicleta de Michiru como solían hacerlo. Dejaron una bolsa de pastelillos en el canasto de la bicicleta y se fueron. Michiru manejaba mientras Hitomi se apoyaba en sus hombros tras ella, parada sobre parte del marco de la rueda trasera.

-"jajaja enserio hablarás todo el camino de Seiya?"- rio la chica mientras pedaleaba.

-"claro… si tus amigos son así de guapos no puedo esperar para ver al resto hoy en la noche"

-"tómalo con calma fiera"- bromeó.

-"Hey Michi, y cuéntame, ya encontraste novio?"

-"ah?"- desvió un poco el manubrio ante la sorpresa de la pregunta.

-"antes de irte de Daiei, recuerdas? Prometiste que encontrarías un novio acá en Tokio a quien darle tu primer beso"

-"n-no… no tengo. No me importan esas cosas en verdad"- no supo que más decir.

-"no me digas que aún no has dado tu primer beso!"

-"yo no he dicho eso"

-"uhuhuuuu! Entonces ya lo diste. Quien fue el afortunado?"- apretó sus hombros.

-"que hay de ti? Solo preguntas por mi"- trató de esquivar la pregunta.

-"Kaito Adashi, el chico de la clase B…"-

La rubia continuó contando con detalle cómo había sido. Michiru entre escuchaba y además se sentía aliviada de tener algo más de tiempo para pensar en una respuesta. Cuando su amiga volvió a preguntarle respondió que había sido un chico que conoció en una ocasión, pero nada más. Se había sentido tan incómoda mintiendo. Si bien era cierto mantenía su relación oculta a su familia y en ocasiones había tenido que mentir en cosas para salir del paso, el haber inventado algo así le hizo sentir desagradable.

.

Y era de noche, todo iba bien, Hitomi parecía llevarse bien con todos, encajaba. A la única que no le encajaba era a Haruka. Y ahí estaba, apoyada en la mesa bebiendo su vaso, sin dejar de ver a la chica rubia conversar con el resto de las chicas.

-"y… sigue sin caerte bien?"- preguntó Michiru poniéndose a su lado. La más alta tomo aire y luego lo botó sonoramente.

-"lo siento… lo intenté pero no me cae ni un poco"- se encogió de hombros. –"y por como ella me ve tampoco le caigo"

-"es solo que tienes el perfil de persona que no es de su agrado"- confesó, la rubia le miró a espera de la respuesta. –"una busca problemas"

-"jajaja… claro, apuesto que es una niñita perfecta, yo debo representar la anarquía para ella"- ambas rieron.

-"bueno si, un poco"- dijo aun riendo.

-"que diría si supiera lo que la busca problemas le hace a su amiga después de clases"- coqueteó al oído tomándole peligrosamente por la cintura.

-"jajaja, ponle freno Tenoh, recuérdalo"- dijo entretenida apartándose.

Mientras la chica rubia conversaba notó la acción de Haruka y a su amiga apartarse. Dejó de prestar atención a la plática entonces y entrecerró los ojos, pensativa.

-"bien, ve con tu amiga melenuda mientras yo le sirvo algo… como ofrenda de paz"-dijo Haruka caminando hacia la cocina.

Michiru sonrió y se unió al grupo que conversaba con su amiga. Pronto la rubia inició un tema que llamó la atención del resto, la vida de Michiru en Daiei.

-"nooo… Michiru lideraba un grupo de protesta contra la autoridad… nuestra Michiru?"- preguntó divertido e incrédulo Yaten.

-"jajaja así es"- dijo divertida la rubia.

Haruka llegó entregándole un vaso de jugo a Serena y forzosamente el otro vaso a la amiga de su novia.

-"jajaja no era un grupo de protesta. Sólo éramos un pequeño grupo que nos importaba difundir algo de cultura, nada más"

-"vamos Michi, hiciste que la clase completa se comenzara a interesar por el arte, incluyendo a la escuela. Al comienzo del nuevo año después de que te fuiste habían muchos chicos que se unieron al grupo"

-"vaya, cuanto respeto Michiru"- sonrió Taiki.

-"claro que otros chicos desistieron decepcionados de que Michiru se hubiese ido, perdiendo así toda oportunidad con ella"- bromeó y todos rieron, menos una persona.

-"cuéntanos más!"- pidió Mina entusiasmada.

Fue así cómo, para vergüenza de Michiru, su antigua amiga comenzó a platicar más acerca de ella, con ese dejo de admiración que siempre tuvo hacía ella. Los grupos activistas a los que se unía, los trabajos sociales de los que participaba en sus días libre, ese lado bohemio e intelectual, todo era escuchado con atención por Haruka. Sonrió admirando e imaginando su vida antes de llegar a Tokio, pero a la vez odió a la relatora de tales maravillosas descripciones. Odió a Hitomi por conocer ese lado que ella aun no parecía conocer, por compartir esas vivencias con ella.

Luego de unas horas de diversión todos se despidieron. Haruka tuvo que reprimir las ganas de despedirse abiertamente de su novia, en especial ahora que por fin el resto de sus amigos sabían su secreto, sentía que era como retroceder. La odió nuevamente por eso. Ellas ahora se iban a la casa de Michiru, dormirían juntas. Cómo la odió en aquel momento.

.

Ya era lunes, la maestra hablaba sin parar pero Haruka solo podía pensar en una cosa, un recreo libre de aquella chica melenuda rondando a su novia. Tuvo que aguantar todo el día anterior su presencia cuando se suponía que ensayarían con los chicos y Michiru, sin contar con que esta última, animada por Seiya, le invitara a acompañarlos.

Iba a dar un último suspiro de hastío cuando el timbre sonó, trayéndole el entusiasmo inicial de vuelta. Era hora de comer y a pesar de que no le gustaba la comida sana de Michiru, si amaba esa atención de llevarle comida.

Le saludó con esa sonrisa enorme que le provocaba al verle. Maldijo el que hubiese otros estudiantes alrededor, pues le habría robado un enorme beso.

-"sabes que no podemos"- dijo la chica divertida ante un intento de la rubia.

-"tienes idea hace cuanto no me das uno? Creo que me secaré"- puso su mejor cara de pena, pero su expresión cambió rotundamente. –"ohh noo"

-"Hola Michi"- esa voz volvía a atormentarle.

-"Hitomi! Que haces aquí!"- se sorprendió al verle en la escuela.

-"tomé tu bici prestada y me vine a recorrer la ciudad. Y por supuesto no pude evitar venir a conocer tu escuela"

Dijo mientras bajaba el pie de la bicicleta para apoyarla. Pudo ver cómo su amiga estaba acompañada por la rubia alta, quien le miraba con una expresión de zombie de pocos amigos.

-"yo voy con los chicos"- dijo sin mucho agrado para evitar estrangularle allí mismo.

Ambas chicas vieron cómo la rubia se iba hacia su grupo de amigos murmurando cosas que no lograron entender.

-"y bien? Me muestras tu escuela?"- preguntó con ánimo ahora que estaban solas.

-"claro! Ven… te advierto que te sorprenderás con lo enorme de esta escuela"

Una vez que la chica aseguró la bicicleta comenzaron a caminar. Michiru le mostraba cada rincón, sus escondites donde más de una vez usó para leer algún libro, al menos al principio de su estadía en el Mugen.

-"hasta que te hiciste amiga de esa chica, no?"- interrumpió de pronto.

-"no lo había pensado pero la verdad si"- dijo meditando la pregunta.

-"esa chica rebelde no parece ser muy buena influencia para ti, no crees?"

-"Hitomi…"- reprochó.

-"digo, desde que llegaste aquí no has hecho nada parecido a lo que hacías antes, no te has unido a ninguna actividad, no tienes tiempo para leer"

-"jaja vamos, exageras"- rió divertida ante la ocurrencia. –"además voy de visita a una casa de reposo, con Haruka… deberías darme crédito por convencer a la 'chica rebelde' a acompañarme"- hizo un ademán con las manos al nombrarla.

Ambas rieron y continuaron caminando. Mientras la rubia le comentaba lo impresionada que estaba de la escuela Michiru pudo divisar a lo lejos a la rubia junto a sus amigos.

-"me esperas un momento? Voy y vuelvo… tu continúa viendo"- se excusó la chica.

Hitomi continuó caminando por los jardines, era realmente impresionante la cantidad de espacios agradables que tenía el Mugen. Vio a unas chicas sentadas conversando, admiró su uniforme, era tan elegante como el lugar. No podía entender por qué Haruka y sus amigos no lo usaban, lo que corroboraba su sospecha de rebeldía.

-"así que le decidiste declarar tu amor a Haruka Tenoh?"- logró escuchar de la conversación aquellas chicas, paralizándole.

-"no personalmente, no me atrevo… dejé una carta en su casillero"

Había algo que no entendía, ¿declaración de amor? ¿De esa chica a Haruka Tenoh? Se acercó algo más para evitar algún mal entendido.

-"que te hace pensar que te corresponderá. Alguien como ella le gusta andar con varias chicas, todos lo sabemos"- comentó la otra.

-"pero hace tiempo no he sabido de alguna conquista"- dijo la esperanzada chica. –"salvo su amiga Michiru… crees que haya algo entre ellas?"- preguntó entonces dudando.

-"no lo creo, esa chica no parece ser así"

Hitomi no necesito oír más. Se encontraba boquiabierta y algo impactada por lo que recién había oído. Caminó de vuelta pensativa, una vez que se detuvo pude ver a la distancia cómo Michiru le entregaba a Haruka un recipiente con comida, mientras sus amigos reían.

.

-"Michi, hay algo que debo decirte, debes saberlo"- la chica volteó para ver a su amiga.

Ambas se encontraban acostadas, después de ver una película buscaban quedarse dormidas. Las luces estaban apagadas.

-"que sucede Hitomi?"- preguntó intrigada, incluso algo divertida ante el tono de gravedad de su amiga.

-"se trata de Haruka"- la sonrisa se borró. –"hoy lo corroboré, ella es gay"

-"que?"- empalideció ante las palabras.

-"sé que no me creerás, pero es cierto. Cuando fui a tu escuela escuché a unas chicas hablando de ella. Ha tenido amoríos con otras chicas de allí. Puedes creerlo?"- dijo con molestia y desagrado.- "Sabía que esa chica tenía algo raro"

-"raro?"- preguntó algo temerosa.

-"claro. Me cuesta creer que haya gente así, con esa forma de ir por la vida. Y todo este tiempo ella siendo tu amiga"

-"a que te refieres?"- volvió a preguntar temerosa y confundida.

-"no pretenderás seguir siendo su amiga ahora que lo sabes?"- preguntó con incredulidad levantando el dorso para verle. –"no te preocupa que la gente confunda cosas?"

-"Hitomi…"- quiso responder a esa pregunta con la verdad, pero dada la reacción de su amiga sintió pánico. Guardó silencio un momento. –"… será mejor que te duermas, ya es tarde"

Michiru volteó acomodándose en la cama de manera que le daba la espalda a la rubia. Esta el miró confundida por no ser tal vez la reacción que esperaba ante tal noticia. Después de un rato decidió voltear para dormir también.

Mientras Michiru permanecía con los ojos abiertos, con la sensación de incomodidad y mal estar en su pecho. No sabía cómo lidiar con la situación, si responder con la verdad a pesar de la reacción o fingir como que nada sucedía y sobrellevar la visita sin altibajos. No sabía y le angustiaba. La sensación de inseguridad le invadió, no quería enfrentar la expresión de su rostro o las palabras de su amiga de la infancia cuando le dijera la verdad de ella y Haruka. Simplemente no quería lidiar con ello. La incertidumbre le mantuvo despierta por horas.

A la mañana siguiente Hitomi intersectó a Michiru antes de que esta se fuese a la escuela.

-"Oye Michi, siento lo de ayer…"- la chica iba a responder pero su amiga continuó. –"sé que debió ser difícil digerir esa noticia, si a mí me impactó imagino para ti fue aún más"

Las palabras de la rubia no le hicieron sentir mejor. Se sentía tan incorrecto no decirle la verdad, era su amiga después de todo, pero escucharle hablar así no le daba un buen augurio.

-"descuida"- solo dijo tratando de evitar que siguiera hablando del tema. No sabía si era por evitar evidenciarse o más bien evitar que su amiga dijera algo que terminaría doliéndole. –"y que harás en la mañana?"

-"Seiya se ofreció a llevarme a conocer la ciudad, me dijo que no tenía problemas con sus clases"

-"más bien a saltarse sus clases"- murmuró. De pronto se escuchó una bocina, ambas voltearon encontrándose con el deportivo amarillo que le esperaba.

-"te irás con ella?"- su pregunta no tuvo respuesta más que su cabeza asintiendo. –"no te resulta incómodo? Si quieres puedo acompañarte yo a la escuela"

-"a ti te resultaría incómodo?"- le miró fijamente. Parte de ella buscaba corroborar su postura.

-"si quieres saber lo que haría en tu lugar, hablaría con ella para dejar las cosas en claro y luego me alejaría de apoco"- la respuesta fue decepcionante.

-"gracias por el concejo… nos vemos después de clases"- dijo sin muchos ánimos caminando hacia el deportivo.

Se subió al auto de su novia, quien le saludó y notó algo sucedía. Esperó estar más lejos para preguntar, fue entonces cuando Michiru le contó lo sucedido a Haruka.

-"eso no sonó muy bien"- dijo estacionándose para poder conversar mejor

-"lo sé… te imaginas cómo reaccionará si sabe de lo nuestro?"

-"tranquila Michiru, ella no tiene por qué enterarse"- tomó su hombro y hubo un leve silencio.

-"no… yo no quiero mentirle ni seguir ocultándolo"- la rubia alzó una ceja sin entender. –"le diré de lo nuestro"

-"espera, estas segura? Se quedará solo un día más y…"

-"no Haruka, no me siento bien no contándole realmente todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida desde que me fui de Daiei, y no me siento bien escuchando otros comentarios acerca de ti y el que salgas con chicas cuando estoy yo contigo. Me siento cínica siguiendo así, aunque sea por un día más. Hitomi es mi amiga de infancia por eso desde el principio quería presentarte a ella como mi novia, es algo importante para mí, es normal querer contarle, no?"

-"y… que hay si le dice a tus padres? Tal vez piense que… no sé, tus padres deben saberlo"

-"sé que corro ese riesgo, y espero que las cosas no terminen así, pero no seguiré ocultándole lo nuestro. Cuando les contamos la verdad a los chicos me sentí aliviada, libre. Y cuando ahora estoy con Hitomi es como volver a tener que fingir y ocultar… tengo la esperanza de poder sentir lo mismo que cuando le contamos a los chicos. Y si mis padres se enteran lo afrontaremos entonces"

Volteó para ver la rubia, quien le miraba pensativa, con una expresión indescifrable para la chica, por lo que preguntó con la mirada que sucedía.

-"nada…"- la rubia volteó sonrojada hacia el frente. –"te has vuelto cada vez más segura contigo misma y de nosotras. Me hace sentir protegida… como una princesa tras su príncipe"- la chica comenzó a reír ante el comentario. –"no me gusta ser la princesa!"- se sonrojó más mientras volvía a poner en marcha el auto e ir a la escuela.

Aquella tarde después de clases todos decidieron ir al café de siempre a pasar el rato. Aquello sólo terminó aplazando la conversación que Michiru pensaba tener con Hitomi, aunque en el fondo lo sabía, era una conversación que debían tener. Mientras Haruka decidió tomar su distancia para evitarle problemas a su novia, por lo que no se despegaba del lado de Yaten, pues el pelinegro no lo hacía del "enemigo melenudo".

Se encontraban conversando y riendo todos cuando Michiru se levantó para ir a tocador. Luego de entrar al servicio lavó sus manos cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a su amiga entrando.

-"por fin solas… ¿Y? hablaste con ella? Noto que algo pasó entre ustedes, no veo que ella te esté rondando"- dijo la rubia lavando sus manos.

-"Hitomi… no había nada que conversar"- dijo tratando de evitar el tema por ahora.

-"de que hablas? Te mantuvo engañada y…"

-"no había nada que conversar porque ya lo sabía"- explicó.

-"¿Qué? Como que ya lo sabías? Porque no me lo dijiste antes! quedé como una tonta preocupándome y preguntándole a Seiya si sabía algo"- reclamó sin entender.

-"lo siento, es solo que no supe cómo decírtelo y me asusté"

-"asustarte? Pero Michi, no se trata de ti, porque asustarte?"- seguía sin entender.

-"es que si se trata de mi…"- su corazón se aceleró al saber lo que diría, pero fue interrumpida.

-"vamos! el que sea tu amiga, cosa que aun no entiendo por qué, no significa que tengas que asus…"- no pudo terminar y fue interrumpida por su amiga abruptamente.

-"Haruka y yo somos más que amigas, estamos juntas"- dijo por fin.

-"juntas?"

Fue en ese momento que notaron la rubia alta estaba en la puerta, quien teniendo sólo la intención de pasar al baño se vio envuelta en la conversación en el momento preciso. Y ahí se quedó, estática en el umbral de la puerta, con esta aun siendo sostenida por su mano, maldiciendo a su vejiga por hacerle ir al baño en aquel momento.

Hitomi miró a la rubia en el umbral y luego a su amiga, sin poder calibrar la información recibida. El silencio imperaba.

-"jajaja chicas, chicas! Serena y Seiya apostaron a quien tomaba más tazas de té en un minuto y Serena lo botó por la nariz, jajaja vengan a ver!"- exclamó mina llegando sin notar el clima.

-"em… si si… vamos a ver"- dijo Haruka haciendo una señal a las chicas de que le siguiera.

-"s si… es mejor que vayamos"- solo dijo Hitomi siguiendo con rapidez a Mina, sin ver a las demás.

Haruka y Michiru solo intercambiaron miradas y volvieron un tanto tensas al grupo. En lo que restó de la junta las tres permanecieron distraídas.

De vuelta a la casa de la chica, ambas no intercambiaron palabras. Cada una tomo un baño y en silencio volvieron a encontrarse en la habitación. El ambiente podía cortarse con una tijera.

-"que tan serio es lo que tienen?"- dijo de pronto la rubia. La chica se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta y dejó de prestar atención a su libro.

-"somos novias"- se limitó a decir. –"perdón por no decírtelo antes Hitomi, yo…"

-"descuida, entiendo. No hice un ambiente muy propicio al hacer todos esos comentarios cuando supe lo de Haruka"- sonrió a la fuerza. –"y… como… como ocurrió?"- preguntó con cierta dificultad.

Ese fue el principio de una conversación en la que Michiru le contó parte de cómo había sido el inicio de su noviazgo con la rubia. A pesar del intento de su amiga por mantenerse impávida puede notar cómo se incomoda con el asunto.

-"Michi, te gustan las mujeres?"- preguntó de pronto.

-"yo… amo a Haruka, todo de ella. Sólo eso sé"- se limitó a responder.

-"pero eso no quiere decir que te gusten las chicas"

-"yo, no lo sé en verdad"

-"si no lo sabes realmente no lo entiendo, porque elegir estar con alguien que te cause tantos problemas"

-"Haruka no me causa problemas!"- frunció el ceño defendiéndose.

-"si lo hace… y lo hará. ¿No lo ves? Le mientes a tus padres, a tus amigos, la gente mirará de mala manera tu relación, por lo que seguirás mintiendo. Nunca podrás tener una relación normal"

Hubo un silencio en el que ambas se miraron. Michiru después de unos segundos agacho un poco la cabeza.

-"Hitomi, entiendo que estés preocupada por mi…"- la chica fue interrumpida.

-"por supuesto que estoy preocupada por ti! Quiero lo mejor para ti. Mereces lo mejor!"

-"Hitomi… realmente no puedes aceptar lo que hago, verdad?"

La chica entonces quedó muda, sonrojada y boquiabierta, con la palabra en la boca, pues en realidad no supo qué responder.

-"no está bien. Tú no eres así Michiru. No recuerdas cuando nos contábamos acerca de nuestro chico ideal?"

-"eso… fue antes. Yo aún no…"

-"no qué? no la conocías? Fue ella la que te buscó, verdad? No has pensado en que ella tal vez sólo te confundió?"

Entonces fue esa mirada, era primera vez que veía esa mirada en su amiga. Y sucedió lo que temía, le veía como si tuviese en frente a una completa extraña. Esa noche apagaron las luces y no volvieron a cruzar palabra, cada una le daba la espalda a la otra y ninguna podía dormir.

Por la mañana tampoco hubo muchas palabras que intercambiar, y Michiru se fue a la escuela dejando atrás el ambiente hostil. Las cosas iban por un camino que no quiso, esa tarde se iría su amiga y no quería que terminaran en aquellos términos.

Mientras la rubia se sentía algo culpable pues se sabía cómo el motivo del conflicto entre las amigas. Pero por otro lado le molestaba que aquella chica tuviese a Michiru en aquella situación. Por qué esa chica tenía que hacer tanto revuelo. Sólo suspiró mientras se recostaba en la banca cerrando los ojos para una siesta mientras se saltaba sus clases.

-"ahh… la amistad entre chicas sí que es complicada"- suspiró.

-"supuse que estarías saltando tus clases"- esa voz la conocía, por lo que se levantó sorprendida.

-"Hitomi… que haces acá?"

-"yo… quería hablar contigo"- se sentó a su lado.

-"supongo que es por Michiru y yo"

-"si…"- respondió con dificultad. –"escucha, todo esto ha sido muy repentino y jamás me lo esperé"

-"entiendo"

-"me cuesta mucho trabajo creerlo, ella es mi amiga y jamás creí algo así. La conozco desde que teníamos cinco años… yo la conozco. Michiru es una persona normal…"

-"normal?"- alzó una ceja la más alta ofendida.

-"no me refiero a que seas anormal o el que te gusten las mujeres sea anormal. No es eso"- aclaró. –"… es solo que Michiru es una chica que encuentra felicidad en aquellas cosas simples de la vida. Una clase de felicidad que tú no podrás darle, por más que quieras. Y sé que en algún momento esto les va a pesar, les traerá problemas y eso la lastimará. Francamente tu no me importas pero no quiero que mi amiga termine lastimada"

-"Hitomi… creo que subestimas a Michiru, ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. Yo creo que Michiru sabe que lo que tenemos no será fácil, enfrentaremos problemas y dificultades, pero ella tiene la fortaleza de hacerle frente. Si tu desconoces eso, quiere decir que no la conoces entonces como yo"- respondió segura.

Hubo un leve silencio, un par de chicos pasaron corriendo jugando, fue lo único que se escuchó.

-"Haruka… si de verdad quieres lo mejor para Michiru, te pido que dejes esto"- dijo finalmente. Un nuevo silencio.

-"lo siento, pero no"- respondió tajantemente. –"entiendo tu preocupación pero creo que te equivocas, y tu obstinación está lastimando a Michiru. Si vienes e intentas demostrarme ser la mejor amiga de ella entonces actúa como tal y acepta su decisión y que es feliz con ello"- dijo levantándose para dar por finalizada la conversación.

-"Haruka…"- le llamó por última vez. –"espero equivocarme, pero siento que sólo le traerás problemas, y van más allá de si eres mujer. Enserio espero equivocarme, pero el que siga contigo sólo terminará lastimando a Michiru. Y espero que si eso ocurre, muestres algo de madurez y des un paso al lado"

Ambas rubias sólo se miraron con recelo y desafiantes en silencio, para luego Haruka marcharse.

.

El reloj marcaba las 19:15 horas. En aquel andén se encontraban Michiru y Hitomi a la espera de que arribara el tren que llevaría a la última a su casa. La visita había terminado de manera que ninguna de las dos esperó. Ambas estaban en silencio mirando a cualquier lado.

-"Michi… gracias por todo, me divertí mucho"- de pronto dijo la rubia.

-"lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así a último momento"

-"tranquila… prefiero saberlo antes de que me lo ocultaras hasta quizás cuando"- rió.

-"y… quieres que le deje algún mensaje a Seiya?"- bromeó.

-"dile que fue genial conocerlo, la pasé muy bien… y que me olvide"- ambas rieron. De pronto la rubia se puso seria. –"Michi… estás segura de lo que haces?"

-"si Hitomi, ya no tengo ninguna duda"

-"espero no lo tomes a mal… pero espero que esto solo sea una confusión"- confesó con un gesto de disculpa.

-"no lo es Hitomi, y espero que algún día puedas entenderlo, sé lo que arriesgo y estoy dispuesta a ello"- la rubia hizo un gesto de disconformidad pero luego suspiró y asintió.

-"bien… será mejor que suba al tren o me dejará aquí"- ambas chicas se abrazaron y despidieron.

-"Hitomi… puedo pedirte que guardes esto en secreto?"

-"puedes confiar en mi… pero, si estás tan segura entonces por qué lo sigues manteniendo en secreto?"- cuestionó para intentar volver a probar su punto.

-"como te dije si estoy segura y sé que en algún momento debo afrontar lo que viene, pero prefiero yo elegir ese momento"

La rubia solo asintió, a pesar de que aun creía en que su amiga cometía un error y estaba convencida de que esto era solo una confusión inducida por aquella nueva amiga. Se despidieron con un cálido abrazo y subió se sentó en su asiento, con la sensación intranquila de que las cosas no irían bien para su amiga al lado de Haruka Tenoh, y que la perdía, así como la perdía de vista a medida que el tren avanzaba.

Por otro lado la chica dejó de despedirse con la mano cuando dejó de ver el su ventana en el tren, con la misma sensación de pérdida. Las cosas cambiaban, y a pesar de la nostalgia que daba el dejarlas ir no hay forma de conservarlas de manera intacta. La vida se trataba de decisiones y Michiru tomaba las suyas, y sabía habría pérdidas, pero también creía en sus convicciones.

-"un café?"-de pronto escuchó a un lado.

-"Haruka, que haces aquí?"- preguntó extrañada al verla en la estación acercándose a ella.

-"estaba algo preocupada por cómo terminaran las cosas, así que pensé en venir y esperara a que se despidieran"- la chica sonrió.

-"gracias"

-"y? todo bien?"- preguntó mientras caminaban.

-"si… todo bien. Vamos por ese café"- tomó su mano para caminar.

.

-"una lástima que se fuera la melenuda, eh?"- dijo con ironía y sonriente la rubia al pelinegro.

-"Bueno, lo importante es que hice de su estadía un buen momento, no?"- dijo guiñando el ojo y sonriendo.

-"jajaja que mal gusto tienes Seiya, no te daré ningún mérito por tu amorío con ella"- comentó la rubia.

-"Haruka!"- reprochó su novia haciéndole reír.

Venían ambas de la mano acompañadas del resto de los cuatro, mientras cruzaban el antejardín de la casa de la rubia. Esa tarde habían quedado en ensayar y los cinco se encontraban entusiasmados. Haruka soltó la mano de su novia para sacar sus llaves y abrir la puerta. Todos comentaban animosos cómo debían ensayar ese día mientras cruzaban la sala de aquella casa.

-"acuérdense de mí, si ensayamos duro quedará muy buen…"- de pronto la rubia calló al ver hacia la arriba de las escaleras, todos se sorprendieron como ella. –"Papá? Que haces acá?"

-"Haruka, esas formas tuyas de saludar, no me ves en meses"- reprochó.

-"pero… hace cuanto llegaste"- respondió confundida, su presencia le tomó por sorpresa.

-"hace unas horas…"- guardó silencio mientras miraba a sus amigos tras su hija, incluyendo a Michiru. –"veo que vienes con tus amigos, buenas tardes"

Era seguido por la vista mientras bajaba un par de peldaños, nunca terminando de descender las escaleras por completo, viendo desde arriba.

-"buenas tardes"- se escuchó unísono pero bajo.

-"quería comunicártelo a solas, pero ya que estás acompañada…"- tras el hombre apareció un chico, haciendo que el hombre adelantara su explicación. –"Haruka, quiero que conozcas a Aurik. Él es tu prometido"

Los rostros de todos se transformaron en una mezcla de sorpresa y shock ante la noticia. Haruka sólo entreabrió la boca incrédula, sin poder emitir ruido alguno. Michiru sintió una puntada en el pecho que le asfixió en breve. Su rostro tenía la misma mescla de confusión y shock que el resto, pero además reflejaba desazón. HUbo un breve intercambio de miradas entre ella y el padre de Haruka.

Cuando tomas decisiones sabiendo a lo que te enfrentarás y lo aceptas eso fortalece tus convicciones. Pero hay ocasiones en que aunque creas saber lo que enfrentas, te das cuenta de que no tienes idea de lo que depararán tus decisiones. Entonces es cuando tus convicciones son puestas a prueba.

* * *

_Bien! un nuevo capi para ustedes, siento la demora (como siempre U.U ) Este capitulo Michiru pone a prueba sus convicciones enfrentando su pasado con su relación del presente y parece salir reforzada, pero no contaba con esto último. Pom pom pom (8) como me gusta el drama. Puede que sus breves meses de noviazgo con tranquilidad y amor juvenil estén en peligro?_

_ Mil gracias a todos los-las (la mayoria creo jeje) de lectoras, enserio se agradece los comentarios que me entretienen mucho. Y mil gracias por los saludos de titulación, es bueno saber que incluso hemos ido creciendo con algunas recordándome mis inicios de carrera cuando partí escribiendo jaja._

_Guest,espero la espera no haya sido mucho para ti, lo siento! saludos_

_ing-sama, que bien verte por acá! hace tiempo no sabía de ti, saludos_

_ro, jajaja me reí mucho con tu exalto. Envíame un fernet para celebrar entonces jaja, saludos_

_Mar, que honor ser una de tus autoras favoritas, seguiré trabajando para seguir al nivel de tus expectativas, gracias. Con respecto a la duración te cuento que tengo para rato jeje, espero no aburrir pero hace tiempo que quería hacer una historia de amor de principio con la duración que merece una historia de amor que trasciende. Saludos!_

_LIQUEZ, que bien saber de ti! que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, saludos._

_Rurounislayer, gracias por la bienvenida a la comunidad, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho con la actualización, saludos!_

_Chibitan, gracias por los saludos, yo también me reí con la situación del oso jeje. Saludos!_

_Aidan Ross, jajaja si, aun tengo esa foto del casco blanco. Que bien que te gustó la escena, para serte franca había descrito más extendida la escena dond eveían la película pero me dio un poco de inseguridad el estar extendiendo mucho el capitulo (es mi eterno temor jaja). Hace mil no sabía de ti, Saludos!_

_Marisol, gracias por los saludos y espero no haberte impacientado mucho con la continuación, Saludos!_

_samy, wow leíste la historia de nuevo? jaja yo a veces hago lo mismo con las historias que se demoran mucho en actualizar, lo que me convierte en villana por demorar mucho U.U Gracias por los saludos!_

_Michi78, gracias por los saludos, espero que te haya gustado la conti, Saludos!_

_Kenni de Tenoh, creeme que esta historia jamas la dejaré botada jeje. Gracias por los saludos!_

_BKITA ENAMORADA, gracias por los saludos y tranquila que esta historia aun le queda, saludos!_

_Brisaaural, gracias por tu comentario y los saludos. Que bien ue te guste lo que escribo porque lo hago por 100% gusto. Saludos!_

_Haruka GT, bueno Michiru ha do creciendo en distintas maneras a lo largo de la historia, y wow... que vida tn entretenida tienes entonces jaja. Te sientes identificad con algun personaje en particular? cual? Saludos!_

_MarianaYaneth, recordé que parece no te respondí por privado... espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto! jeje Saludos!_

_Y al resto le respondí por privado ya que son usuarios... perdón si se me pasó alguien!  
Saludos y nos leemos!_


	31. Mejor ignorar

31. Mejor ignorar

.

Exactos treinta segundos pasaron sin que nadie dijese palabra alguna. Un incómodo medio minuto que fue interrumpido por la repentina risa de la rubia. Todos prestaron atención a quien rompía la quietud.

-"jajaja, estas de broma, verdad?"- subió dos escalones acercándose a su progenitor.

-"sabes que no soy de bromas Haruka"- aclaró.

Entonces la rubia dejó su expresión tranquila para subir a la altura de su padre frunciendo el ceño.

-"eso me temía… te volviste loco!"- exclamó molesta entonces.

-"hace tiempo quería conocerte, mucho gusto"

Irrumpió de pronto el muchacho estirando su mano para saludarle. Haruka prestó atención a quien le hablaba y sin cambiar de expresión le miró de pies a cabeza. Era un tipo alto, más que ella, de físico trabajado y fornido, de unos veintitrés años, cabello rubio claro largo, que calculaba llegaba a los hombros que tenía amarrado. Sus ojos color verde se escondían tras unos lentes ópticos que le daban seriedad a su porte, al igual que su atuendo.

Entonces la rubia volvió su atención a la mano estirada que esperaba respuesta a su saludo y con su propia mano la golpeó con fuerza para apartarla.

-"Dile a este sujeto que se vaya ahora"- se dirigió a su padre apuntando al muchacho.

-"Haruka! Que modales son esos! Aurik, siento mucho esto"- se disculpó con su invitado luego del reproche.

-"Tranquilo Tatsui, usted ya me había advertido de su carácter"- comentó divertido.

-"oh, carácter… quieres que te muestre realmente mi carácter?"- preguntó desafiante acercándose hacia él.

-"Haruka ya basta, esas no son formas de tratar a tu prometido"- esas palabras gatillaron más aun el enojo de la rubia.

-"él no es mi prometido!"- gritó haciendo que los guardias de su padre se acercaran alarmados al conocer su carácter. –"ya deja esta charada!"

-"van a tener que disculparnos, pero dada la reacción poco razonable de mi hija me temo que tendremos que resolver este asunto en privado"- el padre se dirigió a los invitados de su hija quienes aún permanecían en silencio.

Sólo entonces la rubia recordó la presencia del resto y volteó rápidamente a ver a Michiru, quien estaba sin palabras como el resto. No logró articularlas tampoco pues unas empleadas se acercaban a ellos para indicarles la salida amablemente.

-"Haruka, al estudio"- dijo su padre firmemente, caminando con el muchacho.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas tratando de decirse algo, aunque si quiera sabrían qué. A la chica no le quedó otra que voltear junto al resto para caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión. Los cuatro caminaron hasta salir del lugar en silencio.

-"que fue todo eso?"- preguntó incrédulo Yaten.

-"qué demonios, un prometido?!"- preguntó más alterado el pelinegro.

-"Michiru, tranquila. Ya verás que Haruka solucionará todo esto y nos explicará bien"-dijo Taiki al notar a la chica ensimismada, recordándoles al resto que la más impactada debía ser ella.

-"si, supongo… me pregunto cuáles serán las intenciones de su padre"- respondió pensativa recordando aquel intercambio de miradas con el hombre.

-"hey… tenemos que relajarnos, Taiki tiene razón, ya mañana Haruka nos contará"- tranquilizó el pelinegro.

-"si, vamos por unas malteadas para distraernos, yo invito"- propuso Yaten, todo con tal de desviar la atención de la chica.

Los cuatro se alejaron entonces de la mansión, mientras que adentro la rubia, una vez que observó a la chica y sus amigas irse impotente sin poder hacer nada, volvió a fruncir el ceño recordando el asunto del prometido, dirigiéndose al estudio de su padre. Abrió las puertas de par en par.

-"explícate viejo, que es esto"

-"primero que nada cálmate. Aurik vino desde muy lejos para poder conocerte…"- comenzó pero fue interrumpida.

-"pues que se devuelva"- respondió de mala gana, el padre trató de obviarla para continuar.

-"… él es un buen chico, lo conocí hace años en Alemania y con su familia veníamos hablando hace un tiempo acerca de un posible matrimonio entre ustedes, tú necesitas a alguien serio a tu lado para hacerte asumir tus responsabilidades, y Aurik se ha vuelto en todo un hombre"

Haruka se mantuvo seria y silenciosa. Miró a su padre sentado con total tranquilidad, y luego miró de reojo al chico, quien estaba sentado en el sillón a un lado.

-"papá, podemos hablar esto en privado sólo los dos"

-"entiendo que deseen conversar, yo me retiraré"- se levantó el muchacho.

-"gracias Aurik, la empleada te mostrará tu habitación. Ponte cómodo"

El chico asintió y camino hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por la mirada asesina de la rubia. Sólo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse abrió.

-"escucha, no sé lo que planeas y francamente no me importa. Esto no va a ocurrir"- dijo tratando de mantener la calma y no arrojar al suelo los objetos de la repisa a su lado.

-"Haruka, esto si va a ocurrir. Él es el hombre indicado para ti y en vista que no has mostrado señales de querer cambiar, lo más sensato es emparejarte con alguien que si tome con seriedad el apellido Tenoh y continúe el legado, responsabilidades y negocios"

-"no no… esa debo ser yo, no un idiota con el que me cases"

-"y cuál es tu dilema entonces? No quieres asumir tus responsabilidades, pero tampoco quieres que alguien más lo haga por ti en tu nombre. Además sabías que este día tarde o temprano llegaría, debes asumir tus responsabilidades como Tenoh y…"

-"no no… aún me queda tiempo para hacer lo que quiera antes de que eso pase"- dijo un tanto desesperada.

-"Pues ya no eres una niña y tu tiempo se agota Haruka, debes asumir tus responsabilidades y no veo cambios en ti"

-"no es justo! No estás respetando mis tiempos!"

-"solo me adelanto a lo que vendrá, si tu demostraras cambios… Además nadie dice que te casarás ahora, Aurik sólo ha venido a conocer a su prometida"

-"espera un momento… esto me suena a una de tus artimañas viejo tramposo. Haces esto para que cambie"- dijo entrecerrando los ojos. –"pues conmigo no funcionará, yo no soy una de tus fichas de ajedrez. No verás ni el más mínimo cambio en mí, no te daré en el gusto"- sin decir más caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse.

-"bien, pues entonces mantendré mi idea de que no cambiarás, por lo que necesitarás de Aurik, tu futuro esposo"- escuchó a su espalda.

Sólo volteó para dedicarle una mirada asesina y azotó la puerta. Caminó molesta por el pasillo, encontrándose con el extranjero. No se detuvo y caminó directo hacia él.

-"Tú! no te pongas cómodo, porque pronto te irás de vuelta a tu país"

El muchacho sólo le miró fijo y le vio caminar a paso firme a su habitación, azotando su puerta al cerrar. Él sólo alzó una ceja divertido y sonrió volteando a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba Tatsui Tenoh sentado en la mesa a la cabecera, mientras el extranjero estaba sentado a un lado. Ambos leían el diario informándose de las últimas noticias de la bolsa. Una empleada sirvió nuevamente café en la taza del magnate. Éste extrañado miró el lujoso reloj de su muñeca.

-"Haruka ya está retrasada. Sora, puede llamarla a desayunar por favor"- le indicó a la empleada.

-"lo siento señor Tenoh, la señorita Haruka salió muy temprano"

Ambos hombres se vieron extrañados ante tal información.

.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. La empleada abrió y sonrió al verla como siempre y le dejó pasar. Haruka caminó hasta el comedor diario donde el matrimonio comenzaba a desayunar.

-"Haruka, y esta sorpresa que no llegas tarde a desayunar"- comentó cariñosamente Akari.

-"tenía que salir temprano, no me quería encontrar con mi padre"- comentó dejando su maletín a un lado para sentarse.

-"tu padre está de vuelta?"- comentó Soujirou sentándose en la mesa también. –"no deberías desayunar con él entonces? Hace tiempo no lo ves"

En ese momento llego Michiru ya arreglada con el uniforme. Ambas se vieron y saludaron, la chica se sentó en la mesa.

-"prefiero no desayunar antes de desayunar en mi casa"- dijo llevándose una tostada a la boca.

-"Haruka cariño, tienes problemas en tu casa?"- pregunto la mujer.

-"si, mi padre está en ella"- bromeó con ironía. –"no lo banco"- concluyó.

-"vamos, no deberías ser tan dura con tu padre. En ocasiones a los adolescentes les cuesta entender actitudes y decisiones que tomamos los padres, pero siempre es por su bien. Trata de darte el tiempo de entenderlo"- aconsejó el padre de la chica.

-"Soujirou, usted no entiende, tratar de entender a Tatsui Tenoh es terminar de entender que él solo quiere ponerme el pie encima"

-"enserio, date el tiempo y paciencia, en especial porque no lo ves seguido"- aconsejó de manera paternal.

La rubia solo arrugó la nariz como muestra de que no le fascinaba la idea, pero guardó silencio. Continuaron comiendo hasta que la madre les hizo notar que de no irse en aquel momento llegarían tarde.

-"siento lo de ayer, todo pasó muy rápido"- dijo la rubia una vez solas en auto camino a la escuela.

-"e inesperado"- agregó la chica. –"y cuéntame, que sucedió?"

La rubia le contó la densa conversación con su padre y el escueto intercambio de palabras con aquel muchacho.

-"mi papá cree que puede venir después de mucho y simplemente determinar que debo casarme"- frunció el ceño aun conduciendo. –"me choca que se crea mi dueño"

-"pero…"- dijo dudosa. –"que sucederá?"

-"como que qué sucederá?"- preguntó disminuyendo la velocidad para verle. –"nada! Por supuesto que nada. Creí que era obvio"

-"pero y tu padre? No creo que él se conforme con eso, se veía serio"

-"yo te diré lo que sucederá con mi padre: Tatsui al ver que me niego se aburrirá, no tiene paciencia conmigo, nunca la ha tenido. Ya verás que después de un tiempo se cansará de insistir, se volverá a Nueva York y todo será como siempre. No tendrá forma de obligarme"

-"quisiera verlo de manera tan positiva como tú, pero tengo un mal presentimiento con esto"

-"Michiru, relájate. El viejo sólo quiere mostrar su poder sobre mí, es todo"

-"y eso no te preocupa?"- preguntó ahora frunciendo el ceño.

-"sirena, enserio, no dejemos que esto nos afecte siquiera"- detuvo el auto para tomarle el rostro y hacerle mirar. –"no hay nada que temer porque no hay forma de que eso suceda"

-"lo prometes?"- miró aun preocupada.

-"por supuesto"- le besó tiernamente.

Volvió a encender el motor y reanudó el camino. Miró de soslayo y notó que la chica aun miraba algo preocupada hacia la ventana.

.

-"Vaya, eso no suena bien. Pero tal vez debas contagiarte del positivismo de Haruka, si ella dice que conoce a su padre"- dijo la enfermera a su visita que le acompañaba por las mañanas con una taza de té en enfermería.

-"no lo sé, prefiero ser la que mantenga la guardia alta, hay algo que no me hace confiar en que todo saldrá tan bien. Suena demasiado simple"

-"es un buen punto, si tus instintos te dicen que debes estar alerta debe ser por algo"- tomó un sorbo de su té.

-"y que hay de ti? Que hay de nuevo en tu vida"- preguntó Michiru para variar la conversación, también bebiendo de su té.

-"en realidad mucho"- en respuesta la morena levantó su mano dejando ver el anillo de su dedo anular. –"estoy comprometida"

-"Setsuna! Eso es genial… porque dejaste que te contara mis asuntos cuando tenías esta tremenda noticia"- la morena rió.

-"descuida. Mi novio me lo propuso hace una semana"

-"y? estas feliz?"- preguntó atenta y entusiasmada.

-"Si. A decir verdad no creí que estuviese preparada pero sí, estoy muy segura ahora"

-"me alegra oírlo Setsuna, felicidades"- sonrió, pero ambas fueron interrumpidas por el golpe de la puerta.

-"buenos días Setsuna, la directora quiere verle por el asunto del papeleo"- avisó la secretaria. La morena asintió y se levantó.

-"si quieres puedes quedarte aquí mientras veo qué sucede"

-"no hay problema?"

-"claro que no, me dijiste que estabas algo cansada, no? descansa un momento mientras atiendo esto"

-"gracias"

Una vez sola suspiró, para luego bostezar largamente. La noche anterior pensando en lo sucedido no había dormido lo suficiente, por lo que agradeció el gesto de Setsuna. Iba camino a la camilla cuando sintió la puerta abrir y cerrarse tras ella. Le pareció extraño que la morena se demorara tan poco, por lo que volteó para hablarle.

-"apuesto que olvidast…"- interrumpió sus palabras al notar que no era la enfermera que había entrado. – "Haruka?"

La rubia cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, poniéndole el seguro a la manilla con rostro sonriente.

-"te sorprendí, eh?"- dijo acercándose a ella.

-"que haces aquí"- preguntó confundida, más aun al ver la puerta cerrada.

-"a veces me pongo creativa, es todo"- fue así como a paso lento se fue acercando hacia la chica. –"no te da curiosidad hacerlo en la escuela?" –la chica se sonrojó ante las palabras.

Sin más la rubia le tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarle, siendo torpemente correspondida ante tal propuesta realizada sin mayor pudor. Una vez que la rubia descendió sus besos al cuello de la chica esta pudo hablar.

-"Haruka… jaja… estás loca"- la rubia continuó por su oreja, haciéndole encoger un hombro por impulso, para luego intentar alejarse. –"Haruka no"

-"vamos Michiru, no hemos podido estar a solas desde que la melenuda de tu amiga vino… cuantas veces tenemos esta oportunidad, una habitación en la escuela completamente sola para las dos"- señaló la puerta. –"y con seguro. Tu eres creyente, no? no crees que Dios quiso esto por algo?"- preguntó con total seriedad.

-"me preocupa que, con la seriedad con que lo dices, creas en tus propios argumentos"- se cruzó de brazos algo divertida. –"ahora me explicarás que haces aquí?"

-"ese es el punto Michiru, no hay tiempo para explicaciones"- se volvió a abalanzar a la chica para volver besar su cuello. –"sabía que estabas acá como siempre… y vi a la enfermera salir"- respondió entre besos a su pregunta anterior.

-"mm… Haruka… es muy arriesgado. Setsuna podría entrar en cualquier momento"

En respuesta cerró la cortina que le daba algo de privacidad a la camilla, para así evitar que le viesen directamente si alguien entraba a la habitación.

-"la enfermera se demorará… tenemos tiempo"

No se escucharon más palabras después de eso, solo el ruido de besos por momentos, pero no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando se escuchó el ruido de la manilla intentar abrirse. El ruido de besos cesó abruptamente. Ambas se levantaron con sus ropas desordenadas al igual que sus cabellos.

-"Mierda"- la rubia moduló a la chica. Definitivamente no creyó que la enfermera llegara tan rápido.

-"que raro, estaba cerrado… Michiru? Cerraste tú?"- preguntó la morena aunque pensando en que si estaba cerrado era probable que la chica se hubiese ido.

-"escóndete"- moduló ahora la chica a la rubia.

Pero Haruka no logró reaccionar, pues ambas se paralizaron al ver la mano de la morena en la cortina para correrla, tratando de cerciorarse de que Michiru estuviese o no. Para el alivio de ambas escucharon la puerta abrirse abruptamente, lo que detuvo la acción de la morena. Esto le dio tiempo a la rubia para levantarse en silencio y buscar donde esconderse.

-"es cierto que te casarás?"

La rubia se detuvo a medio camino reconociendo esa voz. Ambas se miraron dudosas, pues parecía ser que la chica también la había reconocido. Hubo un breve silencio.

-"si"

-"entonces… decidiste que lo amas"

-"si"- hubo otro breve silencio.

-"bien… supongo que esto si es el final para nosotros"

-"Taiki…"

-"tranquila… fue bueno mientras duró"- se escuchó la voz calma del chico. –"siempre supe que sería de esta manera, así que…"- el chico fue interrumpido por un ruido.

Michiru inmediatamente miró en reproche a la rubia por dejar caer aquel recipiente del mueble, sin intención.

-"Michiru?"- preguntó la morena.

La chica solo apretó los ojos al sentirse descubierta, mientras la rubia rápidamente se escondía tras las cortinas de la ventana.

-"Ssi… soy yo"- rápidamente arregló sus ropas y abrió la cortina. –"me había quedado dormida…"- dijo acomodando su cabello.

El chico le vio con una mezcla de sorpresa e incomodidad al saberse expuesto.

-"bueno… yo me voy. Em, nos vemos Michiru, Setsuna"- se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Ambas se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta en silencio, entonces la morena habló con su usual voz calma.

-"supongo que tienes curiosidad"

-"la verdad no es mi asunto si no quieres contarme"- solo dijo sonriendo cómplice, recibiendo una sonrisa de vuelta.

-"bien, pero ahora debo salir a hacer un papeleo que me pidió la directora"- dijo dejando su bata blanca en el perchero y tomando las llaves.

La chica entonces lo recordó, Haruka seguía escondida tras la cortina. Miró hacia atrás insegura.

-"se te queda algo?"- preguntó la morena ya abriendo la puerta, al ver que la chica miraba hacia atrás.

-"em… no… supongo que nada"

Ambas salieron de la habitación, la chica no sin antes volver a echar un vistazo hacia las cortinas donde sabía la rubia se escondía. Setsuna apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con llave. Sólo entonces Haruka salió de su escondite.

-"vaya… Taiki"- comentó para sí misma preocupada.

Miró hacia la camilla un momento. Pensó que sería perfecto saltarse la clase que sigue durmiendo una siesta antes de salirse. Pero luego pensó en su amigo y creyó que sería mejor hablar con él. Maldijo por desperdiciar una buena siesta y abrió la ventana. Miró hacia abajo y luego a su alrededor para ver sus posibilidades de bajar. Saltó a un árbol, del cual hábilmente se colgó para luego soltarse y sus pies tocar suelo.

Se dirigió por los pasillos por donde creyó lograría encontrar a su amigo. Y allí encontró su espalda caminando. Apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo.

-"Taiki…"

-"sucede algo? Voy un poco apurado"- dijo mirando de lado sin dejar de caminar apresuradamente.

-"escuché la conversación. Yo también estaba en la enfermería, escondida"- vio cómo el chico volteó por completo y guardó un breve silencio.

-"no sé por qué no me extraña"- sonrió levemente.

-"no cambies el tema"- la rubia permanecía seria. –"que tan serio te venías con ella?"

-"Haruka, enserio estoy apurado ahora"- volvió a caminar pero fue detenido por la mano de la rubia en su brazo.

-"estabas enamorado de ella?"

-"y a ti que te importa?! No es tu asunto!"- exclamó ofuscado soltándose.

-"claro que es mi asunto si sé que te está afectando!"- respondió ahora ofuscada ella.

-"no tienes problemas que atender, como los preparativos de tu boda?"- dijo con acidez.

La rubia quedó sin palabras, sin saber que decir ante inesperada respuesta. El chico sólo volteó para irse, retomando la velocidad anterior.

.

-"crees que esté bien?"

-"no lo sé, lo conozco. Taiki no es de mostrar sus emociones, y por su reacción esto no le es indiferente"- la rubia respondió suspirando.

Ambas se encontraban como era de costumbre en la casa de la chica recostadas en la cama. Michiru se entretenía dibujando un tatuaje en el brazo de la rubia, mientras esta se entretenía fascinada con las habilidades de dibujo de su novia. Parecía ser lo único que les relajaba a ambas en aquel momento, cada una de sus preocupaciones.

-"enserio crees que no debamos preocuparnos?"- dijo la chica sin dejar de pasar el lápiz a tinta con suavidad por el brazo.

-"naaa... sólo dejemos que pase el tiempo y mi padre o Aurik desistirán cuando vean que realmente no lo haré. Se cansarán"

-"enserio creo que te lo tomas muy a la ligera, tu padre se ve un hombre firme"- comentó viéndole de reojo para luego continuar.

-"le temes a Tatsui Tenoh?"- preguntó divertida.

-"si quieres que te sea franca, un poco. A pesar de ser muy educado, su mirada firme me inquieta. Es como si intentará ver más allá"- confesó sin dejar de dibujar.

-"si, es un viejo intimidante, está acostumbrado a serlo por el ambiente en que se rodea. Pero no te preocupes, lo conozco y todo este espectáculo de padre firme se le pasara cuando se aburra de mi actitud y desista, para volver a los negocios"

El teléfono de la rubia volvió a sonar. Sólo gruñó al ver la pantalla y verificar que era nuevamente su padre. Tomó el aparato con su mano libre y lo apagó. Pudo notar cómo su novia le miró de soslayo.

-"que tal se nos olvidamos de mi padre y disfrutamos nuestro tiempo de relajo juntas"

La chica suspiró y sonrió, intentando cambiar de frecuencia como su novia lo proponía. Dejó el lápiz en la cama y sonrió.

-"listo, terminado… por ahora"

La rubia revisó su brazo al ver la obra finalizada. Su rostro dejó ver su expresión de impresión y una sonrisa.

-"vaya, está realmente genial. Eres toda una artista… enserio quedó perfecto. Creo que me lo quiero hacer de verdad"

-"no te lo hagas, puedo pintarlo nuevamente cada vez que amenace con borrarse. Así tú te convertirás en mi lienzo favorito"- besó fugazmente su nariz.

-"mmm… ven aquí!"

Contrario al gesto de la chica, la rubia le tomó bruscamente le tomó para inmovilizarle y llenarle de esos desde el rostro hasta el cuello.

-"jaja Haruka, me haces cosquillas"

Permanecieron así varios minutos, iniciando un juego en el que la rubia se esmeraba en atraparle y hostigarle de besos, y la chica zafar entre risas del rudo pero empalagoso agarre. La puerta de la habitación sonó y forzó a que las chicas se apartaran para evitar sospechas.

-"adelante"- dijo la chica vendo cómo su empleada Miyu entraba.

-"niñas, permiso. Señorita Haruka, hay un hombre que le busca"- dijo la empleada haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver a un hombre de traje negro y lentes.

Ambas chicas vieron confundidas, pero la rubia frunció el ceño al reconocer al recién llegado como uno de los hombres de su padre.

-"señorita Haruka…"- hizo una reverencia de respeto. –"su padre le ha estado buscando, él le espera para que cenen juntos, junto a su prometido"

-"prometido?"- preguntó en voz alta incrédula Miyu.

-"qué demonios? Si apagué mi celular fue por algo, no? No quiero cenar con mi padre… menos con ese intruso"- ignoró el comentario de la empleada, dirigiéndose al hombre, molesta.

-"me temo que tengo órdenes de no volver sin usted, estrictas ordenes que debo cumplir"- dijo agachando la cabeza con respeto pero firme, dejando en claro que recibía órdenes mayores de Tatsui.

La rubia frustrada sabía de aquellas órdenes y que debería ir. Volteó a ver a Michiru, quien respondió la mirada con una un tanto resignada. Frunció el ceño entonces, y volteó al hombre, dándole una negativa con la mirada altanera.

-"por favor señorita, me meterá en problemas si no me acompaña con su padre"- rogó el hombre.

-"buenas tardes, que sucede aquí"- llegó de pronto Soujirou.

-"Buenos días señor, tengo ordenes de acompañar a la señorita Haruka a su casa, donde su padre le espera para cenar"- respondió con respeto al dueño de casa.

-"oh, pero eso es bueno… vamos Haruka, recuerdas lo que hablamos esta mañana?"- preguntó de manera paternal.

-"no"- se cruzó de brazos con una respuesta infantil, pero al segundo se arrepintió de la reacción, pues respetaba mucho a Soujirou. –"bien… está bien, iré"- dijo derrotada.

-"eso es chica, esa es la actitud"- frotó los hombros de la rubia en gesto de cariño.

Volteó a despedirse sin mucho ánimo y camino saliendo de la habitación, siendo seguida por el hombre de negro, quien agradeció a Soujirou por la intervención, para luego retirarse.

-"vaya… no puedo creer que la señorita Haruka esté comprometida, es muy joven aun, no creen?"- comentó la empleada.

-"¿Qué?! Comprometida? Haruka?"- exclamó sorprendida el padre.

-"Si papá. Su padre trajo a un tipo de Alemania diciendo que era su prometido"- dijo sin ánimos su hija.

-"compromiso concertado, eh?"

-"en la casa en que trabajaba antes de que ustedes se mudaran, la señorita de la casa también tenía un compromiso similar"- agregó Miyu.

-"es increíble que su padre haga esto"- replicó con un dejo de enojo.

-"En familias de la posición de los Tenoh se da mucho estas situaciones para conservar el patrimonio o por algún acuerdo, es más común de lo que crees hija"

-"pero no porque sea común es correcto, ¿Qué hay de Haruka y lo que ella quiere?"

-"también opino como tú hija, prefiero por sobre todo la libertad de elegir tu pareja, pero si conozco matrimonios que se formaron así y son felices. El amor surge con el tiempo"

-"pero yo conozco a Haruka! Ella no quiere esto"

-"Sé que estás preocupada por tu amiga, pero tiempo al tiempo Michiru. Si su padre eligió con tanto cuidado a este chico debe ser un buen muchacho. Además, como sabes si Haruka con el tiempo termina enamorándose de su futuro esposo?"

Con sus palabras intentó animar pensando positivo frente a aquella situación y así tranquilizar a su hija, sin saber que sus palabras provocaban exactamente lo contrario. Michiru no replicó a esto.

.

-"vaya, hasta que llegas a cenar hija"- comentó al verla en el umbral de su puerta.

-"enviaste a uno de tus simios a buscarme, no te hagas el sorprendido"- respondió molesta a la tranquilidad sínica de su padre.

-"solo me preocupé, no contestabas mis llamadas"

-"y eso no te dijo nada?"- respondió con ironía.

-"anda, debes venir cansada. Sora, lleva el maletín a la habitación de Haruka por favor"- le ordenó a la empleada. –"ven, disfruta la cena"

La rubia de mala gana entregó su maletín y dio una rápida mirada a la mesa en la que estaban sentados su padre y Aurik. Se sentó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-"como te fue en la escuela hoy?"- preguntó su padre.

-"bien, clases aburridas como siempre"- dijo sin levantar la mirada de su plato, llevando el tenedor a su boca.

-"tienes alguna clase favorita?"- preguntó de pronto el muchacho. Haruka sólo miró de reojo.

-"no"- se limitó a contestas sin dejar de comer.

-"Haruka no se caracteriza por ser… digamos, una buena alumna"- respondió su padre por ella.

-"para qué perder el tiempo en eso, si estamos podridos en dinero"- respondió sin levantar la mirada.

-"leí en una revista que eras una promesa en el atletismo"- comentó nuevamente el muchacho. –"pero que ese futuro se veía empañado por tus vicios"

-"ser una deportista de alto rendimiento requiere de muchos sacrificios y renunciar a mucho. Prefiero seguir mi entretenida vida llena de vicios"- se encogió de hombros, el chico sonrió levemente ante la respuesta.

-"disculpe señor"- se escuchó una tercera voz acercarse.

-"que sucede Subaru"

-"Tiene una conferencia en línea desde Nueva York con los socios de la compañía Ledlife para redefinir las condiciones de compra"- Tatsui asintió.

-"me disculpan chicos? Debo atender este asunto que es importante. Continúen comendo ustedes, así pueden conocerse mejor"

Una vez que quedaron solos hubo un breve silencio. La rubia dejó su tenedor y le miró firmemente a los ojos, por primera vez desde que se había sentado. El chico parecía sereno, inmutable ante la intimidante mirada que le daba Haruka.

-"que es lo que pretendes de esto?"

-"a que te refieres?"

-"debe ser muy conveniente para ti casarte con Haruka Tenoh, no?"- preguntó molesta.

-"pues la verdad si"- dijo con relajo. –"este matrimonio beneficia a ambas familias la verdad… y a los dos"

-"en cómo diablos podría beneficiarme esto a mí?"

-"pareces ser de la clase de personas que disfruta de su dinero y poder, pero no le gusta trabajar para ello. En cambio a mi si, disfruto lo que hago, los negocios me apasionan realmente. Tu podrías hacer lo que quisieras mientras yo trabajo en ello, en lo que me gusta"

Hubo un leve silencio.

-"no me voy a casar contigo"- sentenció la rubia.

-"Haruka, no lo entiendo, ¿En qué te extraña un matrimonio concertado? Creí que tenías claro que en algún momento te enfrentarías a algo así, en especial una persona en tu posición"

-"Me niego a casarme con alguien por quien no siento nada, alguien que siquiera conozco"

-"es por eso que estoy aquí, para que nos conozcamos. Tu padre me comentó que no hay apuro en nuestro compromiso, es por eso que tenemos todo el tiempo para aprender a conocernos. Créeme que yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en casarme con alguien que no conozco, por eso quiero saber todo de ti"- dijo con serenidad.

Haruka permanecía en silencio, sin apartarle la mirada severa con que le veía. El muchacho le respondía la mirada, con otra en permanente calma. La rubia sólo dejó su tenedor en el plato y se levantó para retirarse.

Aurik le siguió con la vista hasta perderla del salón, escuchó los firmes pasos subir las escaleras, y el portazo final de su habitación. El rubio sólo sonrió y llevó un trozo de carne a su boca, para continuar comiendo en la soledad del elegante salón.

.

-"este tipo se viene enserio, eh?"- comentó Yaten.

-"parece un idiota, que pretende? Quedar de galán?"- replicó molesto Seiya.

-"celoso?"- preguntó el más bajo con malicia, sin disimular la sonrisa.

-"no seas payaso!"- arrancó parte del pasto en el cual estaban sentados para lanzárselo, haciéndole reír.

-"ya, ya! Dejen de discutir entre ustedes, quieren?"- reclamó molesta la rubia.

Se encontraban los tres sentados en el pasto del jardín trasero de la escuela compartiendo un cigarrillo como era habitual.

-"… no le den más importancia a esto, sólo les contaba"

-"pero Yaten tiene razón…"- se puso serio el pelinegro.

-"en que estás celoso?"- interrumpió.

-"no! YA PONTE SERIO"- esta vez le lanzó un trozo de pasto que incluía tierra. Volvió a la seriedad. –"que harás respecto al alemán?"

-"del alemán nada, no hay que tomárselo enserio. El tipo se aburrirá pronto, solo hay que ignorarlo. Ahora, lo que realmente me preocupa es Taiki, no le he visto en toda la mañana, desde ayer que me tiene preocupada"

-"A mi igual, le he estado llamando pero no me contesta. Creen que se venía enserio con la enfermera?"- preguntó Yaten ahora totalmente serio.

-"no lo sé, pero por su reacción yo creo que si"- respondió pensativa la rubia.

-"debe ser duro entonces, la tipa se va a casar"- lamentó el pelinegro.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, pensativos. Se sentían frustrados porque Taiki no daba señales de nada, era muy reservado en sus sentimientos, por lo que realmente no sabían cómo proceder.

-"Hola"- una voz conocida alertó a los tres. Sólo le miraron. –"supongo que Haruka la bocona ya les contó lo de ayer"- dijo con fastidio.

-"Hey! Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, nos preocupamos por ti! Somos tus amigos!"- se defendió la rubia.

-"es cierto Taiki, nos tienes aquí preguntándonos cómo apoyarte pero siquiera sabemos tus sentimientos… ni siquiera sabía de tu romance con esa tipa!"- reclamó enfadado su mejor amigo.

-"ya Yaten, calma… además tu tampoco me has contado lo que pasó entre Mina y tú, no?"- reclamó de vuelta.

-"es cierto, y aún no nos cuentas nada!"- reclamó de brazos cruzados la rubia.

-"tu siquiera toques ese tema, que tenías una relación seria por primera vez y nos la ocultaste"- indicó con el dedo molesto el más bajo.

-"ya ya! Dejen de sacarse cosas en cara, así no resolvemos nada"- trató de poner orden el pelinegro. –"cada uno ha tenido sus propias razones para omitir cosas, incluyéndome, lo importante es que tarde o temprano recordemos que nos tenemos confianza"

Los tres restantes de a poco dejaron de fruncir el ceño, producto a la discusión interrumpida. Hubo un breve silencio reflexivo.

-"lo de Setsuna y yo nunca fue algo serio"- por fin dijo el más alto. –"siempre supe que tenía novio, pero no me importaba la verdad. Era una especie de trato entre los dos, desde hace un año la verdad, pero sólo a veces"

-"y te venías serio con ella?"

-"lo que trato de decir es que no se preocupen por mí, aquí no hubo engaño ni nada… no me es indiferente, pero lo superaré. Perdón por lo de ayer Haruka no debí reaccionar así"

-"no hay problema, sólo me importa que realmente estés bien"

Taiki sólo asintió con la cabeza. Los cuatro sonrieron, todo parecía aclarado.

-"ya…. Y ahora dejemos de comportarnos como chicas, si? Esto es vergonzoso"- concluyó el más alto cambiando la atmosfera llena de flores y arcoíris.

-"yo soy una chica"- replicó molesta la rubia.

-"pues no cuando estás con nosotros"- respondió el más bajo.

-"aww chicos, vengan aquí! Los quiero"- abrazó el pelinegro a sus tres amigos.

-"agr! Seiya basta"- intentó zafarse la rubia, pero el agarre a los tres era firme.

-"no hasta que me abracen también"

-"ya córrete"- intentó apartar Yaten.

-"no sean tacaños y abrácenme también"

Los tres chicos se miraron algo incomodados y decidieron darle un frío abrazo para que el pelinegro les soltase al fin.

-"conmovedora escena chicos"- escucharon a Rei comentar.

-"supongo que los chicos también lloran"-comentó divertida Mina.

-"un poco femenino, no creen?"- agregó Lita.

Al notar la presencia de las chicas Seiya les soltó sonrojado, siendo empujado por los otros tres, igual de avergonzados.

-"veníamos a comer con ustedes, pero no sabíamos que ustedes ya iban en el postre, chicos dulces"- bromeó Mina.

-"ya dejen de bromear, supongo que nos trajeron algo para comer siquiera"- aun sonrojado preguntó Yaten.

Las chicas se sentaron junto a ellos, todos formaron un círculo, mientras que al centro dejaban varios envases de comida. Michiru se sentó al lado de la rubia y le entregó un recipiente con comida. Haruka miró el contenido, sus bocadillos favoritos, sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a su novia, como muestra de agradecimiento. Ambas se miraron divertidas y luego voltearon, notando que el resto les miraban.

-"que?"- preguntó la rubia, mientras Michiru les veía sonrojada a la espera de la respuesta.

-"nada… sólo que se ven bien juntas"- dijo sonriendo levemente Ami.

-"es cierto, son unas tontas por no contarnos antes"- reclamó Yaten.

Ambas sonrieron y se vieron mutuamente. Todos continuaron comiendo conversando de cosas livianas, sin importancia, mientras Michiru les veía a todos de manera pensativa. Cuando entró a esa escuela por primera vez jamás pensó encontrar un grupo de amigo tan grande y a la vez valioso, es por ello que decidió compartir una buena noticia con ellos también, una que había reservado sólo para Haruka cuando salieran de la escuela, pero que ahora parecía buena idea compartir con ellos también.

-"yo… quería contarles algo"- captó la atención de todos. –"me ha llegado una carta en respuesta a mi solicitud de audición"

-"que audición?"- preguntó Serena con la boca llena, curiosa.

-"espera… hablas de la audición a la sinfónica que enviaste hace meses?"- preguntó Haruka entusiasmada, haciendo que el resto también lo hiciera. Michiru asintió.

-"y que decía?!"- preguntó ahora Mina.

-"aceptaron mi solicitud, tendré una audición dentro de un mes"

-"uhuuuu!"- se escuchó la celebración en coro.

-"eso es Michiru!"- festejó el más alto también.

-"felicidades sirena"- se lanzó Haruka a abrazarle.

-"jaja, gracias, pero recuerden que esto es sólo una audición"- trató de calmar a sus entusiastas amigos.

-"pero Michiru, eso es ya un logro. La sinfónica de Tokio es muy estricta, no pierden el tiempo en audiciones con cualquiera, es muy difícil conseguir una"- animó Seiya, asintiendo el resto.

-"y con lo buena que eres de seguro quedaras"- sumó Haruka. –"vaya, sería la novia de Michiru Kaioh, famosa violinista"

Todos rieron ante el comentario y siguieron especulando acerca de la audición, además de continuas felicitaciones.

-"vamos, todos tomen un bocadillo y alcémoslo"- dijo Seiya haciendo que el resto le imitara –"… por Michiru la violinista!"- todos chocaron sus bocadillos.

-"la hermosa violinista!"- agregó la rubia.

.

Unos finos mocasines hacían eco a cada paso que daba por aquel elegante pasillo escolar. Las alumnas volteaban al verle pasar, comentando lo guapo de aquel extraño que visitaba la escuela. Un par de ellas le seguían con sigilo, curiosas de saber a dónde se dirigía aquel muchacho de talla extranjera.

-"disculpen chicas…"- se dirigió a unas alumnas sentadas, cansado ya de merodear. –"ustedes de casualidad conocen a Haruka Tenoh?"

Las chicas se sorprendieron y sonrojaron, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"podrían llevarme donde ella?"- otra vez asintieron.

Después de caminar, siendo aún seguidos por un grupo ahora mayor, la curiosidad se hizo presente.

-"di disculpa… pero que eres de Haruka?"

-"soy su prometido"- dijo sonriendo con suavidad.

El murmullo no fue disimulado, haciendo incluso que Aurik mirase de soslayo, notando al grupo que les seguía. Sólo alzó una ceja extrañado y siguió caminando, divisando a un grupo de alumnos sentados en el pasto, conversando relajadamente y riendo por momentos, divisando a Haruka como uno de ellos. Agradeció la ayuda a la estudiante y se apartó para caminar hacia el grupo, dejando a los curiosos mirar desde lejos, y ya corriendo la voz desde sus celulares.

-"… oh vamos Haruka, sólo acepta que perdiste ese juego"

-"no no, corrección Seiya, me dejé ganar, nada más"- el resto rió. –"además Michiru me distrajo y no noté que esa carta era la…"- cayó abruptamente.

El resto miró confundida a la rubia, quien cambiaba su expresión divertida a una incrédula, mirando a algo fijo. Michiru también notó el cambió, y extrañada miró hacia donde su novia veía, encontrándose nada menos que con Aurik acercándose a ellos. Su expresión entonces cambió a la misma que la rubia.

-"que haces acá?"- preguntó molesta Haruka al recién llegado.

-"ayer te lo comenté, quiero saber todo de ti, pero tú sólo me evades, así que tendré que descubrir más de ti por mí mismo… como tu escuela por ejemplo"

-"ayer?"- Michiru se escuchó pensando en voz alta, haciendo que la rubia le mirase de soslayo.

-"es muy linda, se nota que es la mejor del país"- dijo el muchacho mirando a su alrededor.

La rubia volvió la vista a su alrededor, notando que varios estudiantes comentaban lo que presenciaban, temió que la voz ya se hubiese esparcido.

-"q que demonios pretendes viniendo a mi escuela, te volviste loco?"- reprimió su enojo para no gritar y llamar más la atención.

-"Haruka, no esperarás que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras tú me evitas. Alguien debe ser el que se esfuerce al menos para que este compromiso funcione. Quiero respetar tus espacios y tiempos, pero quiero que entiendas que si estoy aquí es para conocer a mi prometida"

-"compromiso? Prometida?!"-preguntó sorprendida Lita.

-"que?!"- se preguntaron al unísono las demás, tan sorprendidas como el resto de los curiosos estudiantes.

Lita le dio una mirada confundida a Michiru, quien no supo cómo responder. Observó cómo los chicos intercambiaban miradas, y en un segundo plano lo que temió, curiosos advertían la situación. El alegre ambiente que había dejado la noticia de su audición se había esfumado completamente.

Volteó nuevamente hacia el extranjero, ocurría lo que temía, lo que su presentimiento le hacía permanecer inquieta ante los constantes y seguros llamados de calma que había hecho la rubia hace días. No importaba qué tanto ignoraran el que Haruka estaba comprometida, el hecho no desaparecía, Haruka estaba comprometida.

* * *

_Uff, este capi me costó mucho terminarlo. Al principio no sabía cómo, pero al final me estaba sobrando capitulo así que será para el próximo jeje. Que moraleja podemos sacar de esto? No por que ignores que está ahí significa que tu problema desaparecerá. _

_samy, __ro, __ShaneTenou28, __Pitty, __chibitan, __mariale-ramirez, ikuga, Viento-cortante, Aidan Ross, Jimena19, barn loren, SoDamnBeautiful1, Poseidon'Wrath, LIGlez B, Sheikrist, NerwenInWonder , Kenni De Tenoh, Mari kaioh, Haruka GT, ing-sama... Saludos y muchas gracia por comentar. Espero poder hacerme de tiempo para actualizar con mayor frecuencia._

_Besos!_


	32. Un plan b

32. Un plan B

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con el ceño fruncido, tratando de ignorar las miradas y los posteriores murmullos en su honor. Sólo caminó, con paso firme hacia su casillero, dejó un par de libros en él y lo cerró, encontrándose tras la puerta con el rostro de una chica de melena y ojos grandes.

-"em… Haruka-san, yo solo… quería decirte que tú y tu prometido hacen una bella pareja"- dijo la chica algo tímida para luego retirarse.

La rubia soló puso su mejor cara de fastidio y le siguió con la mirada.

-"pequeña idiota…"- murmuró entre dientes para luego darle una mirada a otras chicos que le miraban. –"tropa de patéticos, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que preocuparse de mis asuntos?"- dijo para sí.

-"oh… pero Haruka-sama, tú y tu prometido serán una hermosa pareja"

Una voz exagerada a su lado interrumpió sus maldiciones, sorprendiéndole y haciendo cambiar su postura de fastidio.

-"Michiru"- sólo dijo al reconocerle. Ahí estaba mirándole de brazos cruzados con seriedad, para luego voltear a su casillero.

-"la voz ya se corrió por toda la escuela"- decía sacando sus libros. –"todos hablan acerca de tu compromiso y la bella y sofisticada pareja que hacen"

Cerró su casillero y comenzó a caminar. La rubia despabiló, colgó su mochila a un hombro y se apresuró para alcanzarla.

-"bueno… de más está decir que mi plan de ignorarlo no funcionó"

-"ni que lo digas"- dijo sin dejar de caminar ni mirarle.

-"estas… molesta?"- preguntó con cautela.

-"claro que no, esta situación me divierte mucho"- respondió con ironía.

-"hey! Para mí esto también es incómodo y está lejos de agradarme!"

-"entonces hagamos algo"

-"pues eso, mi querida Michiru, ya está en proceso"- su tono orgulloso llamó la atención de la chica. –"tengo un plan"

-"Haruka…"

-"si si, sé que mis planes nunca son buenos, pero este si lo es, escucha. El alemán tiene intenciones de conocer a la que cree será su futura esposa…"- sonrió añadiendo suspenso.

-"…ya…"

-"pues entonces le daré lo que quiere, le mostraré una Haruka que no podrá soportar, que terminará por convencerlo que querer casarse conmigo sería su peor decisión, desistirá del compromiso y volverá a Alemania"

Hubo un leve silencio, en que la chica quedó pensativa mientras la rubia esperaba su opinión. Michiru ladeo la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

-"Haruka, no lo sé…"

-"de que hablas? Es perfecto"

-"que no sé si funcione, que sucede si él no se 'desencanta' como crees que lo hará, y no desiste del compromiso nunca?"

-"bien, en ese caso aplicaremos un plan B, pero vamos, yo creo que funcionará. Créeme, puedo lograr que salga huyendo de mí. No perdemos nada con intentar"

-"si, perdemos tiempo. Qué tal si hablamos con tu padre y…"

-"qué? te volviste loca? Mi padre?"

-"si, tu padre. Tal vez sea momento de decirle la verdad"

-"Michiru…. Si, te volviste loca. Enserio crees que porque le diga a Tatsui que estamos juntas y estoy enamorada él anulará el compromiso?"- hubo un silencio.

-"pero… que es lo peor que podría pasar?"- preguntó con un tanto de ingenuidad.

-"de todas las posibles reacciones, ninguna es buena. Podría contarle a tus padres, enviarme lejos para evitar que estemos juntas…y por supuesto, insistir en casarme a penas cumpla la mayoría de edad con tal de asegurarse de que no esté con una mujer"

Hubo otro silencio.

-"y que hago yo en todo esto? Me siento a esperar a que lo desencantes mientras tienes a un prometido en tu casa?"

-"Sirena, sé que es difícil pero será sólo cuestión de tiempo, enserio creo que funcionará"- le tomó el rostro para reafirmar y demostrar seguridad. –"… por favor, confía en mí"

Michiru veía cómo la rubia le miraba fijamente con una leve sonrisa de seguridad, deseó que no le viese así. ¿Cómo podía decirle que creía que era una pésima idea si la miraba así, pidiéndole que confiara en ella?

-"por favor"- recalcó, la chica suspiró.

-"bien Haruka, confío en ti"- agachó finalmente la cabeza.

-"si! Te juro que funcionará Michiru. Tú no te preocupes de nada, sólo debes ocupar tu mente en la audición"

-"no sé si pueda la verdad"

-"no no no, nada de eso. No puedes distraerte con cosas como estas, esto es importante. Es más, hoy después de clases nos iremos directo a tu casa, tu ensayarás toda la tarde y yo te escucharé"- le sonrió y guiñó un ojo, contagiando de optimismo a la chica.

-"bien, será una tarde sin distracciones entonces"

Ambas escucharon alumnos pasar por lo que la rubia rápidamente sacó las manos del rostro de Michiru, ambas apartándose. Siguieron con la mirada a los estudiantes hasta que se fueron. La rubia se acercó a su oído.

-"bueno… claro que habrá una distracción"- después de decir eso mordió su lóbulo.

Michiru quedó completamente sonrojada mientras la rubia se apartaba. Volvió y guiñarle un ojo y sonriendo se fue a su clase.

-"nos vemos en la tarde Sirena"- se despidió con la mano.

.

-"un plan B?"- preguntó Lita.

-"si… un plan B"- repitió la chica.

Se encontraban Michiru y Lita conversando después de clases en la casa de esta última, acompañadas de una taza té.

-"no me queda claro, no se supone que confiabas en el plan de Haruka?"

-"confío en ella, no en su plan…"- suspiró. –"es sólo que no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea todo esto, siento que no funcionará, así que debo pensar desde ya en un plan b"

-"sí que está difícil"- la castaña apoyó su mentón en su mano pensativa. –"es todo de locos la verdad, no me imagino a Haruka casándose"

-"Lita! Haruka no se casará. Vamos concéntrate y ayúdame en pensar en un plan b"

-"es que no se me ocurre nada que podamos hacer, creo que la única forma de evitar el compromiso es hacer que él desista. Me temo, y por favor no se lo digas nunca, que estoy con Haruka, su plan es bueno"

-"no Lita, tú no"- resopló fastidiada por la falta de apoyo, recostándose en la mesa.

-"… y, además creo que deberías hacerle caso y seguir enfocándote en la audición"

-"crees que puedo tener mi cabeza en los ensayos cuando está Aurik viviendo con ella?"

-"me imagino que es difícil, pero enserio deberás confiar en ella. Yo creo que ese es tu problema, el dejar todo en sus manos"

-"Lita es que me siento muy frustrada el estar aquí, esperando a que pasen los días sin hacer nada, sólo tocando el violín, mientras Haruka está haciéndolo todo. Se supone que esta es una relación de dos. Hay algo que tenga que hacer"- exclamó.

-"pues si, hay algo que puedes hacer…"- la chica le miró esperanzada. –"ser paciente y esperar a que el plan de Haruka funcione… y por todos los cielos, preocuparte de tu audición!"

Michiru solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a resoplar. Por más que fuese un consejo sensato era prácticamente imposible que pudiese concentrarse en su violín. Debía pensar en un plan B.

.

Se había esforzado toda esa semana para ser lo más desagradable posible, mostrar aquellos atributos poco femeninos frente al chico, como sus hábitos alimenticios donde cada noche acompañaba su cerveza con comida chatarra, o la música ruidosa que ponía intencionalmente fuerte para dejar en claro de que ella no era una dulzura. Sin embargo el muchacho no parecía perder disposición, era planamente sereno. Molestamente sereno.

Haruka resopló, debía ser un poco menos pasiva si quería que el alemán huyera de ella. Caminó hacia el estudio de su padre, donde sabía los encontraría ocupados. Sin mediar aviso abrió la puerta.

-"se me apetece un café"- solo dijo.

Ambos hombres dejaron de prestar atención a los documentos que atendían para ver con curiosidad a la rubia que irrumpía en la oficina. Tatsui se sacó sus lentes ópticos y tomó aire.

-"y cuál es el problema, pídele a alguna empleada que te haga"

-"quiero un café fuera de esta casa… quiero ir a un café. Pensé en que el pelmazo que elegiste de prometido podría llevarme, como está obsesionado por querer conocerme"

Ambos se miraron de reojo, intentando obviar el innecesario insulto.

-"estamos en un asunto ahora, pero si me esperas unos minutos encantado de llevarte"- dijo el rubio mirando a su reloj.

-"pues la oferta de invitación es de ahora o nunca"- respondió con altanería.

-"Es solo un café, tanto te urge?"- alzó la ceja su padre preguntando.

-"sugieres que quien elegiste de prometido deba interponer negocios a mi imperante deseo de ir a un café para conocernos?"-miró desafiante a su padre, recalcando la palabra 'elegiste'.

Hubo un breve segundo de intercambio de miradas, ambos Tenoh sostenían la del otro, siendo testigo el extranjero de las chispas que se podrían ver por aquel intercambio.

-"Bien. Descuida Aurik, ya retomaremos, ve con Haruka, así pasan tiempo juntos"- dijo el hombre volviéndose a poner sus anteojos.

-"gracias Tatsui"- agradeció formalmente el chico.

La rubia sólo sonrió triunfal a su padre y volteo para caminar hacia la salida de la mansión, esperando al extranjero apoyada en el capot de su auto.

-"conduzco?"- preguntó el muchacho de manera cabellerosa.

-"ah ah…"- negó con su índice. –"hay algo que debes aprender desde ya… JAMÁS voy en el asiento de copiloto, y JAMÁS tocaras las llaves de mi bebe"

El rubio solo alzó una ceja viendo a Haruka subirse en su deportivo. Él sólo caminó hacia el asiento del copiloto y se sentó en silencio. El camino fue silencioso, la rubia aceleraba y rompía un par de normas de tránsito sólo para ver la reacción del muchacho, pero este permanecía inmutable, con la mirada al frente.

-"alguna vez te dijeron que eras muy aburrido?"- gruñó la rubia. –"pues lo eres"

-"no creo serlo"- solo respondió con su tono habitual.

-"pues entérate, lo eres"- estacionó el auto y se bajó, sin esperar a que su acompañante lo hiciera.

Sin mirar hacia atrás entró al café de siempre y se sentó, a la espera de que su acompañante también lo hiciera frente a ella. Ambos vieron la carta y pidieron.

-"frecuentas este lugar?"- preguntó él.

-"si, siempre vengo con mis amigos y…"- recordó que el asiento donde estaban era el que siempre elegían con Michiru.

-"y…?"- preguntó ante el abrupto silencio.

-"quiero ir a otro, nos vamos"- se levantó.

-"ah? Pero si acabamos de llegar… y tú lo elegiste"- dijo sin entender el cambio.

-"bueno…"- intentó pensar rápido. –"… así soy yo, indecisa. Y acabo de decidir que quiero ir a alguno más refinado. Tu invitas"

Sin más salió del local. Aurik con un gesto de disculpa a la camarera le pidió que cancelara la orden. Fueron a otro café, donde el chico intentaba entablar una conversación. Para él era todo un desafío mantener el hilo de la conversación de manera de no provocarla, mientras que para ella era todo un desafío responder de la manera más desagradable a cualquier pregunta o comentario del chico. Era un verdadero juego de ajedrez, donde cada movimiento contaba.

-"entonces, te gusta el futbol?"

-"si… adoro gritar insultos al equipo rival"- sonrió. El chico también sonrió al encontrar algo en común.

-"yo en Alemania iba al estadio a ver al Borussia desde que tenía…"- el muchacho comenzó a entusiasmarse, pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-"espera un segundo… que es todo este asunto de bla bla?"- gruñó. –"el que tú quieras conocerme no implica el que yo quiera conocerte, estamos?"

Aurik sólo vio a la rubia volver a su café. Alzó una ceja y se enfocó en el suyo con una leve sonrisa divertida. Si, era un verdadero juego de ajedrez y él acababa de perder una pieza.

.

Era la tercera vez se sentaba en esa banca, a las afueras del edificio de la Corporación Tenoh esperando a que Tatsui Tenoh saliera. Una vez que el hombre lo hacía, ella simplemente se paralizaba, no sabía que exactamente esperaba a hacer. ¿Hablar con él?, decirle "hola, si, soy Michiru Kaioh, la amiga de su hija, ¿Podría romper el compromiso? Es que estoy enamorada de ella" Sonaba tan estúpido como suicida, por lo que una vez más, como le había esperado para verle, ahora le veía subirse a su auto e irse.

En ese breve segundo clave por el que había esperado en la tarde, se le olvidaba todo su argumento del porqué hablar con él, tratar de entender porque quería comprometer tan pronto a su hija con un hombre que no conocía, por qué no dejaba que Haruka tomara esa decisión y un montón de argumentos que intentarían apelar a su corazón paterno, dados desde el punto de vista de la mejor amiga de su hija.

Apenas llegó a su habitación tiró su maletín a la silla y se echó boca arriba en su cama, resoplando con fuerza. Debía dejar de ir, después de todo Haruka tenía razón, era absurdo y empeoraría todo. Por más que le costase debía confiar en ella, se lo había prometido después de todo.

Sintió ruidos abajo, una breve conversación en la sala y luego unos pasos subir la escalera. Sabía quién era, por lo que se mantuvo boca arriba a la espera de su entrada.

-"hola sirena… cansada?"- escuchó la voz de su novia.

-"algo"- solo dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

Escuchó a Haruka resoplar tan fuerte como ella hace un rato, luego la mochila de ella ser lanzada también pero con menos gracia, y luego sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama a un lado. La rubia se había acostado de la misma forma, mirando hacia el techo.

-"y tú?"- preguntó a la rubia.

-"uff…. Aburrida y cansada. No sabía que ser insoportable durante mucho tiempo seguido me pusiera de mal humor de verdad. Ese hombre tiene nervios de acero para soportarme"- dijo tomándole la mano. Escuchó una leve risa.

-"debo tener nervios de acero entonces"- sonrió sin dejar de ver al techo.

-"que malvada"- solo hizo un puchero. –"lo que pasa es que para ti sólo hay Haruka buena"

-"si tú lo dices"- solo sonrió.

-"hey…"- volteó a la chica apoyando su codo n la cama para poder apoyar su cabeza en la mano. –"Miyu me dijo que has estado saliendo y no te ha oído practicar violín"

-"yo…" – prefirió obviar el motivo de sus últimas salidas. –"no he podido concentrarme"

La rubia cambió su expresión a una de preocupación.

-"de que hablas? Nunca has tenido problemas para concentrarte y tocar, todo lo contrario"

-"lo sé, pero no he podido. Cada vez que lo intento me pierdo en pensamientos. No logro enfocarme"

-"Michiru… ha pasado una semana…"- volvió a decir con preocupación. –"esto es mi culpa, debería estar aquí acompañándote, escuchándote tocar"

-"no Haruka, tranquila. No debo depender de que estés acompañándome, nunca lo he hecho. Es sólo que estoy dispersa"

La rubia hizo una mueca que reflejaba inquietud y el que no le agradaba lo que oía. Se reacomodó apoyando su mejilla izquierda en el dorso de la chica, mientras que esta le acariciaba el cabello. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la rubia se levantó.

-"hey! Qué tal si ensayamos con los chicos? Podrías relajarte y a la vez practicar violín, y luego a solas podrías ensayar la pieza que tocaras. Así retomas concentración en el instrumento"

La chica sonrió.

-"no es una mala idea"

-"claro que no! mis ideas siempre son buenas"- se levantó con entusiasmo tomando su celular. –"le escribiré a los chicos, empezaremos mañana"

-"no habrá problema?"- preguntó algo dudosa de la seguridad con la que contaba su novia.

-"por supuesto. Los chicos estarán encantados, la pasamos muy bien cuando tocamos todos juntos"- escuchó de su celular la notificación de respuesta. –"ya está. Y ahora… tocarás para mí. Quiero oírte así puedo relajarme"

Michiru vio con el imperativo que tomó su violín y se lo entregó, para luego acomodarse en la cama para escucharle a ojos cerrados. La chica sólo rió y posicionó su instrumento bajo la barbilla.

.

En las siguientes dos semanas, por las tardes, después de clases se pasaban los cuatro junto a Michiru a la casa de la rubia, para bajar al cuarto de ensayos y tocar la canción que Seiya había compuesto. Debía reconocerlo, la idea de Haruka había sido muy buena, estar con los chicos le servía para distraerse y reconectarse con su instrumento, para luego ir a su casa y practicar la pieza que tocaría ante la audición.

-"que Michiru toque de nuevo la parte del solo"- propuso Yaten.

-"jaja de que hablas, es quinta vez que se lo pides"- rió Taiki.

-"es porque es lo mejor de la canción, es lo único que puede salvar esta canción mala"

-"oye!"- bramó Seiya.

-"tranquilo, él sólo bromea"- calmó la chica al ver lo ofendido que estaba el pelinegro y cómo Yaten reía satisfecho. –"volvamos a tocarla desde el principio"

Todos volvieron a sus instrumentos y comenzaron con el ensayo oficial del día con los últimos arreglos. Michiru intervenía con su violín cuando era su turno, para luego dar con su sólo acompañado con la guitarra de Haruka. Se encontraba tan concentrada que no notó la presencia de Aurik, quien se había acercado a la puerta para escuchar, sin ser visto. Michiru al ver de reojo y notar la presencia del alemán perdió concentración, fallando en una nota, pero luego intentando retomar.

La parte culmine de la canción fue tocada por el último golpe de platillo de Taiki, marcando el fin. Todos se miraron satisfechos.

-"bien… aunque aún podemos mejorarla"- comentó el pelinegro, tomando su cuadernillo de notas para hacer unas observaciones.

-"lo siento chicos, me distraje un segundo y me equivoqué"- se lamentó guardando su violín en el estuche.

-"vamos Michiru, ni siquiera lo noté"- animó Haruka.

-"si… yo tampoco la verdad"- secundó Yaten.

La chica se despidió para continuar con el ensayo en su casa. Se despidió de la rubia, quien ese día había quedado de salir con los chicos, y se dispuso a cruzar el vestíbulo para salir de la mansión.

-"tocas muy bien"- escuchó a su espalda.

Michiru se detuvo y volteó para corroborar que era Aurik quien le hablaba. Deseó no responderse e irse, pero no debía olvidar sus modales.

-"gracias"- sólo dijo de manera educada. El muchacho terminó de bajar las escaleras para acercarse.

-"Mis abuelos son músicos, por lo que crecí en ese ambiente, he estado familiarizado con el violín y puedo decírtelo con certeza, tocas muy bien"

-"gracias"- dijo esta vez más relajada. –"tocas algún instrumento?"

-"violonchelo. Aunque por asuntos de negocios ahora es sólo un pasatiempo. Mi abuela está muy decepcionada por eso"- sonrió levemente. –"eres Michiru, verdad?"

-"si"- vio cómo el chico estiraba su mano.

-"no hemos podido presentarnos con propiedad, Aurik Fritz. Te recuerdo aquel día cuando conocí a Haruka, tú eres su mejor amiga, verdad?"- en el momento que nombró a su novia, la estrechez de manos fue cortada.

-"em… si"

-"siempre ha sido tan… complicada?"- preguntó con un leve tono de humor.

La chica advirtió entonces que el plan de la rubia parecía ir en marcha y parecía surtir algún efecto.

-"así es Haruka. Y con el tiempo se ha puesto aún peor"- agregó intentando contribuir en algo. –"puedo… hacerte una pregunta?"

-"claro"

-"porque alguien como tú quiere con tanto ímpetu casarse con alguien como Haruka. No tienen nada en común, ¿Por qué no buscar a alguien que realmente ames y elijas?"

Hubo un leve silencio, el chico miró un rato hacia una de las refinadas esculturas que adornaban el vestíbulo, para luego hablar.

-"crecí con este concepto de matrimonio. Si bien los tiempos cambian, para mí el matrimonio no es más que un contrato, una unión y acuerdo legal. Una unión legal con Haruka sería una buena decisión"

-"y que hay del… amor?"

-"Bueno, por otro lado implica aquello que planteas, afecto, compañerismo. Es compartir mi vida con otra persona después de todo. Es por ello mi ímpetu de intentar conocerla, que me conozca… todo a su tiempo. Soy paciente, y el afecto puede ser fruto del tiempo"

La chica permaneció en silencio, pensativa, temerosa. Ver la determinación y madurez de aquel muchacho le hizo temer en la efectividad del plan de Haruka. Se despidió Aurik de manera educada y se retiró a su casa. Nuevamente se sentía dispersa, y la frase "plan b" volvía a ocupar su mente.

.

Las cenas junto a su padre y Aurik se habían vuelto fundamentales en su plan, pues resultaba un escenario perfecto para parecer desagradable y caprichosa, en niveles mayores incluso para ella.

-"podríamos pasar una sola cena siquiera sin una de tus historias vulgares?"- se quejó Tatsui.

-"vamos viejo, el sujeto quiere conocerme"- rió apuntando a Aurik, quien permanecía tranquilo. –"entonces estaba tan borracha que no podía recordar el nombre de aquel chico al otro día"

-"una historia interesante"- solo comentó el alemán para continuar comiendo.

-"bueno, eso sí es algo importante que debes considerar, probablemente me he revolcado con todos en esta ciudad… podríamos decir que soy la zorra más adinerada de Japón"- comentó con gracia.

-"Haruka!"- el reproche de su padre no se hizo esperar.

-"que? vamos papá. Si Aurik quiere seguir este compromiso debería saberlo, de otro modo sería como mentir. Tú me enseñaste a no mentir"

-"suficiente, puedes dejar de comer e ir a tu habitación"- se cansó de una vez por todas su padre. La rubia sólo rió.

-"gracias, con permiso"

Hizo una reverencia simulando educación y se retiró de la mesa para subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama, encendió su notebook y puso algo de música mientras se conectaba. A los minutos se abrió la ventana de chat donde compartía una conversación junto a Taiki, Seiya y Yaten, llamada "los cuatro", para contarles lo sucedido.

-"Seiya: noooo… jajaja me habría gustado ver la expresión del alemán cuando dijiste eso"

-"Yaten: aunque con lo de zorra no exageraste, golfa"

-"Taiki: jajaja"

-"Haruka: te eliminaré de la conversación enano! Ponte serio"

-"Yaten: jajaja bien. En fin, saldremos esta noche, verdad?"

-"Haruka: no lo sé, con Tatsui rondando por aquí no me es tan fácil arrancarme al bar"

-"Taiki: y porque no traes al alemán contigo?"

-"Seiya: queeee?! Te volviste loco?"

-"Haruka: si Taiki, que demonios?"

-"Taiki: podrías llevarlo con la excusa de pasar un rato agradable, lo traes con nosotros, y le mostramos nuestra hospitalidad comportándonos aún más pendejos de lo usual"

-"Yaten: Taiki, puedes ser realmente maquiavélico cuando te lo propones jaja"

-"Seiya: Es una excelente idea"

La rubia vio la pantalla y entrecerró los ojos. Sonrió.

-"sí que lo es"- pronunció.

Al día siguiente se encontraban los cuatro en el jardín riendo al recordar la noche anterior.

-"jajaja siento algo de pena por el alemán"- trató de calmar la risa Taiki. -"no la debió pasar nada de bien"

-"ahh…. Si, debió llevarse la peor opinión de nosotros. En especial de Haruka jaja"- agregó Yaten.

-"solo espero que se haya desencantado más aun después de ayer. Parece un chico inteligente, sabrá que no le convengo"

-"si no lo ahuyentas con esto, ese tipo es un idiota"- comentó el pelinegro.

-"en especial con la actitud de Seiya… actuaba como un novio celoso"- volvió agregar el más bajo con malicia, riendo en conjunto con el más alto.

-"ya! Detente con eso!"- respondieron al unísono los aludidos.

-"como sea… después de todo ayer nos divertimos con el alemán"

-"ayer?"

Los cuatro voltearon para ver a Michiru y Lita. Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos suponiendo que Haruka no le había comentado nada. Permanecieron en silencio.

-"vamos, ninguno dirá nada?"- preguntó confundida Lita.

-"em… ayer fuimos a un bar con Haruka y el alemán"

-"Yaten!"- se escuchó al unísono.

-"que? ellas preguntaron"

-"si, pero lo haces sonar como si hubiésemos salido a divertirnos"- reclamó Seiya.

Haruka se acercó a Michiru para que pudiesen conversar mejor a solas, distanciándose del resto.

-"pues escuché que se divirtieron"- solo escucharon decir a Lita a los chicos, para luego oír solo murmullos.

-"saliste con Aurik?"- preguntó sorprendida.

-"si… surgió de momento. A los chicos se les ocurrió que sería buena idea llevarlo al bar para que ellos lo fastidiaran junto conmigo para terminar de desencantarlo… y creo que está funcionando Michiru"

-"Haruka… con respecto a eso, creo que el plan no está funcionando"

-"de que hablas? Me he esforzado mucho, va viento en popa"

-"sé que te has esforzado, pero tal vez esto no va a hacer a Aurik desistir, no cuando él tiene tan firme la idea de que su compromiso funcione. Siento que él va un paso más delante de tu plan"- dijo de manera casi suplicante.

La rubia seguía sin entender, ¿Qué acaso no veía los frutos que estaba consiguiendo su plan? Había creado un personaje, incluso para ella exagerado, en el que nadie con sentido de cordura desearía casarse con ella. Iba a responderle pero la maestra de música llamaba a Michiru.

-"La maestra Yuzuki quedó en ayudarme para mi audición ahora, debo irme. Pero Haruka, por favor piensa en que tal vez sea la hora de un plan B"

Haruka vio a la chica reunirse con la maestra para caminar al salón de música. Quedó pensativa durante el resto de las clases y día con aquellas palabras. Ya era de noche, se encontraba en su habitación viendo los pro y contra de la "operación desencanto", y aunque entendía la preocupación de Michiru, creía que estaba siendo poco optimista. Se sentía un poco ofendida por la falta de confianza, en especial porque se lo había pedido encarecidamente, el plan era bueno. No podía ver la opción de un plan B si aún no completaba el plan inicial.

Se levantó y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación del extranjero. Irrumpiría en su habitación para informarle que deseaba ir de compras mañana, le haría pasar el peor de las cinco horas que planeaba dar vueltas por el centro comercial, para luego donar todo lo que él le compraría. Reía con malicia de pensar la cara de asombro que pondría cuando pidiera donar todo, cuando ya estaba en la puerta. Pensó en la mala educación que sería no tocar la puerta, perfecto.

Abrió sin mayor delicadeza la puerta, encontrándose con el notebook encendido sobre la cama, mostrando páginas y datos de la bolsa, pero nada de Aurik. Miró confundida a todos rincones de la habitación, parecía no estar. Entonces se abrió la puerta del baño privado, dejando salir a Aurik de la ducha, sólo con una toalla envuelta en la cintura cubriendo sus partes claves, empapado.

La rubia abrió los ojos con asombro, este era un escenario que no planeo, mientras Aurik a diferencia de ella permaneció sereno como siempre ante su sorpresiva presencia. Tampoco se esperó ver ese abdomen tan trabajado, al igual que brazos y espalda. Se sonrojó y volteó para evitar verle.

-"em… yo"- por un momento olvidó el motivo de su presencia en aquella habitación. –"yo te…. te venía a decir que mañana quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial… tengo ganas de comprar y tú me invitaras"

Mientras hablaba, se cruzaba de brazos, tratando de retomar su postura arbitraria habitual, podía sentir aún sus mejillas sonrojada. Esto también pudo advertirlo Aurik, quien sonrió divertido.

-"está bien"- solo escuchó. No podía ser tan fácil, debía fastidiarlo.

-"quiero que no hagas otros planes, porque como te dije soy indecisa y me tomará cerca de cinco horas ele…"- volteó y calló abruptamente.

Interrumpió lo que decía al notar al muchacho cerca, muy cerca. Pudo apreciar su rostro mejor por la cercanía y al estar sin sus anteojos. No podía negarlo, era bastante guapo como todos decían. No se dio cuenta lo mucho que permaneció en silencio viéndolo, estaba absolutamente descolocada, entre el no esperarse encontrarlo así y la repentina cercanía.

-"sabes… creo que es adorable el esfuerzo que haces por intentar desencantarme. Te has esforzado tanto como yo intentando acercarme a ti"

La rubia al escuchar eso quedó más estática aun, él ya lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el principio. Él sonrió nuevamente. Estaba muy cerca.

-"me pregunto si todo este esfuerzo es por alguien más"

Haruka permanecía aún inmóvil, no sabía que responder o que hacer, en especial cuando Aurik tomó su mentón y se acercó a su oído.

-"creo que aunque intentaras ser fastidiosa y caprichosa hay algo de ti que igual me gusta"- pudo sentir el viento de su respiración en su oído, erizándole la piel de manera involuntaria.

Aurik corrió su mejilla para acercar sus labios a los de la estática rubia, quien no hizo nada para evitar aquel beso que le dio, solo permaneció con sus ojos abiertos, con la mente en blanco. Ante la ausencia de rechazo alguno la rodeó con sus brazos y continuó el beso. Haruka pudo sentir el contacto, un cuerpo que le abrazaba totalmente distinto al de cualquier otro chico que le hubiese abrazado antes, era el cuerpo de todo un hombre.

Exactos cinco segundos pasaron hasta que la mente de la rubia dejó de estar en blanco y calibró lo que ocurría. Su corazón se aceleró y con su brazo empujó al muchacho para apartarlo. Cubrió su boca con su antebrazo, mientras su otra mano aún permanecía estirada. Respiraba de manera agitada, estaba impactada. Un sentimiento de temor inundó su mente y se retiró de aquella habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Se encerró en su alcoba, fue la última vez que salió de allí durante lo que quedó del día.

A la mañana siguiente pasó caminando rápido por el comedor, donde se encontraba su padre y Aurik desayunando, con sus respectivos diarios, a la espera de que ella se sentara. Al pasar de largo su padre interrogó.

-"no desayunarás?"

-"no"- solo dijo, evitando mirar.

-"es todo? No habrá una de tus historias o maldiciones habituales?"- preguntó algo incrédulo, después de todo en el último tiempo la rubia parecía buscar aquellas situaciones.

-"no"- solo dijo para pasar rápido.

Tatsui sólo miró sin entender el comportamiento de su hija y continuó con su lectura acompañada de un café, después de todo Haruka era algo impredecible.

Ese día en la escuela actuó de manera extraña, en especial a los ojos de Michiru, a quien negaba que algo ocurriese cuando le preguntaba, e incluso intentaba evitarle.

Al llegar a su casa evitó cualquier enfrentamiento con Aurik, se encerró en su habitación, sentó en su asiento del escritorio de brazos cruzados, con la mirada fija y preocupada en su velador, pero su atención recapitulaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. ¿Por qué se había paralizado tanto? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Michiru cuando le contase? ¿Le creería? ¿Cuenta eso como una infidelidad?¿Debería contarle?

Al día siguiente su mente divagaba de la misma manera, de tal manera que siquiera notó que la clase ya había terminado y que estaba sola en el salón, con la misma postura pensativa y preocupada. Tampoco notó que Michiru se asomó por la puerta, quien le había ido a buscar al encontrar extraño su comportamiento, y no se equivocó, pues ahí estaba Haruka ida y pensativa. Se acercó y sentó a su lado, observando cómo aún no advertía su presencia.

-"pagaría por saber en qué piensas"

Sólo en ese momento la rubia aterrizó, abriendo los ojos al reconocerla, y cayendo en cuenta que estaban sólo ellas dos.

-"Michiru, lo siento, no noté que entraste"- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando sus libros para meterlos en su maletín.

-"te sucedió algo?"- hubo una leve pausa en su acción, la rubia esquivó la mirada y continuó guardando sus libros.

-"nada"- solo dijo mirando a su bolso. La chica frunció los labios.

-"hey… ocurrió algo, lo sé. Te conozco"- dijo tomándole de la barbilla para que le mirara.

La rubia evitó sus ojos unos segundos, para verle de reojo y luego volver a desviar la mirada. Michiru notaba que parecía batallar con ella misma acerca de hablar o no.

-"yo…"- volvió a desviar la mirada a otra parte, dudando. –"ocurrió algo"- dijo soltando la respiración de forma pesada para verle temerosa.

-"que sucede Haruka, sabes que puedes confiar en mi"

-"te… tengo miedo a lo que pienses de esto"- dijo manteniendo la misma forma de mirar.

El tono, más las palabras y la mirada de la rubia le aceleraron el corazón, no podía ser bueno. El silencio y las constantes pausas de Haruka le provocaban mayor incertidumbre.

-"vamos, que sucede"- pidió en casi suplica. –"tiene algo que ver con Aurik?"- la reacción de la rubia le hizo temer lo peor.

-"la otra noche él me besó"- dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Michiru abrió los ojos sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe a la altura del pecho. Eso no lo vio venir.

-"que?"

La rubia al ver la expresión de su novia sintió como el temor le invadía. Tragó pesadamente, al igual que tomó aire para seguir.

-"yo fui a su habitación, quería seguir con el plan, fastidiarlo…"- se sentó por fin en la banca tapándose los ojos con las manos, frotando sus cienes. –"me tomó por sorpresa… él sabía que lo hacía con intención, siempre lo supo…"

La rubia hacía pausas para tomar aire, mientras sus manos ahora frotaban sus cabellos, sin dejar de ver al suelo. Michiru aún seguía de pie con la misma expresión impactada, viendo hacia el frente. Entonces volvió su atención a Haruka, quien seguía moviendo la cabeza relatando.

-"me paralicé… me quedé en blanco… me paralicé"- repitió. Sintió la mano de su novia en el hombro y luego cómo se sentaba a su lado.

-"te besó a la fuerza?"- preguntó en tono neutro.

-"él… no fue violento… solo me besó, pero me paralicé"- repitió, levantando por fin la mirada a la chica.

Desde que escuchó "él me besó" Michiru pudo sentir cómo todo se nublaba, escuchaba la explicación de la rubia pero aun así seguía nublado. Se sentó a su lado al verla tan angustiada intentando hablar, pero cuando levantó la mirada pudo ver la desesperación en los ojos de la rubia, una que le preocupó y conmovió.

-"tranquila, y tú que hiciste"- preguntó ahora con un tono más suavizado.

-"nada… no hice nada… sólo atiné a apartarlo y me fui de ahí"

-"él… te hizo algo más?"- preguntó preocupada. La rubia negó con la cabeza. Suspiró aliviada.

-"Michiru… lo siento, yo no… no quería, lo juro"- la desesperación volvió.

-"shh… calma, tranquila"- le tomó de los hombros con suavidad.

-"no estás molesta?"- la chica negó con la cabeza.

-"confió en ti"

Haruka sintió un alivio enorme, literalmente sintió cómo el peso que venía cargando desde ayer se iba. Se abalanzó hacia la chica y le abrazó con fuerza.

-"gracias a Dios… temía tanto que pensaras algo malo y que me dejaras"

-"tranquila, eso no va a pasar"- acariciaba su espalda calmándole.

-"pensé en ocultártelo, pero no podría"- siguió explicando, aun abrazándole.

-"pues… ahí me habría enojado"- continuó acariciándole hasta que esta se calmó. –"¿Por qué crees que no reaccionaste?"- preguntó de pronto.

-"no lo sé… me trabé, fue todo tan rápido, pasé de dominar la situación a darme cuenta de que él ya lo sabía y la dominaba… tenías razón él iba un paso adelante"

-"supongo que no te encararé un 'te lo dije'"

-"mi plan era malo después de todo"

-"no era malo… sólo que no tomamos en cuenta todas las aristas de esto, como la persistencia de Aurik"

-"Michiru…"- captó la atención de la nombrada. –"tenías razón… después de tu audición pensaremos a un plan b"- la chica sonrió aliviada.

Aquella noche la rubia volvió con energía renovada, definitivamente fue una buena decisión compartir lo sucedido con su novia.

Mientras Aurik se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Tal vez había sido muy brusco en su actuar, y que a pesar de que procedió dado que no vio negativa de parte de Haruka, no debía no olvidar que su prometida tenía sólo 17 años aun. Pensó en pedirle una disculpa por su posible imprudencia. Salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo, pero oportunamente vio a la rubia caminar en sentido contrario a él, acercándose a cada paso.

-"Haruka, quería hablar contigo… quería ofrecerte una discul…"

No logró completar la frase, pues sin mediar palabra sintió cómo la rubia le golpeaba en la quijada, golpe que al tomarle de sorpresa le desequilibró y envió al suelo, a pesar de la diferencia de alturas. Confundido se tomó la zona golpeada y miró a la rubia desde el abajo.

-"en tu vida vuelvas a acercarte a mí de esa manera… que te quede claro, primera y última vez. Ahora sabes que no finjo"

Sin decir más volteó por donde había llegado, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, su confianza había vuelto. Mientras el muchacho aún se tomaba la mejilla, aun sorprendido, pero pronto dibujó una sonrisa.

.

Eran prácticas extendidas e intensas, después de todo en dos días sería la audición y había perdido mucho tiempo dispersa en sus pensamientos. Estaba a tiempo extra en la sala de música, la maestra le había permitido usarla para practicar a sus anchas, ya casi no había alumnos en la escuela. Había quedado con la rubia para encontrarse en su casa para retomar las cenas con sus padres.

La pieza estaba más que ensayada, todo decía ser perfecto, era su oportunidad. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en el asunto del compromiso que olvidó lo cuanto que deseaba aprobar esta audición, era una oportunidad que había buscado por meses.

Volvió a tomar el violín, una vez más y sellaría la tarde de práctica. Tocó la nota final, un ensayo perfecto.

-"perfecto… realmente perfecto"- una voz conocida reafirmó lo que pensaba.

Volteó hacia la puerta y se encontró con Aurik apoyado en esta. Michiru frunció el ceño al verle.

-"que haces aquí?"

-"mentiría si te digo que venía a ver a Haruka… te venía a ver a ti. Pregunté en recepción y me dijeron que estabas ensayando… es esa la canción que usarás para tu audición?"

-"como te enteraste de mi audición?"

-"lo escuché cuando practicabas con la banda de Haruka"

La chica solo se limitó a darle una mirada fría y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba el estuche de su violín. Fue seguido por la mirada del chico.

-"hice algo? Siento que algo te molesta"- preguntó con tranquilidad el muchacho.

-"eres el prometido que le han impuesto a mi mejor amiga, que no quiere casarse"- dio el que creía obvio argumento mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

-"pues creo que he sido paciente y respetuoso con tu amiga"

-"te parece respetuoso darle un beso sin su consentimiento?"- volteó agresivamente a verle.

-"oh… supongo que las chicas se comentan todo"- comentó más para él mismo. –"sé que no fue apropiado, aún… es por eso que me disculpe. Recibí un golpe, pero me disculpé"

Hubo un breve silencio mientras la chica mantenía su mirada con el ceño fruncido, y él no parecía intimidarse ni perder serenidad. Finalmente fue la chica que cortó el momento, cerrando su estuche donde guardaba su preciado instrumento.

-"entonces como entenderás, eso sucede… Haruka es mi mejor amiga"- dijo tomando sus cosas para irse, contestando a la pregunta anterior.

-"bueno… precisamente por eso quería hablar contigo… preguntarte algo acerca de Haruka, ya que eres su mejor amiga"

-"no creo que pueda ayudar a responder tus dudas"- pasó a su lado para llegar a la puerta.

-"sabes… me he estado preguntando"- comenzó a hablar de todas formas. –"dada la reacción de Haruka, y todo este esfuerzo de su parte en su plan… me pregunto si mi prometida está con alguien en este momento"

La chica se detuvo, agradeció estar de espaldas para que Aurik no pudiera ver su expresión que delataba la respuesta a su pregunta. El temor le invadió, que había hecho, no debió ser tan agresiva con él, tal vez había sido muy obvia. El chico sonrió al notar que se detenía, había captado su atención.

-"ustedes pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, no?"- se acercó a ella. –"mejores amigas… no?"

Se aterró, se sintió descubierta, debía volver a una expresión más tranquila, pero sentía que era imposible. Odió que aquel muchacho fuese tan astuto, Haruka tenía razón.

-"No suena tan descabellado, después de todo nuestro compromiso fue algo inesperado para ella, no sería extraño que en ese y este momento estuviese con alguien más"

El muchacho se puso frente a ella. Sudaba frío.

-"tú debes saberlo…"- debía pensar en algo rápido, pero el chico continuó. –"ella está con… ese chico pelinegro… Seiya, verdad?"

Los ojos de Michiru pasaron de la incredulidad al alivio. Botó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones hace un buen rato. Negó con la cabeza dando una risa un poco nerviosa.

-"no… ellos son amigos de la infancia. Debo irme, y para la próxima si tienes alguna duda pregúntale a ella"- su tono ya no era duro, sino más bien relajado.

-"gracias"- asintió. –"y Michiru, suerte en tu audición, si tocas a si de seguro te irá bien"

La chica sólo asintió, su relajo era tal que olvidó los sentimientos negativos hacia la persona que le deseaba suerte. Volteó para irse riendo de alivio. No pasaron más de dos minutos para recordar su situación con el muchacho y la rubia, volvió su semblante de preocupación.

.

Era ya el día. Esperaba en el vestíbulo del teatro, aquel imponente recinto en el que se definiría su futuro artístico. Allí estaba acompañada de su novia y todos sus amigos, quienes querían apoyar y presenciar aquel momento de, para ellos, seguro triunfo. Sus padres llegarían un poco más tarde dado sus compromisos laborales impostergables.

Y ahí estaba ella, estática e ida, con la mente fija en su violín, a la espera de ser llamada. Ahí estaba perdiendo la confianza a cada minuto que pasaba, arrepintiéndose de cada minuto que no pudo ensayar más por su falta de concentración. Comenzó a dudar. Haruka lo notó y se acercó a ella.

-"Michiru calma, todo saldrá increíble, sabes que eres buena en esto"- trató de calmarle tomándole el rostro.

La chica asintió con expresión de aun angustia intentando asimilar las palabras de calma. Vio el rostro sonriente de Haruka quien intentaba trasmitirle tranquilidad. A rubia acarició su rostro y volvió a asentir con la cabeza. La rubia sonrió entonces.

-"bien… estaremos con el resto en las butacas apoyándote. Nos vemos luego de tu audición sirena"- le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla por estar en un lugar público, y volteó a los chicos. –"… hey chicos, ya va…"

No pudo completar lo que iba a decir, pues la mano de su novia le tomó su brazo. Haruka volteó para ver el rostro de angustia de ella.

-"Haruka no… no puedo"- dijo a sorpresa de la rubia. –"estoy muy nerviosa, no podré hacerlo… y ustedes estarán ahí…"

La rubia le tomó suavemente de los hombros para hacerle mirar directamente.

-"te sentirías menos nerviosa si te esperamos afuera?"

-"pe pero… ya están todos por entrar"- reparó insegura. La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-"aquí lo único importante es que estés cómoda y que des lo mejor de ti allá adentro. No podría perdonarme jamás si te distraes de alguna manera por mi culpa. Sé que todo saldrá genial"

La chica sonrió entonces y asintió, esta vez con real convencimiento. Tomó aire profundamente, llenándose de convencimiento y luego lo dejó salir.

-"gracias"

-"te esperaremos acá en el vestíbulo, ahora entra allí y deslúmbralos"

La rubia puso el pulgar en los labios de la chica, y con una disimulada mueca de su boca intentó reemplazar y transmitir el beso en los labios como realmente quisiera darle, pero nuevamente, por estar en público debieron reprimir. Entonces Haruka volteó y se acercó a los chicos para explicarles brevemente el deseo de Michru, quienes sin ningún problema comprendieron.

Michiru antes de entrar volteó hacia los chicos, quienes le saludaron y con el pulgar arriba le deseaban suerte. La chica sonrió, una mujer se acercó a ella para informarle que era su turno. Tomó aire, asintió e ingresó al auditorio. Sus pasos eternos hacían eco en el recinto, camino hacia el escenario. Subió los escalones, saludó con una reverencia al mesón donde se encontraban las cinco personas que deliberarían su audición. Tres hombres y dos mujeres, todos de semblante serio, pero no le intimidaban. Uno de ellos levantó la mirada, se sacó los lentes y tomó aire.

-"bien chica, cuál es tu nombre"

-"Michiru Kaioh"- respondió con educación.

-"bien Michiru, sorpréndenos. Comienza"

La chica asintió y tomó posición, acomodó su violín bajo su mentón y hombro y cerró los ojos, comenzó a tocar la pieza escogida, Liebesleid de Fritz Kreisler. Apenas escuchó sus propias notas tocar se relajó y todo nerviosismo quedó olvidado. Se dejó llevar como era de costumbre, dejando que sus manos se movieran solas, como si la memoria de las notas practicadas fluyera de forma natural, sin caer en lo mecánico. Los jueces notaron eso, uno de ellos asintió inconscientemente, otro sonrió levemente, todos sin intentar ser demasiado demostrativos en sus gestos de aprobación. Por otro lado, el resto de los presentes estaban maravillados con la interpretación, sin disimular su agrado.

Michiru miró de soslayo al auditorio, las notas que tocaba le permitían abrir los ojos para apreciar breve y discretamente a su alrededor, ya estaba llegando al final. Pudo notar las miradas de los jueces, todo parecía ir bien, siguió con la mirada hacia su audiencia. Sus dedos de la mano izquierda se deslizaban por las cuerdas mientras la mano derecha deslizaba el arco, mientras su mirada se deslizaba por el público. Su mirada se detuvo abruptamente en alguien en particular de la audiencia, su presencia le reconoció inmediatamente, Aurik.

Su cuerpo se tensó ante la sorpresa y dio un leve sobresalto involuntario, su mano derecha deslizó más de la cuenta el arco sobre las cuerdas. La equivocación fue evidente, pudo notar que hasta lo fue para el extranjero, a quien miraba. Su concentración se esfumó por un breve segundo, mucho tiempo para el oído juzgador. Trató de retomar las notas y disimular lo más que podía aquella equivocación, trató de controlar el temblor de sus manos. Notó cómo los jueces tomaban nota o perdían la magia de la atención puesta hace tan solo cinco segundos. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero quedaba muy poco, debía ser fuerte y acabar con entereza aquella pieza, pero ella ya lo sabía, la interpretación había perdido ese toque.

.

-"demonios, yo quería ver tocar a Michiru"

-"vamos enano, aquí no importa lo que tú quieres. Ella va a estar más cómoda sola, es por el bien de su interpretación"- aclaró Haruka.

-"lo sé… pero es que toca como un ángel"- suspiró Yaten sonriendo, mirando hacia cualquier parte.

-"como creen que irá?"- preguntó Rei.

-"que pregunta es esa, por supuesto que bien. En este momento debe tener a los jueces boquiabiertos"- dijo Haruka.

-"es cierto, Michiru es y será una gran violinista"- complementó el pelinegro.

-"entonces, hay que pensar en la celebración, no?"- comentó Serena.

-"bien pensado bombón, cuando Michiru salga iremos todos a un fino restaurant a cenar, yo invito!"- propuso entusiasmada Haruka.

-"ulala, Haruka invitará a todo?"- preguntó suspicaz Mina.

-"pues claro, después de todo es mi novia la gran violinista"- respondió con orgullo.

Continuaban hablando de los planes para un rato cuando sintieron la puerta del auditorio abrirse. Todos voltearon entusiasmados hacia las puertas que dejaban salir a Michiru, su temple serio generó expectación. Sólo Haruka notó algo extraño en su expresión, borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa para acercarse a ella. El resto se miró entre sí por la reacción de la rubia, no podía ser bueno.

-"como te fue?"- preguntó por primera vez preocupada la rubia, perdió toda confianza previa.

La chica solo le dio una sonrisa ladina resignada y algo triste, ladeando la cabeza. El resto notó el gesto y cómo Haruka no saltaba de emoción, por lo que pudieron deducir que el resultado no era positivo.

-"creo que fallé"- dijo con voz suave y queda.

-"vamos, tal vez lo dices de pesimista"- trató de alentar, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

-"tuve un error que acá no pasará de largo"- desvió la vista al resto. –"vamos con los chicos, ellos también esperan saber cómo me fue"- dijo intentando disimular de mala forma su tristeza.

Haruka vio a la chica acercarse al resto para conversarles. ¿Un error? Sabía que la chica estaba nerviosa, pero enserio creyó que se había calmado con sus palabras y el que nadie más entrara, le parecía muy extraño que alguien como Michiru cometiese un error. Como fuese, no preguntaría más, sólo debía enfocarse en su novia. No podía imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, ella realmente deseaba esto. Se acercó al resto.

-"Hija, sentimos la demora"

Todos vieron a los padres de la chica llegar. Soujirou traía un par de flores en sus manos, mientras que su esposa se veía apresurada.

-"corrí a toda velocidad en el carro pero aquí estamos"- replicó sonriente el padre, pero al ver las caras ambos dejaron de sonreír. –"que sucedió?"- preguntó cautelosos.

Haruka desde atrás les hacía un gesto a los padres dándoles la idea de lo que sucedía. Ambos dejaron de verle comprendiendo, para concentrarse en su hija, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-"linda, tranquila… ya habrán otras audiciones"- le abrazó su madre.

-"lo sé"- sólo dijo.

El ambiente se volvió un tanto desalentador, nadie decía nada, sólo un par de murmullos de sus sorprendidos amigos, nadie se esperó este resultado.

-"bueno… pero que les parece si vamos todos a comer algo?"- propuso Soujirou para dar algo de ánimo.

-"yo… de veras lo siento pero creo que sólo quiero llegar a mi casa, darme una ducha y dormir, no pude dormir bien ayer"

-"es cierto, será mejor que descanses Michiru"- apoyó su mano en el hombro Seiya, siendo apoyado por el resto.

-"gracias por acompañarme hoy chicos"- sonrió lo mejor que pudo en agradecimiento a sus amigos.

Todos se despidieron, al igual que sus padres. Haruka le habló en voz baja para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-"quieres que te acompañe?"

-"no, tranquila. Estaré bien, sólo quiero descansar. Gracias"- le sonrió levemente a su novia, una sonrisa que inquietó a la rubia, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Todos vieron a la chica retirarse con sus padres, estaban atónitos con lo acontecido, además de melancólicos.

-"no puedo creerlo, enserio pensé que todo iría bien"- se lamentó Lita.

-"yo igual, no tenía dudas"- respondió Amy.

Comentaban mientras la rubia se mantenía pensativa sólo escuchándoles. Entonces captó su atención Seiya, quien miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia un punto específico. Notaba que entreabría la boca, como si quisiera decir algo. Haruka volteó hacia donde su amigo miraba, encontrándose con Aurik saliendo del auditorio, cruzando el vestíbulo hacia la salida.

.

-"porque demonios fuiste para allá?!"- exclamó furiosa la rubia. El muchacho esquivó el cenicero lanzado.

-"quería ver la presentación de Michiru, es todo"- respondió defendiéndose.

-"no es tu asunto!"

-"era de libre acceso"- se defendió una vez más.

-"no era de tu incumbencia!"- reclamó nuevamente.

-"quería saber cómo le iba. Ella tiene un talento que de veras me cautivó, por lo que quería ver su interpretación. Los vi a todos en el vestíbulo, no pensé que fuese mala idea entrar también"

-"Michiru estaba nerviosa, no quería a nadie allí, es por eso que ninguno entró"- reclamó más calmada. –"menos a ti"- murmuró para sí.

-"enserio lo siento, no lo sabía. No lo imaginé"

-"por supuesto no lo imaginaste, pues eres un idiota"- se cruzó de brazos y luego botó el aire. –"Michiru deseaba mucho este puesto"- hubo un leve silencio.

-"yo conozco un par de personas. Tal vez podría hablarles y…"- fue interrumpido.

-"no, ni se te ocurra llamar a ningún contacto. Michiru quería lograr esto por sus medios, si se entera de que interviniste no me lo perdonaría nunca"

-"podríamos ser discretos, no tiene porqué enterarse"- intentó convencer.

-"no… si ella no lo quiere así respetaré su decisión… gracias de todos modos"- miró al muchacho de soslayo y con algo de recelo. Hubo un leve silencio –"porqué te interesa esto de todos modos?"

-"Michiru realmente es muy buena, creo que merece ser considerada en la sinfónica. Además ella es tu mejor amiga, no? parece ser importante para ti"

La rubia no se esperó tal respuesta, más bien preguntó por la desconfianza. Sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas, no sabía porque.

-"me preocupo por ti y por lo que es importante para ti, soy tu prometido después de todo"- entonces la rubia frunció el ceño molesta.

-"argg… pero que desagrado que me lo recuerdes siquiera. Hazte a la idea que eso no pasará alemán"

Sin decir más, Haruka se retiró de la habitación del muchacho de un portazo. Aurik sólo alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza con una breve sonrisa ladina, para retomar su atención en el trabajo en su notebook.

.

-"como está Michiru?"- bombardeó el pelinegro con una inmediata pregunta.

-"ella dice que bien, pero sé que no… se ve decaída"- respondió la rubia.

-"cuando darán el resultado de la audición"- preguntó Taiki.

-"no lo sé, creo que en una semana. Pero Michiru me dice que sabe que será rechazada"

-"qué demonios les pasa a esos tipos! Michiru toca genial! Debería quedar!"- exclamó molesto Yaten.

-"gracias por la confianza Yaten, pero una equivocación así para el nivel de la audición no es permitida"- los cuatro voltearon hacia la puerta, notando que la chica entraba al salón.

-"Michiru"- fue casi al unísono.

-"descuiden, no me miren con esa cara, estoy bien"- dijo de manera serena. Los chicos se miraron entre sí. –"lo digo enserio. Ya habrán próximas audiciones"

Todos sonrieron levemente, menos Haruka, quien permanecía seria mirándole. Hubo un leve intercambio de palabras entre ellos y Michiru, mientras iban llegando alumnos al salón, y de a poco las chicas a la única clase que compartían todos, el electivo de música. Conversaban todos a a la espera de que llegara la maestra. Michiru parecía estar bien después de lo ocurrido en la audición, por lo que nadie insistió y de a poco bajaron el perfil al tema cambiando el rumbo de la conversación y así distraerle.

-"bien clase, tomen asiento"- ordenó la maestra para callar las conversaciones de los alumnos. –"Mihciru, cómo te fue en tu audición?"- preguntó a la chica intrigada acercándose a su puesto. Michiru sólo ladeó la cabeza y con una sonrisa educada respondió.

-"supongo que no era el momento"

-"bueno, en la vida de todo músico siempre habrán varias audiciones, así que hay que verlo con optimismo, pues tienes un futuro prometedor Michiru"

-"gracias maestra"

La clase continuó pero la atención de Haruka no era hacia la clase, sino hacia su compañera de puesto, su novia. Todo aparentaba ir bien, no lucía mal. Creyó que estaría devastada, pero era como si nada hubiese sucedido. Un "ya no importa" y está. Frunció el ceño.

El timbre de término de clases sonó.

-"bien chicos, recuerden practicar las notas y nos vemos en la próxima clase para ensayarlas"- dijo la maestra mientras todos los alumnos se levantaban de su pupitre. –"Michiru, podrías quedarte unos minutos?"

La chica asintió y miró a su novia para decirle algo, pero ésta se adelantó.

-"te espero a la salida?"- preguntó la rubia, la chica asintió sonriendo.

-"gracias"

Todos los alumnos salieron, incluyéndole junto a sus amigos. Se despidió de los chicos y se quedó esperando a que Michiru saliera. Esperó minutos, dándole vuelta a todo, caminando de un lado a otro. Se mantuvo atenta al salón de música, esperó hasta que vio salir a la maestra. Caminó hacia este y entró, encontrándose con la chica acomodando su violín en el estuche.

-"a mí no me engañas"- dijo con firmeza y de pronto, llamando la atención de la chica, que le respondió con una mirada confundida, pero retomó su postura tranquila comprendiendo a qué se refería.

-"descuida Haruka, no tienes de que preocuparte. Esto no es el fin del mundo ni nada, habrán…"- fue interrumpida.

-"puedes andar con una sonrisa educada y diciendo que habrán próximas audiciones, que todo está bien… pero a mí no me engañas"

Hubo un leve silencio. Haruka salió del umbral de la puerta y se acercó a ella.

-"no tienes que ser educada conmigo, puedes sacarte esa mascara de entereza y optimismo y mostrarme la expresión que tiene realmente tus sentimientos"

Entonces la expresión de Michiru fue cambiando paulatinamente, quebrándose la coraza de a poco, hasta dejar ver las lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos. Haruka le abrazó, la chica se contuvo en ella abrazándole también.

-"sé que habrán próximas audiciones, pero fracasé… no puedo sacarme esta sensación de vacío. Sé que es normal que falle, que a cualquiera le podía pasar. Por más que trato de decirme que habrán próximas audiciones no logra sacarme esa sensación de vacío"- dijo entre lágrimas.

-"no tiene nada de malo en pensar así Michiru, está bien que sientas que has fracasado, es normal. Lo importantes es que una vez que lo sientas lo saques de tu sistema para así poder ver hacia adelante en las nuevas oportunidades"- tomó su rostro y limpió una lagrima. –"lo que no está bien es pretender que todo está bien e inventar optimismo, no cuando aún no asimilas lo que pasó. No evadas sentimientos Michiru"

Michiru continuó derramando un par de lágrimas más mientras tenía abrazada a la rubia. A los minutos se tranquilizó, quedando ambas abrazadas en silencio, pero de manera serena. La rubia acariciaba sus cabellos mientras la chica sentía calma.

-"jaja… oye, no te irás a quedar dormida, eh?"- bromeó la rubia.

-"podría hacerlo de proponérmelo"- sonrió separándose. Se quedó mirándole fijamente.

-"que?"- preguntó al sentirse muy observada.

-"eres muy sabia cuando te lo propones"- le dijo sonriendo.

-"bah… es que tú me inspiras Michiru, eres como mi musa de sabiduría"- dibujo círculos con su índice en el rostro de la chica. Esta solo rió. –"puedo confesarte algo?"

-"que cosa?"- preguntó intrigada.

-"tal vez suene terrible lo que te voy a decir, pero te veías adorable mientras llorabas. Me sentí un poco pervertida pero te quería comer a besos"

La chica sólo se sonrojó notoriamente y le golpeó en el hombro, haciéndole reír contagiosamente a Haruka.

-"Haruka!"

-"jajaja que? te dije que era una confesión… pero ahora no lloras, así que no tiene nada de malo y aprovechado comerte a besos"

-"mmm… tu lógica parece agradarme"- siguió el juego cruzando sus manos tras el cuello.

La rubia le tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a besarse. La rubia interrumpió el beso para darle un par de rápidos y cortos besos en la mejilla y nariz, haciéndole reír a la chica, para luego retomar el besos en sus labios, un profundo y tierno beso.

-"vaya… esto sí que nunca lo imaginé"

Se congelaron, ambas sintieron como el cuerpo de la otra se tensaba, se separaron abrupta y torpemente, sintiendo el corazón en el cuello palpitarles fuerte.

-"Aurik"- sólo dijo la rubia al corroborar que era el muchacho apoyado en el umbral de la puerta del salón de música.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí va el, creo hasta el momento, el capitulo más largo que he escrito. Lo termine ayer tarde y aprovecho un break en mi trabajo para actualizar jeje. Por el tiempo no podre lamentablemente responder a todos los review ni saludar tan personalizadamente :(_

_Saludos a Aidan Ross, amy-kun , mariale-ramirez, ikuga, SoDamnBeautiful1, ro , Viento-cortante, petiyaka, Alice boricua, Jimena19, LIQUEZ , Eliana, idalia, Mari Kaioh, LIGlez B, MJ, Peque de Himura, Paola di Roccanera y para todos los lectores anónimos jeje._

_Nos leemos!_


	33. Traición se paga con tración

33. Traición se paga con traición

.

-"y que haremos ahora?"- preguntó la rubia con la mano en su mentón, pensativa. –"que crees que quiera?

-"francamente… no lo sé"- respondió la chica sin poder calmar a su novia.

Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Michiru. Esta se encontraba sentada mientras la rubia no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, pensando en lo ocurrido hacia solo unas horas.

.

_**Dos horas atrás**_

-"Aurik"- pronunció la rubia al verle en el umbral.

Fue un largo minuto de silencio para los presentes, en especial las chicas. El muchacho permanecía viéndoles, primero a una, luego a la otra, como si pensara y repensara las cosas.

-"ahora entiendo…"- rompió por fin el silencio. –"todo encaja"

El muchacho camino tranquilo para acercarse dos pasos a ellas, y luego sentarse en una de las mesas.

-"Entonces no me equivocaba, después de todo si había alguien… solo que no era Seiya"

La atención del rubio iba a Michiru, quien le veía de manera fija y seria, mientras Haruka miraba a ambos sin entender a que se referían, pero se sobresaltó al ver que Michiru asentía con la cabeza, sin abandonar la expresión. ¿Ahora cómo buscaría una explicación para el chico si Michiru ya no había desmentido nada? Al segundo su cabeza le recordó que era tonto intentar negar lo evidente.

-"y ahora entiendo por qué siempre me miras de esa manera tan hostil"- la chica volvió a asentir con la misma mirada con la cual había sido descrita.

-"Em…Aurik…"- decidió intervenir la rubia para evitar que las miradas continuaran. –"Ahora lo sabes, Michiru y yo estamos juntas, aunque te cueste entenderlo, bien?"- reafirmó.

-"No esperarás que esté sorprendido, vengo de Alemania, saben? Hasta yo experimenté un par de cosas a su momento…"

-"esto no es ni experimento ni nada alemán, lo que tenemos es serio y estamos enamoradas"

-"Entiendo… cuanto tiempo llevan juntas"- la rubia iba a responder pero fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-"eso no es de tu incumbencia"- soltó la chica, con un tono firme.

-"Con todo respeto Michiru, acabo de enterarme que tienes una relación con mi prometida, por lo que creo que me gustaría saber"- respondió sereno.

-"con Michiru llevamos seis meses juntas"- respondió la rubia intentando nuevamente que la chica no le aniquilara con su mirada.

-"oh… entonces no llevan tanto"

-"hey hey! Un momento! No te atrevas a mirar en menos lo que tenemos, esto es de verdad, entiendes?"- se alteró ahora Haruka negando con la cabeza mientras daba unos pasos hacia él.

-"oh no, disculpa si sonó así. No me malinterpretes, sólo pensaba en voz alta"- se excusó.

-"y que hacías aquí?"- Haruka no sabía si preguntaba eso para distraer o darse tiempo a ella misma en pensar qué hacer.

-"venía a ver a Michiru la verdad"- llevó la atención a la nombrada. –"quería disculparme si tuve algo que ver con el impase en la audición. Si fue así jamás fue mi intención, enserio. Y quería que supieras que cualquier cosa que pueda hacer yo…"

-"agradezco tus palabras y preocupación, pero no necesito ninguna ayuda. Sucedió y ya, no tienes responsabilidad"

A pesar de ser palabras conciliadoras, su eterna mirada hostil y firme, ponían nervioso a cualquiera. Aun así el muchacho permanecía sereno.

-"bien, si es así me retiro"- el muchacho volteó, alterando a la rubia.

-"Oye…"- iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el extranjero.

-"supongo que tu padre no lo sabe, no es así?"

-"no, y espero que así se mantenga"

El chico miro con seriedad a ambas, creando una atmosfera de suspenso que ponía a ambas nerviosas.

-"pueden estar tranquilas, mantendré silencio si así lo quieren"

-"y cómo podemos confiar en eso?"- preguntó escéptica la rubia.

-"confiando en mi palabra"- respondió firme.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo. El chico se disponía a retomar marcha pero una voz lo devolvió a la escena.

-"que significa eso?"- preguntó ahora Michiru. –"ahora que sabes la verdad romperás el compromiso?"

-"no me malentiendan… el saber la verdad me acerca a ustedes, conocerte más Haruka… pero no cambia en nada más"- por fin retomó su camino.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-"no entiendo… mantendrá nuestro secreto, pero no cancela el compromiso? Esto es muy raro"- comentó la chica.

-"él es algo raro… no crees?"- respondió la rubia, dejando de caminar. La chica asintió.

-"crees que debamos confiar en su palabra?"

-"Aurik es un hombre de negocios, de estrategias. Debe estar esperando el momento indicado para darnos a conocer el precio de su silencio, nada es gratis"

-"pero no podemos quedarnos a esperar a que él se pronuncie"

-"es un buen momento para tu plan b"

-"yo… no tengo un plan b"- la cara de la rubia se descompuso, entonces la chica se encogió de hombros. –"que? dije que debíamos pensar en un plan b, no que tuviese uno"

-"bien, bien… debemos pensar con claridad, qué opciones tenemos"- la rubia volvió a su postura pensativa, tomando su mentón.

-"una cosa es segura, él no desistirá del compromiso… por lo que si una parte no aflojará debemos buscar probar en hacer desistir a la otra persona en la que cae la decisión… tu padre"

-"Tatsui?"

-"si… debemos enfocarnos en él, buscar la forma de convencerlo. Si tan solo le dijéramos…"- fue interrumpida.

-"Michiru no… deja esa idea de lado, no le diremos. Enserio eso será peor, lo conozco. Enloquecerá y me enviará a cosechar tomates a la Toscana"

-"exageras"- entrecerró sus ojos.

-"bien, un poco. Pero enserio créeme, nada bueno resultará de eso. Si se entera las cosas empeorarán para nosotras…" – se acercó a ella tomándole las manos. –"hemos conseguido de a poco tener una relación lo más abierta posible, si él se entera todo se irá al carajo, tendré seguridad vigilándome las 24 horas para que no me acerque a ti, incluso te tendría vigilada a ti… eso suponiendo que no me envíe lejos a terminar mis estudios"

La cara de angustia de la chica hizo que Haruka se arrepintiese de ponerla en aquel escenario. Acarició su mejilla y despeinó su cabello para distraerla.

-"pero vamos, pero no nos pongamos negativas y pensemos… debemos encontrar una forma de disuadirlo de manera más indirecta"- ambas volvieron a su postura pensativa.

-"cómo hacerle cambiar de opinión… hacerle creer que el matrimonio no es necesario…"- analizaba en voz alta la chica haciendo que a la rubia se le cruzara una idea.

-"yo tengo una leve idea de cómo partir…"- captó la atención de su novia. –"… pero créeme, no me agradará"

.

Unas zapatillas de lona modelo 'converse' color rojo marcaban un ritmo decidido y firme al caminar, cruzando los pasillos de la escuela mugen. A su paso, los estudiantes alrededor prestaban atención a quien caminaba, murmurando sorprendidos. Sabía que hablaban de ella, más no dejó de caminar.

-"Haruka Tenoh?"- se escuchaba entre los murmullos. –"ella está con…"- la rubia no dejó de caminar.

-"vaya… se ve… guapa"- dijo un muchacho al verle pasar, sonrojándose levemente, mientras su amiga asentía con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar.

La rubia estaba tensa, si bien le gustaban las miradas sobre ella, esta no era uno de esos momentos. Cruzó con el mismo paso firme por la zona de los casilleros. Un chico se acercó a otro, uno rubio quien guardaba sus libros.

-"hey, ya viste a Haruka Tenoh?"- preguntó al rubio.

Chris sacó la cabeza de su casillero al escuchar aquel nombre, y dirigió su atención al pasillo, donde vio pasar a la recién nombrada.

-"Tenoh? Pero que demo… me pregunto a que se deberá el cambio"- dijo para sí soltando una leve risita, para volver a su casillero.

Haruka se encaminó hacia el jardín de atrás para encontrarse con los chicos. Fue cuando notó que había gente que le seguía, entonces volteó para dedicarles una mirada desafiante y hostil, haciendo que todos se asustasen, alejándose y fingiendo hacer otra cosa. Una vez todo bajo control llegó donde estaban sus tres amigos, todos al igual que ella portaban el uniforme de la escuela.

La rubia sonrió al verlos, cada uno acomodando el uniforme a su propio estilo, así como ella, que si bien decidió por fin usar el uniforme femenino de la escuela, mantenía sus zapatillas regalonas, su corbata sin apretar, muñequeras y falda medianamente corta, bordeando el escándalo, con ese aire de rudeza que le gustaba cuidadosamente mantener.

-"se puede saber porque nosotros también debemos traer el uniforme de la escuela?"- preguntó molesto Yaten.

-"pues porque debo mostrarme seria y comenzar a usarlo… y si yo debo usarlo todos lo usaremos"- sentenció arbitrariamente, y ninguno pareció contra argumentar.

-"jajaja, no sé si en la forma que llevas puesto el uniforme te haga lucir seria… pasaste de ser una aparente chica rebelde busca problemas a una escolar rebelde busca problemas"- todos rieron ante el comentario de Taiki.

-"jajaja cierto… no te sacaste siquiera un arete de los miles que tienes en la oreja"- también rió el pelinegro.

-"y que hay de ti, tienes una polera de "the doors" y la camisa desabrochada… y ni hablar de tu corbata sin anudar"- apuntó al pecho del pelinegro, este sólo se encogió de hombros.

-"que? yo no tengo porque lucir serio, confórmate con que te apoye usando el uniforme"

-"te esmeraste en mantener tu esencia, eh?"- comentó Taiki una vez más.

-"pues claro, no creíste que me añoñaría o algo así? No puedo perder mi personalidad tampoco"

-"sabían que Yaten estuvo cerca de tres horas arreglando su uniforme para 'personalizarlo'"-volvió a comentar el más alto, divertido.

Entonces observaron de pies a cabeza al más bajo, notaron el cuidado look, los parches en su vestón, remaches y chapas. El pelinegro y la rubia se miraron de soslayo y sonrieron maliciosamente.

-"que?"- preguntó de mala gana el chico al ver que era observado.

-"estás seguro de que no eres gay Yaten… eso explicaría tu gusto por el diseño y tu odio hacia las mujeres"- dijo la rubia, el resto rió, mientras el chico le sonrió de la misma manera maliciosa.

-"lo siento querida, pero me temo que el puesto de la minoría sexual del grupo ya es tuyo"

-"uhhh"- el más alto y el pelinegro molestaron al escuchar la contraparte de este ya usual duelo que sus amigos iniciaban.

-"hola chicos"- fueron interrumpidos por el saludo de Serena.

-"hola!"- se escuchó al unísono.

Los cuatro voltearon para saludar con la mano amigablemente a las chicas, quienes al verlos abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

-"vinieron con uniforme"- Serena hizo la observación obvia.

-"se ven geniales!"- exclamó Mina.

-"si chicos, les queda genial"- comentó Rei.

-"y Lita y Michiru"- preguntó el más alto al notar su ausencia.

-"fueron a comprar algo para beber y volvían"- respondió Amy.

-"bien, quiero que me vea y dé su opinión!"- dijo con entusiasmo Haruka. –"por supuesto que será positiva"

-"debo decirlo Haruka, te queda muy bien el uniforme"

-"si Haruka, comparto con Rei"

-"gracias cabeza de bombón… crees que Michiru piense igual?"

-"y de cuando tan insegura, Haruka?"- preguntó divertido el pelinegro.

-"desde que me importa lo que mi novia piense"- respondió sacándole la lengua de manera infantil.

-"Aww"- se escuchó entre las chicas.

-"eso es muy tierno Haruka"- dijo Mina suspirando.

-"iak… eso es repugnante"- gruñó el más bajo.

-"claro, que sabes tú de ternura"- bufó Mina, intercambiando miradas hostiles con el chico.

-"hola chicos, compramos unos choco…"- Michiru interrumpió su saludo al ver a su novia, pues siquiera había notado al resto.

-"chicos! A qué se debe el cambio?"- preguntó Lita, mientras Michiru no dejaba de mirar a Haruka.

La rubia al ver llegar a su novia con su amiga, se le iluminó el rostro y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-"y? qué opinas? Como me veo?"- preguntó ansiosa.

La chica tenía levemente abierta la boca, pero no salían palabras. Comenzaba a sonrojarse al ver a su novia vestida con el uniforme, no se imaginó que le quedaría tan bien, se sonrojó más. Agachó levemente la cabeza y desvió la mirada, sonriendo tímidamente.

-"te ves muy linda"- apenas pronunció. La rubia borró inmediatamente la sonrisa al ver su gesto y se sonrojó.

-"Awww"- se volvió a escuchar al unísono femenino.

-"uuuuhhhiiiii"- contrastó la burla unísona masculina. El rostro de la rubia se tornó enojada y volteó bruscamente a ellos.

-"y ustedes que se meten idiotas!"- les reclamó. El timbre sonó.

Entre risas todos caminaron al salón que por la única clase que compartían todos, música. Mientras se iban Yaten se acercó a Mina.

-"Hey… No has comentado nada acerca de cómo luzco con el uniforme"- preguntó en voz baja el chico, altaneramente.

Mina le miró molesta de pies a cabeza, y frunciendo el ceño volteó, dándole la espalda.

-"luces de veras genial"- admitió de mala gana, aun con el ceño fruncido pero con un leve sonrojo, para luego irse hacia el salón. El chico sonrió ladinamente.

-"aun lo tengo"- comentó a si mismo arrogante, para luego seguir al resto.

Una vez en el salón la maestra saludó, no sin antes hacer comentarios acerca del "honor" de tener a los cuatro al fin con uniforme. Retomó la lección anterior y le entregó a cada uno una hoja con la partitura correspondiente a cada instrumento ya designado. Michiru recibió su hoja y se quedó observándole pensativa, leyendo y releyendo las notas que le tocaban. Estaba tensa.

Haruka estaba dada vuelta hacia el pupitre de atrás, conversando con Seiya acerca de las notas que les tocaba cuando notó a Michiru acercarse a la profesora para hablarle. Ambos prestaron atención a las acciones de la chica, a la maestra asentir y hablarle algo, y a Michiru salir del salón. Seiya miró extrañado, preguntándose qué sucedería, luego miró a su amiga, quien mantenía la vista fija en la puerta, su ceño estaba fruncido.

-"crees que tenga que ver con lo de la audición?"- preguntó la rubia de pronto con tono preocupado, ahora mirándole.

-"no lo sé… yo creo que sí, ha sido muy reciente y ella no pareció mostrarse afectada, eso no es normal"

Haruka se quedó pensativa, tomó su celular y le escribió un mensaje a la chica.

_-"que sucede? Porque saliste de la clase?"-_ la rubia no dejó de ver la pantalla hasta que recibió respuesta.

_-"no es nada… es sólo que no me sentía muy bien, así que le pedí a la maestra poder ir a enfermería"_

_-"cómo?! Voy para allá"_

_-"no, tranquila, estaré bien. Estoy un poco fatigada, es todo; no dormí muy bien anoche, así que no es nada que una siesta no pueda remediar. Quédate en la clase y me cuentas cómo salió la canción, vale?"_

La rubia apretó los labios en señal de desaprobación. Luego suspiró.

_-"bien… cualquier cosa me avisas por favor"_

Apenas envió el mensaje la maestra dio inicio a la clase, obligándole a dejar su celular a un lado y acercarse al piano para comenzar a tocar en conjunto.

Una vez que la clase terminó se dirigió a enfermería. Cuando entró se encontró a Setsuna en su escritorio leyendo un libro. La mujer al notar que habían abierto la puerta, dejó de prestar atención a sus apuntes y miró a la recién llegada. Acercó su dedo índice a su boca, en gesto de silencio, pero dejó de hacerlo mirando sorprendida a Haruka.

-"vaya... creí que jamás te vería de uniforme"- bromeó en murmullo.

-"está Michiru?"- preguntó con el mismo tono. La mujer le indicó a su espalda, donde estaba la cortina cerrada.

-"está durmiendo una siesta, si quieres pasa a acompañarle. Yo mientras iré a la cafetería a comprar algo para seguir estudiando. Que no entré nadie más, si?"- la rubia asintió y vio a la mujer irse.

Caminó hacia la camilla y vio a la chica dormir. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello delicadamente, después de unos minutos Michiru despertó lentamente. Se extrañó de ver a su novia ahí.

-"hola"- sonrió al verle despertar. –"como estuvo la siesta?"

-"reponedora"- dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos delicadamente para incorporarse. –"como estuvo la clase?"

-"mala… faltaba el violín"- dijo mirándole de manera seria pero suave. –"segura que estás bien?"- cambió la mirada a preocupación.

-"si, descuida… sólo necesitaba dormir un poco"- ladeó la cabeza sonriéndole por la preocupación.

-"no me refiero a eso…"- hubo un breve silencio. –"esto es por lo de la audición?"- otro breve silencio.

-"puede ser"- se limitó la chica desviando la mirada. –"supongo que me está tomando algo de tiempo retomar, pero tranquila… ya verás que no es nada"- calmó a la rubia posando su mano sobre la mejilla de ella. –"y Aurik… se ha pronunciado?"- cambió de pronto el tema.

-"nada aún… esta mañana apenas cruce palabra con él, pero no parecía haberle dicho nada a mi padre, Tatsui actuaba normal"

-"tal vez debamos encararle para saber sus verdaderas intenciones"

-"yo también lo pienso, pero creo saber cómo él se maneja, debemos dejar que él presente su precio y luego negociar. Pedirle una explicación primero es una muestra de debilidad"- la chica sólo rodó los ojos. –"hey, yo no inventé las reglas!"- se defendió.

-"si, pero si sigo tu lógica terminaremos negociando el día de tu boda"- respondió bufando, alzando una ceja.

-"no hay que ser irrazonables tampoco… esperaremos una semana, si no se ha pronunciado lo encararemos nosotras"

-"pues yo no sé si resista una semana más con él rondando en nuestras vidas como si nada"- suspiró.

-"vamos Sirena, será como tope una semana… como sabes si se pronuncia antes?"

.

Era un desayuno tenso. En aquella enorme mesa sólo estaban ellos dos a la espera que Tatsui se les uniera. El muchacho comía con tranquilidad mientras que por momentos dirigía la vista a la rubia, quien de brazos cruzados le dedicaba una mirada asesina, como si esperase algo de él. Esa mirada incomodaría a cualquiera, pero él mantenía la tranquilidad.

-"no dirás nada?"- dijo por fin la rubia. El chico sonrió.

-"que se supone que diga"- el puño golpear la mesa no le inquietó.

-"llevas una semana sin decir palabra con respecto a lo que pasó… tienes alguna idea de los problemas que me ha traído con Michiru!"- perdió la calma entre dientes, para evitar que los oídos paternos escucharan por si estaba cerca.

-"no entiendo que se supone que diga"

-"que de una vez por tod…"- estaba exasperándose cuando su padre entró al comedor, callando a mitad de reclamo, acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento.

-"una semana completa usando uniforme? Eso sí es un avance"- comentó su padre sentándose a la mesa.

-"pues ya vez, soy responsable cuando me lo propongo"- respondió soberbiamente orgullosa.

-"así veo… aunque si te lo propusieses realmente irías con tu uniforme cómo corresponde, no con ese aspecto de como si no te importara"

-"pues hago las cosas pero a mi modo"- se defendió.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, una par de palabras cruzaban la mesa pero luego silencio. Tatsui miró su reloj de muñeca y dejó el tenedor en la mesa, levantándose.

-"bien, debemos irnos a una reunión Aurik, aprenderás mucho con esto. Vamos"- el chico asintió y se levantó.

Tatsui se despidió de su hija y salió del comedor, siendo seguido por el muchacho, pero la rubia se levantó rápidamente tomándole del brazo.

-"te esperamos a las 7pm"- le entregó un papel con una dirección. –"no llegues tarde, pues ya estoy de mal humor, alemán"- dijo amenazante al chico, para luego volver a sentarse a comer terminar su desayuno.

.

-"si das una vuelta más cavarás un hoyo en el suelo"- comentó la chica al ver a su novia ir de un punto a otro.

Estaban ambas en un mirador que se encontraba junto a la sexta curva de un camino cuesta arriba. El lugar presentaba una bella panorámica del mar y el atardecer, es por ello que las chicas en ocasiones iban para pasar el rato y relajarse, pero ahora esperaban la llegada del alemán para discutir acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-"que haremos si quiere contarle a mi padre?"- le preguntó deteniéndose, viendo a Michiru apoyada sobre el capot del auto.

-"de tener intenciones de contarle ya lo habría hecho"- la rubia asintió, después de todo sabía esa respuesta. –"la pregunta es hasta qué precio estamos dispuestas a pagar por su silencio"

-"el que sea necesario"- respondió seria. La chica le miró con reproche, pero la llegada de un nuevo auto captó su atención, había llegado.

El muchacho descendió de su vehículo, ambas le miraban, la atmosfera era algo tensa, más aun con el ambiente teñido de ese color azulado que dejaba el sol al irse, pero aún sin anochecer. Cerró la puerta de su auto y se acercó a ellas.

-"vaya… cualquiera pensaría que por el lugar y hora donde me citaron buscan matarme"- bromeó.

-"no sería mala idea"- devolvió la broma la rubia, sólo que muy seria.

-"y bien… cual es el motivo de la cita"

-"queremos saber tus verdaderas intenciones"- disparó Michiru.

-"no lo entiendo"

-"vamos… descubres nuestra relación y sigues como si nada? Yo eso no me lo creo, que tramas?"- la rubia se sorprendió ante la agresividad de su novia.

-"yo no tramo nada"- respondió con calma. –"enserio tanto les cuesta confiar?"

-"entonces que ganas con todo esto?"- preguntó sin entender la rubia.

-"este matrimonio beneficiará tanto a la corporación Tenoh como la corporación Fritz a nivel mundial, nos convertiríamos en un conglomerado importante… no lo entiendes? Estaríamos a la cabeza. Por otro lado, como les dije yo creo en el matrimonio como un vínculo más allá de lo meramente conveniente"

-"entonces si tienes intenciones con Haruka"

-"si y no… mi interés en Haruka es generar un círculo de confianza, un vínculo, independiente de si es mi pareja o no. El que ustedes estén juntas no me molesta en absoluto, ni quita el que todos podamos tener una buena relación"

-"lo siento pero tanta buena intención no la creo, siento que tu silencio tendrá un precio tarde o temprano, así que simplemente revélalo y ponlo sobre la mesa"- declaró la rubia.

Hubo un breve silencio, el muchacho vio como ambas le miraban firmemente, pareciera que no se quedarían tranquilas con aquella explicación.

-"que todo siga como está… a la vista de todos tu y yo comprometidos, y que su relación continúe. Tu padre no sospechará nada de ustedes, mientras yo aprendo más del negocio"

-"y que pasa después… te casas con Haruka?"

-"y qué importa si es así, será una simple unión legal con fines lucrativos, ustedes pueden seguir juntas si quieren, yo por mi lado tengo mis aventuras y listo, todos nos llevamos bien y felices… el círculo de confianza"

La rubia entrecerró los ojos pensativos, mientras la chica se acercó un paso hacia el extranjero.

-"pues para mí no es tan simple. Tienes toda la situación en tus manos"

-"es cierto…"- se incorporó la rubia a la conversación. –"necesitamos garantías que equilibren esta balanza… dame un motivo para creer en tu 'círculo de confianza'"

Otro silencio, el rubio quedó pensativo, un tanto receloso a decirles lo que estaba pensando.

-"bien… la verdad es que yo también tengo mis reticencias con este matrimonio, ya que antes de ti y de mí, quien realmente estará a la cabeza será tu padre. Es por ello que como plan b pienso aprender lo más que pueda del negocio para en un futuro lograr posicionar a la corporación Fritz en la cabeza de la industria hotelera internacional"- la rubia alzó una ceja.

-"espiando a la competencia?"

-"no… solo busco aprender del mejor en el negocio, Tatsui Tenoh, ser su discípulo. Eso en caso de que las cosas no resultasen bien… la verdad si planeo casarme contigo"- sonrió, en contraste de ambas. –"como ves, te confío un secreto para equilibrar la balanza"

Hubo un breve silencio, ambas quedaron pensativas ante tal oferta. Se miraban de soslayo, como si intentaran buscar algún gesto que confirmara alguna conclusión. Finalmente Michiru habló.

-"pues no me parece que sigas el compromiso"

El chico ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-"me temo que no tienen muchas opciones"- otro silencio. –"vamos confíen en mí, enserio no tengo segundas intenciones. Ustedes sigan con lo suyo tranquilas"

A la llegada del anochecer ya todo estaba hablado, más por parte de la chica nada había sido resuelto.

Llegó a su casa con la sensación de que seguía todo igual, ¿Debían fiarse de Aurik? Parecía hablar en serio con no tener segundas intenciones. Pero luego volvía a lo que sus entrañas le decían, qué importaba si era confiable o no, ella realmente no quería volver a verle, su sola presencia le provocaba un desagrado más allá de lo controlable, le descomponía saber si quiera de él. Era una incontrolable sensación.

Se tendió en su cama boca arriba, lanzando un suspiro. Miró de reojo el violín sobre su estuche. No lo había tocado desde el día de la audición, pero eso no quería decir que no lo hubiese intentado. Desde su fracaso no podía evitar sentir un dolor al estómago cada vez que lo tomaba, una sensación vertiginosa que le hacía soltarlo y volver a dejarlo en su lugar, inmaculado.

Se levantó para intentarlo una vez más, lo tomó y acomodó en su hombro. Quería tocarlo a como dé lugar para sentir algo de la paz que antes le traía. Siempre que se sentía mal su sonido le traía quietud, y esta vez lo necesitaba.

Tomó el arco, lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, tomó profundamente aire y cerrando los ojos fue acercándolo hacia las cuerdas. Lo deslizó y empezó a sonar el instrumento, luego deslizó sus dedos izquierdos por las cuerdas, variando el sonido. Los sentía torpes, fríos, pero aun así continuó lentamente tocando. No pasó de tocar un par de notas cuando un rápido flashback pasó por su mente, la imagen de ella en la audición, varios asientos y Aurik sentado en uno de ellos observándole. El arco se deslizó rápido, el sonido se hizo desagradable y dejó de tocar abruptamente, de la misma manera abrió los ojos. Volvió a dejar el instrumento sobre la mesa y frustradamente tapó sus ojos con su mano derecha.

-"debo dejar de pensar en eso"- se lamentó manteniendo la posición, lanzando un cansado suspiro.

Volvió a mirar el violín fijamente, como si quisiera intentarlo de nuevo. Pero a los segundos su expresión se suavizó angustiada, su violín no solo le enrostraba su fracaso, sino que le llevaba a la imagen de precisamente él. Desistió de su instrumento esa noche para volver a tenderse en su cama.

.

-"hablas enserio?"- el hombre alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-"si papá. Ya te dije, quiero demostrarte que tengo futuro en esto y no necesito que tu armes el mío, quiero ir a la empresa y conocer más acerca de los negocios"- dijo la rubia luego de irrumpir en el despacho de su padre.

-"haces esto para deshacerte de tu prometido, no?"

-"querías cambios, los tendrás"- respondió. –"ahora quiero garantías… si demuestro cambios, romperás el compromiso?"

-"estas negociando conmigo?"- preguntó burlesco.

-"si"- la respuesta breve y tajante provocó un silencio.

-"bien Haruka… como siempre has sabido, todo esto lo hago por ti y tu futuro. El que este compromiso se rompa dependerá de ti. Ahora la pregunta real es si tienes lo necesario para ese cambio"

La rubia sonrió arrogante.

-"por supuesto"

Había una oportunidad y estaba en sus manos. Volteó sonriente para salir del despacho de Tatsui, pero su voz la detuvo.

-"mañana hay una reunión… si te interesa puedes ir"

¿Interesarle? Por supuesto que no le interesaba, pero debía hacerlo.

-"dalo por hecho"

-"bien, te espero después de clases, sé puntual"- el hombre dio por terminada la conversación y volvió a su labor.

Al otro día en la escuela se encontraba con Michiru en el jardín de atrás recostadas en el pasto. Haruka acostada apoyada en las piernas de la chica, mientras esta jugaba con sus cortos cabellos.

-"te das cuenta Michiru? Después de todo hay una salida"- la chica sonrió aliviada.

-"que bien, por un momento creí que todo seguiría igual"

-"naa, confía en mi Michiru, haré todo para que mi papá piense que sí tengo un futuro en sus negocios y así no tendrá que casarme con el alemán… aunque el tipo no se ve mal sujeto"

-"si piensas así tal vez deberías casarte con él"

-"jajaja celosa?"- preguntó cambiando su expresión a una más juguetona.

-"no… debería?"- miró de soslayo.

-"por supuesto que no jajaja… me encanta cuando te pones celosa"- se incorporó y abrazó.

-"yo no estoy celosa"- refirmó.

-"oye… y estas ojeras?"- pasó su pulgar por el rostro de la chica, bajo sus ojos.

-"me cuesta conciliar el sueño"- confesó.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

-"a qué hora te lograste dormir anoche?"

-"como a las cinco de la mañana"- confesó.

-"qué? Entonces no dormiste nada"- dijo preocupada. Entonces se reacomodó sentándose ella en el pasto. –"ven… acuéstate aquí y duerme, yo cuido tu sueño"- dijo dándole palmaditas a sus piernas.

La chica sonrió y se acomodó acostándose apoyada en la rubia. Haruka comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, no tardó más de dos minutos en caer en un profundo sueño.

.

Tatsui Tenoh entró a su oficina mirando su reloj, entonces cuando levantó la vista notó a su hija sentada frente a su escritorio. Le vio de pies a cabeza, estaba vestida para la ocasión, sonrió levemente, realmente lo estaba intentando.

-"bien Haruka, ven conmigo, te presentaré a los socios y miembros del gabinete"

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo, Haruka sintió las miradas sobre ella, supuso que se extrañaban de verle ahí.

-"la reunión es para discutir acerca de un nuevo proyecto, nos lo presentarán y evaluaremos si es conveniente invertir en él con el nombre de la corporación Tenoh"- comentó su padre, la rubia asintió.

Entraron a una sala con una gran mesa. Todos los miembros voltearon a verle.

-"señores les presento a mi hija y heredera, Haruka Tenoh. Ella nos acompañará para conocer un poco de la empresa y este nuevo proyecto"

Tatsui fue presentándole a cada uno de los miembros, saludándoles uno por uno. A los dos segundos del saludo olvidaba su nombre y puesto. Vio dos puestos desocupados, uno a la cabecera de la junta y otro a su lado izquierdo. Frunció el ceño al ver al lado derecho el puesto ser ocupado por Aurik, quien al verle se sorprendió.

Haruka se sentó frente a él, el chico le dedicó una mirada junto a un gesto facial de saludo sonriente. La rubia respondió disimuladamente y la presentación comenzó.

Se acomodó lo más seria que pudo y miró a la proyección, pero se reacomodaba a cada momento para no quedarse dormida. El grave error, no entender el proyecto desde un principio, pues por más que trató no logró retomar concentración. El extranjero sólo le veía de soslayo cómo se acomodaba nuevamente, pudo imaginar que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza por su postura.

Parpadeaba y apretaba los ojos para abrirlos rápidamente y sacudir la cabeza, ejercicio que le hacía despertar para buscar concentración. Logró entender un par de conceptos pero volvió a perderse. Repitió el ejercicio un par de veces, no se dio cuenta en que momento, cuando parpadeó no volvió a abrir los ojos.

Un golpe en la mesa la sobresaltó, estaba desorientada pero al medio segundo notó cómo la sala de reuniones estaba vacía. Vio a su derecha, su padre, autor del ruido con su maletín sobre la mesa despertándole, guardaba sus documentos.

-"oh… te desperté?"- dijo serio.

-"que?... demonios"

-"la reunión terminó hace unos minutos. Suerte que no roncas, pero eso no fue impedimento para que todos notaran tu… distracción"- terminó de guardar unos documentos, cerró su maletín y comenzó a caminar.

-"hey… no papá, no es lo que crees. Me quedé dormida, si lo reconozco, pero fue al final. Escuché todo"

-"ah si?"- disminuyó la velocidad mirándole de soslayo.

-"es que… estúpida presentación, fue muy larga y aburrida. El idiota tenía un tono tan monótono"- disparó con sinceridad.

-"en eso concuerdo contigo… pero bien, entonces escuchaste lo esencial?"

-"si si… claro, todo lo estrictamente necesario"- mintió con convicción.

-"bien… si es así puedes darme un balance del asunto. Quiero que me redactes un informe con los pro y contra del proyecto para hacerme a la idea de aceptarlo o no"- dijo el hombre con una leve sonrisa, en contraste a los ojos de terror de su hija.

-"pe pero creí que ahora lo decidirían"

-"dispuse posponer la decisión para mañana dado que un miembro de la mesa dormía frente a todos"- dijo mirándole serio. –"mañana por la mañana quiero ese informe sobre la mesa de mi escritorio… no te preocupes, entiendo que es tu primer informe, así que no te exigiré mucho, sólo que expongas las ideas de manera clara"- diciendo esto terminó de irse.

La rubia quedó boquiabierta viendo la espalda de su padre irse. Maldijo mentalmente y volvió a la ahora vacía sala de reunión. Se sentó en la silla y agarró sus cienes, un dolor de cabeza post siesta y estrés se avecinaba.

-"demonios, demonios, demonios… estoy arruinada"

Seguía maldiciendo y restregándose la cabeza cuando sintió cómo le dejaban una taza de café a su lado. Levantó la vista encontrándose con Aurik.

-"supongo que habría ayudado algo de cafeína antes… pero veo que ahora necesitas algo también. Con dos cucharadas de azúcar, tu empleada me dijo que lo tomas así"

La rubia agradeció de mala gana, y tomó la taza para darle un sorbo.

-"fue muy evidente que me quedé dormida?"

-"habría sido imposible no notarlo"

-"ahg, demonios. Y ahora tengo que entregarle a Tatsui ese maldito informe. Apuesto que el viejo lo hace sabiendo que no entendí ni escuche nada"- el chico entonces comenzó a reír de buena gana. –"hey! No es gracioso, no te rías!"

-"jajaja, perdón… pero si fue un tanto gracioso"

El ceño fruncido de la rubia se empezó a suavizar al verle reír así. Sonrió contagiada, nunca le había visto reír de esa manera. Notó que el muchacho intentó controlar la risa.

-"bien… de todos modos, ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Buscas deshacerte de mí aun, no?"- la rubia disimuló la sorpresa ante las palabras del chico.

-"si"- dijo con sinceridad volviendo a darle un sorbo al café.

-"bueno, así lo veo difícil"- volvió a disimular la risa que controlaba. –"no sé porque insistes tanto. Deberías tomar la solución que te propongo, es lo más sencillo y mejor para todos, nadie pierde"

Haruka evitó responder a eso, aunque sí lo pensó. Luego desvió su atención a su situación actual, no sabía cómo saldría de esa.

-"genial… y ahora no sé cómo hacer este estúpido informe"

-"tal vez deberías partir por alcanzar al chico que expuso el proyecto. Creo que podrías convencerle para que te explique brevemente, después de todo eres la hija de Tatsui Tenoh"- los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron.

-"es cierto, buena idea"- tomó al seco su café y se levantó para correr, pero se detuvo abruptamente. –"oye… y tu porque me ayudas, mi triunfo es tu fracaso"

-"porque francamente no creo lo logres. Pero cumplo con ayudarte, así de una vez por todas confías en mi"- dijo con una sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió extrañada. Cada día le caía mejor ese extraño sujeto.

-"rarito"- solo pronunció antes de salir de la sala de reunión.

.

Eran las 8:30 PM, era hora de encender las luces pues ya la luz natural no era suficiente, más la habitación de Michiru seguía en penumbras. Sólo era iluminada por la pantalla del computador, el cual mostraba un mail ya leído hace más de una hora.

La chica estaba sentada en su sillón, con la mirada perdida, aún pensativa, sin notar que ya había oscurecido. Su celular a un lado sonó, la pantalla iluminó un poco a su alrededor. Vio de reojo la pantalla, era un mensaje de Haruka.

"_Hola Sirena, no podré ir a tu casa por hoy. Después te cuento bien, pero debo quedarme hasta tarde haciendo, no sé cómo, un estúpido informe para Tatsui. Lo siento :(… Que duermas bien, Te amo!"_

Terminó de leer, respondió brevemente y volvió a su postura anterior, para dejar que corrieran las horas. La pantalla del celular nuevamente se oscureció, dejando nuevamente a la pantalla del computador como único generador de luz, la pantalla que mostraba el mail el cual le confirmaba lo que ya sabía, le informaba formalmente que agradecían su participación en la audición pero que no era lo que buscaban. Una confirmación de su fracaso, de lo que ya sabía. Aun así, la confirmación era desoladora.

.

-"agrr… no entiendo nada"- golpeó su frente en el escritorio. –"así jamás terminaré esto"- se lamentó. Había conseguido una copia de los documentos del proyecto, pero no entendía nada.

-"si te duermes una siesta entre los documentos no lograrás terminarlo"

La rubia al escuchar la voz masculina levantó la cabeza junto a un papel pegado a su frente. Producto a que frunció el ceño el papel cayó de su frente.

-"no duermo ninguna siesta"- tomó los documentos y reacomodó para leer. –"sólo pensaba en cómo proceder"

-"necesitas ayuda?"- preguntó el extranjero.

-"no necesito tu ayuda… se perfectamente cómo manejar esto"- miró fijamente los números.

-"enserio?"- hubo un silencio.

-"no… ayúdame"- dijo vencida, el chico rió levemente. –"no tengo idea qué hacer"

-"tranquila, nadie nace sabiendo, y es primera vez que lees documentos así…"- tomó una silla y la arrastró frente a ella. –"yo te enseño"

Con el transcurso de los minutos el chico le explicaba el significado de lo que le leía e indicaba cómo proceder, mientras la rubia asentía atenta. Por minutos miraba de soslayo al muchacho, parecía ser sincero en sus intenciones después de todo.

Al cabo de una hora la rubia tenía los pies sobre la mesa y se balanceaba con la silla mientras Aurik terminaba con el informe.

-"… y es por eso que los números corroboran el balance, entendiste?"- preguntó el rubio.

-"si si, lo que digas, confío en ti… ponlo en el informe"- dijo jugando con su lápiz.

-"vamos, que no te interesa ni un poco cómo quede?"

-"tu dijiste que me ayudarías"- respondió sonriente. El chico sólo rió y negó con la cabeza.

-"no le cuentes a tu padre que te ayude"- sólo dijo y retomó el tipeo.

-"oye Aurik… cuéntame algo"

-"algo como qué?"

-"no lo sé… algo de ti… prácticamente no sé nada de ti, solo que eres un alemán con la extraña idea de seguir comprometido conmigo"- el chico alzó una ceja divertido.

-"ahora quieres saber de mí?"- preguntó aludiendo a su salida al café de hace un tiempo.

-"bueno, me aburre verte trabajar, cuéntame algo… no te hagas de rogar ahora. Ahora cuéntame, así que has tenido experiencia con hombres, no? eso dijiste cuando nos descubriste. Cuéntame, tengo curiosidad"

-"jajaja… temo que la encuentres aburrida, tal vez esperas algo más jugoso"

-"vamos, pruébame… cuéntame"

-"era el amigo de un amigo en la Universidad. El alcohol y una que otra sustancia nos desinhibió"

-"oh jojo, entiendo"- rió levantando y bajando sus cejas.

-"nada de 'entiendo', nuestra curiosidad fue saciada después de un par de besos: me gustan demasiado las mujeres"

-"jajaja pero que aburrido, creí que me contarías una historia de tono más erótico"

-"no todos somos como la desenvuelta Haruka Tenoh"- molestó mientras tipiaba.

-"y tenías novia antes de venir acá? La tienes ahora?"- dijo intrigada una nueva pregunta.

-"mmm… no a las dos preguntas"

-"y hace cuanto estás solo?"

-"hace un poco más de un año diría… después de terminar con una novia importante de varios años decidí que las relaciones humanas son muy complicadas, en especial las amorosas. Quieras o no demandan algo que debes renunciar de ti mismo, porque después de todo así funcionan las cosas cuando piensas en dos"

-"pero no piensas así cuando estás enamorado… si renuncias a algunas cosas está bien si estás con quien amas, no?"

-"si, pero con el tiempo el amor no basta para mantener una relación. No es que el amor se acabe, pero otros factores empiezan a afectar para que la relación siga funcionando"

-"y… por eso terminaste con tu novia?"- preguntó la rubia un tanto cuidadosa.

-"si… terminamos la relación amando, pero eso no es suficiente para evitar la ruptura. Y es ahí que me di cuenta lo cansador que fue intentar que funcionara… y no resulto simplemente. Finalmente pude ver lo que gané y perdí, atesoro lo que gané pero quiero recuperar lo que perdí, mi mismo, solo"

-"eso suena triste… renuncias a amar a alguien?"- preguntó un tanto afligida y sorprendida.

-"es que hay diferentes tipos de amor, por eso prefiero tener una relación a base de confianza, y eso puede ser desde un confiable amigo, un hermano, primo… o una prometida por convenio. Puedo tener todo el amor que necesito de aquel circulo… el amor romántico en pareja creo que está sobrevalorado, no lo necesito para ser feliz"

-"creo que entiendo un poco a lo que te refieres con tu 'círculo de confianza'"- dijo haciendo un ademán con los dedos.

-"así es"- continuó escribiendo.

-"es extraño, lo que dices no es romántico… pero suena sonso"- molestó, el chico rió.

Las preguntas continuaron hasta altas horas de la noche, por momentos la rubia dejaba de preguntar y respondía las peguntas del chico. Luego Haruka se puso seria y le dio curiosidad por entender qué escribía el extranjero, por lo que terminó siendo participe de su propio informe.

Al cabo de la mañana siguiente el informe estaba sobre la mesa de Tatsui. El hombre se sorprendió de que estuviese terminado el informe, parecía ser un buen análisis. La rubia estaba expectante a la respuesta de su padre.

-"nada mal"

-"que… es todo?!"- preguntó molesta.

-"si… arréglate para ir a la escuela, no querrás llegar tarde"

Salió de la oficina maldiciendo.

.

Pasaban los días, todo seguía sin novedad. Progresivamente la rubia se esforzaba en mostrar interés en la empresa, pero le molestaba el hecho de que su padre no pareciese mostrar aprobación en sus actos, ninguna señal que le indicara que iba por buen camino y desistiera del compromiso. Por otro lado la relación cordial con el extranjero parecía mayor, si bien aún le trataba mal, esta vez lo hacía más por el trato que ya era costumbre más que por fastidiarlo, y el chico parecía disfrutar de aquella relación, pues se llevaban bien. Aurik le cubría sus espaldas con su padre para que ella pudiese salir con tranquilidad con Michiru, y cada vez parecía ser más cotidiano.

Pero por otro lado, la forma de ver el día a día de Michiru distaba mucho del de su novia. La situación la tenía agotada, pensaba y repensaba, se sobrecargaba de pensamientos que al final del día la dejaban exhausta. La presencia del chico la tenía mal, más aun cuando estaba tan presente. Eran demasiadas veces al día que tenía esa sensación de desagrado, no estaba acostumbrada, por lo que la tenía mal.

Ni hablar de avanzar en sus intentos de retomar el violín. La frustración era enorme, se sentía tonta y cobarde por no poder retomar, pero cada vez que lo hacía la sensación de vértigo volvía, y la imagen de la audición nuevamente pasaba por su mente, incluyéndolo, por lo que la frustración aumentaba al doble. Ya habían pasado tres semanas del fracaso de su audición pero aun así no podía dejarla atrás.

Se encontraba en la sala de música por lo mismo, la maestra le había llamado porque estaba preocupada por sus ausencias con su violín. Trató de bajarle el perfil a la situación para no preocuparle, no quería agrandar la situación. Una vez que la maestra parecía satisfecha con las explicaciones salió de la sala cargando su violín. Iba camino a su casillero para guardar el instrumento cuando se encontró con Seiya.

-"hola"

-"hola Seiya"

-"todo bien?"- preguntó un poco dudoso.

-"si… por qué?"

-"luces cansada, estas durmiendo bien?"

La chica sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-"no mucho, supongo que sufro de insomnio, no?"- bromeó.

-"y tu insomnio tiene algo que ver con tu violín"- dijo indicando el estuche estaba guardando en el casillero, la sonrisa se borró.

Hubo un breve silencio. Michiru tomó aire, cerró el casillero y volteó hacia el chico con una sonrisa.

-"puede ser, pero nada grave…"- fue interrumpida.

-"tus primeras sonrisas eran más creíbles Michiru, ahora luces agotada"

-"tal vez si lo estoy"- dijo por fin con un pesado suspiro.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, el chico le acompaño por los pasillos.

-"es por la audición?"

-"si… en parte. Detesto tanto a veces como funciona mi mente, que sobre piensa las cosas"- dijo frustrada. –"ya ha pasado tiempo, debería superarlo y ya, pero no puedo siquiera pasar de tres notas y mis manos se vuelven torpes…y…"- dejó de hablar dudosa.

-"y que?"- preguntó extrañado.

-"Seiya, tal vez no sea bueno hablar esto contigo, eres el amigo de Haruka"

-"hey! También soy tu amigo, y te veo mal así que me preocupo… Dilo, y que?"

La chica dudo unos segundos, pero continuó.

-"tocar el violín me trae recuerdos a la audición, al momento en que Aurik estaba ahí, el momento en que me equivoqué. Y ahora tengo que lidiar con Aurik todos los días y me trae recuerdos a mi fracaso, y tocar el violín me trae recuerdos a él y a mi fracaso… es un circulo constante que me tiene desgastada… todos estos sentimientos que me provocan me tiene cansada"

-"realmente suena agotador"- puso una mano en su hombro comprendiendo. –"has hablado de esto con Haruka?"

-"no… ese también es otro asunto, Haruka parece acomodarse con la situación cada día. Sé que lo intenta, pero cada método que ha intentado no resulta y…"- no terminó de decirlo, pero el chico completó.

-"estas cansada"

-"la verdad ya ni sé… no sé nada. Estoy cansada de pensar"

.

-"oye, quiero hablar contigo"- dijo la rubia alcanzando a su padre en el pasillo.

-"debe ser ahora? Tengo trabajo que hacer"- respondió viendo su reloj.

-"si, ahora"- la seriedad de su hija llamó su atención.

-"bien, que sucede"

-"como que qué sucede, llevo semanas intentando demostrarte que no necesito un prometido y tu aun no me dices nada"

-"sigues con la idea de cancelar tu compromiso? Noto que te llevas bien con Aurik, creí que ya lo habías asumido como tu prometido"

-"que? no!… ya cumple tu promesa"

-"Haruka, no me has demostrado nada aun… y creo que en el fondo lo sabes"

-"de qué hablas, me he partido el lomo intentando entender los negocios, tengo que llevar este uniforme, y tú no me dices nada!"- dijo molesta. –"me estás engañando!"

-"yo no te he engañado. Crees tú que eso es lo que realmente necesitas para demostrarme un cambio? que estas preparada para ser una Tenoh? En el fondo sabes realmente qué necesitas pero no lo has intentado verdaderamente, sólo sigues con tus débiles intentos que sabes no te llevarán a ninguna parte. Si realmente quisieras romper el compromiso ya lo habrías hecho, de una u otra forma… es por eso que creo que realmente no quieres hacerlo"

Haruka le veía en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Tatsui dio por terminada la conversación y volvió a su despacho, siendo seguido por la mirada de su hija.

.

Era madrugada pero aun no podía dormir, la conversación con Seiya le seguía dando vueltas. El chico luego de conversar de sus cosas le había dado ánimos para volver a tocar el violín, pero ella misma no tenía ánimos. Se levantó y decidió probar nuevamente. Esta vez no tomó el violín, sólo se paró frente a él, adoptó la postura como si lo tuviese y marcó las cuerdas, siguiendo su memoria, escuchando mentalmente el sonido que correspondía a cada nota. Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente la pieza, pero tomaba el instrumento y sus manos se volvían tensas. Dejó nuevamente el violín en su lugar y se sentó en la cama. Su angustia por fin se manifestó en sollozos, cubrió su rostro.

-"no debí haber ido a esa audición"

.

-"Haruka… tienes un segundo?"

-"claro amigo… déjame cerrar esto y tienes toda mi atención"- dijo con dificultad mientras procuraba que la basura de su casillero no se le viniese encima.

-"no has pensado en ordenar ese chiquero?"- preguntó divertido apuntando al casillero.

-"naa, aún queda espacio para estar colapsado realmente… y bien? Soy toda tuya, que querías decirme"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-"es acerca de Michiru, estoy un poco preocupado por ella"- inmediatamente el rostro de la rubia cambió a uno serio y preocupado.

-"Michiru? Le pasó algo?"- se impacientó.

-"no tranquila… es solo que no la veo muy bien, temo de que caiga en alguna depresión"- la rubia mantuvo silencio, y con un suspiro se sentó en una banca, secundada por el pelinegro.

-"yo también, pero es normal que se sienta mal por lo de la audición, no?"

-"Haruka no es solo eso… no hay alguna forma de acelerar el asunto con el extranjero?"

-"créeme que soy la que más quiero que eso se acabe, y estoy en eso… pronto Tatsui se convencerá de que no lo necesito, sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo"

-"y es eso precisamente, mientras más tiempo pasa, Michiru más se hunde. Es hora de hacer algo más y… no sé, hablar directamente con tu padre… no sé"

-"y qué más puedo hacer Seiya, tú también piensas que sería una opción contarle a mi viejo lo nuestro? Sabes perfectamente como es él, arriesgamos mil veces más. No hay duda de que no lo permitiría y que haría lo que sea para no dejarnos estar juntas… me extraña que me plantees si quiera la idea"

-"lo sé pero debe haber algo más que hacer"

-"yo… no lo sé, no siento que las cosas estén tan mal, Aurik se ha mostrado muy comprensivo con nosotras, no nos ha representado un problema. Él distrae a mi padre y nosotras podemos tener una relación tranquila"

-"y a que costo?... siento que sólo estás sentada a la espera de que solucionen las cosas solas, que el tiempo se encargue"

-"eso no es verdad! Me he esforzado mucho intentando mostrarme responsable para Tatsui y así convencerlo, no es justo tu reclamo!"- exclamó molesta.

-"yo enserio no te lo digo en forma de reclamo ni reproche, sólo te digo que abras más los ojos Haruka y que veas para tu lado, Michiru no está bien"

La rubia guardó silencio, su rostro suavizó la expresión de enfado de hace unos segundos y quedó pensativa luego de las palabras de su amigo.

.

Michiru se encontraba en su habitación con la que parecía ser su rutina desde hace ya tiempo, revisando sus partituras. Una a una las leía y releía, a pesar de ya saberlas de memoria. Las tocaba mentalmente, sin equivocarse, nunca lo hacía, ¿Entonces por qué temía tanto tomar el violín y tocarlas? Sabía que no fallaría. Acercó su mano al instrumento, su corazón se aceleró.

La puerta sonó.

-"Michiru?"- su voz materna le hizo detener su mano.

-"si? Pasa"

-"hola hija, Haruka está abajo"

-"ah? Y porque no sube"- preguntó extrañada.

-"se le ocurrió una estupenda idea para distraernos y entretenernos, iremos a dar una vuelta por ahí y después a cenar, tu escoges el lugar"

Michiru se extrañó de la repentina invitación, se preguntó qué planeaba Haruka. Bajó las escaleras y vio a su novia y su padre conversando riendo. Al notar su presencia la rubia le sonrió.

-"hola Sirena, lista para relajarte?"- la chica sonrió un tanto intrigada.

Y efectivamente la rubia había cumplido su objetivo, Michiru se veía despejada, sin esa cara de cansancio que traía hace unos días. Es que después de ir a un espectáculo circense de carácter artístico, la cena en aquel restaurant venía perfecta. Los cuatro reían mientras comentaban el espectáculo.

-"no… pero cuando el tipo se colgó así de la tela me aterré"- exclamó la madre.

-"vamos Ayame, los tipos son unos profesionales, no había nada que temer"

-"si señora Kaioh, yo habría podido hacerlo también, sabe?"- dijo orgullosa bebiendo de su vaso, provocando las risas de los tres.

-"debo reconocer que tienes ciertas destrezas físicas, pero de ahí a lograr hacer eso…"- comentó retando la chica.

-"Soujirou, tiene una hija muy, pero muy insolente"- ignoró dirigiéndose a su padre. –"… atreverse a dudar de mis capacidades y destrezas innatas"

-"se lo he dicho tantas veces Haruka"- siguió el juego el hombre. –"pero yo creo en ti, eh? Es más, yo creo que también podría"

-"deberían hacer una pareja de espectáculo entonces"- bromeó Ayame.

-"si… y podrían tener un traje juntos también, así como un tutu por ejemplo"- molestó la chica.

Los cuatro disfrutaban de la cena tranquilamente, riendo y recordando anécdotas. Ninguno notó que en aquel mismo restaurant, en otra mesa, se encontraba Tatsui Tenoh cenando junto a unos clientes, en compañía de Aurik.

El hombre notó a su hija al escuchar su risa y serle familiar. Ahí estaba ella, riendo junto a quien suponía era la familia de su amiga Michiru, parecían una postal familiar. Se extrañó de la aparente cercanía que tenía su hija con aquel hombre, una cercanía muy paternal, una que Haruka jamás había intentado con él.

-"esa no es Harka?"- preguntó en voz baja el extranjero, el hombre asintió.

-"estimados, me permiten un momento?"- se excusó

El hombre caminó hacia la mesa donde la familia parecía entretenerse, sin ser notado hasta estar ahí cerca,

-"buenas noches"- hizo una leve reverencia

-"papá?"- preguntó la rubia confundida. –"q que haces acá"

-"estoy en una cena de negocios, No me presentaras?"

-"oh, si claro… Papá, ellos son los padres de Michiru"- se levantó para presentarlos.

-"mucho gusto"- estrecharon manos los hombres.

-"mucho gusto"- la réplica, en conjunto a la reverencia de saludo a las damas.

Michiru se sintió algo tensa, no podía evitar pensar en que se conocían sus padres con los de su novia, sin saberlo realmente.

-"vaya, le habían comentado lo mucho que se parece a Haruka?"- comentó Ayame, el hombre sonrió educadamente.

-"varias, aunque técnicamente es ella la que se parece a mí"- las risas fueron interrumpidas por la presencia del rubio. –"ah si, déjenme presentarles a Aurik Fritz, el prometido de Haruka"

La cara tensa de ambas chicas no se hizo esperar, el muchacho lo notó, por lo que saludó con educación a la mesa, uno que otro intercambio de palabras y luego le comentó a Tatsui que los clientes le esperaban.

-"bien, con su permiso debo volver a los negocios. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija"

Los padres se despidieron al igual que el muchacho. Haruka, al entender la acción del extranjero por cortar la situación agradeció asintiendo la cabeza, él respondió de la misma manera. Michiru odió aquel cordial gesto de complicidad.

La cena continuó, sólo que la chica ya no parecía tan conectada como hace un rato, su relajo se había esfumado, la realidad de la situación presente de su relación nuevamente le era enrostrada. Adicionando a la horrible sensación que le dejaba el sólo ver el rostro del extranjero.

Se excusó para ir al tocador. Enjuagó su cara y trató de fingir que todo andaba bien, no quería arruinar la noche que evidentemente sus padres junto a Haruka habían planeado para ella. Al salir se encontró con la sorpresa de que Tatsui Tenoh también salía por la puerta del tocador masculino. Él la notó.

-"bonita familia tienes"- comentó el hombre.

-"gracias"- trató de no mostrarse intimidada, ese hombre siempre lo hacía.

-"Haruka no me comentó que saldría a cenar"

-"fue algo sin planear de hecho"

-"se ve que eres muy amiga de Haruka para compartir estos momentos"

-"si, así es"- trató de no mostrarse nerviosa, pues no sabía si estaba paranoica o sentía algo extraña la pregunta anterior. –"me he estado preguntando…"- captó la atención del hombre. –"porque la insistencia de casar a Haruka con alguien quien no conoce"- las palabras salieron casi por sí sola, sin pensar.

-"bueno, para eso está el tiempo que se dan ahora, no?"

-"si, pero Haruka no quiere este compromiso… no quiere todo padre que su hija sea feliz?"

Hubo un silencio perturbador que quebrantaría y haría retractarse a cualquiera, más Michiru permaneció firme ante su pregunta, claro, aunque estuviese temblando por dentro. El empresario le vio un tanto atónito, ningún amigo de Haruka se había atrevido a discutirle nada, y aquí estaba esta chica, prácticamente pidiendo una explicación. Decidió responderle.

-"de no ser Aurik sería otro señorita Kaioh, el compromiso con Haruka es inminente"-

-"perdón, no le entiendo"- la chica se sorprendió por la respuesta. El hombre notó la mirada de extrañeza de la chica.

-"oh… Haruka no le comentó nunca? Ella siempre ha sabido que tarde o temprano tendrá un prometido y se casará, es una promesa que le hice a su madre en su lecho de muerte, antes de fallecer. Como verá esa es una promesa que no estoy dispuesto a quebrar, fue su última voluntad y así se hará. Haruka ha crecido sabiendo esto, así que no entiendo el motivo de su sorpresa al saber su compromiso"

Michiru estaba aturdida con aquella información, no la vio venir. Guardó silencio analizando la situación, el hombre notó aquel ensimismamiento por lo que puso una mano en su hombro.

-"Tal vez Haruka no tenga tanta confianza contigo como creías, pero fue irresponsable hacerte creer que ella no sabía nada de esto"

Hubo un intercambio de miradas y el hombre se excusó de tener que volver a su comida. Michiru caminó hacia la mesa, un tanto aturdida. Si antes estaba algo ida ahora se sentía totalmente fuera del ambiente alegre de la mesa.

.

-"sucede algo Sirena? Te ves cansada"- le preguntó la rubia al finalizar las clases.

Sentía que Michiru había estado un tanto extraña aquella jornada escolar, ida y algo fría con ella. Su cara de cansancio le decía que no había dormido bien nuevamente, temía porque el asunto de la audición continuara desgastándole y las cosas resultaran en la dirección que Seiya creía, una depresión.

-"no dormiste bien de nuevo?"- la chica no respondía. –"apuesto que no dormiste pensando en el espectáculo de ayer…"- bromeó. –"en esos artistas girando por…"- pero fue interrumpida.

-"no… no dormí intentando entender porque no me contaste algo tan importante como el que sabías que serías comprometida tarde o temprano por una promesa"- respondió al fin.

La sonrisa de la rubia se borró.

-"como lo… mi padre te lo contó, verdad?"- la mirada penetrante le respondía de manera afirmativa.

-"he estado todo este tiempo pensando una y otra vez en la forma de hablar con tu padre, de convencerlo y hacerle entrar en razón para que acepte la voluntad de su hija, cuando todo era en vano por aquella promesa, y siempre lo supiste. Podrías haberme ahorrado el ridículo, ahora me hace sentido el que no quisieras que hablara con él"

Se levantó de la banca y acomodó la mochila en su hombro. La rubia se aterró y se levantó también.

-"espera…si, es cierto, siempre he sabido de aquella promesa, pero es que jamás pensé en tener que cumplirla"

-"pues no parece así. Pasan los días, las semanas y todo sigue igual, extendiendo los plazos efectivos de tus propios planes. Y lo que es peor es que pareces ir acomodándote poco a poco con la situación"

-"eso no es cierto! Enserio!"- intentó convencer apresuradamente.

-"entonces corramos el riesgo, digámosle nuestra verdad a tu padre… ahora"- dijo seria, hubo un largo silencio, la rubia pensativa.

-"no creo que sea la forma de librarnos"-concluyó por fin. La chica suspiró.

-"Haruka… yo no puedo seguir así, esta situación me tiene mal. El tener que seguir viendo a Aurik me recuerda todo, la situación que vivimos, que él es tu prometido, la audición… que fallé y sigo fallando. Lo siento, yo no puedo"

La rubia sintió un leve temblor apoderarse de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos temerosa, aterrada por dónde iba la conversación.

-"me… me dejarás?"- preguntó temerosa, luego negó con la cabeza. –"por favor Michiru, no me dejes"- le tomó una mano con ambas suyas.

La expresión vio la desesperación en los ojos de su novia. Suspiró cansada, le dolía también ver la reacción de la rubia. Tomó suavemente el rostro de Haruka y negó con la cabeza.

-"tranquila, no te estoy dejando… sólo te digo… estoy agotada, todo esto me tiene agotada y el que tú estés ahí sentada acomodándote con la situación… la cuerda se está estirando Haruka… necesito un descanso"

El tono de la chica no era de enojo ni reproche, era desgano, desgaste. Era una advertencia que estremeció a la rubia, que le evidencio en el escenario de peligro en el que estaba su relación, había llegado hasta ese punto bajo sus narices y no lo había notado realmente hasta ese momento. La expresión de Michiru le hizo temer lo peor, el que inminentemente se terminara de cansar de ella y perderla.

.

Un hombre vestido de traje negro, corbata impecable, cabellera negra corta y vello en la barbilla. Su mirada azul, perdida en los documentos que leía en su escritorio, delataba sus veintiséis años de edad. Su concentración se vio interrumpida ante la puerta de su oficina abrirse. Se sorprendió al ver quien le visitaba.

-"Señorita Haruka"- pronunció el asistente de finanzas de la corporación Tenoh, dejando inmediatamente los documentos sobre el mesón. –"que sorpresa verla, hace tiempo no venía"- sonrió.

-"Arata… necesito ayuda en un asunto"- dijo sin rodeos con seriedad.

-"claro, tiene nuevamente alguna tarea escolar que quiere que haga por usted?"

-"no, nada de eso… esta vez es un asunto más serio"

-"serio?"- los ojos del hombre brillaron.

-"prometiste ayudarme en lo que necesitara, verdad? Me prometiste fidelidad"- necesitaba asegurarse.

-"claro, su padre me dejo a su cargo para lo que necesitara… aunque usted sólo me ha necesitado para asuntos más bien… escolares"- recordó todas las veces en que la rubia le hacía hacer sus trabajos escolares más elaborados, algo realmente humillante para su doctorado en economía.

La rubia le entregó una fotografía al hombre. Este la recibió y miró con detención, para luego voltearla y leer el nombre del protagonista de la fotografía.

-"Aurik Fritz… no es este su prometido?"- la rubia asintió.

-"necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas de él. Aunque sea algo pequeño… debo encontrar algo para usar a mi favor…"- esa expresión seria y firme de la rubia le hizo recordar al dueño de la corporación. –"… y en su contra"

-"cuente con ello… por lo que me pide veo que al fin se pone seria"- sonrió el pelinegro con malicia.

-"demás está pedir discreción, esto es sólo entre tú y yo"- sólo dijo con seriedad, para luego voltear y retirarse de aquella oficina.

El pelinegro sonrió complacido.

.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse sin previo aviso, sabía perfectamente quien era, sólo su hija era tan imprudente para hacer tal acción. Alzó la vista corroborándolo, estaba allí mirándole seriamente. Removió sus lentes ópticos para prestarle atención.

-"bien… a que debo tu interrupción?"

-"sólo vengo a informarte que no me casaré con Aurik"

El hombre le miró curioso, se reacomodó dándole a entender a la rubia que tenía toda su atención. Con un ademán de su mano le invitó a continuar.

-"… no me casaré con un ladrón que ha estado engañándonos y planea robar a la corporación"

La rubia se acercó a él y le entregó una carpeta. Tatsui retomó sus lentes ópticos para leer con atención el documento entregado.

-"Aurik aceptó el compromiso sólo para tener acceso a los manejos de la corporación, estudiar el negocio, sus estrategias, encontrar sus debilidades y luego levantar una empresa paralela, la competencia a la corporación Tenoh, su propia empresa"

Hubo un breve silencio. Tatsui se sorprendió de la postura seria de su hija, de su dominio en el asunto.

-"en qué te basas para tal teoría?"- quería ver que tan lejos llegaría la rubia.

Haruka volteó un par de páginas del documento entregado a su padre, para dejarlo en la página deseada, que respaldaría su historia.

-"por supuesto el verdadero negocio es cuando no inviertes de tu dinero… revisé las cuentas de la corporación Tenoh, ha habido una última malversación de cifras que esconden la verdad, se efectuó una transferencia injustificada a una cuenta anónima. Me costó mucho llegar a esta información, pero a que no adivinas el origen de la cuenta anónima: Wuppertal, Alemania… la ciudad natal de Aurik. Ha estado robando dinero y contactos a la compañía para armar su propia empresa"

Otro silencio, uno más prolongado. Tatsui leía y releía líneas del documento. Haruka permanecía seria.

-"es una acusación muy fuerte"- advirtió por fin.

-"lo sé… pero tengo las pruebas que avalan lo que digo. Si la prensa se entera de eso será un escándalo de proporciones… nuestra competencia sabrá del engaño y nos creerán débiles. Sin mencionar lo que afectarán en las acciones por la mera especulación de un robo"

El hombre le miró con seriedad, volvió a los números y le miró nuevamente, con camuflada complacencia.

-"pareces tener todo bajo control"

-"no me casaré con un ladrón"- reafirmó. Hubo un leve silencio.

-"entiendes lo que estás haciendo con Aurik, verdad?"- dijo sacándose nuevamente los anteojos, dándole a entender que sabía perfectamente la verdad del montaje.

-"entiendo que si se rompe este compromiso de manera discreta no sucederá nada, no saldrá de entre tú y yo y esos documentos se destruirán"

Hubo un intercambio de miradas, como si ambos buscaran respuestas en la mirada del otro, como si buscaran un signo de debilidad, signo que ninguno encontraba. Silencio, otro prolongado. Luego Tatsui cambió su expresión a una que reflejaba satisfacción.

-"tienes razón, no puedes casarte con él. El compromiso se romperá de manera discreta"- dictaminó.

Haruka quiso sonreír de alivio, pero no podía mostrar aquella emoción frente a su padre, por lo que permaneció seria. Asintió con la cabeza, y volteó para irse, siendo seguida por los ojos de Tatsui.

.

-"de veras lo siento Aurik, estoy atado de manos… Haruka sí que pensó bien en cómo arrinconarnos. No puedo exponer a la corporación Tenoh a tal escándalo"- comentó una vez que le explicó lo sucedido.

-"realmente… pensó en todo"- el muchacho mantenía la vista en el documento que Tenoh le había entregado hace un momento. –"incluso abrió cuentas"- dijo sorprendido.

-"lo lamento, de veras creo que serías un buen esposo para mi hija, pero te dije que la única condición para el compromiso era lograr controlar a Haruka. Te advertí que haría algo para deshacerse de ti, si superabas eso podías tener la mano de mi hija"

-"supongo que la subestimé…"- dejó la carpeta en la mesa. –"después de tantos intentos débiles de parte de ella creí que se daría por vencida, y así podría ir de a poco ganando su confianza"

-"pues no debiste subestimar a una Tenoh"- dijo con un dejo de satisfacción.

-"no lo noto muy afectado por que no funcionara el compromiso"- dijo el muchacho alzando una ceja.

-"Fuese cual fuese el resultado me acomodaba. Si Haruka no hacía algo y continuaban su compromiso yo cumplo mi promesa y de paso se casaba contigo. Pero si Haruka lograba forzar romper el compromiso me demostraba que está a un paso de ser quien espero de ella… y no te mentiré, salió mejor de lo que pensaba… ella realmente me sorprendió"- sonrió levemente.

Hubo un breve silencio, el muchacho comprendía a lo que se refería Tatsui. Un hombre muy astuto, pensó, después de todo armó un juego en el que él no perdería jamás. Asintió con la cabeza y decidió saciar su curiosidad.

-"no le da temor en lo que pueda llegar a convertirse Haruka? La guía a lo que podría no controlar y ser una amenaza para usted a futuro"

Tatsui negó con la cabeza.

-"no hay nada que un Tenoh no pueda controlar. Haruka lo saboreó hoy… pero yo siempre tendré más experiencia en esa sensación, no importa el tiempo que pase, ese hecho nunca cambiará"

El rubio disimuló una leve sonrisa, su curiosidad estaba satisfecha. Pesó en la ironía de las palabras de Tatsui, tenía todo absolutamente controlado, ¿no?. Asintió con la cabeza en señal de despedida.

-"Bien… supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Fue un gusto trabajar para usted, aunque fuese por breve, aprendí mucho"

Le entregó unas carpetas finales para terminar por completo su labor. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquella casa. Salió de la oficina de su antiguo suegro y caminó serenamente por el pasillo. A mitad de camino se encontró con Haruka, se sorprendió de que se apareciera, más no demostró emoción alguna, permanecía tranquilo. Continuó caminando.

La rubia al sentir la mirada del extranjero sobre ella la desvió al suelo, no quería verle directamente. Sólo vio los zapatos de Aurik pasar a su lado sin variar su velocidad. Sólo cuando ya le había pasado alzó la mirada para ver su espalda. Tragó pesadamente, tomó aire para hablarle pero se detuvo a mitad de aliento, cayó en cuenta que en verdad no sabía que decirle. Se limitó a seguir viendo la espalda de su ex prometido caminar alejándose lentamente. De pronto notó que Aurik se detuvo.

-"Sabes? De veras me sorprendiste, fue una buena jugada, usar lo que te confié y adicionar tu cosecha, acepto mi derrota"- hizo una leve reverencia. –"No puedo culparte, donde estamos parados es un mundo en el que no hay espacio para la confianza. Supongo que fue mi culpa confiar en ti, fue mi error, una tonta debilidad me hizo creer que no pertenecías a esto, que eras diferente… Pero tu padre tiene razón… Si eres una Tenoh después de todo"

No era precisamente una ofensa lo que el muchacho decía, pero sintió una dolorosa punzada al estómago cuando escuchó aquella conclusión. Permaneció en silencio, si antes no sabía que decir, ahora menos.

-"el poder es gratificante, pero debes esforzarte para mantenerlo… y no puedes evitar manchar tus manos para mantenerlo, arriesgar. Solo espero que sepas que cada mancha tiene una repercusión..."- le dedicó una última sonrisa. –"bienvenida al mundo del poder Haruka Tenoh"

La sonrisa de despedida contrastaba con la expresión de la rubia. El chico continuó caminando.

Mientras eso sucedía, en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba Michiru. Llevaba horas sentada en la arena, con su mirada perdida en el constante mecer del mar. Su mirada estaba tan perdida como sus pensamientos. Era ya el atardecer, anaranjado como nunca, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, por lo que aprovechó la holgura de su chaleco y el largo de sus mangas para proteger sus manos. Sintió que unos pequeños pasos se acercaban a ella, llamándole la atención. Volteó a pesar de estar a contraviento, para encontrarse con un niño, de unos seis años.

-"señorita… usted… toca?"- preguntó el pequeño apuntando hacia la arena.

Michiru vio hacia donde el niño apuntaba, a su violín apoyado sobre la arena. Su curva forma evitaba cubrirse de arena con el viento pasar. La chica acomodó su cabello tras su oreja y volvió a mirar al pequeño, negando con la cabeza.

-"puedo intentar tocar?"- preguntó esperanzado.

La chica le miró unos segundos y luego a su viejo amigo de madera. Lo tomó y entregó al pequeño.

-"lo quieres?"- preguntó dedicándole una leve amarga sonrisa. El rostro del pequeño se iluminó.

-"lo dice enserio?!"- la chica volvió asentir suavemente. –"vayaaa…. gracias!"

Y con emoción corrió de vuelta con su madre para mostrarle el instrumento. La mujer de lejos miró sorprendida a Michiru, quien con una suave sonrisa asintió para darle a entender que estaba bien. La mujer hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y siguió caminando con su entusiasmado hijo.

Michiru volvió a perderse en el bacilar del mar, con la imagen de la emoción de aquel niño. Estaba segura que a pesar de estar ese pequeño feliz, no se comparaba a la felicidad y emoción que sintió ella a la edad de cinco años, cuando sus abuelos le regalaron aquel violín, instrumento el cual jamás pensó en despedirse de esa manera. No sintió la solitaria y vacía lagrima que se desplazó por su mejilla, no apartó la mirada de aquel ocaso, tan vacío como aquella lagrima.

_Perder la certeza de aquello que jamás habíamos dudado, es como si todo se volviese completamente blanco, caminar a ciegas. Perder la convicción de algo tan esencial como tu pasión deja un vacío desorientador._

Mientras eso sucedía, en la mansión Tenoh, Haruka volvía a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó pesadamente. La angustia se apoderó de ella, su conciencia la ahogaba, las palabras de hace sólo unos momentos se repetían en su cabeza. Si bien había cumplido con su cometido, sus decisiones le dejaban un sabor amargo, más de lo que creyó. Supo que ese día marcaba algo, y que jamás lo olvidaría, ¿sería el primero de muchas decisiones similares?

_El perder la seguridad de tus propios límites te hace reflexionar, desconocerte. Entonces te comienzas a preguntar quién realmente eres, y en que te llegarás a convertir. ¿Cuál es el control real que tienes sobre ti misma y en lo que llegarás a ser? La duda deja un desolador sentimiento: Miedo._

Mientras eso sucedía, en la misma mansión, Tatsui fue perdiendo poco a poco la satisfacción anterior. Miraba serio y tenso aquella carpeta roja que le había entregado Aurik hace no mucho, con los últimos movimientos de la corporación. Un trabajo bien hecho, sin ninguna novedad, salvo las últimas hojas, aquellas fotografías que le revelaban aquello que no tenía bajo control, la relación amorosa entre su hija y su mejor amiga.

_Pero hay ocasiones en que perder la certeza de aquello que no ponías en duda no trae aquel desolador miedo, sino enfado._

Mientras eso sucedía, en la salida de aquella misma mansión, Aurik caminaba sereno alejándose de esta para no volver, pensando en lo mucho que había aprendido. Esperaba no perder las esperanzas en su circulo de confianza, pero una cosa si había aprendido: traición se paga con traición.

* * *

_Feliz navidad con 4 dias de retraso jejeje... Traté de actualizar lo más rápido que pude pero esto de trabajar y tener tan poco tiempo extra es complejo, pero ya ven, creo que este capitulo es el más largo que he hecho hasta el momento, eso que eliminé varias partes para intentar no aburrir. Solo quiero que no me odien por el final pero esto tarde o temprano ocurriría, Tatsui Tenoh se ha enterado... las concecuencias? problemas mujajaja. Esto señores y señoritas (y las que no son tan señoritas) esto tiene para rato!_

_Peque de Himura: que bien que te guste el fic, y con respecto a hacer el tuyo claro que te ayudo de necesitarlo! Dale con todo a ese fic! Saludos_

_Motoko Draculia, ing-sama, Mari Kaioh, Kenni de Tenoh, LIQUEZ: perdón la demora, supongo que quedarán con la misma sensación que en el capitulo anterior "que pasará ahora" jaja... lo peor! mujajaja. Saludos!  
_

_Lunita Hikari: deseo concedido, alemán eliminado... ahora, a que costo? Espero que no me odies por el costo jejeje. Saludos_

_ro: Bien, no hice que se tirara de un puente, pero de que se fue se fue, claro, con sus respectivas consecuencias. Bueno, el plan de Haruka portandose bien y seria no resultó porque en el fondo Tatsui quiere un cambio más profundo que eso, quería la demostración de que hay futuro para ella en sus negocios, y lo cumplió con creces, claro... a un costo importante. Saludos! ( debo confesar que varios dias de trabajo me tomaba un ratito para escribir jeje)_

_Chibi-tan: ta fiel como siempre en tus review! jaja bueno ese plan B de secuestrar y desaparecer accidentalmente a Aurik suena más a mi fic anterior "ciudad del vicio", no? jajaja Saludos_

_Bueno, y saludos a mariale-ramirez , Janeth Haruka, Jimena19, Viento-cortante , Alice boricua, Aidan Ross, ikuga, Aurora Kaioh , bash07, Poseidon'Wrath, Paola di Roccanera, Momoyo20, Hika-nya que a ustedes les puedo responder en privado ;) ... y saludos a los anonimos! que espero sean hartos jejeje_

_Besos!_


End file.
